Sólo Contigo
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Hinata Hyuuga fuera así? Ella no era lo que aparentaba. Sasuke no era su amigo, entonces ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de su mente? ¿Y qué era esa sensación extraña que le hacía sentir? ¡El 31!
1. Extraños Malestares

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Se dirigían de regreso a Konoha, la misión no había sido complicada después de todo. Hacía una mañana esplendida. Habían decidido salir desde muy temprano para llegar cuanto antes a la aldea. Mientras corrían a ritmo vertiginoso sobre los árboles, Hinata no pudo resistirse a mirarlo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué tenía Sasuke Uchiha que estaba mermando su salud?

Sintiéndose observado Sasuke volteó de repente.

-¿Qué pasa Hyuuga? ¿Por qué me ves así?- los penetrantes ojos negros la atravesaron.

Ella tenía una mirada extraña, diferente a la de los demás, a los que lo veían con temor, desprecio o fascinación; no, la mirada que reflejaban esos ojos opalinos era diferente. Parecería como si lo analizara de algún modo.

-Yo… etto… e-es que…

Hinata desvió la mirada de su compañero, y la clavó en el suelo. Tartamudeaba de nuevo, eso no era bueno, se suponía que ese problema ya lo había dejado atrás desde hacía mucho. Había crecido no solo en tamaño, también por dentro.

- No, no es nada… es que, me siento un poco…mareada.

- Humph. Deberías comer mejor Hyuuga, No serías de gran ayuda enferma, necesitamos tu Byakugan para poder detectar chakra de posibles enemigos.

Ella apretó los labios.

¿Comer bien? No, sus mareos no tenían nada que ver con no comer bien, era su presencia la que le provocaba ese malestar, un malestar extraño en general.

Se ponía nerviosa; esos nervios que hacía muchos años había logrado superar ahora hacían que las manos le temblaran. Él la miraba y sentía que todo su cuerpo se agitaba, incluso su corazón palpitaba de manera dramática, pero lo peor de todo era esas nauseas extrañas que se le presentaban cada vez que él se le acercaba y ese singular hormigueo que le producía en el pecho. Y eso, creía ella, no tenía nada que ver con la comida.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" se decía Hinata, ¿Qué había pasado que ahora Sasuke le causaba esto?

Cuando él había regresado a Konoha de nuevo, ella casi no se le había acercado, no había necesidad, ellos nunca había sido amigos. Le alegraba su regreso por Naruto y Sakura pero nada más. Las ocasiones en las que habían coincidido en algún lugar, siempre estaban rodeados por muchas personas, y las pocas veces que habían cruzado palabras eran por anuncios de misiones o comunicados de la Hokage y nunca había experimentado nada similar a lo de ahora.

Incluso cuando los habían destinado a realizar juntos esta misión nada le había sucedido.

Durante ésta, él había sido bastante indiferente con ella. Pero ¡Kami! Él era Sasuke Uchiha, distante, serio y sombrío, nunca se portaba amigable ni nada por el estilo. A veces lo miraba y se preguntaba como hacía para no parecer desvalido o débil por estar siempre tan solo, cómo lograba no estar triste. Ella nunca podría soportar el estar sola, si era honesta le admiraba de alguna manera. Nunca lo había visto reír, ni siquiera esbozar la más mínima sonrisa.

Hasta aquel día, cuando su presencia había comenzado a afectarle.

Fue durante una pelea con los ladrones que pretendían robarles los pergaminos que ellos llevaban de regreso a Konoha desde el País del Arroz y que era la misión que les había encomendado la Hokage. Había sido una pelea bastante fácil e incluso rápida. Ella sólo había tenido que usar taijutsu y un poco el juken, y él ni siquiera activo su Sharingan. Sasuke estaba terminando de atar a los bandidos cuando volteó a mirarla para decirle: "Lo hiciste bien Hyuuga," y luego le sonrió. Eso había sido todo, una efímera sonrisa. A partir de ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar esas raras anomalías.

- Además… - añadió Sasuke devolviéndola a la realidad.- No quisiera andar cargando contigo lo que queda de la misión, nos atrasaríamos en regresar a Konoha.- terminó sin verla siquiera.

-N-o, no se-será necesario Uchiha-san.

"¡Nani! ¡Cargarla él a ella!" Eso sería terrible, si eso llegara a pasar estaba segura que vomitaría. Si su sola cercanía le afectaba, qué pasaría si tuviera que ir en sus brazos, eso definitivamente sería fatal.

No, eso no lo soportaría, debía controlarse y tratar de encontrar que era lo que tenía Sasuke Uchiha que la ponía de esa manera.

Repentinamente Sasuke se detuvo, Hinata al no esperarse el movimiento chocó con el chico. Haciendo gala de sus increíbles reflejos Sasuke la sostuvo antes que ella cayera hacia el suelo, rodeando con el brazo la cintura de la chica, dejándola completamente pegada a su cuerpo. Hinata suspiró con fuerza ante el asombro, y entonces el aroma de Sasuke colmó sus pulmones.

Se sintió aturdida. Él olía tan bien. De pronto enrojeció completamente. ¡Oh no!, Ahí estaban las nauseas otra vez, y ese calor que la abrasaba.

Se alejó de él bruscamente, como si el brazo de Sasuke fuere algún tipo de alimaña que pudiera hacerle daño. Con ese movimiento repentino volvió a tropezar con una rama.

- Oye, ten más cuidado- le dijo de forma cortante. -¿Es qué no miras por dónde vas?

- Gome-gomenasai…-contestó con apuros

"¿Sería acaso su olor?" pensó de repente. Tal vez usaba alguna colonia o loción que su olfato no percibía, pero que su cerebro sí y eso era lo que le provocaba esa repentina enfermedad. Si, tal vez era eso y no su persona en sí, después de todo él siempre lucía limpio, debería preguntarle… A quién quería engañar, ella nunca se atrevería a cuestionar tal cosa ni a él ni a nadie, sería totalmente descortés y grosero.

- No lo creí necesario.- añadió él con fastidio. - Pero, será mejor que descansemos un momento, tal parece que el haber usado tanto el Byakugan en la misión te agotó.

-No, no se-será necesario Uchiha-san estoy bien.- intentó disuadirlo pero no le había hecho el menor caso.

Se habían detenido en un claro del bosque, era un sitio distinto al resto de la espesura que les rodeaba, era un lugar muy bello: un espacio despejado con grandes árboles y cientos de florecillas rodeando el lugar. En las cercanías se escuchaba el murmullo de agua, como de una cascada.

"¡Qué bien!" pensó Hinata animada un poco por el rumor, tal vez podría ir meterse al agua un momento. El abrazo repentino de Sasuke la había hecho sentirse con fiebre. Parar tal vez no había sido mala idea.

- Activa el Byakugan, Hyuuga. - le dijo Sasuke de pronto.- Ve si percibes algún chakra en los alrededores.

Hinata activó su dojutsu, y no detectó a nadie alrededor, ni percibió nada extraño, estaban seguros.

- Está bien, no hay nada.- comentó con seguridad.

- Siendo así podemos ir a refrescarnos un rato en la cascada que está más adelante.- señaló mientras bajaba su equipo y su katana en el suelo y los depositaba junto a un árbol.- Te haría bien el agua fría Hyuuga, tú puedes ir primero, mientras yo vigilo, ya sé que dijiste que no hay nada alrededor pero será mejor no confiarnos.

Hinata, sentada junto a unos arbustos, miraba fijamente el equipo de Sasuke, en un instante se iluminaba su mirada, ¡Por qué no lo había pensado antes! Tal vez ahí, en su equipo traía la loción o lo que fuere que utilizaba y que hacía que se enfermara de esa manera.

- ¡Oye! Oye, Hyuuga.- la miraba de forma singular. "Que tipa tan extraña" se dijo.- ¿Me escuchaste? Ve y no tardes mucho.

- ¿Eeh? Sí, ¡Gomenasai Uchiha-san!- contestó sin mirarlo, se levantó y se dirigió hacia el agua. Sería un gran alivio darse un baño.

* * *

Llegó al lugar en donde se encontraba la cascada y suspiró, era realmente hermoso: un salto de agua no muy grande que apenas formaba un pequeño estanque con su caída. Le recordaba a su lugar especial en donde practicaba en Konoha, su refugio; en donde encontraba la paz que a veces buscaba su alma.

La posición del sol indicaba que pasaba bastante del medio día. Hinata activó su Byakugan una vez más, pero no encontró nada extraño, a unos cuantos metros del lugar sólo se encontraba Sasuke que practicaba movimientos con su katana.

Hinata se sentó en la orilla y metió los pies en el agua, volvió a suspirar, estaba deliciosa, tomó un poco entre sus manos y lavó su cara. Un poco de tranquilidad se colaba a su cuerpo al sentir el contacto fresco en su piel.

Se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, quedando sólo en ropa interior. Un conjunto en azul, su color favorito, no muy atrevido pero bastante sugerente según palabras de Tenten. Sonrió al recordar la cara de Tenten, quien la había acompañado a comprarlo, y le había dicho con picardía que nunca hubiera imaginado que le gustara la ropa interior de ese estilo.

La chica se estiró y de un salto entró al agua, dejando que ésta tratase de quitarle la tensión que sentía.

* * *

Saludos y Muchas gracias por leer. ¿Algún review para comentar?


	2. Hinata totalmente al descubierto

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La Historia es mía, amo el SasuHina. ^^

* * *

Sasuke dejó su improvisada práctica, se sentó junto a unos de los grandes árboles de alrededor. Ya había transcurrido un buen lapso de tiempo. La Hyuuga estaba tardando. Suspiró con pesadez, esa chica sí que era rara, pensaba mientras limpiaba su katana.

Desde su regreso a Konoha era de las chicas que casi nunca se le acercaban o hablaban, a excepción que fuera porque tuviera que comunicarle algo de trabajo. Eso le aliviaba un poco, ya tenía suficiente con la horda de idiotas que lo perseguían o le espiaban intentando llamar su atención, a pesar de que había estado bastante tiempo fuera de la villa seguían comportándose de manera estúpida.

"¡Kuso! ¡Malditas mujeres!" pensó. Por lo menos Sakura e Ino habían dejado de comportarse de esa manera, tal pareciera que ya habían madurado un poco o tenían algo que las entretenía mejor.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a Hinata, cuando la había detenido para que no cayera, se había alejado de él como si fuera un bicho ponzoñoso. Tal vez ella no era tan diferente de los demás, tal vez no sentía fascinación por él como las otras descerebradas pero parecía que también lo despreciaba o le tenía temor como el resto de los shinobis o los aldeanos de Konoha. Aunque había ocasiones en que la había sorprendido mirándolo de una forma extraña, una forma que no alcanzaba entender. Él no había sido amable con ella, sólo en esa única ocasión que le había sonreído por haber sido tan hábil a la hora de luchar con los ladrones que se habían topado. Hasta para él mismo había sido una sorpresa esa repentina sonrisa que la Hyuuga había hecho brotar. Pero parecía que eso no había sido del agrado de la chica ya que después de eso se había mostrado más extraña con él.

Aunque siendo honesto, ella no era como otras mujeres que había conocido, no chillaba ni gritaba, era callada y bastante tímida; para ser la heredera del clan más fuerte de Konoha vestía de manera reservada y ordinaria. Esos eran unos de los aspectos que le agradaban de la chica, nunca intentaba ser el centro de atención.

No le conocía muchos amigos, siempre andaba con ese idiota del perro y el bicho raro de los insectos, pero ellos eran sus compañeros de equipo o ¿Sería porque tendría alguna relación con alguno de ellos? No lo creía, se suponía que a ella le gustaba Naruto, siempre solía animarle y sonrojarse cuando el muy baka se le acercaba. Pero ahora que recordaba, eso ya no sucedía, lo trataba como a un compañero más, ahora hasta le hablaba sin ruborizarse, tal vez por fin se había olvidado de él.

Después de todo si había cambiado algo. Durante la misión se había percatado que sus técnicas realmente habían mejorado, el alcance y la visión de su Byakugan era formidable y el despliegue de su taijutsu era más que bueno, y él estaba seguro que no la había visto mostrando todo su potencial. La antigua Hinata que él recordaba era bastante mediocre, y no tenía nada que ver con esta nueva que estaba acompañándole.

Que por cierto, ¿Por qué demonios no se apresuraba? Ya habían pasado cerca de veinte minutos y no volvía, ¿Qué hacía para tardar tanto?

* * *

Hinata nadaba plácidamente dentro de las aguas del estanque sin ser consciente del tiempo que llevaba allí.

"Mmm realmente relajante" pensó con una sonrisa.

Dirigió la vista a la orilla, sonrió de nueva cuenta, se sumergió por última vez y con un movimiento elegante salió del agua.

El sol brillaba a la distancia y una brisa suave soplaba, la piel de Hinata se erizó al sentir el contacto con el aire fresco. Comenzó a pasar las manos de manera lenta, primero por su cuerpo y luego por su largo cabello tratando de escurrir un poco el agua. Buscó sus ropas entre las piedras y empezó a vestirse sin percatarse que alguien la había estado observando.

* * *

Sasuke, harto de esperarla se había dirigido a la cascada, se había acercado al lugar, y observado sumergirse. Estaba a punto de gritarle a su compañera que se diera prisa cuando de pronto ella salió del agua…

Nunca hubiera estado preparado para lo que vio.

Hinata estaba casi desnuda, sólo usando un conjunto de ropa interior bastante, como decirlo… provocativo. Sí esa era la palabra que vino en auxilio del joven. Lo que llevaba encima no dejaba mucho a su imaginación; el color de su atuendo contrastaba con su blanquísima piel haciendo una combinación impactante. En su vida hubiera pensado que esa chica sosa llevara algo así debajo de sus holgadas ropas.

Pero si su ropa interior lo había sacudido, su cuerpo perfecto casi lo derribó.

¿Cómo demonios se las arreglaba esa chica para ocultar esa breve cintura, esas torneadas piernas y ese hermoso y generoso par de pechos?

Lo que continúo le secó la boca a Sasuke. El Uchiha se quedó inmóvil, como una piedra, ahí junto a los árboles y arbustos que lo ocultaban, sólo mirando el espectáculo que se presentaba frente a él.

Hinata había comenzado a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos, primero las había pasado por sus brazos, después las colocó sobre sus pechos y comenzó a deslizarlas hacia la cintura. Continuó con las piernas, acariciándolas desde sus caderas hasta el inicio de los tobillos de una manera tan lenta que a él le vino a la mente la palabra "Sensual".

Ella finalizó echando su cuerpo hacia a delante para escurrir su negro cabello, esa posición le dio a Sasuke una vista perfecta de sus redondos y firmes pechos.

Sasuke tragó con fuerza, estaba excitándose tan sólo con verla. Su libido estaba disparándose como si fuera un inexperto adolescente calenturiento. Lo peor de todo era que Hinata no lo hacía a propósito, no estaba actuando ni nada parecido, sólo era ella misma. Era su manera natural de ser y estaba siendo demasiado para él.

El chico cerró los ojos con desesperación y se ocultó tras de un árbol.

"Tranquilízate Uchiha" se reprendió a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía ponerse en ese estado con tan sólo ver el cuerpo de Hinata Hyuuga?

Bueno, era algo normal, tenía tiempo que no estaba con alguna mujer, y él era un hombre saludable con necesidades no diferentes a las de los demás, era lógico que tanto tiempo en ayuno hiciera que su cuerpo lo traicionara con sólo ver un poco de piel femenina.

Pero estar casi jadeando, ¡Era absurdo! La reservada y tímida Hinata Hyuuga de verdad que había resultado algo que no esperaba. Sasuke abrió los ojos, pasándose las manos por la cara, estaba húmeda de sudor, meneó la cabeza con fuerza y regresó al claro en donde estaban sus equipos.

* * *

Hinata se estiró un poco y emprendió el regreso a donde se encontraba su compañero. El baño sí que le había hecho bien. Cuando llegó lo encontró sentado con los ojos cerrados, estaba bastante agitado y respiraba con dificultad.

"Tal vez estuvo entrenando demasiado" pensó.

- Eeh… Etto, Uchiha-san, ya puedes ir a refrescarte. El agua esta deliciosa.- Sasuke no se movió.- Uchiha-san ya pue-

- Ya te escuché Hyuuga, no estoy sordo. – sin verla, se levantó y comenzó a caminar.- Tardaste demasiado esto no es un día de campo.- agregó molesto.

- Gomenasai, perdí la noción del tiem-

- Cuida de las cosas.- volvió a interrumpirla.- Ya regreso.- terminó de manera cortante mientras se alejaba.

-Hai.- susurró ella mirando su espalda.

Desde que Sasuke había regresado a Konoha había comenzado usar de nuevo ropa ordinaria, ya no vestía ese atuendo que utilizaba cuando era entrenado por Orochimaru. Ahora usaba una playera negra y ajustada bajo su chaleco ninja que denotaba todos los músculos de su pecho, con sinceridad reconocía que le sentaba bien, en verdad que le favorecía. Se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué tenía que pensar esas tonterías? Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

Mientras esperaba, Hinata yacía sentada tranquilamente en el claro. Sobre ella, el sol brillaba, agotador; en lo alto de los árboles decenas de pajarillos saltaban y trinaban felices. De verdad que el lugar era precioso…

¡Pero qué tonta! ¡Esta era su oportunidad! Era ahora o nunca. Contaba con la situación perfecta para revisar el equipo del pelinegro, de una buena vez iba a saber si traía allí algo que ella pudiera reconocer como la sustancia que hacía que se enfermase.

- ¡Byakugan! .- miró la silueta de Sasuke encaminarse al agua. Esperó unos momentos a que él alejara lo suficiente, luego se sentó y fingió estar alerta.

* * *

El pelinegro llegó a la cascada y se colocó debajo del chorro de agua que caía. El líquido frío calmó sus enardecidas sensaciones. Ya más despejado Sasuke intentó nadar, pero el espacio era demasiado pequeño. Sólo podía dar más que unas cuantas brazadas. Decidió sólo sentarse bajo la caída del agua.

¿Qué más escondería Hinata Hyuuga bajo su apacible personalidad? Ella parecía no estar interesada en él pero ya la había sorprendido, en varias ocasiones, mirándolo de forma por demás sospechosa. Cuando lo miraba de esa manera que le intrigaba. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué pensaba en realidad sobre él?

* * *

Pasado un rato conveniente, Hinata volvió a activar su dojutsu: nada alrededor. Todo estaba tranquilo. Desvió la vista hacia la cascada y pudo ver a Sasuke metido en el agua. Ese era el momento.

Tomó el equipo de su compañero y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas. Sacó todo y no encontró nada raro, ni un bote con algún ungüento o algún frasco con algun líquido, loción o perfume. ¡Nada! Sólo había kunais, sellos explosivos, shurikens y otros artículos de combate ninja.

Entonces si no usaba nada. ¿Qué era lo que tenía Sasuke que la ponía de esa manera?

Hubiera jurado que era el olor de Sasuke Uchiha, recordaba perfectamente ese aroma. Cerró los ojos y el olor inconfundible de su compañero colmó sus sentidos. Bosque, aire limpio, menta… como si estuviera allí.

Hinata oyó hojas crujir detrás de sí y abrió los ojos súbitamente.

* * *

¡Hola! Pues, Muchas Gracias por leer.

¿Algo que comentar?


	3. Confesión: ¡Tú me enfermas!

**D**isclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía, SasuHinista de corazón. ^^^

* * *

Oyó madera crujir detrás de sí y volteó súbitamente.

Ahí estaba él. Alto, imponente, perturbador.

El negro cabello húmedo que caía sobre sus hombros y parte de su cara hacían ver sus ojos más intensamente oscuros de lo que ya eran.

Ella se sonrojó. En qué momento había regresado que no se había dado cuenta. Se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, intentaba no temblar. ¡Cómo es que había sido tan descuidada! Debió haber mantenido activado el Byakugan para estar segura de que estaba sola, debió haberse mantenido alerta. Bueno, ahora lamentarse no servía de nada. Sasuke la miraba sin parpadear. El corazón comenzó a latirle estrepitosamente.

- Espero que te hayas divertido revisando mis cosas. ¿Qué buscabas Hyuuga? Porque tal vez te pueda ayudar. O es que acaso parte de esta estúpida misión era que te cercioraras si tramaba alguna cosa. Es eso, ¿Te ordenaron buscar en mi equipo para averiguar si escondía algo? - Su rostro parecía sereno pero el enojo que sus ojos irradiaban era estremecedor.

- Uchiha-san, Yo-yo…no...-balbuceó.

- ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién te ordenó hacerlo? ¡Contesta!

Sasuke se acercó a ella y la sujetó de las muñecas. La habían mandado con él para espiarlo. Ahora parecía entender sus extrañas miradas y su rara actitud.

- ¡Pero claro! ¿Quien habría sospechado de la delicada Hinata Hyuuga?-sonrió con ironía, él se había tragado todo su cuento de supuesta indiferencia y carencia de interés. De verdad la había creído distinta. Si hasta estaba empezando a agradarle y ahora sucedía todo esto.

- ¡N-No es lo que tú piensas Uchiha-san! No soy una espía, n-nadie me envió para revisar tus cosas, ¡Lo juró!- contestó enfrentando su mirada. ¡Oh Kami! ¿Cómo explicarle lo que estaba haciendo sin avergonzarse más de lo que ya estaba?

- Pensé… -suspiró.- Pensé que eras diferente a los demás….- la expresión de sus ojos cambió por un momento y un claro matiz de decepción apareció en ellos haciendo sentir a Hinata más mal de lo que ya se sentía. - Entonces dime por qué revisabas mi equipo. ¡Pero dilo ya Hyuuga!- estalló de nuevo. ¡Qué idiota! Había sido embaucado como un estúpido por una arpía con cara angelical.

Hinata respiró profundo, luego tragó con dificultad. Se lo diría, se lo tenía que decir aunque se muriera de vergüenza. Ya no podía esconderlo y no quería que Sasuke Uchiha pensara esas cosas mezquinas que estaba pensando sobre ella. De todas las situaciones agobiantes y bochornosas a las que se había enfrentado en toda su vida, ésta era sin duda era la peor. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar él pero no podría ser peor de cómo estaba haciéndolo ahora. Resultara lo que resultara, ella se armó de valor.

- Es que yo…yo buscaba entre tus cosas porque quería a-averiguar... quería saber si tú… tú usabas algo perfume que hacía que…- la dura mirada de Sasuke la hacía titubear. ¿Cómo decirlo sin que sonara tan mal?

- Eres la peor mentirosa que haya conocido Hyuuga.- dijo con amargura

- ¡No es mentira Uchiha-san!- le dijo suplicante.

- ¡O acaso piensas que yo soy un imbécil! ¡¿Por qué demonios revisabas mis cosas? - repitió casi a gritos.

- ¡Esta bien!…Tú… ¡tú me enfermas!- le gritó también y cerró los ojos. Sintió como el rubor cubría toda su cara.

Eso no había sonado mal,… había sonado horrible.

- ¿Te…enfermo?- dudó, ¿De verdad la había escuchado bien? - ¡¿Qué estupidez es esa?

- Es… ¡Es verdad!…Tú… tú me produces un extraño malestar. - comenzó, ella abrió los ojos pero desvió la mirada resistiéndose a verlo.

¡Kami! ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas a ella, por qué? Armándose de valor, con esa mirada extraña clavada por completo en su persona, continuó:

- Cuando te acercas, mi cuerpo se… debilita, no me responde… es como si mis energías repentinamente me abandonaran. El aire no… no llega a mis pulmones… mi ritmo cardiaco se acelera… y siento un raro hormigueo…aquí…- dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho soltando de las manos masculinas una de sus manos cautivas. No podía continuar estaba totalmente abochornada.

Sasuke le soltó la otra mano, luego se alejó de ella, aun mirándola fijamente pero ya no con furia. Un sin fin de pensamientos pasaron súbitamente por su mente.

Estaba totalmente pasmado, incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar. La analizó fijamente con su Sharingan, leyendo cada mínimo cambio en las facciones de su cara para ver si estaba mintiéndole. Nada. Lo único que denotaba el pequeño y sonrojado rostro de su compañera era vergüenza. Pura y clara vergüenza. La expresión de Sasuke cambió. La situación había dado un giro realmente inesperado. No, "Absurdo" era la descripción más adecuada. De pronto sintió ganas de reírse.

Unos silenciosos minutos incómodos pasaron, Hinata se atrevió a mirarlo. Sasuke la veía de otra forma, una que ella no alcanzaba a descifrar. Si al principio lució sorprendido ahora parecía como si su confesión lo estuviera… divirtiendo. Hinata soltó un suspiro de alivio no sabía si le había creído pero al menos se había alejado de ella.

- Y qué Hyuuga… ¿Qué más te sucede? - preguntó el Uchiha rompiendo el silencio. Su entrometida curiosidad masculina, que había despertado por la confesión de la chica, le incitaba a querer saber más detalles.

- Unas… unas nauseas extrañas se me presentan…- Hinata desvió la mirada de nuevo.

- Nauseas, ¿Eh? Y… ¿has llegado a vomitar Hyuuga? - preguntó mostrando apenas interés mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos. ¿De verdad esa chica no sabía de lo que acababa de describirle?

- No… No aún - contestó con un hilo de voz.- Es por eso que revisaba tu equipo Uchiha-san, pensé que tal vez… algo que tú usaras te daba un olor que hacía que yo me enfermera de esa manera. Pero no encontré nada. Sé que no tengo disculpa pero…-

- Y eso te pasa sólo conmigo o ¿con alguien más? - preguntó de nuevo ignorando lo que decía. Hinata sintió sus ojos negros clavados en la cara.

Ahora a Sasuke su arrogante orgullo masculino le exigía saber si él era el único que causaba eso.

- N-no,… Sólo contigo, nunca me había sucedido antes. Pero sólo es cuando estás… demasiado cerca…- lo miró de reojo y volvió a apartar su mirada.

El orgullo de Sasuke se regodeó en su interior.

- Ya veo, mi cercanía te afecta. Hace un momento, cuando te sujetaba, ¿te sentiste mal? - la miró interrogante levantando una ceja.

- N-no, estabas muy molesto y yo no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el decirte por qué estaba hurgando entre tus cosas. – "¡Por Kami! Estaba aterrada como podía pensar en sentirse mal"

- Así que no sentiste ningún malestar, ¿No? Y qué pasaría si me acercara ahora…

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta Hinata. Iba comprobar con sus propios ojos si era cierto lo que decía. Se detuvo justo enfrente de ella, estaba ruborizada de nuevo. Le tomó el rostro con la mano y lo levantó haciendo que lo mirara. Su piel era muy suave. Hinata deseó cerrar los ojos pero se obligó a mirarlo.

Gran error.

Sasuke estaba a centímetros de su cara y parecía que… ¿sonreía? Sus opalinos ojos se encontraron con esos ojos negros y profundos. Hinata sintió que se estaba perdiendo en ellos. Tenía la boca seca, tragó con fuerza, el aire comenzaba a faltarle, sentía como su cuerpo bullía en calor. Y ahí estaban otra vez, esas nauseas tan conocidas y ese cosquilleante hormigueo. Pensó que iba a desmayarse.

Sasuke la miraba directamente a los ojos, las pupilas de Hinata estaban completamente dilatadas, y comenzaba a respirar con dificultad. Reconoció de inmediato los signos. Así que sí había sido sincera, no le había mentido ¿De verdad Hinata Hyuuga era tan ingenua para no saber lo que pasaba? ¿De verdad la inocencia de esa chica era tan grande para no darse cuenta de que era lo que sucedía con ella? Nunca había conocido a nadie igual, ni se había encontrado en una situación similar. Por algún perverso motivo eso le divirtió.

- Dime Hyuuga ¿estás sintiendo ese malestar de nuevo?- le preguntó con voz suave y grave, mientras le sonreía de modo malicioso.

- Ha-hai.- contestó apenas. Ver curvados los suaves labios del Uchiha la hacía enmudecer. Las sonrisas de Sasuke por una razón desconocida causaban estragos en su comportamiento, ya de por sí errático.

Él miró los labios de la chica, Hinata inconscientemente los entreabrió y pasó su lengua por ellos, humedeciéndolos. Sasuke sintió el zarpazo del deseo contenido e inmediatamente su mente comenzó a jugarle sucio. La recordó semidesnuda junto a la cascada usando esa lencería atrevida, con sus finas manos recorriéndose completa, acariciándose suavemente sus torneadas piernas y sus generosos pechos. El pelinegro bajó la mirada hacia ellos, ahora era él quien se humedecía los labios, pero no pudo ver nada porque la holgada ropa de Hinata los cubría completamente.

Volvió a levantar la mirada, ella respiraba agitadamente. La tomó de los hombros. Iba a besarla, tenía que besarla. No, quería hacer más que eso, quería arrancarle la ropa para poder contemplar y acariciar ese increíble y apetitoso cuerpo que ocultaba. Quería tirarla en el suelo, enredar sus cuerpos, unir la dureza de sus músculos con la suavidad de sus curvas, quería oírla suplicarle, rogarle, pedirle más y entonces él….

El vuelo repentino de las aves entre los árboles lo devolvió a la realidad. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Soltó a Hinata. Apretó los puños con fuerza. Se supone que sólo pretendía averiguar si era verdad lo que le acababa confesar, no intentar seducirla allí mismo. Que era lo que en realidad había estado a segundos de hacer, gracias a que sus traicioneras hormonas parecían no querer calmarse. Tenía que tranquilizarse. No, este no era el momento para dejarse llevar por la lujuria. Aunque contenerse de ese modo, de verdad que lo hacía digno de una medalla. Sasuke deseó poder estar bajo el agua fría de la cascada de nuevo.

Hinata lo miraba aún absorta en su torbellino de sensaciones. Entrelazó ambas manos. Hacía apenas un momentos Sasuke la había mirado de una forma tan intensa que nunca le había visto, una mirada que lejos de debilitarla, la había hecho sentirse alerta, vibrante, ansiosa pero… ¿de qué? ¿Qué había pasado ahora?

- Está bien Hyuuga, te creo. -le dijo alejándose de ella, mientras cruzaba los brazos, no confiaba en tenerlos sueltos mientras el cuerpo de Hinata estuviera cerca de él.- Y no, lo que tienes no es por causa de que esté usando algún perfume o algo que se le parezca.- se inclinó y comenzó a recoger los equipos.

- ¡En serio! –Al fin salía de su trance.- Go-Gomenasai Uchiha-san. No era mi intención invadir tu privacidad revisando tus cosas, es sólo que eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió. No volveré a hacer algo así sin tu consentimiento. -le dijo sinceramente mientras inclinaba la cabeza disculpándose.- Pero, si no es algo que tu uses, entonces ¿Qué es?- lo miró interrogante. Si Sasuke no se perfumaba con nada ¿Cómo es qué olía tan bien?

Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡Kami! ¡De verdad que esto era absurdo! La ingenuidad de Hinata Hyuuga era una maldición. Si tan sólo fuera más mundana, podría dar rienda suelta a su pervertida fantasía de hacía un rato. Pero no Hinata Hyuuga era tan puramente inocente que le agobiaba. Y él ante eso, simplemente no podía hacer nada.

- Creo tener una idea de lo que te pasa, incluso a mí ya me ha pasado antes.- Hinata lo observo incrédula, no creía que existiera algo que debilitara o enfermara a Sasuke Uchiha. No por lo menos en este mundo.- Y conozco la cura para tu malestar, aunque no es necesario que yo te la diga, tú sola la descubrirás.-"Y cuando suceda, espero que me busques" deseó para sí.

- ¿Qué yo la descubriré sola? - Sasuke le pasó su equipo a la chica.

- Así es Hyuuga y ya no preguntes. - concluyó mientras su inquietante mirada se clavaba en ella. La frustración que sentía estaba empezando a ponerlo de mal humor. Se dio la vuelta, saltó sobre los árboles y emprendió de nuevo el rumbo hacia Konoha, dejando a una Hinata estupefacta a sus espaldas.

...

* * *

Hina es tan inocente, y Sasuke tan malo... XD

¿Algún review para este capítulo?

Gracias por leer.

¡Ciao Mundo!


	4. ¡Juntos otra vez! La nueva misión

**D**isclaimer: Naruto y todo lo relacionado a él, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Este relato es mío, una loca fan del SasuHina ^^

* * *

Saltaban silenciosamente entre los árboles. Hinata se resistía a hablar, aun estaba muy afectada por la vergüenza que sentía. Ir en silencio era lo mejor. Haber tenido que pasar todo esa situación abochornante y sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Y luego Sasuke diciéndole que ella sola lo descubriría, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho él de una vez?

- ¿Sales con alguien Hyuuga?- le preguntó Sasuke de repente.- Es decir ¿tienes alguna relación con alguien de la aldea?

- ¿Salir con algún chico?- se ruborizó de inmediato. "Eso a que viene." - No.

- ¿Con alguna chica entonces?- pareció bromear.

- N-no, ¡claro que no!

- Pero te gusta alguien de la aldea, ¿No es así?- insistió

- De momento no, hubo alguien una vez, pero… eso fue hace mucho y resultó que estaba confundida.- la voz sonó suave.

- Ya veo, Naruto.

Para Sasuke era más que obvio el asunto, recordaba a la pequeña Hinata sonrosada apenas articulando palabra en frente del rubio hiperactivo. Sintió un amargo sabor en la boca.

- No, no fue Naruto-kun - sonrió ella al recordar que todos la creían enamorada de él, cuando lo único que sentía era respeto y admiración.- Además él siempre ha tenido sólo ojos para Sakura-san. Es un gran chico, ella debería tomar sus sentimientos más en serio.- volteó a ver a Sasuke intentando leer en su expresión algo. Sólo había sonreído pero no parecía molestarle la posible relación de sus compañeros. Por alguna extraña razón eso alivió a Hinata.

- ¿Naruto y Sakura? – Tal vez eso ya estaba pasando realmente. Por eso Sakura ya no parecía interesada en él. Y la había pillado en ocasiones mirando de forma embelesada al rubio.- Siempre pensé que Naruto te gustaba, solías mirarle con tanta adoración... Entonces si no era él, ¿quién era? - preguntó intrigado, estaba seguro que ella había estado loca por ese baka.

- Uchiha-san, ¿Por qué me estas preguntando esto?- de repente parecía interesado en su vida personal.

- Sólo curiosidad, entonces si no sales con alguien, ¿cómo es que te diviertes? En muchas ocasiones te he visto sola. Eso es algo raro en una chica normal.

- Te-Tengo amigos, muchos en realidad. Sí me divierto, no salir con nadie no quiere decir que no haya diversión en otras cosas.- respondió con algo acritud. "Que no soy normal, ¿Y él qué?".- No creo que seas el más adecuado para hablar de diversión o soledad, cuando tú eres quien ahuyenta a las personas tan sólo con verlas y sólo tienes por amigos a Naruto-kun y Sakura-san.

Sasuke torció una mueca. Así que la Hyuuga sabía defenderse, pensó que se ruborizaría y callaría, pero no; había contestado y de manera ligeramente mordaz.

- Humph… ya no sé si ellos siguen siendo en realidad mis amigos, quiero suponer que sí.- un tono autosuficiente apareció en su voz. - Digo, después de todo, hicieron tanto para que yo volviera. Y si ya no les importo, me da igual. Estoy muy bien así, sin idiotas a mi alrededor que me griten o me digan que hacer. Sólo me necesito a mí mismo.

Mentía, en el fondo se sentía afortunado de saber que Sakura y Naruto siempre habían estado allí. Sin perder las esperanzas de que un día regresara. Sin cambiar sus sentimientos por él. Pero aun era muy difícil tratar de hablar de sus emociones, era más fácil ser duro y cerrarse a los demás.

- No-No puedo creer que digas eso… - Hinata se detuvo de pronto, sentía que algo dentro de ella iba a estallar pero se contuvo. - C-Claro que siguen siendo tus amigos. No recuerdo a ver visto a Naruto-kun más alegre y a Sakura-san más feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ellos son estupendos, de las personas más maravillosas que pueda haber.

A unos metros de ella, él también paró sin molestarse en mirarla siquiera. Hinata continuó con el reclamo.

- No te atrevas a decir que no les importas, cuando se esforzaban día a día para hacerse más fuertes y poder hacerte volver, cuando arriesgaban sus vidas en peligrosas misiones para obtener una pista de tu paradero y cuando te han defendido de los comentarios desagradables de tantas personas.

El Uchiha escuchaba atento a la singular persona que al parecer no era como él pensaba.

- Yo no se los pedí… - dijo con esa particular voz glacial.

Eso que estaba a punto de estallar en Hinata hizo explosión al escucharlo hablar. Estaba enfadada, eso era inusual, raro en ella. Creyó que nunca nadie lograra que perdiera su tranquilidad. Al parecer una persona pudo hacerlo.

- U-Unos de tus grandes problemas es que siempre has pensado só-sólo en ti. No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta y… y cínico.- dijo Hinata sin pensar

En esa ocasión Sasuke sí volteó a mirarla. La retó con la mirada, esperaba que ella bajara la vista pero no. Hinata lo miraba de igual manera con esos grandes ojos de luna.

"Él si puede hacer comentarios inapropiados sobre mí pero no resiste una sola crítica" pensó todavía envalentonada. Pero luego de segundos ella tragó con esfuerzo al percibir la fuerza de la mirada negra. El corazón le latió rápido al creer que él de igual manera estallaría contra ella, pero no, Sasuke no parecía molesto.

- Gomenasai Uchiha-san. Yo no debí decir eso. – aunque lo cierto era que se lo tenía merecido.

- ¿Cínico, eh? Bueno tal vez en eso tengas razón, es una forma bastante conveniente de mantener alejados a los idiotas.

No importándole que fuera él su interlocutor había hecho una apasionada defensa de Sakura y Naruto. Eso lo había sorprendido; ya no creía que la Hyuuga fuera tan apacible y calma como parecía. En donde escondía todo ese fuego. ¿Cómo era Hinata en realidad?

- Pero en cuanto a egoísta, créelo Hyuuga a veces puedo ser muy generoso. - dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, ella parpadeó. - Tanto que he cambiado de opinión y me gustaría ser yo quien te ayude con la dosis que necesitas para tu… malestar.- sonrió de forma por demás sospechosa. El brillo de sus ojos estremeció a Hinata.

Ella se alejó instintivamente de él, no quería que su presencia la afectara otra vez. Sasuke se dio la vuelta y continuó andando. Minutos más tarde, vieron las puertas de la entrada de Konoha. Kotetsu e Izumo saludaron a Hinata, e ignoraron a Sasuke.

- ¡Eh, Hinata-san! ¿Qué tal su misión?- preguntó Kotetsu amablemente

- Muy bien, Arigato, Kotetsu-san.- Hinata le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Sasuke la observaba, ¿el chico podría haber sido ese tipo al que le sonreía de esa forma tan esplendida?

- Tsunade-sama nos pidió que en cuanto regresaran se reportaran con ella.- le notificó Izumo dirigiéndose sólo a ella.

- ¿Eh? Está bien, vamos para allá de inmediato.- volteó a ver a Sasuke pero ya no estaba.

Caminó por las calles de Konoha, todo estaba tan tranquilo. El espléndido sol seguía brillando en lo alto. La gente paseaba o hacía sus tareas cotidianas, los comercios lucían repletos. Hombres, mujeres, ancianos en una convivencia armónica. Los niños jugando felices, fingiendo ser ninjas. Suspiró, ojala y siempre se respirara esa paz en la aldea. Llegó al edificio de la Hokage y entró.

- ¡Oh! Ohayo, Hinata. No sabía que ya habías regresado.- Una acalorada Shizune caminaba por uno de los pasillos cargando un montón de pergaminos, documentos y una rara bolsa.

- Ohayo, Shizune-san. Apenas hace unos minutos que volvimos. - miró la extraña bolsa y descubrió unas botellas de sake vacías, no pudo evitar sonreír. Por más que Shizune intentará evitarlo, la Hokage siempre parecía encontrar la forma de meter botellas de contrabando a su oficina.

- Tsunade-Sama les espera, te dio el mensaje Kotetsu.- preguntó algo sonrosada. Hinata asintió.- Bueno, pues entonces no te quito mas el tiempo, nos vemos después.- continuó caminando de forma zigzagueante.

Tocó la puerta. Una fuerte y decidida voz femenina la autorizó a pasar. Se sorprendió al mirar la mesa de la Hokage. A pesar de la enorme cantidad de documentos que Shizune acababa de sacar, el escritorio de la Godaime rebozaba de papeles. Lo que no le sorprendió fue ver que Sasuke no estaba allí.

- Hinata, ya estás aquí.- dijo la Hokage sin verla.- ¿Todo estuvo bien? Es decir, no hubo ningún problema. -levantó la mirada observándola de forma analítica.

- No, Tsunade-sama, la misión se desarrollo sin complicaciones, los pergaminos están aquí.- depositó los pergaminos en el escritorio, atiborrándolo aun mas.

- Bien, y ¿qué tal tu compañero?

- Uchiha-san estuvo muy bien. - se sonrojó al recordarlo

- Ya veo, hice bien en ponerlos juntos, tenía mis dudas en asignarle alguna misión.- dijo levantándose y volteando hacia la ventana.- Debía encontrarle un compañero que no lo hiciera sentir, tú sabes, agobiado o despreciado; y tú siempre has sido una chica muy reservada e inteligente, no te metes en los asuntos de los demás a menos que ellos te lo pidan.- Hinata se ruborizó al recordarse hurgando en la cosas de Sasuke.- Además de que eres una excelente Kunoichi, digna heredera de tu Clan, sé que no habrías tenido problema alguno si Sasuke no se portara como debiera. No era una gran misión, pero era buena para empezar a ver como trabajaba de nuevo en equipo, con alguien diferente de Sakura y Naruto. ¿Cómo se comportó? No me refiero a la misión, sino contigo.

- Él, eh… fue algo indiferente, pero cortés, y… puede que Uchiha-san sea sombrío pero… al contrario de lo que piensen los demás yo creo que él… no es…una mala persona. - qué bueno que la Hokage miraba aun por la ventana y no podía percatarse de su sonrojo.

- La ventaja de este mundo Hinata, a veces para bien otras para mal, es que no todos somos iguales, ni pensamos lo mismo. - concluyó Tsunade. - Bueno, ya que las cosas marcharon bien y que la misión fue más rápida de lo que creí, descansen el resto del día y mañana. Pasado mañana volverán a salir los dos. Irán al País Nano. A dejarle a la Princesa Haruna-sama estos mismos pergaminos que acaban de traer.

"País Nano" "Princesa Haruna" esos nombres le sonaban, ¿Dónde los había escuchado antes? Un momento… ¡Tendría que ir de nuevo sola en una misión con Sasuke!

- Tsunade-sama, etto… yo no sé si sea buena idea ir con Uchiha-san.- no quería tenerlo cerca otra vez, tenía que poner alguna excusa.- No sería mejor idea asignarle algún compañero mas, ¿otro shinobi tal vez? Hacer equipo con un chico puede que le viniera mejor. – intentó sonar seria pero si era honesta eso había sonado absurdo.

- ¿Hinata me estas escondiendo algo? ¿Por qué de pronto te rehúsas a hacer equipo con Sasuke?- La Hokage había volteado de repente a verla, parecía que Hinata no le había dicho toda la verdad.

- Etto, ¡No-no, Tsunade-sama! - La mujer rubia la veía de manera inquisitiva.- Es que tal vez él quiera hacer equipo con alguien más... Además se separó de mí en cuanto llegamos y no sé en donde esté.- El rubor la invadió de nuevo.

- No te preocupes, Él no está en condición de negarse y en cuanto a su paradero descuida, yo me encargaré de que sepa.- volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana, Sasuke yacía acostado sobre el tejado.- La princesa Haruna pidió que de ser posible fueras tú y Naruto quienes le llevaran los pergaminos, pero ya que Naruto está de misión fuera de aquí, Sasuke te acompañara.

- Yo… Tsunade-sama, ¿Conozco a la princesa Haruna? - "¡Por qué Kami! ¿Por qué otra vez con él?" se lamentaba en su interior.

- Hace algunos años en la misión que tuviste con Choji y Naruto como acompañantes de unos mercaderes que se mudaban, ella iba de manera anónima allí, huía de su país.

- ¡Ah! Sí, esa chica, la recuerdo; al principio fue muy grosera, pero después se portó muy amable y valiente. Decidió regresar a su país de nuevo para luchar por su gente.- los ojos de Hinata brillaban emocionados.

- Sí, esa misma.- asintió Tsunade- Tiene muy buenos recuerdos de ti y Naruto. Me envió un mensaje pidiéndome amablemente que los enviara para saludarlos y agradecerles una vez más.- Tsunade se dio la vuelta recargándose en la ventana.

- Está bien Tsunade-sama, pasado mañana partiremos para allá, me dará mucho gusto ver a la princesa de nuevo. - Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de ahí.

Una ligera brisa veraniega se coló hasta la ventana por donde se asomaba la líder de Konoha moviendo un poco unas hebras rubias de su cabellera.

- Puede parecer débil y frágil, pero es una gran Jounin, una kunoichi excelente. - dijo Tsunade.- Así que no la subestimes sólo por su apariencia, Sasuke.- Mientras Godaime se sentaba y comenzaba a firmar papeles, continuó hablando, sabía que el shinobi escuchaba.- Puede ser letal cuando se requiere. Aunque tal parece que no le caes del todo mal.

- Nunca he dicho que la subestime, sabía que no me mandaría con cualquiera en mi primera misión- el pelinegro se levantó.

- Ahora son equipo, deben cuidarse el uno al otro. Puedes irte, deben encontrarse pasado mañana con ella a las seis de la mañana en la puerta de entrada, coméntale la hora a Hinata. –habiendo escuchado eso, Sasuke dio un salto y desapareció entre los tejados

...

* * *

¡Ay Sasuke puede ser bastante desquiciante para Hinata!

Espero esto les haya gustado.

¿Reviews?

SasuHina rules… lol


	5. Sasuke a punto de caer

**D**isclaimer: Naruto y todo su mundo es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía, una loca que ama el SasuHina. ^^

* * *

Hinata recorría de nuevo las bulliciosas calles. Era casi verano, un calor sofocante inundaba Konoha. Le encantaba esta época del año, era su favorita, aunque a veces el clima podía resultar bastante agobiante. Sería delicioso darse un baño otra vez.

Interrumpió su camino para pasar a un establecimiento y comprar un bote de agua. Tomó casi por completo el contenido de la botella. Salió de allí de nuevo hacia el ahogante sol de la tarde. Se detuvo al ver a unos niños que corrían en un pequeño parquecito. Uno de los pequeños, de cabellos marrones y sonrisa por demás contagiosa, llamó su atención. Hinata sonrió al reconocer al pequeño Suzuki jugando entre ellos, pensó que estaba solo pero vio a su madre sentada en una banca no muy lejos de ahí. Caminó hasta ella. Tenía tiempo que no la veía.

- Konichiwa, Kurenai-sensei- saludó a su antigua maestra. - ¿Cómo está?

- ¡Oh! Konichiwa Hinata, muy bien Arigato. Suzuki no se cansa de jugar es un niño con mucha energía.- sonrió mirando a la pelinegra y luego a su hijo.

- Es mejor que sea así, eso demuestra lo feliz que es. Ha crecido bastante. ¡Está precioso! – dijo mientras sonreía y se sentaba a su lado.

- Tú también te ves alegre, ¿qué tal tu misión? ¿Cómo te fue?

- Todo bien, fue fácil. Tsunade-sama ya me asignó otra. Pasado mañana partiré de nuevo.- pretendió sonar normal.

- ¿Irás con el mismo compañero?

- Sí, Hokage-sama nos designó a Uchiha-san y a mí otra vez. Este cliente le pidió que fuésemos Naruto-kun y yo, pero ya que él no está, Uchiha-san tomará su lugar.- se sonrojó al pensar en Sasuke. De nuevo sus sentimientos la traicionaban.

- ¿Todo está bien Hinata? Si algo te está molestando, deberías hablarlo con Godaime. Sé que Sasuke tal vez no sea la clase de persona con la uno pudiera sentirse cómoda pero…

- Estoy bien Kurenai-sensei. - la interrumpió y le sonrió. Sasuke la enfermaba, pero esa no era culpa del chico. - Además una misión es una misión.- intentó mostrarse profesional.

- Has madurado tanto Hinata. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Creo que si Tsunade-sama te designó como compañera de Sasuke en su primera misión debe ser porque eres digna de toda su confianza.

- Arigato por sus palabras, sensei- sonrió, sintiéndose algo culpable. Si supiera que hacía apenas unos momentos intentaba persuadir a Tsunade de no colocarla con Sasuke otra vez, tal vez su orgullo no fuera tanto.

- Y sobre tu compañero, sé que no es como cualquier otro chico, ha pasado por cosas muy duras, cosas dolorosas e inimaginables; y creo que él sabía que cuando regresara, no se lo iban a poner fácil. Pero aun así volvió. Creo que Sasuke merece que se le dé otra oportunidad de comenzar, ¿no lo crees? - Kurenai le sonrió de manera maternal.

- Sí, Kurenai-Sensei, yo también lo creo así. – musitó.

Kurenai tenía razón, Sasuke tenía derecho a empezar de nuevo. Si tan sólo no se indispusiera de esa manera con su presencia tal vez ella cambiaría su actitud hacia él y trataría de apoyarlo. Recordó su intensa mirada y se sonrojó. Tal vez después, cuando supiera cómo superar su malestar. Miró su reloj y se levantó.

- Tengo que irme, les dije a Shino-kun y Kiba-kun, que en cuanto regresara saldríamos a tomar algo y aun tengo que buscarlos. Espero que no estén en alguna misión.

- No están de misión. Pasaron por aquí, Suzuki estuvo jugando un rato con Akamaru. Me parece que iban a la antigua área de entrenamiento de nuestro equipo.

- ¿De verdad? Entonces no vemos. Me dio mucho gusto saludarla sensei. - inclinó la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia y se alejó.

En su camino hacia el área de entrenamiento, le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de cuando practicaba allí con los chicos y Kurenai. Aun eran genins, eran muy pequeños y estaban ansiosos por aprender. Habían sido de los mejores momentos de su vida. Un ladrido la detuvo; Akamaru se acercaba a grandes zancadas. Se paró junto a ella y comenzó a lamerle el rostro.

- Konichiwa Akamaru, también me alegra verte. Etto… ¿donde están Kiba-kun y Shino-kun?

- Oe, Oe Akamaru, debiste habernos esperado, ¿por qué siempre quieres ser el protagonista de todo? - Shino y Kiba habían llegado corriendo hasta ellos.- ¡Eeh! Mira Shino te lo dije, Akamaru nunca se equivoca, dijo que era Hinata y aquí está.

- Konichiwa Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. – les saludó radiante

- Konichiwa Hinata ¿cuándo regresaste? - Shino llevaba su usual abrigo y sus gafas. Hinata se pregunto si no sofocaría con este calor.

- No hace mucho, pero pasado mañana vuelvo a salir, Hokage-sama ya nos asignó otra misión.

- ¡Yujuu! Ya era hora que la vieja Tsunade, se acordara de nosotros y volviera a reunir al equipo ocho. ¡Al fin juntos de nuevo! No te da gusto ¿eh, Akamaru? -Akamaru ladró feliz.

- Por tu mirada deduzco que no vamos contigo, ¿eh Hinata? - Shino siempre era tan perspicaz.

- ¡Nani! ¡¿Cómo que no vamos contigo? ¡Maldita sea! Últimamente no tenemos misiones en conjunto. – Kiba cruzó los brazos molesto.- Entonces ¿con quién irás? Espera no me digas que otra vez…

- Lo siento Kiba-kun pero Tsunade-sama ya nos designó como equipo a mí y a… él.- comenzó a acariciar a Akamaru intentando ocultar su sonrosado rostro.

- Y tú ¿cómo te sientes con eso Hinata?

Ella frunció el rostro. Shino pocas veces hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía eran las pregunta que menos querías responder.

- Sí Hinata, imagino que estar de misión con ese teme de Sasuke no debió de ser fácil, es un bicho raro, ¡hey sin ofenderlos chicos! - sonrió hacia los insectos que rodeaban a Shino- La primera vez que supiste qué harías equipo con él parecía que no te importaba, pero ahora luces algo, no se… preocupada.- Akamaru ladró, mostrándose de acuerdo con Kiba

- ¿Pasó algo durante la misión que esté haciendo que no quieras ir de nuevo con Sasuke?- Podría traer gafas pero Hinata sentía la mirada penetrante de Shino sobre ella.

- No, todo fue muy normal, nada especial.- mintió pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

De pronto un ligero ruido entre los árboles la distrajo. Volteó, pero no vio nada. "Debieron haber sido los pájaros"

- Oye Hinata, si ese imbécil te dijo o te hizo algo desagradable, dímelo y Akamaru y yo iremos a molerle la cara en este momento. - Kiba cerraba el puño, mientras que su perro mostraba los dientes.

- No, no pasó nada, por favor, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, tú también Akamaru, no se preocupen por mí. Todo está bien, es sólo que yo… preferiría ir con ustedes. -sonrió con confianza.- Además Kiba-kun sabes que si eso pasara yo misma le rompería los huesos a Uchiha-san.

- Si lo dices así, entonces te creemos.- sonrió Kiba.- ¿Ne, Shino?

- Hinata, somos un equipo pero aun más que eso, te vemos como si fueras nuestra hermana. Sea lo que sea, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. -La voz de Shino había cambiado tomando un tono protector.

- Arigato por tus palabras Shino-kun. Ustedes también son para mí como mi familia, pero saben que si pasara algo yo podría arreglármelas sola. –concluyó, intentando zanjar el asunto.

- Bueno, yo si estoy más cerca de ser de su familia que tú, Shino. Casi su hermano.- Kiba no pudo evitar mostrar una pícara sonrisa.

- Aun no entiendo como Hanabi pudo tomarte en serio. -Akamaru le ladró a Shino en defensa de Kiba.- ¿Él, divertido? Irreverente le va mejor.

- Oye Nee-san ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí? - Kiba ignoró su comentario y se acercó a Hinata poniendo el brazo alrededor de su cuello. Kiba era bastante alto y bastante apuesto, y más que eso era un gran chico, le alegraba que fuera él el novio de su hermana.

- Encontré a Kurenai-sensei en el parque, y me dijo que ustedes habían estado jugando con Suzuki-kun.

Kiba seguía abrazándola. Hinata creyó escuchar un crujido de ramas a lo lejos, volvió a voltear. ¡Qué bien ahora se estaba volviendo paranoica!

- Ese chico es un torbellino, ¿Ne, Akamaru? -Akamaru asintió.- Parece no cansarse jamás. Es incontrolable, bastante hiperactivo, si sigue así será como Konohamaru o peor aun… ¡como Naruto!

- Es un buen chico, pero a mí más bien me recuerda a ti, siempre ruidoso y revoltoso. Aunque claro, Suzuki-kun es un niño de cinco años y tú ya eres un shinobi de veinte - La manera seria en la que hablaba Shino estaba comenzando a desquiciar a Kiba

- ¡Eeh! ¡¿Quieres decir qué me portó como un chiquillo?- soltó a Hinata, deteniéndose a voltear a ver a Shino, quien pasó a su lado como si nada.- Lo que pasa Shino es que tú eres un tipo amargado.

- El ser serio y taciturno no quiere decir que sea amargado, Kiba-kun. -Hinata sonrió, ella empleaba el término "kun" por cariño mientras Shino sólo lo utilizaba en los niños pequeños.

- ¡TSK, amargado eso es lo que eres! - Kiba volteó hacia él, haciéndole una serie de muecas a sus espaldas. Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo.

- Ves Hinata, igual que un niño. -Hinata también pudo sentir la sonrisa en el comentario de Shino, no era necesario verla para saber que la tenía.

- Seamos honestos a veces los dos parecen un par de niños pequeños, la madura de este grupo soy yo. –Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos como lo hacía cuando era pequeña. Los tres rieron.

- Bueno, pues, Chica Madura, Joven Amargado, Gran Akamaru, regresemos a Konoha a beber algo. –Akamaru ladró complacido ante la invitación de Kiba.

Sasuke miraba al grupo desde la rama de uno de los árboles cercanos. Había ido al bosque a practicar con su katana, quería estar solo, alejarse de la gente de Konoha que lo consideraban un indeseable. Iba concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó personas hablar. No se habría acercado de no haber sido porque reconoció la voz de la chica y sintió curiosidad de ver como se comportaba con sus amigos.

La observó durante el rato que estuvo con ellos. La miró acariciar con cariño al perro, bromear y reírse desenfadada de los comentarios que le hacían esos sujetos. Parecía tenerles mucha confianza, tanta que hasta se dejaba abrazar por el tal Kiba.

¡Ese imbécil! Cuando lo vio hacerlo sintió el inesperado deseo de saltar sobre él y arrancarle el brazo con sus propias manos. Al no poder hacerlo había desquitado su súbita molestia con una pequeña rama, triturándola entre sus poderosos dedos. De repente se le ocurrió que tal vez él fuera el tipo que le había gustado a la Hyuuga. No, no podía ser, Hinata no podía tener tan mal gusto… ¿Hinata? ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan familiar para él?

¿Qué le pasaba? Se suponía que había venido a entrenar no a espiarla. El saber lo que le causaba estaba comenzando a crearle una rara obsesión por ella. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

Siguió andando, encontró un sitio bastante alejado de las cercanías de la aldea, la pequeña cascada que tenía le recordó inmediatamente el lugar en donde había visto casi desnuda a… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué insistía en recordarla de nuevo? Arrojó con algo de irritación su equipo al suelo y comenzó a practicar. Debía dejar de pensar en eso.

Hinata se encontraba recostada en su cama. Hacía apenas pocos minutos que acababa de salir de darse un baño. Se había tomado su tiempo remojándose a placer en la gran tina que tenía allí dentro. Era su pequeño e íntimo ritual de relajación. Las velas que había encendido y las sales aromáticas que había vertido en el agua casi la habían adormecido, llevándose por completo su tensión. Ahora se sentía tan bien, tan descansada que no tenía ganas de vestirse. La toalla que enrollaba su cuerpo se sentía tan cómoda que tal vez la usaría de pijama. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de encender la luz de su habitación.

No le había dado tiempo de entrenar, las horas se iban volando cuando te la pasabas bien. Había entrado con Kiba, Shino y Akamaru al bar en donde casi todos los shinobis se reunían. Bebieron, conversaron y se rieron de tantas cosas que ya era muy tarde cuando por fin habían decidido irse.

"Amigos" Sonrió al recordarlos. ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke dijera que no los necesitaba? Se inquietó al pensar en él ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Sabría ya lo de la misión?

Se levantó y miró por la ventana. Contempló por un momento la noche, las estrellas brillaban orgullosas en lo alto del oscuro cielo. Ese tipo de noches estrelladas eran de las más bonitas del año. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia su cama, quitándose la toalla que llevaba alrededor de su largo cabello.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de hacer que Sasuke no le afectara, debía de haber alguna. Él le dijo que ya había pasado por lo mismo antes, pero ella en realidad seguía dudándolo. Tal vez si pensaba en Sasuke como alguno de sus compañeros, con ellos se sentía tan cómoda; tal vez eso le funcionara, si al estar con él se imaginaba que hablaba con Kiba o con Shino podría hacer que las cosas fueran diferentes.

- Sasuke- dijo en voz alta mientras suspiraba.

- No pensaba que unas cuantas horas lejos de mí harían que me extrañaras, Hyuuga.-contestó una voz en la oscuridad, una voz ya bastante familiar.

Se dio la vuelta y se quedó como piedra, Sasuke estaba allí sentado sobre la ventana, sus cautivantes ojos negros refulgían en la oscuridad. ¿En qué momento había llegado que no se había dado cuenta? Su corazón comenzó a latir de prisa.

- ¡Kya! – soltó un pequeño grito. ¡Kami! ¡¿La había escuchado?- Uchi-Uchiha-san, ¿qué-qué haces a-aquí?- agradecía a la oscuridad que no dejaba ver su rubor.

- La Hokage me pidió te dijera que pasado mañana saldremos a las seis de la madrugada. Te estuve buscando pero no te encontré. Así que decidí que tenías que regresar a tu casa y te he estado esperando aquí.

- A esa hora estaré ahí, Arigato.- contestó con prisa, le urgía que Sasuke se fuera rápido de allí

- Que poco hospitalaria eres Hyuuga, ¿no me invitas a pasar? – se podía percibir una sonrisa en su voz. Bajó de la ventana y entró.- Linda habitación. Aunque claro, si hubiera más luz tal vez podría apreciarla mejor.- "Y a ti también" Se suponía que quería sacarla de su cabeza, entonces ¿Por qué estaba allí?

Hinata se apartó lo más rápido que pudo de él, ¡Oh no! Ahí estaba de nuevo el maldito malestar. Desafortunadamente Sasuke no se alejaba ni un poco.

- Gomenasai. Uchiha-san ya iba a irme a la cama, yo… yo tengo que levantarme temprano…- su voz apenas era un murmullo.

Sasuke se acercó a ella, malicioso, sabía que su proximidad la ponía "enferma" y él se sentía más que complacido con eso. Realmente le divertía verla sufrir. Aunque cuando vio que atuendo llevaba Hinata ya no le pareció tan divertido. Sólo con una toalla cubría su delicado cuerpo femenino. Tragó con fuerza. La recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, logró distinguir entre las sombras la provocadora V que dibujaban sus firmes pechos, los cuales subían y bajaban en respiraciones cada vez más rápidas, pudo ver gran parte de sus torneadas piernas, desde la mitad de sus suaves muslos hasta sus pequeños pies. Su blanca piel resaltaba en la oscuridad. ¡Maldita sea! Esa estúpida toalla la cubría tan poco y tanto a la vez, que era frustrante.

Observó los mechones húmedos del negro cabello que cubrían su cara. Apartó uno con suavidad, colocándolo detrás de su fina oreja. Percibió su delicioso aroma.

- Hueles muy bien Hyuuga.

¡Kami, más que bien, olía como para comérsela!

El contacto de la mano masculina sobre su piel había dejado a Hinata totalmente paralizada. Suspiró con dificultad y sintió su acostumbrado hormigueo ya no sólo en el mismo lugar, ahora en todo su ser. Llamaradas de calor la recorrían. Debía apartarse pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerla, aunque ya no estaba muy segura si no era ella quien no quería moverse.

Sasuke regresó la mirada al rostro ruborizado de Hinata, y cuando vio entre las sombras esos opalinos y sorprendidos ojos que destellaban un brillo especial y lo miraban ansiosos, quedo hechizado. Se adueñaron de él. Se sintió preso en un océano de sensaciones desconocidas. Un deseo fiero se despertó vibrante en sus venas, un deseo ardiente, poderoso que corrió por todo su cuerpo. Sus labios se encontraban a mínima distancia. Incapaz de contenerse, se acercó todavía más hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella…

- ¿Nee-san? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué gritaste? -Hanabi preguntó detrás de la puerta.- ¿Hinata?... -Sasuke salió de su hipnosis, apartándose de la chica.

- H-Hai, Hanabi, no es nada. ¡Hasta mañana! –A duras penas pudo contestar, trató de sonar calmada aunque por dentro era un mar de nervios.- Uchiha-san, por favor.- susurró suplicante.

Maldición. Lo mejor era marcharse enseguida antes de hacer algo que pudiera lamentar, como aceptar la invitación casi irresistible que llameaba en esos ojos, aunque claro dudaba que Hinata se hubiera percatado siquiera. ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué había tenido que hablar su hermana?

"Fue lo mejor, sabes que no te hubiera bastado tan solo con besarla" una vocecilla insidiosa habló en su interior. Exhaló con pesadez, Hinata Hyuuga le hacía perder el juicio.

- Está bien, otra vez será….- Sasuke se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, había hablado de manera normal, ya había recuperado el control, pero volteó de nuevo antes de salir.- Te veo pasado mañana Hyuuga. -sonrió antes de desaparecer en la completa oscuridad.

Hinata trató de calmarse. Tan pronto como pudo mover sus piernas, las cuales parecían estas clavadas en el suelo, se acercó a cerrar la ventana. Se puso su pijama rápidamente. Peinó su cabello con dificultad. Las manos le temblaban y su pulso estaba acelerado y errático.

Se metió en la cama con la mirada fija en la ventana. Exhaló un suspiro femenino de una clase que nunca exhalado. Kami-sama, era su imaginación o Sasuke había estado a punto de besarla. Cerró los ojos mientras recordaba la manera en que se había acercado a ella y la había envuelto en su masculino olor. Otro suspiro se le escapó de la garganta. Se revolvió inquieta entre las sábanas. Sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. No, no podía ser, seguramente su proximidad se debió a que había sentido curiosidad por su aroma, si hasta le había dicho que olía bien. Y ahora ella estaba pensando en cosas absurdas y sin sentido. Sintió una oleada de vergüenza. ¡Qué tontería! Además, ¿Por qué querría Sasuke hacer eso?

Tenía que concentrarse en la misión de pasado mañana. Si tan solo Sasuke no la afectara de ese modo tan… perturbador.

Definitivamente no iba ser sencillo y él no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

* * *

Sasuke, Sasuke, ya comenzaste a mostrar debilidad por la muchacha XD, Hinata afortunada.

Un comentario me caería muy bien. ^^ Déjenme uno, no sean mala gente.


	6. Un manojo de nervios en el Kunoichi Time

Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es de Mizuno Gina, fan del SasuHina hasta que se congele el infierno UU…XD

* * *

El día llegó sumamente rápido, o sería porque no había podido conciliar el sueño, y cuando por fin lo había logrado, el reloj había sonado para despertarla. Hinata no quería levantarse, no aún. Se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana. Pero tenía que entrenar, llevaba cuatro días sin hacerlo. Se desperezó un poco, estirándose en la cama como un gato pequeño, y se levantó. Lavó su cara, el agua fría la despejó un poco. Se miró al espejo; tenía unas ojeras horribles, producto del insomnio que había padecido. Se vistió, tomó su equipo y bajó a la cocina. El lugar estaba desierto, en penumbras. Comió algo rápido, lavó sus dientes y salió.

Sin tan sólo no hubiera quedado con las chicas de verse para comer, podría haber dormido más y haber entrenado en la tarde. Pero mientras estaba en el bar con Shino y Kiba, Tenten e Ino se habían acercado a ella. También se encontraban en el lugar, junto con Sai, quien intentaba socializar más desde que se había hecho novio de la rubia. Ellas solía juntarse para platicar cuando ninguna tenía misión fuera de Konoha o cuando Temari estaba de visita. Y según Tenten, Temari vendría al día siguiente. Hinata había aceptado con gusto. Ya tenían bastante tiempo sin reunirse, así que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para su Kunoichi Time (como le había bautizado Ino a la reunión). Aunque claro les haría falta Sakura, pero no tenían idea de cuándo estaría de vuelta.

A decir verdad, extrañaba esas pláticas con las chicas, tener esas conversaciones que resultaban tan amenas y divertidas le ayudaría a despejarse un poco. Habían acordado reunirse pasado el mediodía en su restaurante favorito. Así que levantarse temprano le dejaba buen tiempo para entrenar unas horas, regresar a casa, darse un baño y encontrarse con ellas.

La mañana estaba algo brumosa, el sol no tardaba en aparecer. Unos tímidos rayos apenas se asomaban por las colinas que rodeaban la villa. Otra vez iba a haber un clima bastante sofocante. A pesar de que aun no había mucha luz, la aldea ya empezaba a tener movimiento. Decidió correr para estirar y calentar sus músculos en lo que llegaba adonde entrenaría. La habitual área de entrenamiento del equipo ocho, la misma en donde se preparaba y practicaba desde hacía tanto.

Cuando llegó hasta allí, los pájaros parecieron reconocerla y saludarla con un ruidoso pero melódico trinar. Hinata sonrió. Los altos árboles que rodeaban el claro expandían sus sombras haciendo parecer más oscuro el sitio. Se deshizo de su acostumbrada chaqueta, quedando en una blusa ajustada de finos tirantes que le daban mayor movilidad y comodidad. Tomó su equipo, revisándolo para buscar una banda con la que se recogió el largo cabello, y sacando el resto de las armas ninjas que utilizaría.

Respiró profundo, hizo unos cuantos estiramientos más y comenzó a lanzar kunais y shurikens a las vigas de madera sepultadas que estaban posicionadas especialmente para eso. Desde que Tenten le había dado unos cuantos consejos había mejorado bastante. Tras casi un cien por ciento de aciertos, quedó satisfecha y dejó los lanzamientos. El sudor comenzaba a aparecer un su frente. Se acercó al tronco del tamaño de una persona que tenía múltiples maderos en posiciones especiales para practicar. Hacer un poco de taijutsu de contacto no estaría mal, así que continuaría con eso. Comenzó a lanzar movimientos con brazos y piernas sobre el tronco.

Entrenar de manera solitaria no era muy eficiente pero al no tener a Kiba o Shino con ella tenía que arreglárselas sola (ellos partirían en la tarde formando parte de un escuadrón de reconocimiento y no había querido molestarlos). Pasado un buen rato decidió que era suficiente taijutsu, largas gotas de sudor escurrían por su cara y cuerpo. Respiró hondo, se sentó sobre el suelo unos momentos, intentando estabilizar su respiración.

El sol ya brillaba con bastante fuerza y el calor comenzaba a sofocar. Recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a su lugar especial. Allí concluiría con su entrenamiento. Practicaría su Shugohakke Rokujouyon Shou y se refrescaría. Ya era perfecto, y era tan bueno o mejor que el Kaiten del Clan pero nunca estaba de más seguir practicándolo. Con un gran salto llegó a las ramas de los árboles y comenzó a andar.

Sasuke no había tenido una buena noche. Chorros de agua fría caían por su espalda. Su encuentro con la Hyuuga lo había dejado totalmente ansioso, frustrado. Claro que él tenía la culpa, ¿Por qué no sólo había dejado el mensaje con alguien de su clan? ¿Por qué tener que esperarla y meterse de manera furtiva a su habitación? Y precisamente ahí, en la casa principal del Clan. Por supuesto que Hiashi Hyuuga era alguien de cuidado, aunque no habría sido rival para él. Pero no habría estado sólo, todo el Souke y la casa secundaria, el Bouke, no habrían tardado en llegar y así tal vez las cosas hubieran resultado peligrosas. Su situación en Konoha no era muy buena y ahora él mismo había estado a punto de empeorarla. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la pesada cortina de agua fría cayó sobre su cara.

¡Maldición! La tirante tensión sexual que se producía cada vez que estaban juntos, y de la que solo él era consciente, lo estaba estresando. Eso lo irritaba a morir. Iba a necesitar de todo su autodominio, para poder superar el estar solos durante la misión y no echársele encima. Tal vez debió haber apoyado la iniciativa que ella había hecho ante la Hokage de ir con otro shinobi.

Él creía haber sabido cual era la solución para deshacerse de esa imperiosa necesidad que lo agobiaba. La noche anterior después de que se había marchado de su habitación, había ido a un bar, dispuesto satisfacerse con alguna mujer, siempre encontraba a más de una gustosa a pasar la noche con él. Pero no había podido, todas la que se le habían acercado habían estado muy lejos de despertar el ardiente deseo que solo la Hyuuga le incitaba. Su maldito libido parece que solo se contentaría con ella. Estaba siendo sometido a un capricho de sus hormonas.

Había regresado a su apartamento, bastante disgustado. Autosatisfacerse ni siquiera era una opción. Pasó un buen rato en el baño dándose una ducha fría y después se recostó en la cama. Tomó la toalla húmeda con la que se había secado, la pieza de tela se la volvió a recordar. Envuelta sólo en una toalla. Desnuda de la cintura para arriba y seguramente con unas atrevidas bragas abajo. Habría bastado con un pequeño movimiento para quitársela y…

Soltó un gruñido y arrojó la toalla con rabia hacia la pared. Si tan sólo la Hyuuga se diera cuenta de lo que su cuerpo le pedía, todo sería tan simple. Ella lo buscaría ansiosa, anhelante; y él estaría más que presuroso y dispuesto a ofrecerle su ayuda. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de todo, era el causante de lo que sucedía. Desahogaría sus lujuriosos deseos y ambos tendrían lo que necesitaban. Pero no, no era así y eso le crispaba. Tal vez entrenando desahogaría algo de frustración. Pensó eso y se sumergió molesto en el agua.

* * *

Hinata llevaba un buen rato andando cuando vio el lugar que buscaba. Bajó de entre las ramas y siguió caminando. Su lugar especial. Todavía no llegaba allí y ya sentía esa paz única que le trasmitía. Ahí había desarrollado el Shugohakke Rokujouyon Shou; ella sola, sin ayuda. Una técnica muy suya, muy personal. Tenía el orgullo de ser la única Hyuuga en poder realizarla. El haberlo hecho por sí misma era una de sus más grandes satisfacciones. Le faltaban pocos metros para llegar a la cascada, cuando alguien emergió del agua.

Sorprendida se escondió, ¿Quién estaría allí?

No es que fuera un sitio exclusivo para ella pero pensaba que no muchas personas sabían de ese lugar. Estaba bastante alejado de la aldea, y en todo el tiempo en que ella lo había frecuentado nunca se había encontrado con nadie. ¿Y si no fuera de Konoha? ¿Si fuera alguien de peligro? ¿Y si esa persona no estaba sola? Activó su Byakugan revisando los alrededores pero no encontró a nadie más. Era una sola persona. Volvió la mirada hacia la cascada. El extraño ya había salido del agua. Con el Byakugan registró los puntos de chakra de la silueta. Una alta silueta masculina, que emanaba un chakra poderoso. Una silueta que de inmediato reconoció. Se quedó estupefacta, el Byakugan se desactivó de forma repentina y notó que se quedaba sin respiración.

Sasuke Uchiha había salido del agua dejando su impresionante cuerpo expuesto a los rayos del sol. La visión la llenó de confusión, desconcierto y…ansiedad. Hinata sobresaltada se dio la vuelta, ocultándose tras un árbol. La paz que había sentido se esfumó por completo. Tragó saliva y volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Sasuke. El ajustado bóxer negro que llevaba pasaba perfectamente por un bañador. Observó abstraída los anchos hombros masculinos, sus poderosos y fibrosos brazos, sus firmes y fuertes piernas. El agua escurría del negro cabello bajando por un atlético torso, fluyendo en un abdomen de marcados músculos. Kami parecía haberlo esculpido.

Hinata se llevó las manos al pecho, totalmente abrumada por las sensaciones que la recorrían. Un intenso calor la agobió. Las nauseas se presentaron repentinamente, el corazón le latía frenético dentro de su debilitado cuerpo. Recordó la penetrante mirada que le había dedicado la noche anterior. Un fuerte suspiro se le escapó. Se llevó una mano con rapidez a la boca, ¿La habría escuchado? Apenas y pudo activar el Byakugan. A través de su dojutsu vio como Sasuke comenzaba a vestirse sin percatarse de que había sido observado.

Tenía que irse de allí cuanto antes o probablemente se desvanecería en ese momento. Abandonó el lugar con prisa, cuidando de no hacer un solo ruido. Mientras se deslizaba presurosa por los árboles meditó que Sasuke ni siquiera se le había acercado, pero entonces ¿Por qué su malestar se había presentado de esa forma tan intensa como cuando estaba a centímetros de ella?

* * *

- ¿Señorita Hyuuga? Le puedo ofrecer algo… Eh… ¿Hinata-sama?- la chica que atendía su mesa la miraba atenta.

- Etto… sí… sólo una limonada, por favor. Estoy esperando a unas amigas, y no deben de tardar en llegar.

La voz de la mesera la había sacado de su estado ausente. Los malditos nervios de haber visto a Sasuke aun no se iban del todo. Por culpa de ellos había llegado antes. Miró su reloj, las chicas no tardarían en llegar. La mesera regresó, dejándole su bebida. Dio unos pequeños sorbos. El líquido frío resbaló en su garganta aligerando un poco el estado en que se sentía.

Volteó hacia la puerta cuando escuchó a una joven soltar una despreocupada risa. Ino nunca pasaba desapercibida. Las tres singulares kunoichis habían llegado.

Ino se acercaba sonriente, lucía un corto vestido naranja que le daba un aspecto aun más vivaz, su larga melena rubia iba recogida en un sencillo moño. Con su actitud despierta e impetuosa inyectaba alegría. Siempre parecía radiante. Y aunque pareciera superficial, era sensible y comprensiva.

Junto a ella caminaba otra rubia igual de impactante. Esta llevaba el cabello en sus cuatro clásicas coletas y vestía un yukata verde esmeralda que resaltaba aun más unos ojos perspicaces y profundos del mismo tono. Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en los labios de Hinata al ver a la chica de Suna y su mirada verdosa. Sabaku no Temari irradiaba tal seguridad y confianza en sí misma que intimidaba. Tal vez daba la impresión de ser soberbia y arrogante, pero no era así; Temari era grandiosa. Era sencilla y considerada, y a veces, bastante directa. Junto a Sakura eran las maduras del grupo.

El trío de mujeres era concluido por una chica de cabellos marrones, que caían en libertad hasta la mitad de su espalda. Usaba unos shorts blancos y una blusa sin mangas de tono azul claro. Sus chispeantes y vivarachos ojos color chocolate y su maravillosa sonrisa encantaban. Tenten era la jovialidad personificada. Su naturaleza pícara y traviesa trasmitía buen humor. Al igual que Ino, era ocurrente y desenvuelta, pero también era muy dulce y comedida.

- ¡Konichiwa Hinata!- Aún no llegaba a la mesa pero Ino ya la saludaba con su singular alegría. Las tres se sentaron en donde estaba la chica de ojos opalinos. La gran ventana en donde estaba ubicada la mesa, daba vista hacia la calle atestada de gente.

- ¡Konichiwa chicas!- sonrió de manera enorme, realmente le alegraba verlas.

- Konichiwa Hinata.- saludaron Tenten y Temari al unísono. La mesera se acercó a ellas con los menús para que eligieran su comida. Luego de unos momentos para decidirse, ordenaron.

- El verano de Konoha es asfixiante. No podían haber elegido un lugar más fresco, al aire libre. - una sofocada Temari tomaba una servilleta como improvisado abanico.

- Vamos, vamos Hime no seas tan quejumbrosa, en Suna los veranos son aún más terribles que aquí. Debiste haber levantado tu cabello como yo.- Ino sonreía mientras tocaba su moño.

- Así es Temari, o usar ropa más cómoda y ligera.- Tenten la miraba con suficiencia señalándose a sí misma.

- TSK, cállense las dos.- desvió la mirada indignada.- Al menos en Suna las noches de verano son frescas, pero anoche aquí el calor fue tan insoportable que casi no pude dormir.

Ino y Tenten se miraron de reojo luego una mirada llena de humor se posó en los ojos de la rubia.

- Así que estas aquí desde anoche, ¿eh Temari? Me pregunto si el sofocante calor que padeciste se debió sólo al clima o algo más…

- Querrás decir a alguien más… - añadió Tenten con sonrisa traviesa. Tres pares de expectantes ojos femeninos atravesaban a Temari.

- Chicas, no provoquen a Temari.- Hinata intentó sonar mediadora, aunque también se moría de curiosidad. Temari sonrió, ella sola se había echado de cabeza.

- Esta bien intrigosas, llegué ayer al anochecer. Iba a verlas pero unos "asuntos diplomáticos" de suma urgencia se presentaron, y pues tardé algo en solucionarlos.- Una mirada picante acompañó a su pecaminosa sonrisa.

- Con que Asuntos diplomáticos,¿ no?

- Así es Ino, asuntos diplomáticos.

- E imagino que al shinobi más perezoso de Konoha no le debe haber sido nada difícil brindarte su ayuda, ¿Ne?

- Créeme Tenten, cuando se trata de ese tipo de asuntos, el Shikamaru que está conmigo no tiene nada que ver con el que ustedes conocen. Bueno, tal vez en lo de perezoso es en lo único que no cambia, se toma su tiempo el muy miserable hasta ponerme loca de impaciencia. Pero lo perdono porque siempre encuentra la mejor estrategia para dejarme totalmente… satisfecha. –Temari sonrió de manera sensual. Las cuatro rompieron en risas.

- ¡Eres terrible Temari! – dijo una animada y sonrosada Hinata que miraba a la rubia.

- No creo que sea terrible, Hinata. Mas bien, a nuestra amiga se le definiría mejor como "problemática".- cuando Ino dijo eso, las cuatro volvieron a estallar en risas. Interrumpieron un momento su conversión cuando la mesera regresó hasta ellas con sus platillos. "Itadakimasu" dijeron al unísono.

- Así que las cosas con Shikamaru marchan bien. Me alegro por él, tu influencia sí que le ha afectado de buena manera, hasta lo ha vuelto un poco más entusiasta; y claro, por nosotras también. El amor te ha suavizado bastante, gruñona… - Ino interrumpió un bocado para brindarle a Temari una sonrisa infantil. Hinata y Tenten rieron ante el comentario de la rubia.

- Shikamaru también me ha influenciado bastante, cada vez me cuesta más estar lejos de él. A veces es insoportable estar tanto tiempo sin verlo. Creo que de verdad, ahora si estoy enamorada.- comentó un poco apenada. Las tres miraron con ternura a la chica de Suna.

- Vamos Temari, eso está bien. El estar enamorada no tiene por qué avergonzarte.- le murmuró Tenten quien dejó un momento su comida y la miró de forma comprensiva.

- Así es Temari, es grandioso sentir algo tan fuerte y maravilloso.- fue el turno de Hinata que le apretó la mano con cariño.- Además es muy valiente de tu parte reconocerlo.

- A parte créeme, el sentimiento es mutuo. Sé de buena fuente que ese inútil también está enamorado hasta los huesos de ti.- Ino le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

- Arigato, por escucharme y entenderme, amigas.- Temari había recuperado su sonrisa, luego con mirada pícara añadió.- Imagino que tu fuente es tu artista del pincel, ne, Ino.

- Sí, pero no vayan a comentar a nadie más que Sai me lo dijo, si no lo meteríamos en problemas. – susurró en tono apenas audible. Sus tres compañeras se acercaron a ella.- El otro jueves tuvieron su clásica reunión en el bar: Él, Shino, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru y Neji. Los demás estaban fuera de misión así que no pudieron asistir. El asunto es, que Kiba le preguntó si seguía saliendo contigo porque tenía tiempo que no les veía juntos…

- ¿Y qué respondió ?– dijo la otra rubia que se acercó aun más interesada.

- Que si no fuera porque Godaime realmente lo necesitaba en Konoha, ya hubiera pedido un traslado a Suna para estar contigo todo el tiempo. –Las mejillas de Temari se pintaron de un ligero arrebol. - Entonces Shino con su particular tono comentó que si pensaba en eso era porque las cosas contigo iban en serio. –Las tres miraron impacientes a Ino. - Shikamaru sonrió y dijo que era algo problemático pero que no podía pensar en otra mujer en su vida que no fueras tú.

- ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Shikamaru tuviera su lado romántico?- Tenten miraba a Temari asombrada. - De verdad que ha cambiado estando contigo.- Temari sólo sonrió. – Oye Ino ¿y cómo lograste que Sai te dijera todo eso? Porque yo siempre trato de sacarle detalles a Neji o a Lee y nunca logró me que digan algo.

- Tengo unas tácticas femeninas de persuasión que nunca me fallan. Tal vez si se las aplicaras a Neji, él cambiaría de opinión… –Ino volvió a guiñar el ojo, esta vez con picardía.

- Ya me cansé de perseguir a Neji; tanto tiempo tras él sin conseguir nada me hartaron.- soltó Tenten con algo de molestia. - Aunque ahora que ya no soy tan amable y lo trato de modo indiferente parece que me presta más atención.- caviló de repente.

- Esa es una buena señal. Creo que deberías intentar ser más amigable con otros chicos. Verás como cuando Neji se entere que ya no te tiene tan segura, por fin comenzará a actuar.

- ¿Crees que lo dice Ino funcionaría, Temari? –Los ojos chocolate se posaron atentos en los verdes de la rubia.

- No sería mala idea, además está ese dicho de "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido" Tal vez el muy baka reaccione si ve que no es el único que tiene competencia... Hinata eres su prima, tú deberías conocerlo mejor.- Los ojos verdes se posaron en los opalinos.

- Bueno, Neji-nii-san si conversa conmigo, pero en cuanto a asuntos amorosos nunca me ha dicho nada. Pero creo que la táctica que dice Ino tal vez funcionaría. Porque no creo que le seas indiferente Tenten. Ahora que recuerdo hace poco me preguntó si tenías un color favorito, aunque como me mostré sorprendida, cambió de tema y ya no tuve oportunidad de preguntarle porque quería saberlo.

- Lo ves Tenten, mi idea no es tan descabellada. Neji solo necesita un poco de rivalidad. Verás como dentro de poco toda esa frialdad se le derrite.- Ino le sonrió a su amiga. – Y hablando de frialdad, ¿Qué tal tu misión con Sasuke, Hinata? ¿Algo interesante que contar?

- Nos fue bien, no fue nada fuera de lo común. Y en cuanto a algo interesante, Uchiha-san pues… - Sus mejillas se sonrosaron. Bebió de su limonada otra vez, intentando que lo frío de los hielos le bajara un poco el calor que estaba sintiendo.

- Entonces eres la nueva compañera de Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata.- Una atónita Temari impidió que continuara. –Y díganme, con franqueza, ¿sigue igual de guapo que antes? Porque recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi, aun era un niño, pero, ¡Kami! Sí que era lindo.

- Más que eso Temari, es tan masculino y atractivo. – dijo Tenten y sonrió.

- Y endemoniadamente sexy.- añadió Ino. Hinata miró algo turbada a Ino y Tenten, por alguna razón le molestaba que hablaran así de Sasuke.

- Pero aclaro que para mí, sólo existe Neji.

- Y yo sólo tengo ojos para Sai.- de pronto Ino dejo de sonreír.- Aunque ahora Sasuke es más distante y sombrío. Sé que lo que hizo no estuvo nada bien y no es algo que se pueda olvidar tan fácilmente, pero no soporto a veces como lo tratan.- bajó la mirada algo entristecida. - Me gustaría que Sasuke encontrara a alguien que le trajera un poco de luz a su vida.- Hinata miró sorprendida a Ino sintiéndose culpable por la molestia que había experimentado hacia ella.

- Ino, Sasuke va a estar bien. – Hinata le sonrió intentando animarla. Aunque se sorprendió al mencionarlo por su nombre. - Después de todo, él es un Uchiha.

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación empacando su equipo y algo de ropa. Después de que habían terminado de comer, decidieron dar un paseo por Konoha. Hablaron de tantas cosas que no volvió a recordar a Sasuke, se alegraba de haber estado con ellas. Luego de que acompañaran a Temari hasta su hotel, se había despedido y las chicas le habían deseado suerte en su misión.

Peinaba su cabello húmedo, acababa de ducharse. Esta vez ya llevaba su acostumbrado pijama. Se acercó a la ventana y miró por ella, algo recelosa. Nada. Solo otra despejada noche de verano que ofrecía una vista espectacular de las millones de estrellas que adornaban el firmamento. Un ligero bostezo se escapó de su boca, había tenido un día bastante agitado. Sobre todo la mañana. De nuevo una silueta masculina se dibujó en su mente. Se llevó las manos a la cara. Ahora ya no sabía que era peor, si el malestar que le causaba su presencia o la vergüenza que daba el haberle espiado. Aunque en ésta última ella era la única culpable. ¡Kami! ¿Por qué no se había ido de allí cuando se había dado cuenta que era él? Como si relacionarse con Sasuke no fuera difícil ahora ella misma se saboteaba.

Se metió a la cama inquieta, ojala sucediera algo para que su angustia terminara de una vez.

* * *

…...

Espero este capítulo haya gustado, a mí en lo personal me encantó.

A Hinata le llegará la solución más rápido de lo que espera. *¬*

Ahora una petición: ¿Me regalan un review?


	7. Un saludable deseo

Disclaimer: Todo Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es mía, y como el siete es mi número de la buena suerte decidí que aquí se daría la primera vez de estos dos. Para que tuvieran suerte, sí, lo sé estoy mal de la cabeza. UU

* * *

Aun estaba aletargada cuando llegó a la puerta de entrada de Konoha. De nuevo no había podido dormir bien. Sasuke ya estaba allí, recargado sobre la pared con los ojos cerrados. Evitó seguir mirándolo. Iba a saludarlo cuando fue interrumpida.

- Ohayo Hinata-san. – Kotetsu dejó un momento su puesto, para acercarse a ella, sonriéndole. - Tan temprano por aquí. ¿De nuevo de misión?

- ¡Ah! Ohayo Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san –saludó al shinobi con amabilidad mientras que Izumo agitaba la mano, soltando un largo bostezo. – Sí, salimos hacia el País Nano. Es una misión senci-

- Andando Hyuuga, se nos hará tarde.- le interrumpió Sasuke que comenzó a caminar

- ¡Hey Uchiha! Tranquilo. ¡No hay necesidad de ser tan brusco!- Kotetsu le dedicó una ácida mirada, Izumo lo miraba de la misma manera.

"Teme" pensó Sasuke

- Sumimase Kotetsu-san pero Uchiha-san tiene razón.- sonrió, pero miró a Sasuke con algo de molestia.- Espero que tengan buen día. Nos veremos pronto. ¡Ja ne! -contestó mientras se alejaba junto a Sasuke.

Comenzaron a avanzar silenciosamente entre los árboles. El sentir el viento fresco de la mañana sobre su cara comenzó alejar el sueño del cerebro Hinata. Miró a Sasuke que avanzaba por delante de ella. Ino tenía razón, no lo trataban bien pero él tampoco hacía nada para ser un poco más amable. No le costaba nada tener un poco de modales. No había dejado de ser un engreído. Tal vez debía de empezar a echar a andar su plan.

- No tenías que ser tan grosero con Kotetsu-san, él siempre es muy educado y cortés. – le alcanzó, después de un rato, para reprocharle.

- Sólo coqueteaba contigo, no sé tú pero yo tengo prisa por terminar esta ridícula misión. - respondió tajante. – Si tenías ganas de tontear con él, hubieras llegado más temprano.

- ¿Kotetsu-san coqueteando conmigo? – repitió Hinata para luego soltar una ligera carcajada. A Sasuke le sorprendió su actitud, la miró de reojo. – Shizune-san sale con él, y yo hice un trabajo, digamos de Cupido en esa relación, por eso es que Kotetsu-san siempre porta así conmigo... Pero ¿yo tonteando con él?- volvió a sonreír.- Eso sí que fue aún más descabellado Uchiha-san…

Por primera vez no le contestó, se quedo callado. La chica tenía razón eso había sido estúpido. Un inusitado sonrojo apareció en el rostro del pelinegro. Gracias a la oscuridad Hinata no pudo verlo, porque si lo hubiera hecho, ese sentimiento de victoria que acababa experimentar, habría sido mayor. Había tenido una conversación bastante normal, sin sentirse incómoda. Su plan de tratarlo como a uno de sus amigos estaba funcionando. Sonrió satisfecha de sí misma.

Mantuvieron el recorrido en silencio ya era más de mediodía cuando por fin se detuvieron a comer algo. Según la memoria de Hinata la singular zona rocosa en donde se encontraban estaba casi a mitad del camino hacia el País Nano. Si seguían a ese ritmo probablemente en la noche llegarían hasta allá. Agradeció en su interior los exhaustivos entrenamientos a los que se sometía, gracias a eso estaba logrando mantenerse a la par que su compañero sin sentirse siquiera cansada; aunque si hambrienta. Sasuke se sentó en una de las rocas más altas, bastante alejado de ella.

"Parece molesto" pensó, mientras lo observaba y comía. Sasuke no era un gran conversador pero no le había dirigido la palabra desde el incidente de la mañana.

"¿Será que se disgustó por lo que le dije?" "Parece que siempre le enfada no tener la razón" "Bueno sí es eso, que no me hable, así estoy más tranquila."

Aunque de alguna manera le intrigó y hasta divirtió el verle así. Además, pensó mientras seguía mirándole embelesada, esa actitud le parecía que lo hacía más, como decirlo… ¿interesante? …¿fascinante?

Definitivamente los adjetivos eran aplicables al Uchiha, Sasuke era un digno representante del género masculino y ella misma lo había constatado… porque por qué negarlo, las chicas tenían razón, Sasuke era apuesto, bastante atractivo...

"¡Nani!" Sacudió la cabeza, decidida a olvidar lo que acababa de pensar.

Tomó una porción de comida con los dedos, sí, mejor se concentraba en comer. Cerró los ojos un momento con goce, su obento estaba delicioso.

_"Y endemoniadamente sexy"_ La voz de Ino resonó en su mente, y ella sonrió al recordar las palabras. Sin duda sólo Ino podía hacer una descripción así.

Hinata mantenía los ojos cerrados pero cuando los abrió de nuevo, Sasuke se encontraba en frente de ella mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Parece que algo te divierte Hyuuga? Cuéntame tal vez pueda sonreír de la misma manera…

Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse, una sacudida en su pecho acompañó su rubor. Sentía el aroma de Sasuke de lleno en su nariz, se sintió mareada, olía maravilloso, de una manera que siempre parecía aturdirla. Él estiró los labios con satisfacción al verla, reconocía de inmediato los síntomas de su incómoda "enfermedad".

-No es na-nada, sólo disfrutaba mi almuerzo.- logró contestar. Su inquietud estaba regresando a pasos agigantados.

"¡Por Kami! Aléjate"

- Humph creí que estabas pensando en otra cosa.- le sonrió, Hinata tragó saliva con esfuerzo.- Debe estar delicioso para que sonrías así, ¿por qué no me das a probar? Yo te diré de verdad si es tan bueno como dices.

- Yo… no sé si sea tan bueno…- su voz sonó atragantada.

- Anda Hyuuga, sólo un bocado, prometo no pedir más… – la miró, esperando, mientras alejaba las manos colocándolas tras de su espalda para darle confianza.

- E-está bien. – aceptó ella al fin y haciendo acopio de toda su entereza, tomó otra pequeña pieza y se la acercó.

Sasuke separó los labios, dejándole que introdujera la porción de comida en su boca. Los ojos negros brillaban con malicia. Cuando sintió la tibieza de sus dedos sobre la piel, sujetó su muñeca. Le atrapó uno de sus dedos con los labios, y succionándolo con suavidad lo saboreó con la punta de la lengua.

Hinata Hyuuga sintió derretirse por dentro.

- Mmm Hyuuga, tenías razón, está… muy bueno.- confesó. Ella permanecía estática y mucho muy roja.

Sus labios se torcieron de nuevo en una sonrisa al ver que los vidriosos ojos opalinos expresaban lo que su dueña estaba sintiendo y que era justo lo que él quería. Se estaba desquitando por haberlo hecho sentir como un idiota.

– ¿Tú lo preparaste? – Hinata solo se limitó a asentar con la cabeza, no podía hablar. – Permíteme decirte que eres excelente cocinera.

- A-Arigato.- el hilillo de voz apenas fue audible.

- Me pregunto que más escondes Hyuuga…- soltó su mano y se levantó. - Si ya terminaste pongámonos en marcha.- se alejó hacia donde se encontraban sus cosas.

Un débil "Hai" fue lo único que Hinata apenas pudo articular. No se levantó de inmediato, sentía las piernas laxas, incapaces de sostenerla. Su grandioso plan no era tan bueno después de todo. Inquieta se miró su dedo, el cuerpo le bulló de nuevo.

* * *

Era de noche cuando llegaron al País Nano.

Desde que estaban en la afueras Hinata se había dado cuenta que era un lugar hermoso. Y la ciudad lo era aún más. Había muchas zonas verdes, pequeños bosquecillos y preciosos jardines con muchas flores adornaban donde quiera que se viera, y el aroma que despedían era tan dulce y embriagante. Si no fuera porque amaba Konoha, le hubiera gustado mudarse para vivir allí. Definitivamente mañana daría una vuelta por la ciudad. Antes debían encontrar un lugar donde quedarse, habían acordado ir al palacio hasta mañana, después de todo allá no esperaban verlos hasta el mediodía. Se detuvieron en un lugar para comer y comenzaron a buscar.

Había muchos visitantes en esa época del año, y a Hinata no le sorprendía, el lugar era perfecto para vacacionar. Los cupos en los hoteles y pensiones estaban algo saturados. Tuvieron dificultades para encontrar alojamiento, pero gracias a ella y a su amabilidad habían logrado conseguir un buen lugar en un hotel.

Entraron en el cuarto, a decir verdad, estaba bastante lindo, era espacioso y la ventana daba hacia uno de los jardines mayores de la ciudad, hasta esa altura se podía percibir el aroma de las flores. Sólo había una cama, aunque claro eso no era problema ella llevaba un saco de dormir en su equipo, si Sasuke quería la cama ella dormiría en el suelo, le daba igual. Hinata dejo su equipo y abrió la ventana, saliendo al pequeño balcón que tenía, la vista era preciosa. La ciudad totalmente iluminada lucía increíble.

- ¡Es un sitio maravilloso!- dijo sonriendo, hablaba más para ella que para hacer una conversación con Sasuke. Volteó y el chico ya no estaba ahí.

Un momento después escucho agua correr; Sasuke estaba dándose un baño. De pronto se imaginó el perfecto cuerpo de Sasuke bajo el agua y se sonrojó violentamente. ¡Kami! ¡Cómo podía estar pensando esas cosas otra vez! Se reprendió a sí misma. Se suponía que intentaba hacer la misión más cómoda, al menos para ella, y seguir pensando en cosas que no debía, no le ayudaban.

Tal vez si hablaba con Sasuke sobre eso…

"Y que dirás: Onegai Uchiha-san podrías mantenerte alejado de mí lo más posible, para que yo este cómoda y podamos realizar esta misión con éxito" ironizó una burlona vocecita interior.

No, eso era mala idea. Más que eso, era ridículo. Sacó de su equipo un cambio de ropa interior y su improvisado pijama, también pensaba darse una ducha antes de dormir. Probablemente más tarde, se le ocurriera algo más sensato para mejorar la situación.

Tomó su saco de dormir y lo colocó sobre el piso, no quería discutir sobre quién dormiría en la cama y quién no, mejor evitarse la molestia. Aunque siendo honesta, la prisa del viaje estaba empezando a cobrar factura en su cuerpo, pelear por la cama no hubiera estado mal.

El sonido del agua dejó de escucharse. Momentos después la puerta del baño se abrió, Sasuke salió del interior secándose el cabello. Llevaba puestos simplemente los pantalones dejando desnudo su marcado abdomen y su fuerte pecho. La sensación que le había provocado cuando succionó su dedo revivió en su interior. Recordó nítidamente como su húmeda lengua lo había saboreado. Lo que le había hecho sentir era tan difícil de explicar. El cuerpo de Hinata se sacudió, fingió que revisaba su equipo para no tener que seguir viéndole. Su malestar estaba comenzando a presentarse. Tomó sus cosas y se metió al baño de inmediato, pensó que cuando saliera ya no estaría allí, y era lo que rogaba que sucediera.

Se metió bajo la regadera, algo agitada. El agua estaba deliciosa, después de unos minutos de estar bajo ella, la frialdad del líquido ya había estabilizado de nuevo sus sensaciones. Si había algo que realmente disfrutaba era bañarse. El baño de la habitación no era tan grande como el de su recámara, que tenía su espaciosa tina en el interior, pero no estaba del todo mal. Sacó de una pequeña bolsa su shampoo y su jabón, y comenzó a lavarse, el aroma delicioso la terminó por relajar. Recordó a Ino quien la había elogiado por llevarlos siempre con ella _"No por ser ninjas tenemos que descuidar nuestro lado femenino"_ le había dicho.

Sasuke se recostó en la cama, miró hacia el baño e imaginó el agua correr por el perfecto cuerpo de Hinata, lenta, sin prisas, tocando cada milímetro de su blanca piel. Tragó con fuerza. Tenía que salir de allí o haría alguna locura. Eso no le estaba gustando. Por culpa de su maldito y necio libido, se estaba sometiendo a una situación de tortura continua que le estaba quebrando los nervios.

Parecía que ahora el afectado era él con la presencia de la chica, había tenido que comer alejado de ella para no tenerla cerca, evitaba hablarle o mirarla.

Pero sin embargo, tampoco podía resistir los deseos de molestarla incomodándola, sonrió al recordar su sonrojes y su agitación femenina cuando había probado su dedo, lucía tan encantadora de esa manera.

"¿Encantadora?" Él había pensado de verdad eso. Sí, definitivamente tenía que alejarse.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y Hinata salió, usaba una ajustada blusa de tirantes y unos cortos shorts. Sasuke se levantó, evitando mirarla. Aunque no pudo evitar olerla, olía de maravilla.

- Siempre tardas tanto cuando se trata de baños, ¿eh Hyuuga?

- Gomenasai Uchiha-san no pensé que seguirías aquí..

"Kami! ¡Por qué sigue sin camisa!"

- Saldré un momento a inspeccionar el lugar, no sé que vayas a hacer pero si sales, no tardes. Si regreso y no has llegado, no me importará cerrar la puerta y dejarte afuera.- dijo mientras buscaba entre sus cosas.

Ella lo miró desconcertada. ¿Por qué le hablaba así? Su buen humor había cambiado, girando de pronto a una creciente molestia. En qué momento se había puesto él al mando de la misión.

- No te preocupes Uchiha-san, no saldré, pero gracias por tu "cortés" advertencia… ¡Ah! Si no regresas antes de que me duerma cerraré la habitación con llave y tampoco me importará dejarte afuera.- replicó molesta, quien se creía que era para hablarle de ese modo. Un estúpido arrogante eso era lo que era. Comenzaba a detestar a Sasuke Uchiha.

- Tú no te atreverías Hyuuga.- dejó sus cosas para voltear hacia ella y sonrió.- Además, sigues siendo un chica buena, y las chicas buenas no hacen esas cosas.- la picó. Vio el coraje en su mirada y ese fuego que despedían sus ojos cuando discutía algo que le molestaba. La Hinata Hyuuga que sólo al parecer a él mostraba.

- Y tú sigues siendo el mismo niñito desconsiderado y altanero de siempre, Uchiha; y no te confíes no soy tan buena como parezco.- lo miró desafiante.

- Así que puedes ser una chica mala Hyuuga.- comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a Hinata.

Primero se había reído de él en la mañana, lo había hecho sentir como un imbécil y ahora le llamaba de esa forma. Veamos si se mostraba tan valiente como parecía. Le iba a dar un escarmiento. La haría sufrir para que pasara al menos un buen rato de insomnio. Después de todo, él ya había comprobado en su habitación que era capaz de contenerse ante ella.

- ¡S-Sólo provócame!- lo miro, él estaba bastante cerca, ya no estaba tan segura de sus palabras.

- Vaya, vaya, Hyuuga, para enfermarte con mi presencia te muestras muy valiente o es que… ¿tal vez no estoy demasiado cerca?- acortó más la distancia entre ellos. Hinata comenzó a echarse hacia atrás.

- Aléjate Uchiha, o yo….- su voz apenas fue un murmullo.

El calor la invadió, su corazón latía frenéticamente, y sus ya conocidas nauseas se presentaron. Dio un paso más atrás y su espalda topó con la pared. Quiso moverse, pero Sasuke fue más rápido poniendo sus brazos a su alrededor, impidiéndole escapar. La tenía acorralada y la miraba de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando le confesó lo que le provocaba, de la misma forma que cuando había entrado en su habitación.

- ¿O tú qué, Hyuuga?... – había hablado de manera suave y baja, como un acariciante susurro, mientras la miraba con esa inquietante profundidad. – ¿Qué harás? - se acercó a su cuello y respiró con fuerza.

- Yo…yo.- sintió la cosquilleante respiración sobre su piel. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

- Mmm… ¿Por qué siempre hueles tan delicioso? A día soleado, flores y a... – volvió a aspirar con intensidad, toda la piel se le erizó a ella. – A algo más, un aroma que sólo tienes tú. - Sasuke se alejó lentamente, rozándole la mejilla con la nariz. Estaba a centímetros de su boca. Miró sus labios.- ¿Qué pasa Hyuuga ya no pareces tan valiente?- su voz sonó grave y profunda, realmente Hinata ya no era la única afectada.

Ella no atinaba a decirle nada, su boca simplemente se negaba a hablar. ¡Kami! Si seguía así iba a desmayarse, el aire le faltaba. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue tratar de alejarlo poniendo sus manos entre ellos.

Gran error. Sintió su piel. Su abdomen era tal y como lo había imaginado cuando lo había visto. Las manos le cosquillearon. Tocarlo le llenó de sensaciones contradictorias. Era tan duro y fuerte, pero de igual manera se sentía tan suave sobre sus dedos. Estaba tan cálido, sin embargo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al sentirlo. Quería alejarse de él, pero al mismo tiempo quería seguir sintiendo el contacto de su masculina piel. Sasuke atrapó sus manos con las suyas y las deslizó hacia su pecho. Tragándose un gemido de placer. Hinata sintió los rápidos latidos del corazón masculino en sus dedos. No pudo evitar dar un largo suspiro. Sasuke sonrió.

- U-Uchiha-san….- dijo con voz gruesa, aterciopelada.

El escucharla hablar de esa manera sensual rompió con el poco control que le quedaba. Ahí estaba otra vez ese ardiente deseo, vibrando en sus venas, ese deseo que anulaba su raciocinio y hacía a un lado su sentido común. Se acercó a su boca, no podía resistirse más, ya no importaba nada.

Lo que pasó después Hinata Hyuuga nunca lo hubiera imaginado ni en sus sueños más audaces. Sasuke Uchiha estaba besándola. La besaba como si de ello dependiera su vida. ¡Oh Kami! ¡Y se sentía tan bien! No había suavidad en sus besos, ella los hubiera definido como salvajes, arrolladores; no eran los simples apretones de labios que ella tímidamente había dado una vez. No, los besos de Sasuke eran como una deliciosa droga, que la intoxicaban y la desorientaban; hacían que se debilitara aún más todo su cuerpo, pero a la vez la hacían sentirse eufórica, vibrante.

La hacían sentir desear más, algo más…

Sentía sus fuertes dedos enredándose en su cabello. Un jadeo escapó de su boca al sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke pegarse al suyo, notando su endurecido sexo. Sus brazos que antes la acorralaban ahora la sujetaban con firmeza apretándola contra él. Las manos de ella, que antes luchaban por alejarlo ahora rodeaban su cuello y lo acercaban más aun. Su lengua jugueteaba en el interior de su boca probando la suya, provocándole ahora un ardiente estremecimiento que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Sabía tan bien, realmente bien.

Las familiares nauseas aparecieron más fuertes que antes, más intensas, más impetuosas, ya no eran desagradables, ahora eran deliciosas, ahora eran… demasiados placenteras.

Sin saber cómo, cayeron en la cama, enredando sus cuerpos. Sasuke apartó sus labios de los de ella y comenzó a recorrerle el cuello con besos húmedos y febriles, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba sus piernas, recorriéndolas con suavidad como tanto había anhelado. Ella dejó escapar largos y femeninos gemidos de placer al tiempo que instintivamente se arqueaba contra él, enardeciéndolo.

- Insisto hueles delicioso, sabes… delicioso.- dijo mientras pasaba la lengua por esa suave curvatura dejando un rastro ardiente en él.

- Uchi…ha-san…- suspiró.- Esto no… no es-está bi-bien…- intentó decir, un jadeo la interrumpió, Sasuke había comenzado a masajear con la otra mano libre uno de sus pechos. Esto no podía continuar tenían que detenerse, aunque ella cada vez tenía menos razones para pensar por qué.

- Te equivocas. - le susurró al oído mientras le pasaba la punta de la lengua por el delicado lóbulo de la oreja y lo atrapaba con suavidad entre los dientes, disfrutando de su exclamación de placer. - Esto está más que bien…- dijo con voz ahogada, mientras le quitaba la blusa. Cuando los pechos de Hinata estuvieron al alcance de su vista, los miró y después la miró a ella. – Oh, preciosos, perfectos... tal como los recordaba- sonrió.

A Hinata le estremeció esa sonrisa, y sintió las entrañas derretírsele. Nunca en su vida había estado su cuerpo tan expuesto a alguien, pero por primera vez no tenía vergüenza, no había pudor. Al contrario, las palabras que él acababa de decirle habían regocijado a una desconocida presunción femenina que no sabía que tenía.

- Tú… y yo, vamos… vamos a… ¿Hacerlo? - intentó hablar. - Porque yo… no creo...que… sea bue… ¡Ooh!- no pudo terminar, un gemido la ahogó cuando Sasuke pellizcó con suavidad uno de sus pezones.

- Otra vez te equivocas. - susurró en su oreja, su respiración en el oído la hacía sentirse más febril. Un movimiento y se quitó el pantalón. - Es una gran idea... - volvió a lamerle el cuello. - Después de todo… es la cura para… el malestar que te provoco. - sonrió sobre la piel de Hinata.

Comenzó a bajar sus labios, del cuello a uno de sus pechos, dejando un reguero de besos ardientes en la piel de su compañera.

- La cura para… ¿lo qué… me…provocas? No entiendo….

- Así es Hyuuga, lo que tú sientes sólo es… un saludable deseo de… mí. - lamió uno de sus pezones. Hinata por completo se agitó bajo su cuerpo.

"Deseo de… mí" La frase se repitió en la cabeza de Hinata. Qué… quería decir con eso. Él le desagradaba, ella se enfermaba con su presencia, no soportaba tenerlo cerca. Pero ahora, ahora no podía pensar en nada mas que no fuera tenerlo pegado a su piel sin un centímetro que los separara, con su poderoso cuerpo cubriéndola…. Ella… ella se perdía con esos besos ardorosos, ella se estremecía cuando sus manos la acariciaban, y quería mas, más de lo que le estaba dando, no sabía qué, pero lo necesitaba… Sí era verdad, ella lo deseaba….y lo deseaba con fervor.

Sasuke comenzó a succionar uno de sus pezones, mordisqueándolo suavemente, después deslizó los labios hacia el otro y lo capturó haciéndole lo mismo que al anterior. Hinata se retorcía en la cama, arqueaba la espalda y mantenía la cabeza de Sasuke pegada a su cuerpo, jadeando con intensidad. Gimió y hundió sus uñas en la espalda masculina. El placer la aturdía, era insoportable, enredó sus manos en el cabello de Sasuke, necesitaba sentir sus labios en su boca otra vez, lo atrajo hacia ella. Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, jugueteando con sus lenguas.

- Yo… yo nunca he hecho… esto… antes… y no sé si...- soltó un jadeo. Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de creerle, se mostraba tan apasionada.

- Hyuuga…...yo… si ya no quie-quieres… es decir… si tú no…. de-deseas…. continuar… yo… me detendré…- "Aunque en ello me lleve la vida" pensó. No sabía cómo pero lo haría.

Se suponía que él podía recuperar el control, que ella era la que se derretía por él, entonces por qué demonios estaba tan enardecido que apenas había podido hablar.

- Tartamudeas Uchiha…- Él también estaba excitado, el miembro endurecido sobre su vientre lo delataba. Hinata sonrió al escucharlo hablar así. De súbito quiso escuchar de sus propios labios si él sentía lo mismo. – ¿Tú… también me deseas?- le mordió suavemente la barbilla y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente en la base del cuello, Sasuke se estremeció y comenzó a jadear.

- Con desesperación, pero si sigues… ha-ciendo… eso, Hinata, no… no voy a poder… de-detenerme.- gemía de placer sobre su oído y respiraba con dificultad. Hinata sonrió aun más, le había llamado por su nombre y le había gustado.

- Creo… que no… no quiero que te detengas. - suspiró mientras le daba suaves besos en el cuello y le acariciaba la espalda.

"Arigato Kami!" fue lo único que pudo pensar Sasuke, mientras la besaba de nuevo y se despojaba del resto de su ropa.

Sasuke deslizó sus manos por debajo del elástico de sus bragas, entre la nebulosa de placer Hinata lo escuchó decir "Escandalosas". Segundos después, yacía totalmente desnuda bajo su cuerpo, completamente excitada, con espirales de deseo envolviéndola. Sasuke jugueteó con sus dedos en su parte más íntima, hundiéndolos en su interior. Ella se sorprendió pero luego las sensaciones que llegaron la inundaron. Hinata comenzó a retorcerse. Levantaba instintivamente sus caderas queriendo más.

Él sonrió al verla tan desesperada, estaba húmeda y caliente. Estaba lista.

Hinata lo vio levantarse un poco, alejándose apenas de ella. Quiso protestar, le gustaba sentir el peso de su cuerpo, la piel adherida a la suya. Pero cuando él se situó entre sus piernas, y comenzó a frotar su dura erección contra el calor húmedo de su feminidad, la mente de Hinata se nubló; y ya no hubo más pensamientos, sólo sensaciones

Sasuke se colocó entre sus piernas. No pudiendo resistir más, entró en ella, penetrándola con lentitud, tenía que ir despacio, no quería hacerle daño. Pero estaba tan deliciosamente estrecha que se preguntó si podría.

Hinata soltó un pequeño grito cuando lo sintió en su interior colmándola por completo.

¡Kami! Estaba duro y caliente y… dolía. Apretó con fuerza los ojos al sentir ese dolor raspante.

- Ya p-pasará. Mírame… Hinata.- Sasuke le habló con voz cálida, tomando su rostro haciendo que le viera.

Ella abrió los ojos, apenas podía respirar. Pero miró esos ojos negros y confió en ellos. Sasuke estaba quieto no se movía, esperaba a que ella se acostumbrara a él. Se movió un poco en su interior y las pupilas de Hinata se dilataron, su mirada se tornó turbia y lánguida, Sasuke volvió a ver el deseo en ellos.

- ¡Ooh Sasuke!… - jadeó y le sonrió. El dolor de su virginidad había pasado. Envolvió sus caderas con las piernas, e instintivamente se movió contra él, incitándolo a continuar. Quería más, más sensaciones como esa nueva exultante que le había provocado y que estaba segura que nunca olvidaría.

Para él, el oírle decir por primera vez su nombre y de esa forma acabó con el poco autodominio que había recuperado. La besó con pasión de nuevo y comenzó a embestirla; provocando en ambos una vorágine de placer insospechado. Ella se acopló perfectamente. Pensó que moriría, cada acometida de Sasuke era más placentera que la anterior. Pronto el ritmo de sus cuerpos se acompasó en un movimiento único. Haciéndolos uno solo.

- ¡Sasuke!….- soltó en un largo gemido y se apretó más a él cuando un sorprendente orgasmo la convulsionó, desatando una explosión de sensaciones maravillosas por todo su cuerpo. Un momento después Sasuke cubrió su boca con sus labios, embistiéndola profundamente mientras alcanzaba también esa deliciosa liberación.

Había sido indescriptible.

Para ella porque nunca había sentido nada remotamente similar a lo que acaba de pasar.

Para él porque jamás había experimentado esa clase de sexo en su vida.

Cayó exhausto sobre su suave cuerpo, totalmente inerte apenas pudiendo respirar. Hinata lo abrazó con suavidad y le besó el cabello con ternura. Ese detalle conmovió a Sasuke de un modo que le inquietó.

Rodó a un lado trayéndola con él. Hinata se amoldaba estupendamente a su cuerpo, encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos. El sentir su cálida piel pegada a la suya con su aroma envolviéndole, le gustaba. Ese pensamiento lo estremeció, pero un extraño motivo, se negó a dejar de abrazarla.

* * *

¡Oh sí! Mi primer lemmon. ¿Les gustó el capítulo?

Estoy ligeramente abochornada por escribirlo pero orgullosa de haberlo hecho. ^/ /^

Insisto a qué Hinata es afortunada. Y Sasuke es taaan sexy *¬*

Me voy pero antes… si me dejan un comentario seré profundamente feliz. ¿Me lo dejan?


	8. Entendiendo todo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Hinata reposaba sobre el pecho de Sasuke, totalmente relajada. Podía escuchar los latidos del corazón masculino y del suyo propio, que poco a poco iban estabilizándose. Se movió un poco deslizando su mejilla para acomodarse mejor en el desnudo torso masculino, se sentía tan cómodo. Lo que había acabado de pasar había sido estremecedor. Nunca hubiera imaginado que se desataran emociones y sensaciones de ese tipo en el cuerpo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eso fue increíble. -dijo ella con voz queda, después de un rato, rompiendo el silencio. – Ahora entiendo porque la gente lo hace... – Sasuke sonrió, sólo Hinata podía hacer un comentario como ese.

-¿Hacer que Hyuuga? – No resistió la tentación de bromear con lo que acababa de decir. Sasuke jugueteó entre sus dedos los cabellos largos y sedosos de la chica. Bajó la mirada y vio que Hinata comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-…Tú…tú sabes esto….- Titubeó

-Se mas específica, no se a que te refieres en sí.- Al verla sufrir de esa manera tan cómica, su sonrisa se ensanchó mas. Esa mujer sí que era una contradicción pensó, cómo podía haber sido tan apasionada hacía unos momentos y ahora volverse de nuevo tan inhibida.

-Tú sabes…acostarse, tener…sexo…-dijo apenas con un hilo de voz. Lo escuchó soltar una leve carcajada. Levantó la mirada, el muy maldito se reía de ella, de su inexperiencia.- ¿Te… te estás burlando de mí?

-No, claro que no, es sólo que tú no estabas siendo clara…-quiso ponerse serio, pero no resistió mucho, volvió a reír. Hinata intentó levantarse, pero él se lo impidió, rodeándola con ambos brazos. –Aunque a mí me gusta más llamarle liberación de la lujuria y otros… malestares.

Si antes era un rubor ahora Hinata lucía roja como un tomate. Eso de "malestares" lo había dicho inequívocamente por ella.

- ¡¡Teme!! Suéltame… ¡pero suéltame ya! –Estaba realmente indignada. Hasta había soltado una palabrota.

-Vamos, sólo intentaba romper la tensión.- la seguía sujetando a su cuerpo.

-Si no me sueltas en este momento Uchiha, la próxima vez que abras los ojos estarás en la cama… ¡pero de un hospital!- sus ojos llameaban. Decidió soltarla. Sabía que realmente podía cumplir su amenaza.

Hinata se levantó de la cama, jalando la sábana para taparse.

-No es necesario que te cubras, ya lo he visto todo… y créeme me ha gustado… - sonrió al verla contrariada y apretando aún más la sábana a su cuerpo.

- Eres un imbécil…- Su voz apenas se había escuchado, mientras revisaba el espacio con la mirada. ¿Dónde estaban?

- Buscabas esto…- Hinata volteó a verlo. Sasuke sostenía entre sus dedos sus bragas. – Lindas y muy…sugerentes. – le guiñó un ojo. Ella se le acercó enfurecida, arrebatándoselas de un tirón. – Oye, no merezco algo por la ayuda.

- Que te parece, Muérete. – contestó mientras se alejaba. Cómo conseguía hacerla pasar de un estado de relajación a uno de furia total en tan sólo instantes, ella no era así. Sí, definitivamente Sasuke Uchiha la desquiciaba.

Recogió toda su ropa y entró al baño. Cerró la puerta, azotándola con fuerza. Comenzó a vestirse, se miro al espejo; tenía el cabello todo revuelto y los labios ligeramente hinchados por los apasionados besos que habían compartido. Tomó su cepillo y empezó a peinarse, el cabello aún estaba mojado. Recordó las manos de Sasuke revolviéndoselo cuando la besaba contra la pared y sobre la cama, cerró los ojos con fuerza. No, tenía que olvidarse de eso, pero como hacerlo si en sus labios todavía podía sentir el cosquilleo de esos besos. Si solo de recordarlos se estremecía.

Sasuke miraba fijamente el techo, ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no había sonreído? Ya no lo recordaba. Tenía que admitirlo desde que Hinata Hyuuga había entrado en su vida sus sonrisas habían vuelto a aparecer. Sonrió de nuevo al recordarla toda sonrosada y nerviosa declarándole el mal que le causaba. O hacía apenas unos momentos cuando no pudo evitar reírse de sus honestos comentarios sobre el sexo.

Sexo. La tortura de sus hormonas había valido la pena. Y sí que había sido recompensado por la espera. Si al regresar a Konoha le hubiesen dicho que se acostaría con Hinata Hyuuga, a la cual apenas recordaba y que ni siquiera le atraía; y que disfrutaría al hacerlo, tal vez también se hubiese reído. No, dudaba que se hubiera reído, habría tachado la suposición como estúpida y absurda. Él con Hinata Hyuuga. Quién podría pensar eso. Aunque había sucedido, y vaya que había sido bueno.

Su compañera tenía tres cosas que la favorecían del resto de las mujeres con las que había estado: la primera era que ella no le disgustaba, es más la Hyuuga le divertía con su honestidad, aunque también a veces le incordiaba un poco, pero le agradaba su sencilla forma de ser; la segunda era que nunca había dado señales de sentir por él nada más que un fuerte deseo (lo mismo que experimentaba por ella) así que no podría esperar que se encaprichara y luego se volviera una molestia; y la tercera, pero no menos importante, era que había resultado ser más que compatible con él en la cama. De nuevo la Hyuuga lo había sorprendido.

Tal vez tendría que agradecerle a la Hokage por haberla designado como su compañera. Porque después de lo que acababa de pasar quería a Hinata Hyuuga de nuevo a su lado, en su cama y sólo para él.

"Sólo para él" Ese ridículo sentimiento de posesión que surgió de momento, le sorprendió. Bueno tal vez por haber sido el primero sentía que tenía ciertos derechos que no quería compartir con nadie más; claro sólo hasta que él estuviera totalmente satisfecho.

El primero… Ella también había sido la primera, nunca se había acostado con una virgen. Tal vez era eso por lo que se había contenido y había sido suave y considerado. Él, suave y considerado, sonrió con sorna, eso también había sido nuevo. Eran dos adjetivos que nunca hubiera creído se le aplicarían. Las personas de Konoha y de otras partes en donde era conocido se referían a él más bien como un ser maligno pero nunca como alguien considerado y mucho menos suave. Como un demonio. Eso le quedaba mejor, después de todo solo un demonio podía haber arrastrado al pecado a la pura y virginal Hinata Hyuuga. Volvió a sonreír ante su estúpida ocurrencia.

La vio salir del baño, vestida otra vez, tomó su equipo y lo dejó en el suelo, tan rápido como pudo se acomodó en el saco de dormir y le dio la espalda al sitio donde se encontraba él.

"Así que ya había decidido que dormiría en el suelo" pensó. Tenía la intención de pedirle que compartieran la cama, pero dudaba que ella aceptara su sugerencia, y que él solo se limitara a dormir estando junto a ella. Ya la había probado y definitivamente quería más. Lo mejor sería dejarla en paz, mañana encontraría la manera de volcar las cosas a su favor.

Hinata cerró los ojos intentando dormir. ¡Kami! ¿A quien quería engañar? No iba dormir en toda la noche porque sabía que Sasuke estaba a unos metros de ella. Y ahora, ¿Cómo debía enfrentar semejante situación? Tal pareciera que entre más tiempo pasaba, más difícil y complicado era estar con él.

Se supone que su presencia ya no iba a tener que afectarle, después de todo su malestar tendría que haberse ido después de acostarse con él… Su malestar... ¡Qué horror! Sasuke debió haber imaginado que era de verdad tonta para no saber lo que le pasaba. ¿Cómo no iba a reírse de ella, si ni siquiera ella misma conocía lo que experimentaba su propio cuerpo?

No, Sasuke se había aprovechado de eso precisamente, de su falta de experiencia para seducirla. Eso era lo que había ocurrido.

"Bueno, tanto así como aprovecharse, es algo bastante cuestionable, ¿no crees?" Otra vez la molesta vocecita aparecía (cuyo tono le recordó bastante al que usaba Temari cuando era desmesuradamente directa)

"-¿A-a que te refieres?-" Preguntó.

"Pues porque no pusiste muchas trabas por detenerlo. Además te preguntó si querías continuar y tú le diste permiso de seguir" Arremetió de nuevo.

"-Yo… yo no podía pensar,… sólo fui una víctima de su seducción-" Se defendió.

"Así que víctima, ¿eh? Pues fuiste una víctima bastante gustosa en participar" Volvió a atacar.

"-¡Se supone que debes estar de mi lado!-" Replicó molesta.

"No, se supone que debo decirte la verdad." Aclaró contundente (sí definitivamente se parecía mucha a Temari)

"-Pero…-"

"Así que no te engañes…estuvo muy bien, ¿ne?" Ahora la vocecita sonaba increíblemente a Ino (cuando usaba ese característico tono malicioso y travieso)

"-…-" Un rubor culpable cubrió sus mejillas.

"Deberías dejarte llevar más seguido por las hormonas, Hina" Sí, eso había sonado indudablemente como un comentario de Ino

"-¡Oh, cállate conciencia!-" Apretó los ojos con fuerza, acallando a la impertinente vocecita interna.

¡Qué vergüenza! Era cierto... se había dejado llevar por las hormonas. Porque eso era a lo que se resumía su situación, a un maldito desquiciamiento total por culpa de sus hormonas.

Y apenas ahora lo entendía, ¡¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?! ¡¡Hinata Aho!! ¡¡Baka!! ¡¡Baka!!

Bueno, no había nada de qué avergonzarse el sexo era algo natural entre las relaciones de los adultos. Y ella era una mujer adulta.

Cuántas veces había escuchado conversaciones sobre eso cuando estaba con las chicas, incluso hacían bromas sobre ello y a ella le parecía algo normal.

Sólo que la gran diferencia radicaba en que ellas lo hacían con sus novios con quienes mantenían una relación de confianza y amor. Y ella estaba muy lejos de poder llamar a Sasuke de esa manera y de sentir algo como lo que Temari e Ino experimentaban por Shikamaru y Sai.

¡Pero si Sasuke ni siquiera era de su tipo! Sí, él era muy varonil e impresionantemente apuesto, lo que tal vez había desatado la atracción física que sentía por él, pero nada más. No compartía nada con ella. Eran muy diferentes.

Y a pesar de eso, aún sin nada en común, ella había terminado acostándose con él, dando rienda suelta a lo que sentía, a algo a lo que por más que quiso no pudo resistirse. Porque muy en el fondo de sí, creía que estaba bien. Se estremeció totalmente al recordarse tocándolo y besándolo.

…"Acostarse con él." De verdad se había atrevido a hacerlo, nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado que la primera vez sería con Sasuke. Era tan inverosímil. Pero había sucedido.

Había escuchado y leído cosas sobre el sexo, más o menos pensaba lo que sería, más o menos creía saber lo que se sentiría. Pero había estado equivocada, las sensaciones que en su ingenua imaginación había especulado, estaban bastante lejos de parecerse a las que había acabado de experimentar. Solo la palabra increíble podía describir lo que había sucedido.

No, no había nada de qué arrepentirse, ella también lo había deseado.

"Un saludable deseo de mí." El calor mezcla de vergüenza y furia inundó su cara. El muy maldito seguro que la había pasado bien haciéndola sufrir deliberadamente. Porque él en todo momento supo de lo que se trataba. ¡Pero era la última vez que se burlaba de ella! Lo que había pasado no volvería a suceder.

* * *

Hinata estaba tan relajada bajo el agua de la regadera que no escuchó cuando la cortina del baño se abrió. Un conocido aroma inundó el lugar.

-No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar.- dijo sin necesidad de darse vuelta.

-Tardabas mucho así que decidí tomar el baño contigo…- comenzó a acercarse por detrás. Quisiera ser esta agua. – le dijo susurrándole al oído,

-¿Ah sí?... Y ¿por qué?- suspiró mientras recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke al sentir sus brazos abarcar su cintura y sus manos acariciándole el abdomen.

-Porque te recorre completamente, te acaricia por todas partes, tiene el placer de hacer lo que yo quisiera hacerte.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-¡Aho! Pero el agua está muy lejos de provocar lo que siento, sólo contigo. – comenzaba a besarle suavemente, mientras se paraba de puntillas, frotándose contra él.

-Aahh… Hinata... - soltó un ronco gemido al sentir el tibio cuerpo repegarse contra el suyo. Ella suspiró con satisfacción. Le encantaba escuchar su nombre cuando él lo decía con ese tono apasionado. Era su gloria personal verlo convertirse en otro cuando estaba con ella.

Sasuke comenzó a besarla suavemente, dando pequeños mordiscos a su labio inferior para después hacer los besos más impetuosos, más profundos, mientras la recargaba sobre la fría pared del baño sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza.

-Mmmm… Sasuke…-respiraba con dificultad

Despertó sobresaltada, estaba bañada en sudor, ahora su propia conciencia la estaba traicionando haciéndole soñar con él. Y qué clase de sueños…Volteó hacia la ventana. La luz del sol indicaba que ya estaba bien avanzada la mañana. ¿Qué hora sería? Buscó su reloj de mano.

¡Kya! ¡¡Las 11:00!! Maldición se había quedado dormida. Se levantó de un salto, Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama, vestido y listo para salir, observándola.

-Vaya ya era hora que Hime-sama decidiera levantarse. – La miraba divertido. "¿Hime-sama?" pensó

-¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?! ¡¡Ya viste la hora que es!! -Tenían que estar en el palacio al mediodía y ni siquiera tenían idea de donde se ubicaba. Tomó su equipo y se metió al baño, se duchó casi en segundos. Salió vestida y comenzó a empacar el resto de sus cosas.

-Iba a despertarte pero dormías tan profundamente que, raro en mí, sentí remordimientos de hacerlo, además que…-Sasuke sonrió- Parecía que soñabas con algo realmente placentero…

Hinata se sonrojó. No sería que…no, no podía ser que hubiera hablado dormida. Lo miró de reojo. Sasuke sonreía de oreja a oreja. Esa sonrisa hacía maravillas en él, lucía irresistible; cerró los ojos con fuerza ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

-Es tan tarde y todavía tenemos que ir hasta el palacio y ni siquiera sabemos en donde está. – Contestó abruptamente, intentando cambiar de tema

-No te preocupes en el palacio ya saben que estamos aquí, hace un rato llegaron unos guardias personales de la princesa preguntando por ti, les di-…

-¿Preguntaron por mí?-lo interrumpió ¿por qué solo por ella?

-Sí, les dije que habíamos tenido un viaje agotador, que aun dormías, pero que llegaríamos puntuales al mediodía. No quise levantare para que pudieras descansar más. –Sasuke desvió la mirada, parecía algo apenado con lo que acababa de decir. Se levantó y tomó su equipo.

A Hinata le sorprendió la amabilidad de la princesa. Pero se mostró aún más sorprendida por la actitud de Sasuke; se había preocupado… por ella. Ese había sido un detalle tan inesperado y… gentil. Algo que nunca había mostrado. Una cálida sensación le brotó en el pecho.

-Tal parece que esa tal princesa te tiene en muy alta estima porque el sujeto que parecía al mando de los guardias, asintió y dijo que si Hinata-Hime así lo-…

-Arigato Sasuke, eso que hiciste fue muy considerado de tu parte.- lo interrumpió otra vez mirándolo fijamente, sonriéndole con dulzura, mientras un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas.

El corazón del Uchiha dio un salto ante la sonrisa y la mirada de Hinata. Se sintió desconcertado por ese súbito gesto cariñoso. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? La situación estaba empezando a incomodarlo.

-No fue nada, además… fue mi culpa que hayas estado tan cansada. – la miró con malicia. Las escenas de la noche anterior aparecieron en la traicionera mente de la peliazul.

- Lo que pasó anoche con nosotros, no tiene nada que ver con que me haya quedado dormida.- contestó presurosa. Sasuke sonrió, Hinata había caído.

- Yo no estaba pensando en eso, Hime. – Ella enrojeció violentamente. – De verdad el viaje fue demasiado apresurado, y sé que tú no estás acostumbrada al ritmo que llevaba, pero aún así decidiste mantenerte a mi paso. Eso debió ser agotador para ti.

- No, Yo… eh…no estaba cansada por el viaje, es solo que había pasado malas noches y parece que ahora por fin pude descansar bien. – Al parecer en muy mal momento, pensó. – Así que en realidad no fue tu culpa.

- Yo también descansé bien, de hecho tuve una noche buena, muy buena…- la miró de forma sensual. Hinata tragó con fuerza. Ahora sí sabía a qué se refería.

- Me-me alegro por ti, la mía fue algo anormal… – Mintió deliberadamente. – Sin nada extraordinario que recordar. – No iba a dejar que se burlara de ella de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta y buscó su cepillo para peinarse el cabello.

-¿Ah sí?, Pues que mala memoria tienes Hime-sama, porque si mal no recuerdo tus palabras textuales fueron "Fue increíble. Ahora entiendo porque la gente lo hace"- dijo comenzando a acercarse a la chica sin que ella se percatara. Hinata se volvió a sonrojar "¡Por qué tuve que haber dicho eso!"

- Yo…yo me deje llevar por el momento.- dijo mientras comenzaba a peinarse- Además, nunca antes lo había hecho y no puedo compararlo con alguna otra vez anterior, así que ¿cómo puedo saber que realmente fue bueno?- comentó con honestidad.

La peliazul sin ser consciente había asestado un golpe que noqueaba al orgullo masculino de su compañero. Era verdad, ella era virgen, nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero ella debía haberlo sentido, el mismo orgasmo indescriptible que había sentido él.

Hinata no escuchó respuesta por parte del chico. Sonrió, si Sasuke no contestaba era porque ella tenía razón. Se dio la vuelta para ver donde estaba y lo vio parado justo enfrente de ella. Su sonrisa se desvaneció. Sasuke tenía esa mirada intensa y ardiente, que siempre parecía derretirla.

-Tienes razón Hyuuga, pero créeme lo de anoche fue mucho más que sólo bueno. – tomó su mano y comenzó a trazar círculos suavemente en su palma con su pulgar. Las piernas de Hinata comenzaron a temblar –Además, nunca he tenido quejas en lo que a sexo se refiere. No quiero ser arrogante, pero en cuanto a eso las mujeres también me han considerado un genio. – levantó su mano llevándola hasta sus labios y besándole los dedos. Se acercó a ella y le susurró. – Aunque si no me crees, podemos repetir la dosis las veces que quieras hasta que estés convencida de mi destreza. – suspiró sobre su oído. – Dime, por casualidad no te estarás sintiendo… enferma…

"¡¡Teme!!" Hinata retiró su mano violentamente. ¡¡Imbécil Sasuke!!

-No, ya he superado el estúpido "malestar", creo que la "dosis" de ayer fue más que suficiente y dudo muchísimo que la tenga que volver a repetir… ¡¡porque ni loca permitiré que tú Sasuke Uchiha vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima!! – Gritó hundiéndole los dedos en el pecho. Tomó su equipo y salió hecha una furia.


	9. Dignidad Hyuuga vs Orgullo Uchiha

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasuke la vio azotar con cólera la puerta. Así que Hinata no iba a caer tan fácilmente como él lo había esperado, como lo hacían el resto de las mujeres apenas él mostraba tener algo de interés en ellas. Como ya se había dado cuenta, Hinata Hyuuga no era como las demás mujeres que había conocido. Tal vez no tendría que haberle dicho ese último comentario. Sonrió. La verdad era que le resultaba sumamente entretenido verla explotar de esa forma. Le divirtió el saber que se iba a resistir. Nada como un reto, él nunca resistía uno. Tomó su equipo y saltó por la ventana.

La ciudad era muy bella de noche, pero de día era un lugar de ensueño. Sus calles no eran tan grandes como las de Konoha pero tenían la medida perfecta para el tamaño de esta. La mayoría de las casas compartían el mismo tipo de arquitectura. Incluso los locales de venta de lo que parecía ser la zona comercial respetaban el modelo de diseño. Tenían ese estilo clásico japonés, relajante y concordante con la naturaleza que tanto había enorgullecido a las generaciones antiguas, y que parecía que las nuevas respetaban y querían seguir manteniendo. Un estilo que le iba perfecto al lugar, haciéndolo inigualable.

Se divisaban unas blancas y esponjosas nubes en el cielo pero aún así, el sol del mediodía bañaba completamente todos los rincones con sus ardientes rayos. Parecía que el calor del verano era el mismo en cualquier lugar del mundo. Las calles estaban bastantes concurridas. Decenas de personas circulaban por doquier. A pesar de que el calor era bastante fuerte, el aire que llegaba a través de los múltiples bosquecillos lograba refrescar algo el ambiente.

Hinata caminaba presurosa colándose entre la gente. Le hubiera gustado ir por los tejados, eso haría más rápida su llegada al palacio pero lo mejor era ir de manera normal sin llamar la atención. Un profunda e inquietante mirada de ojos grises le seguía los movimientos a distancia, asegurándose de no ser percibida por la chica. La peliazul decidió internarse en las cercanas zonas verdes, tal vez por allí se transitara mejor. El propietario de la mirada torció una sonrisa de triunfo al ver que se adentraba en el bosque.

La belleza natural del lugar casi le quito el aliento. Se podían apreciar en todo su esplendor unos jardines de incontables plantas que se encontraban en la entrada del bosquecillo. Los rayos del sol de verano cayendo de lleno sobre ellas en plena explosión floral hacían del sitio un lugar memorable, casi idílico. Los sietes colores del arco iris parecían estar estacionados en ese lugar, reposando sobre un manto inmenso de verde pasto.

Los colores y olores de las flores la absorbieron, deteniéndola por un momento. De pronto recordó un sitio similar. Sólo que ese estaba rodeado de cristal. Las plantas y flores de ese lugar eran cultivadas de manera controlada para efectos medicinales, en un ambiente en donde el clima también era regulado artificialmente. Pero no por eso dejaba de resultar precioso. Un lugar que en su momento le pareció romántico e ideal para lo que había decidido hacer. Sin embargo las cosas no habían resultado en lo que ella esperaba. Sonrió con nostalgia.

Tenía dieciséis años y creía estar enamorada.

Enamorada de alguien quien al principio le inspiraba temor. Aunque después de su enfrentamiento con Naruto su actitud se había modificado.

Al encontrarse de nuevo ya no era el mismo, él había cambiado tanto. Tan distinto de la primera vez que le había conocido. Tan diferente del chico siniestro y aterrador que había sido; ahora hasta de vez en cuando sonreía, y cuando lo hacía, lo hacía de corazón.

En las pocas semanas que habían convivido, su actitud y nueva visión de sí mismo ante la vida influyeron tanto en ella que fue la primera vez que sintió que ya no era la misma, que había cambiado.

La Hinata Hyuuga que era ahora se debía en gran medida a él y a todo lo que le había aprendido, no relativo a combates, entrenamientos o técnicas, sino a cómo enfrentar la vida y encarar y cambiar nuestro destino por más difícil que pareciera ser. El cambio radical que él había dado lo habían transformado en alguien sereno, sabio, en alguien confiable que ahora trasmitía una seguridad y calidez que le hicieron tener sentimientos confusos a su corazón.

Era por eso que tontamente había seguido el consejo de Ino de besarlo para ver si con eso lograba aclarar lo que sentía. Pensó que no se atrevería sin embargo esos serenos ojos verdes le habían inspirado confianza. Y así lo hizo, de forma tímida y algo atropellada, al fin y al cabo era la primera vez que lo hacía. Se había acercado a él y plantado, con algo de torpeza, sus temblorosos labios rosas en los cálidos labios masculinos. Pero no había sucedido lo que esperaba. En su interior no se desató esa mezcla de júbilo y alegría que su amiga le dijo que experimentaría. No, no era amor lo que sentía, no podía explicarlo sólo sabía que amor no era. Admiración, simpatía, tal vez cariño pero no amor. Extrañamente no se sintió triste pero si la más tonta y avergonzada sobre la tierra, quería desaparecer en ese momento. Aunque él con toda la serenidad que ahora le caracterizaba había hablado con ella y las cosas se habían aclarado. Su humillante acto no había sido en vano, había ganado a cambio un inapreciable y valioso amigo para siempre.

Un suave viento agitó las hermosas flores, sacándola de sus pensamientos. De nuevo enfocó la mirada en el jardín florido. Había unas que particularmente llamaron su atención, se aproximó hasta ellas para observarlas mejor. No eran tan llamativas como las demás, solo tenían una simple hilera de seis pétalos azules, pero tenían una cálida sencillez que las hacía, a sus ojos, las más bellas de todas. Tal vez se debía a que eran de su color favorito. Se inclinó tocando sus suaves pétalos, acercó su rostro y un ligero aroma perfumado llegó hasta su nariz.

Sentado desde la rama de un árbol Sasuke la observaba. No había sido difícil dar con ella. Sabía que se dirigiría al palacio y que intentaría evitar lugares muy atestados de gente para poder desplazarse mejor. Iba a adentrarse en el bosque cuando la había visto parada contemplando los jardines. Parecía tan relajada, despreocupada. Disfrutaba de verdad el contemplar el paisaje. La vio inclinarse y retirarse el cabello para oler unas flores.

Esa imagen removió la memoria de Sasuke, trayéndole un recuerdo. Conocía esas flores. Una figura femenina de cabellos negros apareció en su mente. Reclinada sobre la tierra apreciaba unas flores, las mismas que habían llamado la atención de la Hyuuga, mientras le sonreía a él de manera dulce. Una ligera sonrisa triste se torció en el imperturbable rostro del Uchiha.

Hinata se levantó tenía que continuar. Le hubiera gustado saber cómo se llamaban, así podría tal vez decirle a Ino y ver si ella podía conseguirle unas semillas para cultivar algunas de esas hermosas flores en su casa.

Miró el cielo y el jardín que tenía enfrente, un lugar de verdad precioso.

Antes de irse respiró por última vez el olor de las flores, del día soleado.

"¿Por qué siempre hueles tan delicioso? A día soleado, a flores" Se sonrojó. Justo lo que él había dicho de ella momentos antes de besarla. Tocó sus labios con los dedos.

"Y a… algo más, un aroma que sólo tienes tú" Una pequeña y espontánea sonrisa apareció en su ruborizado rostro. No creía a Sasuke capaz de decir cosas como esas. Tal vez no era como ella pensaba. Pero es que siempre parecía tan atemorizante y frío… Frío. Hinata estaba muy lejos de haber sentido frío cuando estuvo en sus brazos o mientras su boca la besaba y con su lengua despertaba sensaciones aún más intensas de las que ya sentía. El deseo reverberó en su cuerpo haciéndola estremecerse.

¡No! No le ayudaba en nada recordar lo que había pasado y que debía olvidar. Sí, debía olvidarlo, pero ¿de verdad podría hacerlo? Peor aún ¿quería ella hacerlo?

- Si te dedicas a vagar Hyuuga, no vamos a llegar tan rápido como quieres para entregar los pergaminos.- Hinata lo miró algo sorprendida y molesta consigo ¿Qué clase de ninja era ella que nunca escuchaba cuando se le acercaba?

A lo lejos, los ojos grises se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el arribo del compañero de la chica. Un destelló de frustración apareció en ellos, pero después volvieron a tornarse de nuevo insondables, fríos. No había por qué desesperarse, pronto le llegaría el momento de arreglar cuentas con Hinata Hyuuga. Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos presionando con fuerza una pieza de metal para después, desaparecer entre las calles.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? – comenzó a caminar, adentrándose en el bosque.

- Por más que ahora te disguste mi presencia somos compañeros Hyuuga, así que tenemos que completar esta misión, juntos. –La vio ruborizada ¿en qué estaría pensando? La chica no le contestó. Se le emparejó. – Toma, supongo que no te ha dado tiempo de comer algo. Acabo de comprarlo. Tal vez no esté tan bien como los que tú te preparas, pero este comestible.- Le extendió la mano ofreciéndole un onigiri con vegetales.

Hinata se mostró contrariada, de nuevo mostraba esa gentileza que pensó no tenía. No quería tomarlo pero sería una descortesía hacia su gesto, además de que su estomago traicionero dio un pequeño rugido al ver la bola de arroz. No había probado nada desde el anochecer cuando habían llegado.

- Arigato, no debiste molestarte.- Lo aceptó, comenzó a comerlo. Terminó con el onigiri bastante rápido, no se había dado cuenta que tenía tanta hambre. Caminaron un rato en silencio.

- Debiste haberme esperado. No tuvimos oportunidad de inspeccionar el lugar y ver que tan seguro era. Podrías haber arriesgado la misión al irte por tu propia cuenta.- A pesar de que había utilizado su acostumbrado tono engreído, no había sonado severo. Hinata se sintió culpable, él tenía razón. – Además que le diría a la Hokage si alguien te llegase a atacar por andar sola en este lugar. – comentó en tono ligero, Hinata lo miro de soslayo. Tal vez lo había dicho en broma pero se sintió algo decepcionaba de que la creyera una presa fácil.

- Aunque lo dudes se defenderme y puedo protegerme yo misma. Si eso que dices pasara, no necesitaría la ayuda de nadie. Podría arreglármelas sola. – contestó con serenidad. Dio un salto hasta las ramas de los árboles, comenzando a avanzar por ellos.

- ¿De verdad? Hablando así parecería que eres una ninja fría e insensible. Aunque la imagen no te acompaña. Tienes más la apariencia de una sencilla chica de campo que de temible kunoichi.- unos segundos más ya estaba junto a ella.

- Las apariencias engañan. No necesito actuar altanera y soberbia para demostrar que soy una buena kunoichi. Por si no lo sabes tengo rango Jounin, Uchiha.- Hablaba sin apartar la mirada del camino, aunque no podía negar que se sentía nerviosa de estar de nuevo cerca de él. Su cuerpo entero parecía estar en alerta ante su cercanía. Sasuke sonrió.

- Tienes razón las apariencias mienten, si tu fervor para pelear es el mismo que despliegas cuando haces… otras cosas. – Hinata ignoró el comentario. – Debes de ser una rival de cuidado. Me gustaría tener un combate contigo para ver si ese rango es meritorio… Claro, a no ser que… me tengas miedo... – dio un salto rápido poniéndose por delante de ella.

- No lo conseguirás esta vez…-lo alcanzó, adelantándose unos metros de él.

- ¿Conseguir que?

- Provocarme.- Le miró de reojo.

- No pretendo provocarte Hyuuga, sólo me gustaría constatar si mi compañera es tan buena ninja como dice ser…

- Claro, si tú lo dices. Aunque creo que lo único que pretendes, es hacerme enojar para caer en tu juego.

- ¿Caer en mi juego?

- Sí, y así puedas tener una excusa de contacto físico conmigo para luego abalanzarte sobre mí… como lo hiciste anoche…- Lo miró de nuevo, debía ser el calor pero Sasuke parecía que se había… ruborizado.

- Si mal no recuerdo, no hice nada que tú no me permitieras, Hyuuga. –Objetó algo divertido, le gustaba la Hyuuga cuando era mordaz. Ahora el rubor la cubría a ella.

- Eso no volverá a pasar.- intentó sonar calmada.

- Tienes razón, Hyuuga, eso no volverá a suceder…- Contestó muy seguro de sí.

Hinata apartó un momento la vista del camino, mirándole con algo de… ¿desilusión? No se suponía que eso era lo que ella deseaba, que él la dejara en paz. Olvidarse de lo que había sucedido. Entonces por qué repentinamente se sentía desolada. Sin ser consciente disminuyó su paso. ¿De verdad él le había hablado en serio? Una inquietante opresión se posó en su pecho, cerrándole la garganta.

Sasuke seguía andando si dejar de ver hacia a delante, ganándole unos metros otra vez. Ella aumentó el ritmo, alcanzándolo de nuevo. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de verlo a los ojos y saber si mentía.

- Es…es bueno que estemos de acuerdo.- Lo miró de soslayo, intentando leer su perfil, tratando de no sonar tan abatida como se sentía.

- Sí, Hyuuga, como dije no volverá a pasar. – Sasuke volteó a verla, un brillo travieso irradiaba de sus ojos. – La próxima vez serás tú quien no se pueda contener y te… "abalances" sobre mí. - Hinata volteó de súbito para verlo. El corazón se le agitó.

- ¡B-baka! Eso nunca sucederá…-Una sensación muy parecida al alivio se adentró en su cuerpo, liberándola de la opresión que acababa de sentir.

Apartar la vista de donde andaba fue totalmente imprudente. Cuando saltó de nuevo para alcanzar otra de las ramas no apoyo bien el pie en la que se desplazaba y resbaló. Sasuke giró, y en lo que a Hinata le pareció un pestañeó, llegó hasta ella sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. La depositó en el suelo, soltándola pero quedándose cerca, muy cerca.

- Nunca digas nunca, Hyuuga.- le habló con voz suave y ronca a centímetros de su cara. Hinata sintió secársele la garganta al escucharlo. Una oleada de calor, que nada tenía que ver con el clima, y que ahora ya sabía a qué se debía, la invadió de repente. La creciente agitación del deseo se apoderó de ella, sacudiéndole el corazón, despojándola del aire que había en sus pulmones. Aspiró con fuerza su inconfundible olor, ese olor que siempre recordaría. Hinata de pronto deseó acercar su nariz al cuello de chico para llenarse completamente de su varonil aroma. Sasuke tenía esa conocida mirada que la hipnotizaba posándose sobre sus opalinos ojos. El chico se acercó aún más, su cálido aliento le acarició los labios. Ella supo lo que vendría, él iba a besarla. Hinata entrecerró los ojos y levantó la barbilla. Estuvo a punto de sonreír. Anhelaba que Sasuke lo hiciera. – Ya te lo dije Hyuuga, la siguiente vez, tendrás que ser tú quien inicie las cosas. – Sasuke se dio vuelta, alejándose de ella mientras sonreía con suficiencia.

Hinata tragó saliva con dificultad. No lo había hecho, no la había besado. El calor de la vergüenza le tiñó el rostro mientras que una desconocida sensación de frustración la embargaba. Apretó los puños dejando escapar un ligero soplido de desesperación.

-¡Sueñas Uchiha! –replicó molesta, mas con ella misma que con él. La realidad es que lo deseaba y más que antes si era posible. Y él lo sabía y quería tomar ventaja de ello.

Pero no se permitiría caer de nuevo. Una cosa era haber sucumbido la noche anterior cuando no era consciente de lo que pasaba en su interior y otra muy distinta que hiciera lo que Sasuke pretendía. Además si él no lo hubiera comenzado, probablemente ella seguiría sin darse cuenta.

Pero ahora que tenía pleno conocimiento de su situación y de lo que él intentaba, estaba segura que podía resistir al efecto de tenerlo cerca. Bueno no tan segura pero lo lograría. Lograría controlar la sensación que le causaba, hasta reducirla y eliminarla por completo de su cuerpo. Tal como si fuera una enfermedad. Ella llegaría a hacerse inmune a él. Sasuke se iba a quedar con un palmo de narices si pensaba que ella se le echaría encima sólo porque lo deseaba. Él podría hacer lo que quisiera pero ella no caería. Le demostraría al arrogante Sasuke Uchiha que no era tan irresistible como se creía.

"¡Ja! De verdad que eres ingenua en creerte eso" Su Temari-conciencia aparecía otra vez.

"-¿Nani?-" Se contrarió, su plan era prefecto.

"No te trates de engañar Hina, el tipo es tan perversamente sexy, que cómo resistírsele" Ahora su Ino-conciencia también hacía acto de aparición.

"-¡Pues lo lograré!-"

"Sí, y ¿cómo lo harás? ¿Soñando que lo seduces en la regadera?" La clara ironía de Temari se reflejaba en ese comentario.

"¡Kya! Que buen sueño Hina" Soltó su Ino interna, con claro regocijo.

"-…-" Se ruborizó al recordarlo.

"Dijiste que eras una mujer adulta, actúa como tal. Deja de tener reservas con lo que sientes" Otro comentario contundente.

"-Es que…-" Nada convincente se le ocurrió.

"Así es Hina. ¡Vamos, suéltate! Si el chico te gusta esta bien, ¿ne?"

Ese pensamiento le tomó por sorpresa y tampoco pudo contestar, no encontró nada con que defenderse.

El resto del camino Hinata se había mantenido a distancia de su compañero. Pensando en lo último. ¿Sasuke le gustaba? Miró su espalda y sus cabellos negros agitándose con el aire, respiró su incomparable aroma. Los rápidos latidos de su corazón contestaron la pregunta.

Avanzaban en silencio, ninguno parecía tener la intención de hablarle al otro.

Sasuke se preguntaba que estaría pensando la Hyuuga. Su boca se torció en una mueca de fastidio. La chica de nuevo había golpeado su orgullo. "¡Que se había lanzado encima de ella!" Aunque no era del todo falso. Pero la tensión había sido demasiada y su voz acompañada por la invitación de sus brillantes ojos lo había terminado de desequilibrar. Sin embargo no se arrepentía, él nunca se arrepentía de lo que hacía.

Pero ahora ella tendría que ser quien perdiera el control. Ella misma se había sentenciado al haber dicho que no dejaría que él le pusiera una mano encima y así lo haría, aceptaría el reto. Él ganaría, porque ella aún lo deseaba, lo acababa de constatar con sus propios ojos al acercársele. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. La Hyuuga caería, ninguna mujer por más que lo intentara se resistía a Sasuke Uchiha, él siempre obtenía lo que quería. Tal vez ahora si podría cumplir su fantasía de verla suplicando por él. La mueca se convirtió en sonrisa.

- Al parecer ya llegamos… - Fue el primero en romper el silencio. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba lo que parecían ser los terrenos del palacio. Descendió de los árboles al suelo firme.

- Hai – contestó su compañera, cuidando de no aterrizar muy cerca de él.

Salieron del bosque, tomando una vereda que conducía hacia el palacio. Se detuvieron al llegar a una gran puerta que daba entrada. Había dos puestos de control de cada lado, con dos personas a cargo de ellos en cada uno. Tenían que pasar por uno de los puestos antes de poder acceder a los terrenos. Una muralla rodeaba todo el lugar. Viéndolo bien a Hinata le parecía como una versión miniatura de Konoha.

- Identifíquense.- Solicitó el que parecía el más joven de los guardias, que usaba un pañuelo atado al cabello, mientras el otro, que tenía un tatuaje en una de sus mejillas, sólo se limitó a observar.

- Konichiwa, somos ninjas de Konoha- Mostró su protector frontal que llevaba colgado al cuello.- Estamos aquí para ver a Haruna-sama.- Hinata los miró y sonrió.

- Ah, los Shinobis de la Hoja.- El joven se sonrojó ante la sonrisa de la chica. Revisó con algo de nerviosismo lo que parecía una bitácora, para luego mirarlos de nuevo.- Sí, aquí están, Hyuuga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke.- Hinata asintió cortésmente.- Pueden entrar…

- Arigato- sonrió, mientras volteaba a ver de reojo a Sasuke, quien comenzaba a caminar para entrar al lugar.

- Su compañero no mostró su placa de shinobi, ¿Cómo podemos saber si de verdad es un ninja de la Hoja?- inquirió de pronto el sujeto del tatuaje antes de que entrara.

- ¿Eso importa? – preguntó Sasuke con su acostumbrada arrogancia, dándose la vuelta para verlo de forma retadora.

- Por supuesto que no importa…- respondió una amistosa voz a su espalda. Un hombre joven se aproximaba hasta ellos. Sasuke lo reconoció, era el guardia que había preguntado por la Hyuuga en la mañana, - Está bien Ren, a partir de ahora yo me hago cargo.

- Como usted diga Ranmaru-san. – El hombre llamado Ren asintió pero le dedicó a Sasuke una mirada de inconformidad.

- Konichiwa, soy Kurohara Ranmaru, Jefe de seguridad del País Nano y guardia personal de Haruna-sama. Pero ustedes pueden llamarme Ranmaru o Ranma.- giró a ver a la kunoichi. –Es un placer conocerla al fin Hinata-Hime.- sonrió galantemente a la chica haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Ante el gesto, un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de Hyuuga.- Me alegra que ya estén aquí.

- Si sus subordinados no nos hubieran detenido, ya estaríamos en presencia de Haruna-sama.- contestó Sasuke mirándolo con molestia.

- ¿Uchiha-san, cierto?- Sasuke asintió sin dejar que se notase su turbación por la pregunta. El guardia continuó. - Tendrá que disculpar a Ren, Uchiha-san pero él es muy estricto y profesional en lo que a su trabajo se refiere, eso lo hace uno de nuestros mejores elementos.- le sonrió a Ren.- Desde el incidente de hace unos cuantos años, nos hemos esforzado por mejorar la seguridad del lugar y de Haruna-sama. Creo que Hinata-hime recordara eso.- Hinata asintió

- Ranmaru-san no es necesario que me llame de esa manera, sólo con mi nombre estará bien.- pidió de manera cordial.

- Sumimase, no pretendía incomodarla, es sólo que al ser miembro de uno de los clanes más renombrados y poderosos de todo el País del Fuego, me pareció adecuado. Pero si usted lo prefiere así, entonces está bien Hinata-san.- volvió a dedicarle una espléndida sonrisa, mientras los conducía al palacio

Ranmaru era bastante más alto que Sasuke pero casi con el mismo físico. Cuerpo fibroso, atlético. Irradiaba seguridad. Tenía el cabello rojizo y lo llevaba desordenado dándole un aspecto relajantemente despreocupado (le recordó el de Kakashi-sensei). Su varonil rostro de facciones más que atractivas mostraba amabilidad. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la chica fueron sus bonitos y profundos ojos grises. En ese momento brillaban de una manera tan especial que a Hinata le hubiera gustado identificar a que se debía.


	10. El Orgullo Uchiha se tambalea

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

El terreno donde se alzaba el palacio estaba diseñado en una perfecta forma pentagonal, con cinco pequeños lagos rodeando cada lado. Sólo uno de los ángulos daba entrada al edificio pasando a través de un sendero cercado por unos setos bien podados. Los otros dos ángulos interiores que continuaban estaban cerrados por pequeños bosquecitos de verdes bambúes, los cuales dejaban despejado un tramo de terreno, en donde se ubicaban unos estanques rodeados de unos pulcros jardines, los más bellos que Hinata había visto hasta entonces. El espacio restante estaba ocupado por la construcción en donde residía la princesa Haruna y su administración. El edificio era magnífico, parecía uno de esos extraordinarios castillos de la antigua época de los samuráis que Hinata tanto había escuchado hablar en los cuentos. Tenía esa singular sincronía espacio-naturaleza que mantenía el resto de la ciudad.

- Impresionante lugar.- Sasuke comentó mirando sin emoción alguna el singular sitio.

- Ya lo creo.- se limitó a contestar su sorprendida compañera. Sasuke la miró de reojo. La chica parecía beberse con los ojos lo que veía. Su cara aunque reflejaba una clara seriedad la contrastaba un brillo radiante en los opalinos ojos. Dos emociones diferentes en el mismo rostro. Le entraron ganas de sonreír al verla.

- Veo que la ha impresionado el palacio, Hinata-san.

- Hai, es un sitio… precioso. Me deja sin palabras.- apartó la mirada para sonreírle con sinceridad al pelirrojo. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- Yo tuve la misma reacción cuando lo vi la primera vez.- Ranmaru también veía con fascinación el palacio.- Entremos por favor, Haruna-sama esta esperándolos.

Los escoltó por el interior del edificio, que por dentro también era impresionante, hasta el lugar en donde la princesa despachaba los asuntos administrativos del País.

Tocó la puerta, una segura y clara voz femenina (que le recordó a la de la Hokage) les autorizó a pasar.

Era una habitación bastante amplia, más aún que el despacho de la Godaime. Una gran mesa al lado, una serie de estantes con pergaminos, gavetas que guardaban documentos y una mesita en donde había unas tasas y un recipiente para té, conformaban el mobiliario del lugar. Mientras que las paredes eran adornadas por unas magníficas pinturas de paisajes montañosos. Unas grandes puertas corredizas justo enfrente de la puerta principal daban salida hacia uno de los jardines.

- Haruna-Sama, Los enviados de Konoha están aquí.- Ranmaru pareció de pronto algo tímido al dirigirse a la mujer que aún no les prestaba atención.

La joven mujer que estaba sentada justo en el centro de la mesa y que al parecer estaba en plena revisión de papeleo administrativo, dejó lo que hacía para mirar a los visitantes. Haruna, la nueva feudal del País Nano se levantó.

Ahora Hinata la recordaba perfectamente. Su cabello color castaño cenizo, lo recordó largo, debía seguir igual sólo que en este momento lo llevaba recogido en un elaborado moño y lo adornaba con una hermosa peineta de marfil con las formas de flores en los bordes y dos palillos de oro que terminaban en dos pares de perlas; la vestimenta que portaba era muy diferente a la que usaba cuando se habían visto por primera vez, esta vez vestía de manera exquisita un kimono de verano precioso, de un tenue color durazno, con un estampado maravilloso de flores y pequeñas aves en las faldas, y que era sujetado por un obi naranja haciendo resaltar su estilizada silueta. Conservaba el mismo porte arrogante que tanto había molestado a Naruto.

Tal parecía que no había cambiado mucho, sino fuera por lo diferente que era su mirada esta vez. En aquella ocasión cuando la había conocido, lucía triste, amargada, vacía. Sus impresionantes ojos violetas destellaban desprecio y resentimiento. Ahora tenían un resplandor especial, que la hacían ver radiante, feliz. Brillaron aún más al reconocer a Hinata.

- ¿Hinata?... ¡Oh Kami! Casi no te reconozco.- Se acercó hasta la kunoichi.- Si no fuera por tus preciosos ojos, juraría que no eras tú.- Hinata sonrió.- La misma sonrisa dulce, sí en efecto eres tú.- se acercó más para darle un abrazo. La peliazul se sorprendió pero correspondió al inesperado gesto.

- Konichiwa, Haruna-sama. Es un gran placer verla de nuevo.

- Estas tan diferente, mírate como has crecido y tu cabello es tan largo y hermoso.- tocó los mechones negros entre sus dedos.- Es una lástima que Naruto no haya podido venir, me habría encantado verlo de nuevo. Pero veo que te designaron otro acompañante.- sonrió con educación hacia el shinobi de cabellos negros, que la miró con gesto inalterable.

- Haruna-sama, mi compañero es Uchiha Sasuke.- Se sintió nerviosa al presentarlo, el chico sólo inclinó la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo ante la mujer.- Naruto-kun estaba de misión cuando su petición llegó con Hokage-sama es por eso es que no está aquí, pero estoy segura que no hubiera dudado en venir.

- Me hubiera encantado verlo.- sonrió resignada.- Debe haber crecido tanto como tú. Espero que no haya cambiado su desparpajada actitud.

- Naruto-kun es más alto ahora, aunque sigue siendo el mismo chico admirable de siempre.- contestó divertida. La peliazul tomó su equipo y abrió la bolsa, sacando los pergaminos que custodiaban y entregándoselos. - Sus pergaminos están a salvo.

- Arigato.- Haruna sonrió melancólica al tomar los viejos rollos, abrazándolos contra su pecho.- Sabía que los Shinobis de Konoha me harían llegar con seguridad los preciados pergaminos de mi padre. Temía que pudieran robarlos.

- Si son tan valiosos para usted ¿Por qué los tenía en El País del Arroz?- preguntó Sasuke con ese característico tono arrogante. Hinata se sonrojó ¿es qué nunca se mostraba educado? Por suerte Haruna parecía que no le importaba el tono del chico. En cambio Ranmaru no pudo ocultar su molestia al mirarlo.

- Cuando huía del País Nano hace ya varios años, por un golpe de estado, viajaba de incógnita con unos comerciantes del País de Arroz. En esa ocasión fue cuando conocí a Naruto y Hinata. Yo era muy diferente a como soy ahora y gran parte de ese cambio se debe a ellos.- sonrió al ver a la peliazul.- Por demostrarme no solo con sus palabras sino con actos que el proteger a los que lo necesitan, a los que quieres, es lo que de verdad importa. Que si tomas en cuenta eso te haces más fuerte y aunque caigas, recuperas el valor para ponerte de pie.- Sasuke sonrió, palabras sin duda de Naruto. Ese baka siempre sería igual.- Te vuelves mejor persona. - Inesperadamente los ojos de Haruna se llenaron de lágrimas, respiró hondo y volvió a recobrar la compostura.- Aun sin que yo les agradase, aun a costa de arriesgar sus propias vidas, nos protegieron. Después de que Naruto me salvara de morir, mi actitud hacia la vida cambió. Decidí regresar a mi País y luchar por el ideal de mi padre, que nuestra tierra fuera de las más bellas, que la gente se sintiera orgullosa y feliz de vivir aquí. Sin embargo ese acto tan despreciable, de utilizar a los comerciantes para protegerme, me dejo en deuda con ellos y les hice saber que cuando necesitaran algo de mí o mi País no dudarán en pedirlo. Era lo menos que podía hacer.- Hinata vio aparecer un brillo de admiración en los ojos de Ranmaru.- Hace unos meses me llegó una petición de uno de ellos, su aldea estaba atravesando por una terrible sequía y la gente estaba muriendo de hambre. Así que decidí enviarles algunas provisiones y estos pergaminos que contienen una recopilación de sellos y técnicas especiales para el crecimiento de las plantas y el abastecimiento de agua. Un arduo trabajo de investigación de mi familia y de mi padre. Espero que les hayan servido.

- Fue un gesto muy generoso de su parte.- comentó la peliazul. Sasuke la miró de reojo, su compañera sonría conmovida.- Y sí, les han servido de mucho. Cuando estuvimos allí para recoger los pergaminos y traerlos de regreso a Konoha pude ver los campos verdes, y los brotes de las cosechas recién saliendo de la tierra.

- Me alegra escuchar eso.- sonrió aliviada.- Bueno, que les parece si seguimos la charla mientras comemos, he pedido que prepararan un pequeño banquete para su llegada- miró a ambos.

- Arigato, Haruna-sama no debió molestarse.

- Por supuesto que no es molestia, además me encantaría que se quedaran. Pasen la noche aquí. Descansen. Ya mañana podrán regresar al País del Fuego, ¿Qué dicen?

- Pues…- Hinata dudó. Miró de soslayo a Sasuke.

- Vamos Hinata-san, Sasuke-san. Así podrán relajarse y disfrutar un poco de la ciudad. Esta semana se inició la festividad de las flores y justo esta tarde habrá un concurso de monumentos florales, Haruna-sama será la que designe al ganador, también hay juegos, puestos de dulces, frutas, orquestas callejeras, bueno, hay tanto que ver en el País Nano. No se arrepentirán. - Ranmaru desplegó su galante sonrisa a Hinata. Un sabor amargo subió a la boca de Sasuke. Ese tipo le irritaba.

- No creo que sea buena idea retrasarnos por eso. No estamos aquí por paseo.- le dijo el pelinegro con claro tono malhumorado.

- Pero…-intentó continuar Ranmaru

- Oh, no intentaba ser impertinente Sasuke-san, si desean irse, está bien. Entiendo, este es su trabajo.- La mirada de la feudal se entristeció. Hinata se sintió mal al verla.

- Nos gustaría quedarnos Haruna-sama y disfrutar de su hospitalidad.- Le sonrió con cortesía la Hyuuga.- A decir verdad me encantaría visitar la ciudad y verla de día. Sé que a Uchiha-san no le importará si sólo es por hoy, ¿verdad? – Sonrió con algo de timidez a su compañero mientras le miraba con un asomo de súplica en sus ojos de luna. Su actitud lo turbó, nunca se había dirigido a él de esa manera tan suave. No entendió por qué pero se sintió un tanto inquieto. Haruna y Ranmaru lo veían con expectación. Exhaló con pesadez.

- Esta bien, pero nos iremos mañana temprano.- accedió de mala gana.

- Arigato, Sasuke-kun.- Le agradeció, llamándole por su nombre de forma muy familiar y regalándole una sincera sonrisa. Al ver sus opalinos ojos resplandecer, experimentó una cálida sensación en el pecho y una leve pérdida de aire. El par de brillantes lunas lo hipnotizaron. Se perdió en el momento, mirándola. Sintió la gran necesidad de acercarse y… Unos golpes en el hombro lo hicieron reaccionar

- Ya verá que bien la pasan, Sasuke-san.- Ranmaru se había acercado dándole unas palmadas. Sasuke lo miró con una clara antipatía que Ranmaru pareció no notar.

- Pues no se diga más, pasemos a comer.- dijo Haruna claramente feliz. Ranmaru sonrió.

El "pequeño" banquete consistía en una fuente con decenas de llamativos y olorosos platillos. Guisos, sopas, ensaladas, postres, frutas, todo se miraba apetitoso. El comedor también era un lugar bastante espacioso y cómodo. Dos jóvenes chicas, se encargaban de llenarles los vasos de bebidas y de estar al pendiente de reemplazar los platillos de la fuente cuando se agotaban sus contenidos.

La conversación había continuado mientras comían, aunque sólo ellos tres hablaban, Sasuke nada más se limitaba a escuchar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero ya llevaban un buen rato en la mesa. Ranmaru era el más animado de todos. Era una persona realmente graciosa, le recordaba en algo a Kiba. Aunque a Sasuke no parecía caerle en gracia, bueno a él nada parecía divertirle. Sin embargo no parecía molesto más bien algo pensativo.

A pesar de haber seis personas en la habitación y de no estar sentados muy juntos, la peliazul se sentía nerviosa como si su compañero estuviera a centímetros de ella. Cerró los ojos y se reprendió mentalmente, tenía que relajarse.

Unas rojas y apetitosas fresas en uno de los platillos del centro llamaron su atención. Decidió probar una. Se llevó a la boca la olorosa fruta, dándole un pequeño mordisco. Cuando la termino, lamió uno de sus dedos. Se sintió observada al hacer eso. No se equivocaba. Levantó la vista al frente y en ese momento unos penetrantes ojos negros capturaron sus orbes plateados. Sin poder evitarlo recordó cuando él había lamido suavemente su dedo, precisamente ese que se lamía en este instante. Se ruborizó. Sasuke la miró con malicia y torció una sonrisa traviesa. ¿Habría recordado lo mismo que ella? Lo más seguro era que sí.

Desvió la mirada e intentó poner atención a sus anfitriones. De reojo lo vio inclinarse hacia el platillo y tomar una de las fresas. La degustó con suma lentitud, mientras miraba a la kunoichi con intensidad. La imagen la perturbó. Cómo podía convertir algo tan simple como comer una fresa en una escena tan torturadora para su paz interna. Tragó con fuerza. Después al terminarla, succionó, al igual que ella lo había hecho, uno de sus dedos sin apartar ni un solo instante la vista de ella. Volvió a poner la misma sonrisa traviesa y… le guiñó un ojo. A Hinata casi se le paralizó el corazón. Un rubor intenso volvió a cubrir sus mejillas. "Perversamente sexy" Sí, su Ino-conciencia tenía razón. Un calor abrazante le sobrevino. De nuevo se sentía un manojo de nervios. "Ignóralo, Hinata" "Ignóralo" se dijo, bueno mas bien, se gritó mentalmente.

De nuevo trató de prestar atención a sus acompañantes y lo consiguió. Claro, después de un rato, y con la ayuda de un buen vaso de agua fría. Pero había conseguido relajarse otra vez y escuchaba atenta las historias de Ranmaru.

- … entonces cuando encontré a la tierna mascota, el rescatado tuve que ser yo. Porque resultó que el precioso puerquito del granjero de la aldea era un enorme y bastante furioso jabalí. ¡Y yo aún no sabía algún jutsu que pudiera serme útil! Así que cuando mi primo se mofó de mi falta de valor, muy seguro de mí le dije que no había sido por miedo sino por cautela que me había subido a lo más alto de un árbol.- Hinata y Haruna se rieron ante la anécdota. Ranmaru sonreía con algo de sonrojo, mientras se mesaba distraídamente el cabello.

- Así que eres un shinobi también.- interrumpió de pronto Sasuke, el pelirrojo lo miro algo sorprendido de que por fin hablara.

- Oh Sasuke-san ¿está despierto? - intentó bromear, Sasuke ni se inmutó. Al ver la cara hosca de su interlocutor decidió responder.- Jounin, de La Aldea Oculta de la Nube.- le sonrió, señalando la placa que llevaba a modo de cinturón.

- ¿Y eres el único shinobi aquí?

- No, también están mi primo y cinco ninjas más.

- ¿Todos pertenecen a la Nube?

- Sólo mi primo y yo, tres son de La Aldea Oculta de la Roca y los otros dos son de Konoha.

- ¿En verdad hay shinobis de Konoha aquí?- preguntó Hinata

- Así es Hinata-san. En este momento están en la ciudad, vigilando que todo trascurra sin incidentes.

- Después que regresé.- Habló Haruna integrándose a la conversación.- Envié un mensaje a Tsunade-sama solicitándole los servicios de shinobis para restaurar el orden y la seguridad en el País. Sólo contaba con dos para servicio permanente así que me recomendó a los ninjas de La Roca. Mi antiguo guardia Yurinojou se mudó a la Aldea Oculta de la Nube al casarse y me sugirió a dos shinobis de ese lugar, así fue como llegaron Tetsu y Ranma.- Sonrió nostálgica.

- Agradezco mucho a Yurinojou -san por haber llegado aquí.- dijo el pelirrojo con suavidad. Hinata notó un claro sonrojo del guardia y el mismo brillo en la mirada de hacía un rato

- ¿Todos los shinobis están en la ciudad? –preguntó de nuevo el pelinegro

- Casi todos, Haruna-sama nunca se queda sin protección. Yo suelo estar de forma casi permanente en el palacio con ella, mientras que Izani y Ren se están encargando temporalmente de vigilar la entrada a los terrenos. El resto sí, se encuentra patrullando el festival.- contestó. Miró un momento su reloj.- Y hablando del Festival, Haruna-Hime, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero aún le faltan algunas cosas por hacer aquí antes de irnos y ya es bastante tarde. - le recordó a la feudal.

- Es cierto, pero es que estoy tan contenta, y son cosas poco significantes que... -

- Es mejor terminar de una vez el trabajo pendiente.- le recomendó su guardia

- Pero Ranma, hemos estado toda la mañana haciendo papeleo, no podríamos dejarlo para después. Sólo por hoy…- sonó suplicante intentando convencerlo. Sasuke los miró intrigado.

- Haruna-sama…- el tono de Ranmaru sonaba idéntico al que empleaba Shizune con la rubia líder de Konoha. Y la miraba con la misma aparente advertencia con la que la Jounin médico veía a su sensei.

- Está bien Ranma, odio cuando me ves en esa forma.- Había hecho una mueca pero para nada parecía molesta. Sus ojos brillaban.- Sumimase Hinata, Sasuke, me encantaría poder seguir con ustedes, pero tengo aun cosas que hacer.- Se levantó de la mesa junto con Ranmaru. Sasuke y Hinata hicieron lo mismo.- Si gustan pueden pasar a las habitaciones que ordené les prepararan. Fumiko, los conducirá. – Una de las chicas que parecía la más joven llegó junto a ella, hizo una pequeña inclinación a los de Konoha, sonrojándose al mirarlos.- Refrésquense y relájense un poco antes de salir a la ciudad.- Hinata asintió.- Bueno, pues entonces nos veremos en el festival.- Haruna sonrió y salió del lugar junto con su guardia. Los de Konoha miraron a la chica.

- Por-por aquí por favor.- Dijo ésta a penas con voz. Parecía algo tímida junto a los shinobis. Sasuke y Hinata la siguieron. Fumiko los dirigía en silencio a las habitaciones.

- ¿Tú eres de aquí, verdad?- preguntó Hinata queriendo romper la incómoda situación. La chica le recordaba inevitablemente a sí misma cuando era pequeña.

- H-ai, Hy-Hyuuga-sama.- respondió algo cohibida.

- No es necesario tanta formalidad Fumiko-san, con Hinata está bien.- le sonrió. Aunque la chica parecía más apenada que antes.- Debes estar muy orgullosa de vivir aquí.- continuó la Hyuuga.- Es un lugar verdaderamente bello.- Sasuke se sentía intrigado con su actitud. No importaba quien fuese, ella siempre se portaba amable. Porque a pesar de todo Ranmaru tenía razón, Hinata poseía un linaje ancestral, su clan pertenecía a la nobleza en el mundo ninja. Pero a ella parecía no importarle. Se dirigía del mismo modo dulce a las personas así fueran La Hokage, La Feudal o gente sencilla como el encargado del hotel o a esa chica que los guiaba en ese momento.- Los jardines son impresionantes pero creo que el palacio tiene los más hermosos que he visto en toda mi vida.

- ¿Us-usted lo cree? – preguntó pareciendo interesada.

- No lo creo, estoy segura.- le afirmó.

- ¿De-de verdad?- hizo una pequeña pausa, dudando en hablar.- Bue-bueno, yo-yo me encargo de cuidarlos.- comentó con más confianza.

- Pues haces un trabajo perfecto, Haruna-sama es muy afortunada por tenerte como encargada de ellos.

- Arigato Gozaimasu, Hi-Hinata-san.- sonrió mirándola emocionada.

- Tengo un pequeño jardín en mi casa, tal vez después podrías darme alguna sugerencia sobre cómo cuidarlo mejor.

- Hai, Hinata-san.- respondió encantada. Llegaron a un pasillo y Fumiko se detuvo.- Estas son sus habitaciones.- La de las puertas corredizas verdes es la suya Uchiha-san.- Fumiko enrojeció al ver su gesto adusto. El aludido asintió sin emoción. Fumiko, nerviosa de nuevo, volteó a ver a la peliazul.- Es-esta de puertas azules es la suya Hinata-san. Espero las encuentren cómodas.

- Arigato Fumiko.- contestó, mientras Sasuke las ignoró entrando en el cuarto. La chica le hizo a la Hyuuga una pequeña reverencia y se retiró. Hinata iba a entrar cuando Sasuke salió de nuevo.

- Te veo en una hora Hyuuga. No te tardes.

- ¿Una hora? ¿Para qué?- le preguntó extrañada.

- Aun falta para que oscurezca ¿Quieres ver el lugar de día, no? Así que si te apresuras tendremos más tiempo para recorrer la ciudad – Le soltó con su clásico tono seco. Hinata se desconcertó. El había accedido a quedarse pero no pensó que estaría interesado en ir. "Tendremos" No pudo evitar sentirse un poco, sólo un poco emocionada al saber que quería acompañarla. Sasuke la miró impaciente.

- Tienes razón. Me daré prisa.- contestó apenas logrando contener una sonrisa.

- Bien, te esperaré aquí afuera.- le respondió y entró de nuevo.

Sasuke miró la habitación, era espaciosa y bastante agradable. Había unos mullidos sillones y también una mesita con una bandeja de frutas y junto a esta una jarra con agua. Botó su equipo sobre uno de los muebles. Esperaba ver un futón, pero lo que había era una espléndida cama con un haori oscuro sobre ella. La feudal se había preocupado hasta por dejarles ropa disponible. Entró al baño. Le sorprendió ver una tina en el interior, hizo una mueca de fastidió, vaya cursilería. Abrió la llave del grifo y se lavó la cara.

"A Uchiha-san no le importará si sólo es por hoy, ¿verdad?" resonó su delicada voz en su cabeza ¿Por qué le había hablado así? Pensó en la posibilidad de que lo hubiese hecho a propósito para convencerlo.

Negó con la cabeza, descartando la idea, dudaba que ella intentara esas artimañas femeninas. Esa chica era la mujer con menos malicia que hubiera conocido. Y también la más noble y dulce que se hubiera cruzado en su camino.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun" El reflejo de sí mismo que le devolvía el espejo, tenía un brillo que nunca antes había visto en su mirada y un raro atisbo de sonrisa en los labios.

Hinata salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, de nuevo se había tardado en la regadera. Volteó decepcionada hacia la blanca tina, le hubiera gustado remojarse a gusto en ella pero no podía. Tenía poco tiempo para estar lista.

Con la ayuda de una peinetas que le habían dejado en el tocador se recogió el cabello en un sencillo moño. Vio un estuche de maquillaje depositado frente a ella. Luego de un pequeño momento de vacilación decidió utilizarlo.

Después contempló absorta las bellas piezas de seda que usaría para vestir. Un precioso kimono de verano en un suave tono que no supo definir si era azul, verde, o tal vez una combinación de ambos, yacía tendido sobre la cama esperando por ella. Después de mirarlo un rato decidió que era azul. Pasó los dedos por el impecable bordado de hermosas flores de cerezo en ramilletes y palpó la suavidad del bello obi rojo y la almohadilla con los que se sujetaría el kimono. Afortunadamente solía usar ese tipo de vestimentas en las reuniones ceremoniales del Souke, así que no tendría problemas al momento de ponérselo.

Cuando terminó, se miró al espejo. Estiró los pliegues del pecho, miró por detrás la caída de la seda que dejaba ver sólo un poco debajo de su cuello y se acomodó unos frunces del obi. Se sintió a gusto con el resultado. Vio su reloj, hacía cinco minutos que había terminado la hora que tenía. Se miró por última vez al espejo y un claro nerviosismo se veía en sus ojos. El corazón comenzó a latirle deprisa.

Sasuke miro su reloj. Ya era hora. Pero dudaba que su compañera saliera puntual. Todas las mujeres parecían seguir como regla el tardarse cuando iban a salir. Cinco minutos después se abrió la puerta, iba a soltar un comentario mordaz sobre su tardanza pero la visión de su compañera le quitó las palabras.

La recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Se detuvo un instante en sus labios rosas que parecían temblar ligeramente y después en sus ojos, perdiéndose en ellos por un momento. Sumergiéndose en esas cálidas lunas plateadas. Sasuke admitió sin caberle duda alguna que Hinata Hyuuga era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida. La más perfecta. Hinata pestañeó sacándolo de su divagación pero haciéndole sentir un misterioso aleteo en el estomago. Su plan de que la Hyuuga cayera rendida a sus pies se tambaleó y si la kunoichi le sonreía en ese momento estaba seguro que se desmoronaría completamente. Tragó con fuerza. Haciendo acopio de todo el control que había adquirido en su entrenamiento como ninja logró contenerse.

Hinata permanecía inmóvil, aturdida por la fuerza de su mirada. Se sintió impaciente por saber que diría. Nunca se había creído bella, aunque las chicas siempre le dijeran lo contrario. Pero sólo por este momento anheló creer que ellas tenían razón y deseó de modo inexplicable que él pensara lo mismo. Sin embargo su compañero no le dijo nada, comenzó a andar. Ignorándola. Decepcionada bajó la mirada y de forma nerviosa jugó con sus dedos

- Claramente te dije una hora, Hyuuga.- sonó molesto, pero estaba muy lejos de sentirse en ese estado.

- Su-sumimase.- Le había costado hablar, la peliazul comenzó a seguirle. Se sintió terriblemente tonta y avergonzada.

Sin cruzar palabra alguna, salieron del palacio. Llegaron a la entrada de los terrenos en donde estaban los puestos de control, varias personas que también salían, les saludaron con pequeñas reverencias. Los guardias voltearon al ver a la pareja acercarse.

- Oh Hy-Hyuuga-san ¿to-todo bien?- preguntó Izani algo ruborizado, mirando embobado a la kunoichi e ignorando profusamente a Sasuke.

- Hai, Izani-san. Su ciudad es muy bonita así que saldremos a visitarla. – comentó cortésmente la peliazul. Después de que Ren diera un codazo a Izani este pareció reaccionar. Hinata les sonrió con lo que Izani se sonrojó completamente. A veces la Hyuuga exageraba en su amabilidad pensó el pelinegro con fastidio. - Haruna-sama y Ranmaru-san ya saben que estaremos allá. – el susodicho llegó en ese momento dejando unos documentos a los guardias.

- Esperó disfrute su paseo Hinata-san.- Le sonrió. Hinata asintió.- Y usted también Sasuke-san. – El pelinegro le ignoró, comenzando a caminar sin esperar a su compañera. - Si me permite decirle Hinata-san.- Ranmaru vio a Sasuke con un brillo travieso, quería ver la reacción del shinobi de Konoha al escuchar lo que iba a decir. - Esta deslumbrante. Sin duda alguna es la kunoichi más hermosa que he conocido.- Sasuke se detuvo y Ranmaru lo vio tensarse por completo. El guardia sonrió, parecía que después de todo el Uchiha no era diferente de cualquier hombre.

- A-Arigato, Ranmaru-san.- contestó la chica algo desconcertada de que Ranmaru mirara hacia Sasuke.

- ¿Vienes o no Hyuuga? – preguntó su compañero claramente enfadado. Hinata se despidió, alcanzándole. Los guardias les vieron alejarse, mezclándose entre la gente del palacio que también se dirigía hacia la ciudad.

- Un tipo maleducado y odioso ese Uchiha ¿no lo crees Ranma?- comentó Ren. Ranmaru sonrió.

- Yo reaccionaría de la misma manera si dijeran algo similar de…- El pelirrojo calló, sonrojándose. Ren e Izani lo miraron expectantes.

- ¿De quién Ranma?- preguntó Ren con una sonrisa. Ranma desvió la mirada, revolviendo, el ya de por sí, desordenado cabello rojo.

- No-no tengo tiempo para seguir hablando, aun me quedan cosas que hacer.- contestó nervioso. Adentrándose en los terrenos del palacio. Ren volvió a sonreír al ver a su amigo que se alejaba con rapidez.


	11. Festival y Fuegos artificiales

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Cuando Hinata llegó a la ciudad el lugar era muy distinto al de la mañana cuando había dejado el hotel. En su recorrido al palacio se había encontrado gente en la calle pero no en la cantidad que veía ahora. Lo que parecían cientos de personas de todas las edades circulaban por doquier pareciendo no importarles la aglomeración ni el clima. Simplemente lucían felices de estar allí. La peliazul dudó que hubiera visto tanta gente en su vida.

Miró el lugar con entusiasmo, Ranmaru tenía razón. Parecía que había mucho que ver en el festival, porque a donde quiera que se mirase había algo novedoso o entretenido que llamaba la atención.

Atrayentes puestos de dulces y de originales helados invitaban a saborear y a olvidarse del calor, mientras que los establecimientos en donde se elaboraban figuras extraordinarias con globos mantenían fascinados a los emocionados niños.

Los pequeños restaurantes en plena calle, exhibían fuentes de llamativas comidas exóticas, bastantes extravagantes, que a pesar que atraían con su aroma, los presentes parecían no muy seguros de animarse a degustar (Temari no habría dudado un segundo en acercarse a probarlas)

Juegos de todas clases, en donde todo mundo parecía querer participar y demostrar que eran mejores que los demás, eran lo más concurridos.

Unos en particular, porque le habían recordado a sus amigas, habían obtenido su atención, el de lanzamientos de dardos (en ese Tenten ganaría con los ojos vendados y una mano atada), no muy lejos de ese estaba otro en donde se medía la fuerza del concursante dando un puñetazo a lo que parecía un pequeño almohadín, y en donde muchos chicos querían lucirse ante las muchachas que los acompañaban (Sakura habría ganado a todos con un mínimo esfuerzo) y uno más, que se encontraba muy cerca de donde ella se hallaba, le pareció el más entretenido; en ese se tenían que imitar los pasos de baile de una chica que aparecía en una pantalla, el juego estaba saturado en su mayoría por chicas que intentaban mostrarle a sus acompañantes sus dotes de danzantes (sin duda alguna ese hubiera sido el de Ino, quien era la mejor bailarina que tuviera toda Konoha).

Sonrió al recordarlas. Si estuvieran allí la habría pasado en grande con ellas, pero no, dudaba mucho que ahora pudiera divertirse en ese lugar. El humor de su acompañante era muy diferente al de sus simpáticas e inquietas amigas. Su acompañante, el cual desde que habían dejado el palacio lucía mas ceñudo que de costumbre y que desde hacía rato lo había perdido de vista sin tener idea de donde se encontrara.

Miró entre la muchedumbre, estirando al máximo su cuello para buscar a su compañero. No la había esperado y ahora ella se había perdido entre tanta gente al entrar a la ciudad. No le veía por ningún lado. De seguro estaba más que furioso buscándola también.

Sasuke miró con fastidio al gentío, odiaba las multitudes. ¿Por qué demonios había accedido a venir? La que era su respuesta lucía desconcertada, parada a media calle, mirando para todos lados, seguro lo buscaba. Torció una mueca de resignación a al verla, el gesto se le deshizo al notar que dos sujetos se acercaban a ella.

- Las chicas de este lugar vaya que son bellas ¿no te parece Jin? – Un chico con un arete en la oreja derecha le sonrió a la peliazul. Hinata se sorprendió al notar que se dirigía a ella.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan sola preciosa? Si estás perdida, con gusto te ayudaré a encontrar lo que buscas.- se ofreció el tal Jin sonriéndole también.

- Eh, yo…- Ella iba a contestar cuando una conocida e severa voz la hizo voltear.

- Ella viene conmigo, así que lárguense.- les soltó el Uchiha acercándose a Hinata y mirando con enfado a los hombres. Tal parecía que todos los del lugar eran unos completos idiotas. Unos ojos grises que habían estado siguiendo cada mínimo movimiento de la peliazul con atención, se entrecerraron con enfado al ver a su compañero. La palabra paciencia cruzó su mente, la mirada gris se relajó; las cosas salían mejor si se hacía a un lado la desesperación. Segundos después se desvaneció entre la multitud que circulaba.

- Hey, tranquilo.- los advertidos parecieron notar más que una simple amenaza en esos siniestros ojos negros. - Sumimase, amigo.- El del arete levantó las manos en señal de disculpa.- No sabíamos que era tu chica.- Vieron con nerviosismo a Sasuke y se alejaron, perdiéndose de vista entre la gente.

- Vámonos, Hinata.- dijo empezando a caminar, la aludida asintió.

Comenzaron a andar juntos entre el gentío. Hinata caminaba absorta pensando en dos cosas: la primera era esa sacudida interna que experimentó cuando Sasuke no se había molestado en corregir al sujeto que se refirió a ella como "su chica" y la otra, la sorpresa que le había causado el que la llamara de nuevo por su nombre. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía, la primera vez había sido… se sonrojó al instante de recordarlo, mejor evitaba pensar en ello.

"Tu chica" sonrió algo ruborizada. De pronto se detuvo y frunció la cara. ¿Por qué rayos sonreía por algo así? Entre Sasuke y ella no existía nada. Cómo podían relacionar a una persona como ella con alguien como él. Debió haber mostrado su molestia ante tal sugerencia y reclamarle a Sasuke que no hubiera sacado al tipo de su error.

"¿Molestia? ¡Por favor! Más bien te notas bastante contenta de que él no lo haya aclarado" le espetó su Temari-conciencia.

Iba a comenzar a discutir consigo misma cuando sintió un ligero empujón, de entre el gentío, alguien le había golpeado al pasar junto a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Volvió a la realidad, de nuevo Sasuke no estaba a su lado. Giró a mirar entre la gente para buscarlo. En ese momento una mano fuerte le sujetó la suya con algo de brusquedad.

- No creí necesario hacerlo, pero en vista de que te pierdes a la menor distracción será mejor traerte así.- Sasuke comenzó a conducirla entre la gente como si fuera una niña pequeña. La acción la desconcertó.- ¿Qué quieres ver?- preguntó con su clásica arrogancia.- No me digas que más jardines porque estoy un poco harto de tantas flores.- comentó algo molesto.

- Pues quiero ver los monumentos del concurso, y lo siento porque también son de flores.- se atrevió a decir, un poco menos aturdida. Notó que se quedaba callado y apretaba la mandíbula.

- ¡Kuso! Está bien.- Lo escuchó aceptar con fastidio. Hinata no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que tiraba en su rostro. Sasuke volteó a verla- ¿Te ríes de mí, Hyuuga?

- Uchiha-san, por supuesto que no.- contestó con fingida cortesía.

- Baka - le soltó.- Eres una pésima actriz. - agregó en tono burlón. Hinata no se contuvo y volvió a sonreír. Iba a disculparse por el sarcasmo, pero no lo hizo al notar que él no lucía molesto, más bien parecía que todo eso le causaba gracia. Se podía sentir un ambiente de camaradería entre ellos, como si fueran amigos. Después de todo, el pelinegro sí podía ser un acompañante agradable.

Mientras seguían andando el Uchiha la soltó. Hinata pensó que tal vez ya se había percatado que era algo absurdo. Caminaban muy juntos, brazo con brazo, ya no era necesario que lo siguiera haciendo. Aunque admitió con pesar que le gustaba que la llevara de ese modo.

Pero momentos después, Sasuke buscó de nuevo su mano y volvió a tomársela, esta vez ya no con ese agarre brusco sino entrelazando con delicadeza sus fuertes dedos entre los de ella. Hinata le correspondió sujetándoselos, cerrando la mano contra la suya con suavidad. Al sentir la tibieza de la fina mano blanca aceptando con sutileza la suya, un gesto muy parecido a una sonrisa surgió de forma espontánea en el serio rostro masculino.

Hinata caminaba conmocionada sin entender que pasaba. Una fuerte emoción inundaba su cuerpo. Nunca en la vida había sentido nada parecido. Cómo era posible que ese sencillo y simple contacto de manos le estuviera provocando todo eso. El sentimiento que experimentaba era muy diferente al arrebato que había sentido cuando la había besado y también muy distinto de las sensaciones que le había despertado al acostarse con él. Era algo aún más fuerte, una rara mezcla de gozo y entusiasmo que le hicieron sentirse muy… contenta. Un fuerte arrebol apareció en sus mejillas y una inusitada sonrisa cruzó su cara. A pesar del mar de gente, sintió como si fueran las únicas personas allí, sólo ellos dos, sin nadie alrededor.

Cuando llegaron a los monumentos, Sasuke aun la sujetaba de la mano. Miraron las asombrosas figuras hechas a bases de puras flores.

- Son sorprendentes ¿no lo crees? – le sonrió. Se sintió tonta, por qué no podía dejar de sonreír.

- Sólo son flores con más flores.- contestó sin humor. Debía soltarle la mano, pero no quiso hacerlo. Miró como lucía entusiasmada al ver las figuras, sin evitarlo sonrió otra vez. Si la suelto tal vez se vuelva a perder, pensó como excusa.

Unos adolescentes, que también observaban los monumentos, los vieron llegar, mirando de forma poco disimulada y nada respetuosa a la peliazul. Mientras susurraban y se reían, la recorrían con los ojos de arriba a abajo. Sasuke experimentó de nuevo esa sensación amarga al verlos prácticamente comiéndosela con la mirada. Estúpidos idiotas, pensó algo harto. Parecía no importarles que la vieran acompañada por él. Aprovechó que la chica volteó a otro lado, para mirarlos de forma más que amenazante mientras activaba el Sharingan. Los muchachos perdieron la sonrisa y claramente asustados se alejaron a trompicones al ver esos siniestros ojos de pupilas tan rojas como la sangre con esas extrañas aspas negras en ellas. Hinata giró al ver el jaleo.

- ¿Qué les sucedería?- miró a Sasuke quien sonreía con maliciosa satisfacción en sus ojos negros.- ¿Qué les hiciste?- le echó en cara soltándole.

- Nada.- Aunque Hinata no se tragó la mentira escudriñándolo con ojos entrecerrados.- Me molesta que sean tan imbéciles ante una chica bonita.- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos. La peliazul lo miró extrañada ¿Se refería a… ella? Hinata sonrió.

- Pues no la veo.- dijo enarcando una ceja, Sasuke la miró algo desconcertado.- A la chica bonita, ¿Dónde está?- preguntó divertida

- Parece que se ha ido.- El pelinegro comenzó a mirar entre la gente.- Era una pelirroja muy… ¿Qué? Creías que hablaba de ti.- dijo con marcada petulancia. Hinata desvaneció la sonrisa, mirándolo con irritación.

Comenzó a caminar entre la gente, alejándose de él. Se dirigió otra vez hasta donde estaban los juegos y los puestos de globos. Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer. Una sonrosada Fumiko se acercó a saludarla, dos niños pequeños que la acompañaban, sonrieron y saludaron en una pequeña reverencia a la peliazul. Comenzaron a conversar animosamente, después de un momento de plática, los inquietos pequeños jalaron a las chicas hacia los juegos.

Se dirigían emocionados a los juegos cuando unas grandes esferas transparentes que flotaban en el cielo robaron de pronto su atención. Los pequeños se acercaron al lugar de donde procedían, arrastrando a las chicas con ellos. Momentos después los cuatro se carcajeaban al intentar, sin éxito alguno, hacer unas burbujas tan enormes como las que hacía el encargado del puesto.

Al ver que no tenían oportunidad de hacer una sola burbuja, los niños se alejaron algo decaídos del lugar, para acercarse a un atrayente estanque de aguas ondulantes lleno de raros peces. Al poco rato, Hinata y Fumiko se reían mientras intentaban, junto con los niños de nuevo animados, atrapar uno coloridos pececitos de plástico con un inofensivo anzuelo. A Hinata le encantaba ver como Kei y Aki se concentraban en su misión de atrapar los escurridizos peces, los cuales escondían un premio en sus estómagos.

Sasuke llegó hasta ellos. Fumiko dejó de sonreír mirándolo con nerviosismo. La Hyuuga se mostró distante, sin mirarlo, fingía seguir concentrada en el estanque.

- Kon-konbawa Uchiha-san.- saludó al pelinegro. Este con un movimiento de cabeza contestó al saludo. Después miró a los pequeños.- E-ellos son mis sobrinos.- dos pares de enormes y brillantes ojos lo miraron con curiosidad, dejando sus anzuelos.

- Soy Uchiha Sasuke, shinobi de Konoha.- se dirigió con seria formalidad a los pequeños. Hinata volteó a mirarlo. Sasuke alzó la vista y se percató de la desaprobación que irradiaban esos ojos opalinos.

- Mucho gusto, yo soy Tachibana Keitaro y ella es mi hermana Aki.- el pequeño de cabellos oscuros se quedó quieto e hizo una seria reverencia. Su pequeña hermana sólo inclinó levemente la cabeza.

Después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio Fumiko y los niños se giraron de nuevo al estanque junto a la peliazul. A unos pasos de ellos el pelinegro los miraba. La algarabía y el bullicio en el lugar estaban en su punto máximo. No pudo dejar de notar que la mayoría de los asistentes eran familias completas. Padres, madres, hijos, todos en convivencia, disfrutando de sus lazos…

- Ne, Sasu-chan.- miró algo perturbado a la atrevida personita que le jalaba el haori y le había hablado de esa manera.- ¿Podrías atrapar un pez para mí?- lejos de intimidarse la niña, que parecía una versión pequeña de su tía, lo miraba ansiosa. - ¡Onegai!- sus grandes ojos brillaron. Una abochornada Fumiko los miraba incrédula y aterrada. Hinata lo miró fijamente, cómo se atreviera a hacer una grosería a la pequeña iba a…

- Claro, Aki-chan.- se limitó a contestar a su diminuta interlocutora sin dejar de mirar esos bonitos ojos marrones.

- ¡Arigato, Sasu-chan! - Aki le regaló una enorme sonrisa. El pelinegro dejó a un lado su acostumbrada hosquedad y le sonrió a la pequeña. La niña le ofreció la diminuta mano, él la sujetó y se dejó conducir al estanque. Al ver la escena, un fuerte vuelco en el corazón sacudió a Hinata.

El pelinegro se acercó junto con la pequeña al lugar colándose entre la gente. Después de un momento de batallar, logró sacar uno de los pececillos. Aki dio saltitos de gusto. Kei lo miró sorprendido. Sasuke quitó la tapa que cubría el estomago del pez y sacó una papeleta. Se la entregó al encargado mientras seguía intentando sacar otro pez. El encargado le dio a la pequeña su premio. La niña miró encantada el objeto.

- Mira Hina-chan.- se acercó hasta la peliazul.- Es un espejo.- sonreía entusiasmada

- Es muy lindo.- Hinata se inclinó a la altura de Aki.- Con él te darás cuenta lo bonita que te vas volviendo. Aunque ya eres una niña preciosa.- le acarició los rizos castaños, una bonita sonrisa acompañada por unas pinceladas de rubor aparecieron en las infantiles mejillas.

- Aki, qué se dice ante un cumplido.- dijo su tía.

- Arigato, Hina-chan- contestó feliz. Hinata sonrió.

El Uchiha las miró de reojo tratando de esconder ese brillo raro que quería aparecer en sus oscuras pupilas. A su lado estaba el pequeño Kei que intentaba, sin acertar, atrapar un resbaladizo pez. Sasuke sonrió al verlo tan concentrado y renuente a fallar. Hinata miró con curiosidad al par de pelinegros. Sasuke le decía algo al pequeño Kei, que escuchaba atento al shinobi, mientras volvía a lanzar su anzuelo al estanque. Minutos después el pequeño pelinegro daba saltos de alegría con un pececito escarlata en sus manos. Sacó el papel del interior y se lo llevó al encargado. Cuando le entregaron su obsequio, se acercó algo abochornado hacia ellas.

- ¿Qué te dieron Kei-niichan?- preguntó su pequeña hermana.

- Un-una peineta.- comentó algo entristecido mostrando el accesorio.- Toma, te la regalo.- se la entregó a su hermana.

- ¡Kawaii! ¡Arigato, Nii-chan! - gritó con júbilo la pequeña abrazando a su hermano. Hinata los miró enternecida.

- Vamos, Kei-chan. Para la próxima verás que obtienes un bonito regalo que te guste. Es más, mañana vendremos para que lo intentes de nuevo, ¿ne?- intentó consolarlo su joven tía.

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó animado. Su tía asintió. – Arigato, Nee-chan.- sonreía de nuevo.- Mañana lo haré otra vez, además Sasuke-san ya me enseñó cómo lograrlo.- observó con admiración al pelinegro que se acercaba. Hinata lo miró sorprendida, el Uchiha desvió la mirada.

- ¿Y ya agradeciste su amabilidad? – preguntó su tía pareciendo de pronto seria. El niño miró avergonzado a Sasuke, dándose cuenta que no lo había hecho.

- Arigato, Sasuke-san.- se dirigió apenado al shinobi. Sasuke asintió, revolviéndole el cabello a modo de aceptación. Con lo que el pequeño pelinegro le sonrió.

- Bueno niños, tenemos que irnos, su madre debe estar esperándonos.- los pequeños quisieron protestar pero se calmaron ante la mirada adusta de su tía. Parecía que cuando lo requería la joven tenía su carácter.- Hinata-san me dio gusto verla y que nos acompañara. Arigato. – agradeció Fumiko a la peliazul.

- Arigato a ustedes, Fumiko. La pasé muy bien. Los niños son encantadores.- le sonrió a los chicos que miraban los premios.

- Uchiha-san, Arigato, espero mis sobrinos no le hayan incomodado.- dijo tímida mirando al shinobi. Sasuke negó con un movimiento de cabeza.- Entonces nos vemos después.- continuó con más confianza. - Niños, despídanse.- se dirigió a los pequeños.

- Oyasumi-nasai.- dijeron al unísono los hermanos haciendo una leve inclinación. Fumiko tomó a ambos de las manos. Los de Konoha los vieron alejarse y perderse entre la multitud.

Estaban solos otra vez. Comenzaron a caminar, juntos de nuevo, sin hablarse pero con una ligera comodidad latente entre ellos.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza mirando el cielo estrellado. La Hyuuga no le hablaba pero no parecía molesta. Esa era una de las cosas que le agradaban de ella, que no parloteaba sin sentido. Admitió que experimentaba una especial camaradería con ella, nada parecida a la que sentía por Sakura a quien conocía desde tanto y que consideraba su amiga. No, con la Hyuuga era diferente. Aunque no se lo dijera, se sentía en confianza estando a su lado, por eso se había permitido actuar de ese modo con esos chicos. Se había dado cuenta que era alguien de fiar.

Lo hacía sentirse diferente. Pensó en las sonrisas que le dedicaba para ponerla nerviosa, las bromas que le hacía para divertirse al verla desconcertada, en el guiño que le había hecho mientras comía. Se preguntó si con las mujeres que había estado se había portado de la misma forma. Pero por más que intentó no se imaginó actuando así con alguna como tampoco recordó el rostro de una sola de ellas.

Hinata miró a Sasuke de soslayo, pensando cómo volver a recuperar ese momento que habían compartido cuando anduvieron tomados de la mano. Esa cercanía casi de amistad que le hizo saber que Sasuke a su modo podía ser divertido, no el tipo insensible que aparentaba.

En un momento pensó que tal vez sólo eran figuraciones suyas, que estaba maximizando las cosas. Pero esas figuraciones se deshicieron, convirtiéndose en certeza, cuando lo vio convivir con los pequeños Tachibana. Su actitud la conmovió. Se dio cuenta que el duro y sombrío Sasuke Uchiha podía ser amable y hasta tierno… "¿Qué? Creías que hablaba de ti" torció una mueca, quizás también un poco fastidioso y burlón.

De pronto la noción de conocer cosas de él o de verlo comportarse así, como tal vez con nadie lo hacía, le alegraron, le hicieron sentirse importante.

Tal vez por el momento lo mejor era disfrutar el paseo en silencio. Ella había comprobado que algunas veces las palabras no hacían falta.

Adultos hablando, jóvenes riendo, niños soltando exclamaciones de júbilo o admiración en el festival era el sonido de fondo que escuchaban mientras circulaban sin sentido por el lugar. Al cabo de un rato, su callado compañero habló.

- La chica de hace un rato, más que bonita era…preciosa.- dijo con naturalidad volteando a verla.

- Que bien.- contestó sólo por educación. Le sorprendió que él hubiera hablado. Pero si iba a decir eso, mejor hubieran seguido en silencio.

- Pero no era pelirroja…- la chica apretó los dientes, por qué continuaba hablando sobre lo mismo.-…Sino peliazul, de ojos opalinos y con kimono verde.- Hinata tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Mientras volteaba a verlo, una lenta sonrisa se le extendía por toda la cara.

- E-es azul.- le aclaró con timidez, sorprendida que se refiriera a ella.- Arigato… por el cumplido.- lo miró tontamente complacida.

- No es cumplido, es la verdad.- Sin poder contenerlo el rostro de Hinata se sonrojó. Se detuvo mientras miraba el suelo.

- Yo… también creo que eres muy… atractivo y apuesto.- se aventuró a decir, queriendo corresponder a su cortesía. Sasuke sonrió de forma divertida al escucharla. No pudo resistirse a bromear con lo que acababa de decirle.

- ¿Estas… intentando iniciar algo conmigo, Hyuuga?- sugirió con picardía. Ahí estaba de nuevo mostrando facetas que tal vez sólo hacía con ella. Al verla reaccionar de forma tan alterada, peleando consigo misma por decir algo, a Sasuke se le antojó besarla. Era la tercera vez en el día que su plan comenzaba a peligrar. Tenía que agradecer que la chica aún no fuera consciente de lo provocaba en él.

- ¡A-Aho! E-eso fue por a-agradecimiento.- le contestó, levantando la vista, con los nervios empezando a dominarla. El corazón de Hinata brincaba agitado dentro de su pecho. Era injusto que ella se pusiera de esa forma y él se mantuviera tan tranquilo.

- ¿Así que atractivo y apuesto?- preguntó mirándola con intensidad y de forma insinuante. El pulso de Hinata se aceleró aun más y sus familiares nauseas hicieron acto de presencia.- ¿Y qué más piensas de mí… Hinata?- soltó su nombre en un acariciante susurro mientras torcía una sensual sonrisa, iniciando con eso un fuego abrasador que recorrió todo el cuerpo de su compañera.

- Y-yo…- quiso decir, pero sus palabras no salieron, tal vez era lo mejor.

Las fuertes sensaciones que le provocaba Sasuke eran tan superiores a su voluntad que sus traidoras manos se negaron a obedecerla, sujetándolo del haori para atraerlo a ella.

Sin aguantar más, se acercó hipnotizada a su rostro. Rozó suavemente su nariz con la suya, mientras sus manos lo sujetaban de la ropa con firmeza casi pegándolo a su cuerpo. Hinata ladeó levemente la cabeza, entreabrió los labios para posicionarlos sobre los de él y…

- Hinata-san, Sasuke-san ¡aquí están! – Ranmaru se acercó entusiasta, sonriéndoles al encontrarlos.

"TEME" Sasuke apretó los puños con furia. Miró con claro gesto homicida al pelirrojo. Era la primera vez que tenía ganas de matar a alguien sin motivo alguno. Se preguntó si Hinata se percataría si utilizaba el Tsukuyomi sobre ese imbécil para deshacerse de él de una buena vez.

Atónita por su comportamiento, Hinata de inmediato estableció una distancia prudente con el pelinegro. Agradeció que Ranmaru hubiera aparecido en ese momento; de lo contrario estaba segura de que se habría dejado por esa poderosa atracción que Sasuke ejercía sobre ella. Kami-sama. Se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiera estado a punto de hacer eso, qué fuera tan débil.

- H-hai, Ran-Ranmaru-san.- contestó con nerviosismo, agradeciendo a la oscuridad que Ranmaru no notara su completo bochorno.

- Haruna-sama preguntaba por ustedes, pero no les veíamos por ningún lado. ¿Ya vieron los monumentos? ¿Qué les ha parecido la ciudad? – preguntaba emocionado.

- Es-espléndida.- respondió con dificultad. Respiró hondo.- Los mo-monumentos son impresionantes

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver la premiación? Haruna-sama se está decidiendo por un ganador.- Hinata asintió, comenzaron a avanzar. ¿De nuevo flores? Sasuke iba a negarse cuando Hinata de pronto tropezó y Ranmaru se acercó hasta ella sujetándola para evitar que cayera. Miró la escena con enfado, el sujeto tardaba mucho en soltarla. Sus nudillos crujieron.- ¿Está bien Hinata-san?

- Hai, Arigato Ranmaru-san.- Sasuke pasó delante de ellos, arrollando al guardia sin siquiera disculparse. Hinata y Ranmaru le siguieron, la chica se preguntó por qué lucía el pelinegro tan molesto y por qué el pelirrojo parecía tan divertido.

Atravesaron con dificultad la aglomeración de gente que ahora rodeaba el lugar del concurso. Llegaron hasta Haruna quien lucía algo confundida mirando de un lado y otro los monumentos que participaban. Junto a ella un guardia la custodiaba. Ese debía ser el primo de Ranmaru. Hinata notó el gran parecido en las facciones, sólo que éste tenía el cabello largo y castaño. No era tan alto como el pelirrojo pero lucía bastante intimidante.

- Hinata, Sasuke ¿Qué tal la han pasado?- la feudal volteó a ver a sus invitados, el castaño hizo lo mismo.

- De maravilla Haruna-sama, Ranmaru-san no mintió al decir que había mucho que ver en festival.- contestó la chica.

- Me alegro que se estén divirtiendo. Este año creo que ha sido el mejor, se ha reunido mucha gente y entraron muchos participantes al concurso.- miró algo compungida los monumentos.- Se ve que pusieron su máximo esfuerzo. Ahora no puedo decidirme. Todos me parecen tan bellos, que sería una lástima nombrar ganador a sólo uno.- de pronto volteó con ojos brillantes hacia la peliazul.- Hinata, ayúdame, ¿cuál crees que merezca ganar?

- Haruna-sama, yo no creo que sea buena idea…- intentó negarse

- Oh vamos Hinata, onegai…- sin duda Haruna no iba a dejar que se zafara.

- Pues, yo… - no tenía opción. Observó todos monumentos y pensó un poco.- El del ave roja con las alas extendidas me gusta mucho, es muy colorido.- luego dudó, mirando hacia su derecha.- Aunque el de la pareja besándose me parece tan… romántica.- comentó algo tímida, sus ojos se llenaron de un extraño brillo.- Pero, el del niño en los brazos de su madre simplemente me… sobrecoge el corazón.- esta vez una sombra de añoranza se posaba en su mirada de luna. Sasuke, algo apartado de ellos, la miró pensativo.

- Tienes razón, me parece que a mí me sucede lo mismo, ¿Tú qué piensas Ranma?

- Debo decir que coincido con las dos. El del beso me parece muy bello.- un ligero rubor apareció en el pelirrojo.- Pero, en mi humilde punto de vista, un niño feliz es lo más hermoso del mundo.- contestó en un tono nostálgico.

- Vamos Ranma, no te pongas sentimental.- dijo de pronto el chico que tanto se le parecía.

- Tienes razón, Gomene, gomene.- El aludido se revolvió el cabello, sonriendo algo apenado. Hinata y Haruna le miraron algo conmovidas por la sinceridad de su comentario. – Por cierto primo, esta agradable chica es Hinata-san, kunoichi de Konoha.- esbozó su particular sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto, soy Shirosaki Tetsu. - la miró con unos profundos ojos iguales a los de Ranmaru.- Es un enorme placer al fin poder conocerla, Hinata-san.- se inclinó ante la kunoichi.

- Mucho gusto, Shirosaki-san.- le saludó con su habitual amabilidad.

- Aunque creo que "Honor" se aplica mas adecuadamente, por conocer en persona a la futura líder del prestigioso y noble Clan Hyuuga.- comentó mientras levantaba la mano para acomodarse un largo mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.- Famoso y temido por poseer uno de los dojutsus mas envidiados y codiciados en el mundo ninja, el célebre Byakugan.- le sonrió cortésmente.

- Vaya, Tetsu no sabía que conocieras sobre el Clan de Hinata.- la feudal miró sorprendida al primo del pelirrojo.

- Sé algunas cosas, Haruna-sama.- contestó si quitar sus brillantes ojos de la kunoichi.

- Y el chico de cabellos negros de allá.- habló Ranmaru de nuevo.- Es Sasuke Uchiha, el compañero de Hinata-san. Parece serio pero es un tipo de verdad divertido.- comentó bajando la voz en tono conspirador y sonriendo hacia el pelinegro.

Sasuke los miraba desde donde estaba. Frunció el gesto al ver que volteaban a verle y Ranmaru le sonreía. No sabía si era idea suya pero parecía que algo en él divertía al pelirrojo. Tal vez era idiota. De nuevo hablaba y se reía con la peliazul, mientras rodeaba del cuello al tipo del pelo castaño con gran familiaridad. Se parecían bastante, quizás ese era el primo del que había hablado. El tipo castaño, que le pareció algo serio, no apartaba la vista de la Hyuuga. Vio que la feudal les comentaba algo y se alejaba junto con los guardias dejando a Hinata sola. Se aproximó hasta ella.

- Parece que te han abandonado tus admiradores.- Hinata no lo miró, seguía con la vista a los guardias. A pesar de parecerse bastante a Ranmaru, notó que eran muy diferentes. Al contrario del desparpajo que mostraba Ranmaru, Tetsu parecía muy serio y no trasmitía lo mismo que el pelirrojo.

- Gomene, ¿decías algo?- volteó a mirar a su compañero.

- ¿Estás bien, Hyuuga?- preguntó al ver que parecía algo ensimismada.

- H-hai.- fue lo único que le pudo contestar. En ese instante Ranmaru regresó hasta ellos.

- Haruna-sama al fin ha elegido un ganador. Les parece si vamos a ver quién fue el afortunado, Hinata-san, Sasuke-san.- les sonrió.

- No creo que sea necesario, desde aquí se ve claramente Kurohara.- le contestó éste último con tono hosco.

- Pero…- el pelirrojo miró con ojos de aflicción a Sasuke y después a la chica. Esta sólo sonrió al mirarlo, le recordó a alguien; sin duda Ranmaru podría ser una versión pelirroja de Kiba cuando intentaba convencer de algo a Hanabi.

-Vamos.- miró a su serio compañero. Sasuke iba mantenerse en no ir, detestaba a ese guardia más que a cualquier cosa en el País Nano. Entonces sintió la suave mano de Hinata tirando de la suya para que la acompañara, con eso ya no pudo negarse.

De nuevo a regañadientes el pelinegro era arrastrado a esos absurdos arreglos de flores. Llegaron en donde Haruna presidía una mesa de honor situada unos dos escalones del nivel del suelo. Sasuke reconoció de entre toda la gente reunida a Fumiko, junto a ella una mujer un poco mayor que la Hyuuga, que debía ser su hermana, sostenía de las manos a los pequeños Tachibana.

Haruna se levantó y comenzó a dar un pequeño discurso sobre el éxito del festival, la valía de los participantes, la belleza de los monumentos y lo difícil que había sido decidirse por sólo uno. Cuando mencionó al ganador, el de la madre con el niño, los concurrentes comenzaron a aplaudir, la peliazul emocionada hizo lo mismo, Sasuke simplemente se mantuvo cruzado de brazos.

Cuando hubo terminado la premiación, Hinata se acercó hasta la mesa. Ranmaru ayudaba a bajar a Haruna tomándola de la mano mientras le sonreía. Un brillo malicioso apareció en los ojos negros de Sasuke. Fumiko y los Tachibana llegaron junto a ellos, los niños decían cosas sin parar a Hinata con unas amplias sonrisas en sus pequeñas caras. La madre de los chicos llegó hasta ellos e hizo una pequeña inclinación a la peliazul, ella correspondió al gesto repitiéndolo. Después el pequeño Kei, claramente emocionado, comenzó a contarle algo a su madre que lo miraba atención y asentía con maternal paciencia. Kei volteó hacia la multitud, agitando con alegría la mano al encontrar con la mirada a Sasuke. Su madre hizo lo mismo que el pequeño solo que sustituyó el saludo efusivo por una educada inclinación de cuerpo, de la misma forma que lo había hecho con la Hyuuga.

Un ligero silbido cortó el griterío de la multitud, después una infinidad de luces multicolores acompañadas por pequeños estruendos aparecieron en el cielo arrancando exclamaciones a los presentes. La gente miraba con admiración al cielo que era iluminado por sorprendentes destellos de diferentes tonalidades. Los fuegos artificiales cerraban un día más de festival.

Caminaban de regreso al palacio. La feudal y el pelirrojo acaparaban la atención de Hinata. Ella quería acercarse a Sasuke para darle las gracias, pero no se atrevía a ser descortés con sus anfitriones, o esa era la excusa que se daba. La verdad era que no sabía cómo abordarlo. El pelinegro les seguía tan sólo unos pasos atrás de ellos. Tal vez cuando entraran tendría oportunidad. Pero cuando se despidió y les agradeció su hospitalidad a Haruna y Ranmaru, siguió en completo silencio hacia sus habitaciones sin atreverse a hablarle. Transitaron el pasillo y vio las puertas corredizas azules. Se armó de valor.

- Sasuke...- dijo de pronto antes de entrar.- Arigato… por acceder a quedarte.- agregó con timidez mirando el suelo. Sasuke se detuvo. Ella no le sonrió, se limitó a darle un suave roce en el brazo. Un sonido ininteligible fue lo que dio por contestación su compañero.

- Arigato, también… por acompañarme. Eso no tenías que hacerlo, pero…- pareció dudar pero se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba.- Me gustó mucho que lo hicieras.- Mientras le miraba el semblante serio, lo recordó tomándola de la mano, jugando con los niños.- Aunque lo quieras ocultar, eres una persona amable, Sasuke-kun.- le obsequió de nuevo esa sonrisa dulce. Sasuke la miró y sintió como si el pasillo se iluminara a causa de ese gesto. Sin poder evitarlo las mejillas del pelinegro se arrebolaron.

Hinata miró su inusitado sonrojo con placer, nunca hubiera creído que presenciara algo así. Otra vez se sintió importante al saber que ese encantador rubor se debía a ella. Al verlo de esa manera le pareció que era el hombre más hermoso que hubiera conocido. La rara emoción que había sentido antes, le regresó de nuevo al pecho. Sin poder contenerse, se acercó hasta él para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

Debió alejarse pero en el momento que lo miró a los ojos, simplemente ya no pudo. Un intenso calor que se agolpó en su cara con un delicioso cosquilleo que le recorría el cuerpo, se lo impidieron. La mirada oscura con la que la observaba el shinobi era como un fuerte imán que no le permitía retirarse.

Todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se puso en alerta al sentir sus suaves labios tocando su mejilla. "Aguanta" dijo una vocecita interna. Cuando miró el sonrojo que apareció en esas tersas mejillas y se vio reflejado en esos ansiosos ojos opalinos que parecían brillar al mirarlo, ese fuego salvaje que fundía su razón, apareció de manera torrencial inundándole el cuerpo. "Resiste" gritó la vocecita. Y casi lo lograba, pero cuando Hinata, esa kunoichi que le parecía la tentación personificada, esa chica que le hacía tener sensaciones inusuales, le sonrió con esos perfectos labios rosas…

- ¡Al diablo!- dijo en voz alta.

Sí, al diablo su orgullo, el plan que había trazado. Todo. Deseaba besar a esa mujer con tantas fuerzas que no podía soportar más. Deslizó sus manos en el espeso cabello y la atrajo hacia él.

En el instante en que sus labios se unieron, todo pensamiento abandonó la cabeza de Sasuke. La tomó entre sus brazos; ella al principio sorprendida, de inmediato lo aceptó rodeándole el cuello con los suyos. La escuchó emitir un delicioso gemido, para su satisfacción, y separó los labios, invitándole a entrar, ofrecimiento que él aceptó gustoso. Mientras con la lengua le exploraba el interior de la boca, con las manos le acariciaba la espalda. Su boca sabía a gloria.

El roce erótico de su lengua le lanzó a Hinata llamaradas de deseo por todo el cuerpo. Sasuke se movió deslizando una de las puertas para abrirla, atrayéndola a la habitación con él. Se apoyo detrás de la puerta, separó las piernas metiendo a Hinata entre ellas. Ella se repegó a él con fuerza, enardeciéndolo. A Hinata la cabeza le dio vueltas por la mezcla de sentir su dureza, sus labios expertos y su increíble aroma.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, y cuando la necesidad de respirar amenazó con desmayar a Hinata, se separó de él. Sasuke dejó que se alejara, no tenía idea de cuánto llevaban besándose, pero sí sabía que no era suficiente.

- Dijiste… que no de-dejarías que te tocará de nuevo.- le sonrió sobre los labios.

- Y-y tú que yo… terminaría lanzándome sobre… ti…- dijo con voz ahogada de pasión.

- Me pa-parece que tendré que tragarme mis palabras.- contestó entretenido besándole el cuello. Hinata no pudo reprimir la sonrisa.

- Creo… que yo también.- sonría mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- ¿Y qué… tal saben?

- Mmmm… ¿q-qué?- sus besos hacían estragos en su lenguaje.

- ¿Tus palabras?- preguntó dándole lentos besos de nuevo en la boca. Hinata lo detuvo un momento tomándole el rostro con las manos.

- No sé… pero tú sí que estás… delicioso.- dijo mientras le pasaba la lengua de forma traviesa sobre los labios. Hinata lo escuchó reír. Esa risa hizo que sus piernas flaquearon. Las palabras "perversamente sexy" aparecieron en su mente.

- Con eso… puedes tener de mí lo que desees… Hime.- contestó

- Y si solo te deseo a…ti.- dijo con su devastadora sinceridad. Sasuke ensanchó la sonrisa.

- Soy todo tuyo… Hinata.- la chica sonrió al escuchar su nombre.

La besó de nuevo, esta vez no con el arrebato anterior, sino con delicadeza. Unió su boca con la de ella en un encuentro pausado, lánguido y profundo que hizo fluir otra vez el deseo turbio y candente por sus venas. Deslizó una mano hasta su nuca para hundirla en su cabello y soltar las peinetas, que cayeron al suelo en silencio. Los mechones suaves se desparramaron sobre sus dedos inundando el lugar con su aroma. Dejo de besarla y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

- Eres como un regalo.- le acarició la clavícula con un dedo.- Y ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños.- le rodeó la cintura con los brazos sin tocarla, comenzando a desatar el obi.- Pero me voy a divertir desenvolviéndolo.- una vez más le robó las palabras cuando la besó de pronto.

Hinata sintió la almohadilla y el obi resbalando a sus espaldas. Después Sasuke posó sus manos en el trasero de la chica acariciándolo, y repegandola de nuevo a su cuerpo. Hinata metió los dedos en el pelo sedoso y negro de Sasuke, y luego por debajo del haori para acariciarle el pecho. Tenía la piel suave y caliente y desesperadamente quiso y necesitó sentir más de él. Todo él.

Pero Sasuke parecía no querer acelerar las cosas, seguía besándola con ese ritmo pausado. Deslizó los labios hacia el cuello para besarle la delicada piel y mordisquearle las sensibles orejas. Subió las manos con lentitud por su espalda, llegando a sus hombros e introduciéndolas por la tela para bajarle el kimono. La pieza de seda se resbaló lentamente por la blanca piel de Hinata.

- Preciosa…- Hinata vio sus ojos negros iluminados por el deseo y se llenó de poder y satisfacción femenina. Sasuke bajó las manos y la miró de arriba abajo. Hinata sintió esa pausada inspección como una caricia. Cuando su oscura mirada volvió a encontrarse con la suya, tragó con fuerza para comentar con voz ronca. –Di-dime… que estabas pensando en mí cuando te pusiste esto.- gruñó sin dejar de mirar la atrevida lencería que portaba.

- No… Hentai.- contestó mientras sonreía de saber que estaba tan afectado como ella.

- ¿Hentai?... - lo escuchó reír de nuevo.- Eres tú quien usa esas provocadoras prendas.- posó su dedo sobre uno de los tirantes para deslizarlo con lentitud por todo el borde del sostén que cubría sus generosos pechos. Hinata soltó una pesada exclamación.- Creo… que estoy en desventaja.- tomó sus manos para llevarlas al haori.- Te importaría…- Con movimientos nerviosos Hinata le ayudó a deshacerse de la prenda.- Mucho… mejor.- sonrió al sentir la pesada prenda caer a sus pies. Ahora él también estaba en ropa interior. El rostro de Hinata se cubrió de un intenso rubor al bajar la mirada y presenciar el endurecido miembro que se abultaba dentro del bóxer. -…Hentai - escuchó decirle.

Antes de que Hinata reaccionara, afectada por la visión de ese perfecto cuerpo masculino casi desnudo en frente de ella, Sasuke la levantó en brazos llevándola hasta la cama. Se tendió sobre ella, soportando su peso sobre un brazo. Contempló el cuerpo suave con ojos deseosos. No pudo evitar devorar sus labios al verla cubierta por esa osada ropa interior. Después bajó su boca para trazar el contorno del atrevido sostén con la lengua y morderle suavemente los pechos.

La lentitud inicial dio paso a una apasionada urgencia. Subió de nuevo a poseer con ardor sus labios mientras le acariciaba con una de sus manos la entrepierna. Hinata jadeó antes las deliciosas sensaciones que le causaban sus dedos expertos.

Deslizó las manos por detrás de su espalda, desabrochándole el sostén y lanzándolo lejos, para de inmediato cubrir con sus labios cálidos los duros botones que coronaban sus pechos. Hinata se retorció de placer mientras sentía la húmeda boca de Sasuke succionando sus sensibles pezones y su dura masculinidad frotándose en sus muslos. Ella con movimientos nerviosos le acarició el cabello y le recorrió ansiosa la espalda. Las manos de Sasuke se deslizaron por las piernas femeninas quitándole la diminuta pieza de ropa que le faltaba para después deshacerse de la suya. Le sujetó una pierna subiéndola por encima de su cadera. Hinata profirió de nuevo un gemido de placer al sentir la dureza de su virilidad frotarse sobre ella, creando una deliciosa fricción que la enloquecía.

- Dime… Hinata, dime de nuevo que me deseas.- pidió mientras volvía a besarla.

- Yo… ¡oh Kami!.- intentaba contestar pero como hacerlo con todas esas sensaciones que le abrumaban la cabeza.- Oohh sí…te deseo…

- Dime… que sólo conmigo… sientes esto.- continuó con voz roca.

- S-sí, so-sólo contigo, Sasuke…- jadeó, él tembló de placer al escucharla decir su nombre. Hinata volvió a retorcerse bajo su cuerpo. No soportaba más. Sentía que todo su ser ardía. Sasuke miró sus ojos de luna iluminados por la pasión.

Al siguiente instante la tomó del rostro y le reclamó la boca en un beso apasionado, voraz. Al mismo tiempo que la penetraba en un sólo empuje, queriendo que sólo pensara en él, en como la llenaba. El instinto llevó a Hinata a rodearle la cintura con las piernas mientras las caderas de Sasuke la embestían a un ritmo creciente. Se aferró aquellos hombros duros mientras él se hundía una y otra vez en su cálida y húmeda profundidad.

Espirales de placer aumentaron en intensidad con los movimientos acompasados de él y ella. De nuevo unidos como uno solo. En cuanto él la sintió llegar al clímax, aceleró los embates, queriendo llegar junto con ella a esa sensacional liberación. Entonces el éxtasis explotó en un arrebato simultáneo de los sentidos. Hinata creyó ver de nuevo fuegos artificiales.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, él seguía allí, con la cara enterrada en la suave curva de su cuello. Recuperó algo de fuerzas y se apoyó en los antebrazos mirándola a los ojos. Ella levantó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Parecía somnolienta y satisfecha, y sumamente hermosa, por motivos que no pudo explicar, sintió como si lo dejaran sin aire. Lo recorrió una maraña de sentimientos inesperados y perturbadores.

Los opalinos ojos que lo miraban entornados, trasmitían una calidez y una ternura que hicieron que anhelara compartir lo mismo de forma asidua.


	12. Develando secretos

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Hinata se miró en esos ojos oscuros e intensos que irradiaban algo que no sabía definir, tan difícil de identificar que decidió desistir en hacerlo. Era pedirle demasiado a su cabeza que aún estaba aturdida por lo que acababa de acontecer. Sin embargo le gustaba la sensación que le causaba, una sensación de confianza.

Pasaron varios segundos en los que únicamente se observaron. Afuera se escuchaba el rumor de los grillos, uno que otro canto de algún ave nocturna y a veces tan sólo el quieto silencio de la noche. El perfume de los jardines se filtraba hasta las habitaciones aromatizándolas con el delicioso olor de las flores. Se sentía tan relajada. Miró el cabello de Sasuke. El pelo negro estaba tan desordenado que caía rebelde sobre la frente, pero aun así lucía devastadoramente apuesto. Sonrió con languidez.

- ¿Qué pasa?...- preguntó el dueño de los ojos negros al ver esa sonrisa.

- Estás… muy despeinado.- contestó en un susurro. Ella levantó la mano y apartó a un lado los mechones, que al instante volvieron a caer donde estaban.

- Tú bastante más que yo.- deslizó un dedo por su cara colocando un mechón detrás de la fina oreja.

La chica le sonrió otra vez, provocándole que experimentara de nuevo esas sensaciones indescifrables y haciendo que dejara caer un beso rápido y suave en sus labios rosas. Suspirando, se apartó de su lado y rodó para quedar tumbado de espaldas, llevándola con él. Recostada sobre su pecho, Hinata vio como se acomodaba una almohada detrás de la cabeza. Apesadumbrada, pensó que dejaría sus brazos en esa distante posición, pero al instante siguiente él los bajó hasta ella envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo. Volvió a relajarse otra vez. Le gustaba sentirse rodeada por sus brazos, le gustaba sentir el contacto de su piel, esa cercanía. Suspiró con fuerza, le gustaban muchas cosas de él.

- De nuevo ha sido…- dijo en un tono apenas audible.

- Increíble…- terminó la frase, evocando a lo que había dicho la primera vez. Acarició el largo cabello que cubría toda su espalda desnuda.

- Sí…- contestó, acomodándose en ese pecho firme.

Escuchó el corazón de Sasuke. Sus latidos, que empezaban a tomar un ritmo normal, la arrullaban. No, no quería dormirse todavía, pero los párpados le pesaron. Cerró los ojos. Mientras depositaba un suave beso en el torso masculino, murmuró algo, haciendo que Sasuke dejara de acariciarle el espeso cabello. Después, se quedó dormida.

Sasuke debatió un rato consigo mismo a causa de lo que Hinata había dicho. Miraba fijamente el techo de la habitación intentando aclarar de entre sus confundidos pensamientos lo que le pasaba. Lo qué experimentó a causa de lo que había escuchado.

Oyó la respiración serena y pausada de Hinata, a veces saliendo de esos bonitos labios algún ruidito que a él le pareció divertido. Bajó la mirada para verla. Contempló sus delicadas facciones, esa nariz algo respingada, sus espesas pestañas negras y esos apetecibles labios. Se deleitó con su desnudez, con esa piel blanca, cálida y suave tan pegada a la suya y que le transmitía una sensación de bienestar. Con su particular aroma, que le agradaba tanto, rodeándolo completamente. Notando, otra vez, la forma sin igual en que cabía entre sus brazos. Bajó la mano, acariciando primero la espalda, después su cintura, hasta deslizarla un poco más, palpando su redondo y firme trasero. Ella se revolvió, subió una de sus piernas sobre uno de sus duros muslos, musitando algo inentendible y después volvió a caer en un sueño profundo. Una sonrisa volvió a surgir al oírla. La dejaría dormir.

La noche estaba comenzando a refrescar. Con cuidado, jaló, sin despertarla, la sábana que estaba debajo, cubriendo a ambos con ella. Volvió a abrazarla, ella se acurrucó de nuevo, suspirando sobre su pecho.

"Creo que me sucede lo mismo Hinata"… susurró a la chica que yacía plácidamente dormida sobre él, antes de que el sueño lo venciera también.

* * *

Hinata abrió los ojos con pereza. Notó que se encontraba acostada en una suave y confortable cama, totalmente desnuda. Se giró de lado enfocando la vista, entonces descubrió enfrente de ella la blanca piel de un espléndido y misterioso torso masculino. Sin embargo el aroma que desprendía este la llevó a reconocer de inmediato quien era su dueño.

Levantó la mirada encontrándose con unos conocidos ojos negros que le encantaban. Soltó un suspiro mientras sonreía. Sí, ahí estaba de nuevo con él. Los ojos oscuros le miraban con serenidad. En estas condiciones ella podía hacer lo que le apeteciera, sin sentir pudor, sin avergonzarse. Así que se atrevió a hacer lo que deseaba.

Sintiéndose valiente y dueña de la situación, trazó un recorrido zigzagueante con su dedo por el marcado pecho, bajando con lentitud por el plano y definido abdomen para detenerse al llegar al ombligo. Se mordió de forma sensual el labio inferior y elevó la mirada otra vez, con un brillo travieso en sus ojos de luna hasta esos ojos negros. En esas profundidades oscuras se asomó un brillo pícaro mientras los bonitos labios de esa boca masculina se curvaban con deleite. Ella sonrió complacida.

Después alzó la mano, acariciando esa delgada boca que encerraba besos de diferentes tipos, que le provocaban múltiples sensaciones y le causaban adicción. La boca depositó uno juguetón en el dedo que la recorría. Ella mostró una sonrisa otra vez. Rozando una mejilla masculina, lo escuchó suspirar mientras deslizaba la mano para acariciarle el cabello negro. Ella entornó los ojos con satisfacción al sentir los mechones oscuros entre sus dedos.

Despacio esa traviesa boca se acercó a su rostro, dándole otra clase de beso, uno tierno y delicado sobre el centro de su frente. Después le obsequió otro más, uno de forma sutil y fugaz que apenas tocó la punta de su nariz pero que le provocó fruncir de manera graciosa la cara debido a las cosquillas que le había causado. Luego, llegó hasta su boca para quedarse allí, mordisqueándole suavemente el labio inferior con esos ojos oscuros entornados de pasión. Justo como la vez anterior, pensó ella.

Una fuerte y cálida mano se posó sobre su cintura comenzando a subir lentamente hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, acariciándole un pezón con uno de sus dedos con lo que ella gimió de placer. Esa hábil boca aprovechó ese ligero gemido para comenzar a darle otro tipo de besos unos apasionados, ardorosos, causándole un delicioso estremecimiento que la recorrió por completo. Suspiró con pesadez diciendo algo que hizo detener la caricia de esa mano y hacer que esos ojos negros se abrieran.

Sasuke había despertado después de dormir bastante bien, dos noches seguidas de buen sueño le sorprendieron. Por lo regular sólo hilaba dos o tres horas continúas, cuanto mucho. En realidad, de mal sueño porque nunca sentía que lo profundizara ni que le hiciera descansar. Tal vez no era merecedor de ello. Pero hacía dos días que había conseguido dormir más tiempo que eso. Casi cinco horas de un sueño profundo, renovador. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había descansado tan satisfactoriamente.

Esa mañana, desde que había abierto los ojos se había dedicado a mirar a la chica que continuaba dormida junto a él.

Tendido de lado junto a ella, con el codo doblado y la cabeza apoyada en la mano, la observaba, sin tocarla. Parecía tan frágil, tan delicada pero él sabía que no era así, por algo era una Jounin. Y a pesar de que ella le causaba un desasosiego interno al mismo tiempo le trasmitía una sensación de tranquilidad, de paz que no recordaba desde hacía mucho.

Un rato después vio que comenzaba a despertar. Cómo alguien que aún estaba aletargado por el sueño podía lucir así de bien, se preguntó.

La había mirado como aún adormilada lo acariciaba, mientras le sonreía con coquetería. Esa actitud le encantó. Y la tomó como una clara invitación. Se había acercado a ella para besarla y acariciarla como quiso hacerlo desde que ella había iniciado ese recorrido con su dedo de esa manera tan juguetona. La escuchó suspirar pero se detuvo al oír lo que ella dijo en ese momento.

- Debería dejar de soñar contigo.- musitó sobre sus labios con ojos entornados. Lo vio separarse. – Lo ves, muy pronto vas a desaparecer.- afirmó mientras bajaba la mirada y volvía a acariciarle el pecho.

Por unos segundos él no dijo nada, pareciendo confundido. Instantes después, pareció entender que era lo que sucedía. Un brillo divertido apareció en esos ojos negros, seguiría el juego. Tenía curiosidad de saber más.

- Esta vez, no me voy a ir.- dijo con determinación.

- La última vez, lo hiciste…- dijo subiendo un dedo para darle un ligero roce en la nariz.

- ¿La última vez?- indagó con un tono de ingenuidad.

- Sí, en la regadera.- contestó ajena a lo que sucedía. – Te fuiste cuando venía lo mejor…- dijo dibujando con su dedo el contorno de su labio superior. Él logró controlar la risa. Se acercó de nuevo a ella.

- ¿Y que es "lo mejor"? – cuestionó de nuevo el sujeto de su fantasía.

- T-tú sabes…- titubeó confundida.

- No, no sé, dime… - contestó con aparente gesto de inocencia.

- Cu-cuando tú y yo, pu-pues… - sintió un rubor de vergüenza en las mejillas. ¿A qué venían tantas preguntas?

- ¿Tú y yo… qué?

- Pu-pues, cuando tú y yo, lo…lo ha….- un calor ardiente en la cara le hizo saber que estaba totalmente colorada. No se atrevía a terminar.

- ¿Lo… hacemos?- soltó casualmente mientras se acercaba a su cuello. La miró asentir con alivio. Esa chica era especial.

Hinata lo escuchó reír ligeramente. De nuevo esa risa sexy que hacía que todo su ser perdiera fuerzas. Después él le dijo algo al oído muy despacio haciendo que el bajo tono de su voz provocara un placentero cosquilleo que le recorrió el cuerpo.

"Hentai" le había susurrado…

…¡¡Hen…tai!!

Entonces la realidad le vino de golpe haciéndole despertar completamente. Abrió los ojos como platos. Eso no era una escena causada por un sueño. Era ella en verdad, en carne y hueso, recostada junto a un Sasuke real y desnudo y, por lo que veía, riéndose nuevamente de ella. Una oleada de pudor la invadió haciendo que se sentara y jalara la sábana para cubrirse. Iba a reclamarle lo ruin que había sido, pero de improviso él se levantó y la besó acallándola con esa boca tan cálida.

Fue un beso lento, pausado, acompañado de delicados roces de lengua. Un beso que la desarmó totalmente, un beso impregnado con tal delicadeza que le hizo olvidar todo. La abrazó, atrayéndola a su lado para recostarla de nuevo lentamente sobre la cama. Cuando él se separó, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, completamente rendida.

- Ohayo Hime… - le dijo mientras la veía abrir los ojos lentamente.

- O-hayo… – le contestó en un susurro pero con los ojos brillándole

- ¿Ya estas despierta o debo echar mano de la jarra de agua que está a un lado?- preguntó torciendo en una sonrisa su boca. Ella quiso mostrarse molesta pero no pudo, las sonrisas de ese estilo le quitaban todo vestigio de mal humor.

- ¿Por qué siempre te burlas de mí? - intentó que su voz sonara con reproche.

- No me burlo, es sólo que a veces causas muchas situaciones que me dan un poco de risa. Nunca hubiera imaginado que fueras tan graciosa.

- ¿Y supongo eso es un halago?- preguntó queriendo saber si era bueno o malo.

- A parte de mis dos zoquetes compañeros de equipo, eres la única que logra sacarme sonrisas. Tienes una gran habilidad para hacerme sonreír Hinata.- dijo en tono suave acariciándole la mejilla. No fue consciente de lo que había confesado hasta que vio la sorpresa en esos ojos de luna. La vio sonreír con deleite mientras enarcaba una ceja. Un inoportuno arrebol apareció en las mejillas del pelinegro.- Quise decir,… que tú, eh…

Esta vez fue ella quien no lo dejó terminar. Le tomó del rostro y tiró de él para besarlo. Es lo que le había incitado a hacer su reacción: ese rubor y ese ligero titubeó, lo volvieron de verdad irresistible. Lo besó de la misma forma que había aprendido de él, saboreando con lentitud sus labios, jugueteando su lengua con la suya. Y por la forma en que le escuchó gemir, al parecer lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.

- Arigato, Sasuke-kun.- dijo al separarse de él. De nuevo esa ausencia de aire se presentó en el pecho de Sasuke al verla sonreírle haciéndole sentir confundido.

- Si me besas otra vez de esa forma, tal vez podría decirte lo que quisieras.- bromeó. Ella lo miró con un cierto asomo de interés en sus orbes plateados. No era mala idea.

- Mmm, Acepto.- dijo sin parpadear.

- Eh…- Él entrecerró los ojos, lo decía en serio o también bromeaba.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar volvió a besarlo de la misma manera que lo había hecho, esta vez repegándose un poco a su cuerpo, sonriendo al ver como se estremecía. Mientras lo besaba pensó en qué sería bueno preguntar. Una curiosidad de antaño se le vino a la mente. Naruto y Sakura nunca hablaban de su primer trabajo como ninjas. Siempre se salían por la tangente cuando se les preguntaba. Así que esta era una buena oportunidad de saberlo. Si era algo ridículo sería interesante saber cómo lo contaría él. Esto será muy entretenido, pensó ella.

-¿Cuál fue tu primera misión?- dijo de pronto alejándolo de ella. Sasuke la miró desconcertado, soltando una pesada exhalación. Así que era en serio.

- Estaba bromeando, Hinata.- contestó

- ¿Te estás retractando Sasuke? Tú fuiste quien lo propuso y ahora te echas para atrás. Eso sólo tiene un nombre que lo describa.- le enfrentó con la mirada. Sabía que él no toleraría que le dijera miedoso. Sasuke pareció pelear consigo mismo momentáneamente.

- Esta bien, pero será una y una. Yo contestaré una pregunta tuya y tú una mía.- vio que ella iba a oponerse.- Eso o no contesto nada, y créeme me tiene sin cuidado la palabra que tengas en mente si no acepto.- esta vez la mirada retadora fue de él. Ahora la que parecía pensarlo era ella.

- Está bien, acepto. Pero entonces ya no habrá besos. Es lo justo.- dijo decidida.- Además, las respuestas deben tener detalles, no ser tan simples.- él sonrió para sus adentros, la dejaría creer que controlaba la situación. - Así que contesta, ¿Tu primera misión?

- Paso. - se limitó a decir.- Pregunta otra cosa.

- Sasuke…- entornó los ojos. El nombrado se acomodó la almohada, dejando los brazos atrás de su cabeza y desviando la mirada.- Onegai…

- Fue una misión de rescate…- soltó. Ella se sentó de nuevo para verlo mejor, jalando la sabana con ella. Él le dirigió una mirada furtiva. Hinata lo observaba con atención esperando que continuara.- Ya, esa es la respuesta.

- Esa respuesta es muy escueta. Contestaré las mías de la misma forma, así que tú sabes...

- ¡Kuso! Rescatamos a un gato perdido, recibí unos arañazos del muy maldito por culpa del baka de Naruto y nos tardamos todo un día en hacerlo. No voy a decir nada más.- sintió un calor en la cara. Habían acordado no hablar de esa vergonzosa misión nunca. Y ahora él lo había hecho. La miró de reojo. Tal vez no era tan humillante como él creía. Después de todo a los genins siempre les daban esas misiones tan estúpidas. Quizás a su equipo le había tocado algo similar.

- Un… gato.- dijo ella con aparente seriedad.

Pero Hinata no aguantó más. Estalló en risas. Era muy divertido imaginar a Sasuke corriendo detrás de un gato. Esperaba que no hubiera tenido que recurrir al Sharingan para atraparlo. Soltó una serie de carcajadas de nuevo ante lo que acababa de pensar.

- Estas jugando con fuego Hinata.- a ella no le afectó su mirada ni su tono intimidante. Se sujetó la sábana con fuerza al pecho e inhaló profundo. Eso había sido tan gracioso.

- Go-gomene, gomene.- dijo aun sofocada por el ataque de risa.- Es que… fue tan divertido, no te enfades...- le pidió al verlo hacer una mueca. Él la miró, la verdad era que había sido grato verla reírse de esa forma. En nada le había molestado.

- ¿Cuál fue la suya?- preguntó interesado en saber que tan diferente había sido la misión de equipo 8.

- ¿Esa va a ser tu pregunta?- indagó ya más recuperada

- No. Yo preguntaré… algo de verdad relevante.- contestó con sospechosa calma.

- No importa, te lo diré de todas formas. Y yo que pensaba que lo de nosotros había sido algo tonto… Tuvimos que atrapar a un estafador que había timado al dueño de Ichiraku con unas falsas especias para su ramen. Y pues, lo hicimos en media mañana. No fue gran cosa, pero un gato…- se mordió el labio para evitar carcajearse de nuevo.

- Ya veo porque te ríes.- dijo con cierta indignación. Sí, la misión del equipo 7 había sido una completa estupidez al lado de la de ella, al lado de la de cualquiera.

- Y entonces ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?- intentó serenarse pero una sonrisa apareció otra vez al volver a imaginarlo en plena persecución del gato. Él la miro con malicia, ahora era su turno.

- En vista de que… soñabas conmigo.- la sonrisa se desvaneció de la cara de Hinata.- Tengo algo de curiosidad por saber… - volvió a acomodarse en la misma posición que tenía cuando ella se había despertado. - ¿Cómo era tu sueño de la regadera, Hinata?- casi pudo ver como un color carmesí intenso iba subiéndole por el rostro a la Hyuuga.

- Pa-paso.- intentó zafarse. Sasuke sonrió.

- Vamos, yo contesté lo que me preguntaste. Así que, estoy esperando que hagas lo mismo… Incluso soporte que te carcajearas a mis costillas, en mi propia cara y sin enojarme.

Hinata tragó con dificultad, la cara le ardía. Una cosa había sido que ella hiciera lo que había hecho creyendo que aun estaba dormida y otra muy diferente que totalmente despierta y consciente le dijera lo que había sucedido en su anterior sueño. Empezó a jugar con nerviosismo con el dobladillo de la sábana que aun la cubría. De pronto una luz de salvación se le presentó. No diría una mentira pero tampoco diría completamente la verdad. Sería una verdad a medias. Sintió algo de alivio. Narraría ciertas cosas y omitiría otras.

- Esta bien.- bajó la mirada.- Yo… estaba… eh…envuelta en una toalla… iba saliendo de la regadera…cuando-

- Mientes.- dijo cortando el relato mientras se sentaba, apoyando un brazo y su cara sobre una rodilla flexionada y mirándola fijamente.

- ¡Na- nani! – soltó levantando la mirada.

- Ya te lo dije eres una pésima actriz. Sin duda alguna estas mintiendo.- dijo acercándose a ella, mirándola intensamente. El alivio que había experimentado se esfumó al verse en esos ojos acusadores. Ella volvió a tragar con fuerza. ¡Kuso! La había descubierto.- Tú fuiste quien quiso empezar con esto y ahora no quieres continuar… ¿quién es cobarde ahora, eh?

- No-no miento, estoy diciendo la verdad…- intentó engañarlo.

- ¿No mientes? – ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza. – Está bien, sigue. - Ella respiró aliviada otra vez. - Sólo que ahora activaré el Sharingan.- en un instante sus pupilas se volvieron rojas como la sangre con unas siniestras aspas negras en ellas.- Con esto puedo reconocer todos los gestos que implican una mentira, Hinata. Tú sabes si insistes en mentir…

Kami-sama. ¿Por qué tenía que haber iniciado todo eso? Por curiosa, se dijo. Por algo bien decía esa frase que la curiosidad había matado al gato.

Si bien él no se había enojado por reírse a sus expensas sin duda se estaba cobrando el haberlo hecho.

Aunque también estaba el hecho que él había respondido, había sido más que honesto con su respuesta. Se había atrevido a confesar algo que tal vez ahora sólo ella y el resto de su equipo sabían. La conciencia de conocer algo de él que los demás ignoraban se hizo presente otra vez. Le respondería. Era lo justo.

- De acuerdo, contestaré pero quiero que desactives el Sharingan.- eso sólo lograba empeorar la situación.- Juró que no mentiré.- dijo al notar la suspicacia en su mirada. En un segundo los ojos se volvieron negros de nuevo.

- Esta bien, comienza.- tal vez no sería necesario que usara su dojutsu, Hinata podía ser un libro abierto. Ella respiró profundo armándose de valor.

- Yo estaba en la regadera. - bajó la mirada mientras volvía a respirar.- Tú entrabas sin mi permiso, diciendo que… te bañarías conmigo porque yo siempre tardaba mucho.- Sasuke enarcó una ceja con diversión. – Luego… te acercabas por detrás para acariciarme la cintura y me decías al oído que… que querías ser como esa agua para recorrer y acariciar todo… mi cuerpo. Después yo…yo… me daba la vuelta para abrazarte,… frotaba mi cuerpo des-desnudo sobre el tuyo…

La escena se presentó nítida en la mente de Sasuke: Hinata con él bajo el agua. La imagen de una Hinata mojada, desnuda restregando su perfecto cuerpo al suyo, ofreciéndose a él, le despojó de esa ligera diversión para inundarlo de una caliente excitación en todo el cuerpo. Hinata levantó la vista mirando como los ojos negros estaban más negros aún. Lo miró tragar con fuerza. Ella continuó hablando.

- Tú-tú comenzabas a besarme suavemente primero… des-después me sujetabas de las manos para recargarme sobre la pared y luego… me-me besabas de la mis-misma forma que cuando desperté hace rato… E-eso es todo…- detuvo la narración con un hilo de voz. Ya estaba, lo había hecho, claro había omitido cierta parte pero él no se había percatado.

- Muéstrame Hinata, muéstrame cómo te besaba.- dijo con voz ronca cortando la distancia entre ambos.

Ella dudó pero la ansiedad que se agitaba en su interior y el deseo que reflejaban esos ojos negros le dio coraje para hacerlo. Se acercó a su boca mordiéndola ligeramente para profundizar después el acercamiento en un ardoroso beso. Incapaz de soportar más, soltó la sábana que la cubría para abrazarlo con fuerza del cuello queriendo sentir otra vez el contacto de su piel, ante el movimiento perdió el equilibrio cayendo encima de él. Lejos de importarle, Sasuke se aferró con deseo a su cintura. Después le recorrió con ansia la espalda, bajando para masajear ese trasero redondo que le volvía loco. Ella soltó un jadeo al sentir la dura y caliente muestra de su excitación presionando sobre su muslo. Como lo había hecho en su sueño ella se frotó sobre él. Ahora había sido él quien soltaba un gemido. Entonces Hinata creyó oír un murmullo de pasos en el pasillo, pero lo ignoró.

La burbuja de placer en la que encontraba explotó cuando escuchó claramente que daban unos ligeros golpes a la puerta. Se quedó como piedra abriendo los ojos con desmesura. Sasuke la miro confundido. Ella se alejó con brusquedad de él mirando hacia la puerta. La habitación estaba ligeramente más iluminada.

- Hinata-san.- escuchó que decían en un tono bajo.

- ¿Qué demo-… Sasuke no terminó, la mano de Hinata voló hasta su boca para taparla. Los golpes se volvieron a escuchar.

- Hinata-san… - repitieron.- Soy yo…

El pelinegro miró intrigado hacia la puerta. ¿Por qué rayos llamaba a Hinata a esa hora?

- Ti-tienes que irte Sasuke.- le dijo en voz muy baja.- Onegai…

- ¡Kuso, Hinata! – soltó en un susurro enderezándose. Por qué justo en ese momento, pensó molesto y frustrado.- Dile que se vaya. – sus ojos negros eran dos llamaradas

- No puedo, yo misma le pedí que no se fuera hasta que yo le abriera.- volvieron a escuchar que le llamaban.- Ha-hai, Fumiko.- contestó con voz débil y temblorosa, miró de nuevo al pelinegro, que seguía sin moverse ni parpadear.- Onegai, Sasuke…- le pidió de nuevo.

- Está bien.- aceptó de mala gana con lo que ella suspiró aliviada. Se levantó con fastidio de la cama. Hinata le vio ponerse de pie gloriosamente desnudo, mostrando sin pudor alguno su asombroso cuerpo. Súbitamente él giró a mirarla atrapándola con la boca abierta. - Deja de mirarme el trasero, Hentai.- le susurró. Ella, abochornada, volteó bruscamente hacia la pared con las mejillas encendidas. Mientras se vestía, Sasuke la observaba sentada aún sobre la cama con esa sabana envolviéndola, el pelo revuelto y los labios todavía mojados por los besos. Estaba preciosa. Momentos después Hinata volvió a mirarlo, estaba vestido y se dirigía hacia la ventana.- Te veo abajo.- dijo.

- Hai.- le susurró.-…Vo-voy Fumiko.- dijo en alto. Se levantó con la sábana cubriéndola caminando hasta la puerta. Antes de llegar a abrirla, él volvió a hablarle. Hinata volteó y en un pestañeo Sasuke estaba de nuevo junto a ella. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cómo hacía para moverse tan rápido.

- Esto tendrás que compensármelo.- dijo mientras le robaba un beso, apretándola a él. Luego con esa extraña rapidez, desaparecía por la ventana.


	13. Un sentimiento no grato

**Lo de siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

Cuando Hinata llegó hasta el comedor, se encontró de nuevo con Fumiko. El día anterior durante el festival le había pedido que la despertara, no quería que le volviera a suceder lo mismo dos veces, y la joven, encantada había aceptado. Ya ni caso tenía arrepentirse de haberlo hecho.

Mientras hablaba con la chica recorrió con la vista el lugar buscando a Sasuke. Él estaba allí, recargado sobre la pared con cierto aire de satisfacción en el rostro. Se le hizo extraño verle de esa manera. Estaba algo molesto cuando lo había hecho salir por la ventana, y hasta cierto punto le entendía, la frustración era algo horrible (a ella el agua fría apenas y la había sosegado). Pero él, ahora parecía totalmente ajeno a esa sensación.

Unos momentos después que ella, entraron sus anfitriones. Haruna sonreía ligeramente, Ranmaru caminaba detrás de la feudal con aire sereno. Hinata observó de nuevo ese particular brillo en los ojos del pelirrojo.

- Ohayo Hinata, Sasuke.- saludó la feudal al verlos. Los de Konoha contestaron al saludo.

- Ohayo mis camaradas de la hoja.- el pelirrojo les sonrió. Hinata fue la única que contestó el saludo del guardia, cosa que a esté no le sorprendió.

Sasuke torció por lo bajo una sonrisa al verlo acercarse a platicar con la peliazul. Al salir por la ventana había confirmado cierta teoría sobre la que había especulado durante el final del festival. Ahora vendría su turno.

La feudal los invitó a pasar a la mesa. Mientras desayunaban, de nuevo las conversaciones eran entre ellos tres. De vez en cuando Hinata miraba momentáneamente al pelinegro, quien parecía totalmente ajeno a su presencia. El pelinegro comía en silencio, aparentemente relajado, pero había algo raro en su mirada. Ese brillo que ella ya sabía reconocer, el mismo con el que le miraba cuando maquinaba alguna de sus maliciosas provocaciones. Con una educada sonrisa Sasuke se dirigió a Haruna participando de forma inesperada en la conversación.

- Haruna-hime, esta mañana luce… radiante.- miró con sus penetrantes ojos negros a la feudal. El trozo de comida que sostenía Ranmaru entre sus palillos cayó sobre el plato al escuchar al shinobi de la hoja.

- ¡oh! ¿De verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa tímida.- Arigato Sasuke.- un color rosa apareció en las mejillas de la feudal, para regocijo de Sasuke.

- Es una lástima que no podamos disfrutar más tiempo de su país y su… compañía.- dijo con tono delicado. Hinata lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta

- Sí, es una lástima que tengan que irse tan pronto.- intervino el pelirrojo, sonriéndole a Hinata. Sasuke lo ignoró, continuando con su conversación.

- No me extraña que el festival sea todo un éxito. El País Nano es un lugar precioso desde su ciudad hasta… su gobernante.- dijo con galantería. El rostro de Haruna se sonrojó intensamente. Un chasquido de madera se escuchó. Al parecer los palillos de Ranmaru se habían quebrado accidentalmente.

- Eres un chico muy amable Sasuke.- le sonrió tontamente la feudal aún sonrosada.

- Sólo digo la verdad, Haruna-hime.- contestó cortésmente. Hinata seguía mirándole con gesto consternado, qué pretendía Sasuke con ese comportamiento y por qué de pronto tenía ganas de darle un tirón de cabellos.

- Vaya, aparte de amable, honesto; es un estuche de cualidades Sasuke-san.- soltó Ranmaru con algo de sorna, inmiscuyéndose de nuevo. Sasuke giró la vista con fastidio hacia el guardia, encontrándose con unos ojos grises que le devolvieron una ácida mirada. "Es un estúpido" murmuró la peliazul para ella.

- ¿Decías algo Hinata?- intervino la feudal. Hinata se turbó un poco pero de inmediato recobró la compostura, aclarándose la garganta.

- Decía que Sasuke es un estúp….- cortó para después continuar con su comentario. -…un estupendo chico.- sonrió mientras tomaba otro bocado. La deliciosa comida ahora le sabía a papel mojado. Sasuke le miró divertido, Hinata era una malísima actriz.

El desayuno no demoró mucho, pero después continuaron con el té. Sasuke siguió con la misma actitud de galantería hacia Haruna para desagrado de Hinata. El guardia pelirrojo había dejado de comer mucho antes que los demás, después de que se le quebrara de nuevo otro par de palillos. Ahora mientras sorbía de su vaso se dedicaba a mirar con seriedad al shinobi de la hoja. Hinata continuaba preguntándose qué intentaba el pelinegro.

Momentos después, la peliazul tuvo que echar mano de su estricta educación social como miembro del clan Hyuuga y recurrir a todo el control que había desarrollado como kunoichi de la hoja para comportarse y no abandonar la mesa, que era lo que había deseado hacer, cuando su fastidioso compañero pelinegro le había sonreído a Haruna, como lo hacía con ella, mientras le invitaba a visitar Konoha. Fue en ese entonces también cuando el crujido de la porcelana se escuchó. Inesperadamente el vaso de Ranmaru se había hecho trizas en su mano. Haruna miró asustada una cortada en la palma de su guardia.

- ¡Ranma! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó acercándose preocupada. Hinata le tomó la mano para revisarla jalando una de las servilletas para detener la pequeña hemorragia.

- H-Hai, Hime, no es nada.- contestó mortificado al notar la aflicción en esos ojos violetas. El pelirrojo sonrió con delicadeza a su jefa para que no se preocupara.

- Así es Hime-sama, no creo que vaya a morir por ese simple corte.- dijo el pelinegro con desdén mientras seguía bebiendo su té. Los ojos opalinos volvieron a ver con desaprobación al de Konoha

- Al parecer esta porcelana es algo frágil.- le sonrió Ranmaru a la feudal, mesándose los cabellos e ignorando al shinobi de la hoja. La feudal lo miró con dulzura.

- ¿O tal vez no sabes controlar tus… fuerzas, Kurohara?- intervino el pelinegro enarcando una ceja y mostrándole una torcida sonrisa. El pelirrojo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y cierta confusión.

- Es sólo un corte superficial.- dijo la peliazul, la feudal suspiró con alivio. Hinata rasgó otra de las servilletas a modo de venda para cubrir la ligera herida.- Con esto bastará por el momento, aunque no estará de más que un profesional le revise Ranmaru-san.

- Descuida Hinata, yo misma lo llevaré a que lo vea mi médico, Arigato por tu ayuda.- Ella asintió.

- Si Kurohara está fuera de peligro.-soltó con sorna el pelinegro.- Creo que ya podemos irnos.- señaló, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa. Hinata notó el cambio de actitud, de nuevo era el Sasuke de siempre.

- Es verdad, no es necesario que pierdan más tiempo sólo por esto, Hinata-san.- dijo el pelirrojo. Ahora la kunoichi notó que quien actuaba raro era Ranmaru, primero había dicho que lamentaba que se marcharan tan pronto y ahora les instaba a irse.

- Bueno pues entonces, iré por mis cosas.- se disculpó ante Haruna y Ranmaru al retirarse.

- Haruna-hime.- se dirigió el guardia a la feudal al ver a la kunoichi alejarse.- No olvide darle a Hinata-san los presentes que preparó.

- ¡oh! Casi olvidaba los obsequios.- dijo de pronto la feudal.- Ranma ¡qué haría sin ti! – le apretó con gentileza el hombro, después se levantó dirigiéndose hacia su despacho.

Ahora los shinobis eran las únicas personas en el comedor. Un abrumador silencio reinó en el lugar. Ambos parecían querer disputarse el primer puesto en ver quien ignoraba más al otro. Sasuke se levantó de la mesa caminando hacia su equipo de viaje que permanecía en el suelo junto a la puerta. Ranmaru apretó la mano sana con enfado, mirando con antipatía al pelinegro para después soltar un pesado suspiro. No tenía caso que siguiera molesto.

Sasuke se echó el equipo a la espalda recargándose sobre la puerta que daba vista hacia los jardines perdiendo la mirada en ellos. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al notar algo en particular. Ranmaru, ya más tranquilo, intentó iniciar conversación para romper la incomoda situación que los envolvía.

- La madre de Haruna-hime adoraba las flores, el lugar en donde residía antes de venir al País Nano tenía un hermoso jardín con muchas de ellas y al parecer estuvo muy deprimida al tener que dejarlas - relató el guardia.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a cobrar más fuerza, en el exterior una brisa apenas perceptible mecía suavemente las plantas del jardín. Ranmaru continuó.

- Así que el padre de Haruna-hime decidió hacer de su nuevo hogar el jardín más bello que ella pudiera encontrar. Hasta investigó sellos y técnicas para que las plantas siempre estuvieran floreciendo.- se acercó hasta la puerta recargándose al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba el pelinegro.- Por eso en la ciudad también hay tantos para que adondequiera que ella mirara se encontrara rodeada de flores y no se sintiera triste al recordar las que había dejado.

- Esa historia es cierta o estás mintiendo para dar conversación Kurohara.- dijo de pronto su acompañante con su clásico tono arrogante. Ranmaru sonrió, al parecer Sasuke ya era el mismo incordio que había conocido.

- Es verdad.- contestó cruzando los brazos.- Puede que la historia suene inverosímil, pero es cierta. El amor nos permite hacer cosas increíbles, comportarnos de formas insospechadas e incluso tener actitudes absurdas…- sonrió sereno mirando su mano, después también perdía la mirada en las flores.- Cuando veo flores, siempre recuerdo a… este lugar.

- Sólo al ver las flores…- dijo Sasuke de forma sospechosa.

- Sí.- respondió algo confundido. Volteó a mirar a su acompañante, descubriendo un brillo malicioso en esos ojos negros.

- Pensé que también al ver los bambúes recordabas a… este lugar.- dijo de forma socarrona, satisfecho al ver que el shinobi de la nube se ponía pálido

- ¿que-qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó titubeante

- Bueno, en la mañana parecías estar muy feliz entre los bambúes…- contestó con un brillo de triunfo en los ojos al notar el sonrojo que aparecía en las mejillas del guardia.- No es que me importe pero deberías ser mas discreto, Kurohara.

* * *

- ¡Kuso! ¡Qué maldito calor! Creo que debería cambiar de atuendo. No sé como es que tú soportas usar eso siempre.- dijo una ruidosa voz mirando la vestimenta de su acompañante.

- ¿Sabes que nos arriesgamos a qué nos castiguen por dejar el equipo?- dijo una voz serena, ignorando el anterior comentario sobre su ropa.

- Oh ¡Vamos! Aoba no dirá nada, ya hable con él. Irá a entregar solo el reporte de la misión a Godaime, no necesitamos estar presentes. Además me debe un favor.- dijo la entusiasta voz guiñando un ojo.- Recuerdas la vez en el bar cuan-

- No sé como accedí a esta absurda idea. - contestó la voz serena, interrumpiéndolo.- Nada esta pasándole. Debemos confiar en su juicio.

- Te equivocas, algo pasaba pero se negó a decirnos. Admítelo hasta tú tienes tus sospechas. Por eso estas aquí. -señaló triunfal. El interlocutor apretó los labios. Tenía razón, había algo raro en el comportamiento del otro integrante de su equipo.

- ¿Estas seguro que por aquí deben pasar?

- Me molesta que dudes de mí.- dijo con ligero fastidio.- Pero créeme, si hay alguien que nunca se equivoca es él.- dijo el chico mirando hacia la silueta que yacía recostada en lo alto de la zona rocosa.

* * *

Hinata tomó sus cosas, guardando con cuidado las peinetas que Haruna le había obsequiado. Miró el interior de su equipo, revisando el contenido, al parecer llevaba todo con ella. Ya en la puerta echó una ultima ojeada al lugar para ver si no olvidaba algo, fue entonces cuando detuvo la mirada en el kimono doblado sobre uno de los muebles, el que había usado el día anterior.

"Eres como un regalo" recordó esa grave voz.

Un sonrojo acompañado de una sonrisa aparecieron en su rostro mientras deslizaba la puerta, cerrando la habitación tras de ella.

"¿Y ahora qué Hinata?" escuchó la voz de su Temari-conciencia mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

"Dentro de poco estarás en Konoha otra vez, qué harás con respecto a lo que pasó aquí" siguió

El corazón le latió con angustia y las manos se le pusieron frías. Hinata sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar todavía en eso.

"Aunque te niegues a pensar, sabes que es inminente que tendrás que hacerlo" dijo la vocecilla de forma contundente para no volver a escucharse.

Cuando regresó de nuevo a donde se encontraban Sasuke y Ranmaru se sorprendió al ver la escena. Ahora Sasuke era el que parecía molesto, mientras que Ranmaru sonreía de oreja a oreja diciéndole algo y dándole unas ligeras palmadas en el hombro. No alcanzó a escuchar lo que el pelinegro respondía pero lo que había comentado súbitamente había hecho enrojecer al pelirrojo, enmudeciéndolo momentáneamente, para después sonreír de nuevo. ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahí? Se preguntó la peliazul.

- Hinata-san ha vuelto.- sonrió el pelirrojo al mirarla.- Curiosamente Sasuke-kun y yo estábamos hablando de usted.- la chica miró la cara de disgusto que su compañero le dedicó al guardia.- Haruna-hime no debe tardar.- como invocada por la voz, la feudal apareció junto con Fumiko cargando unos paquetes.

- Le enviare a Tsunade-sama unas semillas de plantas medicinales que ha estado buscando y que he logrado conseguir. Será como agradecimiento por cuidar tan bien el trabajo de mi padre. Y también un pequeño presente para Naruto.- Fumiko se acercó a Hinata para entregárselos.

- Arigato Gozaimasu Haruna-sama, estoy segura que ambos se alegrarán mucho.- se inclinó levemente.

Ranmaru y Haruna insistieron en acompañarlos hasta los puestos de control para registrar su retiro del País Nano. En lo que duró el trayecto a la salida de los terrenos del palacio, Hinata no le dirigió la palabra a su compañero, se dedicó a conversar educadamente con sus aun anfitriones. Pero aunque no demostrara rastro alguno de molestia en su rostro, la verdad era que aun estaba algo disgustada por la actitud que había tenida Sasuke con Haruna durante el desayuno.

Antes de llegar a los puestos de Ren e Izani , una pareja más pequeña también los esperaba para despedirlos. Los pequeños Tachibana, en compañía de su joven tía, sonrieron al ver llegar a los de Konoha

- ¡Sasu-chan, Hina-chan, Ohayo!- gritó Aki al verlos. Su hermano saludó también aunque menos efusivamente.

- ¡Ohayo niños!- saludó Hinata, Sasuke asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

- Gomenasai Hinata-san, Sasuke-san, mis sobrinos se enteraron ayer que partirían hoy para su Aldea y quisieron venir a despedirlos- la joven tía lucía abochornada.

- No hay problema Fumiko- contesto la peliazul, después se dirigió a los niños- Arigato por venir niños, es muy dulce de su parte.

- Kei-chan y yo nos levantamos muy temprano para hacerles unos regalos a ti y Sasu-chan.- contestó la pequeña Aki mirando a Hinata con sus enormes ojos marrones brillando de entusiasmo.- Onii-chan, tú primero.

- Yo hice esto para ti Hinata-chan.- unas marcadas chapas aparecieron en la mejillas de Kei.- Aprendí a hacerlo en la escuela, espero te guste.

- Por supuesto que me gusta Kei-chan, Arigato- dijo Hinata mirando la pieza hecha de varitas y hojas de bambú.- En Konoha hace tanto calor como aquí, así que tu abanico me parece el regalo perfecto, además de que está muy bonito.- el pequeño cuerpo de Kei pareció inflarse de orgullo.

- ¡Ahora yo! ¡Ahora yo!.- la pequeña miró con ojos emocionados a Sasuke- Este es mío Sasu-chan, yo misma lo hice también, Oka-chan me enseñó.- dijo la pequeña mostrando el collar a base de flores de muchos colores que sujetaba en sus pequeñas manos y que había mantenido oculto tras su espalda. El pelinegro la miró sin inmutarse.- ¿No-no te gusta, Sasu-chan?- preguntó la pequeña apretando los labios con angustia.

Sasuke entrecerró sus negros ojos. Se pudo sentir cierta sensación de incomodidad en el ambiente. Los adultos miraban expectantes al shinobi que parecía no mover ni un solo musculo. Pero luego, el pelinegro se inclinó hasta ella tomando las manitas de la pequeña, haciendo que le colocara el colorido collar en el cuello.

-… Arigato, Aki-chan.- dijo con voz suave, una apenas perceptible sonrisa apareció en sus labios haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojara y sonriera de oreja a oreja.

Complacida con eso, la niña se acercó hasta su tía, Hinata y Haruna. Fumiko comenzó a decirle a la peliazul, con autorización de la Feudal, ciertas tácticas para el cuidado de su jardín y le entregó varios saquitos pequeños, de lo que parecía fertilizante, que la peliazul introdujo en equipo. Los otros miembros del grupo se habían acercado al pelinegro.

- ¡Oh Sasuke-kun eso fue muy tierno!- se acercó Ranmaru mirando con ojos sentimentales al shinobi.

- Kurohara deja de decir estupideces.- dijo con ojos siniestros. Sin que a Ranmaru le importara, sonrió, rodeándole el cuello con camaradería y continuó.

- Creo que eres un corderito con disfraz de lobo, Sasuke-kun.- añadió en tono bromista. El pequeño Kei los miraba confundido.

- Kurohara si no me sueltas en este momento juro que te arrancaré el brazo.- le miró de soslayo. Después añadió en tono silencioso para que sólo el guardia escuchara.- Estoy seguro que no quisieras ver a tu mujer llorando por el estado en el que te voy a dejar si continuas haciéndote el idiota.

- Mmmm sí, creo que te haré caso Sasuke-san.- asintió masajeándose la barbilla, aunque lejos de asustarse el pelirrojo ensanchó más la sonrisa.- Sé que no te importará Sasuke-san que te deje unos momentos para despedirme de Hinata-san, ¿verdad?-

- De verdad que eres un idiota Kurohara- bufó el pelinegro con fastidio, mientras lo veía acercarse a su compañera.

- Ne, Sasuke-san.- el shinobi desvió la mirada hacia el pequeño Kei que había visto como Kurohara lo sacaba de sus casillas.- ¿Cómo es Konoha?- Sasuke pensó momentáneamente.

- Es muy bulliciosa… a veces demasiado.- volvió a callar. Pero al ver la cara ansiosa del pequeño no pudo más que continuar.- Está rodeada por una muralla como ésta que rodea al palacio de Haruna-sama sólo que mucho más grande. No hay tantos jardines como aquí pero sí muchas zonas verdes que son en donde están los campos de entrenamiento de los diferentes equipos de ninjas. Hay una zona en particular, enorme y siniestra, a la que llaman el Bosque de la Muerte.

- ¡Sugoi!- el pequeño Kei abrió los ojos como platos.

- También tiene una zona comercial bastante buena, como la de aquí, allí puedes encontrar de todo. Y en la parte oeste de la aldea hay una gran colina en donde están esculpidas los rostros de los que han sido los líderes de Konoha.- la boca de Kei dibujó una "o" perfecta ante el asombro.- También está la academia para ninjas…

- ¿Cómo en la aldea de Ranma-chan y Tetsu-chan?- el pelinegro asintió.- ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Tetsu-san que Hinata-san es como una princesa en Konoha?

- Algo así.- aceptó el shinobi mirando de reojo a su compañera, quien sonreía seguramente ante una estupidez del pelirrojo.

- Ne, Sasuke-san.- de pronto Kei se ruborizó un poco, parecía que lo que iba a preguntar le incomodaba.- ¿Hinata-san, ella…?.- no se atrevió, pero hizo un gesto con la mano muy claro en significado y que sustituía perfectamente el resto de la pregunta que no formuló. Sasuke esbozó una torcida sonrisa. Keitaro había cerrado su mano derecha y dejado sólo el dedo meñique jugueteando al aire. (*)

- Algo así.- volvió a responder el pelinegro.

* * *

- Sabes, estoy algo desesperado de estar aquí.- dijo la voz ruidosa.- Por qué de una vez no vamos hacia ellos. Podemos decir que nos perdimos del resto del escuadrón.- sugirió emocionado por su argucia.

- No te parece absurdo, por no decir estúpido, que contando con mis técnicas, contigo y con él, señaló con la cabeza a la silueta que seguía recostada sobre las rocas, perdiéramos el rastro del escuadrón.- contestó con tono calmoso su compañero.

- ¡Tsk! ¿Pues tienes alguna otra mejor idea?- miró con fastidio, pero su compañero tenía razón, su plan era totalmente idiota.

- Podemos sólo esperar.

- Estoy harto de estar esperando.- soltó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Anda, sé que tienes algo bueno que sugerir. Aceptémoslo cuando se trata de buenas ideas, el genio eres tú.- dijo con una gran solemnidad.- ¿No es así, amiguito?- le sonrió amistosamente a un insecto que se posó su dedo.

- ¿Estás intentando manipularme?

- ¡Oh, vamos! Tú me conoces, por supuesto que no.- pero no pudo evitar sonreír con simpatía. El chico de la voz calmada soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación

- Está bien.- aceptó por fin. El otro ensanchó la sonrisa- Podemos decir que nos separamos del escuadrón para hacer un reconocimiento del área por ambos flancos. Que una vez que verificamos que el área era segura nos reunimos aquí.- meditó un poco.- Creo que es verosímil, después de todo llevábamos esos libros con técnicas medicinales de Godaime sumamente valiosos que podrían haber tentado a cualquiera a robarlos.

- ¡Ves! Sabría que algo brillante se te ocurriría.- dijo mientras le silbaba al otro acompañante, que al escucharlo bajó a saltos de lo alto de las rocas.

- A veces pienso si de verdad somos de la misma edad.- dijo con voz neutra el de la sugerencia, al ver a su compañero brincar emocionado sobre la espalda del recién llegado. El otro, al conocerlo de años, pareció no importarle aceptando contento el cargarlo.

* * *

El sol brillaba casi exactamente sobre sus cabezas, cuando salieron de los territorios del País Nano. Era casi mediodía. Haruna había dado instrucciones de que Tetsu y Satoshi, otro de los shinobis al servicio de la Feudal, los escoltaran a la salida del país. Ranmaru había querido hacerlo pero se abstuvo al ver las miradas que le lanzó Sasuke, que no parecían simples advertencias. Al parecer había entendido que no debía abusar de la poca paciencia del pelinegro.

Poco rato después, los ninjas de Konoha saltaban de nuevo entre los arboles siguiendo su camino de regreso hacia su aldea. A pesar de ir en silencio, no era como el que había compartido la tarde anterior. La tensión que había en el aire, casi se podía cortar. Con el ritmo que llevaban, y que Hinata era quien lo estaba marcando, habían avanzado bastante. A pesar de que llevaba los obsequios de Haruna y su equipo, estos no parecían menguar el paso de la peliazul. Sasuke la miró de reojo. La kunoichi parecía molesta.

- Dame tu equipo.- ordenó de pronto el shinobi.

- Yo puedo sola, no te molestes.- contestó con voz neutral.

El pelinegro hizo caso omiso a la respuesta y se acercó tratando de quitarle el bolso del hombro. Ella se apartó con brusquedad, apretando más su carga.

- Sólo intentaba ayudarte.

- Pues no necesito tu ayuda.

- Como quieras.- dijo, adelantándose a ella en un ágil salto.

Mientras avanzaba tras de él, Hinata seguía cavilando en lo que había sucedido en el desayuno. No, no necesitaba su ayuda lo que necesitaba era una explicación. Frunció los labios en una mueca de disgusto. Quería que él le explicara porque se había comportado de esa manera con la Feudal.

Pero al instante siguiente soltó un suspiro de preocupación. Aunque más que nada quería una explicación de sí misma, qué le había sucedido, por qué se había sentido de esa forma. De esa forma tan… visceral, sólo así podía definirla. Nunca se había presentado en ella semejante sensación. Una sofocante sensación que albergaba cosas como molestia, impaciencia e ira. Mucha de la última. Esa sofocante sensación que la había estado a punto de ahogar, al punto de casi alterarla, a ella, que era tan paciente, tan tranquila y serena. Si Sasuke hubiera continuado tal vez habría perdido completamente los estribos, afortunadamente había sucedido lo de Ranmaru.

- Tal vez no lo digas pero has estado molesta desde el desayuno.- comentó de pronto su compañero. Por supuesto sabía que era lo que le ocurría a la ojiblanca. El mismo lo había experimentado con pelirrojo impertinente.

- Pues ya que lo mencionas.- no pudo resistir más.- No me pareció adecuada tu actitud

- ¿A qué te refieres?- miró interesado en ver como abordaba la situación

- A tus modales con Haruna-sama.- por más que trató de evitarlo su voz sonó fría

-¿Mis modales? Le mostré toda la cortesía y atención que merecía.- contestó con seriedad luego giró para verla.- ¿O es qué, según tú, no merecía tanta? - dijo mientras le sonreía. Hinata sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna al ver esa sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que no.- dijo incómodamente ruborizada.

El pelinegro se detuvo, bajando en un claro del bosque, segundos después Hinata llegó hasta él y depositó su carga en el suelo. Una brisa suave se colaba entre los árboles haciendo el calor soportable. No muy lejos de ahí, tal vez cuatro o cinco kilómetros, podía verse la zona rocosa.

- Creo que mientes.- dijo él, insufriblemente petulante.

- Cree lo que quieras.- exclamó más alto de lo que hubiera querido.- Lo que yo sé es que tu comportamiento fue en absoluto irrespetuoso. Haruna-sama, era nuestra anfitriona además de la Feudal del país y tu forma de proceder fue de lo más inadmisible e inaceptable.- enfatizó sin poder ocultar el enfado en su mirada.

- ¿Inaceptable para quién? Porque yo no vi que a Haruna le incomodara.- Sasuke cruzó los brazos. - ¿Segura qué fueron mis modales los que te molestaron tanto?

- Sí-sí, que más podría ser.- contestó nerviosa, pero sin evadir su mirada.

- Pensé que tal vez estaba molesta porque pusiera toda mi atención en ella y me olvidara de ti.- Hinata abrió la boca varias veces, como un pez al que sacan del agua, pero no tuvo nada inteligente que poder contestarle.- Es irónico, sabes. Se supone que quien debería estar molesto soy yo, por lo que tú hiciste antes.

- ¿Lo que hice?- dudó de pronto. No recordaba haberle hecho algo durante el desayuno.

- Me hiciste salir por la ventana, por no mencionar el estado en el que me encontraba cuando salí.- Un sonrojo intenso apareció en el rostro de la Hyuuga. - ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

- No-no estamos hablando sobre eso en este momento.- contestó nerviosa evadiendo la mirada.

- Lo de Haruna sólo era un juego.- confesó en susurro.- Quería enfadar a Ranmaru, pero al parecer él no fue el único con celos en esa mesa.- que su compañera mostrara esa clase de actitud no debía regocijarle pero lo hizo.

"Celos"… Así que eso era lo que había sentido. Pues había sido una experiencia desgastante, algo que no le había gustado en lo más mínimo. Ahora entendía a Temari cuando le había comentado que de no ser por Kankuro, que la había detenido, habría ahorcado a la chica de lentes que trabajaba con Shikamaru cuando la había visto abrazarlo demasiado amistosamente. Sí, ahora sabía a qué se refería.

- Eres un-

- "¿Un estupendo Chico?" – la interrumpió haciendo referencia a lo que ella había comentado en el desayuno cuando sus celos habían sido más evidentes. Hinata apretó los labios con disgusto. De nuevo se burlaba de ella.

- Sí, además de estupendamente arrogante y presuntuoso.- contestó con sorna.

- Mmmm creo que también soy eso.- el pelinegro sonrió. - Aunque te estás olvidando de… apuesto y atractivo, Hinata.- usó juguetón las propias palabras que ella también había mencionado la noche anterior.

Comenzó a acercársele como un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Hinata quiso retroceder pero cuando esos ojos negros atraparon los suyos ya no pudo hacer nada.

Sasuke levantó la mano y le acarició el labio inferior. Después le tomó de la barbilla e hizo que se acercara a él. No tenía caso resistirse, Hinata sabía que una vez que Sasuke la miraba de esa manera, la derrotaba antes de que pudiera defenderse.

Una vez que sus labios temblorosos se posaron en los del pelinegro, todo se le olvidó. El disgusto y sus inquietudes se esfumaron por completo. Sí, cuando Sasuke la besaba no podía pensar en nada más, lo único que podía hacer era sentir el increíble sabor de sus labios y disfrutar las placenteras sensaciones que le despertaba su boca. Cómo era posible que simplemente con besarla, Sasuke la pusiera en ese estado de total abandono.

Cuando se separaron, ella no pudo evitar suspirar. Él sonrió al ver esos ojos de luna llenos de emociones. Emociones que sólo él le provocaba.

Sasuke la sujetaba con suavidad de una muñeca mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba con delicadeza el cuello.

-¡Suéltala, Uchiha!- se escuchó de pronto, mientras un silbido surcaba el aire.

Sasuke desvió con un movimiento asombrosamente rápido el kunai que le había sido lanzado. Pero para eso, tuvo que hacer lo que le habían ordenado, soltar a la peliazul.

Miró con clara antipatía y aversión al que le había atacado, quien le devolvía la mirada con ojos entornados y refulgentes de ira.

Pero su atacante no llegaba solo, otros dos estaban con él. El segundo, con el rostro apenas visible entre el atuendo que llevaba, aunque lo contemplaba estoico y de forma silenciosa, no dejaba de desprender un aura de advertencia; y la última silueta que completaba la tercia, expresando la misma hostilidad que su atacante, le mostró de manera amenazante sus enormes y afilados colmillos.

Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Akamaru habían aparecido repentinamente en el lugar.

(*) Señal que se hace en Japón cuando a una persona se le relaciona sentimentalmente con otra.

* * *


	14. El equipo ocho y el siete se reúnen

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son del gran Masashi Kishimoto. El disparate que leen, sí es mío.^^**

* * *

Totalmente paralizada en el lugar donde Sasuke Uchiha había acabado de besarle, Hinata Hyuuga miraba con incredulidad a los recién llegados.

¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí? Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Dentro de su pecho el corazón le latía a un ritmo desquiciante.

De pronto, otra pregunta más sobrecogedora se le formuló en la cabeza. Las manos se le pusieron frías… ¿Les habían visto?

Kiba Inuzuka miraba con ojos llenos de cólera a Sasuke Uchiha. Apenas hacía unos momentos ese desgraciado había estado a punto de besar a su compañera, quien parecía tan serena, tan quieta a la situación. Seguramente el muy bastardo había utilizado algún un genjutsu en Hinata. Afortunadamente ellos habían llegado.

El castaño hizo un movimiento lateral con la cabeza e inmediatamente el enorme perro blanco se situó a un lado del pelinegro. Shino no se movió, sin embargo desde su posición, miraba imperturbable a sus compañeros. Kiba y Akamaru habían rodeado a Sasuke. Éste, al verlos, sonrió con sorna.

-¿Qué crees que están haciendo tú y tu perro, Inuzuka?

- Qué curioso, teme, es lo mismo que yo te iba a preguntar, ¿Qué crees que hacías, TÚ hace un momento? - soltó casi como un ladrido el chico de las marcas rojas en el rostro.- Intentabas pasarte de listo, ¿eh, Uchiha?

- No tengo porque responderte.- contestó el pelinegro con una fría serenidad. Akamaru gruñó rabioso comenzando a acercarse a Sasuke.- Será mejor que tranquilices a tu perro.- dijo sin inmutarse mirando a Kiba.

Cuando Sasuke había regresado de nuevo a Konoha, aparte de todo a lo que estuvo sometido para demostrar que podía ser digno de confianza otra vez, Godaime le había dado ciertas órdenes que debía acatar. Ordenes de las cuales, los únicos que tenían conocimiento, aparte de Tsunade y los viejos del Concejo, eran sus compañeros de equipo. Dentro de éstas se encontraba: La estricta prohibición de entrar en combate con cualquier ninja de Konoha. Por disposición del Concejo de Ancianos se había decidido que cualquier altercado que tuviera en la circunstancia que fuere, fuera culpable o no, sería echado sin miramientos de la aldea. Así que debía hacer caso omiso a las provocaciones para evitar los enfrentamientos.

Hinata intentó hablar, decir algo, pero su voz parecía haberla abandonado, así como también las fuerzas para reaccionar. Shino se movió, comenzando a caminar hasta donde estaba la chica. La Hyuuga volteó a verlo. La imagen de una chica boquiabierta, nerviosa y pálida como una hoja de papel, se reflejó en las gafas oscuras del Aburame.

- ¿Estás bien, Hinata?- escuchó la voz tranquila de Shino.

- Shi-Shino-kun, yo-yo...- el corazón le seguía latiendo desbocado, el tartamudeo ocasionado por los nervios no la dejaba contestar.

- Tranquila, Hinata. Estamos aquí. No tienes nada que temer.- le apretó un hombro con suavidad para calmarla. Su compañera con ese aspecto trémulo parecía un pequeño pajarillo asustado.

- Es-es que…- quería hablar, decirle que Kiba estaba en un error, respiró hondo para poder continuar.- Yo… Él… Sa-Sasuke no… - pero no pudo terminar.

¿Qué? ¿Qué podía decir? Ni siquiera tenía una explicación para ella misma. El calor que ardía en sus mejillas le indicó la vergüenza que sentía. Bajó la mirada al suelo, no tenía valor siquiera de mirarle a los ojos. Hubo un momentáneo silencio entre ellos. El Aburame volvió a ceñir con delicadeza su mano en el hombro de su compañera

- Entiendo.- se limitó a responderle Shino metiendo después la mano dentro de la chaqueta.

Ella levantó la mirada. ¿Qué era lo que había entendido? La chica pálida que se reflejaba en las gafas ahora tenía la cara contraída. Se había quedado como una piedra ante la respuesta de su amigo.

Shino se dio la vuelta mirando en dirección de Sasuke y sus compañeros. Akamaru ladró, el pelinegro volteó con pasmosa tranquilidad hacia el perro.

- Calma, Uchiha, Akamaru no hará nada a menos que yo lo diga. ¿Qué pasa, acaso tienes miedo, teme?- el castaño sonrió amenazador.

- Creo que quien debería calmarse eres tú, Inuzuka.- por más que dijera ese idiota, él no pensaba caer en sus provocaciones. Kiba apretó los labios. Akamaru volvió a gruñir.

- ¡¿Calmarme?! ¡Ja! - respondió con mordacidad. - Por cómo te encontré, me estoy portando de lo más calmado. Dime qué pretendías, ¿acaso intentabas aprovecharte de la situación?- los ojos de Kiba volvieron a brillar furiosos.

- Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo, Inuzuka.- agregó impasible. Kiba tembló de rabia ante el descaro del Uchiha.

- Pues qué crees, teme, lamento decirte que Hinata no está sola.

Por primera vez, Sasuke pareció reaccionar. Qué quería decir ese imbécil con no estar sola. ¿Qué entre ellos había algo? Recordó que los había visto convivir de forma más que familiar y Hinata hasta se había dejado abrazar por él. Volteó a ver a Hinata quien parecía una estatua de mármol; estática y blanca.

- No digas estupideces, Inuzuka.- esta vez su voz sonó helada. Una sombra de rabia se posó en sus ojos negros. A pesar de la claridad, un centelleo comenzó a verse nítidamente en las yemas de los dedos de una de las manos de Sasuke.

- El único que queda como un estúpido aquí, eres tú, Uchiha. Por querer poner tus despreciables ojos en donde no debes.- dijo Kiba mirándolo con total repulsión.

Súbitamente el centelleo se volvió una maraña de gruesos hilos de luz. El resplandor impresionaba. Destellante y reluciente, una esfera de electricidad azulosa cubrió por completo la mano de Sasuke. Todo lo que se escuchó en ese momento fue el sonido chirriante de los rayos que formaban el Chidori. Instantes después el ancestral y temible dojutsu del Clan Uchiha aparecía en su más elevada fase en las pupilas del último descendiente.

Shino sacó las manos de su ropa. Al siguiente segundo, lo que parecían miles de diminutos insectos aparecieron volando a su alrededor, alertas a cualquier indicación. Las cosas se estaban empezando a poner feas. La fuerza del chakra que emitía el pelinegro era descomunal, siniestra. Esas pupilas rojas miraban a su compañero castaño con intensidad, con un odio patentado.

Shino miró Hinata que apretaba los puños, temblorosa otra vez. Parecía más nerviosa que antes.

- HINATA…- dijo el de las gafas con firmeza, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Bas-basta!- intervino la peliazul débilmente. Pero ambos shinobis parecieron ignorarla

Hinata sabía que las cosas podían acabar terriblemente mal para Kiba si Sasuke comenzaba una pelea. El pelinegro estaba enojado, se podía sentir su furia. Tenía que detenerlos.

Kiba pareció dudar por un momento. La sed de sangre que el chakra de Sasuke emanaba le inquietó. Giró hacia a Akamaru, con un leve ladeo le indicó que se quedara en donde estaba. El perro gruñó inconforme pero obedeció. Entonces, Sasuke sonrió de forma maligna.

- Vaya, Inuzuka, parece que quien tiene miedo ahora eres tú.- dijo burlón

- ¡TEME! - soltó el castaño mientras se lanzaba sobre él.

- ¡¡NO, KIBA-KUN!! - gritó Hinata con todas sus fuerzas. Corrió hasta Kiba poniéndose enfrente de él y extendiendo los brazos para evitar que continuara.- ¡BASTA! Bas-Basta, Kiba-kun, dé-déjalo.- lo miró suplicante.

- Hinata qué…- el castaño miró extrañado a la peliazul. Mientras que detrás de ésta, la furia del pelinegro aumentaba. Los chirridos se hicieron más ruidosos.

- Yo- yo estoy bien. Estas en un error, nada de lo que piensas pasó.- Kiba frunció el rostro, dudaba.

-Pero Hinata, claramente vi que-

- Kiba-kun, Créeme.- le interrumpió su compañera de tantos años.

El castaño soltó un suspiro y asintió con pesadez. Hinata le sonrió agradecida. Después giró para ver a su actual compañero. Sasuke entornó los ojos, Hinata le miraba con cierto temor.

- No pelees… onegai… - dijo acercándosele.

La peliazul, sin dudar, extendió su mano hacia él, al verla Sasuke hizo desaparecer el Chidori. Hinata apretó con suavidad la mano sobre la cual segundos antes corrían miles de voltios mortales. Pero Sasuke parecía seguir en guardia. Ella le miró otra vez.

- Onegai…- volvió a repetir en un susurro. El pelinegro desactivó el Sharingan, la chica soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- Vámonos.- ordenó de pronto Sasuke

- ¿Q-qué?- le miró, sacudida por su petición.

- He dicho que nos vamos.- contestó con brusquedad.

- Hinata no irá contigo a ningún lado, teme.- Kiba volvió a intervenir molesto por la forma en que se dirigía el Uchiha hacia Hinata.

- ¿Olvidas que estamos en una misión, y aun no terminamos? - dijo mientras miraba a Hinata, haciendo caso omiso a la presencia del castaño.

- La misión terminó, Uchiha. Así que si Hinata quiere ya no tiene porque regresar contigo.- Esta vez Sasuke miró implacable a Kiba y luego dirigió sus ojos negros a la Hyuuga.

- Andando Hinata…- dijo ignorando al Inuzuka de nuevo y comenzando a caminar.

- Te he dicho que Hinata no se va. O por lo menos no sola contigo.- Akamaru ladró en acuerdo con el castaño.- Nosotros también nos vamos con ella.

Sasuke volvió a mirar a su compañera, quien permanecía inmóvil junto a Kiba. Ella miró los ojos negros que volvían a irradiar furia, luego los ojos castaños que refulgían con obstinación.

- Yo…- no sabía que contestar.

- Bien, no me importa, haz lo que quieras.- dijo con sequedad su actual compañero.

Por segunda ocasión en el día, Sasuke volvía a desaparecer de su vista. Pero esta vez no había habido beso, ni promesa de reencuentro. Un minuto después, el crujido de madera quebrándose, y el ruido de árboles siendo derribados, se escucharon en todo el bosque.

- Sa-Sasuke…- murmuró con debilidad la chica

- ¡TSK! Deja que se largue, Hinata. Ese tipo es un imbécil.- comentó el escandaloso castaño.

- Cállate, Kiba.- dijo quedamente su compañero de gafas.

Kiba apretó la boca y entrecerró los ojos mirando contrariado a Shino.

- Pero qué te... ¡Ouch! - El castaño se quejó al sentir un codazo. Miro con gesto pendenciero a Shino, éste se limitó a hacerle un gesto negativo muy despacio con la cabeza.

Kiba pareció entender, volteó a ver a la peliazul. Hinata se apretaba las manos en el pecho y miraba decaída el suelo.

* * *

- ¡¡QUÉÉÉ!!

La quietud que reinaba en el edificio administrativo de La Hokage fue bruscamente interrumpida por el sonido de una estridente voz.

Al igual que siempre que aparecía ese shinobi por allí, el escándalo se hacía presente en el lugar. Gritos de indignación, de furia, de queja, de alegría, de satisfacción, por hambre, por sed, por sueño, por cansancio. Parecía que el ninja hiperactivo número uno de Konoha, no podía expresarse de otra manera en frente de la Godaime.

- Ya te lo dije Naruto, no sabía cuando regresarías.- dijo con aparente tranquilidad Tsunade, mientras acomodaba unos papeles entre sus manos.

Cuando el equipo siete había vuelto a la villa, el sol del crepúsculo emitía una luz anaranjada muy débil mientras se escondía lentamente tras las caras de los líderes de Konoha. En el trayecto de retorno a la aldea los miembros del equipo de Kakashi habían acordado dirigirse inmediatamente al edificio de Tsunade para retirarse a descansar. Al llegar a su oficina, se encontraron con Yamato y Sai que acababan de reportarse ante su líder.

El equipo siete había terminado de dar los resultados de su misión cuando Sakura preguntó por Sasuke, queriendo saber si el pelinegro ya había regresado de su misión del País del Arroz. La Hokage les había contestado en donde se encontraba ahora. Entonces la discusión con Naruto había comenzado.

- Pero Tsunade-oba-chan… - dijo haciendo un mohín y poniendo sus brazos sobre el escritorio de la rubia que lideraba la aldea.

- Deja de cuestionar mis órdenes.- por más que lo intentaba, parecía que Naruto había aprendido muy bien uno de los talentos de su sensei, Jiraiya: sacarla de quicio.

Sakura apretaba los dientes intentando dominar las ganas de asestarle un golpe a Naruto por la forma tan idiota en la siempre se comportaba. Junto a ella Sai observaba de forma intermitente a ambos rubios con esa sonrisa enigmática en su rostro, aparentemente la situación le entretenía. Detrás del trío, Yamato junto con Kakashi contemplaban con bastante desgana la repetitiva escena; como siempre Tsunade era sacada de sus casillas tan fácilmente por Naruto.

Ya habían dado su reporte, no había ocurrido ninguna complicación, así que no tenía caso estar más tiempo ahí. Ambos capitanes miraron impacientes el reloj que colgaba en la pared del despacho de la Godaime. Los dos parecían tener urgencia por irse.

- Eeh… yo me retiro.- dijo el shinobi del cabello plateado.- Tengo algo importante que hacer.- su mente voló hacia la portada del Icha, Icha versión de lujo que había conseguido en unas de las aldea por las que habían pasado durante la misión. El ojo derecho de Kakashi brilló con algo de perversión.

- Yo también, Tsunade-sama.- sonrió Yamato. Era noche de dos cervezas por una en el bar. La vista de Yamato resplandeció al imaginar un helado tarro de deliciosa cerveza.

Antes de que Tsunade pudiera reaccionar, Kakashi se había escabullido por la ventana y Yamato se había desvanecido en una voluta de humo. Naruto miró a un lado por donde aun se veía rastro de la humarada en el que había desaparecido Yamato.

- ¡Pero yo quería ir!- siguió el Uzumaki restando importancia a las partidas de sus senseis.- Además Haruna pidió que fuéramos Hinata y yo, ¿ne, ne?- dijo señalándose.- Debiste haber esperado a que yo regresara, para enviarme con Hinata, ttebayo.- volvió a hacer una mueca de disgusto y cruzó los brazos con coraje.

Un segundo después, un golpe seco se escuchó en la habitación.

- ¡Itte, Itte!- El rubio entrecerró un ojo por el dolor mientras se tallaba en donde una lacerante punzada le picoteaba la cabeza. Ni siquiera buscó al causante del golpe, ya sabía de quién se trataba. Sakura ajustaba el guante de su mano izquierda con fastidio.

- Ya basta Naruto.- dijo harta la pelirrosa.

- ¡Pero Sakura-chan!- la miró el shinobi, hablándole con voz aguda.

- Gomenasai, Tsunade-sama. Parece que Naruto nunca aprenderá.- la pelirrosa no pudo resistir a preguntar.- Eeh… Tsunade-sama ¿Por qué requería ese Feudal a Naruto y a Hinata?

- Al parecer Haruna-sama les tomó mucho aprecio a los chicos cuando los conoció en aquella misión. De Hinata lo entiendo pero de Naruto… - dijo mirando un momento al impertinente rubio. El Uzumaki miró belicoso a la líder de Konoha.

- Haruna se dio cuenta que soy un gran ninja, el mejor, ttebayo.- puntualizó asintiendo con lentitud y cruzando los brazos de nuevo.- Y por si no lo recuerdas, oba-chan, hasta me pidió quedarme con ella en el País Nano.

- ¿E-ella?- intervino Sakura

- Sí, Haruna-Hime es la Feudal del País Nano. Una chica muy decidida y agradable. Debe tener unos pocos años más que ustedes.- dijo Tsunade con simpatía. Sakura pareció hacer una mueca.

- ¿Es bonita la Feudal, Naruto?- preguntó repentinamente Sai.

- Ya lo creo que sí, ttebayo.- dijo el rubio sin siquiera pensarlo mientras sonreía.

¡Zaz! Otro sonido sordo se volvió a escuchar en el lugar. Naruto contrajo el brazo con sufrimiento.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Eso por qué fue? - preguntó el rubio con lagrimillas en los ojos

- No es la forma de referirse a alguien como un Feudal.- dijo excusándose la pelirrosa ante la mirada interrogante de la Hokage.

- Pero si Sai fue quien empezó… Por qué a él no le dices algo.- rezongó Naruto sobándose el brazo. La pelirrosa lo ignoró.

- ¿Cuándo regresarán Hinata y Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-sama?

- No lo sé con certeza. Al parecer decidieron quedarse un poco más en la ciudad para ver el Festival de flores del lugar.

- ¡EEEHH!

Esta vez ambos integrantes del equipo siete habían gritado. Sakura y Naruto miraban bastante sorprendidos a la Hokage, hasta Sai pareció confundido. De verdad habían escuchado bien.

- Debe de haber un error, Oba-chan.- Naruto miraba aun escéptico a la rubia.- ¿Ese teme en un festival? Pero si él detesta las multitudes.

- Y las flores.- agregó Sai ayudando al rubio. Naruto asintió enérgico.

- Pues, eso es lo que decía el mensaje que llegó vía halcón.- dijo algo extrañada. - Probablemente mañana al mediodía o al atardecer estén aquí. Cuando llegue Sasuke ustedes le preguntaran.

- Ya lo creo que sí, ttebayo.- afirmo el rubio atolondrado.

- Bueno ya váyanse, aun tengo cosas importantes que hacer.- abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver una pequeña botella de líquido transparente.- Por lo pronto descansen hasta nuevo aviso.

Naruto y Sai parecían seguir enumerando, entretenidos, todas las cosas que detestaba Sasuke. Sakura los escuchaba supuestamente molesta, aunque ligeramente divertida por lo que oía. A través de la ventana se podían ver algunas estrellas que empezaban a mostrarse de manera tímida por el cielo despejado. La noche había caído ya.

- ¡Que se vayan!- soltó Tsunade impaciente. Tenía que aprovechar que estaba sola, Shizune se encontraba haciendo ronda en el hospital.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama.- asintió la pelirrosa con una ligera reverencia.

- Hai, Hai Oba-chan, no hay necesidad de gritar...- contestó Naruto algo ofendido.

Una venita apareció en la frente de la Godaime. Sakura jaló al rubio de la chaqueta naranja llevándolo hacia la puerta antes de que empezara otra de sus discusiones. Sai los siguió.

- Sakura… - la Haruno volteó al escuchar a su maestra hablarle.- Podrías llevarles estos documentos a Kotetsu e Izumo.- levantó la mano hacia la pelirrosa entregándole unos papeles.- Ve que los revisen para que no falte ningún dato.

- Claro que sí, Tsunade-sama.- dijo tomándolos. Afuera del despacho se escuchaba a Naruto que seguía parloteando si parar.

- Una cosa más Sakura.- la chica la miró paciente.- Sasuke lo está haciendo bien. Hablaré con el Concejo sobre su situación.- añadió con seriedad.

- ¿De verdad Tsunade-sama?- sonó ansiosa la voz de la Haruno. La rubia detrás del escritorio asintió. La pelirrosa sonrió, hizo una reverencia y salió jubilosa del lugar.

* * *

Hinata se abrazaba las rodillas mientras miraba absorta el fuego de la fogata. Tenía rato contemplándolo. Un poco más alejado del fuego, Akamaru yacía echado tranquilamente. Shino se había internado en el bosque buscando algunas ramas más para la fogata. Habían resuelto detenerse, para descansar; pero terminaron decidiendo pasar la noche en ese lugar.

Junto a Hinata, recargado sobre un árbol, estaba Kiba quien parecía renuente a hablarle. Después de que habían avanzado un buen rato, durante el camino el Inuzuka había pensado concienzudamente en las palabras que su compañera había dicho y sobre las que no reparó en su momento porque estaba cegado por la ira.

"Déjalo" le dijo a él. "No pelees" le había dicho al Uchiha. Parecía que todas las peticiones habían estado dirigidas para ver por ese renegado. Pero lo que menos le cabía en la cabeza era que ella le había llamado a ese teme por su nombre y la expresión que tenía cuando le había visto irse.

Las llamas, que soltaban destellos rojos y azules, parecían danzar sobre las brasas. Minutos más tarde, Shino apareció con un pequeño cargamento de madera seca. Depositó las ramas a un lado, sentándose entre sus dos compañeros.

Kiba lanzó unas ramas a la fogata con algo de enfado. El fuego levantó unas chispas rojizas. Luego miró de reojo a sus compañeros. El equipo ocho se había reunido de nuevo, pero no del modo que él hubiera querido.

Hinata suspiró, lucía demacrada. Levantó la vista al cielo nocturno. El manto oscuro estaba tachonado con miles de millones de brillantes estrellas. Era una noche muy bonita. Volvió a soltar un suspiro. Todo se había vuelto tan complicado.

Un extraño quejido rompió el silencio que les envolvía. La peliazul y el chico de las gafas voltearon a ver al de las franjas rojas en el rostro. El Inuzuka se sujetó el abdomen. El estómago de Kiba parecía exigir comida a gritos. Al parecer era tan ruidoso como él.

- Gomene.- dijo apenado.

Tenía hambre desde hacía un rato, pero no llevaban comida. Y al parecer Hinata tampoco. A él y a Shino se les había pasado ese punto al momento de decidir que la alcanzarían. Y se suponía que Shino era un genio. Bufó molesto. Shino tomó su equipo sacando un paquete del interior. Kiba se estiró intentando ver el contenido.

- Toma Hinata.- la voz tranquila de Shino se escuchó. La chica miró la mano de su compañero que le ofrecía comida.

- Arigato, Shino-kun, pero no tengo hambre.- contestó en un susurro negándose.

- Es tarde, y supongo que no has probado bocado desde la mañana.- Hinata levantó la mirada. El danzar de la fogata apareció en el cristal de las gafas que cubrían los ojos de Shino.- Anda tómalas, ya las comerás cuando gustes.- dijo con ese tono fraterno que siempre empleaba en ella.

- Arigato.- La peliazul las tomó.

Shino asintió, después se dirigió hacia Kiba. Los ojos del Inuzuka brillaron al ver las olorosas galletas, su estómago soltó un chirrido.

- ¿Quieres Kiba?

- ¡Por supuesto!- contestó alegre, al tiempo que se acercaba sentándose junto a ellos. Retiraba lo pensado sobre Shino, sí era un genio.

Tomo un puñado de galletas mirando con simpatía al Aburame. Kiba empezó a devorarlas con satisfacción.

- Penfséff que… mmm no fftraías coffmmifda.- dijo Kiba o eso fue lo que se entendió.

El estomago de Hinata al parecer influenciado por el de Kiba también exigió algo. La peliazul tomó una galleta mordisqueándola con lentitud.

- Creí que no comería nada hasta llegar a Konoha.- comentó Kiba de nuevo esta vez mas entendible después de haber tragado la porción de comida que se había llevado a la boca.- Mmmm están muy buenas y crujientes ¿De qué son?

- Iyokas y Kerenatas.- contestó Shino con pasividad mirando el paquete.

- ¿Iyokas? Mmmm me encantan esos cítricos. De ahí entonces el sabor acidito que tienen.- caviló el castaño. - Pero Kerenatas… Huumm, no me suena, ¿Qué son? – preguntó de nuevo mientras se echaba otro puñado de galletas a la boca.

- Insectos.- contestó Shino calmadamente.

- ¿na-nani?- logró decir el Inuzuka tragándose las galletas con dificultad. A su lado Hinata dejó de masticar, apretando la boca y abriendo los ojos como platos. Ambos compañeros miraron al de las gafas estupefactos.

- Sólo estoy bromeando.- dijo con un apenas notable tono divertido.- Kerenatas son unas castañas dulces.- continuó, pero sus compañeros seguían mirándole no muy convencidos. Tomó una galleta llevándosela a la boca.- Acaso creen qué yo comería algo hecho de insectos.

- Supongo que no.- aceptó Kiba.- Eso sería en tu Clan algo así, como… canibalismo, ¿ne, Hinata? - dijo sonriendo hacia la peliazul, olvidando por completo que no le hablaba. La chica se llevó las manos a los labios, intentando contener la risa.

- Eres tan tarado Kiba.- contestó Shino aparentemente molesto.

- Como comerte a tus propios hijos.- continuó con cierto aire de seriedad dando otro bocado. Un insecto salió del saco de Shino posándose sobre la mano de Kiba. - Sería cruel que tu papi te criara para comerte, ¿ne, amiguito?- dijo con voz infantil.

- Si sigues diciendo tonterías no te daré más.- dijo con su particular voz seria.

- Sólo estoy bromeando.- repitió Kiba imitando la voz de su compañero.

En el momento que Hinata lo escuchó hablar de esa forma, no soportó mas y comenzó a reír quedamente. Kiba le hizo coro a su compañera, sólo que de forma más estridente. Shino por lo bajo también sonreía.

Sí, así ahora si estaban mucho mejor, pensó el Aburame. Volvían a ser los de siempre. Luego dirigió su mirada, oculta por las gafas, hacia la chica que sonreía relajada. Tal vez ahora Hinata se animara a contarles lo que sucedía, se dijo acomodándose las gafas.

* * *

- Yo no te pedí que me acompañaras, Naruto. Así que deja de apresurarme.

Sakura se encontraba en el puesto de control de la entrada de Konoha, de nuevo acompañada por el rubio y el moreno. Por segunda vez en cinco minutos Naruto había preguntado si aun les faltaba mucho por revisar a los shinobis de la entrada.

- ¡Pero Sakura-chan! Si no nos damos prisa, Teuchi-san cerrará y no cenaremos su delicioso ramen.- volvió a quejarse el chico.

- Bueno adelántate yo te alcanzo.- convino la pelirrosa

Naruto estuvo a punto de aceptar, hasta caminó unos metros alejándose un poco del lugar, pero se detuvo. Dudaba que una vez que Sakura terminara sus asuntos allí se reuniera con él en Ichiraku. Después de pedírselo tres veces de camino al puesto, ella había aceptado ir a comer ramen con él. Como si tuvieran una cita. Los ojos azules parecieron dos estrellas al imaginarse a él por fin en una cita con la pelirrosa.

- No, mejor te espero- contestó el rubio desde donde estaba.

Sakura encogió los hombros y siguió mirando a Kotetsu e Izumo.

- No entiendo por qué de una vez no le dices a Sakura-san lo que sientes por ella.- comentó Sai con esa particular serenidad al alcanzarle. El rubio había intentado deshacerse de él, pero Sakura había terminado invitándole.

- Sakura-chan sabe lo que siento.- confesó algo apenado el Uzumaki.- Es sólo que… aun… tú sabes, Sasuke…. – dijo rascándose despreocupadamente la cabeza.

Sai lo miró sin dejar notar en su gesto neutro si le entendía o no. Naruto rodó los ojos con tedio, qué hacía hablando de relaciones amorosas con alguien como Sai.

- Tal vez Sakura sabe lo que sientes tú, pero no sabe aún lo que siente ella por ti. No has intentado algo más… - el moreno pareció pensar.-… físico entre ustedes.

- ¿Físico? - preguntó intrigado el rubio.- Explícate.- exigió.

- Sí, algo así como un abrazo, una caricia o un beso. Recuerdo que Ino me dijo que yo le gustaba. Pero no fue hasta que me besó que supe que también me gustaba ella.- un arrebol apareció en las mejillas pálidas de Sai.

- ¡¿Ella fue quien te besó primero?!- exclamó el rubio con admiración. El moreno asintió con una sonrisilla en sus delgados labios, aun más ruborizado.

La historia de Ino y Sai era muy similar a la de Temari y Shikamaru. Ellas eran quienes habían comenzado la relación. Los habían besado sin detenerse a pensar en lo que ellos dirían y al instante siguiente eran novios. Las rubias eran de cuidado, pensó el Uzumaki.

Un momento, él era rubio también, tal vez si intentara lo mismo correría con la misma suerte. La imaginación de Naruto voló hacia una escena idílica en donde él besaba a una desprevenida Sakura con pasión y la chica caía rendida en sus brazos. Veía esos ojos verdes como el jade entornados y su suaves labios que pronunciaban su nombre…"Naruto" le decía con suavidad… "Naruto" le repetía con algo de urgencia… "NARUTO" le gritaba…

- ¡¡NARUTO!!- volvió a gritar la pelirrosa. El rubio volvió a la realidad, unos impacientes ojos verdes le miraban.- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Estabas ido.

- Eeh… yo… yo pensaba en el ramen, Sakura-chan.- soltó una sonrisa nerviosa.- Es que tengo mucha hambre, ttebayo.- mintió. Miró a Sai que sonreía con los ojos casi cerrados. De pronto el chico moreno abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa.

- Ese que está discutiendo con Kotetsu-san, ¿no es Sasuke-san?- dijo el moreno con tranquilidad. Sakura y Naruto se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo.

En efecto el pelinegro discutía con el guardia de la entrada. Sakura llegó corriendo hasta ellos, justo en el momento que Sasuke empujaba a Kotetsu para soltarse de su agarre. Segundos después Naruto y Sai arribaron. El shinobi de cabello desparpajado miraba al Uchiha con gesto agresivo. Iba lanzarse de nuevo contra él pero Naruto e Izumo le detuvieron.

- ¿Cómo que no viene contigo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le hiciste?- inquirió el shinobi jaloneándose del rubio y su compañero.

- Contesta, Uchiha.- gritó el compañero de puesto de Kotetsu.

- ¿Teme, qué pasa? - se dirigió el rubio a su amigo-rival.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?- sonó la voz de la pelirrosa mientras le tomaba del brazo.

- Pasa que este renegado, viene solo. Sin Hinata-san. Se supone que son compañeros, debían regresar juntos.- les aclaró Kotetsu con impaciencia.

- ¿Sasuke-kun que pasó?- preguntó Sakura visiblemente preocupada, frente a ella su compañero rubio compartía el mismo gesto.- ¿Dónde está Hinata?

La preocupación de sus compañeros no era para menos, ellos sabían otra de las restricciones que le habían sido impuestas a Sasuke: Por ningún motivo debía salir solo de Konoha o regresar de alguna misión sin su escuadrón o su compañero en cuestión. Siempre debía estar acompañado. Si desobedecía, se tomarían medidas serias sobre él y su estancia en Konoha. Pero aun así, Sasuke llegaba a Konoha solo.

- Ya le dije a este imbécil que la Hyuuga está bien.- contestó Sasuke.

- ¿Pero, en donde está?- repitió Naruto.

- Esta con los idiotas de su equipo.- escupió las palabras con enfado.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no estás mintiendo Uchiha? –volvió a arremeter Kotetsu

- Él no miente. - intervino Naruto mirando con determinación a ambos guardias.- Si Sasuke dice que Hinata está con Kiba y Shino, es verdad.- agregó muy seguro. Sakura susurró el nombre del rubio. Le conmovía la confianza ciega que el chico hiperactivo tenía en su amigo.

- Pero Kiba-san y Shino-san deben estar en la villa. Vi cuando Aoba-san entregaba a Tsunade-sama el reporte de su misión y le escuché decir que todos habían regresado bien a Konoha.- comentó el moreno, clon de Sasuke. El Uchiha lo miró molesto, ese enclenque se atrevía a poner en entredicho sus palabras.

- ¿Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san?… - la pelirrosa miró a los guardias inquisitiva.

- Sí, ellos,… no les vi llegar con Aoba.- aceptó Izumo, quien parecía ser el más imparcial de los dos guardias. Sakura observó a Kotetsu, éste asintió.

- ¿Pero por qué no vinieron contigo, teme? ¿Por qué Hinata se quedó con ellos?- dijo Naruto soltando a Kotetsu que ya parecía más tranquilo después de saber que su amiga estaba con sus compañeros.

- No sé.- dijo soltándose de Sakura con brusquedad.- Lo que haga la Hyuuga no es asunto mío.- señaló con frialdad.

Sus amigos de toda la vida le miraron confundidos. Sasuke parecía muy enfadado. Comenzó a caminar alejándose del puesto de control, el trío le siguió.

- Déjenme en paz.- vocifero el Uchiha deteniéndose. Los tres pararon.

Sus compañeros querían hablar con él, hacerle ver lo que podía avecinarse por haber roto una de las restricciones. Pero al parecer ninguno tenía idea de cómo abordarle. Sai logró sentir lo tenso del ambiente. Debía decir, como había leído en uno de sus libros, algo que aligerara la situación. De pronto miró con simpatía al peculiar objeto que portaba el ofuscado pelinegro.

- Eeh… ¿Sasuke-san?

- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó molesto.

- Lindo collar.- comentó el moreno con naturalidad al tiempo que sonreía. "Un cumplido ayudará" pensó satisfecho.

- ¡Sai!- le amonestó Sakura.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Sai con inocencia.

Sasuke lo miraba indignado, apretando los puños. Luego sin poder evitarlo dirigió su mirada a Naruto. En los ojos azules bailaba una risa que no se atrevían a reflejar los labios apretados del rubio.

-¿Qué?- repitió Naruto con gesto de igual inocencia.

- Los dos son unos idiotas.- soltó el Uchiha. Después dio un salto hacia los tejados de Konoha y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

- Sasuke-kun…- la pelirrosa hizo un amago por alcanzarle.

- Sakura.- la kunoichi percibió una desconocida firmeza en la voz de Naruto que la detuvo.- Déjalo, Sasuke está bien, pero necesita estar solo.

- Pero Naruto…

- Mañana todo se arreglará.- agregó con suavidad.

La pelirrosa asintió. Naruto había añadido a su voz ese dejo de confianza tan suyo que siempre le tranquilizaba.

* * *

Hola, hola!

¿Qué les pareció?...

No pueden quejarse, esta vez actualizé más rápido.

Como pueden ver y leer, decidí poner títulos a los capitulos. En fin, se me ocurrió desde hace mucho, pero no lo había hecho.

Gracias por los comentarios tan lindos que he recibido. Son la neta del planeta.

Bueno, pues les mando un beso.

¿Reviews?


	15. Noche de acuerdos y Nervios ante Hokage

**Lo de siempre, los personajes no pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

- Pues tienes suerte de que tu madre haga cosas tan buenas Shino. Tsume-chan es una pésima cocinera. Y muy sensible a las críticas.- dijo el chico de las marcas en las mejillas mientras se echaba otra porción de galletas.

Sus compañeros le miraban entretenidos. Al parecer Kiba también estaba de mejor humor. De nuevo era el de siempre. Parlanchín, escandaloso, irreverente.

- Una vez le dije que no me comería sus gyozas porque estaban horribles. Qué hasta las onigiri de tierra que hacía Hana tenían mejor sabor.- agregó con humor.- ¿Y saben que hizo mi comprensiva Tsume-chan?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Shino, a su lado Hinata sonreía divertida ante los comentarios de su amigo mientras masticaba con tranquilidad una galleta.

- En un pestañeo me lanzó un filoso kunai que se clavó justo entre mis manos.- Kiba abrió los ojos y soltó un resoplido mientras meneaba la cabeza.- No necesité más advertencias. Sin dudar me tragué TODO lo que tenía el plato.

Hinata soltó una ligera carcajada; un leve movimiento de hombros denostaba que Shino también reía. Casi podían imaginar la mirada asesina de Tsume Inuzuka hacia su descarado cachorro. Si con gesto tranquilo la madre de Kiba intimidaba entonces enojada no querían ni pensar como sería.

- Bueno, tal vez no sea la mejor cocinera, pero por lo que hizo, creo que Tsume-san es una excelente kunoichi de armas.- comentó Hinata con una sonrisa.

-¡Je! Ya lo creo que sí. – sonrió aliviado Kiba.- Si no el kunai se me hubiera incrustado en la mano.

- No me extraña que tu madre tuviera que recurrir a esas medidas.- dijo Shino con su seriedad característica.

- ¡Oye! Esa no era la forma de tratar a un inocente niño.- objetó el Inuzuka. Shino pareció meditar un poco.

- Debo imaginar que con inocente te refieres a fastidioso o a insufrible, ¿cierto Hinata?- contestó el de las gafas. La peliazul volvió dar leves carcajadas. Kiba hizo una mueca.

- No creo que Kiba-kun haya sido un niño fastidioso.- contestó suspirando. Kiba sonrió ante el apoyo de su compañera. Hinata ladeó la cabeza por un momento.- Era tal vez un poco… insoportable.- Shino asintió. Kiba hizo un mohín de molestia.

Akamaru ladró, participando en la plática.

- Tienes razón, Akamaru. Latoso también le pega.- dijo Shino mostrándose de acuerdo con el can.

- ¡Eeh! Akamaru tú también me atacas… - el perro ladró, afirmante. El chico mostró los dientes. - Ahora verás, traidor.- dijo al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre la bola enorme de pelos mientras ésta emprendía la huida de su atacante.

Momentos después, perro y chico rodaban ambos por el suelo. Shino movió la cabeza con resignación, entre esos dos siempre era lo mismo. Luego de un rato, Akamaru logró someter a Kiba posando todo su peso en la espalda del chico mientras le mordía el cabello tirándole hacia atrás la cabeza con los jalones. Hinata reía al ver la pareja de compañeros que se revolcaba divertidos entre la hojarasca.

De improviso el enorme perro corrió hasta la chica. Hasta Akamaru pareció notar que el peor momento había pasado. Se paró junto a ella dando un ligero gemido, lamiéndole con suavidad la mano. Hinata le acarició con cariño una de las orejas, el perro se dejó hacer gustoso. A unos metros Kiba se sacudía las hojas y ramillas que se le habían pegado al cabello y ropa, segundos después caminaba hacia ellos.

- Al parecer sea lo que sea, Kiba cree que todo siempre se arreglará peleando.- dejó caer Shino con naturalidad mientras veía a la peliazul.

Hinata dejó de reír. El momento de hablar había llegado.

El sensible perro se percató del cambio en el semblante de la chica que conocía y quería desde tantos años. Se acercó al contrariado rostro, soltando otro gemido con suavidad.

- No te preocupes Akamaru. Estoy bien. – confesó sobándole la cabeza blanca. Akamaru correspondió al gesto lamiéndole la cara para descansar después la cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica.

- Hinata, recuerdo que hace poco te dije que más que equipo, éramos una familia. Que podías confiar en nosotros.- comentó el Aburame con suavidad. A su lado Kiba acaba de sentarse, callando.- Espero que lo que pasó hoy no haya defraudado tu confianza.

Hinata no les veía. Lucía absorta, con la vista perdida en algún lugar del espeso pelaje blanco de Akamaru. Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, la chica exhaló con pesadez.

- Les dije que si algo sucedía yo podría arreglarlo sola.- soltó en tono apenas audible sin mirarles aun.

- Sí, lo sabemos.- aceptó el de las gafas. Kiba quebraba trozos de ramitas con los dedos.- Sabemos que tú eres muy capaz. Nunca hemos dudado de ti. Eres una gran kunoichi y la mejor persona que hayamos conocido.- al lado de Shino, Kiba asentía con calma.- Es sólo que, siempre hemos sido muy unidos. Nosotros te conocemos, te queremos Hinata, por eso estábamos-

- Estábamos preocupados por ti.- terminó Kiba con delicadeza.

- Pero ya les había dicho que nada sucedía.- contestó la oji luna mirándoles por fin.

- Y nosotros lo creíamos, pero al regresar de la misión de reconocimiento Kotetsu nos dijo que tu compañero se portaba contigo de forma muy… poco agradable.- dijo el Aburame mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

- Así que le pedí a Aoba que nos integrara a su equipo que salía en ese mismo día.- siguió Kiba.- Nos tuvimos que desviar un poco para esperarte en el camino. Bueno en realidad nos desviamos bastante.- confesó el Inuzuka mesándose los cabellos.

- Pero pueden tener problemas con Godaime por no haber regresado con el escuadrón.- se preocupó la peliazul.

- Eso ésta arreglado. Y si no fuera así, no importa.- dijo Kiba.- Ya te lo dijimos, estábamos preocupados

- Con los antecedentes de tu nuevo compañero, nos imaginábamos cualquier cosa.- señaló Shino a modo de excusa.

- Cualquiera, menos la que nos encontramos.- agregó Kiba con dureza.

Hinata comenzó a enrojecer, desviando la mirada al suelo. Shino miró a su compañero con desaprobación. Con esos comentarios sólo iba a conseguir que Hinata se cerrara con ellos.

- Kiba... - le soltó con advertencia el de las gafas. Kiba frunció el ceño. - Eso no nos incumbe. Son cosas de Hinata.- dijo intentando quitar lo tenso de nuevo la situación.

-Shino-kun…- la chica alzó la vista de nuevo.

Shino era el diplomático del grupo. Siempre intentaba limar las asperezas, lograba acuerdos en donde había diferencias. El que ponía la cabeza fría en las situaciones difíciles. Además de ser en sumo perceptivo, desde el primer momento había entendido la situación de su amiga, tan sólo con escucharla tartamudear esas pocas palabras.

- Pues te equivocas, por supuesto que nos incumbe.- arremetió Kiba.- Hinata es nuestra amiga. Y ese tipo es un infeliz aprovechado, un maldito cerdo. – le soltó hosco a su amigo claramente exaltado. Hinata dejó de acariciar a Akamaru. El gesto se le ensombreció, las manos le comenzaron a temblar.

- Basta, Kiba.- contestó Shino mirando a la chica.

- No te entiendo Shino.- siguió.- ¡Es que acaso a ti no te preocuparía que alguien como ese teme intentara algo con ella! ¡Que ese monstruo despreciable-

- Sasuke.- le corrigió Hinata interrumpiéndole con brusquedad. - Se llama Sasuke, Kiba-kun.- repitió con el mismo tono

Kiba se giró hacia ella con gesto incrédulo. Shino compartía le mismo aspecto. Su compañera estaba visiblemente molesta.

- ¡Pero Hinata! Ese-

- Y Sasuke es una persona, no es ni un cerdo ni ningún monstruo despreciable.- le defendió. Lo recordó bromeando, riendo con ella; conviviendo amablemente con Kei Tachibana, sonriéndole con ternura a la pequeña Aki. El no encajaba en la descripción que Kiba hacía.- Él… ha cambiado.- señaló con voz suave.- Por qué no tratas de conocerlo antes de juzgarlo.

El chico apretó los labios con molestia. Pero es que Hinata no se daba cuenta de quien hablaba.

- "¿Conocerlo?" – ladró Kiba haciendo una mueca.- Por favor, Hinata ¡Lo conocemos! ¡¿O es qué ya olvidaste todo lo que hizo?!- le espetó. Shino sólo meneaba la cabeza. Por qué Kiba no podía, sólo por esta vez ser un poco mesurado.

- Claro que no. Pero Sasuke merece otra oportunidad. Ahora él es… otro, es diferente. - Hinata se llevó las manos al pecho.- Me… agrada.- confesó, sonrojándose hasta las orejas por lo que acababa de decir.

Kiba no daba crédito. Pero qué rayos le pasaba a Hinata, qué no se daba cuenta quien era ese teme. Como le podía agradar alguien como Uchiha.

Después de cavilar el asunto del porqué la cara de su compañera cuando _ese_ se había ido, él había creído que Hinata se preocupaba por dejar de esa forma la misión. Inconclusa. Ella era muy responsable. Cuando les habían visto tan cerca, la respuesta a la que había llegado era que se trataba de un genjutsu. De qué otra manera iba poder acercarse el Uchiha tanto a ella.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, en esa clase de técnicas no se desplegaban movimientos, era una lucha a través de la mente, sin contacto físico. Entonces volvió a recordar como los habían encontrado: El renegado ese le tenía tomada de la mano, le acariciaba el cuello… se movía. Y Hinata, ella…

…ella tenía ese gesto.

El rostro se le desencajó. Abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada, las cejas casi se le juntaron por la mueca contraída e inmediatamente la boca se le abrió por la incredulidad. Comenzó a mover la cabeza negando con lentitud. No, no podía ser. Hinata había tenido el mismo gesto de ensoñación que su preciosa Hanabi ponía antes de que él la…

- Hinata no me digas que… tú, ese… ¡¡KUSO!! - sus compañeros se sobresaltaron ante el grito de maldición que soltó el Inuzuka. - ¡¡KUSO!! ¡¡Tú con _**ese**_, Hinata!! – volvió a soltar. Hinata enrojeció aun más.

Shino apretó los dientes. Al parecer Kiba ya lo había entendido y como era de esperarse pensaba montar otro escándalo.

* * *

Sasuke yacía recostado sobre un tejado, mirando el cielo nocturno y pensando.

Si se había dicho en todo el camino que había hecho lo correcto, que la Hyuuga no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Entonces por qué esa reacción, por qué irse del lugar de esa manera. Por qué no sólo se había contenido y aceptado el regresar junto con el resto de sus idiotas compañeros de equipo.

Por qué reaccionar de esa forma…

"De esa forma tan… ¿calmada e inteligente?" ironizó una vocecilla en la cabeza. Soltó un bufido.

Ahora en menos de ocho horas había desobedecido una de las restricciones y estado a punto de romper otra, la más seria de todas. De no haber sido porque ella había intervenido seguramente ahora el Inuzuka estaría muy gravemente lastimado. Y él definitivamente fuera de Konoha.

La arrogancia y la prepotencia del Kiba le habían desequilibrado de tal manera que no se pudo contener. El control del que tanto se había valido para soportar los comentarios aun peores que había escuchado sobre él en la aldea se había desvanecido con las palabras del Inuzuka ¿Quién se creía que era para haberle hablado así?

Afortunadamente, todo había quedado así, en un absurdo conato. Creyó había logrado dominarse.

No le había molestado que ella defendiera al imbécil aquel. Tampoco que no dijera lo que había entre ellos, eso no era incumbencia de nadie excepto de ellos dos. Ni siquiera le había molestado que no mencionara ni una sola vez su nombre.

Lo que sí le había dado coraje, rabia era que Hinata no aceptara el irse con él. No había salido con el equipo ocho, había salido con él por lo tanto con él debía regresar. Sin embargo les había preferido a ellos. Ella tenía que haberle elegido.

"Además porque lo que dijo la noche anterior te hizo sentir muy seguro de que te seguiría, ¿cierto?" Apareció la voz de nuevo en su cabeza.

Sasuke abrió la vista mirando el cielo negro completamente estrellado. En el manto inmenso, su memoria le recreó a una Hinata somnolienta, relajada sobre su pecho.

"Me gusta estar contigo" le había dicho antes de quedarse dormida. Y él lo había creído así.

En esos momentos una brisa le llegó por la espalda trayendo con ella un aroma muy singular. Hizo caso omiso a la persona que acababa de llegar. No necesitaba voltear, sabía quién era. Sasuke se enderezó para sentarse.

- Quiero estar solo, Baka

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo, teme? – dijo su compañero mientras se sentaba en ese momento junto al pelinegro.

- Ese peste a ramen te delata.- soltó con burla.

Naruto sintió algo de alivio al escuchar el tono de Sasuke, sin duda su amigo ya no estaba molesto. El rubio se jaló la ropa olisqueándose el pecho y los brazos para comprobar si lo que decía Sasuke era cierto. A su lado el pelinegro sonrió con una mueca. Su hermano-rival mentía, no olía a ramen. Naruto aspiró con fuerza la chaqueta distinguiendo otro aroma. Uno mil veces mejor que el del ramen.

Durante un buen tiempo guardaron silencio, dedicándose a mirar la nada.

Naruto miró de soslayo a su hermano-rival. Sai le había aconsejado que esperara a que Sasuke, quien era el de la crisis, fuera el que iniciara la conversación. Eso era lo que había leído sobre crisis emocionales en uno de los libros que su Ino-chan le había prestado. "Es sobre mujeres, pero creo que de igual forma se podría aplicar. No debe haber mucha diferencia." le había dicho con tono sabio.

Pero se estaba desesperando por callar tanto rato. Conocía a Sasuke y el teme podía quedarse horas sin decir absolutamente nada.

"Ese Sai y sus consejos, ttebayo"

Sin embargo, el Uzumaki reprimía sus ganas de hablar. No tenía idea de cuánto había pasado, pero ya era algo de rato. A los lejos las luces de la ventanas de los distintos hogares en Konoha comenzaban a apagarse indicando que sus habitantes irían a descansar. Debía ser ya tarde. Si seguían así dormirían en el tejado.

El rubio soltó un suspiro. Eso iba para largo.

* * *

Kiba estaba estupefacto. Ahora todo encajaba.

Que el Uchiha se detuviera por el solo hecho de que ella se lo pidiera. La necedad del baka en que Hinata se fuera con él. El gesto que su compañera había puesto al verlo irse molesto. Ahora entendía por qué ella le nombraba de manera tan familiar y le defendía de esa forma. Todo era porque entre ellos había…

No. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se revolvió el cabello de forma frenética como si con eso fuera a borrar la palabra que se le había formado en la mente.

- Kiba deja de actuar de forma tan ridícula.- sonó con sequedad la voz de Shino.

Kiba abrió los ojos y apretó la boca. Shino se acomodó las gafas, el fuego de las llamas chispeaba en los cristales, de sus manos podía verse una hilerilla de insectos que salían por debajo de las mangas de su chaqueta. Antes de que su compañero comenzara el alboroto, intervino de nuevo.

- Por una vez en tu vida intenta arreglar las cosas de otra forma. Trata de ser sensato.- aconsejó el Aburame.

- ¡SENSATO! - el alborotador comenzó otra vez.- ¡SENSATO! – repitió. Akamaru soltó un gemido de aflicción hacia su compañero de clan acercándose a él.- Como me pides que sea sensato con lo que acabo de descubrir.

- Kiba-kun, déjame explicarte yo…

- No Hinata. No hay explicación que valga. ¡Estás mal!- le gritó.- Cómo puedes tener algo con… con ¡ESE!

- Entre Sasuke y yo, no… no hay nada.- confesó. Era verdad, nunca habían hablado de eso, no habían tenido oportunidad. "Nada" era la descripción adecuada para la "relación" que mantenían. Al pensar eso una punzada de pesar le oprimió el pecho, llevándose una mano a él.

- ¡Nada! ¡Kuso Hinata! Dices que te agrada, le llamas por su nombre, perfectamente vi que _ese_ estaba a punto de besarte. ¡¡De besarte!! – enfatizó.- Y tú al parecer se lo ibas a permitir.- la chica bajó la mirada, delatándose. - No me digas que no hay nada porque no te creo.

-Kiba, te lo advierto, modérate…

Iba a continuar pero se detuvo al ver la reacción tan normal de Shino. Estaba tan tranquilo como de costumbre. Por qué no se molestaba si lo que acaba de decir era muy serio. La misma cara de Hinata revelaba que era verdad.

"Eso no nos incumbe. Son cosas de Hinata."

Shino lo sabía. Y no se lo había dicho.

- ¡TEME, tú lo sabías! – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba amenazante en dirección al Aburame.

Antes de que Kiba llegara hasta su compañero, una noche oscura lo atrapó. Instantes después lucía desvanecido sobre el lomo de Akamaru.

- Te lo advertí – fue lo único que contestó el Aburame.

- Kiba-kun... - Hinata miró asustada el cuerpo inerte del castaño.

- No te preocupes, sólo extraje algo de su chakra para dormirle un rato, cuando despierte estará bien.- confesó tranquilamente. Del cuerpo de Kiba salió un enjambre de insectos que regresó al cuerpo-colmena de Shino. Akamaru se echó con cuidado depositando a su amigo en el suelo. - Gomenasai, Akamaru.- el perro sólo gimió.- Gomenasai Hinata.- dijo dirigiéndose ahora a la chica.- Por hacerte pasar esto.

- No te disculpes Shino-kun. En cierta manera entiendo la reacción de Kiba-kun. Pero lo que le dije es cierto. Sasuke-kun…me agrada.- dijo jugando con sus dedos.- Pero entre nosotros, no hay nada.- confesó apesadumbrada.

- Hinata, yo me reservo mi opinión sobre esto. Como dije hace un rato, eso es algo que sólo a ti y a… Uchiha concierne.

- Shino-kun... yo, Arigato.

- No te diré que está mal, tampoco puedo decirte que está bien. Lo que sí puedo decirte es que confío en tu buen juicio, Hinata.- dijo con ese tono fraternal que siempre le hacía sentirse apoyada. Después de tanto rato de tensión al fin volvía a aparecer en el rostro de su amiga un gesto sereno.- Y también que eres importante para nosotros, así que no nos pidas que dejemos de preocuparnos por ti.

Hinata sonrió levemente negando con suavidad. A pesar de estar más serena, lucía agotada.

- Ustedes también son muy importantes para mí. Pero esto es algo de lo que no se deben preocupar, yo… estaré bien.- enfrente de ella, Shino asintió.

- Por qué no intentas descansar. Akamaru y yo vigilaremos. Duerme un rato. Mañana a primera hora partiremos a Konoha. Creo que estamos a unas cuatro horas de la aldea.

Hinata miró hacia la dirección que tomarían para partir. Era verdad aun tendrían que presentarse con la Hokage. A unos pasos de ella, Kiba dormía plácidamente.

- Pero aun debo hablar con Kiba-kun. Y no creo poder dormir.

- Por Kiba no preocupes cuando despierte yo me encargaré de él. Si no tienes sueño, por lo menos recuéstate un momento. Tuviste un día muy agitado.

- Está bien, lo intentaré.- se acercó a unos de los árboles para tomar su equipo. Acomodó su saco a modo de almohada, recostándose sobre él. – Shino-kun, Arigato – el de las gafas asintió. Hinata suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Momentos después, caía en un sueño profundo.

Después de un rato Akamaru, que había permanecido echado escuchando, se movió acercándose a la peliazul. Olisqueó a la chica comprobando que dormía, le dio una ligera lamida en la mejilla y se aproximó a Shino. Se tiró a un lado del Aburame haciendo un ligero gruñido.

- Sí, ella estará bien, es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece.- el perro volvió a gruñir de nuevo.- Tienes razón Akamaru. No debimos haber venido.

Ambos contemplaban la fogata cuando Kiba comenzó a despertar. El Inuzuka se desperezó un poco, bostezando con fuerza. Segundos después pareció recordar que le había sucedido.

- ¡Tú! –dijo señalando al de las gafas.

- Sshh Hinata duerme. Guarda silencio, si no quieres que te vuelva a poner a dormir otra vez.- dijo sin mirarlo

Kiba se acercó hasta el Aburame. Akamaru le ladró cuando se sentó junto a ellos.

- Sí, Akamaru estoy bien. Y a ti también Shino, si te interesa saber.- soltó defensivo entre murmullos.

- No dramatices, el chakra que te extrajeron mis insectos fue muy poco para que te sucediera algo malo.

- Muy poco, muy poco. Me desmayaste.- le espetó. Después dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata que dormía. Sería que a ella….- No me digas que le hiciste…

- Baka, ella se durmió de forma natural. Aunque si no lo hubiera hecho, ya tenía unos insectos listos.- confesó sin culpa alguna - Con tal de que descansara un poco…

- Eres retorcido, Shino.- le echó en cara. Shino atizó el fuego.

- Hinata no quería dormir porque insistía en hablar conmigo.- dijo. - Está preocupada.

A su lado Kiba soltó un suspiro. Comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta, quedando en su camiseta de mallas. Se masajeó la cabeza metiendo sus dedos entre la mata de espeso cabello castaño. El concierto de las criaturas nocturnas inundaba el lugar. Con sus particulares cantos daban ese sonido característico a las noches de verano.

- ¿Te contó algo? Tú sabes sobre… eso.- su amigo negó con la cabeza.- ¡Kuso! – maldijo mientras miraba a la chica.- Que le pasa a Hinata, es que no se da cuenta de que ese…

- Kiba.- lo detuvo el de las gafas.- Si no quieres alejarla de ti, deja de gritarle y de intervenir en lo que hace. Hinata no es una niña. Confiemos en ella.

Sin embargo el Inuzuka seguía mirando a Hinata como el hermano mayor que mira a la pequeña cuando ésta había estado a punto de hacer algo incorrecto, indecoroso.

- No es que no confié en ella.- confesó enérgico. Shino se llevó un dedo a la boca en señal de que bajara la voz. Kiba volvió a habla en susurros. - Es él el que no me gusta. Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo tratándose de quien se trata.

- Si ella dijo que ha cambiado, debe saber porque lo que dice. A parte de su equipo, Hinata es quien más cerca ha estado de Uchiha.

- Y al parecer ese imbécil la quiere más cerca aun.- soltó mordaz.

- Ese es un asunto de Hinata, ni tú ni yo debemos meternos. Entendiste.

- Pero…

- O ya olvidaste que a pesar de la fama que tenías… - dijo Shino en tono censurador.-… Hinata nunca evitó que te acercaras a su hermana.- Kiba guardó silencio, Shino siguió en tono más sereno.- Hanabi le preguntaba constantemente si era verdad todo lo que se decía de ti. Pero Hinata sólo se limitaba a decirle que te conociera por sí misma, que no se dejara llevar por los comentarios de los demás. Tú sabes cuánto quiere a su hermana. Otra en su lugar le hubiera advertido a Hanabi la clase de fichita que eras.- finalizó con el mismo tono con que había empezado.

Kiba se sonrojó, bajando la mirada. No recordaba cuantas aventurillas había tenido, no era su culpa era guapo y divertido. Las chicas le gustaban y le buscaban y quien era él para hacerse el difícil. Iba de una a otra sin reparos. Hasta que Hanabi había aparecido.

La convivencia con Hinata le llevaba a visitar en numerosas ocasiones el distrito Hyuuga, en donde había conocido a Hanabi. Ella no tenía el carácter de su amiga. Hanabi Hyuuga era impulsiva, algo despectiva y sarcástica. Sabía la alta posición de los Hyuuga en Konoha, así que se portaba de la misma manera que el resto de su clan: con altanería. Sólo con Hinata y su primo amargado, se portaba diferente. Lo único que esa presuntuosa tenía en común con Hinata era la belleza y la gracilidad de sus movimientos.

Él había intentado desplegar su actitud carismática las veces que estaba cerca, para ver si la chica se portaba más amable pero lo ignoraba por completo. Siempre que ellos llegaban por Hinata, Hanabi se iba del lugar, no sin antes mirarles de arriba abajo y haciendo un mohín de desdén. A Shino parecía no importarle pero a él le hacía rabiar. Esa mocosa lo desquiciaba.

Hacía apenas seis meses, se había hecho de palabras por primera vez con ella cuando al ir a buscar a su compañera, ella no se encontraba allí. La mocosa no había querido que esperara a su hermana, recomendándole con un mal disimulado desprecio que se fuera. O si no ella misma le echaría. Él no iba a permitir que una chiquilla presumida como esa le hablara en esa forma. Se había acercado a ella desafiante (dándole indicaciones a Akamaru de que no interviniera, no sería necesario). Hanabi había adoptado la misma pose elegante que Hinata cuando se preparaba para pelear. Él había sonreído, iba a hacer que la pequeña arpía se tragara sus palabras.

Pero acto seguido, sin que se percatara, permanecía inmóvil como una estatua, totalmente a merced de la Hyuuga. La muy infeliz le había bloqueado varios puntos de chakra en milésimas de segundos.

La había visto reírse con descaro de él. Entonces totalmente indefenso, la pequeña arpía Hyuuga se había acercado, abofeteándole. "Estás molesto conmigo, Kiba-kun" le había dicho burlona, haciendo que, lejos de enfadarle, le diera un vuelco el corazón al oírla por primera vez hablarle por su nombre.

"Veamos si es cierto lo que dicen de ti" dijo antes de acercarse de nuevo. "Sí" la oyó suspirar "Besas tan bien como he escuchado, Kiba-kun" sonrió sobre sus labios soltándole del cuello para después desbloquearle el chakra y hacer que él cayera sin fuerzas al suelo.

Desde aquel momento lo había puesto a sus pies, literal y metafóricamente. Ahora Hanabi Hyuuga era la única chica en su cabeza y en su corazón. Había descubierto que la pequeña arpía (como aun solía llamarle a veces) era dulce, tierna, simpática, ocurrente, graciosa. Y él estaba completamente loco por ella.

Shino tenía razón, Hinata nunca había intervenido. A pesar de que le conocía toda su "ropa sucia" nunca le había dicho que se alejara de su hermana. Así como tampoco había dicho nada sobre su historial de conquistas a Hanabi.

- ¡TSK! Está bien. No interferiré, me mantendré al margen todo lo posible. Pero sólo por Hinata.- dijo vencido.- Aunque no me pidas que por eso, ese… Uchiha tenga que agradarme.- recalcó tajante. Shino negó mientras sonreía levemente.

* * *

Naruto no podía más, tenía que matar el rato en algo. Al instante siguiente, el silencio comenzó a ser roto continuamente por el sube y baja del zipper de la chaqueta del rubio. Sasuke empezó a dedicarle miradas furtivas a su amigo, rodando los ojos con fastidio. Al parecer al no hablar, Naruto se entretenía haciendo eso. Era de esperarse el rubio era inquieto, hiperactivo, simplemente el silencio y la calma no le iban.

- Basta, Naruto.- dijo harto. La mano del rubio se detuvo.- Les dije que me dejaran en paz ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, yo…

- No me digas, ¿Sakura te convenció de venir? – indagó. Al ver el gesto del rubio, Sasuke sonrió burlón.- Eres un blandengue.- se mofó.

Naruto cruzó los brazos, ofendido. Mientras estaban en Ichiraku, Sakura tenía un gesto ausente, apagado. Él simplemente no soportaba verle de esa forma. Así que cuando habían terminado de comer le había dicho que intentaría hablar con su hermano-rival. Sai se había mostrado de acuerdo.

Naruto sonrió. La pelirrosa le había agradecido y, luego antes de irse, le había detenido para darle un rápido abrazo dejándole su aroma de flores y cerezas.

- Sakura-chan, ésta preocupada, yo también.- confesó. – No sé que haya pasado, sé que no lo dirás. Pero sea lo que sea espero que tenga arreglo.

- ¿Te preocupa que la vieja Tsunade tome medidas?

- No es Tsunade-oba-chan. Son los viejos del concejo los que nos preocupan.

- Tú y Sakura están exagerando. No creo que por esto me echen de Konoha. Tal vez esas feas momias, sólo me pongan más restricciones.- dijo con voz hueca. Aunque no tenía idea de que más le pudieran privar. Prácticamente todo lo tenía prohibido en la villa.

- ¿Y si hablamos con Hinata? Ella podría ayudarnos, si le deci-

- NO.- cortó Sasuke.

- Pero Sasuke, si le explicamos, Hinata entende-

- Ya te lo dije Naruto. NO. No quiero la ayuda de nadie.- el rubio miraba con impotencia a Sasuke, como siempre su orgullo no iba a ayudar.- Yo arreglaré esto solo. ¡Entendiste!

- Hai, hai.- Naruto resopló.- Pero no lo harás solo.- Sasuke volvió a verlo desafiante.- Mi… La dulce Sakura-chan y el ninja numero uno de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.- dijo señalándose, ignorando la mirada de su amigo.- Estaremos contigo, ttebayo.

De nuevo la actitud desparpajada de Naruto regresaba junto con esa animosidad perenne que a veces le desquiciaba.

Y de nuevo ahí estaba, apoyándole. Y aunque Sakura no estaba con ellos, lo más seguro era que su actitud hubiera sido igual. La lealtad de sus amigos hacia él seguía siendo la misma a pesar de todo lo que pasara. Parecía que la amistad de Naruto y Sakura era inquebrantable, como ellos mismos.

En ese momento una familiar voz sonó en su mente.

"Ellos son estupendos, de las personas más maravillosas que pueda haber" "Unos de tus grandes problemas es que siempre has pensado sólo en ti."

Recordó la primera vez que Hinata le había reñido. Parecía tan lejana esa conversación que había tenido con ella.

- Arigato Naruto.- contestó el pelinegro, con voz apagada pero muy clara, sin atreverse a verle. Naruto se contrarió por el tono de Sasuke. - Pero no quisiera que por mi causa, Sakura y tú tuvieran problemas. No sería justo para ustedes.- comentó casi en un susurro.

Naruto no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Sasuke le había dado las gracias y ahora se estaba preocupando por ellos. Que le pasaba a Sasuke. Posó su mano en la frente del pelinegro mientras ponía la otra sobre suya.

- ¿Qué haces baka?

- Compruebo si no tienes fiebre.- lo siguiente que recibió Naruto fue un manotazo en la cabeza. - ¡Itte, Itte! TEME, Por qué me golpeas. Así es como agradeces mi preocupación por tu salud. – le reprochó. Sasuke lo ignoró.

- No me contestaste hace un rato, Naruto. ¿Sakura te envió, cierto?-

- Sakura-chan no me envió, yo accedí a venir por decisión propia.- el rubio hizo un mohín infantil.

- ¿Y cómo me encontraste, cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- preguntó mientras se levantaba y tomaba su equipo. Naruto lo imitó. Ambos comenzaron a andar entre los tejados.

- Modo Ermitaño.- dijo presuntuoso el rubio.- Es una de sus características. Ubica el chakra de cualquiera.

- Esa técnica del modo Ermitaño es muy interesante.- dijo Sasuke interesado.

- Ya lo creo que sí, ttebayo.- asintió.- Además con ella puedo encontrar a Sakura-chan en donde sea. Así me hago el aparecido a su lado como por obra de la casualidad.- le confesó divertido a la vez que sonreía.

Después de andar un buen rato, llegaron a un punto en donde se detuvieron.

- Es una lástima que una técnica tan sorprendente la posea un inadaptado y pervertido como tú. – le soltó Sasuke con burla de nuevo mientras se alejaba tomando otra dirección.

Naruto le vio alejarse varios tejados. El chico dibujó una sonrisa zorruna, ahora sí le podría decir, tenía rato queriendo hacerlo.

- ¡SASUKEEE!- gritó.

El pelinegro se detuvo a varios metros, volteando a verle. Ahora que querría ese baka.

-¡LINDO COLLAAAR! – dijo al tiempo que soltaba unas sonoras carcajadas.

Desde donde estaba Sasuke le miraba fastidiado, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Naruto podía haber crecido pero nunca cambiaría. Siempre sería un idiota. Y su fiel amigo.

* * *

- Salgan.- ordenó una voz enérgica

Los finos dedos de las delgadas manos de Tsunade se masajeaban con suavidad las sienes. Tenía una ligera jaqueca acompañada de un desequilibrio estomacal, todo a causa de haberse casi terminado una de sus botellas de sake. A pesar de ser muy temprano el calor ya era sofocante. El ambiente bochornoso le aumentaba su malestar. Resaca y calor. Creía que eso era lo más malo que iba a pasarle ese día, pero no. Ahora, por si no fuera poco, se presentaba eso. La rubia líder suspiró agotada. Su día había pasado de pésimo a peor.

La oficina no era pequeña, pero con tanta gente parecía que no había espacio. El lugar lucía saturado. Enfrente de ella Naruto y Sakura le hablaban sin parar. Hinata, parada junto a ellos, sólo le miraba expectante. En una de las esquinas del despacho, Sai acompañaba a Sasuke quien con cara de pocos amigos le lanzaba furtivas miradas de coraje a Kiba que, recargado en la otra esquina en medio de Shino y Akamaru, le miraba de igual manera.

- He dicho que salgan.- volvió a repetir.

- ¡Pero Oba-chan!- objetó el rubio.- Por qué no podemos quedarnos.

- Tsunade-sama, onegai.- intervino la pelirrosa.- Nos gustaría estar presentes, a Sasuke-kun no…

- ¡Basta Sakura, Naruto!- soltó la Hokage.- Salgan de aquí de una vez. Si Sasuke quiere comentarles lo que diré, eso ya es asunto suyo. Pero por lo pronto ustedes no tienen por qué estar aquí.

- Pero Oba-chan…

- ¡Fuera! – gritó Tsunade perdiendo la paciencia. Sakura se sobresaltó pero aun así iba seguir insistiendo, cuando la persona que menos hubiera esperado se acercó a detenerle.

- Sakura, Naruto. Salgan.- dijo.

El corazón de Hinata saltó al escucharle hablar. Volteó a verlo. Pero el tenía la mirada clavada en Sakura.

- Pero Sasuke-kun…

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Yo arreglaré esto.- dijo Sasuke apretando el hombro de la pelirrosa.- Naruto…

- Pero teme… -

Sasuke no contestó solo se limitó a mirarlo. El rubio pareció entender lo que decían los ojos del pelinegro.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba Tsunade como Hokage, era Naruto quien sacaba a Sakura de su despacho. Sai siguió al par, no sin antes levantar un pulgar en dirección a Sasuke (algo que había aprendido de Lee, quien le había aconsejado que era un buen signo para dar ánimos). Kiba, Shino y Akamaru los seguían.

- Alto, ustedes.- los del equipo ocho voltearon.- Ustedes dos se quedan.- dijo la rubia.- Cierren la puerta.

Kiba le hizo un gesto a Akamaru, haciendo que el enorme perro saliera del lugar. Después cerró la puerta quedando sólo ellos cinco en el lugar.

Hinata volteó a ver a sus amigos, en el trayecto su mirada volvió a buscar esos ojos negros. Pero seguían ignorándole, nunca se dignaron a mirarla. Ella bajó la vista sonrojada, una angustia le cerró la garganta.

- Tsunade-sama sentimos lo que pasó. Créame que no se volverá a repetir.- dijo Shino junto a él Kiba asentía con seriedad.

- Ya lo creo que no lo repetirán.- dijo Godaime mientras los fulminaba con la mirada.- Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba están suspendidos de misiones foráneas hasta nuevo aviso. Se dedicaran a llevar a cabo exclusivamente misiones de rango D dentro de Konoha, sin goce de sueldo. De Aoba me encargaré después.- sentenció la rubia.

- ¡Qué! Pero Tsunade-sama eso es…

La Hokage dio un manotazo en el escritorio haciendo que le picoteara más el dolor en la cabeza. Kiba dio un respingo ante el golpe. Hinata murmuró un Kiba-kun. Shino se ajustó las gafas.

- ¡Eso es que Inuzuka! – dijo la líder mirándole con gesto homicida

- Eso es menos de lo que esperábamos Hokage-sama.- dijo Shino.- Desde luego que haremos todo lo que nos indique.- agregó con su voz mediadora.- Y Gomenasai de nuevo Tsunade-sama. No debimos abandonar a nuestro escuadrón.

- Vaya, alguien que se porta de forma profesional aquí.- dijo Tsunade suspirando cansada.

- Tsunade-sama, Aoba-sensei no tiene nada que ver, él… yo lo… engañe.- dijo Kiba con gesto culposo. Tsunade hizo una mueca mirando a Shino.

- Es verdad Godaime, Aoba-sensei no tiene idea de que lo engañamos para dejar el escuadrón.

- Está bien. Dejaré a Aoba fuera de esto.

La quietud y el silencio volvieron a aparecer en el lugar. Tsunade se sirvió un vaso de agua, tomándola con avidez. Maldita jaqueca. En su despacho un Sasuke indiferente permanecía quieto esperando a escucharla. A su lado una Hinata algo sonrojada, al igual que el pelinegro aguardaba a que ella hablara. Los del equipo ocho se acercaron a la chica.

- Bien, ahora quiero una explicación. – dijo la mujer mirando al pelinegro y a la chica pero ninguno contestó.- Sabes muy bien tu posición en Konoha, Sasuke, así que quita esa actitud. Y tú Hinata. Te creí más sensata. No saliste con el equipo ocho. ¿Por qué te quedaste con ellos?

- Tsunade-sama yo…

- Yo aceptaré lo que tenga que afrontar, Godaime.- dijo el pelinegro interrumpiendo a la chica.- Así que estos se pueden ir.

Hinata volteó a mirarlo con ojos ansiosos pero él siguió ignorando su presencia.

- Deja de mostrarte tan altanero, Sasuke.- respondió Tsunade mirándole molesta. El Uchiha bajó la mirada.- Espero que eso de tu llegada solo, no haya sido por capricho. Porque sería realmente estúpido que lo hayas hecho sólo por eso, y lo sabes muy bien.

- Soy consciente de mi situación aquí.- contestó sin emoción

- Pues tal parece que no mucho. – le recriminó la rubia.- Si de verdad te interesa quedarte en la aldea debes hacer lo que se te diga. ¡Sin desobedecer! - agregó enérgica. Sasuke apretó los labios. Hinata y Kiba evitaban mirarles. Shino por su parte, oculto tras sus gafas, no perdía detalle de la conversación

- Sa… Uchiha-san no tiene culpa de nada, Tsunade-sama.- dijo Hinata al fin. La Hokage dirigió su atención hacia la peliazul. - En realidad la culpa fue mía. Él me pidió volver para terminar la misión y yo… decidí quedarme con mis amigos. Pidiéndole que se fuera sin mí. - mintió. Shino y Kiba la miraban en silencio.- Sé que no debí haberlo hecho y lo lamento muchísimo. Gomenasai, Uchiha-san no quise causarte problemas.- dijo mirando al pelinegro.

Sasuke no mostró ninguna reacción, ignorándola por completo, como si Hinata ni siquiera estuviera allí. La peliazul sintió como si algo espinoso dentro le lastimara el pecho al ver la actitud tan fría de Sasuke.

A un lado de Hinata, Kiba apretaba los puños. Durante el camino de regresó a Konoha, ella había establecido que sería quien arreglaría la situación. Sin importar lo que tuviera como castigo. Les exigió a sus compañeros que no intervinieran cuando hablara con Godaime. Shino intentó disuadirla pero no lo consiguió, terminó por aceptarlo. Kiba había reñido pero también a regañadientes accedió.

- Volví solo porque quise. No porque Hyuuga me lo pidiera.- soltó con sequedad dirigiéndose a la Hokage.

Tsunade miraba intrigada a Hinata y Sasuke. Detrás de ellos, Kiba Inuzuka claramente molesto atravesaba con los ojos al Uchiha. Mientras que Shino Aburame se acomodaba las gafas de nuevo.

- Bien, si así está la situación. Hinata tienes el mismo castigo que tus compañeros por dejar inconclusa la misión.- la chica aceptó.- En cuanto a ti Sasuke…

- Tsunade-sama los únicos culpables aquí somos nosotros.- comenzó Shino.

- No, Shino-kun…

- Mira Aburame…

- Cállate Sasuke.- dijo Shino acercándose a él con tranquilidad. El pelinegro no pudo evitar contrariarse.- Fuimos nosotros quienes le pedimos a Hinata que se quedara, y le exigimos a Sasuke que se fuera, que completara la misión sin ella.

- "Exigieron"- repitió Tsunade. Sasuke miraba a Shino con recelo. Qué pretendía ese.

- Para nadie es secreto que Sasuke no es agradable, ni amable.- el pelinegro apretó los labios de nuevo.- Se estaba portando verdaderamente grosero por regresar cuanto antes. Así que le pedimos de manera poco… educada. - Shino bajó la cabeza.- Que se marchara solo, si tanto le urgía el irse.

- ¿Es cierto eso Sasuke? - la rubia se dirigió al pelinegro.

Shino Aburame era de sus mejores ninjas, de los más prometedores junto son Shikamaru Nara. Confiables, capaces, ecuánimes. No tenía porque mentir. Tal vez Hinata había mentido para librarlos de un castigo peor.

- Tsunade-sama, estos dos…

- Por supuesto que es cierto.- intervino Kiba interrumpiendo de nuevo al pelinegro.- Además esto no habría pasado si nosotros no hubiésemos aparecido.- dijo Kiba mirando con coraje a Sasuke recordando el inesperado encuentro.- Creíamos que nada pasaría si volvía solo. Además de que yo me estaba… poniendo algo pesado.- enfrente de él, Hinata le miraba sorprendida.- Así que ni Hinata ni Sa… Sasuke… son culpables de nada.- al sólo mencionar el nombre, el castaño casi hizo una mueca. Shino se acomodó las gafas otra vez

- Kiba-kun…

- Y por supuesto Tsunade-sama, usted sabe el orgullo tan arraigado de Sasuke.- comentó Shino.- Tal vez sólo accedió a irse para evitarse problemas mayores. Pero desde luego que no está dispuesto a admitir que lo haya hecho por eso.

Sasuke miraba algo sorprendido a los dos amigos de Hinata. Por qué de pronto le defendían. El de los bichos parecía más serio, maduro, pero no por eso le creía capaz de abogar por él. Y el del perro, ese era quien más le causaba confusión. Si prácticamente habían estado a punto de pelearse en el bosque porque era más que obvio que no le soportaba (y era mutuo). Y ahora actuaba de esa forma.

- Está bien Shino, si dices que eso pasó, te creo.- dijo Tsunade sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro. A la derecha de Hinata, Kiba miró a la rubia ligeramente ofendido. - Siendo así, puedes irte, Sasuke.

- Pero Hokage-sama,…

- He dicho que te vayas.- repitió mirándolo con irritación.

Al ver que no se movía, Tsunade meneó la cabeza con hastío. Por qué era tan orgulloso, que no se daba cuenta que con lo que acababa de decir el equipo ocho no saldría tan perjudicada su estadía en Konoha.

Sasuke permanecía estático. Una mezcla de enojo y alivio, abandonaban e inundaban su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Después de una dura lucha interna entre su orgullo y su deseo de quedarse. El pelinegro aceptó a su deseo como vencedor. Asintió, mirando a la Hokage con seriedad, para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

Kiba se movió acercándose a la salida también.

- Aun no termino con ustedes Inuzuka.- dijo Tsunade. Kiba se detuvo y dejó caer la cabeza con dramatismo.

* * *

- ¡Kuso! Por qué tardan tanto, ttebayo.-

Naruto se dedicaba a recorrer de un lado a otro, con los brazos sobre la cabeza rubia, el pasillo contiguo al despacho de la Hokage. Sakura junto con Sai permanecían sentados en unas sillas. Echado a un lado de ellos, Akamaru.

- Hay algo muy extraño en todo esto.- dijo Sakura

- ¿Extraño? Yo no noté nada raro, Sakura-san

- Yo tampoco, Sakura-chan. Todo parecía muy normal.- dijo el rubio acercándose

- Bueno… no sé. Tal vez sólo fueran figuraciones mías pero parecía como si Shino y Akamaru vigilaran a Kiba.- dijo la pelirrosa mirando al perro.- Además de que Kiba miraba a Sasuke-kun con claro enfado Y luego Hinata lucía algo… angustiada. Apenas nos dirigió la palabra cuando llegó.- caviló la pelirrosa.- A parte veía a Sasuke-kun a hurtadillas y de forma muy nerviosa.

- ¿Será que Sasuke-san le hizo algo desagradable a Hinata-san y por eso le miraba así? Y tal vez por eso Kiba-san lucía tan molesto.- se aventuró a decir Sai observando interrogante al enorme perro blanco. Akamaru ni se movió.

- Mmmm, no creo Sai. - Naruto se masajeó la barbilla.- Ese teme nunca se atrevería a hacerle alguna grosería a alguien como Hinata. Creo que nadie se atrevería. Hinata-chan es de las personas más agradables y buenas que pueda haber.- el perro se mostró de acuerdo dando un ladrido.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto.- secundó la pelirrosa.- Por eso le recomendamos a Tsunade-sama que la contemplara como compañera de Sasuke. Pero al principio se mostraba diferente con Sasuke-kun y ahora…

- O tal vez Sasuke-san le hizo algo a Kiba-san…

- Eso suena más lógico.- aceptó Sakura.- Kiba suele ser muy impulsivo e insensato como Naruto. Actúan de forma tan idiota.

A su lado Naruto hizo frunció la boca. Akamaru gimió. Sai sólo sonreía. Antes de que el Uzumaki pudiera contestar, uno de los shinobis del correo halcón llegó hasta ellos con un objeto en la mano.

- Sumimase, por interrumpirles.- dijo al llegar. El trío volteó a verlo.- Sakura-san esto llegó para Uchiha. Sé que está en este con Tsunade-sama ¿Le importaría entregárselo por mí?- preguntó mostrando un pergamino oculto en un tubo.

- Eeh, por supuesto que no. En cuanto Sasuke-kun salga se lo daré.- la pelirrosa sonrió.

Sakura sostuvo el pequeño tubo que se utilizaba para correo civil. El shinobi hizo una pequeña reverencia, yéndose del lugar.

- ¿Sasuke recibiendo correo?- el rubio miraba intrigado el objeto.- Me pregunto quién lo enviara… - de pronto un brillo malicioso apareció en la mirada azul.-… ¿Y si lo abrimos con cuidado Sakura-chan? Luego lo cerramos igualito a como venía, ese teme ni cuenta de dará.- dijo muy seguro en un tonillo conspirador.

Sakura parecía dudar. Cómo hacía Naruto para sonsacarle ese lado imprudente. Aunque la verdad era que también le carcomía la curiosidad. Quien más a parte de ella, Naruto y Kakashi enviarían algo a Sasuke. Sai sólo se dedicaba a mirarles.

- ¿Qué dices Sakura-chan? - insistió el Uzumaki.

Sakura iba a contestar cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la detuvo. Sasuke salió con cara de pocos amigos. La pelirrosa corrió a su lado iba a lanzar una bandada de preguntas pero se contuvo al ver mirada del pelinegro.

- Sasuke-kun… Todo… ¿está bien?

- ¿Teme qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo Oba-chan? ¿Qué dijeron los del equipo ocho? ¿No te irás verdad? - bombardeó Naruto.

- No pasó nada.- dijo seco.- Pero no creo que los del Concejo lo tomen de la misma manera.- las miradas de sus amigos se tornaron tristes.

- De eso ya se preocuparán después- dijo Sai.- Lo importante es que esto no pasó a mayores con Tsunade-sama.- sonrió el moreno hacía el trío.

El pelinegro le miró de reojo. Nunca le había agradado ese chico extraño, pero al parecer a Naruto y a Sakura, sí. Sai siempre andaba con ellos. Al parecer el par le estimaba y le consideraba un amigo. Ahora después de que había hablado sus compañeros parecían más relajados.

- Sai tiene razón.- dijo Sakura más animada.- Tal vez estamos haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

Sin embargo a su lado Sasuke seguía sombrío.

- Vamos teme, tú mismo lo dijiste anoche, tal vez sólo te pongan otra de sus restricciones idiotas, pero nada más.- soltó el rubio con una sonrisa.- Eeh… por cierto Sasuke te llegó correo.- recordó, cambiando bruscamente el tema.

- ¿A mí? - el pelinegro le miró incrédulo.

- Ah, es verdad, Sasuke-kun. Toma

Sasuke tomó el tubo rompiéndolo para sacar el contenido. Naruto se pegó a su espalda intentando leer. Pero todo lo que pudo distinguir fueron unos garabatos extraños. Sakura hubiera querido hacer lo mismo pero se dominó. Le lanzó miradas interrogantes a Naruto. Pero esté sólo encogió los hombros en señal de que no entendía. Eso los intrigó más.

Un lenguaje creado por alguien que Sasuke conocía desde hace muchos años llenaba el pedazo amarillento de papel. La caligrafía era espantosa pero eso hizo que la reconociera de inmediato.

- Lo que me faltaba... - dijo haciendo una mueca.

- ¿De quién se trata Sasuke-kun? - intervino la pelirrosa sin poder aguantar más.

La puerta volvió a abrirse evitando que el pelinegro contestara (si es que tenía pensado hacerlo). El equipo ocho salió.

- ¡Kuso! Como voy a hacer para poder soportar a esos chiquillos molestos.- decía un indignado Kiba.- Y luego lo del servicio. Creo que la vieja Tsunade…

El Inuzuka no terminó. Se detuvo al ver enfrente de ellos al equipo siete. Akamaru fue a su encuentro. Sakura, Naruto y Sai no les quitaban la vista de encima. Sasuke que les daba la espalda no volteó. Un pesado y tenso silencio se cernió sobre el lugar. A unos pasos del pelinegro, Hinata le miraba visiblemente sonrojada. Kiba apretaba las manos mientras que Shino mantenía los suyos dentro de su chaqueta. El pelinegro se dio la vuelta para mirar a los shinobis con desdén. Pero sólo a ellos.

- Vámonos de aquí.- dijo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. El trío multicolor le siguió sin decir nada.

Pasó junto al trío de morenos. Ignorando sus presencias por completo. Pero antes de alejarse más, una mano le detuvo.

- Sasuke-kun… - le dijeron con voz suave.

Al fin sus ojos negros la miraron. Una sacudida dentro del pecho le dejó a Hinata sin aire mientras que un rubor intenso coloreaba sus mejillas aun más. Los ojos opalinos brillaban ligeramente vidriosos.

Inesperadamente, al verla y oírle, el corazón de Sasuke dio una vuelta extraña empezando a latirle con rapidez. De nuevo experimentaba sensaciones inusuales.

- Yo… Gomenasai. Gomenasai de verdad. – susurró Hinata con voz afligida.

Sasuke sintió una punzada al verla de esa manera pero entonces recordó…

..."Decidí quedarme con mis amigos"…"Decidí"

Esta vez su orgullo era quien vencía, alzándose con la victoria. Sasuke se deshizo de ese desasosiego interno apretando un puño. Miró con frialdad a la peliazul.

- No me interesa lo que digas, así que deja de molestarme, Hyuuga.- contestó con marcado desprecio al tiempo que se soltaba con brusquedad de Hinata para seguir caminando.

* * *

Konichiwa!!

Este viernes, sí al fin, fin de semana, me decidí a subir de una vez el siguiente cap.^^

Espero que todas y cada una de ustedes esten bien. Por lo regular trato de contestar los reviews, pero para quienes no puedo hacerlo, sólo les digo muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios.

Este cap. fue algo largo espero no se hayan aburrido.

Bueno, les dejó. Un beso y gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


	16. Encuentros

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Lo que a continuación leerán, sí es mío.**

* * *

No soportaba más, el no verla le estaba volviendo loco. Si no fuera porque no podía salir de ese lugar, ya habría ido a buscarla. En todos los días que llevaban de no verse, la extrañaba tanto. Anhelaba su presencia. ¿Estaría pensando en él?

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Al parecer ella pensaba lo mismo. Porque al girar la cabeza hacia el umbral de la puerta, ahí estaba. Su figura grácil, su hermoso cabello largo, sus increíbles y apasionados ojos perlados. El corazón le comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. La puerta se azotó al cerrarse de forma impetuosa.

Sin perder más tiempo se estrecharon en un abrazo, para luego unir sus labios en un entusiasta beso.

- ¿Sabes que tuve que escabullirme de una reunión del Bouke para venir?

- No lo dudo, soy tan irresistible que no soportaste otro minuto más sin verme.- bromeó recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa traviesa. Esas sonrisas que le sacudían.

- Te extrañé. Muchísimo.- dijo con voz suave

- Yo igual, Hime.- dijo volviendo a besarla con pasión.

Una tercera persona contemplaba la escena. Observó con incomodidad al par, quienes al parecer no les importaba su presencia. El sonido de una garganta que se aclaraba para llamar la atención se escuchó en la habitación. Pero los enamorados lo ignoraron por completo siguiendo con su apasionado encuentro de besos.

- De verdad creo que deberían controlarse.- les advirtió una calmada voz, olvidando su discreto intento de que le atendieran.

Justo en eso momento la puerta volvió a abrirse. La pareja se separó asombrada por la inesperada llegada de una cuarta persona.

- Debí haberlo imaginado tratándose de ti, teme.- sonó de pronto la dura voz de Neji Hyuuga, fulminando con la mirada al chico que acababa de besuquear a su prima.

- Nii-san… yo... - la chica se sonrojó intensamente.

- Claramente te dije que te alejaras de ella... – continúo Neji, acercándose de forma amenazadora al chico.

* * *

Una profunda mirada observaba, sin dejar leer emoción alguna en ella, el enorme y sombrío sitio. Era como si una mano invisible le hubiera conducido los pasos hasta ese deshabitado lugar. Casas, edificios, calles, todos, a pesar de la intensa luz del sol de la tarde, lucían tenebrosos. Tal vez por lo que había acontecido allí hacía tantos años.

Se decía que cuando se derramaba sangre en un lugar éste quedaba maldito. Sin embargo, la realidad era que el lugar que contemplaban esos ojos profundos ya estaba maldito desde antes, desde que había estado habitado.

Desde sus orígenes aquel regio distrito había sido levantado, forjado sus cimientos, a través de la destrucción y la muerte. En el alma de la gran mayoría que había vivido allí siempre había existido una enfermiza y siniestra sed. Una sed, aparentemente controlada, pero que cuando se desataba se saciaba de una única manera: derramando sangre e imponiendo su autoridad. De forma implacable y letal se causaba dolor, se aniquilaban vidas, todo se justificaba si se obtenía lo que tanto se deseaba: Poder. Control.

Por eso el Clan que ahí había residido había sido el más temido de todo el País del Fuego. Y también por eso, siempre se había dicho que, la sangre de ese Clan estaba maldita.

Entonces aquella vez, hacía tantos años, cuando esa sed oscura estaba empezando a manifestarse otra vez, uno de los suyos los había detenido. Antes de que se volviera a crear un infierno que arrasara con Konoha, el renombrado genio de ese Clan había terminado con todo.

Desde donde observaba esa mirada insondable se veía con vaguedad a uno de los cuatro AMBUS que patrullaban aquel sombrío lugar. El antiguo hogar del dueño de aquella mirada. El Distrito Uchiha.

Sasuke bajó su equipo a la rama del árbol desde el cual miraba, recargándose en el tronco.

Ese retorcido mundo en el que se había criado de niño casi lo había engañado, volviendo uno de ellos. Tal vez si todo no hubiera sucedido, su alma sería aun más negra, siniestra y vacía que la de ahora. Era el sello y la maldición Uchiha.

Para él había sido muy difícil entender aquella fatídica decisión. Su hermano había aceptado cargar el peso de esa fatal resolución porque no estuvo solo. Alguien, que él nunca hubiese imaginado, se había mostrado de acuerdo apoyándole; aunque eso significara su propio sacrificio.

Sólo por eso y porque era la única forma de que él tuviera una oportunidad, Itachi lo había hecho.

Había sido muy duro deshacerse de todo el odio acumulado hacia su hermano, un odio que creía interminable…

"El odio es el sentimiento más horrible, también el más inútil. Gomenasai Sasuke. Gomenasai por todo lo que has tenido que pasar"

Analizándolo después mientras deambulaba solo, por tierras extremas en donde nunca se encontró con ser alguno, intentó darle un sentido al caos que era su alma. Acompañado por la culpa, el dolor, la desolación, incluso el deseo de morir, siempre fresca en su memoria la muerte de su hermano y su confesión, las cosas se le habían aclarado.

Aceptar la verdad, asimilar el error en el que había vivido durante todos esos años, le había costado muchísimo. Pero al final comprendió que había sido la única solución. Su hermano había tenido razón. De no haber pasado eso, mucha gente inocente habría muerto, sólo por la ambición desmedida de su Clan.

Había necesitado mucho tiempo para decidirse. Día y noche, durante muchos años, rondaba en su mente un único pensamiento. No tenía la certeza de poder lograrlo pero debía hacerlo. Debía regresar.

Desde siempre supo que las cosas no serían fáciles, que le aceptaran de regreso era una probabilidad que vislumbraba casi imposible. Pero era un diminuto punto de luz en la oscuridad terrible que era su futuro. Una luz que existía. Y si existía debía luchar por ella.

Entonces como si el destino lanzara unas migajas a un mendigo, sus antiguos compañeros del equipo siete habían vuelto a aparecer en su vida. Había agradecido silenciosamente el que ellos siguieran viéndolo todavía como un amigo, aceptándole otra vez. "Mi hermano-rival, ttebayo." le había dicho el rubio con gesto sonriente mientras le asestaba un sonoro golpe en la espalda. Sin la ayuda de Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi, no lo habría logrado. Su inapreciable intervención había sido factor crucial para ser admitido de nuevo como integrante de la villa.

Iba a soportar duras y difíciles pruebas y restricciones pero ya sabía que las habría. Tendría que aguantar las miradas, los desplantes y los comentarios de desprecio y enconado odio, pero no le importaba. Sin importarle que nadie, aparte de sus amigos, lo quisiera allí, él lo aguantaría todo con tal de quedarse en Konoha…

"Okaa-san siempre dijo que tú y yo éramos diferentes al resto de los nuestros. Para mí ya era tarde, mi destino ya estaba decidido. Pero para ti, aun había tiempo. Tú eres el único Uchiha que siempre valió la pena. Merecías la oportunidad de hacerle ver eso a los demás. Házselos ver Sasuke" sonó en un lugar de su mente esa voz de quien tanto admiraba.

"Tú eres muy especial, mi Sasuke-kun. Porque tu corazón es diferente, es maravilloso" emergió de entre sus recuerdos aquella dulce voz que nunca olvidaba.

Las palabras de su hermano y su madre reverberaron de nuevo en su memoria. Ellos siempre estaban con él. Por eso había regresado, se lo debía a ellos. A Itachi, a su Madre.

Pero ahora la poca confianza que había recuperado había estado a punto de ensombrecerse. La escasa credibilidad que había logrado obtener en todos esos cansados meses había estado a punto de irse a la mierda.

Y ahora pareciendo querer desafiar una vez más a su suerte se encontraba allí, muy cerca del Distrito de su extinto Clan. En donde tenía estrictamente prohibido el entrar. Desde que había regresado no había dado un solo paso, puesto un solo pie, dentro de los que eran por derecho propio sus territorios.

Esa había sido una de las restricciones más difíciles de soportar, sin embargo su carácter duro le había ayudado. En todo el tiempo que llevaba en la aldea con su actitud estoica y fría lo había aguantado todo. Todo excepto la intromisión de Kiba Inuzuka aquella tarde.

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que el altercado con el equipo ocho casi le mete en aprietos. Pero para su fortuna (y molestia también) ese par de idiotas habían aceptado culparse, librándole de represalias.

La presencia de otro shinobi que llegaba junto al AMBU vigía, que Sasuke podía ver, le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Los ninjas hablaron por unos momentos, el pelinegro se pudo percatar que el AMBU movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desacuerdo. Sasuke tuvo intensiones de activar el Sharingan para leer los labios de los shinobis y enterarse de lo que hablaban pero lo desechó. Al usar su dojutsu haría perceptible su presencia en el lugar, haciendo que los AMBU lo detectaran. Aunque lo de la restricción quebrantada había llegado a oídos del Concejo, los viejos no habían tomado ninguna medida crítica, sólo le habían impuesto de nuevo el toque de queda que apenas un mes atrás le habían levantado.

Luego de unos minutos el shinobi desapareció dejando sólo al AMBU vigilante.

Sasuke suspiró. No debía buscar más problemas tan pronto. Si no el regreso a su antiguo hogar se vería más distante aun.

La Hokage se había visto indulgente con él pero se notaba suspicaz en cuanto a la verdad sobre su encuentro con el equipo ocho. Al parecer la explicación que habían dado no le había convencido del todo, considerando pertinente detener sus salidas de la aldea. De nuevo estaba destinado a realizar misiones absurdas dentro de la villa.

En todos esos días no había visto a los entrometidos aquellos. Quería decirles que no pensaran que por lo que habían hecho él estaría en deuda con ellos. Ese par de imbéciles nunca obtendrían agradecimiento de él. Pero no encontrarlos era lo mejor. A pesar de que había pasado algo de tiempo, aun no se sentía con suficiente control para encarar a los del equipo ocho sin terminar en algún altercado con ellos, en especial con Kiba Inuzuka.

En ese lapso de días Sakura y Naruto habían salido, pero regresado casi de inmediato. Para después permanecer en Konoha, conviviendo enteramente con él.

Lo distraían entrenando con ellos. Se sorprendió de lo extraordinaria que se había vuelto Sakura. Ya sabía de su sobresaliente carrera como kunoichi pero su habilidad como ninja medico era sorprendente. Con Naruto nunca dejaría de asombrarse, su amigo simplemente era increíble. Aunque también constató que seguían siendo tan infantiles y tontos como siempre. A veces tenía que alejarse cuando los dos comenzaban sus idiotas discusiones, en donde la pelirrosa siempre terminaba noqueando al rubio; eran sus amigos pero en ocasiones le hartaban.

Otras veces le entretenían contándole todo lo que había pasado en Konoha durante su ausencia, las misiones que habían llevado a cabo, las personas extraordinarias que habían conocido. Y en múltiples ocasiones, también trataron de indagar, la chica de forma muy sutil, el baka con total descaro, sobre su encuentro con Inuzuka y Aburame. Pero obtenían de él sólo silencios y miradas vacías.

Dos semanas y cuatro días en las que no la estaba pasando tan mal si no fuera por una cosa. No dejaba de pensar en ella.

Siempre que se encontraba a Sakura o a Naruto les preguntaba por él, de forma muy discreta (otra característica que le agradaba de ella y que le agradecía). Sus preguntas sobre su persona le regodeaban el orgullo porque con eso le aseguraba dos cosas: que seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo que le había hecho… y que continuaba interesada en él.

"Sasuke-kun… Gomenasai de verdad."

Sabía que Hinata le buscaría para disculparse una vez más. Y quizás, él una vez más la rechazaría, o tal vez no...

Pero su arrogancia le hizo engañarse de nuevo. Y una vez, como sólo ella podía hacerlo, Hinata Hyuuga le pisoteaba de nueva cuenta el orgullo.

No lo había buscado para disculparse, ni daba señales de quererlo hacer. Peor todavía, al parecer le evitaba.

Sólo en tres ocasiones la había visto. Una saliendo de la academia en donde los idiotas de su equipo estaban castigados trabajando allí. La otra hablando con Sai en las afueras de la florería de Ino. Y la ultima, había sido apenas hacía tres días.

Se habían encontrado en una de las salas de reuniones del la Hokage. Sus ojos de luna lo miraron por sólo unos segundos en todas las dos horas que duró la reunión. Pero no logró descifrar nada en ellos. Aunque se había dicho que la ignoraría, no pudo y le dedicaba miradas fugaces, pero ella siempre permanecía cabizbaja escuchando a la Hokage y a los capitanes de escuadrones. Al salir tampoco lo buscó con la mirada como lo había hecho cuando se reportaron con Tsunade.

Se suponía que el dolido, el ofendido era él. Pero ella se mostraba como si fuera todo lo contrario. ¿Era acaso que Hinata jugaba a hacerse la interesante?

Pues si la tonta pensaba que él se acercaría para hablarle, mostrándole arrepentimiento por el modo en que la había tratado, estaba muy equivocada. La actitud esquiva de la Hyuuga le tenía sin cuidado. Él nunca buscaría a ninguna mujer, siempre había sido al revés y eso no iba a cambiar.

Pero aunque se dijera una y otra vez que no le importaba, que Hinata Hyuuga tan sólo era un capricho del que ya se desharía, lo cierto era que no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

De pronto, presumiendo increíbles reflejos, atrapó un oloroso onigiri antes de que le golpeara en el rostro. Miró hacia abajo para conocer al idiota que se había atrevido a lanzarle comida como si fuera un perro. Hizo una mueca, rodando los ojos con fastidio. El causante le saludó sonriente, luego de un solo salto estaba con él en la rama.

* * *

Desde la ventana del segundo piso de la Academia de ninjas, Kiba miraba como Hanabi se marchaba junto a un Neji bastante molesto. Como sintiendo su mirada la chica se dio la vuelta para lanzarle un beso, que él atrapó en el aire. Kiba mostró toda su blanca dentadura con unos pronunciados colmillos en una esplendida sonrisa.

Del otro lado del aula, Shino se encontraba guardando los materiales que habían sido ocupados ese día por los alumnos.

Simplemente Kiba admiraba a su novia. Sin importarle la mirada asesina del Hyuuga al encontrarles como lo había hecho, se había despedido de él con un beso en los labios. "Esa es mi chica. Temperamental y arrojada. La mejor."

De pronto un pequeño trozo de gis le golpeó la cabeza, haciendo que se sobresaltara levemente. Luego uno tras otro en bandada, los golpes continuaron. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños. "Esos malditos chiquillos molestos otra vez."

Volteó para gritarles, pero de pronto un enjambre de insectos se lanzó sobre las cabezas de los pequeños enredándose en sus cabellos, y haciendo que corrieran despavoridos a los gritos.

- Eso los mantendrá alejados lo que nos queda de estancia en este lugar.- aseguró Shino.

- ¿Y por qué no hiciste eso desde un principio? - recriminó

- Me divierte ver cómo te desquiciaban. Además te lo merecías. Tú empezaste primero a meterte con ellos.

- ¡Pero si ellos comenzaron! – dijo molesto.- Si sólo se hubieran comportado conmigo con algo de respeto... Soy mayor que ellos, ni siquiera me trataron de "sensei."- soltó indignado.- Al menos ya no tendré que preocuparme por esos montoneros.

- No, ahora debes preocuparte por lo que pasó.- el castaño le miró interrogante.- No vi que Neji esté de acuerdo en que alguien como tú tenga un romance con su prima. Siendo honesto, yo tampoco lo estaría.

- Como siempre cuento con tu apoyo incondicional, Shino.- dijo irónico haciendo una mueca.- Pero créeme si el amargado de Neji supiera quien pretende a Hinata, estoy seguro que no me vería con los mismos ojos. Tal vez hasta sería su favorito.- dijo con gesto triunfante. Shino movió la cabeza.

- Aunque Hinata tuviera algo con Sasuke, dudo mucho que tú fueras del agrado de Neji.- dijo pasando a un lado de un Kiba que cruzaba los brazos molesto.

Shino escuchó que Kiba comenzaba a hablar otra vez, pero no le hizo caso. El Aburame se acercó a la ventana mirando las nubes blancas que cruzaban el cielo azul de Konoha.

Después de que Sasuke le contestara de forma tan desagradable a su compañera habían salido juntos del edificio de la Hokage. Hinata caminaba junto a ellos luciendo ausente, triste. Ni siquiera cuando Godaime le regañó tan fuertemente por su falta de profesionalismo e impuesto como castigo tres semanas de trabajo administrativo, había mostrado ese semblante. La habían acompañado hasta el distrito Hyuuga pero no había hablado en todo el camino. Sabía por Ino que tampoco con ellas se había visto mucho, que cuando ella y Sakura la avistaban en el edificio de Tsunade, Hinata evitaba hablar demasiado. La rubia parecía algo preocupada. No era muy común que Hinata se aislara de ellas.

En varias ocasiones, ellos la habían ido a buscar para practicar pero ella se negaba. De tal forma que, hacía apenas cinco días, había decidido ir solo (después de pelearse con Kiba por querer acompañarlo) a la Mansión del Souke para hablar con ella. Le había recibido pero permanecía callada. Así que él se permitió llevar el curso de la conversación. Le había contado todo lo que pasaban en la misiones de clase menor, lo absurdos que se sentían al no poder usar jutsus para hacer los trabajos pesados, y que terminaban exhaustos. De los trabajos que también hacían en la villa (que al parecer nunca se acababan) y del sufrimiento constante de Kiba con los chicos de la Academia, que a cada rato se metían con él y cuando intentaba desquitarse le acusaban con Iruka-sensei y con Anko.

Luego de un rato de un raro soliloquio, había conseguido que Hinata sonriera. Lo que él había tomado como señal para hablar de lo demás. Con sutileza logró que conversara sobre lo que le pasaba. No le había confesado gran cosa sobre lo que sentía hacia Sasuke, pero si le había mencionado el gran remordimiento que sentía por haberle casi colocado en una situación aun más difícil de la que ya vivía. Y que la razón por la estaba de esa manera tan ensimismada era la angustia de no saber cómo acercársele sin empeorar más las cosas. Quería disculparse de nuevo pero no quería ser agobiante, molestarle más.

Unos golpes amortiguados se oyeron, de pronto una voluta de polvo blanco se coló hasta la nariz de Shino. El chico agitó la cabeza, pero luego súbitamente comenzó a toser de forma ruidosa. Shino miró molesto hacia Kiba, quien sacudía junto a él, los borradores que se habían ocupado en clase. Luego el castaño los colocó de nuevo, totalmente libres de polvo de gis, en el escritorio.

- Pudiste haberme dicho que ibas a hacer eso.- dijo indignado dando otro tosido.

- ¿Eeh? Ah… Gomene, Gomene.- dijo Kiba sin sentirlo de verdad.- No pensé que te fuera a ahogar el polvo. Además es tu culpa por quedarte parado justo en la ventana.

- No es la única ventana aquí.

- Bueno, como te decía hace un momento. Ya hemos terminado.- dijo ignorándole.- Y son algo extraños, ¿no lo crees? - Shino le prestaba atención pero no respondía nada.- No me estabas escuchando, ¿cierto? – por eso lo había hecho, era su pequeña venganza hacia su compañero.- Te hablaba sobre Hinata. No te parece que tiene gustos algo… anormales.

- ¿Anormales? –preguntó sin interés Shino. El Aburame miró el aula comprobando que en efecto, habían acabado por hoy. Aunque aun les faltaba una semana y media más para terminar ese "suplicio" como le llamaba Kiba.

- Sí, hace… ¿cinco o seis años? – dijo dudoso. Después continúo restando importancia a la fecha.- Bueno, primero estuvo el… tipo aquel.

El Inuzuka se sacudió como si le hubieran dado escalofríos. Shino se giró a observarlo interesado. Kiba sonrió satisfecho, al parecer Shino no tenía idea de que le hablaba. Al fin sabía algo que su compañero ignoraba.

- Le saqué esa información a Sai. Ino debía saber lo que le había sucedido aquella vez a Hinata, y seguramente se lo había contado a su noviecito. Le dije a Sai, un día en el bar, que entre los buenos amigos se debían contar todo. No tenía que haber secretos porque eso podía poner en peligro una gran amistad. Y que yo ya lo consideraba un buen amigo.- sonrió. Shino meneó la cabeza. El descaro con el que había manipulado al pobre Sai era indignante.

- Y luego dices que el retorcido soy yo.

- Sai me dijo lo que pasó. A Hinata le gustaba ese tipo de la arena y al parecer hasta se habían besado.- dijo incrédulo.- Me pregunto cómo terminó todo eso.

- No paso nada más que el beso. Hace cinco años Hinata creyó estar enamorada, pero estaba confundida. Se aclararon las cosas y quedaron como amigos.- comenzó a dirigirse a la salida. Aun junto al escritorio, Kiba lucía desconcertado.

- ¡Tú lo sabías! – le recriminó, alcanzándole.

- Yo lo deduje, luego Hinata me lo confió.

- ¿Y por qué a mí no?

- No sabes ser… reservado.

- Claro que puedo serlo.- dijo indignado

- Se lo dijiste a Hanabi.

- Bueno, pero ella es mi novia. Además de la hermana de Hinata.- dijo como excusa.

- También lo comentaste a Kurenai-sensei. - Kiba hizo una mueca.

- Ella fue nuestra sensei, era de mi más entera confianza.- dijo. Luego en su defensa agregó muy serio.- Además Hinata ya le había comentado.

- Y a Hana.- terminó Shino. El Inuzuka abrió la boca, cómo se enteraba ese teme de todo eso.

- Bue-bueno Hana es mi hermana, yo… se lo dije sin querer.- aceptó sonrojado

- Así que mi sospecha era cierta. Se lo dijiste también a ella.- dijo Shino meneando la cabeza con desaprobación a un Kiba enfurruñado. Shino le había tendido una trampa, y él había caído redondito.- ¿Ves a lo qué me refiero? No sabes ser discreto. – remarcó con seriedad. Kiba hizo una mueca. "Maldito Shino."

- Bueno pero eso ya tuvo mucho tiempo que pasó.- dijo como último recurso. Shino se ajustó las gafas. Kiba conocía ese movimiento.- Está bien, ésta bien, a veces se me va… un poco la lengua. - aceptó de mala gana.

Salieron de la academia, recorriendo con parsimonia las calles soleadas de la villa. Mientras se dirigían hacia el edificio de Tsunade a entregar su reporte de actividades, las personas de los locales comerciales les saludaban. Estaban agradecidos con el par por los servicios altruistas que hacían por ellos (sin saber que era parte de su castigo). Shino devolvía los saludos con ligeros movimientos de cabeza, Kiba les sonreía sólo por educación.

El calor era bastante, pero al parecer a Shino no le importaba, llevaba las manos dentro de su enorme chaqueta. Kiba por su parte lucía sofocado. Luego de un rato se deshizo de su chaqueta colgándosela al hombro.

* * *

- Com…comételo, te…teme.- dijo entre mordidas el reciente acompañante de Sasuke, que devoraba con rapidez un onigiri que sostenía en la mano.- Está muy bueno, ttebayo.

- Debí haber imaginado que eras tú, baka.- dijo empezando a masticar en bocados pequeños. Era cierto estaba delicioso.

Naruto se jaló la manga de la chaqueta que traía atada a la cintura para limpiarse de la boca los restos de arroz.

- ¿Teme qué haces aquí? – dijo algo ceñudo al darse cuenta del lugar en donde se encontraban. Sasuke ignoró el gesto de su amigo, restando importancia a su preocupación.

- Nada. Sin querer sólo… llegué.

- Espero los AMBUS no te hayan visto. Suficiente tuvimos con lo de tu regreso solo.

- No quebranté ninguna restricción. No entré al distrito, sólo he estado mirando. Nunca me dijeron que no podía mirar.- dijo confiado dando otro bocado.

- Tienes razón, pero aun así…

- Y tú qué haces aquí. Creí que estarías entrenando con el raro de Sai.

- Sí, pero el muy baka recordó que tenía un compromiso y sólo pudimos practicar un poco.

- Y vienes a verme para que yo practique contigo.- soltó con hastío.

- No. – dijo mientras sacaba unos amarillos duraznos de su chaqueta.- Fui a ver a Sakura-chan al hospital y me pidió que te buscara. Creo que la vieja Tsunade tiene algo que decirte.- agregó serio. Sasuke dejó de comer.

- ¿La Hokage quiera hablar conmigo?

- Hai. Espero no sean problemas.

- No creo. No he hecho nada…- el pelinegro caviló, terminando con la pieza de comida.- Sakura cocina bien, no lo hubiera creído de ella.- dijo mordiendo la fruta que le acababa de ofrecer el Uzumaki.

- ¿Sakura-chan? – preguntó el rubio que devoraba su durazno.

- Ella te dio los onigiris, ¿no?

- No. Ya quisiera Sakura-chan cocinar así de bien. Su comida puede ser todo, menos sabrosa. - dijo Naruto entre risas. El pelinegro le miró de reojo.

- No me digas que compraste comida para mí.- dijo algo contrariado, lo dudaba Naruto era un tacaño.

- ¿Comprar para ti? ¡Já! No, no te creas tan importante.

La respuesta fue un empujón que tiró a Naruto de la rama. Un momento después, Sasuke aterrizaba junto al rubio que se sacudía el polvo de la ropa. Miró de forma asesina al pelinegro, quien se terminaba tranquilamente el durazno.

- ¡TEME! –le gritó tomándole de la camiseta azul.

- Le diré a Sakura que te burlaste y te reíste de su comida.- dijo con simpleza el pelinegro, la mirada azul se torno asustadiza.

- Vamos, Sasuke.- dijo amistoso, lo creía capaz de hacerlo.- Además no me burle de la comida de Sakura-chan.- contradijo al Uchiha.- No es que su comida no sea sabrosa es que es algo… Eeh… exótica.- soltó en risas nerviosas.

El pelinegro enarcó una ceja, sonriendo burlón mientras saltaba de nuevo hacia los tejados en dirección al edificio de la Hokage. El vapor caliente que despedían las calles llegaba hasta las partes más altas de la ciudad. Luego de uno minutos, divisaron el edificio de tres plantas, bajando al suelo de nuevo.

- Está bien. No le diré nada si me invitas a comer otro de esos.- chantajeó a Naruto

- O.k.- dijo con gesto vencido.- Le diré a Hinata que haga unos para ti.- la cara de Sasuke se contrajo, mirando al rubio con gesto ceñudo.- Claro, se los pagaré así que no pongas esa cara.

- ¿Hinata?

- Sí. – dijo el Uzumaki poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza, caminando despreocupadamente tras de él.- Ella me los obsequió. Estaba esperando a Sai. Al parecer los hizo para él.

La mirada del pelinegro se oscureció, dedicándose a mirar el suelo. "Sai de nuevo." Naruto, ajeno al semblante de su amigo, siguió hablando.

- Me preguntó por ti. Le dije que justo iba a verte, entonces me pidió que te diera unos también.

- Así que ella los envió.- dijo con voz seria.

- Hai. A pesar de que te portaste bastante rudo con ella aquella vez.- soltó con aire indignado mirando a Sasuke de soslayo.- Bueno, Hinata siempre ha sido así de amable. Ya le dije que quien se case con ella tendrá mucha suerte, ttebayo.- Naruto sonrió. Sasuke le miró hosco. El de naranja entendió esa mirada como interrogante.- Sí, digo, es agradable, heredera del clan Hyuuga, cocina de lujo y por si fuera poco, es bastante bonita.- dijo asintiendo con determinación mientras cerraba los ojos, casi llegaban a la oficina de Godaime.

Entonces chocó de cara con la espalda de Sasuke quien se había detenido de pronto. La mirada del pelinegro se tornó sombría al conocer a alguien que caminaba directamente hacia él.

* * *

- Volviendo a lo de antes.- dijo Kiba que se tomaba una botella de agua. Acababan de salir de uno de los puestos de abarrotes.- Estas de acuerdo en que Hinata tiene unos gustos raros. Al parecer le gustan los tipos…

- ¿Serios? – dijo su compañero

- ¡Je! Tenebrosos, se aplica mejor. Tal vez Sabaku no Gaara haya cambiado, pero aun así da nervios. O tal vez a Hinata le atrajo por el título de Kazekage.- dijo pensativo

- Sabes que ella no es así.

- Hai, Hai lo sé.- contestó sonriéndole.- Tal vez Gaara no sea santo de mi devoción pero no puedo negar que ahora es diferente, se ha ganado el aprecio de su gente y varios amigos en Konoha, a mi Hime le agrada. Pero de ese teme... - soltó un gruñido de repulsión

- Tal vez Hinata está confundida de nuevo. Pasaron muchos días juntos. Probablemente el físico está jugando un papel importante.

- ¿Físico?

- Uchiha es atractivo.

Kiba abrió los ojos como platos haciendo una mueca. Un ligero tic comenzó a vérsele en el ojo derecho.

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

- Hay que ser objetivo. Uchiha es bastante apuesto, no por algo las mujeres le persiguen. Deja de mirarme así.- dijo con voz cansina.- Puedo reconocer con imparcialidad cuando alguien perteneciente a mi género es atractivo. Lo que no quiere decir que tenga inclinaciones hacia ellos. Que es lo que tú seguramente estás pensando.

Kiba se detuvo señalándose con el pulgar con inocente gesto interrogante, luego sonrió.

- Fuera lo que fueras, sin duda yo seguiría siendo tu amigo, ¿O.k Shino?

- Baka.

Shino movió ligeramente la cabeza. Kiba se acercó, poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de su compañero. Si no fuera porque se había enterado por Aoba de la relación que habían tenido su compañero y cierta excéntrica kunoichi, sí pensaría cosas. Aunque de todas formas, no le hubiera importado como fuera Shino. El Aburame era un gran tipo.

- Si no me sueltas, haré que mis insectos te desmayen. Y te dejaré aquí tirado a media calle.- le advirtió con seriedad.

- ¿Así pagarías mi solidaridad contigo?

Kiba se adelantó poniéndose en frente de su compañero, comenzando a caminar de espaldas para verlo mientras continuaba con una conversación sobre su amistad poco apreciada por parte del Aburame. De pronto su compañero de gafas se detuvo, pero el castaño no hizo lo mismo.

Instantes después Kiba Inuzuka chocaba con una persona. Se giró apenado para disculparse.

- Eeh, Gomena-… - interrumpió sus palabras al ver de quien se trataba. A unos pasos de él, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, quien le miraba con clara antipatía.

* * *

El bochorno que se encerraba en el archivo muerto de la administración era insoportable. El lugar tenía una pequeña lámpara que iluminaba vagamente la habitación, además había un olor a humedad añeja y madera podrida, que era bastante desagradable. El sin fin de papeles que estaban "guardados", y cubiertos de polvo, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

No aguantando más el calor Hinata se quitó su enorme chaqueta, quedando en una camiseta sin mangas. Tomó unas de las cintas nuevas que había traído para enrollar los pergaminos viejos, de antiguas circulares de oficina, y se hizo una coleta alta. Arrancó un pedazo de cartón de unas de las cajas viejas para soplarse un poco. "Mucho mejor" suspiró agotada al sentir el ligero frescor, apartándose el flequillo que le pegaba húmedo en la frente, aunque sintió una arcada por el aroma.

Shizune le había pedido que buscara unos papeles que databan de hacía casi veinte años. Ella muy segura le había dicho que los encontraría pero ahora, mientras jalaba una caja que contenía artículos navideños, lo dudaba. Llevaba dos días intentando dar sentido al desbarajuste que gobernaba en el lugar pero apenas había ordenado unos cuantos expedientes.

Súbitamente un par de ojos rojizos aparecieron en la oscuridad, justo en frente de ella. Hinata gritó. Asustada se tropezó cayendo sobre la mesa en donde acababa de colocar unos pergaminos y unos folders viejos. Contrajo la mano con dolor, olvidando de inmediato a la rata que se alejaba trepando por la cañería del lugar. Se acercó a la luz mirando el corte que se había hecho con uno de los broches que sujetaban los papeles. En la palma de la mano izquierda la sangre le brotaba copiosamente. No era una herida profunda, seguramente el metal había cortado una vena superficial. Sacó una servilleta que llevaba en su chaqueta para limpiarse. Lo mejor sería curar la herida. Apagó la luz saliendo del polvoriento lugar para dirigirse a uno de los salones de reuniones, en donde había visto un botiquín.

* * *

A unos cuantos metros del edificio de la Hokage, cuatro shinobis permanecían parados a mitad de la calle mirándose.

- ¡Hey! Kiba, Shino ¿Qué hay?- saludó el rubio. Junto a Naruto, Sasuke no le quitaba la vista a Kiba. Al parecer el Uzumaki no se daba cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente.

- Konichiwa, Naruto… Sasuke.- contestó el de las gafas, marcando con firmeza el nombre del Uchiha, captando la atención de éste. A su lado Kiba atravesaba con la mirada al pelinegro. Shino le dio un codazo, haciéndole reaccionar.

- ¿Cómo les va en la Academia? El otro día encontré a Iruka-sensei y me con-

- ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas, Inuzuka? ¿Qué acaso eres idiota? - soltó Sasuke con desprecio, interrumpiendo a Naruto.

Shino levantó el brazo deteniendo a Kiba. La Hokage les había advertido que si causaban otro problema, les aumentaría el castigo. El castaño apretó los labios. Si tenía otro altercado con Sasuke, sólo conseguiría que Godaime les diera un mes más de servicio comunitario en la aldea o peor los pusiera de base como apoyo docente en la Academia (porque sabía que él odiaba estar allí).

- ¿Idiota? Venía de espaldas. Tú eres el imbécil por no haberte quitado.- respondió de igual forma sin poderse contener. El pelinegro aguzó la mirada.

- Kiba, Sasuke, basta.- intervino el de las gafas.- Kiba recuerda nuestro castigo, no creo que quieras extenderlo. Y tú, Sasuke deja de ser tan obtuso. ¿Acaso siempre que se encuentren van a pelear? Los dos viven en Konoha así que lo mejor es que empiecen a tolerarse por el bien de… ambos.

- ¿Te… peleaste con Kiba, Teme? - preguntó Naruto deduciendo que se referían a aquella vez, pero los tres le ignoraron.

- Deja de darme órdenes, Aburame.- dijo Sasuke mirando a Shino con enfado.

Naruto observaba a los tres de forma intermitente. ¿Qué había sucedido ese día para que Sasuke se liara en una pelea con Kiba? Sabía que el Inuzuka podía ser molesto y revoltoso, pero Sasuke había soportado a personas peores en el tiempo que llevaba en Konoha.

- No creas que por lo que pasó te sientas con derecho de hablarme de esa manera.- continúo el pelinegro.- En ningún momento me sentí en deuda con ustedes por lo que hicieron. Ni tampoco pienso agradecerles. Que les quede claro.

- Nunca lo hicimos por ti, Sasuke. Ni tampoco tuvimos intención de ayudarte. Sólo lo hicimos por Hinata y porque en verdad fue nuestra culpa.

- Es cierto, imbécil. No nos importara lo que piensas. Todo fue por ella, no íbamos a permitir que soportara un castigo que no merecía sólo por causa nuestra.

- Pues esa tonta lo merecía, por dejarme.- soltó con rencor.

- ¡Hey! Sasuke no hables así de Hinata.- interfirió el rubio.

Kiba se acercaba al pelinegro con una violencia que escapaba por sus fieros ojos castaños, pero antes de que llegara hasta Sasuke, Shino le detuvo de nuevo. Iba a comenzar a discutir, cuando Shino tomó con fuerza a Sasuke de la camiseta. Kiba al igual que el rubio le miraron sorprendidos.

- Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, Sasuke.- comenzó Shino.- Le prometimos a Hinata que no intervendríamos en sus asuntos y lo haremos.- Sasuke le fulminaba con la mirada. - Pero de ninguna manera permitiré que te expreses así de ella. Vuelve a decir algo sobre Hinata y te prometo que mis insectos se meterán por todos y cada uno de los orificios de tu cuerpo. ¿Entendiste?

- ¡Oye Shino que demo-

- No intervengas, Naruto.- dijo con un tono bastante agresivo el de las gafas.

Naruto se detuvo. Nunca había visto a Shino de esa forma, por lo regular era Kiba quien iniciaba peleas o lanzaba puyas a los otros. Shino siempre era serio, controlado.

Sasuke se soltó del chico, haciendo una mueca burlona. Alrededor de él, miles de bichos revoloteaban.

- Se supone que eso es una amenaza, Aburame.- dijo con tono siniestro.- No me hagas reír, tú nunca serías un rival para mí. - el Sharingan apareció. Pero eso no amedrentó a Shino. El semblante interrogante que mantenía Naruto desapareció al ver los ojos de su amigo.

- Basta, Sasuke.- dijo el rubio situándose en frente del pelinegro.- Vas a tener problemas de nuevo, ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- Ella dice que has cambiado, yo creo que tú sigues siendo el mismo de siempre.- siguió Shino detrás del rubio.

- No entiendo porque está tan preocupada por alguien como tú, que es sólo un imbécil.- soltó Kiba acercándose a ellos. El Sharingan se desvió hacia el castaño. Pero al igual que Shino, Kiba permaneció impávido.

- ¿Preocupada?- dijo el pelinegro con aire adusto mirando a Shino.

-Sí, preocupada. - afirmó el de las gafas. Sasuke sonrió con una mueca

- Pues no me importa lo que sienta la Hyuuga.

- ¡Eres un bastardo!…- dijo Kiba con desprecio.

- ¡Bueno, ya estuvo bien! – gritó el rubio, harto de ser ignorado, dándose la vuelta hacia el par que miraba a Sasuke. - Ustedes dos. Si quieren pelear, pues adelante pero tendrán que hacerlo conmigo.- dijo encarando a ambos que de repente parecieron confundidos.

- Naruto…-dijo Shino

- ¡Qué!

El de las gafas le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, el rubio volteó. Sasuke ya no estaba.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba en el baño, lavando su herida. Se miró en el espejo que había sobre el lavabo. Estaba toda sucia de polvo, se echó agua en la cara para asearse un poco cuando regresara al archivo se volvería a ensuciar pero por lo menos se refrescaría. Se soltó el cabello humedeciéndolo un poco para luego volverlo a recoger en la misma coleta.

Mantuvo la vista fija viendo su reflejo. Las ojeras se le notaban bastante, llevaba días sin dormir bien. La culpa seguía persiguiéndole en sus sueños y las duras palabras de Sasuke no dejaban de aparecer en su cabeza una y otra vez. Se había disculpado en dos ocasiones pero a él no le había importado.

La noche anterior si había dormido dos horas, tal vez habían sido muchas. Estuvo recostada, pensando, dándole vueltas a las cosas y había llegado a una determinación.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en la chica del espejo.

Los días que había convivido con él habían sido los más emocionantes de toda su vida. Como mujer. Había conocido esa pasión arrolladora de la que tanto hablaba Ino, esa complicidad divertida de la que había hablado en muchas ocasiones Temari. Sasuke le había despertado sensaciones que en su vida hubiera pensado conocer, había hecho emergir de ella aspectos que no habría creído tener. Esos días con él habían sido la aventura más grande de toda su vida, pero sólo eso: una aventura.

Todo había terminado tan impetuosamente como había iniciado.

¿Cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si Shino y Kiba no hubieran aparecido ese día? ¿Cómo sería la situación entre ellos ahora?

Nunca tuvieron ocasión de hablar sobre qué pasaría cuando regresaran a Konoha. Sin embargo, ahora ya no era necesario pensar en eso, no tenía ningún sentido.

¿Por qué no se iba de su mente? ¿Por qué ese extraño anhelo de querer que las cosas hubieran continuado?

De nuevo esa ansiedad agobiante cada vez que lo recordaba, le volvía a inundar el cuerpo. La angustia al imaginar de nuevo esos ojos tan fríos, le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Entonces el rostro tranquilo y los intensos y serenos ojos verdes de Gaara aparecieron en su memoria.

"Nosotros somos dueños de nuestro propio destino, Hinata. En nosotros está forjar un futuro miserable o un mañana esperanzador"

Hinata respiró profundamente, soltando con pesadez el aire. Volvió a echarse agua en la cara, despejándole de la sensaciones opresoras que sentía.

Había decidido olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado. Nunca se arrepentiría de lo que había compartido con Sasuke, así como también nunca podría guardarle rencor. Pero debía seguir adelante, aunque fuera difícil. Lo único que necesitaba era tiempo para someter todas esas intensas sensaciones que, causadas por la atracción que Sasuke ejercía en ella, inquietaban su alma.

El tiempo lo curaría todo. Le sonrió a la chica pálida del espejo y salió del baño.

* * *

Sasuke contemplaba, pensativo, el cielo inmenso. Sentado en una de las ventanas del edificio de la Hokage, aguardaba a calmarse. Otra vez, había sido estúpido. Hasta había activado el Sharingan en plena calle.

De nuevo le habían desquiciado. Primero en el bosque había sido Kiba, ahora en plena calle de Konoha, Shino. Lo que recordaba sobre Shino Aburame era su sobriedad, el tipo de los bichos siempre se mantenía tranquilo, moderado; era el polo opuesto del idiota de Inuzuka. Así que le había sorprendido de alguna manera su reacción.

Ambos habían interferido por ella... de la misma manera que lo hacían Naruto y Sakura cuando alguien se metía con él.

Entonces ¿A eso se debería el interés de esos en ella? ¿A la amistad tan similar que esos imbéciles tenían con Hinata como la que sus idiotas compañeros compartían con él?

Pero en resumidas cuentas a él que le importaba.

"Ella dice que has cambiado…"

"No entiendo porque está tan preocupada por alguien como tú…"

Si de verdad estaba tan preocupada como decía el Inuzuka por qué se hacía la indiferente. ¿Qué acaso ya no recordaba lo que le había hecho? ¿Se había olvidado tan fácilmente de él? ¿De lo que había habido entre ellos?

"Tú no lo has hecho, ¿cierto?" dijo la vocecita socarrona en su interior.

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Sasuke al recordar la última vez que la había besado. Sus brillantes ojos perlados, sus suaves labios, sus mejillas encendidas.

Conoció cosas de Hinata Hyuuga que tal vez todos desconocían, incluso dudaba que sus compañeros supieran ciertos aspectos de su personalidad que a él no dudo en mostrar.

Había sido el único en despertar esa fuerte atracción en ella. "Sólo contigo, nunca me había sucedido antes"

El primero en adentrarla al mundo del placer carnal, en conducirla al éxtasis, en hacerla disfrutar. "Eso fue increíble… Ahora entiendo porque la gente lo hace…"

No, Hinata no podía haberse olvidado con tanta rapidez de lo que había vivido con él. Él aun no lograba hacerlo. La soñaba retorciéndose de placer entre sus brazos, bromeando divertida con él, obsequiándole esas sonrisas. Tal vez él debería hacer…

Hinata entró al lugar. Caminó directamente hacia el botiquín que se encontraba junto a un pequeño mueble que contenía papelería. Iba concentrada en presionar la herida de su mano que no se percató que la habitación no estaba vacía.

De pronto los poros de su piel fueron recorridos por un estremecimiento. Sintiendo el peso de una mirada que la observaba, volteó hacia las ventanas del fondo. Junto a la última se encontraba sentada una persona, la que menos hubiera esperado.

Intentó parecer serena cuando los ojos negros del causante de sus desvelos le miraron, pero por dentro su corazón latía desbocado. Sintió como las manos se le ponían frías y la boca se le secaba.

- Sumi- Sumimase.- dijo, maldiciendo que su voz no sonara firme.- Yo… vi-vine por algo. Pero ya mismo me voy.- se dio la vuelta para buscar las vendas.

Sasuke la observó. Extrañado la vio abrir el botiquín. Lo había mirado pero de nueva cuenta se había hecho la indiferente. Si Kiba le acababa de decir que estaba tan preocupada, por qué demonios se portaba así.

Hinata se dio cuenta como las manos le temblaban. Sentía que el aire se le escapaba. Hacía tres días se habían visto, pero estaban rodeados de gente. En esa reunión le había mirado por sólo unos momentos, pero no se atrevió a hablarle.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al escuchar que caminaba. Sasuke se marchaba; tal vez no soportaba tenerla cerca. Eso le lleno de desilusión y de... disgusto.

Acaso su coraje por haberle dejado nunca se iría....

Apretó con fuerzas las vendas, la herida comenzó a sangrarle de nuevo. Soltó el aire contenido en un sonoro suspiro. Luego de unos instantes, dejó de escuchar los pasos. Sasuke se había ido.

- Eres un tonto Sasuke Uchiha.- dijo con un hilo de voz.- Un completo imbécil.

De pronto la chica abrió los ojos con incredulidad al percibir un aroma entrañable que le llegaba a la nariz.

- ¿Por qué crees eso, Hinata? – sonó una voz familiar.

La peliazul tragó con fuerza. Aturdida se dio la vuelta. Sasuke estaba justo detrás de ella.

Se suponía que tendría que molestarse por lo que había escuchado, sin embargo Sasuke sólo sintió deseos de sonreír al verla sorprendida. ¿Cómo lograba Hinata eso en él?

La miró con intensidad. No traía la chaqueta exageradamente grande que usaba, vestía una blusa que dejaba ver sus brazos y parte de sus hombros. Que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que él conocía bastante bien. Además llevaba el cabello levantado y dejaba ver su fino cuello. Despedía su suave aroma a flores. Se dio cuenta también que lucía algo pálida, pero estaba muy bella.

- Sa- Sasuke, yo-yo….- apenas logró articular. Kami-sama por qué tenía que ser tan apuesto.

- Tonto y además un completo un imbécil. - Sasuke sonrió acercándose más, haciendo con eso que la chica se alejara, sonrojada.- Pero parece que aun así mi presencia te sigue afectando, ¿no, Hinata?

Levantó una mano acariciándole con un dedo la barbilla. Sonrió al ver que Hinata se estremecía, que sus ojos brillaban y el pulso le latía con fuerza en la base del cuello. Estaba tan cerca de ella…

- Vaya, vaya Sasuke.- interrumpieron de pronto.- ¿Qué ahora te dedicas a acosar a las chicas de la aldea? Tal vez por eso en Konoha se muestren tan renuentes a aceptarte.- añadió una voz masculina con picardía.

- Cállate, baka.- dijo otra voz algo chillona.- Simplemente soy increíble, nunca fallo. Tantos años pero sabía que eras tú Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó el pelinegro visiblemente sorprendido. Junto a él, Hinata compartía el mismo gesto de sorpresa.

La chica extraña se acercó hasta Sasuke para luego rodearle con un abrazo inesperado. El pelinegro permaneció inmóvil en el lugar

-¿Acaso no te da gusto vernos? –dijo la mujer aun abrazándole.

- No.- contestó molesto. Por qué tenían que aparecer justo en ese momento.

- Tan sensible y amable como siempre Sasuke-kun.- dijo el extraño chico, acercándose al Uchiha, después dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata. - Me disculpo por la conducta de mi amigo, Hime.- dijo con simpatía mostrando una rara sonrisa para luego hacer una reverencia a Hinata.

Hinata los miraba intrigada. La pareja que acababa de aparecer era muy peculiar. No les conocía, sin duda no eran de Konoha. Pero estaba claro que Sasuke sí sabía de ellos.

No se veían mayores, debían tener su edad. El chico de cabellos plateados tenía un ligero brillo peligroso y algo travieso en la mirada, al sonreír una hilera de afilados dientes se mostraban además se comportaba con total desenfado hacia Sasuke, con familiaridad. La chica usaba gafas y tenía el cabello de un naranja encendido. No podía negar que era bonita, y al parecer muy segura de sí, se había acercado y abrazado con total naturalidad a Sasuke.

Sasuke miró con enfado a la pareja de idiotas que acababa de aparecer. ¿Qué diablos hacían Karin y a Suigetsu en Konoha?

* * *

Y.... he aquí uno más. Espero les haya gustado

Que dijeron al inicio… que Neji les había caído en pleno arrumaco, ¡pues no! jejejeje

Y sí, como leyeron el chico del que se había "enamorado" Hina era el buen Gaara-kun

Además dos personajes se integran al enredo… Así era mi Amy-chan, el equipo Taka hace su aparición. (Por cierto qué piensas para actualizar Destiny, ¡mugre Amy!) Espero estos dos no empeoren la situación del pobre-malvado-sexy Sasukin jojojo

Sobre el asunto de cada cuando actualizo, uuff pues cada vez que puedo o que la inspiración me abraza. ^^

Muchas gracias por leer este enredijo que escribo, por todos sus comentarios tan lindos que me alegran y dan ánimo. A quienes no les puedo contestar el review, ¡muchas gracias desde aquí!

Bueno pues les mando besos desde mi bello y caluroso Puerto Jarocho.

Au revoir... ^^

¿Reviews?


	17. Lo que no se puede negar

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. **

.

* * *

La chica de las gafas seguía colgada de Sasuke. Hinata escuchó que le comentaba todo lo que habían pasado para dar con Konoha, y que su compañero, de nombre Suigetsu, seguía siendo tan inútil e insoportable como siempre. La chica, que oyó se llamaba Karin, le dirigió una mirada socarrona al de cabellos plateados. Junto a ellos el chico del cabello plateado comenzó a reñirle diciendo que ella era el mismo esperpento desagradable y desquiciante que había conocido.

El pelinegro, totalmente carente de emoción, escuchaba discutir a los recién llegados pero sin hacer que la chica le soltara. Hinata los miraba, terminando por fruncir la cara con molestia. Por qué Sasuke permitía que lo abrazara de esa forma. La peliazul apretó la mano sana, sin notar que Sasuke sonreía ligeramente.

Hinata respiró con lentitud, intentando serenarse. Bueno, era cierto que él no parecía emocionado de verle pero por qué le permitía tanta familiaridad. Había estado a nada de besarla a ella y ahora no apartaba a esa chica. Pero qué rayos pensaba Sasuke.

"No que rayos piensas tú, poniéndote celosa. No se suponía que ibas a olvidar todo esto." le dijo su conciencia-Temari

¡Kuso! Debía irse de allí. Claramente ahora se veía que su presencia no le interesaba al pelinegro. Hinata soltó su respiración "calmada" con fastidio, qué hacia ahí como una tonta escuchando esa conversación que no lo interesaba. Por qué los tres se habían acomodado de esa forma, bloqueándole el paso.

El chico del cabello plateado le miró de reojo. Minuciosamente, la recorrió de arriba abajo, deteniéndose de forma descarada en sus pechos, ajeno a que era observado.

- Gomenasai por las molestias, Hime.- dijo volteando a verla.

Hinata, ensimismada en su disgusto, se sobresaltó al ver que se dirigía a ella. El chico con un gesto, presuntamente, de galantería se mesó los cabellos plateados sonriéndole de lado. Luego continuó:

- Pero que descortés de mi parte, no me he presentado.- dijo acercándose. - Soy Hozuki Suigetsu, pero tú puedes llamarme Suigetsu, lindura.

Suigetsu levantó la mano para tocar el rostro de la chica, que observó no estaba nada mal, cuando una dura voz lo detuvo.

- Basta, Suigetsu.- le advirtieron.

El chico volteó claramente sorprendido, después mostró sus afilados dientes en una traviesa sonrisa mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- Sasuke, pícaro. No me digas que sí intentabas algo cuando llegamos.- insinuó sin amedrentarse con la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba el Uchiha.

El pelinegro ignoró el comentario, apartando a Karin. Luego se acercó a Hinata, ella hizo amago por alejarse cuando de pronto Sasuke le tomó de la mano.

- Estás herida, Hinata.- le miró la mano que sangraba.

La Hyuuga tragó con fuerza. Kami-sama por qué cuando Sasuke pronunciaba su nombre tenía que sonar tan lindo.

- No-no es nada.- contestó con algo torpeza.

- Pues esto parece sangre. ¿Qué te pasó?

- Ya-ya dije que nada. No interrumpas tu encuentro por mí.- dijo mirándole con acritud, él aun sostenía su mano.

- Baka.- dijo con una leve sonrisa. Hinata frunció el ceño. - Son mis antiguos compañeros de equipo. Como Naruto y Sakura.

Hinata siguió mirándole de forma suspicaz. Sasuke acarició con el pulgar la herida. La peliazul sintió como un calor corría por su cuerpo al sentir el suave roce, apareciendo un rosa sutil en sus blancas mejillas. Detrás de ellos Karin y Suigetsu estiraban el cuello, intentando avistar lo que Sasuke hacía. Pero por más que trataran el cuerpo del pelinegro no les dejaba ver nada.

-Karin.- soltó de pronto, la aludida dio un pequeño respingo.- Cúrala.

- Pero Sasuke-kun…

Karin iba a negarse cuando el pelinegro le lanzó una mirada de "no te atrevas a replicar". A disgusto terminó aceptando la orden. Se acercó a ellos, dándole un empujón a Suigetsu, que con el peso de Samehada, cayó sobre unas sillas.

- De saber que podría encontrar una paciente así, tal vez hubiera puesto más atención en aprender técnicas de curación.- dijo Suigetsu sobándose un costado y siguiendo a Karin.

Los ojos de Karin refulgían, tantos tiempo sin verse y la actitud del pelinegro seguía siendo la misma, hostil y dura. Hasta una piedra podría ablandarse con el paso de los años pero no, Sasuke Uchiha nunca.

Karin no se había dignado a mirar a la peliazul. Esa simple aldeana no se merecía tanta atención. Pero la curiosidad le pudo, levantó la mirada hacia la chica para ver que de especial podía tener que Sasuke pedía que la curasen. Karin reparó en sus ojos, mirando a la peliazul fijamente por unos momentos. Después bajó la vista, con semblante agrio, para colocar su palma sobre la de Hinata. A un lado de ellas Sasuke vigilaba sus movimientos.

- Bien, eso es todo.- dijo al terminar mirando a la Hyuuga con aire reticente.

La peliazul retiró la mano. El corte se había cerrado, no había cicatriz alguna, ni siquiera un pequeño rastro que indicara que había habido alguna vez una herida. Abrió y cerró la palma, la chica era tan buena como Sakura. Y a pesar de que la mirara con indiferencia, había hecho bien su curación. Hinata la miró con gentileza.

- Arigato, Karin-san.- dijo mientras le hacía una sutil reverencia.

El gesto pareció descolocar a la kunoichi de cabellos naranjas, quedándose con los labios ligeramente abiertos. A su espalda Suigetsu chasqueó la lengua.

- Vamos Hinata, no gastes tu amabilidad en algo como Karin. Eso es como…- se colocó la mano en la barbilla poniendo gesto pensativo.-…Ah sí. Lanzarle perlas a un cerdo.

La ofendida apretó los labios con furia, volteó hacia Suigetsu. Sus ojos volvieron a refulgir, luego lo miró con suficiencia.

- ¿Cerdo? Oh, ya veo. Te refieres a ti. Aunque ya no sólo en sentido figurado.- Karin se ajustó las gafas recorriendo por entero al chico.- Ahora también de forma literal…- sonrió de lado.- El sobrepeso te hace ver más deforme, Suigetsu. Cuando lo encontré pensé que un puerco me hablaba.- le dijo a la peliazul con malicia.

Hinata reaccionó sorprendida porque se dirigiera a ella, Karin ya no se mostraba despectiva. Por inercia la Hyuuga miró el estomago del amigo de Sasuke. No le pareció pasado de peso. El de cabellos plateados enrojeció, luego entornó los ojos de forma exasperada.

- Ja ja.- comentó sarcástico, al instante siguiente sus ojos brillaron al mirar las piernas Karin. - Por lo menos yo tengo algo de dignidad e intento ocultar mi peso con la ropa, pero tú…- chasqueó la lengua varias veces.- Nunca te has ocupado en disimular tu problema.

- ¿Problema? – indagó la otra bajando la mirada.

- Piel de naranja.- le comentó a Hinata, meneando la cabeza con pesar.- Pobre Karin, la Reina eterna de la Celulitis.

Suigetsu le lanzó una mirada compasiva a su compañera. Pareció que de los cabellos naranjas de la chica salía humo por el coraje.

Karin plantó sus manos en las caderas dispuesta a contraatacar mientras Suigetsu se cruzaba de brazos listo para discutir. Ambos comenzaron con otra confrontación verbal que tenía que ver con los horribles dientes y el pelo de viejo de Suigetsu (palabras de Karin) y los ojos miopes y el pecho plano de la chica (comentarios de Suigetsu).

Hinata, junto a Sasuke, sonreía divertida. Los amigos del pelinegro parecían llevarse muy bien.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, primero las infantiles discusiones de Sakura y Naruto y ahora se aunaban a su calvario las peleas absurdas de Karin y Suigetsu. Cuatro ninjas cercanos a los veintiuna de años que se comportaban como mocosos de guardería. Cuatro bakas a los que soportaba sólo porque eran sus amigos. De pronto baka número uno apareció en el salón respirando con dificultad.

- ¡Teme dónde diablos te metes, ttebayo!- soltó un Naruto agitado. Segundos después baka número dos llegó junto al rubio.

- Sa…Sasuke-kun, ¡aquí estás!- dijo la pelirrosa jalando aire con avidez.

Sus compañeros de Konoha miraron con aire interrogante a sus compañeros de Hebi. Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, Karin y Suigetsu levantaron las cejas al mirar a los recién llegados. Luego en perfecta sincronía se situaron cada uno a ambos lados de Sasuke, quedando Hinata detrás de ellos. Karin se colgó con gesto posesivo del brazo del pelinegro mirando hacia Sakura. La pelirrosa hizo una ligera mueca, pero no fue la única que hizo gestos, al lado derecho de Sasuke, Suigetsu había puesto cara de fastidio.

- Eeh, Sasuke-kun ¿Quiénes son ellos? – dijo la de Konoha.

"Baka número tres y baka número cuatro" la vocecita sonó socarrona en el interior del pelinegro.

Suigetsu sonrió, dejando a Sasuke y a Karin, que seguía pegada como una lapa a él, para acercarse a la chica de rosa.

- Hozuki Suigetsu, ¿y tú preciosidad?

Junto a la pelirrosa, el rubio pareció confundido al ver que el tipo de cabellos plateados, que traía una enorme espada, hacía sonrojar a su compañera.

- Ha-Haruno Sakura.- contestó la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Sakura, que nombre tan perfecto.- agregó con galantería.- Y mi hermosa Sakura, esa de allá se llama Karin.- movió la cabeza hacia la chica que estaba junto a Sasuke.- La de las piernas gordas.- dijo en tono bajo.

Sakura sonrió por el tono travieso que usaba el chico extraño.

- ¿A quién le dijiste piernas gordas, cabeza senil?

La mencionada se soltó con brusquedad del Uchiha, cercándose al trío y atravesando con la mirada a la Haruno. Naruto bajó la vista mirando las piernas de la chica de cabellos naranjas.

- Y tú por qué sonríes. Ahora veo por qué Sasuke-kun nunca te prestó atención, con ese raro cabello y esa frente tan… anormal.- la pelirrosa torció la boca.

- Mira tú, "piernas gordas".- dijo Sakura, a un lado suyo, Suigetsu sonreía con sorpresa. - No me-

- No creo que tengas piernas gordas.- el Uzumaki interrumpió a la pelirrosa, mirando a Karin.- Yo pienso que están bien, ttebayo.- comentó con sinceridad, Sakura desencajó la cara.

- Oh Arigato, chico.- dijo Karin con voz melosa poniendo una pose coqueta.- Tú debes de ser Naruto, ¿ne?

El chico asintió ligeramente turbado por las miradas que Karin le lanzaba mientras se jugueteaba su cabello naranja. Detrás de ella, la pelirrosa los veía con caras de pocos amigos.

- Sasuke nunca mencionó que su amigo de Konoha fuera tan encantador. – Karin le sonrió.- Veo que vistes de naranja. Es mi color favorito.- dijo pasando el dedo por el brazo del Uzumaki.

- El mío también.- sonrió el rubio.

Karin se acercó al chico a centímetros de su rostro. Un crujido de nudillos se escuchó. Sakura apretaba los puños.

- Oh que lindo. Tienes unos ojos azules preciosos.- el chico se sonrojó.

- Vamos, Karin.- sonó hastiada la voz de Suigetsu detrás de ellos.- No me digas que como Sasuke no te hizo el menor caso, ahora te lanzaras sobre su amigo debilucho. No puedo creer que caigas tan bajo.- movió la cabeza con incredulidad.- Aunque claro, tú nunca acabas de sorprenderme.

- ¿A quién le dijiste debilucho, teme? – se giró Naruto con semblante belicoso.

Sasuke rodó los ojos con molestia, lo que le faltaba que los cuatros bakas unieran sus discusiones.

Y así iba a ser.

Sin que lo pudiera evitar, en dos segundos Sakura y Karin se enfrascaban en una discusión sobre quien era más importante para Sasuke, quien de las dos era mejor ninja médico y burlándose ambas de sus físicos. Mientras que junto a ellas, Naruto y Suigetsu discutían sobre tener un combate para saber quién de los dos era el más fuerte, quién poseía mejores técnicas y quien era mejor amigo de Sasuke.

Hinata miraba sorprendida como los cuatros se disputaban el mejor lugar en la amistad que los unía con Sasuke.

En ese momento Sakura y Naruto reclamaban que Sasuke los apreciaba más a ellos puesto que había regresado. En contestación Karin y Suigetsu replicaban que eran más importantes ya que el Uchiha los había elegido como sus compañeros y había cuidado de ellos el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Instantes después, Sakura sujetaba a Naruto mientras que Suigetsu, cruzado de brazos, daba la espalda con petulancia al rubio. El griterío era abrumador.

- Tienes buenos amigos.- murmuró Hinata rompiendo el silencio entre ellos. Sasuke la miró de soslayo.

- ¿Aunque sea un completo imbécil?- preguntó

- Y un tonto.- agregó. Él enarcó una ceja. - Eres afortunado, ellos se preocupan por ti. Aunque seas algo… difícil de tratar

- Soy… ¿Difícil de tratar? – indagó fingiendo incredulidad. Un suave "Hai" llegó a sus oídos.

La chica le miró de reojo, sonriendo levemente. El par de lunas brillaba. El Sasuke agradable, el divertido con el que le simpatizaba hablar había aparecido otra vez.

- Pero no les importa porque eres un buen amigo. Les gustas.

Sasuke se giró, mirándola de lleno.

- Que hay de ti, Hinata. - la chica le miró con gesto interrogante.- ¿Te preocupas por mí? ¿Te gusto?

La serenidad de su rostro contrastaba con la ansiedad con la que le miraban sus ojos perlados.

Los ojos negros y profundos de Sasuke, la absorbían haciendo al mismo tiempo que su corazón latiera acelerado. Sin poder evitarlo Hinata se había ruborizado de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera contestarle algo, escucharon a Sakura gritar ofuscada. En ese momento, visiblemente molesta, sacudía a Naruto de la chaqueta.

- ¡Eres un BAKA!

Súbitamente Sakura pasó entre los otros tres, empujando a Naruto, que no cayó porque se estrelló sobre Suigetsu, pero haciendo que éste si se fuera encima de nuevo sobre las sillas. Mientras que Karin sonreía con satisfacción al ver marcharse furibunda a la pelirrosa.

Naruto acababa de decir que Sasuke hasta iba a comer ramen con ellos, resultando que Suigetsu y Karin eran tan adeptos al suculento platillo como él. Entonces, la discusión tomó un curso completamente extraño, porque después los tres platicaban con gran entusiasmo (Sakura escuchaba atónita) sobre ir juntos a comer ramen. Naruto les invitó a Ichiraku. También prometió guiarlos por los alrededores de Konoha y acompañarlos a visitar los lugares entretenidos que había en la villa. Luego le había comentado con complicidad que Sasuke no conocía los lugares divertidos ni de nombre dado su mal humor y su amargues. Los otros dos se rieron divertidos por el desparpajo del rubio, Karin hasta se atrevió a abrazarle. Fue en ese preciso momento que la pelirrosa había explotado contra el rubio.

Sakura se acercaba, casi pitando de rabia, a los morenos. Sasuke maldijo internamente, por qué siempre interrumpían en un momento crucial. Más que sus amigos parecían sus enemigos.

- Sasuke-kun…- la pelirrosa se detuvo al mirar a Hinata.- ¿Hinata estabas aquí?

La chica asintió. Sakura les dedicó miradas suspicaces a la Hyuuga y al Uchiha. Hinata comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, la pelirrosa iba a decirle algo cuando Sasuke la detuvo.

- ¿Qué es lo que querían Naruto y tú?

De pronto lo ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron. Lo había olvidado por completo.

- ¡Kuso! Sasuke-kun, date prisa Tsunade-sama está esperándote en su despacho.- comentó ligeramente alarmada.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, era cierto, tenía una cita con la Hokage. Miró de reojo a Hinata. Tal vez después podrían hablar.

- Luego hablaré con ustedes dos.- dijo con gesto adusto mirando a Suigetsu y Karin. Se dirigió hacia la ventana.- Aún no me han dicho por qué llegaron antes.

- Hai, Hai. Te contaremos después.- sonó la voz de Suigetsu. Luego al ver a Sasuke brincar la ventana, agregó con picardía.- ¿Ne, Sasuke?

- ¿Qué? – dijo con aire interrogante volteando.

Suigetsu puso cara de circunstancias.

- Puedo cuidar de… Hinata.- Sasuke atravesó con sus ojos negros a su compañero. "Baka" le susurró. Pero luego antes de desaparecer, dijo con voz clara:

- Ni siquiera lo pienses, Suigetsu.- Suigetsu enarcó una ceja.

- O.k .- contestó esbozando una sospechosa sonrisa.

Naruto, no entendiendo nada, miró a Karin quien tenía una cara de sorpresa como las que a veces ponía la pelirrosa. "Cuidar" era el término que utilizaba Suigetsu para insinuarle a Sasuke si tenía acceso a las mujeres que ya no le interesaban.

Unos metros detrás de Karin, Naruto y Suigetsu, Sakura miraba con aire ausente la ventana. No sabía si era su imaginación pero podía jurar que Sasuke había mirado en dirección a ellas y sonreído antes de marcharse. Volteó a ver a Hinata para preguntarle si ella sabía a qué se refería Suigetsu.

La Hyuuga se había ruborizado y el corazón casi detenido al instante de mirar la sonrisa que Sasuke le había dedicado. Luego se percató de que los ojos verdes de la Haruno le miraban.

La pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con interés. Ladeó la cabeza con gesto contrariado al ver el sonrojo de Hinata. Sakura abrió la boca a punto de hablar cuando Hinata le interrumpió.

- Su-sumimase, Sakura. Debo regresar al archivo.- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Al llegar junto a los de Hebi se detuvo momentáneamente.- Bienvenidos a Konoha, Suigetsu-san, Karin-san.- dio una pequeña inclinación y salió casi corriendo del lugar.

* * *

.

.

- Muy bien, aquí esta su orden.- dijo un chico de cabellos cenizos que portaba una charola.- Cuatro cervezas…- sonrió al entregar primer tarro.- Una naranjada y… un vaso con agua.- finalizó mirando con aire contrariado al chico que lo había pedido.

Carcajadas, ruidos de vasos, murmullo de conversaciones. El bar más popular de Konoha estaba algo concurrido para ser miércoles. Pero al parecer para apaciguar el calor con una buena cerveza no había excusa del día que fuera.

- Arigato.- respondieron cinco de los presentes. El sexto de ellos sólo le dedicó una de sus clásicas miradas frías, molesto porque el mesero no le quitaba la vista a cierta chica.

- Eeh Konda-kun, podrías conseguirnos algo para picar.- dijo una chica de brillantes ojos chocolates.

- Lo que sea por mi castaña favorita.- contestó guiñándole el ojo.

Shino y Kiba, durante la tarde, habían logrado convencer a Hinata de salir a beber algo. El Inuzuka, cruzando los dedos, había invitado a Hanabi con ellos. Para sorpresa de los tres, ella había aceptado. El chico emocionado había soltado un discursillo sobre lo fabulosa que era su novia. Pero la noticia de la reunión había llegado a oídos de Neji, quien al enterarse que Kiba estaría cerca de su prima menor, había sugerido a Tenten ir a tomar algo después del entrenamiento de la tarde. A la castaña le había parecido extraño pero había aceptado. Aunque al entrar al bar y mirar a la pareja se percató de inmediato cual era la causa de que Neji quisiera tanto ir a beber a ese sitio.

- Sigo sin creerme que estés con Kiba.- dijo de pronto Tenten, rompiendo el silencio. Neji atravesó al Inuzuka con sus frías lunas, mientras bebía un poco de su agua. - Solías pensar que era un idiota.

- Y lo sigo pensando.- contestó la chica.

- No eres la única que lo piensa.- murmuró Shino. Hinata sonrió.

- ¡Hey! No hablen como si no estuviera aquí.- dijo con indignación Kiba. Hanabi le sonrió. Luego se acercó a él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Pero ahora es MI idiota.

El castaño de las marcas sonrió con gesto bobo. El otro castaño frunció el ceño. Konda se acercó con las botanas, los chicos volvieron a agradecerle, los mismos cinco. El chico sonrió entusiasmado al marcharse, Tenten le había pestañeado de forma coqueta.

- ¿Y ustedes dos que hacen aquí? - dijo Shino. Tenten encogió los hombros, comenzando a comer.

- Neji me insistió en venir a beber algo.- dijo. Luego agregó sarcástica mirando a Hanabi. - No puedo siquiera imaginarme por qué.

Hinata sonrió. A su derecha, su hermana miró de manera maliciosa a su primo.

- Nii-san ¿La vas a emborrachar para aprovecharte de ella? – dijo llevándose la mano a la mejilla y fingiendo escandalizarse.

A un lado, su novio casi escupió lo que comía. Kiba hacía enormes esfuerzos para no carcajearse al ver la cara desencajada del Hyuuga y su visible sonrojo. Hasta Shino parecía apretar los labios. Hinata sonreía oculta tras su tarro.

- Oh sí, Hanabi. No lo había pensado pero tal vez tengas razón.- contestó divertida la castaña, la novia de Kiba sonrió. De pronto la Hyuuga menor le parecía de lo más agradable. Tal vez influencia de Inuzuka.

- Hanabi.- le amonestó Hinata.- Deja a Nii-san en paz.- luego miró a Tenten.- Yo creo que él es quien debería cuidarse de Tenten si se embriaga.

La castaña se tocó el pecho dedicándole una mirada ofendida a la Hyuuga mayor para luego, ambas, soltar una serie de risitas.

- Así es, Neji.- dijo tras de ellos una conocida voz.- Tenten sobria es una pervertida, pero con unos tragos encima ni te quiero contar.

La Yamanaka sonreía. Ella, Sai y Sakura acababan de llegar.

Se unieron a los demás pidiendo juntar otra mesa para estar más cómodos y pidiendo los tres unas cervezas. Hinata y Tenten miraron sorprendidas a la pelirrosa, ella nunca tomaba bebidas alcohólicas.

Poco rato después, y una ronda de cervezas más, todos contaban a Hanabi anécdotas de sus reuniones en el bar. Ino le decía que Kiba le había robado la idea de reunirse en ese lugar para convivir. Pero que el Kunoichi Time podía ser imitado pero nunca igualado. Sakura la invitó a que se les uniera la próxima vez que tuvieran uno, parecía alegre. Sai había felicitado a los chicos por su noviazgo, diciendo que formaban una pareja muy bonita (en uno de sus libros había leído que ese era un halago muy aceptado para los enamorados). Se ganó las sonrisas de Kiba y Hanabi y una mirada furibunda de Neji.

- Esto me recuerda nuestras reuniones de Año Nuevo, después de visitar el santuario, o las de Hallowen.- dijo Ino con su vocecilla cantarina.

- Espero poder asistir a la siguiente.- la Hyuuga menor miró de reojo a Kiba.- Claro si me invitan…

- Por supuesto que estás invitada, Hime.- dijo el Inuzuka acercándose para besarla.

Neji parecía a punto de saltar sobre Kiba. Tenten entornó los ojos con hastío, dándole un codazo. El Hyuuga le miró molesto. La castaña ignoró su mirada dirigiéndose a Sakura.

- ¿Ustedes no tenían turno en el hospital? - la pelirrosa y la rubia asintieron. La Haruno se empinó su tarro.- Creí que terminaban muertas después de sus rondas, ¿qué las trae por aquí?

- Sakura necesitaba algo de distracción.- intervino Sai con su característica sonrisa.- Está celosa porque a una chica le gustó Naruto.- soltó con naturalidad.

Sakura comenzó a ahogarse con su cerveza. Las miradas, hasta la de Neji, atravesaron a Sakura. El rojo carmesí que cubrió el rostro de la pelirrosa sólo competía con el color de su vestimenta. Ino miró con gesto desencajado a su novio, debió pedirle que no dijera nada de lo que le había comentado hacía un rato.

* * *

.

.

Cuatro personas caminaban por las calles de Konoha. Cada vez que pasaban por algún grupito reunido, los cuchicheos no se hacían esperar. La chica que acompañaba a los otros tres les lanzaba miradas despectivas a los curiosos.

Sasuke miraba con expresión vacía el suelo, siguiendo al trío que hablaba emocionado unos pasos delante de él. Una telaraña de pensamientos se tejía en su mente.

Al fin podía regresar al Distrito Uchiha. ¿Qué es lo que encontraría al llegar ahí? Itachi le había pedido que al regresar, en la mansión principal del Clan buscara un acceso oculto en cierto lugar. Allí había algo para él.

A pesar de querer tomar posesión de sus terrenos desde un principio, ahora tenía un extraño desazón en volver a pisar ese lugar. El sitio que le había acarreado tantos traumas en su niñez, ese en donde su madre había muerto.

Naruto, con el apoyo de Suigetsu y Karin, habían logrado convencer a Sasuke de ir a festejar las buenas noticias que había recibido de Tsunade. A los tres les había sorprendido que Sasuke aceptara ir sin mucha labor de convencimiento, pero después se habían enterado de la causa. Él iría, si ellos le ayudaban a reconstruir y hacer reparaciones en su antiguo hogar, que además sería en donde Suigetsu y Karin vivirían en lo que se encontraban otro lugar para vivir en Konoha.

Ambos habían intentado rehacer sus vidas después de separarse de Sasuke. Pero les había sido muy difícil. Era muy duro dejar a un lado la vida de ninja por la vida común. Por azares del destino, mientras Suigetsu estaba trabajando en una aldea de pescadores había comido algas en mal estado, enfermándose y topándose con Karin en la clínica a la que había acudido. Luego de saludarse con cordialidad y de recordar viejos tiempo (Sasuke había enarcado una ceja, seguramente se habían gritoneado como siempre) había acordado visitarlo en Konoha y luego irse.

Pero al ver que su llegada le había traído buena suerte a Sasuke, habían decidido quedarse en la villa por tiempo indefinido. Ahora el par intentaría, con ayuda de Naruto, conseguir trabajo de ninjas en la aldea. Sasuke creía bastante poco probable que los aceptaran, pero el rubio les había jurado que la vieja Hokage accedería si él se lo pedía.

- Pues creo que deberíamos ir a Ichiraku.- dijo Suigetsu ante la sugerencia de Naruto de qué lugar visitar primero.

- Baka, lo que menos falta te hace es comer.- le miró Karin.- Sería mejor idea ir a las aguas termales.- dijo emocionada.

- Bueno tienen mucho tiempo para estar aquí. Podremos visitar uno y luego el otro.

- Primero Ichiraku

- No, las aguas termales.

Ambos se miraban con terquedad, Naruto se preguntó si habría sido buena idea haberse ofrecido a llevarlos. El rubio suspiró mirando el brillante anuncio de luz neón.

- Bien ya llegamos.- dijo con su singular alegría empujando la puerta del bar.

El silencio que se hizo al entrar fue tan abrumador que hasta el sonido de una oruga arrastrándose se hubiese escuchado. La vista de todo el mundo se clavó en una sola persona.

Sasuke miró el lugar, todos los presentes le miraban. Les dirigió miradas frías y vacías a todos los que se atrevían a verle. En qué estaba pensando cuando había aceptado ir a ese lugar. De pronto en la mesa que estaba ubicada hasta el fondo, sus ojos negros fueron atraídos por unos perlados.

Hinata sintió que el aire le abandonaba. La actitud de todos le hacía saber que no estaba alucinando y que Sasuke sí se encontraba ahí.

- ¡Hey, Naruto, Sasuke por acá! – se escuchó la voz de Sai con claridad ante el silencio reinante. El semblante de los de la mesa se tornó contrariado.- ¿O no hice bien en pedirles que se acercaran? – dijo Sai a Ino al ver las expresiones de sus amigos. La rubia sonrió con algo de pena a los otros.

- Por mí y Shino, no hay problema.- dijo Kiba, para sorpresa de todos, mayormente de Hinata.

- Por mí tampoco.- dijo Tenten.

- Ha-hai, me parece bien.- dijo la peliazul intentando no sonar tan nerviosa como se sentía.

Hanabi asintió. Pero los que no parecían muy convencidos de quererlos tener cerca eran Neji y Sakura. La pelirrosa encogió los hombros, cuando las miradas se dirigieron a ella. Cuando Sai había comentado sobre sus celos, les dedicó a todo una mirada tan furiosa que ninguno dudó en omitir cualquier pregunta que tuvieran en mente y en olvidarse del asunto.

Aunque al final sólo Naruto se acercó a saludar. Le había insistido a Sasuke en sentarse con ellos pero el Uchiha se había negado.

El rubio les dijo, antes de ir de nuevo con el pelinegro, las noticias sobre el regreso de Sasuke al distrito Uchiha, y que a partir de mañana irían a ayudarle a hacer reparaciones él y los amigos de Sasuke. Que Karin y Suigetsu eran muy agradables y se quedarían a vivir en Konoha en el distrito Uchiha. La pelirrosa lo apuñaló con sus ojos verdes al verle marcharse y sentarse junto a la de gafas.

Luego de un rato, el ambiente volvió a tornarse relajado. Las risas de Karin (de mal gusto, había dicho Sakura en voz alta) y las de Suigetsu resonaban por todo el lugar, Naruto les contaba algo. Sasuke sólo escuchaba, de vez en vez, lanzaba miradas furtivas a la mesa de Sakura. Su rostro se había contraído al ver a Sai junto a Hinata de nuevo, pero luego se sorprendió profusamente al ver que Ino besaba al raro ese. Así que la rubia estaba con Sai. Las facciones del Uchiha se relajaron.

También se había percatado que Kiba al parecer, por sus arrumacos nada discretos, tenía algo que ver con la chica muy parecida a Hinata. Tenía que darle algo de crédito al Inuzuka, besaba a la chica sin importarle las miradas de Neji. Aunque el Hyuuga, después de un rato, parecía más interesado en asesinar con sus ojos al mesero que coqueteaba con su compañera, Tenten, recordó que se llamaba, que en vigilar a Kiba. Entonces sus ojos repararon en Hinata.

Hinata sintió los ojos negros de Sasuke, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él. Se observaron por unos instantes. Otra vez había tenido la sensación de estar sólo ellos dos en ese lugar, al igual como le había pasado durante el festival. La peliazul le sonrió levemente antes de desviar la mirada. Las palabras de Naruto la habían sorprendido. No sabía que Sasuke tenía prohibido regresar al distrito Uchiha, pensaba que no lo hacía por decisión propia. Quería acercársele y decirle que le daba gusto, pero no se atrevía.

Un rato después Neji insistía en que debían irse por ser ya algo tarde. Hanabi había aceptado, pidiéndole a Kiba que se quedara en el lugar, pero el Inuzuka había querido llevarla. Tenten también se marchó con ellos (Neji le dijo que recordara que saldrían de misión). Shino le prometió a Neji acompañar a Hinata cuando se fuera.

Momentos después Ino, Sai, Shino y Hinata escuchaban, divertidos, a Sakura decir, con voz amarga y "ligeramente" ebria (los dos tarros de cerveza habían sido demasiado para ella) que Uzumaki Naruto era un traidor y un canalla. "El traidor" y sus tres compañeros se levantaron en ese momento. Ino preguntó a Sakura por qué se irían tan pronto.

- Sasuke-kun, tiene toque de queda.- contestó arrastrando la voz. Sus amigos se miraron. Sí, Sakura no debía tomar más.- Mi Sasuke-kun es muy valiente. Ha soportado muchas cosas para quedarse en Konoha.- agregó con ojos vidriosos.

- ¿Toque de queda? –dijo la rubia incrédula, definitivamente a la frentuda se le habían pasado las copas.

- Siip.- asintió con exageración. - A las once debe estar en su casita. Se lo volvieron a poner, por culpa de ellos.- dijo señalando a Shino y a Hinata

Sakura les reveló algunas condiciones bajo las cuales Sasuke había sido admitido de nuevo en Konoha y que nadie sabía. Comentando la que había quebrantado por causa del equipo ocho. Hinata se consternó visiblemente al escucharle decir la última y más grave, la de los enfrentamientos.

Así que Sasuke pudo haber sido exiliado para siempre de Konoha. Una punzada de culpabilidad le aguijoneó el pecho.

El grupo completo lucía bastante sorprendido por la información. Luego la pelirrosa se había llevado un dedo a la boca con algo de torpeza al pedirles discreción.

- Sasuke lo ha tenido bastante difícil.- dijo Ino con pesar. Sakura hizo un puchero. Luego su semblante cambió, mirando a Shino con ojos entornados.

- Y hoy casi lo vuelven a hacer ¿No?- dijo apuntándole con el dedo de forma acusadora. La Hyuuga miró a su compañero bajar la cabeza.- ¿Ne, Hinata, que rayos pasó ese día en el bosque para que Sasuke-kun esté tan molesto con ustedes?

Shino y Hinata se miraron consternados. Ino se los comía con los ojos, Sai bebía tranquilamente su cerveza.

- Ahora vuelvo.- dijo la pelirrosa olvidándose de todo y parándose con apuros de la mesa. El grupo de Naruto salía.- Voy a despedirme de Sasuke-kun.

Los cuatro la vieron alejarse rozando las sillas y arrollando a los que no se quitaban de su camino. Luego de unos minutos, Sai entrecerró los ojos entendiendo todo. Pero después miró a Ino para preguntar y salir de dudas.

- ¿Está borracha, verdad? - dijo, su novia le sonrió.

- Más que Tsunade-sama en el Hanami pasado.- Ino soltó un bufido.- Será mejor que vaya con ella.

- No Ino, yo voy.- dijo Hinata levantándose y dirigiéndose tras Sakura. Ino enarcó una ceja al verla alejarse.

* * *

.

.

La pelirrosa se abrazaba de forma empalagosa de Sasuke, quien a diferencia que con Karin, le miraba con algo de perturbación. Naruto consternado observaba a su compañera. Sakura estaba borracha. Pero si ella detestaba el alcohol. Se acercó a sus compañeros, Sakura lo miró y se abrazó más a Sasuke.

- Sakura-chan, ¿Estás bien?

- Baka, estoy con Sasuke-kun. Como no podría estar bien.- dijo haciéndole una mueca.- Vete con tu amiguita.

Suigetsu sonreía divertido ante la escena. La cara que tenía Sasuke era memorable. Se acercó a Karin poniendo el brazo sobre el hombro de la chica. Le susurró muy cerca que debían adquirir una cámara para guardar ese tipo de momentos. Karin pareció perturbarse por la cercanía del chico. Contrariada, le dio un empujón y se dirigió a Naruto.

- Vámonos Naruto-kun.- dijo melosa.- Recuerda que mañana me llevarás a Ichiraku.

- ¿Na-Naruto-kun? – dijo Sakura con voz chillona, aun colgada de Sasuke.

Karin la ignoró. Luego su mirada verde se encolerizó al ver que Karin abrazaba por detrás al rubio y que a Naruto no parecía desagradarle.

- Pero mañana no puedo Karin-chan. Tengo práctica temprano con Sakura y luego iremos a ayudar a Sasuke.

La pelirrosa apretó los puños, desde cuando esa resbalosa era "Karin-chan" y ella sólo "Sakura". Ella siempre había sido "Sakura-chan"

- Oh anda.- dijo haciéndole ojitos.- A la frentuda no le importa que no vayas a la práctica, Suigetsu puede ir con ella.- Karin se apretó más a su espalda.

Sakura se soltó de Sasuke y se aproximó furiosa a la pareja, con los puños cerrados. El pelinegro rodó los ojos, el rubio pareció asustado por la cara de la chica. Ambos sabían lo que se avecinaba. Karin percibió la emisión de chakra de la pelirrosa, tenía bastante poder. Lo más sensato era soltar al rubio.

Lo siguiente pasó en segundos. Sakura se plantó en frente de Naruto, lo sujetó con fuerza la camiseta negra y luego, para sorpresa del mismo Naruto que pensó moriría en ese mismo momento, Sakura lo besó.

Naruto con un poco de torpeza, la abrazó por la cintura. La pelirrosa soltó su agarre brusco, sólo posando sus manos en el pecho del rubio. El chico la acercó más a él. Sakura se paró de puntillas, deslizando sus manos alrededor del cuello del Naruto.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, divertido e incómodo al ver la situación de esos dos. Al fin Sakura le demostraba a Naruto quien le gustaba en verdad.

Cuando Hinata los encontró no sabía si a ella también se le había pasado la mano con el alcohol o la Haruno estaba más borracha de lo que creían. Su amiga pelirrosa estaba besándose con Naruto (de forma bastante apasionada) en frente de Sasuke y sus amigos y en plena calle (por fortuna no había gente a esa hora). Al verla llegar a ellos Suigetsu le sonrió.

Momentos después, Sakura y Naruto terminaban su beso. La pelirrosa tenía dibujada una sonrisa de satisfacción, el rubio parecía el más feliz sobre la tierra. Entonces a Sakura pareció bajársele la borrachera y recordar todo

- ¡BA-BAKA! - gritó para darle un fuerte empujón, mandarle al suelo y alejarse corriendo del lugar.

- Sakura-chan, ¡Espera! – soltó el rubio tirado en la calle.

Hinata se aproximó para ayudar a Naruto a levantarse. Él la miró algo preocupado, no sabía qué hacer. Hinata se limitó a sonreírle.

- Ve con ella.- le dijo. El rubio salió corriendo tras la pelirrosa.

Los cuatro miraron como Naruto se iba perdiendo en la oscuridad. Escucharon a Karin comentar que Sakura era una tonta por no decirle a Naruto que le gustaba. Esas peleas y su actitud de deprecio para llamar su atención le parecía un comportamiento de lo más infantil. Suigetsu se mostraba de acuerdo, agregó además que Naruto era bastante bobo para no darse cuenta de los celos que le tenía, y que el comportamiento agresivo de Sakura era para ocultar lo que sentía. Luego ambos soltaron, al mismo tiempo, que ese par eran unos idiotas. Sasuke enarcó una ceja al oírlos.

- Ustedes son tan idiotas como ellos.

Hinata, detrás de Suigetsu, sonrió ante el comentario de Sasuke.

- Gomene, Sasuke. Sí, son tus amigos y todo eso, pero hay que reconocer que son bastante cortos de entendimiento.- dijo Suigetsu.

- Hai, Hai. Es raro que alguien como tú, Sasuke-kun se rodeé de tontos como esos y Suigetsu.- dijo Karin

- ¿A quién le dices tonto, cuatro ojos?

Su pelea final del día comenzaba. Sasuke se cruzó de hombros. No debía haber accedido a dejarles vivir con él, tendría que soportar eso a cada rato. Entonces, reparó en Hinata.

Caminó hasta ella sin apartar la vista. Suigetsu y Karin seguían absortos en su discusión. Sasuke se detuvo a un lado, le seguía mirando, esperando que le dijera algo.

- Yo… vine por Sakura.- dijo. Después de un momento de duda comentó.- Me-me enteré que regresas a tu Distrito mañana, Omedetou.

- ¿Omedetou? ¿Por qué? El demonio regresa al lugar donde pertenece.- contestó e hizo una sonrisa que más que eso pareció una mueca fría.

- Eso no es gracioso. Tú no eres un demonio.

- Es lo que creen todos.

- Tus amigos no piensan eso.- Hinata bajó la mirada.- Yo tampoco. El Sasuke que he conocido ni siquiera es una mala persona.- dijo levantando la vista de nuevo. El pelinegro le miraba sin demostrar nada.- Sasuke Gomene…yo, yo lamento no haber regresado contigo ese día...

El Uchiha la iba a interrumpir, pero ella le llevó una mano en la boca para que le dejara continuar. Él calló.

- No he dejado de pensar en todo este tiempo, que me comporté como una tonta. Lo he pasado muy mal, tú tuviste problemas por todo eso y yo… yo merezco todo lo enojado que estés o el desprecio que puedas sentir. Y también entenderé si no quieres estar junto a mí o hablarme más.- La peliazul comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.- Pero aun así…

- ¿Aun así qué, Hinata?

El fuerte sonrojo que cubrió a Hinata ni siquiera las sombras de la noche lo pudo ocultar.

- Yo… quisiera que no lo hicieras, Sasuke.- parecía insegura, temblorosa.- Yo, yo quisiera ayudarte, enmendar en alguna manera lo que hice…- La mirada vacía de Sasuke cambió.

- Hinata eso ya no importa. Está olvidado, de acuerdo.- dijo con seriedad.

Hinata asintió, un enorme peso se evaporó de su pecho. Al fondo Suigetsu seguía peleando con Karin sobre las labores que tendrían que hacer en el distrito Uchiha. Y que no fingiera sus acostumbrados dolores de cabeza porque él no caería.

- Sobre las preguntas que te hice hace un rato, en la tarde... – dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella.- No me respondiste.

Los ojos opalinos brillaron. Los latidos de su corazón se intensificaron. La cercanía de Sasuke la había hecho sentir un golpe de ansiedad. Sasuke seguía mirándola, esperando que contestara.

"Demonio." Nadie con unos ojos tan profundos y cálidos como con los que Sasuke Uchiha le miraba podían ser un demonio. Kami-sama, no tenia caso seguir negando lo que pasaba y además, por mucho que quisiera no podría olvidarlo. Hinata respiró muy hondo.

- Las respuestas son: Sí, mucho, más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Y sobre la última… -tragó con fuerza.- Esa creo que ya la dije hace mucho tiempo.

Ella bajó la mirada, los nervios le hicieron encoger los dedos de los pies. Sasuke no dijo nada, pero seguía mirándola de la misma forma.

- No lo recuerdo.- dijo. La escuchó suspirar.

- Me gusta estar contigo.- susurró.- Me gustas, Sasuke.- murmuró al tiempo que alzaba sus ojos para mirarle.

El rostro del Uchiha no mostró nada al escucharla, pero a Hinata no le importó.

- Más de lo que quisiera admitir.- agregó, Sasuke entornó la mirada. Luego Hinata, sacando valor de no supo donde, preguntó.- ¿Qué-que hay de ti?

Esta vez Sasuke sonrió. Se aproximó, aun más. Hinata le miraba con esas lunas increíblemente bellas, llenas de un brillo particular, llenas de esas sensaciones que sólo él hacía surgir. Extendió la mano para tomar un mechón azabache y colocarlo detrás de la oreja. La escuchó cortar su respiración. Ella se mordió con nerviosismo el labio. Ese, le pareció a él un gesto tan inocente al mismo tiempo que sensual. Muy de Hinata, de la contradictoria Hinata Hyuuga.

- Sobre la primera, no debería hacerlo. Sé que sabrías cuidarte sola. Pero sin duda lo haría.- le acarició con un pulgar la mejilla, los labios de Hinata temblaron ligeramente.- Y en cuanto a la segunda…

Tomó la mano de Hinata y se la llevó al pecho. Bajo la tela de la camiseta azul y la piel cálida, un corazón se agitaba con frenesí dentro de ese pecho. Hinata abrió con sorpresa los ojos. Si se podía el sonrojo se intensificó.

- ¿Eso lo contesta? – dijo el pelinegro.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, sus ojos resplandecieron y su pecho se lleno de alegría. Cortó la escasa distancia que lo separaba de ella y con lentitud le dio un beso suave sobre los labios delgados.

Sasuke la miraba con los ojos entornados. Había sido apenas un roce, pero le había emocionado como si hubiera sido un beso apasionado. Ella se quedó muy cerca de su rostro. Los orbes negros estaban inundándose de un brillito misterioso. Hinata reconoció ese brillo malicioso.

- ¿Te perdono, respondo a tus preguntas y eso es todo lo que obtengo? – dijo con tono tranquilo, su aliento le acarició la nariz.- ¿O es que me vas a castigar, Hyuuga? –preguntó con un amago de sonrisa.

- No lo había pensado, pero no es mala idea, Uchiha.- ella sonrió de lado.

Su actitud le divirtió. Hinata le acarició el desordenado cabello, entonces sus ojos repararon en su reloj. Eran casi las once, Sasuke debía irse o tendría problemas de nuevo.

- Es tarde, debes irte.- dijo alarmada. Él hizo una mueca, ella tenía razón. Sasuke asintió, luego se acercó de nuevo a ella. Hinata sintió el corazón en la garganta al verlo aproximarse. Sasuke le dio un beso en la nariz. Al verla contrariada sonrió.

- No hay tiempo para más. Tengo que irme y te están esperando.

Hinata se giró, a varios metros, Shino aguardaba por ella.

Sasuke le tomó la barbilla y con el pulgar le acarició bajo el labio. "Qué diablos" se dijo. Ignorando a Shino, se inclinó para darle un beso fugaz, y luego se alejó de ella.

Hinata lo miró acercarse a Suigetsu y Karin quienes, sí, seguían riñendo, pero al parecer a Sasuke no le interesó. Shino se aproximó a ella. Hinata apenas percibió su llegada. De hecho de no haber sido por Sasuke no se habría dado cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿Todo bien, Hinata? – preguntó, aunque la cara de Hinata lo decía todo.

Su compañera sonrió ampliamente, un suave "hai" llegó a sus oídos. Shino sólo asintió.

Cuando Hinata llegó a su habitación casi una hora después, una enorme sonrisa no la abandonó ni siquiera cuando se quedó profundamente dormida.

Cuando Sasuke estuvo en su apartamento, acomodó a sus compañeros: a Karin le ofreció quedarse con su cama, a Suigetsu le dio un futón que Naruto le había obsequiado. Él subió al tejado, dormiría allá, era una noche bastante bonita y cálida. Antes de quedarse por completo dormido mirando las estrellas, la voz y el rostro de Hinata aparecieron.

"Me gustas Sasuke. Más de lo que quisiera admitir."

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! ^_^

Acá ando de nuevo por estos lares. He estado bastante ajetreada por el trabajo estos días, necesito vacaciones de nuevo T_T

Bueno, dejo a un lado mi drama laboral…

¿Qué cuentan? ¿Les gustó?

Espero el capitulo no decepcione. Si soy sincera, me costó mucho redactarlo, no tenía tiempo suficiente para hacerlo y para colmo mi inspiración anda vagando y no la encuentro. Francamente siento que no quedó como quería.

Gomene por subirlo así, sin que a mí misma me gustara del todo. Pero es que sí no lo subía ahorita, no sé cuando lo hubiera hecho.

Arigato a todos los que leen y siguen "Sólo Contigo" y lo agregan a su favoritos.

Y que les puedo decir a todas las lindas personas que me animan con sus reviews. Yo se lo agradezco con el alma. Arigato Gozaimasu ^_^

Pues que tengan buen inicio de semana.

Muchos saludos…

¿Algo que comentar sobre el capitulo?...


	18. Complemento

**Los personajes y el mundo de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

.

.

Sasuke observaba con detenimiento el lugar. A su alrededor cuatro personas platicaban y, dos más, a sus espaldas, permanecían mirando de manera curiosa el hasta entonces desconocido terreno Uchiha. La mañana ya estaba bastante avanzada. Los ojos negros se concentraban en registrar de forma mental todo lo que aún les hacía falta por echar mano. Él, junto con Suigetsu y Karin, ponían esmero, pero no era suficiente.

De pequeño no se había dado cuenta lo grande que era el sitio en donde vivía. Llevaban una semana trabajando en las reparaciones de su casa pero apenas habían hecho uno que otro avance. Para su fortuna Sakura y Naruto habían salido sólo dos días de misión, y se habían presentado al otro de su regreso a ayudarle desde temprano. El jutsu multisombras de Naruto era muy provechoso. Por lo menos ahora con la presencia y la algarabía de sus compañeros el lugar parecía menos tenebroso, un poco más normal.

Desde el techo, en donde cambiaban tejas viejas o destrozadas por nuevas, le llegaban las voces de Suigetsu y Naruto. Sus amigos le comentaban que por el momento sólo se ocuparan en renovar ciertas zonas de la mansión y que después se dedicaran a intentar restablecer todo el distrito. Karin y Sakura, raro pero cierto, se habían mostrado de acuerdo con los otros dos. Karin, alejada del grupo, se encontraba ocupada limpiando la vista frontal de las paredes de la casa, para luego al parecer hacer lo mismo con el mango de Samehada. Mientras la pelirrosa, que sudaba, acababa de arrancar un sinfín de hierbas que inundaban parte del patio trasero de la mansión. (tarea la cual él podría haber hecho, si no fuera porque los dos días anteriores había llevado a cabo la misma actividad en unos cultivos y no soportaría arrancar una sola raíz más)

Aparentemente las relaciones de sus compañeros habían mejorado. Esta vez, pensó Sasuke, quizás habría paz estando los cuatro reunidos.

Las otras dos personas presentes sólo seguían curioseando. Al poco tiempo miraron a Sasuke, como esperando indicaciones, pero en cambio sólo recibieron la completa indiferencia del dueño del lugar. Sin importarles la grosera actitud del pelinegro, ambas se acercaron al descuidado y abandonado jardín. Una de ellas, tomó un pedazo de madera y rascó el suelo. Luego se inclinó tomando un puño de tierra, mirándola detenidamente, como si la analizara.

Sasuke al fin dirigió su mirada hacia ellos, aunque los ojos oscuros emanaban suspicacia. Si era sincero, la presencia de esos dos le incomodaba. No le gustaba para nada que ese par estuviera allí.

- Sasuke-kun, deja de verlos así.- comentó Sakura, que se había acercado al Uchiha.- Ellos sólo quieren ayudar. Además dos pares de manos más, no nos vienen mal.

Naruto se aproximó a su amigo y a su chica. Sí, Sakura por fin era su novia. Desde el incidente del bar, al fin la pelirrosa había aceptado sus sentimientos por el rubio.

Hacía seis noches, Naruto la había perseguido, alcanzándole antes de llegar a su casa. Le insistía en que hablaran pero la chica se rehusaba. Sakura argumentaba que todo había pasado por culpa del alcohol, que ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como él y que le dejara de perseguir de una buena vez. Entonces Naruto, con la sonrisa más triste que la pelirrosa le hubiera podido ver, había aceptado su derrota.

Antes de dejarla se había atrevido a acariciarle la mejilla confesándole que siempre la había amado. Le había jurado que se olvidaría de todo lo que sentía, que le dejaría en paz. Y que tenía razón, ella merecía lo mejor del mundo, no a alguien tan idiota y perdedor como él. El tono de voz con el que le habló había sido tan determinado como el que había usado la ocasión que le prometió traer a Sasuke de vuelta

Apenas había dado un paso cuando Sakura lo había tomado del brazo para detenerle. Y luego abofetearle. Con la mirada más iracunda que podía haber tenido, le exigió al rubio que no se atreviera a decir que era un idiota y que mucho menos se le ocurriera dejar de quererla.

Naruto la había mirado con el rostro desencajado e igual que en su fantasía de hacía unas semanas cuando él la besaba, ahora la chica lo besaba a él; no con la misma pasión, pero si con una gran ternura. Incluso Naruto creyó que fantaseaba otra vez pero los ojos de Sakura anegados de lágrimas, le hicieron saber que todo era verdad (en sus divagaciones sentimentales con la pelirrosa, su eterno amor nunca lloraba por él). Las siguientes cuatros palabras que Sakura le había dicho fueron las mejores que habían escuchado sus oídos desde que Sasuke aceptara volver a Konoha. "También te quiero, baka"

Desde esa noche, parecía que se derramaba una empalagosa miel cada vez que esos dos se veían.

- Sakura-chan tiene razón.- dijo Naruto, abrazando a Sakura por detrás.- Sasuke-teme, deberías ser un poco más agradable, ttebayo.

El pelinegro le miró con frialdad.

- No digas idioteces, baka.

- Naruto tiene razón…- dijo la chica volteando y dando un beso en la mejilla bronceada al rubio.- A veces eras bastante intratable, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, enarcando una ceja. Lo que le faltaba que ahora esos dos idiotas se unieran en su contra.

"Ellos se preocupan por ti. Aunque seas algo… difícil de tratar" recordó la voz de cierta chica que le hizo cambiar el gesto.

- Está bien. Que ayuden.- aceptó el chico.

.

.

* * *

Afortunadamente el día finalizaba cuando el Uchiha sintió que de un momento a otro su enojo, acumulado a lo largo de las horas, estallaría.

Sasuke no podía decidir que era más insoportable de mirar en sus compañeros. Si las desquiciantes peleas de baka tres y baka cuatro, que parecían no tener fin y cada vez eran más infantiles (ni ahora que estaban a prueba para quedarse en Konoha podían portarse como adultos). Justo en ese momento Suigetsu le gritaba a todo pulmón a Karin.

- ¡Cuatro ojos aprovechada, juro que te mataré!…

La de cabellos naranja se reía como posesa. La chica había untado pegamento en Samehada haciéndole creer a Suigetsu, y a todos, que la limpiaba. El resultado Samehada permanecía en la mano de su dueño sin moverse por más que Suigetsu agitara el brazo con desesperación. Y para mayor coraje del cabellos plateados, el resto de la gente parecía encontrar el asunto gracioso.

Pero Sasuke creía que quienes tal vez se llevaban las palmas en lo insoportable, eran baka uno y baka dos con los arrumacos empalagosos que se daban cada que podían. Había tenido que soportar, a la hora del almuerzo, verles darse de comer en la boca uno al otro con sus, ahora, eternas caras de tontos.

El pelinegro los miró; en ese preciso instante el par de idiotas rozaban sus narices con los mismos gestos de babosos en sus caras. Sin duda los prefería peleándose.

Apretó los puños. Definitivamente no podía matarlos, así que tenía que soportarles. Pero su paciencia tenía un tope. Si las cosas continuaban así, tal vez él mismo por su propio pie, se largaría de Konoha.

Su madre y su hermano aparecieron en su mente.

Soltó un bufido. Debía dejar de pensar en tonterías. Prometió que se quedaría, que sería aceptado y respetado de nuevo. Y así sería. Luego de unos momentos, cruzó los brazos e intentó calmarse. Entonces su mente le agregó una persona más por la cual quería permanecer en Konoha. Una, cuyos ojos perlados y labios carnosos cada vez que le miraban o sonreían agitaban todo su interior...

…"Sasuke-kun, Quisiera no dejarte ir"…

El pelinegro apenas sonrió. Un movimiento facial que pudo haberse interpretado como un simple apretón de labios o cualquier tipo de gesto. Nadie, bueno, tal vez sólo una persona muy observadora lo habría logrado definir como una sonrisa. Desafortunadamente para Sasuke, una de las personas más observadora de la villa estaba a su lado.

- Yo sé por qué sonríes… – le canturrearon.- Ó más bien… por quién sonríes…

Ahora por si las cosas no fueran inaguantables, dos más se añadían a la lista de personas que sabían los que había entre Hinata y él. Dos de las personas que más le desesperaban. Y todo por la maldita desesperación de ver a Hinata. Hinata tenía la culpa por no intentar buscarlo. Lo peor era que justo apenas la mañana de ayer había, por fin, logrado estar a solas con ella, cuando habían vuelto a interrumpirlos. Y, por sí eso no hubiera bastado, les habían visto.

_Flash back…_

Karin y Suigetsu se acomodaron en los asientos que se encontraban en el pasillo contiguo al despacho de Tsunade. Sasuke permanecía, a un lado de ambos, recargado sobre la pared. Sakura y Naruto habían entrado a hablar con la Hokage. Al parecer la líder había aceptado hablar con los de Hebi.

Según Naruto, al principio no se había mostrado dispuesta a hacerlo pero al final había consentido con muy buen talante, hablar con Suigetsu y Karin. Sólo había tenido que seguirla toda una tarde por el hospital.

Aunque, la versión de Sakura era que Tsunade había accedido porque no quería soportar más el acoso de Naruto. La líder casi ya lo imaginaba apareciendo en su oficina, la academia y hasta en la habitación secreta que tenía en el salón privado para las reuniones del Concejo (que ya no era tal, desde que el rubio la había descubierto entrando allí). La Hokage ya sabía por antiguas experiencias que el Uzumaki podría ser muy persistente y que sólo hasta que ella aceptara tener un encuentro con los ninjas amigos de Sasuke, le dejaría de perseguir.

Karin cruzó las piernas mientras bailaba el pie derecho con nerviosismo. Junto a ella, Suigetsu desenvainaba Samehada para limpiar su hoja filosa. Luego de unos silenciosos minutos la chica explotó.

- ¿No podrías guardar eso de una buena vez, Reptil?- dijo

Estaba harta de ver la parsimonia con la que su compañero pasaba el pañuelo por el arma. Verlo deslizar con lentitud el pedazo de tela una y otra vez le desesperaba más.

- ¿Y tú podrías dejar de mover tu garra, Arpía? – le contestó frunciendo la boca.

- Mira, baka…

- Mira ¡Qué!

Los dos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, listos para comenzar con una de sus confrontaciones.

- Basta, los dos.- intervino Sasuke.- Si no quieren dar la impresión de ser los idiotas que parecen, compórtense con seriedad.

Ambos se miraron con gesto retador. Hubo unos segundos de un furioso duelo de miradas. Karin exhaló con fuerza y para asombro de Suigetsu, la chica le sonrió. Suigetsu hizo una mueca, había sentido algo muy particular al verla sonreírle.

- Sasuke-kun tiene razón.- aceptó la chica.- Si queremos quedarnos será mejor que nos calmemos….Tregua por hoy, Lagartija.- dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

- O.k. Sólo por hoy te daré gusto, Bruja... Tregua.- dijo mientras pactaban su acuerdo con un apretón de manos.

Un calor conocido recorrió al chico cuando sintió la mano suave estrechando la suya. Suigetsu torció una de sus sonrisas pícaras. Mientras aun sujetaba la mano de Karin le acarició con el pulgar el dedo índice. Karin se soltó de él tan rápido que casi le aventó la mano. Suigetsu enarcó una ceja, ella le miró con recelo. Un ligero rubor medio coloreó las mejillas de la chica. Suigetsu, tratando de ignorar el placer de ver a su compañera contrariada, guardó su espada.

- A-Aunque seguro te va costar bastante pasar por alguien serio.- dijo Karin aún contrariada.- Con la cara de imbécil que tienes…

Sasuke miró de forma exasperada a Karin. Acababa de verla aceptar un trato de no agresión y ahora comenzaba de nuevo su ataque. Y Suigetsu no tardaría en replicar. Pero para sorpresa de los dos, Suigetsu no respondió. Sólo soltó una risilla y encogió los hombros.

- Pues ya que se llevan mejor, me voy.- dijo el Uchiha.- Debo… hacer algo.

Llevaba toda la semana intentando ver a Hinata y ni una sola vez en las tardes que se había presentado al edificio a dar sus reportes se habían encontrado. Entonces había aprovechado la cita de sus compañeros con la Hokage para acompañarles en la mañana. Quería brindarles su apoyo, le había dicho a Naruto. Así podría introducirse en el lugar sin levantar sospechas. Era la excusa perfecta. Pero de nada estaba sirviendo, llevaban más de una hora allí, y la chica brillaba por su ausencia.

- ¡Qué!

- ¿No entrarás con nosotros? –dijo Karin.

- Aunque sea amigo de Naruto y Sakura, la Hokage no me ve con los mismos ojos que a ellos. Ni ella ni el resto de Konoha. Así que mi opinión no valdría de nada.

- Y entonces… ¿A qué viniste?

Los ojos de Suigetsu destilaron ese característico fulgor pícaro.

- Eso es más que obvio, Karin.- dijo viendo a Sasuke.- Sasuke viene… de cacería.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke emitieron un brillo singular al mirar a Suigetsu. El de cabellos plateados con una sonrisilla torcida, levantó ambas cejas de forma repetitiva. Karin los observaba con interés. Esas miradas sólo significaban una cosa. Faldas. O más bien ciertos… pantalones. Los ojos de Karin refulgieron maliciosos. Podía hacer una cosa para divertirse al igual que ellos y que dejaran de ignorarla.

- Eres un baka Suigetsu.- le murmuró el pelinegro.

- Vamos, Sasuke…- el de dientes afilados sonrió más.- La mirada depredadora me lo dice todo… ¿O me equivoco?

- Te equivocas. – la mirada negra se volvió más brillante.

- Naa, Sasuke-kun. Te conozco bien, incluso imagino quien es la presa…- prosiguió el otro.

- ¿Eeh?…- la chica ignorada, pareció sorprenderse con una presencia. Karin alzó la mano.-… Konichiwa, Hinata.- dijo sonriente.

"¿Hinata?"

El corazón del pelinegro dio un vuelco. Sasuke casi dislocó su cuello por el movimiento brusco al girarlo. Estaba pensando en recorrer el sitio para buscarla cuando el destino parecía sonreírle haciéndola aparecer.

Sasuke volteó de nuevo hacia Karin, apretando los labios. Un rubor de vergüenza coloreaba sus pálidas mejillas. Detrás de él no había nadie. La muy idiota lo había engañado. Y él, más idiota aún, había caído.

Un sonido estridente resonó de pronto. Era Suigetsu que se carcajeaba a manos sueltas. Karin también se doblaba de risa mientras permanecía detrás del de cabellos plateados.

- ¡Kuso! Esa…esa ha sido muy…muy buena Karin.- dijo Suigetsu sujetándose el estomago.

- A-Arigato.- contestó con apuros la chica, la risa le impedía hablar.

- De-debiste ver… tu… tu cara Sasuke.- otra carcajada de Suigetsu estalló.

- Ustedes dos… - dijo Sasuke con un odio patentado al mirarles.

Una palabra apareció en su mente. Venganza. Y tenía los medio indicados, viejas remembranza acudieron a su mente. Cosas que nunca comentó y que ahora vendrían perfectas en esa situación

Suigetsu hecho los brazos hacia a tras cubriendo a Karin al ver a Sasuke aproximarse con un semblante siniestro hacia ellos. Aunque estaban lejos de sentirse amenazados por Sasuke. El pelinegro nunca les haría algo. Sasuke se detuvo, mirando a los dos bakas aun riéndose de él. Los ojos negros brillaron maliciosos.

- Sabes Suigetsu…- dijo Sasuke, el aludido le miró con ojillos llorosos por la risa.- Me pregunto si la expresión de mi cara sería la misma que puse esa vez que estuvimos en la Aldea de la Cascada…- las cejas del Hozuki se contrajeron.-…Y te descubrí en el río…- los ojos de Suigetsu se abrieron con desmesura, la risa se le evaporó.-… Espiando y babeando por Karin mientras se bañaba…

- ¡QUE! – chilló la chica.

- ¡E-eso es mentira! – dijo mirando a Karin.

- ¡Maldito pervertido! – gritó la otra.

- ¡Yo…yo me había perdido! – replicó como excusa.

La cara de Suigetsu era un catalogo de rojo mientras, de manera desesperada, negaba con la cabeza a una Karin que parecía querer molerlo a golpes.

Luego los ojos negros del Uchiha se dirigieron hacia la de cabellos encendidos. La chica sintió el peso de esos condenados ojos. Tan sólo con mirarla, Karin estaba empezando a tornarse carmesí y nerviosa. ¿Qué le diría a ella?

- Va-vamos, Sasuke-sama.- dijo melosa.- Fue sólo una bromita, Gomene…

Pero Sasuke la ignoró, torciendo una mueca de satisfacción al ver la desesperación en sus ojos. Ahora la mirada negra se volvía más atemorizante para Karin.

- O sería, acaso la misma que tenía cuando... - dijo Sasuke mientras cruzaba los brazos.- En esa ocasión que estuviste bastante enfermo por las fiebres…- Sasuke miró a Suigetsu.

Suigetsu contrajo la cara, Karin abrió la boca, horrorizada. No, no podía ser. Los ojos negros de Sasuke se entornaron al enfocar a la chica.

-…Descubrí a Karin a nada de besarte… O quien sabe tal vez ya lo había hecho…

- ¡NANI! – dijo Suigetsu mirándola.

- ¡E-eso… eso NO es verdad! – la voz de Karin temblaba.- Yo…yo comprobaba si el idiota aun respiraba.- dijo a Sasuke claramente alterada

- ¡Bruja aprovechada!

- ¡¿Aprovechada?! – repitió.- ¡Debí haberte dejado morir degenerado Reptil!

Karin sujetaba a Suigetsu de la ropa cuando Sakura y Naruto salieron. La pareja recién aparecida miró con gesto cansado a los otros dos y al igual que Sasuke les instaron a comportarse. Sakura daba algunos consejos a Suigetsu y Karin cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿Sasuke se fue?- le preguntó a los chicos. Los otros voltearon a su alrededor y en efecto, el pelinegro ya no estaba.

- Dijo que tenía algo que hacer.- se limitó a informarle Suigetsu. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

.

.

Hinata llevaba de regreso las cajas con la información que había pedido la Hokage. Una semana le había tomado encontrar los papeles que le habían encomendado buscar, pero lo había logrado. Se suponía que su trabajo administrativo había concluido hacía cuatro días, sin embargo no quería dejar el tiradero que había hecho al buscar la información (aunque el sitio ya era un tiradero cuando ella había llegado).

Así que, Tsunade le había pedido que se quedara un par de días más para que intentara meter algo de orden en el archivo, cosa que ella había aceptado. Después de todo, ya lo tenía todo organizado, sólo era cuestión de ponerlos en sus lugares de forma ordenada. Estaba peleando por abrir la puerta del archivo sin bajar la caja cuando una sacudida interna la estremeció al escuchar una particular voz.

- ¿Quieres qué te ayude con eso, Hyuuga?

La peliazul volteó con un júbilo tan visible en sus ojos perlados que hizo que el receptor de su mirada sonriera.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí? –le dijo con voz dulce. Había deseado verlo y ahora, ahí estaba frente a ella tan hermoso y perturbador como siempre. Sabía por Shizune que su misión era ayudar con los cultivos en una granja cercana durante las mañanas. Entonces ¿qué hacía allí?

Sasuke se acercó, ayudándole con la caja. Hinata sonrió al sentir como le había acariciado las manos antes de quitarle su carga llena de papeles.

- Acompañé a Suigetsu y Karin a su cita con Godaime. Están arriba hablando con ella.

- Espero tengan suerte.- dijo mientras abría la puerta.

La habitación estaba en penumbras.

- ¿Y tú qué haces en este lugar?

- Pues… mientras otros se dedican a vagar, yo Trabajo… Uchiha-san.- dijo con gesto inocente.

Sasuke sintió que su apellido dicho por ella de esa manera había sido lo más excitante que hubiera escuchado en mucho tiempo. El pelinegro sonrió.

¿De verdad alguna vez había creído que Hinata era ordinaria y rara?

Decididamente había sido un tonto. Hinata Hyuuga era la mujer más increíble que pudiera haber conocido.

El orgullo de Sasuke se hinchó al pensar en ser el único que sabía cómo era ella en realidad. Porque ella mostraba una parte de su personalidad a todo el mundo, pero había otra que exclusivamente sólo a él revelaba o que tal vez sólo él lograba sacar. Por más que mostrara esa apacible apariencia, Sasuke ya sabía que había una mujer sensual, apasionada y apetecible debajo de todo eso. El hecho que escondiera ese perfecto cuerpo con esos holgados pantalones y esa ancha chaqueta, que gracias al calor esta vez no vestía, no hacía más que alimentar a niveles desesperados la tentación por tenerla de nuevo con él.

- ¿Me estás llamando holgazán, Hyuuga? –dijo con tonillo burlón.

- Por supuesto que no, Uchiha-san.- su voz era una risa.

- Prometí ir en la tarde a la granja para terminar.- se excusó, siguiéndola.

Hinata sonrió, el rubor marcó sus mejillas. Antes de que Hinata se acercara al contacto de encendido de la luz un golpe seco se escuchó. Se apresuró a encender el diminuto foco.

-¡KUSO! –soltó el pelinegro.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeado por papeles, folders y pergaminos viejos. Al ver la expresión de su cara, Hinata se tapó la boca, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada provocando que Sasuke se molestara más. Se había tropezado con las cajas y los montones de expedientes y pergaminos que había sacado y acomodado en el suelo. Ella que ya estaba familiarizada con ese caos, los había esquivado de forma automática sin necesidad de luz, pero Sasuke…

- Imagino que te parece muy divertido.- masculló el chico.

- ¿Te-te encuentras bien?

- ¿Físicamente?... Sí, estoy bien- contestó levantándose.- Mi orgullo es el que está algo…maltrecho

- Gomene…

- ¿Sí? ¿Por qué te ríes entonces?

Hinata hizo un gesto con la cabeza negando, pero lo estropeó con otra risa que en seguida logró controlar.

- Me alegra que estés bien, de verdad.-

La risa traicionera, al verlo sacudirse los pantalones cubiertos de polvo, apareció de nuevo. Sasuke entornó los ojos.

- Te estás riendo de mí de nuevo, Hinata.

El chico se encaminó a ella con esa mirada maliciosa que Hinata ya conocía. Ella retrocedía divertida a medida que él se acercaba más. Hinata tomó el plumero, que utilizaría para dejar un poco decente el lugar, como arma defensora.

- No me reía de ti, sino contigo.

- Sí, ajá

Sasuke siguió avanzando como un depredador, grande y peligroso, muy masculino y empolvado.

- Cómo podría reírme de ti, si has sido tan amable al venir…

Sasuke la alcanzó con un movimiento más rápido y ágil de lo que ella hubiera imaginado, acorralándola entre los archiveros y la mesa.

- Dejando tu importantísima misión para ayudarme y… caerte al suelo con la caja...- apenas conseguía hablar por la sensación de reírse de nuevo. Sasuke apretó los labios.

- Basta, Hinata.

- Está bien… si te molesta tanto el estar lleno de polvo...- dijo mientras ponía el plumero entre ambos, dispuesta a sacudir a Sasuke.

Sasuke aprovechó que ella estiró el brazo para tomarlo y acercarla a su cuerpo. Le quitó el sacudidor y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. La diversión de Hinata murió al ver su mirada. Unas nauseas conocidas aparecieron al sentir el torso de Sasuke pegado al suyo y el deseo despertó en su cuerpo en forma de un calor delicioso al mirarle a los ojos. Esos oscuros y preciosos ojos que tanto había extrañado. ¿Tenía idea de lo que producía su mirada en ella?

- No-no estás molesto, ¿cierto? - dijo suspirando. Él sonrió.

Una mano suave se levantó tomando su barbilla.

- No, esto no tiene nada que ver con molestia…

Hinata gimió al sentir que él introducía la otra mano por debajo de la blusa, acariciándole la piel del estomago. Luego deslizándola hacia atrás, le tocó levemente la espalda desnuda para después bajarla hacia su trasero, palpándolo, presionándolo. Ella se esforzó por quedarse quieta, pero lo que de verdad quería era frotarse sobre el cuerpo de él.

- No tiene que ver con la caída… - siguió el pelinegro

Sasuke se acercó a su cara, dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego mordisquearle con delicadeza el sensible lóbulo de la oreja, ella se estremeció.

- Es por algo anterior a eso.- le susurró, oliendo su inconfundible esencia de flores.- Es por lo de hace tres semanas, por lo de hace seis días… porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.

Las palabras penetraron en la mente de la chica, significando tanto para ella. Hinata sentía lo mismo, pero no se había atrevido a decirlo. El calor aumentó.

- ¿De-de verdad piensas en… mí? – dijo con apuros sujetándole de la camiseta.

- Hai, de verdad.- confesó besándole el cuello.

- Y-y eso no te gusta.

- No mucho.- admitió con honestidad.-…pero al parecer no me ayuda a dejar de hacerlo.

- Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti… anoche apareciste en mis sueños.- dijo besándole la barbilla, aspirando su olor.

Sasuke se separó tomando con sus manos el rostro de la chica. El Uchiha sonrió.

- También he soñado contigo.- Hinata abrió ligeramente los labios.- Por mucho estabas con menos ropa que ahora…

- Hentai…- le murmuró con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa le provocó a él una de esas ausencias de oxigeno.

- Hinata, necesito…necesito tocarte…

- Ya me has estado tocando, Sasuke-kun…

- Eso no me ha sabido a nada…

- Estaba pensando que…

- Yo también.- dijo él, al tiempo que cubría su boca con la de ella.

La unión de ambas lenguas hizo que Hinata se sintiera mareada de placer. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a él. ¡Kami-sama cuanto había extrañado sus besos!

De pronto el pelinegro se apartó de ella. Tiró de un manotazo un montón de papeles que estaban sobre la mesa para recostarse con Hinata sobre ella. La madera crujió al tumbarse ambos.

- La… puerta

- La cerré al entrar…

Ella se mordió el labio. Sasuke tragó con fuerza al ver ese gesto que le encantaba que hiciera. Luego Hinata se le acercó y le mordisqueó la barbilla, acariciándole la espalda. Sasuke le dejó actuar. Hinata hundió su rostro en el cuello cálido de él y lo lamió. El se estremeció soltando un gruñido.

- Me… estás volviendo loco, Hinata.- gimió.

Ella se limitó a sonreír. Después dirigió sus labios a las comisuras de la boca, luego a los labios de Sasuke. Entonces le besó de lleno, haciendo el encuentro de labios de nuevo apasionado y urgente. Sasuke sintió que el cuerpo de ella, debajo del suyo, estaba más caliente. El pelinegro deslizó una de sus manos hacia el cuello, acariciándolo con sus dedos. Luego esos mismos dedos bajaron hasta sus senos y pellizcaron uno de sus pezones. Hinata dejó escapar un gemido de placer.

- Sasuke.- soltó su nombre con pasión.

Le encantaba la forma en que Hinata respiraba entrecortadamente, su forma de apretarse contra él, la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre cuanto estaba excitada, el brillo de sus enormes ojos por el deseo que él le provocaba. Le gustaba…

Le gustaba toda ella. Y por mucho que quisiera no podría, ni quería cambiarlo.

La boca de Sasuke siguió el mismo recorrido que sus dedos. Sus manos levantaron su blusa. Hinata, desesperada, le sujetó del cabello al sentir su boca húmeda sobre sus pechos, deteniéndose en sus pezones. Sasuke subió de nuevo a encontrarse con sus labios. La besó una vez más mientras acariciaba sus piernas, la sintió estremecerse bajo su cuerpo, levantar las caderas con urgencia.

- Sa-Sasuke…

Había vuelto a susurrar su nombre con esa voz tan sexy y ansiosa. El pelinegro se colocó entre sus piernas y las abrió más para acomodar su cuerpo. Comenzó a mover las caderas, apretándose contra la parte más intima de ella, con el ritmo más antiguo del mundo.

El ritmo lento y constante hizo gemir a Hinata, suplicándole a Sasuke que no parara que fuera más de prisa. Sasuke se movió ligeramente, acomodándose un poco y haciendo el encuentro más preciso. Hinata le envolvió con fuerza con las piernas. Su miembro se rozaba con su zona húmeda entre los muslos, la frotación era tan deliciosa que apenas podía soportarlo. El sonido de la respiración entrecortada y salvaje de Sasuke le demostró a Hinata que él estaba tan excitado como ella. Todavía totalmente vestida y con sólo el roce de las caderas de ambos, Hinata creyó que iba a llegar al orgasmo.

- No sé lo que me está pasando contigo…-le susurró perturbado, frotándose contra ella en perfecta armonía.

Cuando le quedaba apenas unos segundos para llegar al clímax, Hinata se aferró con fuerza a él.

- Yo-yo tampoco sé…

El cuerpo de Hinata se estremeció. No podía hacer nada, ni pensar, sólo sentir.

Sasuke atrapó de nuevo su boca y el beso se hizo profundo y apasionado, volvió a acariciarle de nuevo el cuerpo hasta sentirla estremecerse bajo él. Ardía de nuevo. Sasuke se incorporó y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones mientras ella con dedos temblorosos le intentaba quitar la camisa.

Faltaban sólo unos segundos más para que de nuevo Sasuke la llevara al paraíso, pensó ella…

Restaban simplemente unos segundos para que se elevara al cielo con Hinata, pensó él…

Pero un segundo antes a toda esa eternidad, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Hinata?- dijeron mientras tocaban.

Sasuke se quedo estático. Alguien le hablaba a Hinata. ¡Qué acaso que los interrumpieran era una maldita burla del destino! Soltó una exhalación pesada. Debía calmarse, esta vez la situación no era la misma, podía meter a Hinata en problemas.

- ¿Hinata con quién estás? –dijo la voz masculina afuera. Había escuchado los murmullos dentro.

Por más que intentó, el pelinegro no pudo reconocer la voz. El Uchiha se incorporó, no sin molestia y frustración. Y no era el único. Hinata apretó los puños y quiso gritar. Adoraba a su amigo pero en ese momento quería salir y golpearlo.

El pomo de la puerta giró, el aire se le escapó a Hinata.

- Tiene seguro.- le susurró Sasuke.

El pelinegro miró el lugar. Esta vez no había ventana por donde se pudiera escabullir. ¡Kami-sama! Tenía que aprender a controlarse cuando estuviera junto a ella.

- ¿Está Ino contigo?- volvieron a preguntar.

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron, al reconocer la voz. Al fin tenía una excusa para matar a Sai.

- No-no, Sai-kun.- dijo con voz temblorosa.- Es-estoy con… Shino-kun. A-adelántate… en un momento te alcanzo…

El pelinegro miraba hacia la puerta manera ceñuda.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó

- Suelo comer con ellos en las tardes.- le murmuró a Sasuke. El Uchiha hizo una mueca.

- No te preocupes, los espero.- contestó Sai

- Así que va a esperar, ¿eh?... Decidido, lo mataré.- masculló Sasuke entre dientes.

- No si yo lo hago antes que tú.- susurró Hinata

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa, algo bastante difícil dadas las circunstancias. Sin duda, era un don de Hinata. Hinata se acercó a él. Ya se había acomodado la blusa, y medio peinado el cabello.

- Gomene, Sasuke-kun.- dijo componiéndole la camiseta y dándole un beso suave.

- Hinata… intento calmarme.- dijo Sasuke no muy tranquilo. - No sé tú, pero yo tengo que esperar un rato todavía para estabilizarme.

- No quería parar.- le confesó ella abrazándolo.

- Y tú crees que yo sí…- el aroma de su cabello le llegó, Sasuke reprimió con gran esfuerzo el deseo de tumbarla de nuevo sobre la mesa. - Basta…- insistió al sentir sus labios sobre su pecho. Ella sonrió

- Vamos…- Sasuke enarcó la ceja.

- ¿A dónde?

- Afuera. Haz un ninjutsu y transfórmate en Shino-kun.

- ¿Transformarme en Shino? – la chica asintió.

- Es más fácil que finjas ser él, a que fueras Kiba.

El chico le miró extrañado, no era una mala idea, sí absurda, pero era lo único que podían hacer. Ella tenía razón sería más conveniente, dada su personalidad, aparentar ser el de los bichos que el desquiciante del Inuzuka. Entonces Sai habló.

- Sabes, si vas a tardar mucho, mejor te espero arriba…

Hinata soltó un suspiro de alivio, Sasuke rodó los ojos.

- Al fin el idiota dice algo inteligente…

Escucharon los pasos de Sai al alejarse. Hinata activó el Byakugan. No avistó nada, pero esperaron para decidirse a salir. Luego de unos minutos considerables, la pareja salió de su escondite. El pequeño corredor lucía vacío. Hinata fue la primera en hacerlo, detrás de ella Sasuke, acomodándose el cabello, le siguió.

- Hinata. – le llamó. Ella se detuvo. Sasuke pegó su frente en el cabello azabache, luego le murmuró.- ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

- Yo… no sé. Mañana termina mi trabajo aquí. Tal vez yo…

- Podrías ir al distrito Uchiha o yo podría ir a tu área de entrenamiento, o donde tú quieras…

Hinata tragó saliva con esfuerzo. Estaban hablando de su próximo encuentro, como si fuera una cita. El regocijo se revolvió en el pecho de la ojiperla. Pero después cayó en cuenta de algo. ¿Qué situación era la de ellos? ¿Qué clase de relación era la que tenían?

"Vamos, Hina. Atrévete. Pregunta" sonó su Ino-conciencia.

Hinata se giró, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Los ojos de Sasuke eran tan diferentes a la primera vez que los había mirado. Ya no le parecían sombríos, ni vacíos mucho menos siniestros, o tal vez era ella que había descubierto lo que realmente había dentro de él. La calidez que emitían esos orbes negros le dieron confianza para formular su pregunta, para despejar su duda.

- Sasuke…

- Dime…

- ¿Qué… qué somos tú y yo exactamente? –dijo apenas con voz.

Los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron levemente. Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Una para la que tal vez, aun no poseía repuesta. Hinata le gustaba, y era mucho más que obvio que él a ella. Pero no quería estropear "eso" que tenían, fuere lo que fuere, determinándolo con un nombre, con una de esas absurdas definiciones que solían haber.

- Tú y yo…- susurró esta vez pegando su frente a la de ella, absorbiendo la incertidumbre de sus ojos de perla en los suyos de obsidiana.-…somos muchas cosas Hinata.

- Pero qué…

Hinata lo miró pensar. No debió haber preguntado. Si Sasuke no podía responderle no lo culparía. Ella tampoco podía saber con certeza que representaba él en su vida. Una fuerte atracción, una excitante aventura, tal vez. Pero si él lo definía como eso último, no entendía el por qué, pero sabía que le dolería.

- Somos compañeros y amigos… y también somos cómplices, Hinata.- dijo quedamente. Ella suspiró, una sensación de desilusión agobió su interior.

Sasuke pudo ver claramente como los ojos de luna comenzaban a perder brillo. No podía darle un nombre a lo que ella preguntaba, él mismo no lo sabía. Aunque lo que sí sabía era que no quería ver ese atisbo de pesar en la mirada apacible de Hinata. No quería perder su calidez por causa de su frialdad. Quería que la luz que creaba con su sonrisa siguieran iluminando las sombras que rodeaban su existencia.

Las lunas seguían opacas. Sasuke apretó los labios. No podía portarse como un demonio cuando ella era como un ángel. Ansiaba mantener junto a él a esa sencilla chica que lograba que él se deshiciera de su enconada arrogancia. Esa kunoichi que con su dulce conducta lograba suavizar su áspera actitud. Esa chica que era tan opuesta a él.

Sasuke posó sus manos en la cintura de Hinata, deslizando el rostro hacia su oído. Los labios de la peliazul temblaron ligeramente al sentir el aliento cálido de Sasuke rozando su oreja al susurrarle.

- Pero más que todo eso… creo que tú y yo somos… complemento uno del otro.- él calló momentáneamente.-… Hay muchas cosas que yo no tengo… pero las halló en ti, Hinata.- confesó

Con la nariz sobre el pecho de Sasuke, aspirando su inconfundible aroma, Hinata volvió a sonreír. La rara definición que había hecho él, le gustaba. Ella era su complemento. Sasuke tenía razón, él también poseía muchas cosas de las cuales ella carecía. Sí, lo que él representaba para ella, también podía definirse como eso. Complemento. Por el momento, eso le satisfacía. Hinata le rodeó con los brazos. Si lo pensaba bien, Sasuke podía ser bastante romántico.

El pelinegro se relajó al sentir ese suave abrazo.

- Sasuke-kun…

Hinata se alejó ligeramente para reflejar su rostro en esos lagos oscuros. Un estremecimiento, que nada tenía que ver con el deseo o la pasión por esa chica, reverberó en el pecho de Sasuke al ver esas hermosas lunas brillando por él.

-… Quisiera no dejarte ir.- confesó ella con un hilo de voz, al tiempo que volvía a abrazarle.

El brillo raro, el mismo que había aparecido aquella vez cuando la había mirado hablando con la pequeña Aki, resurgió en los orbes oscuros del Uchiha. Sasuke sonrió de lado, luego le besó con suavidad la frente mientras la abrazaba. El suave calor que emanaba Hinata le hacía sentir un indescriptible bienestar. No sabía por qué, pero quería darle las gracias.

Unos chispeantes ojos brillaron al ver la escena. ¡Por todos los dioses del cielo y la tierra! Junto a esos ojos, otros que casi nunca reflejaban nada, en ese momento brillaban de igual forma. Ambas personas compartían los mismos gestos: Asombro e Incredulidad.

- ¡Kami-sama! Ustedes dos…- exclamó una voz

Sasuke apretó la boca, Hinata abrió con desmesura los ojos. Ambos se soltaron con rapidez. Ese chillido de entusiasmo sólo podía ser de una persona.

Desde las escaleras que subían a la recepción Ino Yamanaka junto con Sai los observaban. La rubia tenía pegadas las manos al pecho con un brillo destellante en sus ojos azules. Estaba claramente emocionada. Parado detrás de ella, Sai simplemente se limitaba a sonreír.

- ¡Sabía que escondías algo Hinata! Pero nunca imagine que fuera esto… ¡Oh, Kami! –chilló de nuevo

- Así que en realidad estabas dentro con Sasuke-san... - dijo Sai con su voz neutra.

Cuando el ex raíz había subido a esperarlas en recepción, su rubia novia había arribado al edificio junto con dos personas más. Sai había mirado extrañado al par que se dirigía en ese momento a entregar un reporte. Ni tardo ni perezoso el pelinegro le había comentado a su chica lo que había sucedido apenas hacía unos minutos en el archivo. Entonces la curiosidad había hecho entrar a Ino en un estado de exaltación.

Habían bajado casi corriendo al lugar. Si Shino acababa de llegar de la academia con Kiba, ¿Quién estaba con Hinata en el archivo? ¿Y por qué le había mentido a Sai? La escena que había contemplado, y que le daba las respuestas, era lo más emocionante y sorprendente que Ino hubiera podido imaginar.

- ¡Ay Sasuke-kun! Me alegra tanto que estés con Hinata…- dijo Ino emocionada acercándose a abrazarlo.

Sasuke era una piedra. Luego Ino se aproximó hasta Hinata, dándole un sorpresivo beso en la mejilla, excusa perfecta para susurrarle al oído a la Hyuuga que permanecía muda e igual de paralizada que el pelinegro. – Quiero los detalles, Hina.

- Vaya…-dijo Sai cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Oh Gomene! Pero que inoportunos somos, vámonos cariño.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Despídanse con calma, chicos… te esperamos arriba Hinata.- dijo Ino guiñándole un ojo mientras tomaba a Sai de la mano. Sai les sonrió y le mostró a Sasuke el pulgar, en modo de exhorto.

Hinata seguía con la boca abierta. El pelinegro apretó los puños al verlos marcharse, las cosas no podían haberse vuelto peor.

_…Fin flash back_

Junto a Sasuke, la sonriente rubia le miraba como si le acabara de comentar algo divertido. Aun con los brazos cruzados, el pelinegro giró la cara para ver al fastidioso ser que le comía con la vista. La Yamanaka tenía la cabellera completamente recogida, y unas marcas de tierra cubrían sus ropas y parte de su cara. Sai se acercaba a ellos.

- Ino

- Haai, Sasuke-kun.- soltó cantarina la rubia.

- No te diré nada. Así que perdiste tu tiempo al venir aquí.

Los ojos azules no perdieron brillo a pesar de la ruda forma en que le había hablado el Uchiha. En cambio los de Sai, se tornaron vacíos.

- Gomene Sasuke-san, pero no me gusta que le hables así a Ino.

La rubia le sonrió a su novio.

- No importa Sai, Sasuke cree que vinimos por lo de ayer.- el ex raíz miró a su novia luego a Sasuke, después sonrió.

- Ya veo... pero no hemos venido por eso, Sasuke-san.- dijo Sai

- No me digan…

- Vinimos a ayudarte, Sasuke.- le dijo Ino con un desconocido tono serio que el chico se mostró ceñudo.- Porque aún me consideró tu amiga y Sai también quería colaborar. Y porque sabemos que no eres el idiota insufrible que a veces aparentas ser. – la boca de Sasuke fue una dura línea recta.- Y descuida, sobre lo que vimos ayer, no lo diremos a nadie.- Sai negó con un movimiento de cabeza.- Eso es algo que les incumbe sólo a Hinata y a ti.- concluyó contundente.

Sasuke tenía bastantes reservas en creerle. Ino junto con Sakura eran las entrometidas más grandes que podía tener Konoha. Y la pelirrosa aun no lo sabía, así que el pelinegro no dudaba que la rubia al terminar el día ya le hubiese contado lo que había presenciado. Ino se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose al jardín. No tardaban en marcharse y debían recoger las cosas que había utilizado para arreglar el maltratado jardín. Sai permanecía aun parado junto al pelinegro

- Sasuke-san… Hinata es una persona muy linda, y aunque tú no me agrades mucho, debo admitir que se veía muy contenta a tu lado.- dijo Sai con su semblante neutro.- Creo que forman una bonita pareja.

- ¿Quiénes forman una bonita pareja? –dijeron tras de Sasuke.

El pelinegro se tensó. La enigmática sonrisa de Sai apareció al mirar a Sasuke.

- Tú y Naruto.- contestó Sai.

- Arigato.- respondió emocionada la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Sai casi se cerraron al sonreír ampliamente. Sasuke le miró marcharse hacia Ino con Sakura a su lado. Al parecer sí iban a cumplir su palabra. Al menos quienes lo sabían no iban a intervenir en lo que había entre Hinata y él. Fuere lo que fuere.

Sasuke levantó la mirada al cielo, oscurecía con rapidez. Aun le faltaban muchas cosas por hacer antes de mudarse de nuevo al distrito Uchiha y también aun, no se decidía a buscar lo que había para él dentro de una de las habitaciones de la casa.

.

Continuará...

* * *

.

.

A _Dark Amy_: Que me hizo feliz/enojar con su actualización (sacasté mi bipolaridad). A _Lilamedusa_: Que espero actualice pronto (o te acosaré). A _Mina-San86_: Que la quiero y extrañé ( prometo compensarte con el lemmon). Y a _RebeKyubi_: Mi alumna que me hace reir con sus ocurrencias (porque son ciertas)…. Para ustedes fue este capitulo, chicas. ^^

…¡Hola a todos!

Sí, me tardé en actualizar, Gomene….Aunque para como ando, debo admitir que lo que salió me gustó. ^^ Hubo un casi lemon, pero algo es algo ¿no? El siguiente cap que subiré lo pensé incluir desde el principio del fic, pero surgieron varias cosas y después creí que, dada la trama no quedaría bien sino hasta para después.

Bueno en fin, espero que antes de terminar el año suba ese cap. Prometo ponerme las pilas. ^^

Muchísimas gracias por leer, por subir mis fics a sus favoritos y por los hermosos reviews que me dejaron en el cap anterior (que de no haber sido por ellos este cap. aun no hubiese salido)

Háganme feliz de nuevo con un comentario, aunque sea chiquito… Onegai! ^^

¡Besos de Gina desde el puerto jarocho! ¡Os quiero de verdad!

¿Reviews? Pulse aquí:


	19. Un Día de Sorpresas

**Antes de todo: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto. Ahora a leer esta disparatada historia que sí es mía.**

**

* * *

**

El agua de la cascada se vertía sobre su cuerpo tenso. Aunque al parecer ni la fuerza del agua al caer ni la frialdad de la misma aligeraban sus sensaciones enardecidas. Sasuke cerró los ojos. Una ansiosa Hinata le miraba con ojos palpitantes de deseo para luego acercarse y lamerle el cuello. El pelinegro soltó una exhalación, después tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, lejos de la caída del agua. Abrió los ojos por un momento; la luz cegadora del sol le lastimó los irritados orbes oscuros.

"Nunca te enfriarás si sigues pensando en eso" le dijo una vocecilla burlona en su interior.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia adelante. El chorro de agua le golpeó de lleno la nuca. Había tenido un entrenamiento de mierda. No había logrado concentrarse en su práctica así que había decidido que lo mejor era tomar un baño de agua muy fría. Pero eso tampoco le había servido. Estaba empezando a perder la cordura, porque pensar a cada momento en Hinata Hyuuga desnuda no podía ser algo sano.

Se dirigió hacia la orilla. Tomando impulso, saltó hacia afuera, saliendo de la pequeña fuente. Con el agua escurriéndole por el cuerpo totalmente desnudo, caminó hacia donde estaba depositada su ropa. Se puso con tedio sólo los pantalones. Tal vez el ir sin camisa y mojado le refrescara de una buena vez. Agitó la cabeza con frenesí, secándose así un poco el cabello y pensando que con eso quizás sacara los pensamientos subidos de tono que no se querían ir. Tomó su bolsa metiendo la camiseta dentro y se colgó la katana a la espalda. De un salto se paró sobre las ramas de los arboles colindantes poniéndose en marcha hacia el distrito Uchiha.

Ya en camino, una serie de ruidos le llegaron haciéndole detenerse. Las voces que se escuchaban, de alguien que al parecer estaba en combate, llamaron su atención. Se acercó a inspeccionar el lugar. Sonrió y sus ojos brillaron al ver de quien se trataba.

Hinata lanzaba un ataque de kunais a los postes de entrenamiento. Estaba vestida con unos ceñidos pantalones azules que remarcaban por completo sus torneadas piernas, y una blusa bastante ajustada que dejaba los hombros junto con todo el estomago al descubierto. Su rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido por el esfuerzo, el cual le hacía respirar entrecortadamente.

Sasuke giró la cabeza, buscando alrededor. No había nadie. Estaban solos y bastante alejados de Konoha. Sólo él y ella.

La ojiperla se dio la vuelta, acercándose a su equipo para sacar un bote de agua. El pelinegro le miró agacharse.

La respiración se le detuvo a Sasuke al observar la redondez de esas nalgas que se dibujaron de manera perfecta en la entallada prenda que las envolvía. Hinata se levantó, ingiriendo el agua con ansias. La chica suspiró satisfecha para después pasar una mano por la boca limpiándose unas gotas que se le habían escurrido al beber. De un solo movimiento lanzó la botella hacia su equipo dispuesta a continuar, aunque antes, se estiró un poco. La garganta se le secó a Sasuke, incluso su boca se abrió ligeramente, cuando al verla contorsionarse, contempló los prominentes pechos que se marcaron altivos y casi amenazaron con salir de la diminuta blusa que los ocultaba.

Entonces Sasuke se humedeció los labios y su boca se ensanchó en una pícara y hambrienta sonrisa.

* * *

Suigetsu llegó hasta donde estaba Sasuke. El Uchiha nunca tardaba tanto. De hecho era la primera vez que le ganaba. El chico de dientes afilados contrajo la mirada al ver a su compañero. Nunca había mirado a Sasuke sonreír de esa forma. A decir verdad, jamás le había visto sonreír. El Hozuki cruzó los brazos, quería ver qué más podía hacer Sasuke en ese estado..

* * *

La mirada de Sasuke recorría con detenimiento el torso de Hinata. El andar de la sangre en su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse desesperado. Sintió que el calor agobiante que empezaba a experimentar estaba yéndose directamente hacia cierta parte de su anatomía. El pelinegro tragó con fuerza tallándose con el dorso de la mano un sudor repentino que brotó en su frente. En ese instante, un kunai cruzó el aire incrustándose de manera peligrosa en una rama. Justo a unos centímetros de él. El sobresalto le hizo bajar los ánimos por un instante. Sasuke miró el kunai, dirigiendo después sus orbes oscuros hacia quien lo había lanzado.

- ¿Sólo te dedicarás a mirarme, Sasuke-kun? - le escuchó decir.

Otra torcida sonrisa adornó el rostro que casi nunca reflejaba emociones. Tan rápido como una ráfaga Sasuke llegó hasta ella. Hinata le sonrió. Sus ojos perlados le miraron misteriosos. Antes de que Sasuke alcanzara a tocarla, ella se puso en guardia, interponiendo un filoso kunai entre los dos.

- Tendrás lo que quieras si me vences, Sasuke-kun.- le retó con ojos brillantes.

- ¿Lo que quiera?

- Hai.

Sasuke arrojó la bolsa que portaba y se descolgó la katana. Hinata le lanzó un kunai que el pelinegro cazó en el aire. La chica siguió sonriendo. Entonces comenzó el combate entre ellos. Hinata se movía con agilidad a su alrededor, atacando a Sasuke con bastante fiereza. El pelinegro por su parte pareció sorprendido de los embates de la chica. Hinata se lo estaba tomando bastante en serio. El choque de metales resonaba en la zona. Tenía que admitir que era muy buena.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? ¿Pensabas que me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente?

- Aun no me pongo serio, pequeña.- dijo con ojos entornados y maliciosos.- Sólo estoy jugando un poco. Es más, ni siquiera necesitaré esto para ganarte.- dijo arrogante lanzando el kunai hacia el tronco de lanzamientos e incrustándolo justo en el centro del blancos. El chico levantó una ceja con altanería.

Hinata volvió a sonreír lanzando el suyo de la misma forma que él lo había hecho y enterrándolo en el centro también. El turno de sonreír fue para Sasuke. Hinata se puso en guardia y comenzó otro ataque de inmediato. Sasuke de nuevo se vio sorprendido cuando ella hizo un movimiento elegante y alcanzó a impactarle una patada en el vientre. Hinata se pasó la lengua los labios.

- Espero no haberte lastimado…

- Ni siquiera lo sentí.- dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

- Y yo que pensaba acercarme a sobarte.- dijo con tono juguetón. Él enarcó una ceja.

- Te dije que aun no me pongo serio, Hime.

- Tal vez enfocarías mejor tus ataques, si dejaras de verme… los pechos.

La reacción fue inmediata, la mirada oscura de Sasuke se dirigió hacia las cumbres que emergían orgullosas en la delantera de la chica. Unas gotas de sudor se perdían en la unión se ambos senos. Sasuke deseó ser esas afortunadas gotas. La lujuria desató una vez más a sus hormonas, que al parecer con el sólo hecho de ver a Hinata Hyuuga parecían alocarse en un instante. Sasuke aspiró con fuerza.

Fue una distracción de segundos que Hinata aprovechó para lanzar otro ataque continuo de taijutsu sobre su oponente. Con las piernas trataba de acertar golpes bajos mientras con codos y manos intentaba pegar en el pecho o cabeza para dejar fuera de combate al pelinegro. Y de nueva cuenta volvió a asestar una patada, esta vez en uno de los costados de Sasuke. El pelinegro se llevó una mano hacia el lado golpeado.

* * *

Suigetsu entrecerró los ojos, notó que Sasuke contraía la cara como si le doliera. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Pensó en ir a buscar a la bruja de Karin pero se contuvo. ¿Qué tal si en esa pequeña ausencia sucedía algo interesante? No, no podía ser nada grave se dijo acallando su conciencia.

* * *

- ¿Dolió?- dijo Hinata.

- Ni un poco.

- Así que no te pondrás serio aún… veamos si con esto me enfrentas de verdad.

Sasuke la miró tomar impulso saltando hacia atrás y llegando hasta sus cosas para hacerse de su katana. La chica sonrió con malicia. Hinata blandió la espada en el aire. Después con ambas manos sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura sin apartar nunca la mirada de Sasuke.

- ¿Ahora si te pondrás serio Sasuke-kun?

El chico la miró absorto… ¡Kami-sama! Hinata era la mujer más sensual que hubiera hecho el creador.

- Creo que ya no tengo opción Hinata…

De nueva cuenta ella se lanzó sobre Sasuke. Esta vez el pelinegro se movió muy rápido, demasiado. Era tal la agilidad que no parecía que hubiera alguien capaz de poder seguir sus movimientos con la vista. Aun con eso Hinata seguía atacándole. Entonces de pronto Sasuke logró golpearle uno de los antebrazos haciendo que soltara su espada y haciéndose él de ella. Pero después con un rápido deslizamiento de una de sus piernas, Hinata pudo zancadillearlo, cayendo ambos sobre el suelo.

Sin embargo Sasuke fue más ágil otra vez. Enredó sus piernas en las de ella y en un girar de caderas logró posicionarse de inmediato sobre Hinata. Se acercó al sonrosado rostro de su contrincante que respiraba con agitación.

- Parece… que he ganado.- dijo él con una sonrisa mientras la sujetaba de una mano.

- ¿Lo crees?…- contestó ella

Sasuke miró de reojo la otra mano libre de la chica, observando que Hinata podía en cualquier momento hacerse de unos de los kunais que había tirados junto a ella. Y no se equivocó, ella sujetó uno. El pelinegro torció una mueca divertida.

* * *

Suigetsu no cabía en asombro. Incrédulo, veía a Sasuke quien ahora volvía a sonreír de nueva cuenta. Esta vez de forma rara, como divertido. ¡Vaya que sí estaba diferente! El Hozuki desvió por un momento su atención del Uchiha al escuchar ruidos cerca. Seguramente Karin venía, de soslayo la observó acercarse. Suigetsu dirigió su atención otra vez a Sasuke y su satisfactoria sonrisa ¿En qué rayos estaría pensando el Uchiha?

En ese momento el pelinegro se movió ligeramente, dejando a la vista de Suigetsu un visible cambio en su anatomía masculina. Ahora el de cabello plateado tenía bastante claro que pensamientos habían en la mente de Sasuke.

- ¡Pero qué sorpresa, Uchiha! –susurró Suigetsu sumamente divertido.

* * *

Tal pareciera que Hinata no se daría por vencida, Sasuke se inclinó más hacia ella apresando con más fuerza las piernas de la morena entre las suyas. Luego dirigió la hoja filosa de la katana hacia el cuello de Hinata.

- He dicho que he ganado, Hime

Hinata suspiró. Las respiraciones rápidas provocadas por el esfuerzo hacían subir y bajar sus pechos de tal modo que Sasuke sonrió al verlos, humedeciéndose los labios otra vez. El pelinegro la vio estremecerse y luego morderse el labio. Podía notar el deseo que comenzaba a anidarse en esos ojos perlados. La morena soltó el kunai. Hinata estaba tendida e indefensa debajo de Sasuke. totalmente vencida, con su largo cabello azulino completamente esparcido en el suelo, pero aun así sonría.

- Esta bien, me rindo.- aceptó mirando los ojos negros de su vencedor.-… ¿Qué quieres?

- En verdad tengo que decirlo, Hime.- dijo casi sobre sus labios.

- Quiero escucharlo…- dijo ella.

Sasuke sonrió de manera maliciosa. Se acercó al oído a susurrarle que era lo que exactamente quería hacer con ella. El rostro de Hinata se inundó de un intenso rubor. Sasuke la escuchó jadear cuando le mordisqueó la oreja.

- Soy toda tuya, Sasuke-kun…-dijo con un tono aterciopelado.

Y así era, pensó él. Hinata era sólo suya.

Sasuke lanzó la katana sujetando ambas manos de la chica cortando la distancia que los separaba, recostándose sobre ella para al fin besarla con ardor. Hinata le dio la bienvenida enroscándole las caderas con sus piernas.

* * *

Karin miró a Suigetsu, la chica entornó los ojos con molestia.

- ¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar a Sasuke-kun, Reptil?

Suigetsu se llevó un dedo a la boca en señal de que guardara silencio, luego con un movimiento de dedo índice le instó a acercarse. Karin iba a pasar de largo, si Sasuke les descubría se les iba a armar de nuevo. Pero la curiosidad le pudo. Llegó hasta el chico de los dientes afilados. Miró a Suigetsu, y este le señaló con un movimiento de cabeza el estado de Sasuke. Suigetsu sonrió ampliamente al ver a Karin sonrojarse por completo ante la escena.

- Eres un pervertido, Suigetsu.- le susurró la chica con las mejillas rojas como un tomate.

-Insisto.- murmuró el Hozuki con gesto soñador. – Deberíamos tener una cámara de fotos para momentos tan únicos como estos…

Los compañeros de Sasuke miraban, Suigetsu claramente divertido y Karin ultra ruborizada, la enorme erección que en ese instante se podía notar perfectamente por debajo de las sabanas del futón en el que yacía acostado y aún dormido Sasuke Uchiha.

Karin desvió la mirada, aunque se mostrara reacia a voltear de nuevo, en sus ojos había un brillo de diversión. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Sasuke si mirara una foto de él en esas condiciones y tomada por ellos? Seguramente los mataba…

- Me preguntó con quien…

Suigetsu no terminó su comentario. Sasuke le dio la respuesta en ese momento.

- Aahhh, Hinata…

- ¡Vaya con Sasuke! – soltó Suigetsu emocionado, ahogando una carcajada.

- ¡Cállate, baka! – susurró Karin.- Vámonos de aquí…

- Espera, cariño, esto se pondrá mejor.- dijo Suigetsu atrapándola de la mano. Karin se puso del color de su cabello.

- No me llames "cariño", Lagartija.- dijo soltándose con brusquedad y dándole con los nudillos en el brazo.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Estás loca! ¡En qué momento te dije así!- siseó Suigetsu.

* * *

Los orbes del Uchiha estaban más oscuros que nunca. Un enorme placer delirante le llegaba con cada vaivén de caderas. Hinata estaba debajo de él, hermosa, cálida y desnuda. Moviéndose a la par, en perfecta sincronía. Un sueño hecho realidad…

- Sasuke-kun, no pares...

El pelinegro se excitó más con esa petición.

- Aahhh Hinata.- jadeó, aumentando el ritmo.

A lo lejos le comenzaron a llegar unas voces conocidas. Una discusión. Sin duda las voces eran de Suigetsu y Karin. Pero ¿Por qué podía escucharles? ¿En donde estaban?

Eso no importó cuando giró a Hinata para ponerla encima de él. Sasuke se deleitó con el espectáculo.

- Hermosa… - dijo con pasión. El pelinegro cerró momentáneamente los ojos. Por más que intentaba seguía escuchando la discusión.

- ¡Suéltame, ya! –dijo una voz chillona.

Entonces, el suelo se sintió menos duro para Sasuke. El moreno abrió los ojos de nuevo. Un horrible color grisáceo fue todo lo que vio. ¿A dónde había ido su hermosa mujer? Esa que estaba, apenas hacía unos segundos, desnuda sobre él.

El suelo suave era el viejo futón en el que dormía, el color gris que miraba era el del techo de su apartamento… ¡Kuso! Todo había sido un… ¡¡sueño!!

Volteó hacia la puerta y ahí estaban ese par de idiotas. En ese momento Suigetsu sujetaba de las muñecas a una furiosa Karin. Ambos voltearon al ver al pelinegro. Sin quererlo Karin bajó la mirada directamente hacia cierta parte anatómica de Sasuke, sonrojándose de nueva cuenta y volteando al otro extremo.

- ¡Ohayo, Sasuke! - dijo Suigetsu, aun sujetando a Karin.- Ese era un buen Sueño, ¿Ne? – comentó con un guiño

Sasuke contrajo la mirada. ¿Cómo sabía Suigetsu…?

- ¿Ne, Sasuke?- siguió el otro.- Cúbrete o nuestra recatada compañera se va a desmayar en cualquier momento.

- ¡Cállate, idiota! - chilló Karin.

El pelinegro miró hacia abajo, justo a donde le había indicado Suigetsu con un movimiento de cabeza. Un gran bulto, a la altura de su ingle, sobresalía vistosamente por entre la sábana. Sasuke jaló una de las almohadas.

- ¡¡Largo!!- gritó el Uchiha con unas pinceladas de rosa en sus mejillas.

Karin dio un respingo. Suigetsu sólo se encogió de hombros. El par salió de la habitación que Sasuke y Suigetsu compartían. Este ultimo aun murmuraba lo de comprar una cámara. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó con ellos. Completamente bañado. Suigetsu terminaba de comer uno de esos ramens instantáneos que tanto adoraba Naruto, mientras que Karin bebía un poco de café.

- Nada como una buena ducha fría para calmar los ánimos, ¿ne?.- sonrió el Hozuki.

- Te lo advierto Suigetsu…

El Hozuki calló. Sasuke se acercó a la jarra del café sirviéndose una taza. Ingirió despacio, estaba bastante caliente. Pero aun así pudo degustar el sabor único del líquido. Debía reconocer que Karin sabía prepararlo bien. Los tres comieron en silencio. Después de dos tazas de café y un poco de pan, Sasuke se sintió menos malhumorado. Se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su habitación. Se cargó su equipo y un saco con herramientas prestadas por Kakashi. Debía seguir en las reparaciones de su casa.

- Vamonos.- dijo Sasuke al volver.

Karin ya estaba lista, aun parecía algo renuente a mirarlo. La bolsa que portaba la de cabellos encendidos estaba atiborrada de cosas. Suigetsu les miró de soslayo, seguía lavándose los dientes. Sus cosas estaban tiradas a un lado de la mesa.

- Date prisa, Reptil.- empezó Karin.

Suigetsu le rodó los ojos. Terminó de enjuagarse secándose con la palma de la mano. Luego se acercó corriendo al refrigerador tomando algo de fruta.

- Listo.- dijo el chico.

- ¡Hey! ¡Eso es mío, baka!

- Luego te lo repongo, sanguijuela.- dijo díscolo.

- Por tu bien espero que lo hagas.- dijo con una mirada tan filosa como la sonrisa que tenia Suigetsu.- ¡Ya vámonos! Por tu culpa se nos hará más tarde…- siguió la chica.

Sasuke se limitó a salir sin decirles una palabra más. Algo raro porque siempre intervenía para hacerlos callar. El par lo miró. Karin contrariada, Suigetsu divertido. ¿De verdad, Sasuke estaba cohibido?

Los tres salieron del pequeño departamento rumbo al distrito Uchiha. La gente les seguía de reojo. Siempre que se les veían juntos, los grupitos de curiosos se reunían a cuchichear. Sasuke le dirigió miradas tan frías que nadie se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos. El Uchiha no aguanto más a los chismosos subiendo de un brinco a las partes altas de la villa.

- Buena idea, Sasuke-kun. Avanzaremos más rápido así. Si este baka no se hubiera tardado…

- Pero si fue Sasuke quien se durmió no yo.- dijo Suigetsu mirando con malicia al pelinegro.- Iba a despertarte pero se veía que disfrutabas tanto tu sueño…

El pelinegro apretó los labios, un leve sonrojo se pudo notar.

- Basta Suigetsu…

- Vamos, Sasuke. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Yo te entiendo.- dijo solidario, Sasuke seguía sin apartar la vista del camino.- Serás muy Uchiha y todo eso pero pues eres un chico, con deseos como cualquiera, a todos nos suele pasar… claro que más jovencitos…- continúo el de cabellos plateados. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con furia.- Te apuesto que esto le pasa hasta a… Karin.

- ¡Nani!- soltó la otra.

- Confiésalo Bruja… hasta tú debes de tener esa clase de sueños. – asintió Suigetsu muy seguro. La cara que tenía Karin era para partirse de risa.- No digas con quien...- se apresuró a comentar. - Sólo di que sí para que Sasuke se sienta menos tímido por sus sueños calenturientos.

- ¡¡Vete al diablo Suigetsu!! – dijeron ambos al unísono. Suigetsu se encogió de hombros. Sabía que Sasuke no le haría nada pero mejor no abusaba de su suerte, así que el resto del camino guardó silencio.

* * *

Avistaron los terrenos Uchiha. Sasuke no pudo evitar tensar el rostro. Ese lugar pareciera azotarle la cara con los recuerdos dolorosos. Aunque Sasuke también pudo recordar uno agradable que había sucedido en ese lugar hacía exactamente dieciséis años. El rostro sonriente de su madre con un pequeño hakama y el gesto sereno de Itachi con su primer juego de kunais aparecieron en su mente. Sasuke soltó con pesadez el aire que se había alojado en sus pulmones.

Iba a volver a hacer de ese distrito un hogar habitable. Si era sincero él solo nunca podría haber vuelto "habitable" ese lugar, en ningún significado posible que pudiera tener la palabra. Tenía que admitir que la presencia vigorosa de sus molestos compañeros comenzaba a mermar el ambiente lúgubre. Nunca podría dejar de agradecer a Naruto, Sakura y ahora a Suigetsu, Karin el estar con él en su nuevo reinicio.

-¡Ohayo chicos!- saludó una Sakura emocionada al mirar a los recién llegados, recibiendo el saludo devuelta.

- ¡Wow!- dijo Suigetsu que llegaba hasta ellos.- Ustedes si se toman en serio eso de la reparación y la llegada temprano, ¿ne? ¿Durmieron aquí o qué? – el chico miraba sorprendido el enorme avance.

- Llegamos un poco antes de las ocho.- dijo la pelirrosa.

- A ustedes al parecer se les pegaron las sabanas, ttebayo. - dijo Naruto al verlos.

El rubio, despojado de su camisa, estaba sentado sobre una de las cercas que Ino había improvisado con ayuda de Sai para proteger el jardín. Eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana y Sasuke les había citado a las ocho. Se suponía que llegaría antes, trabajar lo más temprano posible; tenían que aprovechar la luz del sol porque aun no contaban con energía eléctrica en el distrito. El más interesado en meterle prisa a las reparaciones era él. Pero por el momento el atolondrado de Naruto tenía la razón. Claro que él nunca se lo diría así que ignoró el comentario del rubio.

- Nos tardamos por culpa del baka de Suigetsu.- dijo Karin bajando la bolsa atiborrada y mirando de reojo a Sakura.

- Bueno no importa, Sasuke-kun... - sonrió Sakura comenzando a decirle todo lo que habían hecho antes de que apareciera. Un gran progreso; gracias nuevamente al jutsu multisombras del rubio y a su energía inagotable. - Naruto es increíble ¿no lo crees?- dijo la chica abrazando al rubio. Naruto enrojeció haciendo que se notaran más sus particulares marcas en las mejillas.- Claro que sin mi supervisión esto seguramente estaría peor que mejor. Ya conoces a Naruto.- dijo mirando a Sasuke.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – se quejó el rubio. Sakura sonrió divertida.

- Admítelo eres un desastre sin mí.- dijo traviesa. Naruto volvió a sonrojarse.

- Hai, soy mejor contigo… y más feliz, ttebayo.- murmuró girándose para besarle justo en los labios.

Un beso pequeño pero exacto para hacer a la pelirrosa sonrojarse por completo. Sasuke rodó los ojos, era demasiado temprano para sus muestras de afecto.

- ¡Hey! No coman pan delante del hambriento.- comentó Suigetsu, Sakura y Naruto no lo notaron pero Sasuke pareció tensarse.

- Sasuke-kun ya que Naruto y yo adelantamos lo de las ventanas, creo que cuando terminemos deberíamos continuar con el ala norte. Podríamos ir a dar un vistazo para ver en que empezar primero, después de que acabemos lo de las ventanas. – dijo la chica de ojos verdes.- Ustedes pueden seguir en eso de las puertas, el piso y las vigas del tejado.

- Se supone que lo del ala norte lo dejaríamos para cuando termináramos la parte principal de la casa.- dijo el pelinegro.

- Pues estoy de acuerdo con Sakura, Sasuke-kun.- intervino la de gafas.- Cuando llegue Ino, seremos tres y terminaremos bastante rápido lo de las ventanas. Me parece bien que se adelante en otra cosa.

Sasuke pareció pensarlo. Karin y Sakura de nuevo de acuerdo. ¿Había algo detrás de tan buena química repentina? Sasuke contrajo el rostro, tenía que dejar a un lado sus suspicacias. Sakura y Karin querían ayudar y ya, no planeaban nada.

- Está bien.- resolvió.

Sakura pareció estremecerse de gusto, Karin se cruzó de brazos complacida.

- Entonces démonos prisa Karin.- dijo la pelirrosa con la mirada brillante.

- Bien. Nos vemos en un rato entonces.- dijo una serena Karin de nuevo acomodándose las gafas y dirigiéndose junto con Sakura hacia el ala norte, en donde estaba el antiguo dojo de entrenamiento del clan Uchiha.

Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia ambas. No, ahí había algo sospechoso. Karin parecía muy tranquila y Sakura demasiado amable.

* * *

Una hora después llegó Sai sin Ino. El ex raíz excusó la ausencia de su novia diciendo que había surgido un pedido inesperado en la florería que debía arreglar personalmente pero que llegaría en unos minutos más. Luego de un rato en que Sasuke le indicara a Sai que era lo que haría, en compañía de Naruto, todos trabajaban de nuevo en tranquilo silencio. Un ambiente que le parecía a Sasuke más sospechoso aún.

En efecto Ino llegó. Fue corriendo a saludar a los chicos, preguntó a Sasuke que haría. El Uchiha le dio las instrucciones, la rubia hizo un saludo militar para luego sonreír al ver que a Sasuke no le había hecho gracia alguna el gesto. Ino hizo una mueca, esperaba que Sasuke no se subiera por las paredes de enfado cuando supiera que era lo que estaban haciendo. La chica dejó sus divagaciones momentáneas, se aproximó a dar un beso rápido a Sai y terminó por dirigirse con la misma rapidez hacia donde estaban Karin y Sakura.

* * *

Las chicas sentían que el día transcurría muy lento. O tal vez sólo era que estaban muy emocionadas. Karin parecía la más emocionada de las tres. Nunca había hecho algo así. Su convivencia con la gente se había remitido a trabajar sin mantener ningún lazo, ni siquiera de camaradería ya no hablar de amistad. Y mucho menos con mujeres, siendo sincera le gustaba los particulares modos de ser de la rubia y la pelirrosa. Lo que más le agradaba era que parecía tenerles sin cuidado que Sasuke se molestara o no con lo planeaban hacer.

En ese momento se encontraba en el dojo, acomodando unas cintas de colores que Sakura le había encargado comprar. Se levantaba de puntillas sobre un banquillo tratando de poner la dichosa cinta los mas alto posible. Unos ojos recorrieron divertidos sus piernas.

- ¿Que haces Karin? - se escuchó decir a espaldas de la chica. Una dura, fría y conocida voz.

A Karin el corazón le amenazó con detenerse. La chica se dio la vuelta con el estomago pesándole como piedra.

- ¿Te asustaste, lombriz? – la sonrisa se dibujó descarada en el rostro de Suigetsu.

- ¡Baka, voy a matarte!- dijo Karin enfadada. El muy idiota había fingido la voz de Sasuke para tomarle el pelo. Suigetsu hizo caso omiso al semblante de la chica.

- Sasuke se va a molestar con lo pretenden hacer hoy. Ya sabes que no es muy sociable que digamos…

- No habrá extraños sólo nosotros, sus amigos. Y no es la gran cosa, es algo muy pequeño.- dijo, bajando y armando otro moño.- Además Ino y la frentuda fueron las que insistieron…- dijo Karin restándole importancia

- ¿Las culparas a ellas si Sasuke se enfada? Vaya si eres traicionera, zanahoria.- dijo el chico, la otra le ignoró.- Ya quiero ver la cara de Sasuke cuando sepa de todo esto.- los ojillos le brillaron.- Oye, cuatro ojos… – Karin le miró de soslayo.- No te está quedando mal...- murmuró para irse después.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ser menos intenso, la tarde comenzaba a caer. El pelinegro volvió a dejar momentáneamente las labores de las puertas para darse una vuelta y ver como marchaban las cosas. Suigetsu refunfuñaba que Sasuke aprovechaba esa "supervisión" para dejarle todo el trabajo a él. Sai y Naruto iban muy bien con la reparación del piso, Sasuke tenía que aceptar que por primera vez le agradaba ver más de un Naruto deambulando por ahí. Los clones de su amigo eran de mucha ayuda. Aunque Naruto debía estar gastando mucha energía.

Las chicas también lo hacían bien aunque casi siempre las encontraba diciéndose casi en susurros sus conversaciones, cosa rara en ellas ya que esas tres eran las integrantes del género femenino más escandalosas que había conocido. Lo más extraño era que cada vez que iba a verlas sólo encontraba a dos trabajando. Cuando no faltaba Karin, no estaba Sakura o Ino. La rubia era la que faltaba en ese momento. El pelinegro se acercó a ellas. Las otras dos le miraron con ojos inocentes, demasiado.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Hai, Sasuke-kun.- se apresuró a decir Sakura.- Dentro de un rato continuaremos en el ala norte.

- ¿Sasuke-san? – dijo Sai a sus espaldas. El Uchiha volteó.- Ya no tenemos clavos.

- Gomen teme. No soy muy bueno en la carpintería, ttebayo.- dijo Naruto que acaba de llegar al lugar.

- Suigetsu compró más ayer. Pregúntale en dónde los tiene.

- Gomen, Sasuke.- dijo el otro apareciendo, luego con una sonrisilla añadió.- Olvidé comprarlos… pero ya que tú te dedicas sólo a dar órdenes por qué no vas a comprar unos a la ferretería.

- ¡Baka! No le hables así a Sasuke-kun.- se apresuró a defenderle Karin.- Aunque el cerdo de Suigetsu tiene razón, Sasuke-kun. Podrías salir y despejarte un poco de tanto trabajo.- sugirió con ojos soñadores.

Todos permanecían expectantes esperando su respuesta. Sasuke entornó la mirada, luego hizo una ligera mueca.

- Muy bien, basta.- dijo de pronto el pelinegro.- ¿Qué diablos es todo esto?

Ya no había duda alguna, algo escondían. Primero había estado la actitud de las chicas. Esa aparente apacibilidad con que trabajaban él no se la tragaba. Después a pesar de ser muy tarde Naruto y Suigetsu aun no se quejaban ni armaban escándalo por la comida. Y por último, hacía apenas unos segundos Suigetsu parecía querer hacerlo salir, además que era por mucho bastante sospechoso que Karin se mostrara de acuerdo en algo dicho por Suigetsu.

Los cinco le miraron desconcertados.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Sakura.

- No crean que soy estúpido. Sé que están haciendo algo.- los cinco comenzaron a dedicarse miradas nerviosas.- Son los peores a la hora de fingir. ¿Dónde está Ino?

- Está en el dojo. Fue a… a… dejar unas cosas.- contestó Sakura nerviosa.

Sin que los demás lo previeran, Sasuke se desplazó con increíble velocidad a la salida. Con rumbo directo a donde se encontraba Ino. Los otro cinco corrieron tan rápido como pudieron tras él pero antes de que el pelinegro llegara al salón Ino salió a su encuentro.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? –dijo la rubia sonriendo.

En cuestión de un segundo, Karin sintió que el chakra de Sasuke cambiaba. La chica soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Un veloz shuriken, lanzado por el Uchiha, cruzó de súbito la distancia entre él y la rubia, incrustándose en esta ultima que desaparecía en una fumarada vaga. Con el Sharingan activado se había dado cuenta fácilmente que esa Ino había sido sólo uno de los clones sombra de Naruto.

- ¿Espero que no sea lo que estoy imaginando, bakas?- apuntó Sasuke con voz fría. Los otros cinco sólo suspiraron derrotados. Sasuke era un hueso difícil de roer.

* * *

Veloz como un rayo, Ino Yamanaka corría a todo lo que daba por la zona de comercios de Konoha. Había sido muy buena idea dejar todo listo en la mañana y que al volver se dedicara únicamente a llevarse su encargo. Sasuke se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa. De pequeñas cuando eran sus fansgirls (la chica sonrió ante la absurda definición) nunca tuvieron oportunidad de hacerle algo como eso. Ahora como sus amigas, les alegraba poder hacerlo. Y esta vez era con un cariño genuino y no con una ridícula intención de romance rosa.

Iba tan ensimismada que al doblar chocó con alguien. Lo que llevaba salió volando por los aires. Los ojos azules siguieron con horror como el delicado encargo caía, sin nada que lo detuviera, lejos de su alcance, directo a estamparse al duro pavimento. Para alivio de Ino, unas agiles manos lo rescataron centímetros antes de tocar el suelo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Cuál es la prisa Ino?

- ¿Sabes que si eso se hubiera estrellado en el piso, tres furiosas kunoichis, dos hambrientos shinobis y un hermoso pintor te habrían hecho picadillo, Kiba?

- Tú fuiste la que no se fijó.- replicó el Inuzuka.

Pero Ino ignoró al chico, al mirar quien lo acompañaba. El equipo ocho estaba enfrente de ella. Shino miró el pastel que sostenía su compañero, después lanzó una mirada furtiva a su compañera de cabellos azabaches. Hinata observó el postre con cierta sorpresa.

- ¿Es… es para Sasuke-kun?- le preguntó la chica. Era más que obvio, tenía su nombre inscrito en él.

- Hai. Y estoy segura que le encantaría que tú estés allí. Sería un regalo estupendo.- dijo con ojos picaros

- ¡Ino!- chilló Hinata.

- Calma, Hinata. No hay por qué ponerse así. Los tres sabemos lo que hay entre Sasuke y tú.- dijo la chica.

Hinata fue inundada por un intenso rubor. Sí, se suponía que ellos lo sabían, pero no esperaba que Ino supiera que alguien más aparte de ella y Sai estuvieran enterados. Luego, Hinata junto con Shino dirigieron miradas hacia Kiba.

- ¡Me acorraló! – soltó Kiba.

Así había sido, no contenta con lo que había visto ese día en el edificio de la Hokage, Ino aun tenia la duda de la pelea de Sasuke con los miembros masculinos el equipo ocho. Sacarle la verdad a Kiba había sido muy fácil. Por ese motivo le había elegido con Shino nunca lo habría logrado.

- Descuida nadie más aparte de nosotros lo sabe, Hinata. Entonces, ¿vienes?

Los nervios empezaron a presentarse en Hinata. Nunca había estado con Sasuke entre tanta gente. La relación entre ellos, era así literal, sólo entre ellos. Sin nadie más que los observara o estuviera presente.

- ¿Sasuke-kun, sabe?

- ¡Claro que no!- lle aclaró Ino, Hinata pasó saliva con dificultad. No creía que a Sasuke le gustara eso. - Lo más emocionante es que ni siquiera lo sospecha.- canturreó la rubia.

Hinata le dirigió miradas nerviosas a sus compañeros.

* * *

- ¡Pero Sasuke-kun! ¡Onegai!- chilló Sakura

- ¡Vamos, teme! No seas tan amargado, ttebayo…- rezongó Naruto.

- ¡Sasuke-kun trabajamos tanto para esto!- dijo acongojada Karin. Suigetsu se dedicaba a mirar con resignación a Sasuke, ese chico nunca cambiaría.

El Uchiha estaba de espaldas a ellos con los brazos cruzados y una vena frontal a punto de estallarle. Esos entrometidos… Él no soportaba esas cosas. Le molestaba el bullicio, el ambiente absurdo que rodeaba a esos festejos.

Alzó la vista, rodando sus ojos negros. La vena punzó más. Ridículo, todo era ridículo.

Unos coloridos listones armados en moños junto con unos brillantes globos, todo en colores azul y rojo, engalanaban las paredes del salón de entrenamiento. En frente del gran emblema de los Uchiha, ubicado justo en medio de una de las paredes laterales, una gran tabla que servía como improvisada mesa lucía repleta de vasos, platos, gorritos y una multitud de pequeños bocadillos. Sasuke dio un paso, enrollando el pie en unas de las tantas serpentinas que adornaban el cenizo piso de madera. Alrededor de él, millones de papelitos metálicos y confeti lucían regados en el suelo. Sasuke lanzó una patada al espiral de papel que no quería soltársele.

Una fiesta de cumpleaños. Le habían armado una maldita fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños. Y él abominaba ambas: Las fiestas y las sorpresas.

- No me interesa todo lo que hayan hecho, detesto todo esto.

- ¡Oh, anda Sasuke! Sabemos que no te gustan estas cosas pero sólo seremos nosotros.- intentó Suigetsu.

-Sasuke-san, tal vez esto te haga pensarlo mejor... – dijo Sai muy seriamente, el pelinegro le miró, hubo un silencio esperanzador.-…El pastel será de chocolate y fresas.

¡Genial! Un pastel. Detestaba los dulces.

- Decidido, me largo.- dijo jalando la puerta corrediza que daba hacia la parte trasera del salón. Pero antes de que saliera por completo, otra voz hizo acto de presencia.

- ¡Eehh! ¿Sasuke-kun a dónde vas? – sonó en ese momento a sus espaldas Ino. Sasuke se giró un poco

- Tú a donde crees que…

- ¡Sorpresa! –gritó la rubia divertida.

Junto a la baka que acababa de gritar, que sostenía un oscuro pastel adornado en los contornos con rojas fresas, se encontraba todo el equipo ocho. Por más que trató, Sasuke no pudo evitar el salto descomunal que el corazón le había dado al ver unos brillantes ojos perlados.

- Konichiwa, Sa…Sasuke-kun…- dijo ella con nerviosismo.

* * *

Comenzaba a caer la noche, dentro de poco la luz del día ya no sería suficiente para dar claridad en el distrito Uchiha. La fiesta no sorpresa de cumpleaños de Sasuke casi llegaba a su termino.

Al final Shino era quien había logrado la hazaña de convencer a Sasuke. A regañadientes el Uchiha había entrado de nuevo.

Con cara fruncida se había acercado a echarle una ojeada al pastel en cuyo centro estaba dibujado el emblema Uchiha y su nombre en color crema. Sintió ganas de utilizar el Mangekyu Sharingan en las tres odiosas chica que, aprovechando que se había descuidado llevado por la curiosidad, lo abrazaron de improviso y gritaron emocionadas "¡¡¡Kya!!! ¡¡¡Omedetou, Sasuke-kun!!!" Al puro estilo de sus días en la academia. Las tres podrían haber hecho escuchar a un sordo. Con Naruto y Suigetsu no se contuvo, les envió directamente al suelo con sendos empujones, cuando quisieron abrazarle de la misma forma que las otras lunáticas. Hubo un momento en que los agraviados tuvieron que detenerle cuando casi se lanzó sobre Sai cuando esté le abrazó y le manchó la cara con chocolate. Los del equipo de ocho simplemente se dedicaban a mirar. De vez en vez Sasuke, ligeramente sonrojado, miraba de reojo a Hinata. Ella simplemente le sonreía.

- Yo que pensaba que Suigetsu no tenía fondo.- dijo una Karin sorprendida.

- Naruto siempre ha sido de un apetito sorprendente.- dijo Shino.

En ese momento, dentro del dojo, sentados en círculo seguían disfrutando de los últimos minutos de la fiesta. Un encantado Naruto, quien había hecho las adecuadas presentaciones de Suigetsu y Karin con los chicos del equipo ocho, comía su ración octava del día. Aunque Suigetsu y Kiba le seguían muy de cerca con seis cada uno. Karin contrajo el rostro al ver que el rubio se dirigía a la mesa por novena ocasión, o eso pretendió hasta que Sakura, aparentemente enfadada, le pidió que dejara comida para los demás. El rubio terminó por servirse sólo algo de beber.

- Así que tú clan es de tipo colmena.- indagó Karin. El de gafas asintió.- ¡Qué sorprendente! - dijo ella acomodándose la suyas.

- Y tú puedes hacer lectura de chakra a cualquier distancia.- comentó Shino.

- Así es.- Karin le sonrió.

- No dudo que Hokage te admita. Hacen falta buenos ninjas de rastreo en Konoha. Tu habilidad es asombrosa.- admitió Shino con su voz calma.

- Arigato.- dijo con un leve sonrojo y otra sonrisa.

Suigetsu observaba al par que usaba gafas. Le sorprendió ver a Karin con ese semblante, de pronto los onigiris ya no le parecieron tan buenos, o tal vez ya había comido demasiado.

Ino bromeaba junto con Sai sobre lo que tendría que lidiar Sakura si se casaba con el rubio o lo que tendría que padecer Naruto con las comidas de la pelirrosa. Hinata sonreía, aunque hablaba sólo de vez en cuando. Junto a ella, Kiba no le perdía la vista a Sasuke, quien estaba sentado junto a su compañera.

- Hinata ¿Nunca has estado en los terrenos Uchiha, cierto? – dijo Ino. La chica negó.- ¿Por qué no van a dar una vuelta? – Ino dirigió su mirada al pelinegro.- Así tomas algo de aire Sasuke-kun y Hinata conoce el lugar.

- Yo tampoco los conozco.- murmuró Kiba tratando de inmiscuirse en el paseo.

Sasuke miró sin emoción al castaño. Shino hizo una ligera mueca. La rubia le miró con gesto amenazador. Sai sonrió.

- Ino, yo… yo no creo que sea buena idea.- dijo la Hyuuga intentando dominar los nervios.

- Pues yo estoy harto de estar aquí.- dijo Sasuke levantándose. Hinata tragó con fuerza. - ¿Vienes, Hinata? – preguntó con un levísimo rubor cubriéndole las mejillas.

- Hai.- apenas se escuchó. La oji perla había dudado pero nunca podría negarle nada a Sasuke cuando se mostraba de esa manera.

* * *

Las tonalidades del crepúsculo le conferían al cielo un aspecto extraordinario. Ambos morenos caminaban en silencio. Sasuke llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos, Hinata entrelazadas. Sentía unas ganas enormes de juguetear con los pulgares como cuando era niña y el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella. Llegaron a la parte sur del distrito Uchiha, en donde se encontraba los vestigios de un pequeño huerto. Los arboles ralos, casi todos secos, y el suelo totalmente desnudo le daban un aires fantasmal al lugar. Un pequeño estanque, casi seco, cubierto completamente de plantas que se apretujaban dentro, el único que se resistía a morir en ese lugar. Hinata echó una ojeada, en años anteriores debió haber sido un hermoso sitio para pasar la tarde.

- Ino te convenció de asistir, ¿cierto? –dijo él de pronto. Ella asintió.

- Regresábamos de entrenar y nos la topamos en el centro. No creí que lo de la fiesta te agradara.- Sasuke le miró de soslayo.- No eres de los que les gusten las sorpresas.

- Esos bakas.- el chico apenas habló.- Aunque el verte aquí sí fue una sorpresa que me gustó.- la mirada y la sonrisa hicieron que Hinata se sonrojara.- ¿Sabes que eres la chica con más sonrojos he visto en toda mi vida, Hinata?

La Hyuuga se tornó sorprendida por un momento, luego no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Ese comentario era el mismo que le había dicho una vez el pelirrojo de Suna. Sasuke la miró intrigado.

- Alguien me dijo una vez, exactamente lo que acabas de decirme.- las lunas brillaron. Sasuke arrugó la frente.- Alguien muy especial. Fue hace tanto tiempo.- la chica soltó un suspiro. El Uchiha enarcó una ceja.

- Ese "especial" –dijo con tono agrio- Fue el mismo con el que una vez te confundiste.

Hinata volvió a sonreír, luego dirigió sus ojos perlados hacia el moribundo estanque. Sasuke aún recordaba eso. Un suave "Hai" llegó a los oídos del pelinegro.

- Nunca me has dicho quien fue tu novio…

- No fue mi novio. - contestó sin apartar la vista de la maleza acuática.- Sólo nos besamos.

Sasuke sacó las manos del pantalón, para luego cruzar los brazos y desviar la mirada hacia unas ramas sin vida.

- Ya, sólo se besaron…- guardó silencio por unos segundos. Hinata le miró de soslayo volviendo a sonreír.- Imagino que el sujeto te besó tan mal que decidiste optar por eso de "la confusión".- dijo con su arrogancia.

- En realidad, yo fui quien lo besó.- un sonrojo volvió a aparecer.- Algo de lo que no me arrepiento.- confesó Hinata.

Los ojos de Sasuke le miraron de lleno después hizo un ligero mohín. ¿Ella lo había besado? Hinata debió haber sentido algo muy fuerte por ese sujeto para atreverse a besarlo. Y aun debía ser importante para que ella hablara y sonriera de esa manera al hacer memoria de él.

- ¿Y? ¿Quién es el misterioso sujeto? - dijo el chico resistiéndose a verla. Sentía una fuerte necesidad de saber si ese tipejo se encontraba rondando por allí en Konoha. Hinata lo miró divertida.

- No te lo diré.- dijo añadiendo más intriga al asunto. Sasuke gruñó.- ¿Por qué estas tan interesado en saber eso, Sasuke?

- Curiosidad…

- Ya, curiosidad. Suena lógico en ti.- comentó con algo de ironía.

- No pensarás que me molesta ese asunto de tu "chico especial".- dijo seco, luego la escuchó soltar una risita.

- Claro que no Sasuke-kun. ¿Por qué habría de enfadarte algo como eso? –Hinata le escucho bufar.

- Baka. ¿Por qué estaría celoso de un idiota que no conozco? – murmuró.

"¿Celoso?" Las lunas brillaron al escuchar esa palabra. Sasuke desvió la mirada de nuevo. "¡Kuso!" Era un idiota. Hinata sintió ganas de acercarse a besarlo al ver su contrariedad, pero no era el lugar más adecuado para hacer eso. Lo que no pudo evitar fue añadir con voz traviesa.

- Pero, sí lo conoces. Él es muy conocido en Konoha. Y en otros países…

- Olvídalo no me interesa saber…

- De hecho tuviste más de un combate con él.

- Hinata…

- Hai, hai. Ya no diré más.- pero una risa seguía bailando en los labios de la Hyuuga.

Siguieron callados por unos segundos. Sasuke volteó a verla otra vez con los ojos llenos de un brillo especial.

- Ahora que recuerdo, Hinata, aún no me has felicitado.- dijo cambiando abruptamente el tema.

- Dijiste a las chicas que te molestaban las felicitaciones y los abrazos.

- Tienes miedo de no poder quitar tus manos de mí, Hyuuga.- dijo, picándola.

Hinata no dijo nada, sólo sonrió, dándole la espalda.

Casi era de noche, el tiempo junto a Sasuke se había escurrido como agua entre las mano. Murmuró algo muy bajo, y las venas que rodeaban sus ojos perlados saltaron a la vista. Con el Byakugan visualizó los alrededores, investigando si había alguien cerca. Las otras ocho personas que los acompañaban aun permanecían dentro del dojo.

Sabiendo eso Hinata se sintió segura. Suspiró dándose la vuelta, perdiéndose en esos bellos lagos negros que le parecían los ojos de Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun… Omedetou.- dijo acercándose, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos.

Sasuke la apretó muy fuerte, le gustaba el perfume tan particular que desprendía Hinata y quería que se quedara en su ropa. La Hyuuga suspiró y sonrió al alejarse.

- ¿Sólo un abrazo? No habrá un beso como obsequio para el festejado.- murmuró con la chica aun entre sus brazos.

El pelinegro sonrió al verla acercarse de nuevo. Los labios se encontraron. Besar a Hinata definitivamente era algo de lo que nunca podría cansarse. Sentir la suavidad de sus labios, la calidez y el sabor de su boca. Mezclar sus alientos, sentir su lengua al principio tímida y después más audaz acariciando la suya le fascinaba. Se suponía que sería un beso suave, pero la urgencia que le provocaba ella con esa intensidad con que le estaba besando, estaba haciéndole de nuevo querer perder el control.

- Es… mejor parar esto, Hinata.- murmuró.

Al final, Sasuke fue quien cortó el encuentro apasionado, pero no dejó de abrazarla. Hinata lo apretó más a ella, temblaba. El corazón le latía como loco, sentía que las rodillas se le derretían. Quería que el aroma de Sasuke le acompañara en sus sueños de esa noche.

- ¡Eehh! ¡Qué pasa! ¿Hinata estás bien, ttebayo?

Naruto acababa de aparecer en la escena. El rubio miró con preocupación cómo Sasuke sostenía a una Hinata que parecía a punto de desmayarse. El pelinegro sintió como Hinata se quedaba inmóvil en sus brazos como una hermosa estatua de mármol, incluso escuchó que dejaba de respirar. Sasuke tragó con fuerza, apretó una mano de Hinata dándole a entender con eso que todo estaba bien.

- Hinata está bien, baka.- dijo Sasuke soltándola.

- Ha-Hai, Naruto-kun.- dijo con los labios temblorosos.- Es… es sólo que yo, etto… me sentí algo mareada.- asintió nerviosa

Naruto miraba, no muy convencido. de que Hinata se encontrara bien.

- Sasuke ¿Qué hiciste para que la pobre Hinata se sintiera mal, ttebayo?

- Ya te dije que ella está bien.

- Espero que no te estés portando con ella como la otra vez, teme.- dijo entrecerrando los ojos, viendo con claro recelo al Uchiha.- Hinata, yo te creo si me dices que el teme te hizo algo.

- No … no, Naruto-kun. Él ha sido muy… atento.- se apresuró a decir.- Sa-Sasuke-kun… puede ser bastante amable cuando lo intenta.

El aludido miró de reojo a Hinata. En frente de él, su amigo rubio enarcaba una ceja. "Sasuke atento y amable" eran tres palabras que ni siquiera el atolondrado Naruto podría imaginar ponerlas en una misma oración.

- ¡En serio!…- dijo el chico sorprendido.- Pues debe ser la conciencia de Sasuke, porque el teme no tiene nada de atento, y mucho menos de amable…

Sasuke apretó los labios. El semblante del Uchiha se tornó serio. Hinata se apresuró a darle un ligero codazo. El del Sharingan le observó de soslayo. Pasó un instante de mutismo entre ellos, cuando de pronto la Hyuuga le vio hacer una mueca de suficiencia. Entonces Hinata descubrió ese brillo travieso en los preciosos ojos negros, ese que conocía tan bien. El mismo que aparecía cuando el pelinegro iba a hacer uno de sus maliciosos comentarios.

- Lo que pasa, baka, es que Hinata es… diferente a los demás. - dijo con tono casual.

Naruto miró a la chica. Sí, él sabía que Hinata era algo rara. Hinata sentía el corazón en un puño, que pretendía Sasuke con eso. El pelinegro agregó mirándola con intensidad.

- Intento ser más atento con ella porque suele ponerse algo… "enferma" cuando yo me le acerco. Nauseas, mareo, sofocación…-

Los ojos de perla se abrieron sorprendidos al escuchar lo que Sasuke decía. Un carmesí comenzó a subir por el rostro de la chica. En ese momento el causante de su "enfermedad" le dedicó un pequeño guiño, acabando con eso de de robarle el poco aire que había en sus pobres pulmones.

- ¿No es cierto, Hinata? –dijo con un asomo de sonrisa.

Sin que Naruto se percatara, Sasuke pasó su mano por el trasero de la chica, apretando sus carnes suavemente. Hinata enrojeció por completo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies. El corazón le latió desbocado. Naruto estaba justo en frente de ellos, ¿Qué acaso Sasuke estaba loco? Se suponía que debía molestarse, pero lejos de eso súbitamente quiso sonreír.

- Sasuke… Ba-baka.- soltó la peliazul.

- ¿Enferma? –dijo el rubio, ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿Baka? – se sorprendió la pelirrosa que llegaba y había alcanzado a escuchar a Hinata.

Naruto y Sakura miraban ligeramente extrañados la rara escena que presenciaban. Primero porque nunca habían escuchado a Hinata hablar de esa forma, y mucho menos que a quien se lo dijera fuera a Sasuke. Pero sin duda lo que más sorprendidos los tenía era el ver que el Uchiha, a pesar de estar mirando hacia otro lado, sonreía. Ligeramente, pero era una verdadera y visible sonrisa. El rubio y la pelirrosa se miraron estupefactos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sasuke parecía feliz.

Continuará...

* * *

Nunca me había atrasado tanto.... ¡¡¡¡Gomene!!!!

Pero me esmeré como nunca para sacar este larguisísimo capitulo. ¡Madre tierra casi diez mil palabras!... Bueno o me apuraba o me jalaban los pies. XD (guiño a mis amigas, Amy y Lila, chicas amé el cartel). Tuve unos día muy dificiles, incluso no pude ni siquiera contestar sus rrs. Pero creo que ya estaré libre para ser mas responsable y subir mas rapidos las contis.

Así que agradezco a: Lain, SaBaKu No MeNnY, love-isaq, Mikan McBlack, Hiromi-kun, MyMi S.L, Lady Susan, Lilamedusa, flordezereso, helenhr, Mina-San86, aiko Uchiha, angela-hinata, HinataShakugan-15, Dark Amy-chan, Selyna Kou, johhana, Kamiry Hatake, FEGA, MaOkO, SoPhIe RuLeZ, RebeKyuubi, LuLuu17 y kanako.

De verdad que sus comentarios me levantaron mucho el animo. De hecho el capitulo que tenia pensado subir como 19 lo aplazé para despues. Es que quería que le hicieran a Sasuke su cumple. ^^ ... Por cierto para el sueño de Sasuke me inspiré en una imagen ¡uff! mega sexy, se llama "Unexpected" (*baba*) La obra maestra es de Warrior of Ruin. ¡Una artista me cae! Esta en deviantart. ¡Es genial!

Pues me voy, les mando un sinfín de besos. Me pondría muy de buenas si me regalan review. (sí, No lo merezco pero sería muy feliz ^^)


	20. Alguien muy importante

**E**l Mundo de Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía. No es la mejor pero lleva mucho de Mí. ^^

* * *

****

Hinata miraba aterrada a la pareja. Quería que en ese momento un gran agujero se abriera bajo sus pies y se la tragara.

¿Por qué había tenido Sasuke que tocarle el trasero? ¿Por qué tenía que haber llegado Sakura?

Con Naruto hubiera sido más fácil salir de la penosa situación en la que se había metido, pero con Sakura era otra cosa. Y Sakura era la que más interés estaba poniendo en ese momento en ellos. Si sus ojos verdes, que a veces podían ser bastante perturbadores (este momento era una de esas veces), se llegaban a entrecerrar acorralándole con una mirada inquisitiva sin duda los nervios se le iban a disparar al infinito y le traicionarían. Sakura era muy inteligente le sería más que obvio deducir lo que sucedía, sólo tendría que sumar uno más uno y llegar al resultado.

Hinata bajó la vista hacia el suelo. ¿Qué clase de ninja era ella que no podía soportar siquiera una mirada? La Hyuuga aun tenía la esperanza de que la tierra se abriese llevándosela a sus adentros, pero no, el suelo seguía firme bajo sus pies. Firme como Sasuke a un lado suyo. ¿Por qué seguía sonriendo?

"Sasuke, baka" repitió Hinata en su interior.

Sakura y Naruto seguían mirándoles, los ojos verdes y azules iban de un moreno a otro. Sasuke miraba concentrado las desnudas y secas ramas de los arboles que les rodeaban, aun con esa singular sonrisa en sus labios. Se dijo a sí mismo que era un idiota. Pero no pudo evitar hacer lo que había hecho sólo para ver el comportamiento errático de Hinata. Y es que la actitud de la chica siempre le incitaba a hacer cosas inusitadas. Cosas que nunca imaginó siquiera alguna vez pensar en hacer, no él.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? – indagó Sakura rompiendo el silencio agobiador.

- Al parecer el teme enferma a Hinata.- dijo Naruto con algo de confusión.

Luego la sonrisa zorruna del Uzumaki se iluminó. Naruto asintió como entendiendo ahora todo. Sí, Hinata tenía razón; Sasuke podía con sus actitudes enfermar a cualquiera.

- Creo que te entiendo, Hinata.- dijo solidario el rubio mirando a la chica de cabellos largos.- A mí al principio también me enfermaba. Un dolor al hígado cada vez que hablaba con él.- sonrió aún más.

- El dolor era mutuo, baka.- contestó Sasuke al fin.- Aunque añadido el dolor al hígado, tu amistad venía acompañada con un dolor de cabeza continuo para quien la aceptara…

- Y Hinata, le dijiste a Sasuke-kun "baka" ¿Por? – preguntó Sakura que al parecer no quería que Sasuke le perdiera en esa platica sobre sus malos inicios con su hermoso rubio.

- Yo… pues… Sa-Sasuke.- intentaba decir con apuros, Sakura levantó ambas cejas al escucharla.- Él….

- Hinata se molestó porque dije algo no muy… adecuado…

Naruto enarcó la ceja izquierda al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. El rubio puso gesto pensativo. Nunca escuchó que dijera Sasuke algo inadecuado, ¿o no había prestado atención?

* * *

Una quinta persona presenciaba desde los tejados cercanos a la gran Mansión Uchiha al par de parejas que hablaba. Repitió en el ojo contrario al de Naruto, un levantamiento de ceja casi igual al del rubio. Desde que había llegado una serie de impresiones habían recorrido esa mirada anónima.

Primero le había llegado la sorpresa al ver la escena del huerto entre los morenos: Sasuke besándose con Hinata. No platicando, ni mirándose, no. ¡Besándose! Después una firme incredulidad, que hizo pensar al dueño de tal mirada, en dejar a un lado esa vida disoluta que llevaba y que le estaba haciendo ver cosas. No podía ser que la tímida y amable Hinata Hyuuga y el sombrío y gélido Sasuke Uchiha tuvieran algo.

Su escepticismo se evaporó en segundos para dar paso a una singular diversión, cuando al usar su particular técnica ninja, pudo ver con ambos ojos cómo Sasuke intentaba salir del apuro ante Naruto y como el Uchiha había manoseado sin tapujos a la chica Hyuuga. Eso sí que le había parecido gracioso. Aunque al final una visible seriedad había terminado por posarse en la mirada de ese espectador obviamente ignorado. Sasuke estaba con Hinata. Y el asunto era bastante serio. La chica nunca permitiría tales atrevimientos por parte de Sasuke si no hubiera algo más que una simple relación superficial entre ellos. Y sin duda el Uchiha no actuaría de esa forma si no experimentara algo más por Hinata que simple atracción. La forma en que le había abrazado era reveladora.

* * *

- ¡Hey Tórtolos! – sonó la voz de Suigetsu. Sakura y Naruto voltearon hacia el chico.- ¿Recogemos todo de una vez?

- Hai.- gritó Sakura.

Los cuatro regresaron al dojo aunque La Haruno seguía mirando a los morenos con recelo.

* * *

El desconocido miró a los cuatros chicos entrar, luego se mesó los cabellos. De todas las chicas de Konoha, de todas las mujeres que había en el País del fuego, Sasuke tenía que fijarse precisamente en una Hyuuga. Eso no pintaba en nada alentador, un suspiro salió de su boca oculta.

- Bueno, Sasuke ha pasado por situaciones peores. Tener en contra al clan más poderoso del país del fuego será una nimiedad para él.- dijo con optimismo y una sonrisa escondida para después desaparecer en una humarada.

* * *

Casi a punto de oscurecer, el grupo organizador de semejante agobio (eso era lo que significaba para el festejado) comenzó a recoger el tiradero. Una de las peticiones de Sasuke para quedarse en su propia fiesta había sido que al terminar esta no quedara indicio de que se había celebrado. Nada ni un solo circulo de confeti.

El equipo ocho junto con pelinegro miraban como Karin, Suigetsu, Sakura, Naruto, Ino y Sai levantaban uno a uno cada objeto, para dejar el dojo Uchiha justo como había estado antes de que ellos lo adornaran.

- ¿Ustedes dos también deberían echarles una mano? – dijo Sasuke mirando a Shino y Kiba. El pelinegro buscaba una oportunidad más de quedarse a solas con Hinata. Pero esos dos no parecían querer despegársele, sobre todo el Inuzuka que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

La peliazul miró primero ligeramente perturbada a Sasuke, luego con ojos de disculpa a sus compañeros. ¿Por qué Sasuke no podía ser siquiera un poco amable con ellos?

- Somos invitados Uchiha. Los invitados no ayudan a limpiar.- respondió Kiba con una mueca. Akamaru ladró en acuerdo.

- No recuerdo haberte invitado…- siguió Sasuke cruzando los brazos.

- No vinimos por gusto. Fuiste en lo último que pensamos al aceptar venir.- dijo el Inuzuka entrecerrando los ojos.- … Siempre estás dándote una importancia que no tienes…

- Kiba…- soltó con advertencia Shino.

- Creo que dar un poco de ayuda no nos estaría mal.- mencionó Hinata haciendo un amago por dirigirse hacia los otros que recogían.

- Tú sí eres mi invitada Hinata.- dijo el pelinegro

- Pero Sasuke-kun…

- Tú te quedas conmigo.- siguió el Uchiha, sujetándole de la muñeca. –Que vayan ellos dos.- dijo con desdén. –Después de todo, Inuzuka desquitaría en algo todo lo que se tragó…

Kiba abrió la boca con gesto indignado. Shino se acomodó sus gafas. Antes de que Kiba comenzara su réplica, su compañero habló:

- Vaya .- dijo, metiendo sus manos en la chaqueta.- Así que era eso, Sasuke.- Shino hizo un movimiento con la barbilla indicando el agarre de Sasuke sobre su compañera.- Algo descortés y ruda tu manera de intentarlo ¿no te parece?

Kiba entrecerró los ojos, pero luego pareció entender de qué hablaba Shino, con lo que esbozó una gran sonrisa. El Uchiha apretó los labios. Esos idiotas, les detestaba.

- Sasuke, Sasuke…- dijo el Inuzuka meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro con marcada burla.- Tal vez tu táctica funcionara mejor si fueras más amable con nosotros.- Kiba pareció meditar un poco.- Porque al no tener Hinata hermanos y nosotros que la conocemos y hemos convivido con ella desde pequeña pues somos prácticamente eso: sus hermanos. Unos hermanos muy exigentes.

Los ojos de Sasuke parecían querer matarle con solo mirarlo. Soltó a Hinata dispuesto a hacer callar a Kiba cuando esta vez fue ella quien le detuvo por la muñeca. La Hyuuga enrojeció por completo porque dejó de sujetarlo para después atreverse a entrelazar su mano en la del pelinegro. Sasuke le miró por un instante fugaz. Aceptando la mano suave que le apretaba la suya. La mirada de Shino oculta tras las gafas no perdía detalle. Kiba continuaba.

- Así que te estaría mejor que cuidaras tus modales cuando estemos presentes.- dijo. Luego añadió.- Después de todo somos algo así como… ¿Cómo que seríamos Shino?- el gesto pensativo de Kiba era de dar risa.

- Sus cuñados.- contestó el otro con su eterna seriedad.

- Eso. Tus cuñados. Unos cuñados muy protectores así que más vale que seas un buen chico... Y que mantuvieras las manos quietitas no estaría mal tampoco... - mencionó al mirarles las manos que se entrelazaban.- Pórtate bien, Sasuke. Aunque claro es demasiado pedir eso de alguien como tú...

- Váyanse los dos al diablo.- soltó el pelinegro con gesto serio. Akamaru gruñó.

- ¡Ves Hinata! No se puede ser socializar con este tipo.- dijo el castaño con falsa aflicción.- Nos maltratas cuando deberías estar complacido de que hayamos venido. De otra forma Hinata no hubiera aceptado venir hasta acá. - continúo el Inuzuka.- Eres un malagradecido. - Kiba frunció la boca. - Francamente, Hinata... no entiendo que ves en este sujeto…

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Inuzuka.- dijo Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun, onegai…- dijo la chica, Kiba miró con suficiencia a Sasuke. Obvio que Hinata iba a defenderles. - Kiba-kun, ya- ya déjalo en paz de una vez.- dijo.- Sasuke-kun tiene razón en lo que dice.

En el rostro serio de Shino se dibujó apenas una ligera sonrisa. Kiba achicó la mirada. ¿Había escuchado bien? Hinata le estaba dando la razón al Uchiha.

- Pero Hinata...

- Sasuke-kun puede ser difícil de tratar…- la chica le cortó mirando de reojo al pelinegro.- Es muy... serio, pe-pero conmigo es atento y amable. Además me… me agrada que sea así. Me gus-gusta estar con él…- dijo apretando la mano de Sasuke y enrojeciendo hasta las pestañas. – Y-Y si se comporta contigo de esa forma… es porque tú… tú no dejas de molestarle y de ser grosero…

El Uchiha miró con gesto arrogante y de triunfo a Kiba, esta vez su chica le había defendido.

- Hinata de verdad que tus gustos van de mal en peor. Todo esto con este tipo va a resultar en…

- Basta Kiba.- intervino Shino.- Recuerda que cuando hablamos sobre "ya sabes qué" dijimos que no intervendríamos.

- Hai, Hai, Shino... Pero ese "ya sabes qué" entre "ya sabes quienes" sigue sin gustarme. Sigo creyendo que "ya sabes cual" es un perfecto imbécil que no merece siquiera respirar el mismo aire que "ya sabes quién"- le contestó enseguida el Inuzuka.

- Aunque sea así; no es decisión nuestra, es de "ya sabes quien" - respondió el de los bichos.

- Shino eres demasiado imparcial con el grandísimo bastardo "ya sabes cuál". Yo sigo sin tragarme el cuento de su cambio, "ya sabes quién" insiste en que es diferente pero yo lo dudo.

Hinata miraba con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza como su compañero discutía "en clave" sobre su relación con Sasuke. El pelinegro por su parte comenzaba a sentir unas enormes ganas de usar el Tsukuyomi en ambos compañeros de Hinata, además de que continuamente se preguntaba cómo era que idiotas como esos figuraban como Jounin de Konoha.

- Te lo dije antes, si "ya sabes quién" dice que "ya sabes cuál" ha cambiado en algo, debemos confiar.- contestó Shino.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Hinata. ¿Qué tanto sabrían esos dos de su relación?

- Aun así, "ya sabes qué" no es sano para "ya sabes quién" porque "ya sabes cuál" es un gran cretino. ¡Mira! Si hasta trata como sirvientes a sus propios amigos…-señaló Kiba con desaprobación hacia el grupito que trabajaba.

Los otros levantaban con bastante desgana serpentinas y papelitos del suelo. Una veintena de Naruto recogía uno a uno papelitos metálicos. En ese momento, Karin tomaba un gran puño de confeti haciendo que Suigetsu le hablara para lanzarle el montón de papel directo a la boca. Sakura, Ino y todos los Naruto rieron al ver al de cabello plateado ahogarse y toser con escándalo. Luego de unos segundos todos los Uzumaki copias desaparecieron a la orden del original.

Kiba continuó con su soliloquio.

- Ni siquiera puedo estar seguro si "ya sabes quién" de verdad le importa. Creo que, pensándolo mejor, mil veces hubiera preferido verte, Hinata, con el siniestro de Gaa-

- ¡Kiba-kun, basta!- dijo Hinata. Sasuke miró con interés al idiota del perro. Por primera vez deseó que siguiera hablando.

Kiba ya no pudo replicar, Suigetsu junto con los dos rubios del grupo "organizador" se acercaban arrastrando los pies. Claramente cansados. Al fondo del dojo Sai y Sakura junto con Karin acomodaba tres enormes bolsas de basura.

- Ustedes dos debieron haber ayudado en algo, ttebayo.- dijo un Naruto con mal gesto.

- Sobre todo tú Kiba, que casi te acabaste los makis de camarón.- soltó Ino con gesto acusador hacia el castaño.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con el resultado Sasuke?- preguntó Suigetsu indicándole a este el estado final del dojo.- ¿O prefieres que vaya afuera a buscar un poco de tierra para tirarla dentro y que tenga de nuevo ese aspecto polvoso de antes?

- Si quieres, Sasuke, yo puedo hacer eso... –dijo Kiba mordaz.

- Eehh, teme ¿Por qué tienes a Hinata de la mano, ttebayo?

Sasuke y Hinata se soltaron. El enorme silencio que se había hecho hizo aun más notoria y por tanto incomoda la situación para ellos y para el resto de los presentes. Con excepción de Ino y Naruto, todos parecieron interesados de pronto en los alrededores del dojo.

Kiba y Suigetsu miraban con gran concentración las telarañas del techo, Hinata pareció encontrar muy entretenido el piso cenizo de madera, por su parte Sasuke miraba con indiferencia el emblema de su clan que se encontraba en la pared de a un lado. Y a Shino pues con él, las gafas no permitían saber con ciencia cierta a donde miraba, lo más seguro era que mirara a Hinata.

En cambio los rubios del grupo, ellos si miraban atentos a los morenos sobre todo a Sasuke. Los ojos azules de Ino brillaban de emoción. Los de Naruto tenían la misma sombra de suspicacia que tuvieron en el huerto.

- Hinata intentó detener a Sasuke.- dijo Shino.- Ya saben como es Kiba.- a un lado de Shino, su compañero le miró harto de ser siempre quien quedaba como el revoltoso.- Al parecer él y Sasuke siguen sin llevarse muy bien.

- Mmmm ya veo.- murmuró Naruto no muy convencido.- Pero aún así, hace un rato...- el rubio se llevó la mano a la barbilla pareciendo con eso más meditabundo.- ... allá afuera, ustedes dos…

Kiba apretó las mandíbulas mirando a Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos. "¡¿Allá afuera ellos qué?! ¡¿Qué?!" exigía Kiba mentalmente a un Naruto que cavilaba. Seguro ese idiota renegado se quería pasar de listo con Hinata...

Naruto se acercó a inspeccionar de cerca a su amigo-rival y a su amiga-rara. El Uchiha se cruzó de brazos, la Hyuuga sujetó el dobladillo de su chaqueta, mientras intentaba dominar las ganas de juguetear con sus dedos.

Primero miró fijamente sus rostros, Sasuke fue el primer examinado. Un color rosa se le posicionó de pronto al pelinegro en las mejillas al sentir esos ojos azules que le escudriñaban. Sasuke bufó haciendo la cara a un lado. De inmediato el rubio pasó a observar de forma detenida la cara de Hinata. En el rostro de la peliazul un encendido carmesí era el que se apreciaba, la chica sintió que el aire le empezaba a escasear. Naruto se acercó aun más a la chica, su rostro estaba a centímetros del de ella. Hinata se echo ligeramente hacia atrás.

- Na-Naruto-kun yo… yo

- Basta, baka. Déjala en paz ya.- dijo el Uchiha no muy contento de ver semejante proximidad.

- Te ves cansado, Naruto.- dijo Shino interrumpiéndole al tiempo se llevaba las manos hacia atrás. Una hilerilla de insectos salió discretamente por una de sus mangas.

- ¿Eh?

- Así es Naruto. Pero te comprendo, con lo que les hizo trabajar hoy el malagradecido de "ya sabe-… digo de Sasuke no es para menos.- secundó Kiba.

Naruto contrajo la mirada. Él no se sentía cansado pero de pronto un gran bostezo le sorprendió. Unas súbitas ganas de dormir le llegaron.

Karin, Sakura y Sai aparecieron en la escena. El moreno abrazó a Ino por detrás, la rubia le sonrió de medio lado y le tomó las manos.

- ¿Algo interesante? .- le susurró Sai.

- Hai. – le murmuró.- ¡Kami! Casi les descubre Naruto.- dijo Ino con un brillo es sus ojos celestes, su novio sonrió.

- Listo Sasuke-kun.- dijo Karin.

Karin dirigió su mirada con extrañeza hacia Shino, después hacia Naruto. El nivel de chakra del rubio comenzaba a disminuir muy lentamente. Los insectos del Aburame robaban la energía de Naruto. Karin levantó una ceja en dirección a Shino, este sólo contestó con un ligero estirón de labios. Suigetsu contrajo la mirada. Sin que Karin se percatara el Hozuki se posicionó detrás de ella mientras miraba con gesto adusto al shinobi de lentes.

- Pensé que nunca terminaríamos… ¿Naruto estas bien?- dijo la chica de cabellos rosas.

- Hai Sakura-chan.- El rubio soltó un bostezo de nuevo y se estiró.- Sólo un poco cansado.

- Es que trabajaste demasiado…

Sakura se acercó él para rodearle la cintura con los brazos. El rubio la envolvió en los suyos. Una punzada de envidia llegó a Hinata, por primera vez sintió la necesidad de querer que lo de ella y Sasuke lo supieran todos, para así poder abrazarle libremente como lo hacía Sakura e Ino con Sai y Naruto. Aunque de todas formas, si todos supiesen, Sasuke no toleraría una actitud así.

- Por cierto Sasuke-kun, Karin me dijo que los dos están contigo en tu apartamento. Así que le propuse que venga a vivir conmigo en lo que terminan de arreglar por completo tu casa, para que estén menos apretados. ¿Qué dices?

"¡Qué!" sonó por todo el interior de Suigetsu.

Karin miró algo cohibida a Sasuke. El pelinegro le miró, luego dirigió su mirada a Ino.

- No sé Karin. Es su decisión no mía.

El Hozuki fingía no interesarse pero en realidad escuchaba, no queriendo admitir, que deseaba que Karin se negara a aceptar.

- Acepto Ino. – la de lentes le sonrió.- Además estoy harta de lidiar con el tiradero que deja por toda la casa el baka de Suigetsu.- añadió mordaz mirando al Hozuki.

Suigetsu no contestó. Karin se sorprendió, incluso el mismo Sasuke pareció extrañarle.

- ¡Bien! – dijo la rubia feliz. La amiga de Sasuke le parecía de lo más divertida. – Es mas ya que pronto vas a ser parte de la villa deberíamos hacer un Kunoichi time de emergencia para que Karin esté al tanto de todo lo que es y ocurre en Konoha.- soltó Ino más contenta mirando a Hinata y Sakura.

- ¿Kunoichi Time?- dijo Karin.

- Al rato te explico.- dijo la rubia.

Todos comenzaron a salir en distintos grupos del dojo Uchiha. La oscuridad ya era casi completa. Ino le decía entretenida algo a Karin, Shino y Hinata junto con Akamaru les seguían de cerca. Kiba un poco mas retirado escuchaba hablar a Suigetsu y Sai. Detrás de ellos Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura eran los últimos del pequeño congregado. Kiba aminoró el paso quedándose cerca de Sasuke.

- Espero que cuando esto se termine… - dijo entre murmullos.- Ella no sufra, porque si la dañas o intentas pasarte de listo, no sólo me tendrás a mí y a Shino detrás de ti, el buen Neji te matará sin dudarlo. Te estaremos vigilando. ¿Oíste?

"...Cuando esto se termine" las palabras de Kiba se repitieron en la mente de Sasuke. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Él no pretendía terminar con Hinata. Ese pensamiento le sacudió, bueno no tenía intención de acabarlo tan pronto, no aún. El pelinegro apretó los labios y soltó un bufido de exasperación. Ese tipo de verdad que le ponía de malas.

Al poco rato el equipo ocho se despedía. Hinata agradeció a cada uno sus atenciones. Un intenso sonrojo le había invadido cuando felicitó de nueva cuenta al pelinegro. Siempre bajo la mirada atenta de un Kiba receloso. Ino, Sai y Karin se despidieron pocos minutos después de los otros para irse caminando tranquilamente por la calle.

El equipo siete junto con Suigetsu permaneció callado por un momento mientras miraban a los otros alejarse. La noche había caído ya. Sasuke se dio la vuelta mirando la enorme mansión. Un gesto estoico apareció de pronto en su rostro. Ya era tiempo de que se atreviera a hacerlo, a buscar.

- Si quieres puedes irte Suigetsu. Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de dejar este lugar.- dijo Sasuke con gesto muy serio. El Hozuki entendió esa expresión de Sasuke, la misma que indicaba que quería estar solo.

- Como quieras, entonces te veo al rato.- contestó para de un salto desaparecer del lugar.

- ¿Sasuke-kun estas bien?

Naruto se estiró, ahora que ya todos se habían ido sus energías habían regresado. Se retiró con algo de espanto unos insectos que se le habían pegado en uno de los hombros. Luego el rubio al igual que su novia miró contrariado a su amigo.

- ¿Pasa algo Sasuke? – preguntó también.

- Estoy bien. Pero debo ver algo dentro de la mansión. A solas.- añadió sin mirarles nunca.

- Entendemos.- contestó Naruto. Sakura asintió.

- Oyasumi-nasai, Sasuke-kun.- dijo la pelirosa

- Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke.- dijo Naruto tomando de la mano a Sakura. La Haruno le sonrió a Sasuke antes de caminar.

Sasuke sólo se limitó a asentir. Aunque antes de que se alejaran por completo, un "Arigato" llegó a oídos de la pareja.

* * *

Suigetsu llegó hasta el trió que conformaban Ino, Sai y Karin. El rumbo hacia el apartamento de Sasuke era el mismo. Karin le miró con sorpresa cuando le vio aparecerse caminando a su lado. Ino y Sai les vieron pero siguieron en sus asuntos, sólo desviaron un momento su atención para saludarle de nuevo.

- ¿Te perdiste de camino, lagartija?- dijo Karin

El chico se encogió de hombros. Mientras caminaba junto a ella, sacó su cantimplora para beber agua. Al terminar de beber respondió.

- El camino hacia el apartamento es el mismo. Los vi por casualidad.- argumentó, aunque eso no excusaba que se hubiera dado prisa en alcanzarles.

- ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?

- Se quedó en su territorio. Dijo que tenía algo que hacer. Sabes bruja, creo que el asunto de Sasuke con la princesa se está tornando serio…

Karin le miró algo asombrada, incluso su rostro dibujó una ligera mueca. Desde cuando "esa" era "la princesa". La chica giró la cara molesta. Pero ¿por qué le molestaba que el idiota de Suigetsu dijera eso de Hinata? A ella que le importaba.

- Deja de decir idioteces, Suigetsu.- le soltó Karin acomodándose las gafas.

- ¿Idioteces? – el otro rodó los ojos.- ¡Ja! Esto es serio, Karin. Hace un rato, hasta se descuidó y Naruto les atrapó agarrados de la mano.- la malicia brotó en la mirada del espadachín.- Se puso como un tomate, ¡Imagínate! ¡Tan tierno!… – Suigetsu sonrió travieso.

- ¿En serio? - dijo ella con otra sonrisa.

- Debiste ver su cara.- continúo Suigetsu.- De verdad que necesito esa cámara...

De pronto Karin caviló haciendo memoria.

- Ahora entiendo porque Shino-kun le robaba chakra a Naruto.

Suigetsu levantó una ceja. A él nunca le llamaba más que con apodos ofensivos y ahora ese bicho raro recién conocido se ganaba su amabilidad.

- ¿"Shino-kun"? Ese tipo de los anteojos.- dijo con tono despectivo.- Me pareció ridículo que siendo de noche aun los trajera puestos.

- A mi me parece agradable. Y tiene unas técnicas de insectos bastante interesantes. Los habitantes de Konoha son muy peculiares.

- Yo creo que es algo tétrico y raro... como sus bichos.

- Aquí el único bicho eres tú.- soltó ella.

- Volviendo al asunto de Sasuke, parece que a él de verdad le importa la chica.- un brillito apareció en los ojos de Suigetsu.- Y parece que bastante, mira que hasta sustituir sus pesadillas para soñar esa clase de cosas con la princesa…

- Se llama Hinata, sanguijuela. Hinata – le remarcó Karin adusta. Suigetsu sonrió mostrando todos sus afilados dientes.

- ¿Ne, Karin?...

La chica escuchó pero hizo caso omiso al llamado de su compañero. Siguió junto a él en silencio.

- ¿Ne, sabes qué? Volviendo a eso de los sueños, me hubiera gustado escuchar sobre los tuyos…

- Yo No tengo esa clase de sueños, baka. No soy una pervertida como tú.- agregó con suficiencia.

- Ya, si tú lo dices. Pero puedo jurar que sí los tienes…- Karin soltó un soplido de exasperación.- Vamos arpía, no me dirás que aparte de todo eres mojigata…

Karin apretó su carga. "¡Maldita lagartija!"

Karin hizo a un lado actitud apática, volteando a verlo y fulminándole con sus ojos sagaces. A unos metros de ellos Ino y Sai se detuvieron para prestarles algo de atención. Aunque no había gran cosa que notar, ver a Suigetsu y Karin pelear ya era más o menos familiar para ellos. Los días que habían convivido con ellos nunca les habían visto hablarse de forma amistosa. La pareja se dio media vuelta para seguir andando, dejando detrás al par que siempre reñía sin parar.

- Sí, tienes razón, Insecto.- dijo mirándoles retadora.- Sí, los tengo. Y son obviamente… con Sasuke-kun.

- Na, Mientes.- dijo muy seguro.

La chica enarcó una ceja.

- No me interesa si me crees o no, Baka. - dijo

- Es más, hasta podría apostar que sé con quién sueñas tú.- continúo el otro. Karin apretó los puños para luego mirarle con gesto enardecido.

- ¿Y con quién según tú sabiondo, serían esos sueños? – preguntó sarcástica.

- Conmigo por supuesto.- soltó casual.

Karin se detuvo de golpe. Pensó que ahora sí el baka de Suigetsu había perdido por completo los tornillos.

- ¡¿Nani?!... ¡Tú eres idiota o qué!

El de dientes afilados llegó a ella. De pronto a Karin le pareció diferente, distinto… ¿atractivo? No. Era el enfado, eso era.

- Dirás lo que quieras, pero sé que es así…- dijo Suigetsu acercándose con una sonrisa. Más cerca de lo que Karin le hubiera permitido jamás. La chica sintió que el corazón le latía rápido, demasiado. Era el coraje, sí, eso debía ser.

- Ba-Baka….- atinó a decir Karin.

El aroma a chocolate y fresas del pastel llegó hasta ella. De verdad que Suigetsu estaba demasiado cerca. Karin se sintió nerviosa pero se dijo que era porque estaba muy molesta.

- Vamos, a quien tratas de engañar. Puedo ver en tus ojos que me deseas, "Cariño"- le dijo Suigetsu con voz muy suave.

- En… en tu-tus sueños Suigetsu.- la mirada de Karin se aletargó. El Hozuki sonrió, Karin nunca le había llamado por su nombre de esa manera tan... encantadora.

- En mis sueños ya lo creo. Allí sí que haces mucho más que desearme, en mis sueños me tienes a tu merced, Karin.- dijo él con voz grave.

Karin abrió la boca ligeramente sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Suigetsu le sonrió muy ligeramente, con una mezcla de ternura y deseo. Él cortó a nada la distancia entre sus rostros. Karin pensó que la besaría, y de pronto en su interior rogó porque así fuera. Pero el chico sólo rozó su nariz con la de ella.

Ahí estaban los dos eternos compañeros de disputas y discusiones simplemente mirándose, sin decirse nada. Observando uno los labios del otro pero sin atreverse ninguno de los dos a tomar la temeraria actitud de dar el primer paso. Karin temblaba, sus gafas se empañaron. Veía muy poco, y hablar... hablar no podía. Suigetsu le levantó las gafas colocandoselas sobre el cabello. Ahora sí que lo veía, nítido, claro. Nunca los ojos de Suigetsu le parecieron tan interesantes, tan intensos y su boca tan prometedora. Ella siempre tan arrojada, de pronto se sintió estúpidamente tímida.

Suigetsu se hipnotizó con esos ojos grandes que le parecieron los más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca. Sintió la garganta seca, pero no era agua lo que necesitaba para mitigar esa "sed"; eran los labios carnosos que estaban a nada de los suyos de los que quería beber. Pero por algún motivo se frenaba. La respiración cada vez le era más difícil de hacer. El poco control que le quedaba le decía que se calmara, porque si ella le rechazaba, nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos dos.

- Sui-Suigetsu.

Suigetsu volvió a emocionarse al escuchar su nombre, sus labios se rozaron apenas ligeramente. Karin sintió su respiración combinándose con la suya. Un intenso calor se posicionó en su interior.

- No…- murmuró apenas Karin. ¡Kuso! ¿Por qué no podía hablar? ¿Por qué no podía decirle "No te frenes Suigetsu, ¡bésame!"?

Suigetsu sonrió levemente.

- Entiendo…- dijo el chico alejándose. Karin abrió los ojos, desencajada. "¿Qué?" "¿Y el beso?"- Dulces sueños, cariño.- murmuró su compañero y acariciándole con suavidad la mejilla dio un salto para desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Suigetsu salió lo más rápido que pudo dejando a una Karin, prácticamente al borde del colapso y sumamente sonrosada a sus espaldas. La chica no podía notarlo pero el rostro de Suigetsu estaba igual de enrojecido que el de ella, además de que dibujaba una sonrisa diferente a todas las que había esbozado antes.

- ¡¡¡Suigetsu Baka!!! – se oyó gritar por toda la calle.

Suigetsu seguía sonriendo. Karin le gustaba, así de simple era todo. Y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Aunque se hubiera negado a que le besara, pudo constatar que él no le era indiferente a ella. Ese Shino se podía quedar sentado si pensaba que Karin se fijaría en él. Suigetsu llegó a la conclusión de que iba hacer admitir a Karin que él era tan importante para ella, como ella se había vuelto para él. Entonces cuando lo lograra se iría con todo por ella, y haría que las cosas entre ellos pasaran a otro nivel. Que los sueños dejaran de ser sólo eso.

* * *

.

.

Estaba totalmente oscuro cuando Sasuke determinó que ya era hora de ver lo que habían dejado para él. Se dirigió con una vela hacia la que había sido en su niñez una de las habitaciones que casi nunca había visitado. Simplemente, el pequeño Sasuke creía que no le correspondía estar en ese lugar, ni siquiera pararse por allí. Ese era un lugar para mujeres. El Uchiha torció una mueca al recordar ese flechazo de su arrogante infancia.

Sasuke entró. Levantó la vela inundando con una luz mortecina el sombrío lugar. Buscó con la mirada, justo arriba, en donde se encontraba pegado un pequeño armario, estaba un cuadro de la familia Uchiha.

Sasuke acercó la vela hacia la fotografía. Una fotografía que había sido tomada sólo una semana antes de aquel suceso. El pelinegro contempló sus ojos de niño que brillaban entusiastas. Observó apesadumbrado, la mirada de su madre que emanaba calidez y la de su hermano que no podía esconder su tristeza. Al final dirigió sus ojos negros hacia los de su padre, comprobando con gesto sombrío, que esos no reflejaban nada.

El pelinegro depositó la vela sobre el armario para descolgar la fotografía. En la pared que se ocultaba detrás del retrato familiar había una clara marca de un compartimento secreto. Tal como le había dicho su hermano, Sasuke plantó su mano sobre esa parte de la pared y emitió un poco de su chakra.

Un chasquido se escuchó y segundos después una puertecilla se abría. Sasuke abrió la puertecilla por completo. En su interior había un pañuelo que era adornado por un pequeño ramillete de flores a medio bordar. Unas flores que ya había visto antes, en el País Nano. Entre la tela del pañuelo había enrollado algo.

El chico sacó el trozo de tela y descubrió una pieza de metal. La tomó entre sus manos, estaba fría. Dándole la vuelta para mirar el reverso, divisó el número de serie y el año de la generación a la que pertenecía la placa de ninja de Konoha que sostenía. El aire se ausentó de sus pulmones de forma repentina al reconocer las iníciales del dueño. Una oleada de sensaciones le recorrió e inevitablemente le llevaron a recordar muchas cosas que creía olvidadas.

Con los ojos cerrados, Sasuke sostuvo con fuerza la placa, apretando el metal. El silencio era tal, que la respiración de pelinegro era lo único que se escuchaba. Sin que Sasuke lo esperara la placa comenzó a tornarse cálida y comenzó a brillar apenas de forma perceptible, como si emitiera un latido suave al sentir el contacto del Uchiha. El chico se deshizo de ella, poniéndola con premura sobre el pequeño armario, al notar que una sustancia parecida al humo, un humo brillante, surgía de pronto de la nada. La flama de la vela se extinguió.

El humo parecía salir de toda la habitación. Sasuke se puso alerta, se llevó la mano a la espalda sujetando la empuñadura de su katana. Activó el Sharingan mirando para todos lados pero no percibía nada sospechoso, parecía que por algún motivo el humo extraño no era peligroso.

De pronto, todo fue aun más silencioso que antes. El humo, que se arremolinó en el centro de la habitación, empezó a compactarse dando forma a una figura… ¿Pero qué era ese algo?

- ¡Qué diablos!- masculló el chico con las aspas negras surcando sus ojos de sangre. Sasuke apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura de la espada.

Esa figura no era un algo, era alguien... Un cuerpo menudo, claramente femenino, que vestía de forma sencilla comenzó a tomar forma. Portaba un sencillo kimono verde oscuro con discretos bordados de flores. Sasuke recordó esa vestimenta, la acababa de ver… Los cabellos oscuros y largos de la aparición parecían ser ondeados por el viento, un viento inexistente porque la habitación estaba cerrada y completamente libre de corrientes de aire.

La figura se materializó por completo. Las facciones del rostro antes borrosas se definieron con nitidez. Alguien muy importante para el pelinegro se tornó al fin visible. Sasuke soltó la katana, su brazo cayó de manera pesada a su costado.

Unos suaves y apacibles ojos oscuros que jamás pensó volver a mirar lo observaban de nuevo. Sasuke pestañeó, un pestañeo fugaz. No, no era posible. Una dulce y serena sonrisa apareció adornando las delicadas facciones del rostro pequeño. El Sharingan se desactivó.

Sasuke miraba estupefacto, al personaje que había dejado de ser una figura de humo inestable, que ahora podía ver por completo, incluso le parecía sólida. La mujer se acercó hasta él y rozó con cariño su brazo. Una olvidada emoción se alojó de golpe en su pecho. Su corazón latió agitado.

- Mi Sasuke-kun.- dijo.

Hacía tantos, muchos años que no escuchaba esa voz cálida. La emoción apareció de nuevo en él, esta vez agolpándose en su cuello, luego en sus ojos negros. Como si de una soga invisible se tratara, una extraña sensación de presión alrededor del cuello cerró la garganta de Sasuke mientras sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecer.

- O-Okaa-san...- articuló con voz quebrada.

Mikoto Uchiha volvió a sonreír al menor de sus hijos.

- ¿Có-Cómo es qué estás… a-aquí?- su voz sonaba temblorosa.

- Una técnica que sólo puede hacer alguien… que va a morir.- susurró la mujer. Los ojos de Sasuke se sombrearon de tristeza.- Un jutsu interesante el que me enseñó Sarutobi-sama.

- ¿Sandaime? – su madre asintió.

- Esa tarde cuando ibas a tu entrenamiento supe que sería la última que te vería, pero no me resignaba a irme sin despedirme de ti.- Hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio antes de que Mikoto pareciera atreverse a continuar.- Hokage-sama al igual que Itachi-kun, sabían que planeaba el Clan. - la mirada apacible de su madre se posó de nuevo en sus ojos oscuros. Pero luego Mikoto bajó la mirada.- Yo… yo también lo sabía.

- El golpe de Estado... – la voz de Sasuke fue un murmullo, la miró asentir.

- Este clan siempre estuvo marcado por un estigma de muerte. Guardaba una esencia de odio, y los deseos de poder lo llevaron a hacerse inmisericorde. Las familias sólo representaban militantes para la guerra… nunca hubo esa calidez que debía reflejar un grupo familiar.

Mikoto sonrió de manera triste, levantó la mirada y sus ojos reflejaban un dolor profundo. El aire espectral removió sus cabellos, haciéndolos flotar, soltando al ambiente algo del especial aroma de Mikoto. Un suave olor a flores y vainilla. Sasuke escuchó suspirar a su madre.

- Pero tú y tu hermano no tenían esa esencia aun. Cuando Itachi-kun me contó que los había descubierto y lo que había decidido hacer, pasé las tres noches más difíciles de mi vida. Pensé disuadirlo pero después me di cuenta que lo que tu Nii-san haría era lo correcto. Yo, yo le apoyé…

A la mente de Sasuke vino la imagen de Itachi, su hermano de mirada entristecida y gesto serio. Su hermano revolviéndole el cabello, y dándole ese ligero golpeteo con su dedo en la frente. Mikoto continúo.

- Tu hermano no quería que ni tú ni yo sufriéramos el mismo destino fatal que tendría el resto del clan. Pero si me dejaba con vida las cosas, tal vez, no funcionarían.

- Onii-san… ¿Él te...? – el pelinegro no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta. Mikoto pareció entender el gesto de pesar de su hijo.

- No, Itachi-kun nunca me tocó. Al final yo fui quien determinó que acabaría con mi propia vida. Él aceptó mi decisión con una enorme tristeza.

Los ojos oscuros de Mikoto reflejaron una profunda congoja, un hondo sufrimiento. La madre del vengador bajó la mirada, parecía no atreverse a continuar. Pero al final habló, aunque no fue capaz de levantar la vista.

- Gomenasai Sasuke-kun. Gomenasai por todo el dolor que te causamos, por todos los años de horrible soledad. Nunca, nunca hubiera querido esto para ti. Pero esa… era la única salida que tuvimos para no derramar más sangre inocente…

- Lo sé, Okaa-san… Yo-yo no te guardó rencor Okaa-san, ni a Onii-san tampoco. Ya no... - la visión de Sasuke se tornó borrosa.

Mikoto alzó sus tristes orbes oscuros, mirando a su pequeño hijo. Poco a poco los ojos de la mujer parecieron brillar como si estuvieran anegándose de luz. Mikoto inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia su hijo y unos hilillos plateados comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, deslizándose lentamente por su rostro fantasmal. Sasuke sintió un golpe en el pecho al ver a su madre llorar.

- Arigato, Sasuke-kun… Arigato…- le susurró.

- Okaa-san, onegai. No llores…

El rostro de la mujer se relajó levemente.

- Tu hermano y tú nunca fueron como el resto de los Uchiha. Itachi-kun siempre siguió las ideas de Sandaime y tu padre no soportaba eso, nunca pudo lograr que su hijo mayor pensara como él. Y tú… tú eras más distinto aún. Tu mirada siempre fue diferente… Era por eso que tu padre intentaba alimentar un rencor en ti para hacerte como el resto del clan. Sé que tu padre sabía que podías ser tan extraordinario como Itachi-kun pero no quería que fueras como tu hermano. Él quería que tú le odiaras, que fueran enemigos…

- O-Otou-san se equivocaba, yo nunca podría haber odiado a Onii-san

Mikoto tomó la mano de su hijo. Sasuke sintió como si una brisa cálida le envolviera la mano. Luego la calidez se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sasuke tragó con fuerza, el nudo en su garganta se hizo más fuerte, sus ojos se escocían.

- Lo sé mi vida. Tu padre nunca les conoció de verdad. Sé que querías a tu padre, pero tú amabas a tu hermano. Y no te culpo, Itachi-kun parecía comportarse más como un padre que el mismo Fugaku.

Sasuke suspiró, bajando la mirada. Era verdad, su padre nunca se interesó en conocerlos, ni a su madre tampoco.

Su madre había sido Jounin, una gran ninja. Pero había terminado como ama de casa. La habían casado con un hombre que no la valoró, que cortó la que pudo haber sido una brillante carrera. Un hombre que nunca le importó su dedicación, ni su entrega a su familia. Alguien que la vio como una simple posesión más, una pieza necesaria para la continuidad de su sangre.

Su visión se empaño ligeramente. Todos ellos, sólo eran piezas con un valor designado por el propio clan.

- Escucha Sasuke-kun. No permanezcas solo. Onegai, no te encierres en la soledad. Crea tu familia.

Mikoto tomó la otra mano de Sasuke. Ahora tomados de ambas, madre e hijo se miraban con un sinfín de emociones que brotaban de sus ojos oscuros. Mikoto siguió.

- No por hacer renacer al Clan, ni porque no muera el Sharingan; si no porque tú mereces estar con personas que te amen, que te quieran, que te necesiten… Eso es una familia… Y tú mereces eso Cariño…

- He estado tanto tiempo sólo que no sé si pueda…

- Nunca has estado solo, Musume.- la brisa que envolvía sus manos se tornó más cálida.- Mientras mi sangre corra por tus venas, yo siempre estaré junto a ti y tu hermano también. Date esa oportunidad, que el sacrificio de tu hermano y el mío no sea en vano. Demuéstrales a todos la gran persona que eres... Onegai, Sasuke-kun.

El tiempo del jutsu se terminaba, la figura comenzó a tornarse transparente. De nuevo los ojos parecieron llenarse de luz. La madre se acercó depositando un beso suave que acarició, junto con sus lágrimas de plata, la mejilla de su hijo.

- Estás tan alto y tan apuesto, cariño…- murmuró su madre con su singular suavidad. Sasuke sintió como si una brisa cálida le tocara la cara al notar el singular contacto.

- Tadaimasu, Okaa-san.- murmuró él. El nudo se deshizo, después un llanto tibio brotó, corriendo despacio por las pálidas mejillas de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Okaeri, Sasuke-kun.- le susurró muy suavemente

- Te… extraño, Okaa-san…- pudo decir con dificultad.

Mikoto se separó y sonrió.

- Yo siempre estaré contigo, mi Sasuke-kun.

Su figura comenzaba a desvanecerse. Levantó una de sus manos para enjugar las lágrimas de su hijo, la otra aun la mantenía entrelazada a la del chico. La suave sonrisa de Mikoto permaneció hasta que desapareció por completo.

Solo de nuevo en la oscuridad y quietud de la habitación, la visión de Sasuke se volvió vidriosa otra vez. El chico soltó un sollozo mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas bajaban de nuevo. Los latidos de su corazón sonaban sin cesar. Había vuelto a ver y a hablar con su madre. Y a pesar de todas las emociones de tristeza y dolor que lo habían embargado en sólo instantes, se sintió tranquilo, en paz.

Sasuke salió de la habitación en la que su madre, en vida, solía pasar muchas mañanas con otras mujeres del clan. La sala de manualidades.

En las afueras de la mansión Uchiha, sus ojos se detuvieron en el maltrecho jardín. Un lugar en donde Mikoto pasaba tardes enteras. Él, de pequeño, antes de entrar a la academia, solía estar allí con ella. Simplemente observándola cuidar de sus plantas. La imagen de su madre volteando a mirarlo y sonriéndole con dulzura mientras sembraba unos capullos apareció imaginariamente en el jardín. Por primera vez, en muchos años una sonrisa apacible apareció en Sasuke. El Sasuke hombre devolvía la sonrisa a Mikoto. La sonrisa que de niño solía devolver a su madre cuando le miraba así.

De pronto otra mujer de cabellos largos y sonrisa de misma dulzura le miró. Los labios de Sasuke se volvieron a estirar.

El Uchiha levantó la vista. La noche estaba cargada de estrellas. Subió al tejado, tomando rumbo hacia su apartamento. El lugar estaba desierto cuando llegó. En su interior agradeció a Ino que le hubiese ofrecido alojamiento a Karin con ella, y que Suigetsu al llegar estuviera roncando a pierna suelta. Así no tuvo que responder cuestiones incomodas o soportar miradas interrogantes sobre sus ojos claramente irritados.

"No permanezcas solo… Date esa oportunidad..." brotó la voz de su madre antes de acostarse.

- Lo intentaré, Okaa-san.- dijo con una rara serenidad pensando en su madre, para luego añadirse otro rostro en su mente. Uno muy parecido al de Mikoto.

Un cerco en su interior había caído, una dura muralla había sido derrumbada. Esa noche Sasuke durmió profundamente, sujetando la placa que había pertenecido a Mikoto Uchiha. No había habido ni pesadillas, ni sueños, al igual como lo había hecho en aquellas dos noches que había pasado con Hinata. La única persona que había cruzado por su mente cuando había hablado con su madre. Una persona que no sabía desde qué momento se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él. Alguien con quien al parecer quería de verdad que le acompañara siempre en el recorrido de su nuevo inicio.

_***_

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Juro que me apuré para tenerlo ya. Y Hoy al fin lo terminé. ^^

Sí, esta parte de la Mikoto estaba pensada para ser incluida desde los primeros capítulos. Y junto con lo de la enfermedad de Hinata causada por Sasuke, fue una de las primeras ideas que se me ocurrieron para la hisotria. Esta parte creo que será la única con algo de drama en "Sólo Contigo" es que a mí el drama casi no se me da. U_U... Porque sí pareció drama, no? Por lo menos triste o soy un fiasco? .óò.

Suelo contestar los comentarios pero a las personas que no tienen cuenta y no les puedo responder, pues desde aquí lo haré:

_**Nirú Seiei**: Gracias por las porras y los besos de chocolate. ^^ Amo el chocolate.... Y muchas gracias más aun por leer. Saludos. ^^_

_**johanna**: Sasuke muy, pero muy pronto dejara de tener acción sólo en sueños. Nunca te lo he dicho pero Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad lo aprecio. ^^_

_**princesshina**: Gracias por el "viva Mizuno" ^^ lo amé. No te preocupes Sasuke ya tendrá su recompensa muy pronto. Un beso._

_**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY**: Ya lo creo que la imagen es sensual. Sobre el lemon ya viene, muy muy pronto. *¬* Gracias por leer._

_**KANAKO**: Gracias por leer y dejar tus comentarios, me encanta de verdad. Muchos saludos, espero verte por aquí. ^^_

Pues sin más Mizu se va. Muchas gracias porque apesar de que tardé siempre esperan mis locuras. ¡De verdad que son Geniales! Y Pues me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios para seguir escribiendo con la misma pasión y ánimo... ¡Un beso!

.

.

p.d. Lila, ¿A qué hora YE? òó


	21. De nuevo shinobi

Los personaje no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo me divierto imaginando situaciones y escribiéndolas. Sí, Mizu, disfruta armando incoherencias.

¡Ah! antes de empezar! Un saludo y beso enorme a mis amigas y comadres locochonas como yo de** NU**. Sí chicas, no importa lo que se diga, el SasuHina es el mejor pairing de Naruto, espero algun día Kishi nos haga feliz volviendolo verdadero XD

* * *

*******

Los siguientes días habían sido los más frenéticos que se habían presentado para Suigetsu, Karin y Sasuke. Los dos primeros habían sido designados en distintos escuadrones de ninjas. El pelinegro no sabía si eran figuraciones suyas o esos dos se traían algo. Ahora baka tres y cuatro discutían con menos intensidad, y cuando lo hacían de repente callaban, dejando prolongados silencios entre ellos para luego darse la espalda uno al otro.

Aunque en el terreno laboral ambos, según Sakura, lo estaban haciendo muy bien. Tsunade se sentía aun renuente a considerarles de confianza. Pero Sakura e Ino le habían comentado que los dos habían estado con Orochimaru no por voluntad propia y que se habían unido a Sasuke pero en realidad no habían cometido atropello sobre inocentes o civiles.

A Sasuke por su parte le habían permitido de nuevo las misiones foráneas así que sus trabajos en La Mansión Uchiha tuvieron que esperar, aunque para su fortuna sus amigos le prometieron continuar con ellos en su ausencia.

El toque de queda había sido levantado de nuevo por recomendación del nuevo líder de su escuadrón quien dijo tal vez pudiera necesitársele en altas horas de la noche. El líder de su escuadrón era el mismo Ibiki Morito. Sasuke aun recordaba con molestia su actitud desagradable cuando le había sido sometido a las largas y extenuantes sesiones de interrogatorios (con preguntas de lo más estúpidas) para tratar de averiguar si detrás de su regreso había algo oculto.

Sakura y Naruto junto con un Kakashi, quien lucía una conducta extraña, le habían recomendado de todas las maneras posibles que se comportara con Ibiki, que no le tratara con esa actitud hosca como solía manejarse. Iba demostrarle a sus compañeros del equipo siete que podía, si le convenía, ser el shinobi más profesional de todo el mundo ninja.

Dos misiones llevaban realizadas en total en su nuevo escuadrón. La primera se había tratado de trasladar con seguridad ciertos secretos contenidos en unos pergaminos del Clan Nara, del País del Rayo a Konoha. En ese viaje había intercambiado una que otra palabra con Shikamaru, que también era parte del escuadrón, notando que aunque al comienzo el Nara le trataba cortante, después se había portado bastante cortés. La segunda y última misión había sido desgastante. Un viaje como guardaespaldas del presuntuoso hijo de un feudal del País del Algodón (que al parecer todo mundo odiaba por el sin fin de atentados que sufrieron). Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no dejarle inconsciente varias veces en que le desquició su conducta desesperante.

Adaptarse a un escuadrón en el que todos le miraban con franco desprecio había sido una prueba no muy agradable. Al principio le molestaba las miradas recelosas de su capitán o las de enconado odio de sus otros compañeros varones, pero prefería esas a la de su compañera médico. Aunque la chica médico que los acompañaba al principio se mostraba temerosa de él después su actitud había cambiado. Sasuke detestaba esas miradas sugerentes que ahora continuamente le lanzaba. Esas tipas nunca se cansaban, ninguna le despertaba el más mínimo interés. Su libido al parecer sólo lo despertaba cierta kunoichi de cabellos largos y ojos de luna. Una que, con los mil diablos del infierno, deseaba ver.

Llevaban casi un mes sin encontrarse. El último encuentro de ambos había sido en el bar en donde tenían lugar las reuniones de los ex novatos de su generación. Una noche antes de partir en su segunda misión. Él había aceptado asistir porque sabía que ella estaría allí junto con las otras kunoichis. Esa noche solo habían compartidos miradas esporádicas y un miserable beso robado en uno de los callejones cuando salieron junto con sus respectivos y molestos equipos.

Al fin después de tanto tiempo ausente regresaba a Konoha. Sakura y Naruto le habían abordado preguntando detalles, que él se negó a dar, para enfurruñamiento de sus amigos. Se suponía que era un ninja, un ninja jamás revelaba su misión.

Los había dejado para irse a su apartamento. Se sentía sumamente cansado. Apenas pudo darse un buen baño para luego caer como roca sobre su cama. Tenía tres días de descanso por la misión así que podía darse el pequeño lujo de dormir tarde sólo un día.

Aun le faltaban muchas cosas por hacer. Debía entrenar con la katana ya que hacía tiempo que no lo practicaba también tenía que seguir con las reparaciones del piso, además de ver, abrazar y besar a Hinata; debía darse tiempo para revisar que la electricidad estuviera reinstalada por lo menos en la mansión, y mucho más tiempo aún para seducir y desnudar a Hinata.

Se suponía que una de sus prioridades era mudarse al distrito con Suigetsu y Karin, pero ahora la primacía era hacerle cuantos antes el amor a Hinata, recordó que debía sembrar nuevos árboles en el huerto Uchiha, pero lo haría mucho después de gritar de placer y llegar al clímax con Hinata, ¡Kuso! Se estaba olvidando de reparar el dojo, pero como no hacerlo si ya estaba pensando en hacerle toda una noche el amor a Hinata…

Sasuke sonrió, ¿Por qué era tan idiota cuando pensaba en ella? Y con ese pensamiento circulando en su cabeza se quedó dormido.

* * *

*******

El enorme jardín del lugar le daba a la atmosfera un delicado y embriagador aroma floral. Las plantas de distintas especies, desde conocidas hasta especímenes exóticos, adornaban con sus flores la parte lateral y trasera de la enorme Mansión del Souke.

La luz del sol de la mañana se colaba por todo el comedor. Un cuarteto de doncellas, apostadas en pares en ambos lados de la puerta, aguardaban silenciosas a la espera de indicaciones por parte de la familia principal. Las hermanas Hyuuga permanecían sentadas en la mesa preparadas para desayunar, atentas a la llegada del Jefe de la casa. Hanabi Hyuuga con la mirada penetrante que le caracterizaba esperaba interesada la respuesta de su hermana. La Hyuuga menor acababa de preguntar si era verdad que había asistido a cierto lugar. Hinata había abierto los ojos con sorpresa, desviando con disimulo la mirada.

- Anda Nee-san…

Con la vista clavada en la abundancia de capullos y flores, Hinata trataba de encontrar serenidad, sin embargo el sonrojo que coloreaba sus mejillas le delataba. Estaba nerviosa.

- Kiba-kun me lo dijo.- sonrió Hanabi, luego con malicia añadió.- Tengo las mejores tácticas para hacerlo decir cualquier cosa que quiera…

- Es-es cierto, fui con él y Shino-kun.- contestó al fin apretando los puños debajo de la mesa, lejos de la vista de su hermana.- Aunque también estaban Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, Ino, Sai-san y… sus compañeros nuevos.

- ¿Y cómo es ese lugar?- preguntó Hanabi con morbidez.

- Pues… en realidad es muy grande, casi como nuestro distrito.- se limitó a decir Hinata.

- No, Hina, no me refiero al tamaño.- dijo con una muequilla.- Hablo del ambiente… debe ser escalofriante, ¿no?

- Es muy silencioso… triste… - contestó.

El rostro de Hinata se tornó taciturno, frente a ella la cara de su hermana se frunció ligeramente

- Pero tal vez lo que falta en que se habite de nuevo.- añadió la peliazul.

- Ni loca viviría en un lugar como ese. De sólo pensar en lo que sucedió allí me pone los pelos de punta… - se apresuró a decir Hanabi esperando que Hinata se mostrara de acuerdo con ella.

Pero su hermana mayor sólo bajo la mirada.

- Otou-san está tardando mucho.- comentó Hinata. Hanabi no prestó atención al comentario.

- Bueno el Uchiha también pone de nervios a la gente; es que esa mirada y ese presencia tan…tenebrosa y… demoniaca. – dijo haciendo otra mueca y conteniendo un escalofrío.

- ¡Hanabi-chan! - dijo la chica de cabello azulino reprendiéndola.

- Hai, Hai Nee-san… se me olvidaba que ahora es tu amigo. Pero bueno, ni que fuera un amigo muy cercano…

Hinata apretó los labios mientras otro sonrojo involuntario aparecía. Si supiera Hanabi qué clase de cercanía tenia ella con Sasuke ¿Qué diría? De pronto Hanabi se levantó de su lugar para sentarse justo a un lado de su hermana.

- Aunque claro, hay que reconocer que Sasuke es muy atractivo.- la mirada de Hanabi cambió por una con ligera añoranza. - Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña… y lo vi por primera vez en los exámenes Chuunin… - un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Hanabi.- Me pareció tan… como decirlo… guapo.

Hanabi sonrió, muy en sus adentros Hinata también lo hacía mientras su rostro se tornaba color carmín. Las chicas también se habían fijado en Sasuke desde pequeño, ¿Cómo era que ella nunca había prestado atención a eso?

Bueno en ese tiempo sólo tenía ojos para admirar a Naruto. Con el rubio había hecho intentos por acercarse, pero con el pelinegro ni siquiera por su mente pasaba esa intención. Pero ahora el acercarse a Sasuke era algo totalmente distinto…el estar junto a Sasuke era algo que ahora deseaba casi con desesperación. Nunca habría creído en toda su vida, aun con las más extrañas cosas que le habían sucedido, que compartiría algo como lo que estaba viviendo con Sasuke. Hanabi a su costado seguía hablando:

- No me sorprende que aun tenga muchas seguidoras; cuando era niño ya le perseguían infinidad de bobas por ser tan atractivo…

Era cierto, desde pequeño Sasuke era asediado. No sólo por su sobresaliente desempeño sino mucho más por su atractivo y ese marcado desdén que era como un imán para el sexo femenino. Cuando niño había sido acosado y ahora de hombre el acoso no mermaba, a pesar de mostrarse más frío, las mujeres seguían atosigándolo. Sasuke podía tener a cualquiera con él, pero no, él sólo deseaba estar con ella.

"Hay muchas cosas que yo no tengo… pero las halló en ti…"

Otra vez aquella sensación de saberse importante abrazó a Hinata. El sentimiento hizo que sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de placer en el rostro, ahora sereno. Ella tampoco estaba interesada en nadie que no fuera él. Entonces la Hyuuga menor se acercó a su hermana mayor para susurrarle con complicidad.

- Claro que ahora es muchísimo más guapo que antes, ¿no lo crees? Y vaya que tiene muy buen cuerpo… - los ojos de Hanabi brillaron.- ¿Nee, Hina nunca lo viste sin camisa en esos días que estuvieron de misión?

Hinata abrió los ojos con turbación llenándose de inmediato de rubor. Había visto más que el pecho desnudo de Sasuke Uchiha, mucho más… La imagen de Sasuke gloriosamente desnudo de espaldas, aquella en la habitación azul, apareció en la mente de la peliazul. El corazón se le azotó en el pecho, amenazando con escapársele, el cuerpo se le calentó. Otro intenso sonrojo llegó y Hinata peleó con su vida por detener un potente suspiro que intentaba escapar. La chica castaña junto a ella miró, sorprendida, todas las reacciones de su hermana. Hanabi entrecerró los ojos al mirar el bochorno de Hinata después sonrió pícara. El rostro de Hinata parecía arder.

- ¡¡Aja!! – soltó un gritillo Hanabi.- Lo viste cierto… - Hinata bajó la mirada.- ¡¡Kya Nee-san!! ¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Dónde estaban? Y ¿Por qué estaba él así?

- Ha-Hanabi-chan, es-esta conversación no es a-apropiada.- dijo la peliazul con nerviosismo.

- Hina, espabila. Es una plática inocente. No me digas que no hablas de esto con las chicas.- comentó la castaña cruzando los brazos.

- Pues yo…

- Además te digo esto porque sé que no le comentaras nada a Kiba-kun, no sé por qué pero le tiene idea a Uchiha.- dijo la castaña pensativa.- Pero admítelo, Hina-chan.- volvía a sonreír.- ¿A que el Uchiha es sexy?

- Etto, yo…

Pero Hinata no respondió, calló al ver que su hermana regresaba con premura a acomodarse de nuevo en su lugar.

Si había alguien que imponía el silencio con su sola presencia y amilanaba al más osado ese era Hiashi Hyuuga. El aún líder del clan más poderoso del País de Fuego era fácil de describir: Era una persona orgullosa, sobria e intimidante. Su hija menor parecía un esbozo fiel de su padre, poseyendo la misma actitud. Sólo con tres personas el Jefe de la Rama principal había mostrado un aspecto diferente al que siempre había reflejado, uno más humano: sus dos hijas y su sobrino Neji.

Desde hacía varios años la actitud del patriarca Hyuuga había cambiado. Su aspereza hacia su hija mayor había desaparecido cuando la pequeña Hinata había estado al borde de la muerte en los exámenes Chuunin. Ese acontecimiento le llevó a hacerse un examen de conciencia para terminar dándose cuenta que nunca se perdonaría si a Hinata le pasara algo y él no hubiera estado allí para ayudarle, que Hinata muriera con la creencia de que no le importaba. Aunque también las recriminaciones de Kurenai, le habían hecho mella. Un Hiashi Hyuuga visiblemente afligido se había presentado ante la convaleciente heredera para otorgarle su apoyo.

Su hija menor se había mostrado en todo momento de acuerdo. Desde hacía mucho tiempo Hanabi extrañaba a su hermana mayor y deseaba que volviera, pero no se atrevía a decirlo a su padre por el temor que le tenía. Aunque la pequeña Hanabi no se había contenido de abrazarlo cuando esté le había comentado que Hinata regresaba a La Mansión del Souke.

Neji era otra persona que había sido testigo de los sentimientos de su tío. El soberbio Hiashi había doblegado su orgullo, por mandamiento de su corazón, para pedir perdón a su sobrino, el hijo de su hermano gemelo. Desde entonces el chico genio del Bouke había vuelto de nuevo al Clan Hyuuga, siendo la mano derecha de su tío, formando lazos, que no tardaron en volverse fuertes y sólidos, con sus primas, y recibiendo el reconocimiento y el respeto de parte de ambas ramas.

- Ohayo.- dijo el patriarca del clan al llegar, haciendo el gesto con una de sus manos para que sus hijas no se levantaran.

- Ohayo-Gozaimasu, Otou-san.- contestaron ambas, sonriéndole.

- ¿Aun no vuelve Neji de su misión? – preguntó Hiashi al momento que con un movimiento de cabeza ordenaba el comienzo del desayuno. Un par de doncellas se acercaron.

- No Otou-san, tal vez Nii-san regrese hasta pasado mañana.- contestó Hinata.

- Kiba-kun me dijo que habían tenido un contratiempo debido a una tormenta de arena.- dijo Hanabi.

Los tres miembros de la casa principal comenzaron a tomar su desayuno.

- ¿Te referías al chico Inuzuka? –indagó el hombre sosteniendo un vaso de té.

- Hai, ese. Vino con Hina-chan ayer, platicamos un rato y pues le pregunté si sabía algo.- contestó inocente.

Hiashi tomó un sorbo de té, sin dejar de mirar a su hija menor, la cual le mantenía la mirada con gesto indiferente. Hiashi se sintió orgulloso de Hanabi, era de las pocas personas que no se intimidaba tan fácilmente con su mirada. El chico Inuzuka ni siquiera podía mirarlo sin parecer perturbado. Entonces Hiashi recordó a otra persona que tampoco pareció amedrentarse con su presencia ni con sus penetrantes ojos blancos.

- Te escuché decir una vez que hablarle a ese chico sería rebajarte, Hanabi.- comentó el patriarca.- Y ahora no sólo conversas con él si no que hasta le menciones con bastante familiaridad. ¿Qué pasó?

Tal vez Hanabi no lo supiera pero Hiashi estaba más que enterado de sus sentimientos por el compañero de Hinata. El cambio de su hija hacia el trato con el muchacho del clan de canes había sido demasiado obvio para no considerar sospechas del porqué.

- Creo que fui algo…prejuiciosa, Otou-san.- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba un bocado.- Kiba-kun es ciertamente… agradable.- agregó con serenidad.

- ¿Ese chico es de tu edad, Hinata? – preguntó Hiashi. Hanabi permaneció inmutable, en cambio su hermana mayor ganó rubor en las mejillas.

- Hai, Otou-san. Conozco a Kiba-kun desde pequeño; es buena persona, es atento y también muy respetuoso…

- Y apuesto...- culminó Hanabi.- Otou-san no me mires así, es un comentario general…

El patriarca apretó los labios. Una tormenta se avecinaría si su hija menor de verdad se enamoraba del chico Inuzuka. Hanabi podía ser muy decidida en sus propósitos y aunque fuera muy joven nunca dudaba en lograr sus objetivos, le recordaba mucho a él. Si Hanabi decidía obtener venia para mantener una relación formal con el compañero de Hinata no quitaría el dedo del renglón hasta lograr hacerlo. Así tuviera a todo el Souke y Bouke en contra.

- El té esta delicioso.- comentó Hinata intentando terminar con eso el duelo de miradas de su padre y hermana.

Hiashi tomó un bocado, cerrando los ojos al masticar. Por fortuna Hinata era prudente. No era así de tempestuosa como el remolino que era Hanabi. En ningún momento Hinata le había ocasionado un disgusto o generado algún conflicto. Lo único había sido esa necedad de ser la acompañante del renegado Uchiha, aunque Hinata había sostenido muy bien su argumento ante el Concejo de Clan: Ella era una ninja de Konoha y la Hokage su líder, así que debía obedecer. Hiashi había estado muy orgulloso de que Hinata se impusiera ante los seis ancianos de las ramas.

El líder del Clan Hyuuga era de los muchos tantos de la hoja que no estaba de acuerdo con que el traidor Uchiha fuera admitido de nuevo. Pero tanto la Hokage como Shikaku Nara (otro de los lideres de clanes que pertenecían al concejo) y los ancianos sabios de Konoha no parecían mostrarse de acuerdo con él, discrepaban su opinión. Los ancianos del Concejo veían la posibilidad de tener de nuevo dentro de la aldea al otro dojutsu más ancestral y poderoso del mundo ninja: el Sharingan. Además de que contarían en sus filas de ninjas con alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, un genio, famoso y temido en muchos lugares. La tentación era mucha y la ambición como siempre era el principal motivador.

En cambio las razones de la Hokage y Nara habían sido diferentes, pero peores aún. Tsunade y Shikaku lo aceptaban conducidos por sus sentimientos, creían que el arrepentimiento del Uchiha era genuino, aunque claro, los antiguos compañeros de Sasuke y el mismo Hatake habían estado directamente involucrados en las decisiones de la líder de Konoha y del clan Nara.

Por lo menos después de la discusión que había tenido con ellos, el Concejo, Shikaku y la Hokage habían aceptado que el periodo de prueba para Uchiha fuera mayor del normal. Un año completo. Además de una serie de reglas muy estrictas, la mayoría salidas del propio líder del Souke, que el chico tenía que cumplir para poder ser aceptado en la villa.

Hiashi esperaba que el orgullo desmedido y el complejo de superioridad del chico le hicieran romper todas o por lo menos la mayoría de las reglas que le habían sido impuestas para no dejarlo quedarse. Pero no, el chico Uchiha se había mostrado imperturbable, sosteniéndole la mirada a todos, sin mostrar indicio alguno de molestia o confrontación cada vez que se le dictaban cada una de las restricciones que se le impondrían. Sus ojos negros inescrutables miraron fijamente por varios instantes a sus blancos cuando él habló sobre el año que tendría que cumplir y su destierro inmediato si entraba en combate con algún ninja de la villa.

Fuese cual fuese los motivos, todos habían sido demasiados benevolentes en aceptarle otra vez, si ese chico hubiera tenido honor no habría regresado a la villa. Si hubiese estado en su mano, él no le habría permitido ni siquiera poner un pie en Konoha de nuevo.

- Etto… Otou-san esta semana termina el mes, ¿No habrá reunión de Concejo antes de marcharte?.- dijo Hinata sacándole de sus pensamientos

- No, se aplazará a mi regreso.- contestó sorbiendo de nuevo su té.

El líder de Souke personalmente invitaría a los líderes ninjas de los otros Países, así como a los Feudales que mantenía relaciones de antaño con Konoha y con el clan Hyuuga. Un aniversario más de la creación del clan se aproximaba. Tanto el Concejo del Clan como el propio Hiashi tenían pensado hacer que el resto de personas importantes del mundo ninja conocieran a la futura sucesora. En el invierno Hinata cumpliría veintiún años, ya no era una adolescente, era una mujer y como fututa líder debía comenzar a adentrarse al mundo de políticas y diplomacia que giraba alrededor de un clan tan importante como el suyo.

- Partiré hoy en la tarde junto con una comitiva del Bouke. – el hombre apretó los labios.- Este festejo con tantos invitados no me pareció la mejor idea.

El patriarca no pudo ocultar su desacuerdo sobre la cuantiosa cantidad de personas que asistirían, las multitudes no le agradaban. Pero el Concejo había determinado que así se hiciera y por mas líder del Souke que fuera había cosas que no podía impedir. Miró a su izquierda a su hija menor que parecía satisfecha con su partida.

- Hanabi tu vendrás conmigo.

La chica pareció querer replicar pero un discreto codazo de su hermana la detuvo.

- Hai, Otou-san.- dijo abatida.

- Hinata, tú permanecerás en la villa como representante del Souke ante cualquier eventualidad. Estaremos fuera varios días, tendrás a tu disposición toda la autoridad de un líder.- siguió el hombre.- Además espero que te hagas cargo de todo lo referente a la recepción y el banquete del festejo.

- Me esforzaré al máximo, Otou-san

- Espero que me asistan en todo, necesitaré de todo su apoyo.

- Haremos lo que nos pida, Otou-san.- dijeron al unísono, Hinata con respeto su hermana con marcada desilusión.

- ¿Neji-nii-san vendrá con nosotros, Otou-san? – dijo Hanabi esperando que por lo menos contara con la presencia de su primo y no estar tan aburrida con la comitiva del Clan y su padre.

- No, Neji se quedará para apoyar a tu hermana.- la chica soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado, Hiashi ignoró el gesto, luego el hombre desvió la mirada hacia su hija mayor.- Hablé con Tsunade-sama para pedirle que mantuviera libres tanto a tu primo como a ti de misiones.

- Otou-san ¿Se invitarán a todos los líderes de clanes de Konoha?

- Así es, Hanabi. Todos estarán presentes.

Esa tampoco había sido idea del líder pero el Concejo se había empeñado en que sin excusa las cabezas de los clanes y sus familiares directos asistieran.

- Todos… ¿todos? – insitió Hanabi, queriendo deducir con la respuesta que Kiba estaría incluido.

- Eso dije, Hanabi.- contestó su padre mientras la miraba con sus ojos penetrantes. Su hija menor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que su padre entrecerrará los ojos.

Hinata apretó su vaso de té. "Todos" ¿Significaría también que Sasuke estaría allí? Pero no se atrevió a preguntar, los tres miembros de la familia principal siguieron desayunando en completo silencio.

* * *

******

El pelinegro sintió que había dormido nada cuando unos jaloneos en el hombro le sacaron de su placido descanso.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Teme, despierta!

- ¡Eh Sasuke, anda, levántate!

Suigetsu y Naruto intentaban levantarle. Sasuke se incorporó con el cabello más desordenado que nunca y un gesto que exigía venganza en su rostro. Miró con evidente odio a sus compañeros, al parecer esos idiotas no apreciaban sus vidas en lo más mínimo.

- ¡Qué diablos pasa!

Naruto pareció intimidarse momentáneamente con la mirada de hielo de su amigo, pero luego se recompuso.

- Yo…- sonrió con gesto de culpa.- Olvidé decirte ayer que Kakashi-sensei dijo que quería verte en el despacho de Godaime a las ocho.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó el Uchiha tallándose la cara con una mano

- Pues faltan como diez minutos para las ocho.- respondió Suigetsu.

- ¡Eres un idiota Naruto!- dijo el pelinegro saliendo disparado de la cama hacia el baño.

Sasuke salió en casi dos minutos. Una conversación de Naruto acompañada de disculpas le llegaba difusa en lo que terminaba de vestirse. Aunque las palabras que flotaron en el aire, "aniversario" "primera vez" "dormir" y "Sakura-chan" le hicieron detenerse un momento. Sasuke miró a Naruto, el rubio lucia visiblemente ruborizado. Suigetsu se controlaba para no reír ante semejante conversación.

- Que al fin te hayas acostado con Sakura no te excusa, idiota.

- Bueno Sasuke, sé sensible, tú sabes bien como las chicas nos hacen perder la cabeza a tal grado que hasta se pueden soñar cosas como…

- Cállate Suigetsu.- dijo el pelinegro dirigiendose a la ventana.

- Teme, esperaba más comprensión de tu parte...

- No te fijes Naruto, lo que sucede es que Sasuke se muere de envidia... Tú cenando y él en ayuno prolongado..

-Suigetsu...

- Hai, Hai ni una palabra más... - dijo el de la niebla con una sonrisa mirando a un extrañado Naruto. Momentos despues Sasuke desaparecía por la ventana.- Vamos Naru-chan cuentale al tío Suigetsu los detalles de anoche...

- Cállate Suigetsu.- se limitó a repetir el rubio ruborizado.

* * *

Afortunadamente para Sasuke, Kakashi seguía siendo el mismo impuntual de siempre. Sasuke llegó a las afueras del despacho de Godaime a las ocho con un minuto y Kakashi brillaba por su ausencia. Cuarenta minutos después, Sasuke bajó de nuevo a recepción. El Uchiha comenzó a dudar si el idiota de Naruto no se habría equivocado de día. La impaciencia que empezaba a sentir Sasuke se estaba convirtiendo en una enorme molestia. La mujer de la recepción le miraba con espasmo y temor. Odiaba que los idiotas ni siquiera disimularan su miedo. Faltaban diez minutos para las nueve de la mañana cuando su sensei al fin llegó.

- ¡YO! Sasuke.- saludó con una sonrisa brillando en su ojo visible.- Que bueno que ya estés aquí.- dijo

El pelinegro le miró con indignación. Su enfado se acentuó al notar que en Kakashi no había ni el más mínimo atisbo de culpa por su llegada tarde. Sólo el mismo gesto de indolencia e inmadurez de siempre. Mientras le miraba guardar su acostumbrada y "educadora" lectura, el Uchiha se preguntó si de verdad los rumores de que Kakashi sería el siguiente Hokage eran ciertos. Si era así, Konoha tendría a un ninja impuntual, perezoso, dejado, además de erotómano y pervertido como líder. El futuro para la villa no pintaba muy exitoso que se dijera.

- Llegas tarde Kakashi…

Kakashi entrecerró el ojo, mirando el reloj que adornaba la recepción.

- No, llegué puntual.

Bien, se dijo Sasuke. Lo que faltaba que Kakashi ahora estuviera quedándose sin vista. Esas lecturas nocturnas prolongadas de sus textos eróticos le estaban empezando a cobrar factura. Un adjetivo malo más que añadir al futuro Hokage de Konoha. Ciego. Sasuke hizo una mueca, bueno eso se merecía la gente que gustaba de leer esas cosas pervertidas y lujuriosas.

- Naruto me dijo que querías verme a las ocho. Son las nueve.

- La cita es a las nueve. – dijo Kakashi, Sasuke contrajo la mirada. - Le dije a Naruto que te avisara que sería a las ocho, para que yo me preparara mentalmente y llegara retrasado de las ocho pero exacto a las nueve.- dijo.- Buena mi táctica, ¿ne?. Llegué puntual. La cita con la Hokage y el concejo de Konoha es a las nueve.

- ¿El Concejo? –dijo Sasuke cambiando el semblante.

- Hai.- Kakashi comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho de Tsunade, Sasuke le siguió. El Uchiha odiaba ver a esos vejetes del Concejo. – Hace tres días se cumplió un año de tu regreso a Konoha. Creo que has demostrado ser alguien de confianza.- continúo el shinobi cubierto del rostro.- No has quebrado ninguna de las restricciones que se te impusieron. A excepción de tu regreso solo cuando estuviste de misión con Hinata.

Sasuke permaneció inmutable a la mención de ella.

- Afortunadamente la intervención del equipo ocho disminuyó tu falta. Los compañeros de Hinata.- siguió Kakashi.- Fueron muy amables. Al parecer no les pareces muy indiferente. Ni a ellos, ni a ella. Ayer le escuché preguntarle a Naruto por ti pareció muy contenta de saber que volvías en la tarde…

Esta vez, Sasuke no pude evitar mirarle de reojo. Ella estaba tan necesitada de verle como él. Debía verla cuanto antes.

- Hinata siempre atenta, interesándose por los demás. ¡Ah! Tan hermosa y encantadora…

- Kakashi deja de decir tonterías…- le cortó adusto. Sasuke siguió mirándole de soslayo, lo que le faltaba que su sensei pusiera sus pervertidos ojos en su chica. Kakashi metió las manos en su pantalón. - ¿Qué es lo quieres que veamos con el Concejo?- preguntó Sasuke de manera brusca.

- Que te nombren otra vez shinobi de Konoha y te otorguen una placa de nuevo.- soltó Kakashi.

Sasuke se giró a mirarlo. Una placa. Cuando había abandonado la villa para irse con Orochimaru, se había vuelto un renegado, se había deshecho de su placa y por ese hecho ya no formaba parte de las filas de ninjas de Konoha. Sus notables records en la academia y su historial de las misiones como gennin seguramente habían sido borrados. El número de su placa eliminado de los registros. Él no existía en la villa ya no formaba parte de ella. Pero al tener placa otra vez volvería a pertenecer a la aldea.

- ¿Una placa? .- dijo, Kakashi asintió.

- Así que sé amable. Por lo menos saluda.- le recomendó antes de entrar.

Ambos ingresaron no al despacho de Tsunade sino a uno de los salones de la planta alta del edificio, en donde se hacían las juntas para tomar decisiones importantes en Konoha. Y obedeciendo a su sensei, Sasuke saludó.

Los seis ancianos del Concejo ubicados alrededor de una larga mesa que lideraba Tsunade, miraron con gesto imperturbable a Sasuke. El periodo de prueba para que un shinobi de otra aldea fuera aceptado correspondía a seis meses aunque Sasuke tratándose de un caso extraordinariamente peligroso se le había impuesto un año. Su primera restricción había sido nunca hacer uso del sello oscuro de su antiguo maestro el Sannin, algo que el pelinegro ya tenía por sí mismo determinado no hacer en lo que tuviera de vida. Mientras escuchaba la serie de restricciones que deberían cumplir, el líder del clan Hyuuga nunca le quito los ojos de encima.

El que el propio Kakashi respaldara a Sasuke desde un inicio definitivamente había sido crucial para que los miembros del Concejo le consideraran su regreso. Además que la propia Hokage apoyaba a Kakashi (aunque claro que detrás de todo eso también estaba su cariño y estima por Naruto y su alumna)

Aunque estuviera en Konoha en realidad en todo un año no sería parte de ella, ya que el uso y portación de la placa que le daba ese merecimiento, sólo la tendría cuando se decidiera que, después de su periodo de prueba, su resultado fuera satisfactorio.

Sus primeras misiones habían sido de bajo rango pero las había desempeñado bien. La que había tenido con Hinata, no fue considerada ya que había violado una de las restricciones. Lo que le abono muchos puntos al pelinegro había sido sus días bajo el mando de Morito. Al parecer el ninja de cicatrices podía ser imparcial en cuanto al trabajo, ya que había dado buenos comentarios sobre sus servicios en las misiones en las que estuvo bajo su cargo.

Después de una densa conversación entre Kakashi, Sasuke y mayoritariamente los ancianos, los últimos acordaron con el consentimiento de Tsunade que se le nombraría a Sasuke de nuevo como shinobi de Konoha.

- Tsunade, se encargará de darte un nuevo número de registro y la placa con tu inscripción.- dijo la única mujer que pertenecía al concejo.

Kakashi le lanzó una mirada elocuente al Uchiha.

- Arigato.- dijo con sequedad Sasuke a los ancianos, inclinándose levemente.

Maestro y alumno salieron del salón, caminaron en silencio por los pasillos. De nuevo pertenecía a Konoha, de nuevo el apellido Uchiha figuraría en los registros de la villa, pensaba Sasuke mientras el rostro de su madre y su hermano aparecía en su mente.

- Kakashi…- su sensei volteó.- Es posible utilizar una placa que haya pertenecido a alguien más…

- ¿Usar la placa de otro ninja? - Kakashi le miró intrigado, Sasuke seguía caminando sin mirarle. - No sé, no he conocido a nadie que utilice la placa de alguien más. Supongo que se podría, tal vez sólo sería cuestión de agregar los datos nuevos…

- Pero no se borrarían los anteriores... – dijo Sasuke, Hatake meditó.

- No sería necesario, pero podrías preguntar a Hokage…

- Lo haré…

* * *

********

No había duda la ausencia de una mano femenina en el lugar era evidente. Más que eso la palabra orden brillaba por su ausencia. Karin hizo una mueca. No entendía cómo Sasuke podía vivir en ese tiradero tampoco por qué Suigetsu era tan caótico e idiota pero mucho menos entendía que rayos hacia ella allí. "Comprobando que sin mí esos dos son un asco" Sabía que ambos shinobis no estaban, Sasuke tenía cita con la Hokage y Suigetsu había ido a entrenar con Naruto, según información de Sakura.

Se acercó a la cocina, el lavabo reventaba de trastes sucios. Ni de coña lavaría ella eso. Después se dirigió a la habitación, el futón en donde dormía Sasuke estaba hecho un caos en el piso. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Sasuke para que se volviera ese desorden? La chica pasó junto al futón pisándolo para luego dirigirse a la cama que era en donde dormía Suigetsu. El sitio era un revoltijo. Karin bufó, ese idiota ni siquiera se tomaba un par de minutos para estirar las sábanas. Sin ser consciente ella la alisó un poco. Tomó la almohada y el aroma particular del de la niebla le llegó. El corazón comenzó a saltarle frenético, sin evitarlo sonrió.

"… En mis sueños me tienes a tu merced, Karin."

- Mmmm Suigetsu…- susurró la kunoichi ruborizada mientras suspiraba y abrazaba la almohada con fuerzas a su pecho.

- ¿Qué envidia me da esa almohada? – dijeron a sus espaldas.

Karin arrojó el objeto como a dos metros de distancia.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Suigetsu!?

El chico sonrió.

- Aquí vivo…- con pasos lentos empezó a acercarse a ella.- Sabes me alegra ver que vamos avanzando… ya no me llamas lagartija, ni lombriz, ni reptil…

- Ba-baka... - soltó Karin al tiempo que retrocedía.

- ¿Baka? Bueno no serías Karin sino me llamaran por lo menos una vez de esa forma. Dime… ¿Fantaseabas conmigo, cariño? – dijo sujetándola de ambos brazos, acercándola con fuerza hacia él y disfrutando de ver como las pupilas de Karin se dilataban.

- Su-Suéltame, Suigetsu…

- Hueles a café.- dijo el chico acercándose a su rostro.- Me encanta el café…

- A-Aléjate Suigetsu.- insistió ella.

- Es raro sabes, tu boca dice "Aléjate" pero tus ojos me dicen todo lo contrario… y si no me alejo que me harás, Karin…- susurró subiendo las manos y acariciandole con los pulgares la piel del cuello.

- Tú… tú grandísimo idiota…- murmuró al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza los puños mientras los rasgos de Suigetsu se tornaban más cercanos y borrosos por las gafas empañadas.

* * *

*******

Sasuke y Kakashi llegaron hasta las afueras del edificio, el cielo era inmensamente azul. Era cerca de mediodía y el calor agobiante asolaba de nuevo la villa. Ambos salieron sintiéndose agobiados por la intensa claridad de los rayos del sol.

- Arigato Kakashi.- dijo Sasuke haciendo una pequeña inclinación de respeto hacia su sensei.

- Eres mi alumno Sasuke, para mí siempre serás parte del equipo siete. No sólo Sakura y Naruto te aprecian, yo también lo hago no lo dudes…

Hatake Kakashi se giró a mirarlo, su ojo visible lucía brillante y debajo de la máscara, el pelinegro sabía que, el ninja copia sonreía. Sasuke esbozó una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa, ese lado sensible de Kakashi le tomó por sorpresa. Siempre había visto a su sensei como un tipo despreocupado, ajeno a los demás, por no decir que también era desidioso y bastante molesto por su afición a los textos picantes que leía, pero nunca con ese aspecto fraternal que estaba mostrando. Repensándolo si Kakashi era nombrado Hokage sería un buen líder.

- Te estás volviendo sentimental Kakashi. Debe ser la edad. - dijo el pelinegro burlón. Kakashi se mesó los cabellos con ligera vergüenza.

- Creo que sí… - admitió.- Me estoy haciendo viejo… ese deber ser el motivo por el cual acepté la invitación de Sakura y Naruto a tu fiesta de cumpleaños…

- ¿Te invitaron?

- ¡Yep!

- Tú… ¿Estuviste en el distrito Uchiha? - preguntó Sasuke tan normal como pudo

- Se me hizo un poco tarde pero llegué…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no te pasaste?

- Iba a hacerlo. Justo cuando yo llegaba tú salías al huerto. Y luego pues… creo que mi felicitación no sería nada comparada con la que te estaba dando en ese momento la linda Hinata… - el ojo de Kakashi brilló malicioso al notar el rubor que comenzaba a aparecer en las mejillas de Sasuke.

- Eso…eso no es asunto tuyo Kakashi.- soltó Sasuke al notar la miradilla que le lanzaba su sensei.

Kakashi metió la mano en una de las bolsas laterales de su pantalón ninja para sacar el tomo del Icha-Icha que estaba leyendo.

- Mmmm…. Tú con Hinata, quien lo habría imaginado. Pero como ya lo dije antes Hinata es tan bella y encantadora. Dime ¿fue durante la misión a País Nano? ¿A eso se debe que te haya apoyado el equipo ocho? ¿Hinata y tú… que tan lejos han "fraternizado"? – canturreó Kakashi mientras miraba fijamente a su alumno.

- Kakashi…- le cortó el pelinegro.

- Hai, hai, me estoy pasando… - dijo el ninja copia sonriendo ante la cara azorada de su alumno.- Tienes razón en que no es mi asunto Sasuke, pero te recomiendo que pienses bien lo que estás haciendo.- entonces el semblante de Kakashi se tornó serio otra vez.- Hinata no tan sólo es una Hyuuga, es la futura líder del clan. No creo que a las ramas le simpatice mucho que estés involucrado momentáneamente con la heredera Hyuuga y a Hiashi menos…

¿"Momentáneamente"? El moreno sostuvo la mirada a su maestro. Al parecer al igual que Kiba, Kakashi daba por hecho que su relación con Hinata era algo pasajero. ¿Por qué todos pensaban eso? ¿La misma Hinata lo pensaría? ¿Qué pensaba Hinata en realidad sobre lo que tenían?

- Una cosa más Sasuke…

- ¿Qué? – dijo desdeñoso

- Okaeri de nuevo, shinobi.- contestó Kakashi apretándole el hombro.

Sasuke sonrió mientras su sensei desaparecía en una humarada.

Sin más que hacer el pelinegro se dirigió hacia el departamento. Iría por sus cosas de trabajo para empezar de nuevo con sus trabajos en el Distrito Uchiha. Pondría ahora si prisa a terminar todo eso, pero cuando llegó la escena que observó no sólo hizo que enarcara una ceja sino que luego añadiera una mueca de disgusto.

- Bien lo que me faltaba, que hicieran de esto un motel.- murmuró molesto.

Recostados en la cama, Karin y Suigetsu se besaban como enajenados prestándole cero atención.

* * *

*******

Hinata miró una montaña de misivas y documentos que como líder temporal del clan tenía que revisar y autorizar. Kiba y Shino había acudido a visitarla para ir a entrenar pero al enterarse de su nueva posición tuvieron que olvidarse de eso. Claro que el Inuzuka aprovechó para ver a Hanabi a escondidas. Kiba lamentaba su mala suerte, cuando no debía cuidarse de Neji debía hacerlo de Hiashi. Shino por su parte ayudó a Hinata a aclarar algunas dudas que la chica le expuso. El Aburame tenía ciertos conocimientos en esos aspectos ya que también sería algún día líder de su clan. Eso alegraba a Hinata que cuando ella tomara el puesto tendría a varios de sus amigos en la misma posición en sus clanes. Ino en el Yamanaka, Shikamaru en el Nara, Choji en el Akimichi, Hana en el Inuzuka y Shino en el Aburame. Además que estaba Gaara como líder de Suna y quien de seguro también le brindaría todo su apoyo.

Los chicos pasaron el resto del día en el distrito con ella. Hinata y sus compañeros despidieron a los miembros del Souke y al escuadrón del Bouke que les acompañaba. Por lo menos Hanabi se había mostrado respetuosa a la presencia de su padre al despedirse del compañero de Hinata, claro que el propio Hiashi no había desviado la mirada del chico Inuzuka amedrentándole con eso. Por algo habia decidido que Hanabi fuera con él, no quería imaginar que haría su hija menor en su ausencia con ese chico escandaloso.

Ese era otro aspecto que le agradaba de Hinata, sólo tenia cabeza para los asuntos del clan, porque hasta el momento el líder no había tenido conocimiento alguno sobre los sentimientos de Hinata hacia algun chico. Hiashi miró mientras se alejaba la imagen serena de su hija mayor. Tal vez ella nunca se casara, eso no sería bueno para el clan pero si ella lo quería así, ni siquiera el Concejo del Clan podría interferir en su decisión. Pero si decidía hacerlo no dudaba que su hija hiciera una buena elección. Y a él no le quedaría más que aceptar.

* * *

*******

Luego de una ligera riña entre él y sus compañeros de Hebi, Sasuke se habían dirigido a los territorios Uchiha. Karin y Suigetsu desistieron en acompañarlo, argumentando que tenían cosas que hablar. Él dudaba muchos que esos dos hablaran, lo que quería era deshacerse de su presencia y continuar en lo que se había quedado cuando él había aparecido.

Al llegar a la Mansión Uchiha se sorprendió al mirar que ya faltaba muy poco para ser habitada. Las puertas, ventanas, el piso, el techo, todo estaba perfecto. Se dirigió al cuarto en donde se encontraba la instalación eléctrica comprobando que sólo eso hacía falta para mudarse de nuevo.

Sasuke miró la instalación, no era muy bueno en cosas de esas pero qué difícil podría ser, después de todo era un genio. El lugar era tan pequeño que el calor le ahogaba pero Sasuke confiado en sí mismo no creyó que tardara demasiado allí. Aunque cuatro horas después mientras azotaba un sinfín de cables y fusibles, que minutos antes habían lanzado una pirotecnia de chispas, el gran Sasuke Uchiha se daba por vencido. Molesto consigo mismo, se dirigió al área del equipo siete a entrenar un poco.

* * *

*******

El verano estaba por terminar aunque no por eso la atmosfera cálida de la estación abandonaba a Konoha y sus alrededores, pero con la caída del sol esa sensación menguaba. En ese momento la noche había llegado por completo. Arriba, el cielo parecía un enorme pañuelo de seda negro bordado en la parte inferior con una reluciente moneda de plata. La luna llena daba una luz tenue al ambiente haciendo que la oscuridad no fuera total. Un sinfín de aromas húmedos se podía apreciar en el bosque, el ambiente fresco de la noche y los ruidos nocturnos relajaban haciendo olvidar momentáneamente el infierno que se vivía en el día. Al ruido nocturno se añadía el murmullo incesante de una caída de agua.

La heredera del Clan Hyuuga lanzó un profundo suspiro al llegar. El agua de la pequeña cascada caía incansable, ella tenía pensado entrenar pero como hacerlo si estaba agotada mentalmente. Nunca creyó que ser la líder provisional de su clan le significara tanta atención y concentración. Hinata se despojó una a una de sus prendas quedando en ropa interior. En su escandalosa ropa interior, recordó que le había dicho Sasuke. Hinata sonrió, luego esbozó una ligera mueca cuando se introdujo en el agua. Estaba fría.

Hinata caminó un poco adentrándose a la parte más profunda, se detuvo cuando el agua le llegó a la cintura. La chica levantó la mirada, la luna brillaba en lo alto. Estiró los brazos acariciando con los dedos la superficie de la fuente y comenzó a girar sobre sí con parsimonia. La serena quietud del lugar comenzaba a relajarle los músculos y a calmarle la mente agobiada.

Su concentración se había ido cuando había llegado a sus manos una notificación de la Hokage para el clan Hyuuga en la cual se informaba que Sasuke de nuevo formaba parte de las filas de Konoha. Ahora entendía porque no había mostrado su placa aquella vez en País Nano, porque no la portaba de manera visible. Pero lo cierto era que desconocía muchas cosas de Sasuke. Si no hubiera sido por Sakura no se habría enterado de las restricciones y gracias a Ino supo lo de su cumpleaños.

Con los ojos cerrados pensó en él.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Sasuke? Naruto y Sakura le habían dicho que ya había vuelto a Konoha. Ella quería verlo, decirle que estaba feliz por él. ¿Por qué no reunía el valor necesario para ir a su distrito? ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? ¿Sasuke necesitaría verla a ella?

Porque ella sí que necesitaba eso, tocarlo, tenerlo cerca. Hinata sentía algo muy… profundo por él.

Por eso se permitía vivir lo que estaba pasando. Por eso con él se dejaba llevar, ser otra Hinata que nunca creyó aparecería en ella. Cerró los ojos y al pensar en él, en su mirada,… Kami-sama inclusive en su voz, el corazón le latía desbocado. Sintió un calor intenso al recordar sus manos acariciándolas, sus besos que le enviciaban, sus miradas que la perdían. Esos ojos negros que sólo brillaban cuando estaba con ella.

- ¡Ah! Sasuke…- susurró en voz baja.

Hinata comenzó a recordar ciertas cosas que había dicho él y ella misma desde que se habían conocido. Ahora al hacer esa remembranza no podía evitar que sus labios se estiraran en una placentera sonrisa.

"¡Tú me enfermas!"

"Creo tener una idea de lo que te pasa, incluso a mí ya me ha pasado antes… Y conozco la cura para tu malestar"

"La cura para… ¿lo qué… me…provocas? No entiendo…."

"Lo que tú sientes sólo es… un saludable… deseo de…mí"

Hinata volvió a sonreír. Deseo, tal vez lujuria. Sí, eso pudo ser lo primero que Sasuke había provocado en ella, todo a causa de la fuerte atracción que ejercía sobre su persona. Pero ahora era diferente, ya no era sólo deseo lo que experimentaba por él, era algo más, más fuerte. Sasuke se había vuelto una persona muy, muy importante para ella.

- Sasuke-kun te necesito…

El chasquido de una rama cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se giró con ojos asustados hacia la orilla. El corazón le latió desbocado cuando lo vio y el rostro se le encendió cuando le llegó esa voz grave y profunda.

- Yo pienso lo mismo, Hinata…

--------

Continuará...

* * *

******

¡Gente!

En mi defensa debo decir que una serie de eventos poco afortunados me detuvieron para publicar óò. Quienes estudien aprovechen la escuela porque cuando se trabaja ¡Ah como se extrañan esos días de estudiante! T_T. Sobre el lemon que le debo a medio mundo aparecerá en el sig. *_* Y también si leyeron bien el fic cierto personaje hará acto de presencia oÓ Ne, ya dieron con quien es no?

Respuesta a reviews:

**Lain**: ¡¡Nena!! Atinaste a que era Kakashi, ^^ me sorprendiste, lo juró O.O Si hubiera hecho un concu, tú ganabas. Y sí el anterior cap tuvo algo de drama, pero será todo el que veas en este fic. Y pues también cómo pudiste leer este tuvo poquito sasuhina pero el sig tendrá bastante con lemmon incluido. *__* Ne, lain-chan tengo una pregunta, ¿de dónde eres? Weno pues te mando un besotote y mil gracias por leer, ¡¡Ciao!!

**princesshina**: Mi querida princess, como ya leiste Sasuke no es santo de la devoción de Hiashi, U_U dudo que lo acepte de buena manera. ¡Oye! tú me espías o qué… Porque ¿cómo sabes que habrá un kunoichi time de terror para Hinata? ¿O es qué acaso eres adivina? ^^ Espero verte pronto por aquí en el sig cap muchas gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de dejar rr. Un beso enorme ¡¡Ciao!! O como dices tú cambio y fuera XD

**adimtzgza**: ¡OMT! En verdad sigues la pista a esta locura todavía…¡¡que emoción!! Este cap fue mas bien para conocer un poco a Hiashi, pero para el sig cap tu petición se hará realidad porque vaya si habrá sasuhina, (necesitaremos cigarros de nuevo, you know XD) Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme… te mando muchos saludos, cuidate mucho, ¡bye, bye!

**SaBaKu No MeNnY**: ¡¡Chica!! Debo antes que todo agradecer tus lindos comentarios sobre mí como escritora, jejeje no creo ser muy buena pero de que me esfuerzo, lo hago ^^ Sobre el SuiKa, pues ya viste que han pasado a algo más *_* y en cuanto a la sombra misteriosa; pues era el impuntual Kakashi. Aunque aun así se les complicaran las cosas a los chicos U_U, ya leiste que el papá de Hina no traga al galan. Así que te da flojera iniciar sesión, jejeje a mi me pasa a veces. Pues muchas gracias por leer. Espero verte por aquí otra vez, ¡Ciao y besitos!

**betsy**: ¡¡Hola y bienvenida!! Eso del "mejor fic que has leído en tu asquerosa vida" jajajaja me arrancó una sonrisa, muchas gracias; pero te diré que hay muchos fic buenos más que el mío por ahí. Por eso del "no mames" sé que eres de México no? XD ¿de que parte? Sobre Suigetsu, que puedo decir el chico y Karin son de mis favoritos, y como ya leiste ya por fin dieron el sig paso.*__* Pues espero que sigas el fic y dejando tus comentarios que me hacen sonreír. Saludos, un beso, bye!!

**sofitcard**: ¡¡Y el bajío se hace presente!! XD ¡¡Hola! Pos ya ves que mizu pervert no apareció pero en el sig ya lo creo que lo hará, Mizu-hentai-reloaded o dejo de llamarme así XD. Sobre el cap anterior pues tuvo de todo un poco jejeje y este creo que fue para conocer un poquitín a Mr. Hyuuga ^^, y sobre Gaa- pues como ya dije tendrá una pequeña aparición, creo…XD Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario. Te mando un beso, nos estamos leyendo aquí o en el foro. ^^ Ciao!!

Pues me despido y para que vean que no miento, estas son unas pequeñas líneas de lo que leerán muy pronto… (weno eso espero)

_"Deseaba, no, Necesitaba sentir las manos de Hinata por todo el cuerpo. Kami-sama si ella se lo pidiera le podría rogar._

_- Tócame Hime... - gimió.- No tengas miedo.- Los ojos de Hinata brillaron de incertidumbre, de dudas._

_- No...no-no sé qué hacer.- dijo nerviosa. - No quisiera disgustarte..._

_"¿Disgustarle?" Los labios de Sasuke se extendieron ligeramente, sus orbes negros refulgieron, Hinata, su Hinata tímida siempre le provocaba ganas de sonreír en el momento menos sospechado._

_- Es imposible…- exhaló.- que eso me ocurriera contigo, Hinata.- dijo tomándole la mano. Entonces Sasuke pasó la mano de manera lenta por su pecho. Un ronco gemido emergió de su garganta. Ella abrió los labios, ligeramente estupefacta. Sasuke soltó su mano y le susurró:- Hazlo de nuevo…_

_Ella obedeció, le acarició de igual forma el pecho, deslizando suavidad la mano, notando como se contraían sus músculos por el leve contacto…"_

Jejejeje Y mientras escucho a Semisonic, me voy pero les dejo un beso enorme y espero sus comentarios.

¡¡Ciao!!


	22. En dos Lunas

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de **N**aruto son propiedad del **M**asashi **K**ishimoto. Pero ya que él no se anima (aún) a juntar a estos dos, Mizu encantada lo hace en esta historia. Sí, la Mizuno ama el SasuHina.

* * *

******

El pelinegro dejó su práctica, aún se sentía molesto. Su ego herido, por no haber podido reparar la instalación eléctrica con sus propias manos, no dejaba concentrarle. Sasuke bufó con ganas, sin ser capaz de seguir entrenando por pensar en su ineptitud, se tiró sobre el suelo de hierba seca. Los orbes del color de la brea contemplaron como el cielo empezaba a cambiar de colores a causa del crepúsculo, para luego lentamente arroparse con el manto oscuro de la noche. Ese día habría luna llena. Le gustaban las noches de luna llena, le gustaba notar como la inmensa oscuridad nocturna se disipaba por la plateada luz de la diosa luna.

En ese momento Sasuke pensó en una diosa de piel cremosa y cabellos del color de la noche, una diosa humana que poseía dos lunas por ojos. Sasuke recordó estos brillando cuando estaba junto a ella, pensó en la sonrisa tímida que después se tornaba sensual cuando aceptaba sus besos, cuando se pegaba a su cuerpo. El pelinegro jadeó al recordarla moviéndose cálida bajo él, con sus piernas rodeándole; apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sonar en su mente, saturado de su ser, la forma en que ella decía su nombre cuando hervía de deseo.

- Hinata…- Sasuke soltó un suspiro.

"Un chapuzón fresco te haría bien, Uchiha" le dijo una maliciosa vocecilla interna.

El vengador hizo una mueca; cierto, un buen baño de agua fría le calmaría los ánimos. Sasuke se pasó las manos por la cara, luego se mesó los desordenados cabellos. En un ágil salto se levantó del suelo. Se dirigió a los postes de taijutsu, desencajando su katana de uno de ellos. Levantó la vista otra vez al cielo, después los orbes oscuros se dirigieron en dirección al camino de la villa. Lo mejor sería no regresar a su apartamento. No quería encontrarse con otra escenita desagradable como con la que había sido sorprendido en mediodía.

Tal vez era el mejor momento de empezar a habitar su antiguo hogar. Ahora que sabía que su madre permanecería por siempre con él, estar en la Mansión Uchiha ya no le parecía tan doloroso. La esencia de Mikoto estaba allí, con su aroma y su calidez. Las facciones del moreno se suavizaron.

Sasuke no tuvo necesidad de hacer sellos, con sólo pensarlo un clon suyo apareció de pronto. Tampoco hubo necesidad de decirle que debía hacer, era absurdo decirse así mismo lo que deseaba. Sasuke soltó una exhalación y se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a la cascada, mientras su copia tomó rumbo a su apartamento.

El auto castigo que se impuso el Uchiha por tan mal entrenamiento fue no hacer uso de sus aptitudes ninjas para llegar al pequeño salto de agua; iría a pie, caminando como cualquier civil de Konoha.

Mientras observaba el paisaje, que conocía muy bien porque de niño, luego como Gennin, se había entrenado allí, se auto felicitó porque la caminata le permitió ver de otra manera el bosque, de apreciar la espesura y los distintos aromas que emanaban de los arboles. La quietud del lugar le calmó poco a poco las alteradas emociones que le ocasionaba el imaginar a Hinata. Su ritmo cardiaco de nuevo era normal, su respiración tranquila; su cuerpo de nuevo estaba relajado.

Pero al llegar a la rivera de la cascada y ver lo que acontecía, esas emociones se le dispararon nuevamente de manera incontenible en el cuerpo.

Sasuke estaba estático. Permanecía conmocionado sólo mirándola.

Pensó que de nuevo su cerebro y sus hormonas desequilibradas le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Creyó estaban enmarañándole otra vez en una nueva fantasía porque la imagen que sus ojos estaban absorbiendo con avidez, como un sediento que bebe agua en el desierto, era demasiado maravillosa e innegablemente sensual para ser verdad.

Hinata estaba allí, tan femenina, casi desnuda, con esa belleza serena que le arrebataba el aliento. Miró que daba vueltas con lentitud, con las lunas ocultas, tocando apenas con sus dedos finos el agua que llegaba a su cintura. Su piel nívea relucía, brillaba por el efecto de la luz de la luna, sus senos se encumbraban orgullosos, y la larga melena azabache se mecía suave acariciándole la espalda. La había visto sonreír y juraba que había murmurado algo.

Con la pequeña cascada de fondo, exhibiendo tan generosa su belleza etérea, la diosa de las dos lunas ahora parecía una seductora ninfa de las aguas que le atraía con su hechizo.

Sí, tenía que ser una fantasía, se dijo de nuevo. Él la escuchó suspirar con fuerza y decir claramente, con su voz melodiosa cargada de deseo, que lo necesitaba.

Fantasía o no él se acercó, pisando una rama que se quebró a su paso; fue entonces cuando ella, con visible sobresalto, se giró asustada. En ese momento al notar las lunas brillantes, que hicieron que el pulso le brincara, Sasuke supo que no fantaseaba. No era un delirio mental, ni una jugarreta de sus deseos, al fin el destino se apiadaba de él. El moreno pasó saliva con fuerza por la garganta ya seca, aún con eso, cuando le habló la voz le salió gruesa.

- Yo pienso lo mismo, Hinata…

Hinata parpadeó mientras llevaba las manos, de forma involuntaria, al pecho.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun…

Sin apartar los ojos de ella se descolgó la katana aventándola a un lado, luego se despojó despacio de la camiseta negra arrojándola al suelo. Con dos movimientos agiles se descalzó los zapatos para después en un instante por fin deshacerse del pantalón.

Hinata le miraba sin poder hablar, ¡Kami-sama! ¡Casi sin poder respirar! Los latidos del corazón eran más fuertes que el ruido que hacía el agua de la cascada al caer, sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a subir.

Ella lo miró acercarse, contemplando estupefacta su anatomía. Su torso duro, su abdomen marcado, sus caderas estrechas y sus piernas fibrosas, cuyos músculos se delineaban orgullosos a cada paso, todo ese conjunto por completo hacía a su poseedor la masculinidad perfecta. Hinata tragó con fuerza. Sí, Sasuke Uchiha era el ejemplar masculino perfecto de la creación y estaba ahí para ella. Un familiar calor abrasante se situó en su vientre, sintió los senos pesados y sus pezones se pusieron rígidos.

Sin la menor vacilación Hinata le vio meterse al agua, adentrarse para dirigirse hasta ella, rozando con sus grandes manos la superficie cristalina. La peliazul le miraba con los labios ligeramente abiertos, en su rostro se notaba claramente la perplejidad y el asombro.

- Konbawa, Hime.- dijo al llegar pero no acercándose por completo. Agradeció al frío líquido que apaciguó el desenfreno de su libido. Él quería disfrutar, llenarse de la visión de ensueño que ella le representaba.

- Sa-Sasuke, es-estás aquí…

- Hai.- murmuró.- Contigo…

Él posó las manos húmedas en sus brazos delgados, subiéndolas con pereza, mojándole y acariciándole la piel suave de los hombros. Hinata se conmocionó al sentir el contacto de una de sus manos sobre sus cabellos y sintió, trémula, como acomodaba su cabellera larga a un lado de su hombro. Sasuke bajó la otra mano, tomando un poco de agua en ella para después dejar caer el líquido de forma lenta por la piel nívea del otro hombro expuesto.

- La luz de la luna hace que tu piel brille como la plata...- le dijo para luego acercarse y depositar besos pequeños sobre su fina clavícula. Ella se estremeció. - Te ves… maravillosa, increíblemente hermosa, Hinata…- confesó mientras se alejaba. Sasuke percibió la incredulidad en los ojos perlados que le miraban.

- Yo… yo no…

- Hermosa…- insistió él tomándole de la barbilla. - Preciosa… Encantadora como una ninfa del agua…

Ese sentimiento intenso que hacía que se le vaciaran los pulmones apareció otra vez al ver que ella le sonreía.

- ¿O es que no eres Hinata? - preguntó con actuada sorpresa.

Hinata sonrió al escuchar ese tono juguetón que siempre la divertía y gustaba, porque estaba segura que sólo con ella lo utilizaba.

- ¿Será acaso que en realidad eres la ninfa que habita en esta cascada y has lanzado un embrujo sobre este pobre mortal para poseerlo?- continuó él con algo de dramatismo.

Hinata al oírle, mostró sus blancos dientes en una plena sonrisa mientras movía la cabeza divertida.

- Porque yo sí soy Sasuke…. ¿O es que acaso piensas que soy parte de una de tus fantasías?- sonrió al ver que ella habría los ojos sorprendida. El gesto la delató. - ¿Fantaseas conmigo, Hyuuga?

A Hinata se le incendió el rostro y sin poder evitarlo volvió a abrir un poco la boca. Momentos después sus labios se cerraron y sus ojos brillaron con fuerza.

- No, Hentai.- contestó apretando los labios, luchando por contener una sonrisa. En frente de ella, Sasuke no pudo evitar que los suyos sí se estiraran por completo para sonreírle.

Hinata bajó la mirada, pero luego volvió a dirigir sus ojos vidriosos hacia él, mordiéndose un poco un labio, para atreverse a preguntarle.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Tú… fantaseas conmigo, Sasuke?

Las entrañas le ardieron a Sasuke al mirarla. De nuevo ese par de lunas le hipnotizaban, se apoderaban de su sensatez. Esas lunas hermosas que encerraban una mezcla perturbadora de deseo, e inocencia a la vez. Sasuke se estremeció, otra vez estaba experimentando ese deseo férreo, de nuevo esa necesidad tan intensa que sólo ella despertaba. Pero él quería aguantar, no perder tan pronto el control, a pesar de su enconado deseo iba a luchar por saborear el momento, disfrutarlo con lentitud.

Bajó las manos, tocando la cintura de Hinata, acariciando la suavidad de su piel estomago. Para su satisfacción la escuchó soltar un hondo suspiro.

- ¿Que si fantaseó contigo? - contrajo la cara para después deslizar las manos por detrás.- ¿Tú qué crees, Hinata?

- Yo… no sé…- dijo conteniendo un suspiro al sentir los roces lentos de sus dedos en el trasero.

- Tú, Hime, no sólo estás en mis fantasías….- susurró jadeante posando las manos en la carne suave de sus nalgas.

Hinata respingó colocando las manos sobre las caderas de Sasuke, quería hacer algo, tocarle, no permanecer estática, pero ¿Qué hacer?

Una sonrisa torcida de demonio nocturno apareció en el rostro del pelinegro cuando con lentitud se acercó al cuello pálido de ella, aspirando su aroma, y depositando besos suaves donde el pulso le latía con celeridad, para susurrarle después:

- También en mis sueños… unos muy atrevidos…

- ¿Su-sueñas conmigo? – ella suspiró al sentir que ahora su lengua le acariciaba la piel.

- Hai, Hime.- "casi constantemente" agregó en su mente.- Cuando te vi… creí que eras una de mis fantasías…

- ¿En serio?

- Hai, no tenerte me estas volviendo loco, Hinata…

Hinata soltó una leve carcajada, el sonido fue como un afrodisiaco que exaltó más la lujuria del moreno. Sasuke se dejó llevar por un momento, la estrechó entre sus brazos, cubriendo la boca con la suya. Hinata emitió un gemido de placer cuando abrió los labios para aceptarlo. Él deslizó la lengua dentro de ese delicioso calor, al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se agitaba de satisfacción.

Hinata lo rodeó de la cintura, aceptando gustosa ese fogoso beso, un beso profundo lleno de una honda y turbia pasión. La excitación de la que era presa era potente y arrebatadora. Su interior ardía y las llamaradas aumentaron cuando se pegó a Sasuke y lo sintió tan duro y excitado, estaba igual de deseoso que ella.

Sasuke se separó, respiró con dificultad, intentando controlarse. Se alejó un poco del rostro de Hinata, observándola y llenándose de nuevo de su aspecto de ninfa. Sonrió al notar que ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, su semblante le robaba el aliento.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron cuando sintió que las manos masculinas se posabas sobre su sostén palpando sus senos, acariciándolos, de manera atrevida por encima del encaje.

- Sa-Sasuke…

- ¿Te gusta, Hime?

- Ha-Hai…- gimió.

No podía negarlo los pechos generosos de Hinata Hyuuga eran perfectos. Él necesitaba sentirlos plenos, las manos le cosquillearon. Sin dejar de mirarla subió las manos hacia sus hombros para bajarle los tirantes, después las desplazó por la espalda para entonces desabrocharle el sostén, quitándoselo y lanzándolo a la orilla. Sus senos fueron liberados y el aire fresco le rozó los duros pezones expuestos, Hinata se estremeció; pero más que hacerlo por eso lo hizo por la oscura mirada que los contemplaban.

Otra vez sus manos se posaron en la carne suave, la piel estaba caliente. Ahuecó sus manos en la redondez de esos pechos y después le acarició los pezones, tirando suavemente de ellos. Hinata exhaló con fuerza, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sasuke se deleitaba con cada gemido que ella empezaba a dar. En un acto reflejo, Hinata cerró las manos en las caderas de él.

Sasuke sintió las manos pequeñas tensas en su piel. Dentro de su burbuja de placer recordó que ella siempre le acariciaba de manera tímida, contenida. Las uñas hundiéndose ligeramente en su carne detonaron otro deseo fervoroso: él deseaba, no, Necesitaba sentir las manos de Hinata por todo el cuerpo, que le acariciara como él lo hacía con ella. Kami-sama si ella se lo pidiera le podría rogar. Entonces ella, apenas de forma perceptible, movió los pulgares en pequeños círculos sobre la piel que tocaba.

Hinata le oyó dar otro largo suspiro para luego verlo quedarse quieto; ella le miró fijamente, los ojos oscuros de Sasuke estaban saturados de pasión y deseo, pero ella también creyó de nuevo ver algo más que eso.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun, yo…

- Tócame Hime... - gimió.- No tengas miedo…

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron de incertidumbre, de dudas.

- No...no-no sé qué hacer.- dijo nerviosa. - No quisiera disgustarte...

"¿Disgustarle?"

Los labios de Sasuke se extendieron ligeramente, sus orbes negros refulgieron, Hinata, su Hinata tímida siempre le provocaba ganas de sonreír en el momento más insospechado.

- Es imposible…- exhaló.-… que eso me ocurriera contigo, Hinata.- dijo tomándole la mano.

Entonces Sasuke pasó la mano femenina de manera lenta por su torso. Un ronco gemido emergió de su garganta. Ella abrió los labios, ligeramente estupefacta. Sasuke soltó su mano y le susurró:

- Hazlo de nuevo…

Ella obedeció, le acarició de igual forma, deslizando con suavidad la mano, notando que su piel estaba caliente y como se contraían sus músculos por el leve contacto.

- ¿Te-Te gusta?- preguntó mientras extendía los dedos sobre su piel.

- Kami-sama, sí...- respondió con un gruñido. Las lunas se iluminaron por la sorpresa.

Hinata se sintió audaz, sólo con Sasuke podía sacar esa parte escondida en su ser. Sólo con él podía sentirse de muchas maneras que nunca creyó. La peliazul posó su otra mano en el pecho desnudo, bajándola lentamente, acariciándole las costillas.

- ¿Q-Qué sientes cuando hago eso?

Sasuke necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para quedarse quieto y permitir que Hinata le explorase, Kami-sama era una dulce tortura.

- Me-Me late muy... fuerte el corazón...- dijo conteniéndose.

Era cierto, ella sintió el frenesí cardiaco dentro de su pecho. Hinata deslizó las manos hacia arriba.

- ¿Y... y esto?- dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

Sasuke tragó con fuerza al sentir la suavidad de sus manos en el pecho, acariciándole el tórax y las tetillas. El inocente recorrido de Hinata le iba a matar. Él se acercó a ella pegando su pelvis a ella, haciendo que Hinata sintiera su erección.

- Me excita...

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. Sasuke tomó una de sus manos, la resbaló por su abdomen, sumergiéndola en el agua y deslizándola dentro de su ropa interior, haciendo apretar su dura erección contra la palma de ella.

- Tú me excitas… - dijo conteniendo un quejido.-… Como no tienes una idea, tienes un efecto poderoso en mí, Hime…

La boca se le secó a la chica. Hinata cerró sus dedos sobre el rígido miembro, Sasuke apretó los dientes al experimentar una oleada de placer inimaginable. Sasuke aguantó, con mucha dificultad, la forma en que se cerraba la suave mano de Hinata sobre su erecto pene. Las lunas se mantenían fijas en los lagos oscuros, Sasuke notó como ella podía percibir todo lo que estaba sintiendo él, la intensa excitación, el deseo candente, la necesidad desmedida.

Sin dejar de mirarla, él bajo por completo su ropa interior, liberándose al fin su dolorida erección. Hinata le rodeó con los finos dedos provocando que casi se le fuera la respiración, y aunque se movían lentos sobre él, con cuidado, casi le mataban de placer con cada roce. Intentaba contenerse que ella siguiera experimentando pero cuando Hinata cerró sus dedos sobre su miembro, presionándole ligeramente, él detuvo su mano.

- ¡Kami-sama, Hinata! – exclamó en un jadeo intenso.

- ¿Te… te lastimé? – dijo con aflicción. Él negó pero le sujetó la mano más fuerte.

- No… pero cuando haces eso…- jaló aire con avidez, tragando saliva después. Las lunas volvieron a brillar al entender que le pasaba

- ¿Qué- que sientes Sasuke?- susurró con voz gruesa.

- Ha-haces que… se me olvide que quiero ir despacio… haces que qui-quiera… perder el control…

Hinata sonrió complacida, la peliazul volvió a cerrar su mano sobre la virilidad adolorida, obteniendo otro gemido de Sasuke.

- Yo… quiero que pierdas el control, Sasuke.- dijo acercándose para darle una serie de besos en el cuello.

- A pesar… a pesar de que ya hemos estado juntos… aún eres… muy inocente, Hinata.- contestó sofocado.

- Nunca me siento… inocente contigo, Sasuke-kun…- le murmuró

Lamiéndole el cuello, Hinata volvió apretar con suavidad su erección mientras deslizaba con lentitud la otra mano libre por el abdomen duro del moreno, palpando sus músculos poderosos. Todo el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó. No podía pensar en nada, ni quería. Sentía un ardoroso fluir en su interior al sentir la tibieza de su lengua al lamer, el contacto de sus manos, la sensación cálida de su piel de porcelana pegada a la suya, sus senos orgullosos oprimiendo su torso, los pequeños pezones rígidos que los coronaban incrustados en su pecho.

- Sólo… contigo me siento otra.- susurró, respirando con fuerza, el aroma de Sasuke le hizo sentirse mareada.- Tú haces que me sienta atrevida, traviesa... - ella le lamió el cuello de nuevo.-… Y muy, muy deseosa…

- ¿Sólo… conmigo?

- Hai… Sólo contigo…- le contestó con anhelo, acercando sus labios para besarle.

El contacto de sus labios en los suyos, su lengua entrando en su boca, probando la suya, y esas caricias intensas en su virilidad terminaron por arrebatarle el último vestigio de control a Sasuke. No podía más. La necesidad de entrar en ella era abrumadora, debía hacerlo antes que explotara en llamas y en sus manos de ninfa. Sasuke enroscó un dedo en sus bragas, bajándolas con habilidad hasta sus muslos, el agua hizo el resto.

- Agárrame de los hombros y rodéame con las piernas…- gruñó con un tono hambriento mientras la levantaba.

Hinata lo hizo, abriéndose por completo a él. Sasuke la escuchó suspirar.

Hinata sentía que el aire no era suficiente, su respiración era larga y profunda, el placer era insoportable. Sus dedos se enterraron con desesperación en los hombros de Sasuke cuando sintió que su lengua alcanzaba y lamía delicadamente uno de sus pezones para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro. Hinata soltó un hondo gemido que excitó más al moreno al sentir que él bajaba una mano y abría sus pliegues femeninos para después juguetear lentamente con su parte más íntima antes de introducir un dedo. La sangre corrió loca por sus venas y el corazón le latió con fuerza avasalladora en los oídos.

Sasuke sintió que su calor aterciopelado le envolvía el dedo, y su miembro dio un respingo. Estaba caliente y dispuesta, y él no podía aguantar más.

- Mírame, Hinata…- le murmuró retirando el dedo despacio, lo que provocó un gemido de protesta en ella. Volvió a llamarle. - Hinata…

Ella abrió los parpados.

- Di mi nombre, Hime.- pidió.

Los labios de Hinata se entreabrieron soltando un suspiro.

- Sasuke… - dijo apenas con voz, mirándole con deseosa urgencia.

- Hermosa…

- Sasuke-kun… ya, te necesito ya…

Sasuke experimentó una intensa satisfacción al ver su expresión. Estaba preciosa, perfecta y sus lunas brillaban por él, para él. Las lunas de su ninfa, su diosa, su mujer. "Porque ella es mía" se dijo.

Con la mirada absorbida por las lunas, la apretó de las caderas por fin entrando en ella, con desesperante lentitud. Su feminidad le envolvió como un cálido guante cuando él profundizo más, Sasuke sintió como si fuera fuego líquido el que lo rodeaba. Hinata soltó de nuevo una exclamación al sentirlo llenándola.

Entonces las uñas volvieron a enterrarse con más fuerza en la espalda del moreno y ella lanzó un prolongado suspiro cuando Sasuke se empezó a moverse dentro de ella en un lento vaivén de caderas. Sus femeninos músculos internos se cerraban tornó a él. Sasuke se retiraba para casi salir de su cuerpo sólo para penetrarla nuevamente y llenarla de placer. Cada vez que profundizaba más, ella se ceñía con más fuerza a él.

Sasuke empezó a temblar, la abrazaba con tal fuerza que no sabía en donde terminaba su piel y dónde comenzaba la de ella. Estaba totalmente fuera de control. Por un momento temió que su intensidad pudiera asustarla, pero entonces la escuchó:

- Sasuke… - gimió extasiada.- Sasuke, No… no te detengas…

Las piernas esbeltas le aprisionaron las caderas, sus brazos delgados le rodearon el cuello con desesperación, y sus senos se presionaron contra su pecho.

De nueva cuenta su deseo masculino se disparó. Sasuke se enterró en ella con fuerza, Hinata gritó de placer. Las respiraciones se tornaron en una serie de jadeos irregulares, que coincidían con las inhalaciones entrecortadas de Hinata conforme las embestidas de Sasuke se iban volviendo más fuertes y rápidas. El agua se arremolinaba a su alrededor, lamiéndole los cuerpos ardientes.

Un orgasmo intenso reverberó en el cuerpo de Hinata; el corazón le retumbó, sus caderas se sacudieron, su húmeda intimidad vibró alrededor de Sasuke y su boca exclamó con ardor su nombre, que recorrió la quietud nocturna del bosque, para después dejarse caer satisfecha sobre él.

Sasuke, incapaz de soportar más, la estrechó con fuerza y se hundió en ella al tiempo que la abrazaba. El clímax le alcanzó, sacudiéndolo en un estremecimiento.

Con la muda luna como único testigo, resplandeciendo sobre ellos, la pareja permaneció abrazada por varios minutos; en silencio total sólo disfrutando de su contacto. Lentamente sus respiraciones volvieron poco a poco a regularizarse.

Hinata tenía la mirada clavada en el agua. Apenas con fuerza se abrazaba a Sasuke, luego de unos momentos ella sin poderlo evitar soltó un suspiro.

- Oh Kami…

- ¿Aún respiras, Hina? – susurró él. Ella sonrió por la pregunta y por la forma en que le había llamado. Ningún chico le llamaba de esa manera.

Dando una fuerte inspiración más, se inclinó hacia atrás todo lo que se lo permitieron los brazos fuertes que la asían para mirarlo fijamente. Los ojos negros que se encontró hicieron que dentro, en su pecho, se colara un sentimiento cálido. Sasuke se acercó a ella besándola con cariño, sus ojos de luna, serenos, se volvieron brillantes otra vez.

- Hai, Sasuke-kun…

- Porque yo casi muero en tus manos…- le murmuró con una sonrisa torcida, disfrutando al mirar cómo se sonrojaba. - Una vez escuché decir que las manos de los Hyuuga son letales, no creí que fuera cierto. Pero ya veo que las tuyas lo son, Hina…

Hinata bajó la mirada. Instantes después las lunas, con un fulgor travieso en ellas, volvían a mirar de nueva cuenta los lagos oscuros.

- Entonces no me vuelvas a pedir que te toque, Sasuke-kun….

Sasuke soltó esa risita ronca y sexy que Hinata sintió era el premio a su comentario. Se sentía de nuevo orgullosa de que Sasuke sólo la hiciera por ella.

- Era inevitable, tarde o temprano lo harías. Nunca puedes mantener tus manos alejadas de mí…- dijo con esa arrogancia que ahora divertía a la morena. Luego con ese brillo malicioso continuó -… Como yo no puedo alejar las mías de ti.- sonrió de forma siniestra.

- ¡Sasuke!- chilló Hinata, respingando por el pellizco que le había dado en una nalga.

- Dime, Hina… - le murmuró con tono inocente.

- Eres un tipo manolarga, Uchiha…- reprochó jalándole un mechón de cabello.

- Pero sólo porque tú eres una muy tentadora, Hyuuga….- declaró besándola de nuevo, ella estiró los labios, sonriendo.- Y también muy traviesa y… atrevida…

Su sonrisa torcida era hermosa. El rubor intenso volvió a aparecer en Hinata.

- Mi hermosa kunoichi del agua…

Agua. La mirada perlada se clavó de nuevo en el líquido frio que los envolvía.

- No sabía que se pudiera hacer este tipo de... cosas en el agua.- le comentó con esa característica sinceridad ausente de malicia que la hacía tan especial a sus ojos.

- Yo tampoco.- contestó con seriedad. Ella le miró fijamente.

- ¿Entonces tú nunca lo habías…?

- Hecho en el agua, No. Es la primera vez.

Las lunas se iluminaron de genuina satisfacción, los labios de Hinata se explayaron en una encantadora sonrisa. Por un instante el corazón de Sasuke se detuvo, después esa sensación de calidez y ternura que sólo Hinata provocaba, le inundaron de nuevo el pecho.

- ¿Y… te gustó? – quiso saber ella.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – indagó también mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- No sé… - ella se mordió el labio como queriendo contener una sonrisa.- Parecías muy… "desesperado" por terminar rápido…

Sasuke contrajo la mirada, el brillo malicioso volvió a aparecer.

- Bueno, un poco. Pero sólo fue porque tú me lo pediste con tanta pasión... y ya sabes que yo soy muy generoso, Hina.

- ¿Qué yo te lo pedí?

- Humm… cómo fue… - él echó la cabeza para atrás mirando al cielo y fingiendo pensar. Una gigante luna de verano los contemplaba.- Creo que fue algo así como: "¡Oh! Sasuke-kun… no te deten-

Hinata llevó una mano a su boca impidiendo que terminara. El bochorno de recordar que le había dicho eso hacía que le ardiera el rostro, pero no podía evitar sonreír por la manera en que Sasuke hacía su malicioso ataque.

- Eres terrible, Uchiha. Y por supuesto tan ca-

- ¿Caliente? – terminó él la frase, Hinata le tiró del cabello de nueva cuenta mientras se reía.

- Iba decir "Caballeroso", baka.- contestó entre risas.

Le encantaba Sasuke cuando se portaba así, que fuera divertido, entretenido y sexy.

- Soy caballeroso, Hina.- dijo serio.- Cumplí tus deseos ¿Ne?

- Baka.

Hinata desvió la mirada con falsa indignación, intentando dominar de nueva cuenta las ganas de sonreír. Sasuke aprovechó para acercarse a su oído a susurrarle.

- Aunque lo que mencioné yo… eso también se ha desarrollado de un tiempo acá.- ella enarcó una ceja. Luego le miró otra vez "indignada" aun, él le guiñó un ojo.- Pero de eso tú tienes la culpa.

- ¿Mi culpa? – replicó abriendo la boca con sorpresa.

- Sí, Hime, tú culpa.- ella contrajo la cara.- Tú me pones tan caliente Hinata, que me sorprende que el agua de este lugar no esté hirviendo…

Esta vez fue ella quien soltó esa risa aterciopelada que a Sasuke le apasionaba.

- Eres un Hentai…- dijo ella con otro sonrojo pero sonriendo ante su comentario

- Y tú eres maravillosa, Hinata.- dijo con seriedad, robándole un beso.

El semblante de la morena se tornó apacible para después sonreír, ruborizada aún.

- Y sobre la pregunta de si me había gustado. Sí, me gustó…

El rubor se hizo más fuerte al ver como los orbes negros se tornaban cálidos. Sasuke cerró sus brazos con fuerza a su alrededor, luego continuó:

- Jamás había experimentado algo tan intenso, tan… indescriptible…

Aunque era mentira, ya lo había experimentado, hacía más de tres meses, en el País Nano. Con ella. A Hinata se le anudó el estomago al escucharlo. El sentimiento acogedor que le calentaba el pecho aparecía de nuevo.

- A mí… a mí también me gustó, Sasuke-kun… - ella le acarició un labio con la yema de un dedo.- Tú siempre haces que sea así… increíble.

- Soy un genio, te lo había dicho… - dijo presuntuoso, ella volvió a sonreírle.

- Será mejor que salgamos, genio…- le murmuró, debía regresar a la Mansión.

Hinata desenroscó las piernas de las caderas masculinas, soltándose también de su cuello, pero los brazos del moreno seguían abarcándola. Segundos después, Sasuke sonrió muy ligeramente, dejándole para cargarle de nuevo, sosteniéndola por completo entre sus brazos. Ella ladeó la cabeza esperando que Sasuke dijera algo pero él sólo se limitó a mirarla. Entonces Hinata observó el brillo malicioso en esos ojos negros cuando él la apretaba de nuevo a su pecho.

Un ¡¡Kya!! no tuvo tiempo de salir de la garganta de la morena. Antes de que Hinata tuviera oportunidad de detenerle, Sasuke se sumergió en el agua con ella.

- ¡Sasuke! - riñó al salir, escupiendo y chorreando. El cabello largo parecía un velo negro que se pegaba a sus facciones sorprendidas.

- Vinimos por un chapuzón, ¿no? – contestó con una sonrisa con el agua escurriendo de sus cabellos negros.

- Pu-pues sí, pe-pero… debiste haberme avisado.- reprochó, pasándose la mano para quitar un poco del líquido que corría por su cara.

Iba a seguir replicando pero Sasuke de nueva cuenta fue más rápido. Sus labios se dirigieron veloces a su boca, atrapando los suyos en juguetones besos.

- Perdonado…- susurró ella cuando él cortó el encuentro de labios.

Él sonrió de lado. Aun cargándola, salió con ella del agua, Hinata se abrazaba de nuevo a él. Sasuke la depositó con cuidado sobre la orilla, su cuerpo suave resbaló sobre el suyo para separarse después. Sasuke la miró alejarse, gloriosa en su desnudez, hacia en donde se encontraba su ropa.

- Lindo paisaje, Hinata.- comentaron a sus espaldas.

Sasuke le escuchó hipar, no pudo evitar sonreír. Podía apostar que Hinata estaba ruborizada. Después ella, de nuevo con la timidez que parecía haber regresado, le pidió se diera la vuelta para poder vestirse. Hinata no se sorprendió de escucharle reír, sin embargo él aceptó girándose. La Hyuuga suspiró mientras le miraba agarrar sus pantalones y empezar a vestirse. Ella hizo lo mismo, quedando en pocos instantes cubierta de nuevo por su enorme chaqueta y sus holgados pantalones.

Sasuke pensó por un momento que no quería que se separaran tan rápido. Pero ella tenía razón debían irse. El deseo de pedirle que pasara la noche con él se le presentó, pero lo reprimió de inmediato, ella debía regresar a su casa. Sasuke se resignó a aceptar.

- ¿Lista?- dijo él, completamente vestido.

Un suave "hai" llegó a sus oídos. Un Sasuke de facciones serenas se acercó a ella de nuevo, quitándole el equipo para cargarlo él. Ambos regresaron a la villa. El viaje fue en silencio, se dedicaron a disfrutar del murmullo nocturno del ambiente y el fulgor pálido de una enorme luna llena. Pero Hinata disfrutó aún más de sus fuertes dedos entrelazados en los de ella; en todo el recorrido, Sasuke nunca la soltó de la mano.

Cuando llegaron hasta las inmediaciones de la Mansión del clan Hyuuga, Hinata se detuvo. Él pareció entenderle.

Sasuke le miró, sin necesidad de palabras, asintió. Pero antes de dejarla marcharse, un beso más se hizo presente, de nueva cuenta sus brazos se ciñeron perfectos a su alrededor, apretándola con fuerza a él, pareciendo como si no quisieran dejarla ir. Pero al final tuvieron que hacerlo.

- ¿Soñarás conmigo, Hime? - los lagos oscuros, reflejaban unas lunas brillantes

- ¿Tú lo harás?

Él le acarició el cabello húmedo, para dibujar una sonrisa.

- Tenlo por seguro.

- Entonces yo también soñaré… toda la noche…- sonrió. - Dulces sueños, Genio.- le murmuró sobre los labios delgados, depositando un beso. Entonces él le dijo algo, aún con sus labios sobre los suyos, que la estremeció.

Hinata sintió que el aire le abandonaba, en el estomago se le hizo un hueco enorme y el corazón le palpitó estridente. Sasuke se alejó, sus facciones se tornaron suaves al mirarla sonrojada, sorprendida con los labios ligeramente abiertos. El Uchiha sonrió con dulzura.

- Dulces sueños, Hime…Oyasumi-nasai.- dijo con una inclinación acariciándole después una mejilla encendida para entonces marcharse.

Mientras le miraba perderse en la oscuridad, Hinata se tocó justo en donde él había rozado con suavidad su pómulo. Hinata sonrió, una sonrisa que nacía de su corazón, de su alma misma. La kunoichi salió de su ensimismamiento dirigiéndose hacia su casa. Cruzó sigilosa los terrenos de la mansión no deteniéndose hasta llegar a su habitación.

Encendió la luz, lanzó su equipo sobre el suelo, luego se encaminó al baño de su habitación, abriendo las llaves de su enorme tina que en pocos minutos se llenó. Mientras entraba en la tina, la sonrisa continuaba adornando su rostro ovalado. Un sonoro suspiro inundó la habitación de la heredera del Clan Hyuuga, la sonrisa de su cara se extendió más y las lunas de sus ojos eran tan brillantes como nunca se habían visto. Hinata dejó el baño, olía a flores, pero ella aun podía percibir el aroma de Sasuke en todo su cuerpo.

Se metió, con lentitud entre las sábanas pero permaneció muy pocos minutos acostada, la inquietud que sentía en el interior era demasiada. Se levantó para contemplar, por la ventana de su habitación, con aire soñador, la luna llena que aun se mostraba orgullosa en lo alto del cielo oscuro. Entonces el Byakugan apareció en las lunas de la heredera.

* * *

*******

Sasuke llegó con bastante rapidez hasta el distrito de su clan. Los distritos de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha estaban muy cercanos. Una pequeña sección comercial y una unidad de viviendas, apenas de unas cuantas cuadras, les separaba.

Ingresó a los territorios de la Mansión Uchiha que, gracias a la luz de la luna, no se encontraban en completas tinieblas. El moreno se dirigió directamente a la gran cocina y encontró las velas que había pedido a su copia ninjutsu llevara, así como algo de pan, queso y fruta que estaban sobre la mesa. Sasuke encendió un par de velas. Probó algo de queso, luego lavó unas cuantas uvas. Mientras las comía, el pelinegro sonrió. Esa era la segunda mejor noche que había tenido en Konoha desde su regreso. La primera había sido en la que había visto a su madre.

Suspiró pensando en Hinata. "Hina" los labios masculinos se tiraron en una plácida sonrisa. Pero luego el gesto de satisfacción que mostraba Sasuke se tornó pensativo. ¿Por qué había dicho aquello antes de dejarla? Lo cierto fue que se le había escapado de forma espontánea. Pero… ¿Desde cuándo él era espontáneo? Sasuke se pasó la mano por sus cabellos casi secos. Tomó una vela encendida y se dirigió a su habitación.

En la que era su antigua habitación se encontró también con su futón nuevo y algo de ropa. Tomó sólo la ropa interior, metiéndose al baño a darse un duchazo. El agua, aun tibia por el efecto del calor del día, corrió por el cuerpo masculino. Sasuke permaneció varios minutos con los ojos cerrados y las manos apoyadas en la pared, sintiendo el caer parsimonioso del líquido sobre su anatomía.

En su mente se dibujó de nuevo la imagen de aquella ninfa de agua que había estado hacía apenas un par de horas entre sus brazos. El pelinegro suspiró ansioso. Al parecer era masoquista, ya que parecía le encantaba castigarse con esas imágenes. Sin embargo aunque "sufriera" no podía negar que era demasiado placentero recrear de nuevo ese encuentro en su cabeza. Sí, era masoquista y su mente demasiado calenturienta.

Salió del baño pasando la toalla por su cabello rebelde completamente húmedo otra vez. Notó que la vela se había apagado y luego miró sorprendido que el futón se encontraba perfectamente acomodado junto a la puerta corrediza que estaba abierta y dejaba pasar la luminosidad del astro nocturno.

Entonces el aroma a flores le llegó.

Sasuke permaneció plantado como una estatua en medio de su habitación. Cada poro de su cuerpo se alertó al percibir perfectamente cómo se acercaba. Los músculos se tensaron cuando sintió los brazos delgados que le abrazaban y un cuerpo cálido se pegaba a él por detrás.

- Hinata…- dijo en un hondo suspiro. Como respuesta un aliento cálido acarició su piel y su espalda obtuvo un beso.

Ella lo rodeó quedando enfrente de él. Sasuke iba a hablar cuando un dedo fino se posó sobre sus labios no permitiéndoselo. Sin necesidad de que hablara, sólo mirando las lunas, Sasuke volvió a entender. Él se mantendría quieto, en silencio. Como recompensa las lunas refulgieron.

El moreno miró como con lentitud ella se desabotonaba el pantalón que caía por el efecto de la gravedad sobre sus menudos y blancos pies, luego con parsimonia la observó bajar el cierre de su holgada chaqueta. Debajo no había nada. Sasuke inhaló con fuerza ante el panorama. Sintió que los bóxers se hicieron de pronto demasiado apretados.

Hinata se acercó más. Entrelazando sus manos con la de él, comenzó un recorrido de pequeños besos que desfiló lenta y suavemente por el torso pálido de Sasuke. Cuando llegó a sus clavículas, sus senos le acariciaban la piel tirante y otro profundo suspiro masculino se escuchó en la habitación. La peliazul de puso de puntillas para posar sus labios sobre el cuello fuerte de Sasuke. El placer hizo al chico tirar la cabeza hacia atrás. Justo en donde latía su vida, Hinata pasó su lengua provocando que Sasuke apretara las manos entre las suyas.

El viaje de labios carnosos siguió subiendo para luego deslizarse por la mandíbula. Hinata soltó sus manos y los brazos delgados se alzaron rodeando el cuello masculino. Hinata emitió un ligero ronroneó cuando llegó a la boca de Sasuke. El moreno rodeó la esbelta cintura, ella sonrió y ladeó la cara haciendo que las narices se rozaran. Pero no hubo besos intensos, ella se dedicó a apretar con suavidad los labios de Sasuke contra los suyos. Él volvió a suspirar cuando sintió sus dientes mordisqueándole, traviesos, el labio inferior.

Entonces Hinata se separó de él, sólo para tomarle de la mano y conducirlo hacia el futón. Sasuke la siguió, hipnotizado. La excitación era tal que apenas pudo caminar.

Ambos se tumbaron en el lecho. Esta vez el turno fue para Sasuke. Los hondos suspiros de Hinata llenaban una y otra vez la habitación. Sasuke exploró lentamente su cuerpo, con las manos, con los labios. Admiró cómo el resplandor de la luna de nuevo iluminaba de forma divina las curvas suaves de la hermosa mujer que ya consideraba suya. Sasuke besó cada centímetro de su piel, adoró cada pliegue de su cuerpo de diosa, despertándose en él esa pasión, esa sensación arrolladora que sólo ella era capaz de crear. Hinata se aferró a él como si su vida misma dependiera de ello cuando de nuevo él entraba en su cuerpo.

De nuevo sólo la luna era testigo de las caricias, los susurros, los besos y los suspiros sin fin que acompañaron a la danza ancestral y perfecta que hacían sus cuerpos desnudos. Hinata emitió un profundo gemido cuando por segunda vez en la noche Sasuke le hacía tocar el cielo y el nombre de Hinata inundó todo su hogar cuando él la alcanzaba hasta ese cielo.

Sasuke no podía ni quería moverse, estaba completamente exhausto sobre sus blandos pechos. Sintió los brazos de Hinata que le apretaron con suavidad y sus labios besarle los mechones negros con esa singular ternura, justo como lo había hecho la primera vez.

Sasuke giró poniéndose de espaldas con Hinata ahora descansando sobre él. Ella se movió para acercarse a él.

- Omedetou, Sasuke-kun y Okaeri, de nuevo.- dijo en un susurro suave acariciándole la marcada mejilla.

Sasuke suspiró. Sasuke se perdió otra vez en esos ojos lánguidos que parecían estar a punto de cerrarse a causa del sueño.

- Arigato, Hinata.- murmuró besando su frente.

Ella le sonrió. "Te quiero, Hina." Esas palabras que Sasuke le había dicho antes de dejarle en el distrito Hyuuga volvieron a sonar en la mente de Hinata mientras lo miraba casi dormida.

La sensación que sacudía a Sasuke desde el fondo del alma se hizo presente de nuevo cuando la miró sonreír de esa manera, pero al pelinegro ya no le inquietó. Ese desasosiego que antes le hacía sentirse confundido ya no lo experimentaba más. No había más confusión en su interior.

Porque mirándose en las dos lunas que eran los ojos de Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha supo que había encontrado su nuevo hogar.

....

_Continuará…._

*******

* * *

¡¡Hola a todas!!

Estoy muy emocionada porque esta capitulo a pesar de que me costó muchísimo de igual forma me encantó como quedó. ^^

Respuestas a reviews:

**adimtzgza**: ¡¡Adi!! Pues gracias sin fin por seguir leyendo Sólo Contigo ^^ ¡Me haces tan feliz! Espero que este cap te hay gustado. Mira que como tiene rato que no escribía lemon andaba medio oxidada XD. De hecho mis lemons no son tan buenos en comparación con otros que he leído. ¡¡Que ardes de sólo leerlos!! ¿Se oyó tan pervertido como pienso? (Oo) Creo que tienes razón en eso de que soy tremenda. Na! Poquito! XD Besos linda, cuidate y gracias otra vez por leer.

**DarkAmy-chan**: ¡¡Mizu-chan re adora a Amy-chan y exige con ojillos de cordero a medio morir su perdón!! ToT… ¿Te gustó el cap Amy? ¿Toy perdonada? *__* Yo se que Amy-chan es muy pervert XD (es la editora del Icha Icha de Jiraiya) y que tal vez esperaba algo mejor del lemon pero juro por el Feudal del País del Algodón de Azucar XD que Mizu-chan se esforzó mucho, mucho… Suigetsu es un amor XD me encanta. Creo que sólo en tu fic es maloson pero es porque tú adoras hacer sufrir a los morenos (¡malvada infeliz! XD) Te mando besos, linda… y espero ansiosa conti de Destiny.

**betsy**: ¿De Tamaulipas? Pues casi somos vecinas, yo soy de Veracruz (¡Yeah arriba el Puerto Jarocho!), y no te creas por aca las cosas tampoco andan tan bien.óò. Ojala las cosas ya cambien pronto… ¿Noña? ¡¡No!! A mí me alegra que leas muchos fics, y que dejes tus comentarios ^^ yo me siento muy feliz de leer tu apoyo. ¿Así que recomendarías un buen nido de amor para el SuiKa? O_O Con eso me caíste mejor… XD XD.. Espero este cap te haya gustado, gracias por seguir… Nos estamos leyendo, cuidate mucho, besos…

**princesshina**: ¡¡Holitas!! Tienes toda la razón mi pricess, la celebración Hyuuga será memorable XD. No dudo que Hiashi ponga el grito en el cielo cuando se entere, casi, casi le dará el patatuz XD. ¿Qué Kakashi ayude? No es mala idea Oo. El kunoichi time casi llega (lol) Muchas gracias por leer el fic y por dejar tus lindos comentarios. Espero que este cap te haya gustado, igual o mas que los anteriores. Te mando un beso enorme, muchos saludos. Ne, princess ¿de donde eres? Cambio y fuera XD.

**lain**: ¡Konichiwa lain-chan! Tengo que decir entonces mi linda tabasqueña que también somos vecinas *__* Sabes, no creo que Hiashi acepte a Sasuke, ni envuelto en oro. U_U pero ya veremos que idea Sasuke para estar con la Hina. Gaara estará en el festejo. Espero que el cap no te haya decepcionado, y que lo hayas encontrado por lo menos entretenido, mira que como me costó este bendito cap aparte es importante porque a Sasuke ya le cayó el veinte ^^. Espero verte por aquí otra vez.^^ te mando besos jarochos hasta Tabasco. Ciao, linda!

**hyuuga**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por decir que te emocionaste. Ese capitulo en particular fue creo que el más difícil de todos, y es que a mi el drama simplemente no se me da mucho óò. Ojala y este cap también te haya gustado igual. Nos estamos leyendo y te agradezco el apoyo. Un beso enorme y hasta luego, -hyuuga-chan ^^

**kanako**: XD el SuiKa ya era inevitable. ¿a poco no son una monada juntos? Pobre Sasuke, lo que tendrá que pasar por esos dos. No los quiero ni imaginar perdiéndose en la mansión Uchiha XD Espero este cap te haya gustado ^^ y que me dejes tu opinión. Muchas gracias continuar apoyándome. Nos estamos leyendo, espero pronto. Sobre Juugo, ya verás! Te mando un besote… Ciao bella!!

**Leti's**: ¡¡Holas!! ¿Eres nueva en el SasuHina o en seguir el fic?... Como sea ¡¡¡Bienvenida Leti's-chan!! Antes que todo, muchas gracias por tu halago, mi se sonroja ^^. Sobre mi imaginación "uff" XD Sí, lo acepto. Ya muchas me han dicho que soy tremenda y pervierto… pero pues sí; Así es esta pobre y débil mortal que quisiera ser Hinata XD. Espero que este cap que dizque tuvo lemmon te haya gustado, mira que casi ni dormi ayer por terminarlo. Te reitero el agradecimiento, y espero verte otra vez por aca. Besos hasta ¿ne, Leti's-chan de donde eres? Bueno hasta donde estés ^^ ¡¡Ciao, ciao linda!!

.....

Pues sin más me voy, ando desvelada por escribir pero espero que haya valido la pena hacerlo. Les dejo un beso enorme, mis agradecimientos por leerme. Espero sus comentarios que me levantan los ánimos hasta el cielo.

Sí, los reviews hacen muy feliz a Mizu. ¡Háganme feliz!… ^_^

p.d: YiYi, ¿When YE?

*******


	23. Un Evento Memorable

**N**aruto es de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

_Capítulo dedicado para mi__** *Dark Amy-chan***__ con mucho cariño por tu Santo. _

.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.

* * *

Rompiendo la quietud de la madrugada y emanando una singular energía, dos siluetas entraron como una ráfaga verde a los terrenos de Konoha,

Izumo y Kotetsu, recostados sobre el puesto de entrada y con miradas adormiladas, sólo lanzaron un vistazo de reojo hacia los recién llegados. No había sido necesario ponerse en alerta ante tal despliegue de chakra, de sobra conocían a sus poseedores y estaban más que acostumbrados a sus típicas actitudes excéntricas.

- ¡Kami! ¿Siempre… son… así? –dijo una voz femenina ahogada de cansancio mirando interrogante a las otras dos personas que llegaban a su par.

- ¡Ojala! Ahorita… están… en un nivel… medio… A veces son… más… enérgicos. – soltó una fémina a su derecha meneando la cabeza con resignación.

A diferencia de ellas, un visiblemente molesto joven de cabellos largos lucía casi normal. A la izquierda de Temari, Neji corroboraba lo dicho por Tenten, sólo que con un mudo cabeceo. La rubia torció la boca en una mueca.

- Mendokusai.- musitó Temari. Maldita fuera la hora en que había accedido a participar en esa locura.

El equipo de la bestia verde, que volvía de misión del la Aldea de la Seda, había pasado a Suna para comer algo, (las provisiones se les habían terminado desde hacía un día). La Aldea de la Arena lucía muy diferente en aquel momento. Al enterarse de su presencia el Kazekage les había nombrado visitantes distinguidos de Suna. Pocas horas después se les informaba que había fuertes tormentas de arena en el área de ruta hacia Konoha y que hacía muy peligroso el traslado. Al equipo de shinobis de la hoja no le quedaba más remedio que aguardar allí hasta que pasara el mal tiempo. Temari argumentando necesitar vacaciones había logrado convencer a Gaara de que le dejara marchar con ellos cuando se retiraran.

Días después, el grupo cruzaba apenas el pasaje de piedra para salir de la Villa cuando Gai-sensei los había retado a todos a una competencia sana que haría más intenso el verdor de sus primaveras: una carrera de velocidad. Ante la absurda idea, Tenten había sonreído con algo de vergüenza, Temari había fruncido la cara, Neji había rodado los ojos con enfado y Lee entusiasmado había gritado un ¡Yosh Gai-sensei!

Ahora en la Villa de la Hoja, la chica de Suna casi escupía las vísceras por el esfuerzo. Se suponía que el recorrido de Suna a Konoha se hacía en dos días, o dos y medio cuanto mucho, pero con esos locos el enorme trayecto lo habían realizado en apenas uno.

Lee y Gai saltaban emocionados después de haber llegado como verdaderos torpedos a la aldea. Kotetsu bostezó, deseaba estar acostado y calentito junto a Shizune pero no, tenía que cumplir con su guardia nocturna. Pasaban apenas de las cinco; la mañana aun estaba oscura, y faltaba bastante para que llegaran sus reemplazos a sustituirles. A un lado suyo su fiel compañero cabeceaba de manera constante, ignorando todo se recostó un momento sobre el escritorio.

- ¡Vaya…! Creo… que… te admiro Tenten.- dijo una exhausta rubia, sosteniéndose sobre la pared y colorada por el cansancio.

- Eso siempre… lo he sabido,… Temari.- jalando aire a grandes bocanadas Tenten sonreía.

- ¡Já! ¡Baka! Además… ni siquiera… te me acercaste… ni un poquito. Debilucha…

- ¡Oh cállate! Lo que pasa es que… no he descansado… lo suficiente…- las mejillas rojas de Tenten se levantaron al esbozar una sonrisa. Los ojos chocolates de la maestra de armas brillaban.

- Excusas…-replicó Temari.

En el puesto de control Izumo y Kotetsu escuchaban, más animados, a los simpáticos shinobis de verde que hablaban sobre la festividad anual del Viento que había llegado, dos días antes de su llegada, a Suna. Había habido un colorido Carnaval, una muestra extraordinaria de platillos de la región, además de una serie de bailes exóticos y pirotecnia espectacular. Los eternos porteros oían y maldecían su suerte. Siempre que ellos iban a la árida población de Suna se la pasaban sumamente aburridos, allá nunca había nada divertido que hacer. Lee y Gai relataban entusiasmados que, con motivos del Carnaval, se habían disfrazados de Jeques.

Neji los escuchaba sin mucha emoción aunque, para sí, el chico admitió que también le había agradado lo del carnaval. Un calorcito inundó el pecho del Hyuuga al rememorar cierta imagen en sus adentros: Una sensual mujer de melena castaña con el rostro velado y el vientre al aire se movía en un ritmo cadencioso e hipnotizante frente a él. Haciendo uso de su pícara mirada chocolate y esos movimientos corporales insinuantes, ella se había apoderado por completo de su voluntad, que creía inamovible, dominándole por entero. Aquella noche el imperturbable genio del Bouke había sido vencido de nuevo por ella; su compañera de años le había hecho caer con cada velo que se desprendía de su atuendo, rindiéndolo a sus desnudos pies. Neji suspiró, a quien quería engañar desde hacía bastante tiempo él le pertenecía a Tenten. esa había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Temari, ya más recuperada, miraba dubitativa a su amiga de chonguitos.

- ¡Como no vas a descansar!… si las dos últimas noches en Suna… te fuiste temprano a dormir…

- ¡Ojala! …Eh digo… sí, pero no descansé muy bien… - la sonrisa se vio visiblemente forzada. Temari hizo una mueca.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?…- siguió la rubia.

Tenten mantenía la vista en cualquier lado menos en la persona de yukata negro que estaba en frente de ella. Temari se acercó a la chica con una inquisitiva mirada. La cara de la rubia estaba prácticamente sobre la de Tenten, que parecía un tomate maduro, los ojos castaños se resistían a mirar los verdes.

- ¡Q-Quítate problemática! Me robas el aire.

- Un momento… No me digas que Tú… y… - dirigió una significativa mirada a Neji. El sonrojo de Tenten se intensificó.- ¡Aja! ¡Tienes que contarnos!

- De eso nada, ni lo sueñes.

Temari iba a seguir pero se contuvo. Le daría a Tenten la falsa seguridad de que no insistiría para que no llevara preparada ninguna argucia el día que se juntaran para el Kunoichi Time. La de Suna sonrió con suficiencia, luego con una cara comprensiva miró a la castaña.

- Esta bien, tienes razón eso es algo muy intimo.- dijo la rubia con tono amistoso.-… y si no quieres compartirlo pues… se te respetará.

- Arigato.- respondió Tenten sorprendida gratamente por la actitud de Temari. Una figura en la calle llamó la atención de Tenten, la chica enarcó una ceja.- Creo que no será necesario llevarte a tu posada, problemática…

- ¿Por qué?

Tenten le indicó con un movimiento de barbilla que volteara. Un moreno de coleta alta se aproximaba a ellas. Temari le había enviado un aviso vía halcón y el genio estratega conociendo al singular líder del equipo verde no se equivocó al concluir que seguro la llegada se adelantaría bastante.

- Ohayo Tenten… Okaeri, problemática…- las saludó, esbozando para la última una de esas sonrisas ladeadas, hechas como con pereza, que provocaron el saltar del corazón de la rubia. La enorme sonrisa de Temari apareció, luego de un segundo lo ahogaba en un beso.

* * *

Hinata miró los terrenos Hyuuga, las lejanas luces naranjas del sol ya comenzaban a iluminar más el ambiente; el movimiento diario de la mansión empezaba. Detrás de ella, Sasuke aguardaba para despedirla. Le había pedido que no le acompañara pero él había hecho caso omiso a su sugerencia. Habían hecho el recorrido hacia el distrito Hyuuga en completo silencio, algo no raro en ellos, pero sin embargo había una diferencia en esa ocasión. Era un silencio forzado, un silencio lleno de tensión para ella.

Hinata quería decirle a Sasuke lo que sentía pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo. Sus demonios internos le frenaban.

Por un instante, al mirarlo, el rostro se le contrajo a Hinata, en las manos un sudor frío amenazaba con humedecerlas. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Se suponía que había crecido, ganado madurez, más sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir inseguridad. Si Sasuke lo había podido decir por qué ella no reunía el valor.

- Hinata, ¿Estás bien? -dijo sacándola de su estupor.

- Hai… yo… debo irme Sasuke-kun.- para alivio de Hinata, él asintió.

- Sé que estarás muy ocupada hoy, pero aún así… espero verte. – dijo él con esa clásica voz casi ausente de emoción.

Sasuke tomó un mechón de cabellos acomodándolos tras la oreja de su acompañante, con ese mismo movimiento acarició con cariño la mejilla de Hinata. Ella apenas sonrió pero en el pecho el corazón le brincaba alegre. Mientras le miraba marcharse, Hinata llevó una de sus manos a su rostro justo al lugar que Sasuke había acariciado. Sintió la piel caliente, por dentro el corazón seguía latiendo con frenesí.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- escuchó de pronto el Uchiha a sus espaldas.

Sasuke se giró, apenas a unos pasos de él estaba Hinata con uno de sus inigualables sonrojos.

-…Yo… también te… te quiero… Muchísimo, como a nadie.- terminó con voz temblorosa, sus pies la condujeron hacia él, sus labios besaron los suyos.

Sasuke sonrió asintiendo lentamente para volver a acariciarle el rostro. Ella suspiró regocijada de haberle ganado la batalla una vez más a su timidez. Tal vez lo de ellos no tuviera futuro, no hubiera un "nosotros" o una vida en conjunto para el mañana, pero por mientras no se quedaría con ese sentimiento en su pecho. Sasuke merecía saberlo y ella viviría el presente hasta donde durara.

Luego de un momento de intercambiar ese algo indescriptible en una sola mirada, ella emprendió de nuevo el camino hacia su distrito, toda sonrojada.

El corazón de Sasuke bombeaba con rapidez. Hinata le correspondía. Seguro de sí como siempre se había caracterizado, Sasuke sabía que Hinata albergaba en su interior sentimientos por él tan fuertes como los suyos propios hacia ella. Entre ambos había un lazo muy profundo y palpable, lo había visto continuamente en sus ojos después de hacerle el amor, porque ya no era sólo sexo lo que tenían, entre ellos se había desarrollado algo más.

- Es tiempo de avanzar... - murmuró Sasuke para sí mientras la veía perderse en el interior de la mansión del Souke.

Si había algo que realmente le molestaba a Sasuke era esperar. Sin embargo, tenía que juntar paciencia y hacerlo, aguardar con calma. El líder del clan no se encontraba así que por el momento no le quedaba más remedio que darle tiempo al tiempo. Una brisa matutina removió los cabellos negros. Las cosas no serían fáciles; de forma declarada Hiashi Hyuuga lo detestaba. Su mirada despectiva mientras le había hablado en la reunión del Concejo hacía un año cuando había regresado lo había dejado muy en claro.

En aquel momento no le había importado el rencor y desprecio que pudiera experimentar el líder Hyuuga para su persona, pero ahora la situación era por completo distinta. De nuevo el orgullo Uchiha tendría que hacerse a un lado. Todo había cambiado a causa de ella.

El muchacho sonrió, en todo su mundo se habían generado cambios impensados a partir de lo que profesaba por Hinata Hyuuga. La simple y sencilla Hinata había detonado una intrincada maraña de sentimientos que nunca hubiera creído poder tener, algo hondo que se resumía en una sola palabra. A su mente vino una pasada conversación con cierto molesto pelirrojo.

_"El amor nos permite hacer cosas increíbles, comportarnos de formas insospechadas e incluso tener actitudes absurdas"_

- Kurohara, baka… - musitó Sasuke con una sonrisa escondida en su boca.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Uchiha? –dijeron detrás de él.

Sasuke esbozó una mueca, sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz y su dueño no le era muy agradable que se dijera. El Uchiha volteó, un belicoso duelo de miradas blanco y negro se llevó a cabo.

- Contesta, renegado.- siguió glacial.

- Neji…- riñó otra tercera voz.

En frente de Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga le observaba fijamente con ojos rebosantes de desconfianza y desdén, junto a éste, Tenten aguardaba tensa mirando a ambos. Sasuke tensó las mandíbulas, sus puños se cerraron por inercia, pero de pronto pensó en Hinata. No se vería muy bien que si intentaba ir en serio con ella se peleara con su idiota primo.

- No te incumbe, Hyuuga... - respondió.- No aún…- susurró misterioso al pasar junto al genio del Byakugan.

Sin escuchar Tenten contrajo el rostro, pero los ojos de Neji apenas se entrecerraron al oír lo murmurado. El muchacho de cabellos largos se giró para volver a indagar pero en apenas un parpadear Sasuke desaparecía de la vista de ambos.

* * *

Los granos de fina arena se podían sentir en las rachas suaves del viento otoñal. En la amplia terraza de un edificio, una figura miraba fijamente los remolinos de polvo rojizo y hojas que se creaban con la ventisca y que parecían danzar entre las calles poco transitadas, aun adornadas con guirnaldas por motivo del pasado Carnaval. A excepción de los sitios en donde se vendía comida, el resto de los lugares comerciales parecían casi abandonados.

Un chillido se escuchó en lo alto. Con los brazos cruzados y el peculiar semblante distante en su porte, el Kazekage levantaba la mirada verde a los cielos despejados esperando el halcón que se avistaba. El cabello rojo un poco más largo que en épocas anteriores se jugaba al viento entre brisa y brisa. Por el color de la cinta atada en el cuello del ave, Gaara supo que el mensaje provenía de Konoha.

- ¿Un mensaje de la Hokage?- dijo Gaara para sí.

- Tal vez quiera más de ese licor de durazno que le dimos en primavera.- respondió con algo de burla Kankuro que recién llegaba.

Gaara volteó congelando con el profundo verdor de su mirada la sonrisilla que se dibujaba en los labios de su hermano mayor. Los cabellos acariciaron el kanji en su frente. Debajo de las marcas purpuras del marionetista aparecieron unos pincelazos de tonalidad rosa. Kankuro bufó de mala manera, acercándose más al barandal en donde aterrizaba el enorme halcón. El castaño sonrió al reconocer la insignia que se dibujaba en la superficie del recipiente tubular.

- Es del clan Hyuuga.- dijo mirando de soslayo a su hermano menor.

- ¿De Hinata?

La voz de Gaara apenas se escuchó pero la impasible actitud que le caracterizaba se perdió por un momento al mencionar el nombre. Kankuro sonrió más socarrón.

- No sé, aun no lo abro.- contestó jugándolo entre las manos.- Pero viene de la mismísima rama principal, dirigido al… Kazekage. ¡Ah! – suspiró con fingido dramatismo Kankuro.

* * *

Un ejército de distintos aperitivos, que olían de forma deliciosa, esperaba en una mesita; en la nevera las bebidas aguardaban desde hacía un buen rato. Todo estaba listo. La emoción se palpaba en el ambiente pero también cierta desesperación. Unos ojos chocolates miraron con acritud a otros de color verde. Otro par de tono perlado pedía, junto con una sonrisa, algo de paciencia a la persona a su lado.

- ¡Pareces una cría! ¡Qué no puedes aguantar un poco más!- riñó Tenten desde el cojín en el que estaba sentada.

- No me importa lo que digas, tengo hambre…- dijo Temari alargando la mano desde el sofá en donde descansaba y comiendo otro de los rollitos que Hinata había traído.- ¡Hinata eres la mejor!…-dijo sonriendo con una mejilla deforme por tanta comida en ella.

Se encontraban en casa de la maestra de armas listas para comenzar el Kunoichi Time. El sol aun no se ocultaba del todo.

En el mediodía, Hinata había recibido correspondencia de Ino para reunirse ahora que estarían todas en la villa. La peliazul había logrado terminar sus asuntos y demás papeleos sobre el clan para dirigirse hasta casa de Tenten. Temari le había saludado efusivamente cuando la había visto llegar comentándole los pormenores del carnaval que había pasado en Suna. Según Temari había sido un evento inolvidable. Hinata también lo creía, más inolvidable aun para su primo y su equipo. Esa mañana, después de que finalizara la junta de las ramas, Neji le había confesado de su nueva relación con Tenten.

Las tres chicas esperaban desde hacía más de media hora a las otras tres amigas que aun brillaban por su ausencia.

- Nadie como tú para la cocina, Hinata. Tus gyozas son las mejores…- insistió la rubia comiendo una.

- Arigato, Temari.- sentada junto a Temari Hinata sonreía.

- ¿Por qué no pruebas los onigiris con res que yo hice? Están muy buenos también…- sugirió Tenten.

- ¿Y sufrir de diarrea o intoxicación después?… No. Paso.- dijo con burla la rubia tomando otro rollito.

- ¡Baka! Por si no lo sabes, Hinata me ayudó a hacerlos. Y tengo su visto bueno… ¡díselo Hinata!

- Hai, le quedaron muy bien.- afirmó sonriente.- Ha mejorado muchísimo. Los suyos son tan bueno como los míos.- Tenten enarcó una ceja con genuina satisfacción.

- No, mejor no arriesgar.

Tenten iba a reclamar de nuevo cuando una serie de grititos y risillas se escucharon por la calle. Tanto Tenten como Temari rodaron los ojos con hastío. Las carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes al entrar un trió multicolor a la casa de la castaña.

- Vaya, pensé que nunca llegarían.- dijo la dueña con sorna.

- ¡Maldita sea, ridículas, que no saben de puntualidad!

- ¡Okaeri problemática! - dijo Ino entre risas, Temari hizo un puchero. Ino, Sakura y Karin llegaban por fin. - Cuando te diga de lo que me reía me perdonaras…

- Por tu bien espero que sea bueno.- dijo Temari.

- ¡Buenísimo!

- ¡Ino!- chilló Sakura.

- ¡Ay frentuda de todas formas se van a enterar! ¡Yo me enteré! - añadió Karin con risa limpiándose una lagrimilla.

- Ya cállate Karin… ¡Ese Naruto me las pagará!…- siseó la pelirrosa sonrojada apretando los puños. Hinata miró a la rosadita con interés. ¿De qué se quejaría Sakura?

Tenten observaba de forma intermitente a la chica de cabello naranja y luego a Sakura, ambas seguían discutiendo como lo hacían la pelirrosa con la rubia de la florería. La última vez que Tenten las había visto, Sakura odiaba a rabiar a la compañera de Sasuke.

- Bien, de que me he perdido todo este tiempo…- quiso saber Tenten.

Temari alzó la mano, en un momento ni tarda ni perezosa la visitante de la arena (aun comiendo) comenzó a relatarle todo a la castaña. El noviazgo de Sakura y Naruto, el cumpleaños que le habían hecho a Sasuke, lo referente a Karin y Suigetsu, así como la nueva situación de Sasuke en Konoha.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? –preguntó Sakura desconcertada con una gyoza en sus manos.

- Correo halcón.- dijo Ino poniendo la mano en lo alto y recibiendo cinco por parte de la otra rubia del grupo.

- Me he enterado esta semana de tantas cosas…- dijo la de Suna mirando insinuante a Hinata. La morena palideció y enrojeció al mismo tiempo.

- Son unas chismosas.- reprochó Sakura.

Las rubias le mostraron la lengua, ambas se servían en ese momento una montaña de rollitos, gyozas y makis. Karin se acomodó sus gafas, eso del Kunoichi Time le parecía muy divertido.

- Mmm… ¡Esto está bastante bueno!…- dijo Karin comiendo un onigiri.

- ¡Karin eres mi nueva amiga favorita!- dijo la castaña sonriéndole con ojillos soñadores mientras le pasaba otro.

* * *

Ante la clara burla que había en la actitud de Kankuro, los intensos ojos verdes de su hermano intentaron volver a amedrentarle de nuevo, pero esta vez el chico apuró a contraatacar antes de que sucediera.

- Sin duda será de la bella Hinata-sama… si el interior empieza con un "Gaara-kun"- canturreó el chico con sus ojos cafés salpicados de humor mientras se disponía a abrirlo.

El pelirrojo volvió su boca una fina línea horizontal. Al verlo Kankuro sonrió con una gran sensación triunfante inundándole, pocas veces lograba descolocar a su taciturno hermano.

- Si viene dirigido al Líder, no entiendo entonces porque intentas leerlo tú, shinobi.- comentó el pelirrojo sin pizca de humor.

Gaara con expresión indolente miraba a Kankuro, quien sí pareció ofendido por el comentario. El líder de Suna extendió autoritario la mano hacia su hermano mayor como orden tácita de que se lo entregara. Haciendo una mueca el marionetista de lo dio.

- Y bien… ¿Qué dice? - dijo Kankuro acercándose y olvidando su indignación.

Su hermano menor sacaba del interior del tubo dos rollos de pergamino perfectamente envueltos, uno atado con una tira negra, el otro con una fina cinta azul. Kankuro estiró el cuello, Gaara desplegó el de la cinta negra.

- ¿Una invitación? – dijo Kankuro sorprendido. Gaara no respondió.

Los dos chicos leyeron el contenido escrito, Kankuro se rascó la cabeza cubierta por la capucha de su traje. Un Festejo por el origen del Clan, la firma del propio Hiashi y la llegada en unos días del propio líder a Suna era las partes que mas habían resaltado de todo lo escrito. Entonces el marionetista miró que su hermano desenrollaba el segundo pergamino pero de inmediato volvía a envolverlo para guardarlo dentro del recipiente; el chico vestido de negro ni siquiera había podido avistar el sello que encabezara el segundo escrito.

- ¿Por qué lo guardas?

- Este exige mucha confidencialidad al leerlo.- dijo serio con los ojos verdes fijos en los de su hermano.- Debe ser un secreto de Clan del que nadie más debe enterarse.

- ¡Oh vamos Gaara! Tú nunca haces caso a esas cosas cuando somos Temari o yo quienes estamos contigo…

- Esta vez no puedo permitirme eso.- señaló impávido. Haciendo un ligero cabeceo, ordenó de nueva cuenta en forma implícita que su hermano le dejara solo.

- Bien, bien me voy.- aceptó Kankuro ofendido por segunda vez.

Mientras se marchaba el chico de negro farfullaba frases inconexas que Gaara no alcanzó a entender. El vientecillo mezclado con fina arena y un ligero olor dulzón ondeó las ropas del pelirrojo.

"Gaara-kun"… comenzaba el pergamino.

La mirada verde se relajó y un esbozo de sonrisa apareció en los labios delgados de Sabaku no Gaara.

* * *

La gente que pasaba miraba con semblante extraño la pequeña casa de dos pisos. El escándalo de las risas se escapaba colándose hasta las residencias aledañas. Todas las chicas se carcajeaban a pierna suelta, bueno, con excepción de Sakura. Ino acababa de relatar que en pleno momento de pasión, Naruto, preso de los nervios, había roto el condón que intentaba ponerse.

- ¡Ino te voy a matar!

- Pe-pero si fue Ka-Karin quien me lo dijo…- dijo con dificultad Ino a causa de la risa.

- Na-Naruto se lo dijo a Suigetsu…- dijo la mencionada poniendo la mano en el pecho en un intento de estabilizar su respiración.

- ¿Su-Suigetsu-kun lo supo por Naruto-kun?.- preguntó con dificultad Hinata. Karin asintió.

- Y, Sakura ¿Qué hicieron?- la urgió Temari quien estaba más controlada, a su lado Tenten aún presa de risa se sujetaba de Hinata.

- Pu-Pues buscamos otro…- dijo Sakura con un sonrojo intenso.

- ¡Y… lo volvió a romper!…- interrumpió Ino de nuevo entre carcajadas. Las demás le imitaron.- Creo que has inaugurado una nueva clasificación frentuda… "D"

- De… ¿"Desastroso"?- dijo Tenten.

Las carcajadas volvieron a estallar. Karin frunció el ceño, no entendiendo a que se referían.

- ¡Kya! Ya déjenlo en paz…- riñó Sakura.- Por lo menos Naruto sabía lo que era un condón no como otro... -dijo venenosa. Ino hizo una mueca.- Que pidió al de la farmacia le midiera el "asunto" para saber qué tamaño le quedaba mejor…- remató la pelirrosa.

- ¡No puedo creer eso! – Karin abrió los ojos como platos para luego carcajearse. Las historias que tenían esas chicas amigas de Sasuke eran muy buenas.

- ¡Oh, sí zanahoria, no es broma! -asintió burlona la Haruno.

- ¡Oh vamos Sakura, deja en paz a Sai y a su chibi amigo!- dijo Temari, las chicas volvieron a reír, con excepción de Ino.

- ¡Ah sí! Pues ese mini amigo me deja muy feliz… Y Sai será lo que quieras problemática, pero mira que imaginación no le falta además de iniciativa, no como tu novio al cual prácticamente tuviste que enseñarle que hacer la primera vez… Sai por lo menos tenía nociones y la primera vez… duró más de dos minutos.

La de Suna se llenó de sonrojo.

- ¡E-eso es Ino, defiende a tu pintor!…- dijo Tenten aun riendo junto a Hinata que apretaba los labios para ya no reír más.

- ¡Hablas de envidia Ino! Mi Shikamaru es un genio que no necesitó más que de una lección para pasar de un "C" a un increíble "S"…- dijo Temari picada pero orgullosa.- Y hablando de novios… aquí hay alguien que no nos ha relatado sus intensos encuentros con cierto ninja, aparentemente seco y frío… - empezó Temari mirando a las otras kunoichis que faltaban por ser atacadas.

A Tenten se le fue la risa de golpe, a Hinata se le pusieron las mejillas de un rojo jamás visto sintiendo además como sus fuerzas se iban. El silencio se hizo presente en la antes ruidosa reunión. Sin embargo el alma le regresó a Hinata el ver como Temari le enarcaba una ceja a Tenten. Tal gesto dijo más que mil palabras.

- ¡Nooo! – gritaron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo mientras miraban a Tenten, más roja que un tomate. A un lado suyo Hinata suspiraba con alivio.

- Eres una maldita, Temari…- recriminó Tenten asesinando con los ojos a la rubia.

- ¿Cuándo y cómo? - empezó Sakura

- ¿Qué tal estuvo? - secundó Ino.-… ¿Por qué ya te lo tiraste, no?

- Ino eres tan "fina"…

- Ya dinos… ¿En qué rango entra?- siguió Temari.- Anda Tenten,… cuando se trataba de Ino y yo, tú eras la que más intentaba averiguar del asunto.

- ¿Fue un C? – se aventuró la Yamanaka.

- Ya quisieran… -dijo Tenten desdeñosa.- Neji es un genio en todos los aspectos…

Todas se miraron sorprendidas. De pronto a Hinata no se le antojo mucho saber en qué rango entraba su primo. Eso sería muy bochornoso. La chica se levantó dirigiéndose a la nevera por las bebidas.

- ¿Rango? – preguntó Karin

- Verás tenemos un rango para medir a los chicos y las primeras veces…- respondió Ino.

- ¿Tenemos? ¡Tienen tú y la problemática!- soltó Sakura.

- Oh cállate frentona…

- ¿Cómo las misiones? – indagó Karin sorprendida.

- ¡Exacto!- dijo la rubia otra vez.- Por ejemplo, el "C" es para una primera vez… Casi espantosa… En la cual siempre había momentos bochornosos, dignos de olvidar. Por ejemplo yo una vez en la florería….

- El rango "B"… - siguió Temari cortándola.- Es para un encuentro Bastante bueno… Casi siempre ya hay más experiencia, y se la pasa uno bastante bien. Recuerdo que hubo una ocasión que durante una tormenta yo-

- En el "A"… - dijo Ino interrumpiendo a la otra rubia que le rodó los ojos.- Entran los Asombrosos… desde la primera es excelente. Digna de recordar y repetir… - dijo la Yamanaka picara.

- Esos deben ser los mejores…- dijo Karin.

- ¡Oh no! Esos son los rangos "S", en donde casi desde que se empieza no deseas que termine,… intensidad, diversión, ternura, pasión, y mucha satisfacción… y hay más de una vez en la noche…

- O en el día…- añadió Ino.- Esos son los Sorprendentes, los Sublimes…

- Lo-los genios…- musitó Hinata sonrojada que regresaba.

- En ese ahora entra mi hermoso vago.- dijo orgullosa la de Suna.

- ¿Y bien Tenten?… Naruto obviamente entra en el "C"- dijo Ino. ¿Y Neji?

- Esa es una idiotez- se quejó la Haruno.- Naruto tu-tuvo problemas al principio pero luego nos fue muy bien… yo le daría un A.

- ¡Oh vamos frentuda no exageres!... – se burló Karin.

- Ah sí, y tú cuanto le das a chico tiburón…

- "B"… pero lo haré llegar a un "S, definitivamente…. O me dejó de llamar Karin.-sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

- Tú eres de las mías, querida.- dijo Temari sonriéndole.

- Basta, basta, No nos desviemos del tema… Contesta "Kunais"…-volvió al ataque Ino.- ¿En dónde pones al cubo de hielo?

- Pues tal vez "B" la primera pero….

- Vaya, yo pensé que Neji resultaría algo mejor…- murmuró Sakura.

- Pero pasó a "A" en Suna…- terminó Tenten con un sonrojo.

- ¡Kya!- gritaron casi todas.

Luego de que Tenten fuera atacada sin piedad hasta hacerla confesar todo, comenzaron a relatarle a Karin sus anécdotas en la Academia, así como algunas vivencias personales. Como por ejemplo que Sakura era la rival de Ino, Tenten se había proclamado rival de Temari, y al principio Hinata había rivalizado con su propia hermana. Así como ciertos detalles sobre sus noviazgos.

Poco rato después, Karin estaba a punto del colapso. La chica miraba a todas las presentes a la vez. Sakura le acababa de contar que Naruto y Sasuke se habían besado por accidente durante la academia.

- ¡Esto lo tiene que saber Suigetsu! - soltó emocionada.

- Fue memorable… yo creo que de ahí le tomo Naruto manía a Sasuke-kun y se obsesionó con eso de traerlo de regreso… para mí que también quedó flechado y lo suyo con Sakura es una pantalla…

Todas se carcajeaban con ella.

- ¡Calla Ino-cerda!- la Haruno le aventó un trozo de dango.

Aun con eso, Sakura no tuvo reparo en decir que Sasuke era el chico más apuesto que había habido en Konoha y que todas las chicas de la aldea alguna vez se sintieron atraídas o enamoradas de él.

- No sólo de Konoha.- dijo Tenten.- Temari cuando lo conoció también le pareció lindo…

- Kami, sí que era bello…- aceptó la rubia.

- Bueno, no a todas.- meditó la Haruno.- Hinata era la única inmune al encanto de Sasuke-kun, ¿No, Hinata? -soltó sin dejar de mirar a la Hyuuga.

Hinata ganó rosa en sus mejillas.

- Eh… pues yo…

- Hablando de Sasuke... en la mañana lo encontramos dentro de los territorios del distrito Hyuuga. -comentó Tenten mirando a todas. Hinata palideció, su primo no le había comentado absolutamente nada.- Neji se enfadó bastante.

- ¿Él por territorio… Hyuuga? –dijo Sakura volviendo a clavar sus ojos jades en el rostro de Hinata que de inmediato lució un rojo más fuerte que antes.

- Ta-tal vez Sasuke-kun iba a entrenar…- se apuró a decir la observada.

- Hum… no creo.- caviló la castaña.- Cuando entramos con Neji a la Mansión me dijo que le había susurrado algo al pasar junto a él…

- Hey, Hey… alto, alto, un momento… ¿"Entramos"? – dijo Ino.

Tenten abrió los ojos como platos.

- Me quedé con Neji en la mañana y Hinata, que nos vio llegar, te puede decir que no dormimos juntos… porque eso es seguro lo que tu cabeza retorcida piensa…

- ¿Yo pensar eso?… ¡Cómo te atreves!...- sonrió Ino pícara, Temari le dio cinco de nuevo.

- ¿Y qué le dijo Sasuke-kun a Neji?- volvió Sakura al tema. A Hinata no le gustó el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

Tenten les contó.

Sakura frunció la boca, la perspicaz pelirrosa atravesaba con su mirada verde a la morena que observaba el suelo. A un lado de ella, Temari enarcó una ceja cruzando los brazos, sus ojos sagaces miraban fijamente a la Hyuuga que se negaba a mirarles. Ino se mordió un labio, también veía a Hinata, aunque ella sonreía con gesto divertido. Y Karin tomó otro onigiri, encogiéndose de hombros al mirar a la chica de cabellos azulinos.

Al silencio se hizo presente de nuevo. Todas con la misma idea en la cabeza.

Frente a ellas, una Hinata que se sentía diminuta mantenía la vista clavada en el suelo, con los dedos de los pies encogidos y los de las manos cerrándose en la tela de sus pantalones, el nerviosismo era evidente. Además el rojo que exhibía su rostro le delataba más que mil palabras, la chica parecía que estaba a nada de desmayarse. Temari ya había visto esa actitud antes.

- Y bien Hinata, ya es más que obvio… -comenzó Sakura.

- ¿Cuándo nos pensabas decir?…-dijo sin reparos la hermana del Kazekage.

- No estarán insinuando… que…- sugirió Tenten sin terminar.

Cuando la peliazul se atrevió a levantar los ojos, los de sus amigas brillaban ansiosos. Las cinco se acercaron a Hinata creando un cerco alrededor de ella. Ya no había escapatoria, si oponía resistencia peor le iba a ir.

- Vamos Hinata, ya suéltalo.- dijo Ino sin soportar más.

- Bue-bueno… yo

- ¿Sii?…- se oyó al unísono.

- Sasuke-kun… y yo… sí, estamos juntos.- dijo al fin.

- ¡ARGH!- todas se apresuraron a auxiliar a Tenten que se ahogaba con su jugo por la impresión.- ¡Qué, qué! - dijo la castaña ya recuperada. - Díganme que no oí mal...

- Sí Tenten, escuchaste bien,… La lanzada de Hinata nos ha ganado a Sasuke-kun…- bromeó Ino.

- Kami, ¿esto será un anuncio del fin de los tiempos?… primero Neji con Tenten, y ahora lo nunca imaginado… Sasuke y Hinata.- dijo Temari incrédula.

- ¿Cuándo Hinata, cuándo comenzaron a andar?- empezó Sakura de nuevo.

- Sí, Hinata confiesa de una buena vez… ¡Kami voy a morir de impaciencia!- decía Tenten desesperada.

- Yo… y él… fue hace poco…

- ¿Comenzó en esa misión que tuvieron al País del Arroz?… ¿O fue en la del País Nano? ¿O fue aquí?…- bombardeó Ino dispuesta a satisfacer su curiosidad.

- Pues…

- Di la verdad Hinata. Te conocemos bastante bien para saber si mientes…- amenazó Tenten.

No podía decir a sus amigas la vergonzosa situación de no saber que al principio ni siquiera ella tenía conciencia de que Sasuke le atraía. Todo eso ahora le resultaba tan absurdo, y ridículo. Si lo mencionaba todas la destazarían con comentarios maliciosos, sobre todo las rubias.

- Él me gustó.- cosa que no era falsa.- desde la primera misión... y luego en País Nano… pues, ahí tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos… más.

- ¡Y no nos lo dijiste aquella vez que nos juntamos!- reclamó Temari.

- Gomene…

Lo cierto era que todo se había detonado allí, pero la historia para Hinata comenzaba de verdad, aquella noche que él le había puesto la mano en el corazón y le había dicho que le importaba.

- Pero todo comenzó… el día que salimos al bar…fue allí.

Todas empezaron hacer cálculos mentales.

- Entonces fue hace como dos meses…- murmuró Ino.

- Ha-hai… Él… Sasuke-kun es… maravilloso.- declaró con una suave sonrisa, las mejillas seguían rosas.

- Ustedes los sabían, ¿cierto?- reprochó Sakura a Ino y Karin quienes no parecían tan sorprendidas como ellas. Las aludidas se limitaron a asentir.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste esconderme semejante noticia Ino!.- recriminó Temari.

- Prometí no decir nada.- dijo en un puchero.- No sabes lo que sufrí callando… ¡Era un infierno! Semejante noticia y yo atada.

- ¿Y cómo supiste?

- Mi Sai-kun y yo los atrapamos por casualidad, en el edificio de Hokage, muy acaramelados...

- ¿Sai también lo sabe?- Sakura abrió la boca.

- Y Kiba, y también Shino…- soltó la Yamanaka no conteniéndose más.

- ¡I-Ino! – chilló Hinata.

- Sabes Hinata, es injusto que a ellos si les hayas dicho y a nosotras que somos tus mejores amigas nos hayas ignorado…- chantajeó Temari.

- Yo… Gomene chicas…

- ¡Ah no! Ni creas que lo hizo por decisión propia… Shino y Kiba les cayeron con las manos en la masa…- se apuró a decir Ino, la rubia estaba en su elemento.

- ¡¿Cómo? –gritaron las otras.

- ¿Qué hacían Hinata?- le apuró Temari.

Hinata negaba una y otra vez, más roja que una manzana madura. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella?

- Hinata…

- Yo… él me iba a besar…

- ¡Kya!

Todas se dejaron caer de espaldas en sus cojines.

- No, y esperen… el baka de Kiba creyó que le hacía un genjutsu… él estaba casi en shock cuando lo supo.

- Y quien no lo estaría...- dijo Tenten.

- Ahora me explico lo de la pelea en el bosque…- concluyó Sakura.

Fuera la noche ya había caído en la villa de la Hoja, una brisilla algo cálida entraba por las ventanas abiertas. Todas seguían viendo a la morena con caras de estupefacción.

- Y tú, zanahoria… ¿Desde cuándo lo supiste? - dijo Sakura.

- En cuanto llegue. Fue algo obvio al ver a Sasuke-kun… la mira como nunca ha mirado a nadie. Sus ojos brillan…

Cinco pares de ojos de distintas tonalidades se clavaron en Hinata de nuevo.

- Hinata pero… ¡Kya!- gritó Ino. Hinata parecía una amapola.- Gomene….Estoy tan emocionada… ¿Cómo se te declaró?

- Es cierto, Hinata. ¿Qué te dijo Sasuke-kun?- secundó Karin.

Todas se acomodaron en sus asientos y acercaron aun más sus cabezas hacia la peliazul. La chica retorció las manos en su regazo.

- Pu-Pues…

Hinata les relató someramente la forma no explicita en que se había declarado Sasuke. Al terminar no pudo evitar estirar los labios en una soñadora sonrisa.

- ¿Puso tu mano en su pecho?…- repetía sonrosada Temari.

- ¿Dijo que eras su… complemento?…- dijo Ino con gesto bobo.

Todas estaban atónitas.

- ¿Quién diría que Sasuke Uchiha fuera tan romántico? –comentó Tenten.- Neji debería aprender de él…- suspiró la castaña.

Las cinco miraban a Hinata, quien parecía más relajada.

- Ese día en casa de Sasuke-kun, Naruto casi les descubre, ¿verdad? Por eso estabas tan nerviosa, y él… sonreía.- Sakura narró casi para sí.

- ¡No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer!…- repetía Tenten.

- Pues créelo, Sasuke esta súper colado por ella.- dijo Karin maliciosa.

Hinata abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, aun lado de ella Ino, que era la más ruidosa y preguntona lucía sospechosamente callada. Temari miró de soslayo a la otra rubia. En frente de ella, la Yamanaka parecía pensativa y ella sólo ponía esa expresión cuando sus dotes de observación y análisis trabajaban al tope. Temari la observó mirar a Hinata con ojos entrecerrados.

- Pues si Hinata y Sasuk-

- Un momento Sakura,… ¿Qué hora era cuando llegaron a Konoha?- al terminar de hacer la pregunta una ansiosa Ino miraba a Tenten y Temari.

- Pasaditas de las cinco…- contestó la de Suna.

- Y dices que Sasuke no llego a dormir a su apartamento…- miraba ahora a Karin. La de gafas asintió.

Hinata se ponía lívida. La ruta hacia donde ahora llevaba Ino el tema no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada.

- Y… Hinata ya estaba a esa hora despierta….- terminó la rubia mientras, como si fuesen dos kunais, clavaba la mirada en la prima de Neji.- ¿Es mi mente retorcida, ó Hinata nos está ocultando lo mejor?…

- Kami…sama.- se escuchó un corillo pausado.

Las cinco contuvieron la respiración, claramente se podía ver como la palabra "sexo" pasaba por sus ojos. Hinata se hundió en el sillón.

- Tú y él… "YA", cierto, Hinata.- dijo Ino.

La chica abrió la boca nerviosa, no tenía casi aire para hablar. Si las cosas seguían así de intensas, no había duda que Hinata caería desvanecida en el sofá. Hinata juntó fuerzas y suspiró con fuerza, no tenia caso pelear contra todas ellas. Mejor de una buena vez, confesaría todo.

- Ha-Hai… ya.

El grito que dieron probablemente se había oído por todo Konoha. Obviamente Ino fue la que empezó el interrogatorio.

- ¿Y qué tal? ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

- ¿Qué rango?- dijeron Sakura y Tenten al unísono.

- ¿B?- insinuó Karin.

- ¿C? – agregó con espasmo Temari.

Las cinco tenían sus rostros pegados al rojizo de Hinata.

- Eeh… "A" - balbuceó.

Todas tenían los ojos como platos. Una sensación confianza y de seguridad se posó en Hinata, que se atrevió a seguir, después de todo eran sus amigas.

- Pero ayer fue… "S"…

- ¡Kya!- El grito fue tal que seguramente se había escuchado hasta Suna.

- Fu-ue… Sublime.- finalizó sonriendo.

- ¡Bien Hinata! – al estilo Gai, Tenten le mostró el pulgar.

- Te ligas a Sasuke Uchiha, te escapas de casa para verlo, y pasas toda la noche con él… ¡Eres mi ídolo Hinata!- sonrió Ino.- Ahora puedo morir en paz sabiendo que he hecho un buen trabajo contigo…- dijo la Yamanaka con una mano en el pecho.

- Apuntaré la fecha de este Kunoichi Time… este evento tan memorable debe quedar registrado para la posteridad.- dijo Tenten corriendo hacia el calendario.

- ¿Se protegieron?…- quiso saber Temari. Todas se pusieron serias.

- Pues… en realidad... yo…- Hinata negó.

- ¡¿Cómo?

- Sasuke es un inconsciente.- se quejó Sakura.

- ¡Hinata puedes quedarte embarazada!- le regañó Temari.- Tantas veces que hemos hablado sobre eso y no lo recordaste…

- Hinata…

- Vamos, chicas, eso es imposible que pase.- dijo Karin.

Las otras cuatro le miraron desconcertadas.

- ¿Por qué según tú sería imposible?- preguntó Temari.

- Hinata es una Hyuuga.- se limitó a contestarle.

- Y eso qué, no deja de ser mujer.- siguió Sakura.

- ¡Oh vamos! No me digan que no saben…- todas contrajeron la mirada.- Tú… ¿Nunca les has comentado, Hinata?- dijo mirando a la morena.

Hinata enrojeció de nueva cuenta, negando con lentitud. Las chicas lucieron más confundidas.

- ¿Puedo Hinata?- murmuró Karin, la Hyuuga asintió.

Todas miraron a Karin acomodarse sus gafas, junto a Tenten, Hinata soltaba un pesado suspiro.

- Verán, los clanes con dojutsus ancestrales los protegen de cualquier manera posible para que no sean robados o sacados del círculo del clan. Cuando un miembro masculino nace, por lo regular sólo hay una limitación de sangre. En el caso de las mujeres desde pequeñas se les realiza un sello de fertilidad, con el que se evita concepción.

- ¡Qué cosa!

- ¡Quieres decir que les hacen estériles?

- Bueno, no precisamente estériles, es una concepción controlada. Entre los miembros del propio clan si hay concepción, por la compatibilidad de sangre. Por eso un Hyuuga siempre se casa con alguien de su clan.

El rostro de Tenten se ensombreció ligeramente.

- Pero también, puede haber cuando el líder o la cabeza del Concejo del clan lo autoriza. Sólo ellos tienen el poder para desactivarlo y que haya embarazo entre una pareja sin compatibilidad sanguínea. Es un método de seguridad para que en caso de que haya algún rapto o en situaciones de guerra, las mujeres no queden embarazadas y así los dojutsus no caigan en manos de extraños.

Todas le miraban atónitas.

- Sí, lo sé, es algo tan bizarro, pero ya saben cómo se manejan las cosas en nuestro mundo.

- Eso… ¿Es cierto Hinata?…- susurró Tenten.

Hinata se limitó a asentir, por eso es que pensaba que entre ellos no había un tú y yo a futuro, lentamente sentía como algo pesado estaba impidiéndole respirar.

- Es por eso que lo mío con Sasuke… no sé….- no pudo terminar Hinata. La peliazul se encogió al notar como una mano acariciaba sus cabellos.

- Oye, todo va a estar bien…- dijo Sakura.

- Si a Sasuke de verdad le interesas, no le importará esto.- dijo Ino.- Además, cuando llegue el tiempo de preocuparse lo harás, por mientras disfruta el momento.

- ¿Tú lo quieres Hinata? – dijo Temari. Ella asintió.- ¡Oh Hinata! Esto sí que es problemático.

- Yo estoy segura que lo de Sasuke contigo es algo serio, Suigetsu que lo conoce mejor, también lo cree…- murmuró Karin.

_"Te quiero"_ sonó la voz de Sasuke en la mente de Hinata. Esas dos palabras le daban aliento, esperanza.

- Bueno, pase lo que pase Nosotras siempre estaremos contigo, ¿o.k? – declaró Sakura solidaria.

- Juntas para lo que desees… Para linchar al idiota de Sasuke si se pasa de listo o… para retar al mismo Clan si se da el caso. Porque Yo por ejemplo no voy a dejar que un montón de vejetes me impidan quedarme con Neji…- dijo Tenten levantándose y cerrando su puño, muy al estilo Gai de nuevo.- Me costó mucho ligármelo para que me lo quieran quitar…

Temari e Ino se apresuraron a sujetarla, sentándola de nueva cuenta en su cojín.

- Arigato, chicas…- Hinata sonreía de nuevo.

- Saben que será muy interesante de ver… la cara de Neji cuando lo diga. ¡Kami! Se irá de espaldas.- los ojos de Tenten brillaban.

- Y la de Naruto. Al fin podrá cobrarle unas cuantas a Sasuke-kun…- sonreía diabólica Sakura.

- ¡Yo muero por ver la de mi hermano!- añadió la de Suna.

- Chi-chicas… prefiero que por el momento no comenten nada.- dijo Hinata.

-¡TSK! – chistearon todas pero luego de unos segundos aceptaron.

- Bien… ¡quién quiere una cerveza! - dijo Ino.

Todas levantaron la mano. El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro y al luna llena brillaba en lo alto.

- Por…- empezó Ino dudando que decir.

- Por "Sasuke y Hinata".- bromeó Temari.

- See… por ¡el SasuHina!.- exclamó Ino con risillas. El choque de seis botellas se escuchó. Hinata estaba sonrosada de nuevo.

El ambiente ligero y divertido regresaba al memorable Kunoichi Time. Hinata se sentía feliz de tener ese enorme apoyo a su lado, porque si las cosas con su Uchiha se volvían serias iba a necesitarlo bastante. Sobre todo por como reaccionaran en su Clan…

* * *

¡Hola Gente! De verdad que lamento la demora. Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

**Amy-chan**: Espero que la hayas y sigas pasando genial este día y siempre. Mizuno-chan te quiere y admira. *_* Sólo por hoy y porque es tu cumple, adelante, tienes mi permiso para desatar tu perversión (esa que has aprendido de mi, según tú XD) con el lindo pelirrojo líder de Suna que tanto amas. Pero sólo por hoy. U.U.

Un beso, un abrazo y muchos buenos deseos, mi Amy.

p.d. ¡Mi quiere torta! T^T

* * *

Respuesta a rrs:

**adimtzgza: ¿**Yo alimentando lados pervertidos?… ¡como osas decir eso! XD (me sentí Ino) Yo soy tan sana e inocente. XD Muchas Gracias Adi por leer. En el caso de los cigarros… ve preparando cajetilla XD you know. Espero este cap te haya gustado igual. Las reuniones antre amigas a veces son desgastantes UU. ¿Así que eres de la Paz?… T^T ¡que envidia! Es un lugar hermoso. Si hace calorcito como aca en mi puerto, si me mudaba para allá. ^^ Nos estamos leyendo, te mando muchos besitos, cuidate. ¡Ciao!

**Kemmy S: **¡Hola Kemmy! Por ahí dicen que el amor hace cambiar a uno, y Sasuke no es la excepción. El Uchiha puede ser muy lindo cuando quiere, aunque claro, sólo con Hinata. Espero este cap también te haya agradado. Gracias mil por leer, por comentar y más que nada por los ánimos. Ese gambatte fue lindo *_*¡Saludos para ti también! ¡Bye!

**betsy: **¡Nena! XD la risa que me dio tu rr. Es que ambos pueden ser bastante abiertos cuando están juntos. Sasuke le dijo desde un principio a Hinata ese "Te quiero" por eso era que la chica ni tarda ni perezosa se fue a buscarlo. El muchacho merecía premio por semejantes palabras, no crees? Y pues si te lanzas a visitarme al puerto yo te espero ^^ sólo que esta haciendo un calor del infierno. Sobre el mafioso, yo diría que mejor se cuidaran ellos de mí. XD ¡Ah! Gracias por tu rr en el one-shot. Me alegró bastante. Te mando un besote, muchas gracias por leer. Ciao, betsy-chan!

**princesshina: **¡Princess! Pues aquí tuviste el Kunoichi time, la pobre Hinata no pudo más. Mira si las amigas a veces pueden ser tan metiches XD. Me dio gusto que te agradara el cap anterior y espero en este no te haya quedado mal n.n ¿Mi mail? Pues está en mi profile, ahí lo puedes ver, así podríamos platicar cuando nos encontráramos ^^ Me encanta la mezcla de sangre que ahí en tu familia, debe ser divertido tener parientes de diferentes nacionalidades. Nos estamos leyendo, te dejo un beso enorme. Cuidate mucho. Ciao!

**lain**:¡lain-chan! Me encanta que te haya gustado el cap anterior, y espero que este también te haya gustado. Sobre Hinata, comparto la opinión de Ino, porque yo también estoy muy orgullosa de ella. Hizo a un lado su timidez y se lanzó por todo con el chico, pero vamos, que Sasuke se lo merecía. ¡sí! ¡Arriba el Sasuhina! Muchas gracias por leer. Te mando un saludo y un beso enorme hasta Tabasco desde el caluroso Veracruz. Nos leemos, ciao nena!

**yael: **¡Hola! Hey yael… ¿cómo es eso que te quieres secuestrar a Sasuke-kun? U.U No, no y no. Él es de Hina. Así que se buena chica y no la hagas sofrir. Y mira si Hinata lo quiere para ella que hasta lo fue a buscar (que muchacha tan atrevida, esa juventud desenfrenada XD) Muchas gracias por leer, tu rr me hizo mucha gracia ^^ Espero este cap también te haya gustado, gracias por lo que dices del fic. Me halaga de verdad. Como ves las chicas apoyaran Hinata, pero veremos que pasa después. Nos leemos, un saludo enorme desde Veracruz. Ciao., linda!

**lety's: **¡lety's-chan! XD Me alegro que te hayas emocionado, espero no mucho ( no me hago responsable de desmayos, sangrados y otras cosas U,U) ¿No sabias muchas cosas de lo que escribi?… que quieres decir… que te estoy pervirtiendo? T^T ¡No lety's-chan! ¿Tú también crees que soy mala influencia?… Pero si yo soy una buena chica. XD Entonces eres Paraguaya, ¡que bien! Creo que no conozco a nadie de por ahí, asi que serias la primera. Bienvenida a Fanfiction, espero verte seguido apoyando no sólo mi historia sino a todo el Sasuhina… Te mando un besote, gracias por leer… cuidate. ¡Ciao!

**nel: **¡Hola! ¿simplemente perfecto? ¡Kya nel-chan! Muchísimas gracias, mira que me esfuerzo para que esto quede mas o menos decente, ^^ "Sólo contigo" me ha traido muchas satisfacciones. Tu comentario será muy pequeño pero me llena de buena vibra, te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de dejarlo. Un saludo enorme, espero este cap te haya gustado. Cuidate, ¡Ciao!

**tatta**: ¡Hola! Linda eso es lo mejor que me puedes decir, que la historia te atrapa, te agradezco tu comentario y también lo que dices sobre mí,(la Mizuno se sonroja) Espero no haberte decepcionado con este cap y que te haya gustado como los anteriores. Creo que en este cap podemos poner la frase de "Las mujeres podemos destrozarnos pero nunca nos haremos daño", no? Nos estamos leyendo, muchísimos saludos, y gracias de nuevo. ¡ciao! ^^

**miko-lala**: ¡Hola! ¡Miko-lala-chan! Gracias por leer este Sasuhina, por sentirte encantada con él. ojala y esta conti te haya gustado igual. Me tardé mucho pero, si algo es seguro es que yo terminaré el fic, asi que si demoro, tenme paciencia. ¡A que la pobre Hinata sufrió en el kunoichi time! XD Nos leemos prontito, besos y suerte también…¡Ciao!

**AkasuloveCristina**: XD Sí te mataré… daré con tu casa y te haré cosquillas hasta que estires la pata! XD ¡Claro que no! Yo encantada de la simpatica presión que ejerces. XD Pues como ya leiste el Kazekage hizo su aparición (con su metiche hermano U,U) Y muy pronto andará por Konoha. Nos leemos, un beso Cristi-chan… (las cosquillas siguen en pie u.ú)

**Fan Sasuhina:** ¡Hola! Primero que nada, si Amy lo recomendó pues debe ser porque a ella le gusta, tal vez a ti no te parezca bueno, pero a ella y a otras personas más sí (es sólo cuestión de gustos). En segunda: Sí tienes razón hay muchos fics mejores y mas interesante que este, y tampoco dudo que las escritoras que mencionas son muy talentosas, pero cada quien tiene su "público" digamoslo, así. Así que, pues si no te gusta lo que escribo, es simple: No lo leas, así no desperdicias tu tiempo ^^. De todas formas agradezco tu opinión. Saludos.

**juno:** ¡Hola! Siento la tardanza, cosas por aquí otras tantas por allá a veces me impiden ponerme a escribir. Yo te agradezco la paciencia. Espero este cap te haya gustado, como viste las chicas pueden sacar mas información que el mismo Ibiki Morino XD A mi de plano me daría miedo enfrentarme a Ino U.ú Gracias por leer, y dejar tu comentario, y por apurarme.^^ Saludos, cuidate!

**carina:** ¡Hola! Muchas Gracias por leer. El líder del clan se va a trepar por las paredes. XD Ya viste que las chicas se pusieron como locas con la noticia. Sólo esperemos que Hinata sepa soportar lo que viene, o Sasuke mejor dicho (ya ves que a la primera quiere pelea). Un saludo enorme, espero este cap te haya gustado. ¡Ciao!

* * *

Nos leemos prontito…. Me harán muy feliz si dejan su comentario. ^^


	24. Fantasma del Pasado

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es hecha por diversión y por ser fan del SasuHina con todo el alma.

* * *

Un fuerte chiflido a modo de halago recorrió el lugar al hacer acto de aparición ocho personas.

Las kunoichis habían salido de casa de Tenten para seguir la fiesta en el bar. En camino a éste se habían encontrado con Neji, su novia le había convencido de acompañarles. Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver que no había necesitado mucha labor para lograrlo (sin embargo el que Tenten mencionara el nombre de "Konda-kun" había hecho que Neji aceptara más rápido). La castaña miró con autosuficiencia a sus amigas. Temari le sonrió guiñándole un ojo e Ino mostró un pulgar en muestra de admiración.

Temari y Karin encabezaban el grupito, tras de ellas Sakura, Hinata e Ino reían de algo contado por la rubia, y los que cerraban la pequeña comitiva eran los castaños.

- ¡Hey pelirroja! ¡Tanto fuego me derrite! - dijo el mismo que había silbado.

Karin rodó los ojos, las otras chicas rieron en corillo al reconocer la voz.

- ¡Tú eres la más hermosa, Sakura-chan!- sonó con bríos entre la gente.

- ¡No! ¡Eres tú, Ino-preciosa! - dijo otro con voz algo aletargada. La rubia sonrió de forma boba.

- ¡La única fea es la de cabello castaño largo!- otra voz con comicidad se escuchó de ellos.

Neji se tensó.

Las chicas apretaron los labios para no reírse sin embargo una risa masculina grupal recorrió de inmediato el sitio. El Hyuuga entrecerró los ojos. "Ese idiota", pensó el genio del Byakugan buscando con la mirada a Kiba.

Las kunoichis alzaron sus cuellos para buscar a los shinobis. Sai se puso de pie de inmediato para que Ino les encontrara. El moreno levantó la mano, la rubia encaminó al grupito hasta la mesa en que se encontraban los chicos.

- ¡Eres un baka, Suigetsu! - amonestó Karin al llegar a él, sin embargo lo abrazó.

- ¡Es verdad! Me derrito con sólo mirarte… y ni te digo lo que siento con sólo olerte, sexy pelirroja...- le susurró, tallando la nariz por su cuello y pasando la mano por el abdomen femenino desnudo. Karin puso toda roja, Suigetsu la besó con algo de ternura al mirarla sonrojada.

- ¡Hey! Basta de escenitas, chico "B".- bromeó Ino. Suigetsu puso cara de interrogación.

- Luego te digo.- le musitó la pelirroja al Hozuki.

Sentados junto a Suigetsu (con Karin en sus piernas) estaban Kiba (que hizo una cara de desentendido al ver la mirada homicida de Neji y mejor se levantó para buscar más sillas) y unos demasiados sonrientes Naruto y Sai. Hinata se estiró más queriendo ver si por allí se encontraba Sasuke pero nunca lo vio. La chica no supo muy bien si el suspiro que salió de su boca fue por alivio o por decepción, o tal vez fue una mezcla de ambos.

La Hyuuga se sentó junto a Kiba, preguntándole por Shino. El Inuzuka le comentó que su otro compañero había salido en la tarde con su padre al bosque para investigar cierta especie de insecto que al parecer habían descubierto en la mañana, según Shino le había dicho era una nueva especie, ya que nadie de ellos la habían visto antes.

Luego de unos minutos, Shikamaru apareció. Temari se levantó agitando una mano para que la viera, el Nara ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. Shikamaru había ido a buscarla a casa de Tenten pero al ver sin luces, imaginó de inmediato que estando Ino y la castaña presentes lo más seguro es que acabaran el Kunoichi time en el bar.

La noche transcurría entre comentarios de doble intención por parte de Ino y Temari para la pobre Sakura. Cuando Konda, el mesero, traía los tarros de cerveza, las rubias siempre se las pasaban a Naruto pidiéndole tener cuidado, que "los acomodara bien" y que no los fuera a "romper", pero para desgracia de ellas, Naruto no entendía los comentarios. El rubio se limitaba a mirarlas con desconcierto, aunque la Haruno vaya sí las asesinó en su mente, una y otra vez.

Tenten tampoco se salvó, las miradas intimidantes que Neji les lanzaba a las rubias funcionaron por un rato, pero estas esperaron un poco más para comentar algo sobre ellos. La oportunidad les llegó cuando Kiba preguntó a Temari sobre el calor en Suna. La rubia había dicho que había sido raro pero que cuando el equipo de Gai había llegado el calor había aumentado por las noches, entonces Ino había soltado que seguramente se debía a que la "llama de la juventud" ardía y explotaba más en la oscuridad. Tanto Neji como Tenten estaban sonrosados. Naruto se empinaba su tarro.

- ¡Eh! ¡¿Así que ya sales con Tenten, Neji?

El Hyuuga tosió ligeramente su agua. El silencio se hizo. Naruto le sonreía a Neji. El rubio estaba rojo por el efecto de la cerveza pero al parecer los casi cinco tarros que llevaba le había vuelto bastante perspicaz.

- Con ese cabello tan largo…-siguió el rubio.- Creí que eras algo… raro.

Todos los presentes en el bar miraban al castaño y a Tenten con sorpresa. Neji recorrió con ojos de asesino el lugar, todos evitaron seguirle mirando, dedicándose a seguir en sus asuntos.

- Pues… felicidades, Tenten… creo, ttebayo.- dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza. Tenten le sonrió a Neji, nerviosa.

Las chicas y hasta Shikamaru abrieron la boca sorprendidos, Suigetsu miró con una sonrisilla a un descolocado Neji, y Kiba parecía el más feliz por la situación que pasaba el genio del Bouke, su sonrisa era de sumo placer.

- ¡Já! Te sonrojaste Neji.- se burló Kiba. Neji apretó los labios.- Pues enhorabuena, ya era hora muchacho…- dijo dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

Neji le observó detenidamente en un mensaje que parecía decir: "Vuelve a tocarme y te corto el brazo". Kiba frunció la boca, para él, Neji no era nada divertido.

- También hacen una linda pareja Neji-san, Tenten-san…

- Arigato, Sai…- dijo Tenten.

- ¡A que es un caramelo mi Sai!- canturreó Ino.

- ¡Vaya! Parece que el amor anda desatado por la Villa… - dijo Naruto de nuevo.

Suigetsu asintió, robándole unos cacahuates a Kiba que le miró con malas pulgas, el Hozuki se los dio en la boca a Karin quien, sentada en sus piernas, le guiñó. Luego con gesto divertido, el espadachín añadió con gesto teatral:

- Creo que la villa debería cambiar el nombre a: "Konoha la aldea oculta entre el Amor"

El grupo rió, excepto Neji.

- Veamos…- dijo Naruto empezando a hacer cálculos con sus manos.- Primero fue Shikamaru y Temari, luego Ino y Sai…

El ex raíz se acercó a dar un beso a su novia mientras la abrazaba cariñoso. Ino se dejó querer.

- Hanabi y yo.- se incluyó Kiba, Naruto asintió, Neji lo volvió a atravesar con los ojos mientras susurraba un "No por mucho".

- Karin y Suigetsu…

- Los más sexys…- se autodenominó Suigetsu. Naruto hizo una mueca, Kiba rodó los ojos. Sai se empinó su cuarto tarro de cerveza.

- Mi Sakura-chan y yo…- continuaba Naruto.- Y ahora Tenten y Neji…

- Sólo faltan Shino-san, Choji-san… y Lee-san - Sai se sujetaba la barbilla pensando en quien se le escapa.

- Oe, olvidas a Hinata y al Teme…- dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata. La Hyuuga sonrió presa de los nervios. Sai la miró con gesto concienzudo.

- Pero, ellos-

- ¡Auch! ¡Hey alguien me pateó! - se quejó Kiba, interrumpiendo a Sai. Ino contrajo la cara en señal de disculpa, su pie se había equivocado de destinatario. Alrededor de la mesa todas las kunoichis veían con gesto perturbado a Sai. El exraíz siguió:

- Pues sí, ellos, ya-

- ¡Mmm los cacahuates se ven tan deliciosos! Pásamelos, cariño… - cortó Ino a su novio mirándole fijamente.

Sai le miró confundido, Ino pedía (apenas haciendo movimiento con la cabeza) que se detuviera. Las mejillas del ex raíz lucían rojas por el efecto de la cerveza, en cambio las de Hinata habían palidecido. Afortunadamente para la Hyuuga, Sai captó el mensaje de su novia, sonriéndole.

Para evitar más problemas, Ino decidió marcharse con Sai.

- Hinata-sama también debería retirarse…- apuntó Neji.

- Pues yo… preferiría irme contigo Nii-san

- Eh… pues…- Neji parecía dudar en decir algo.

Antes de que Neji se decidiera a hablar, Tenten se había acercado a un oído de Hinata. La Hyuuga se ponía de mil colores, en frente de ella su primo hacía lo mismo al imaginar el comentario de Tenten.

- ¡Oh! Entiendo Tenten,… Entonces, yo me voy con Ino y Sai-kun

Hinata pensó que Kiba la acompañaría pero al parecer el Inuzuka quería disfrutar hasta el último comentario malintencionado que hicieran, ahora, Sakura y Temari sobre Neji y Tenten. El castaño se estaba dando un festín ante el aprieto en que ponían al Hyuuga, cuando su Hanabi llegara iba a tener mucho material que contarle.

Todos despidieron a la pareja y a Hinata cuando salían. La joven volteó sintiendo algo de envidia al mirar a Karin que sentada sobre las piernas de Suigetsu le mordisqueaba una oreja, o el ver a Sakura que sonreía de forma esplendida cuando Naruto se acercaba a robarle uno que otro beso, o a Temari que acariciaba las mejillas de un Shikamaru que parecía comerla con los ojos. Incluso Tenten había logrado que el serio Neji le abrazara y diera un beso (seguramente para que Konda se fijara que ella estaba con él).

Al igual que ellas, Hinata deseaba estar con Sasuke. Pero este brillaba por su ausencia. Caminaban por las calles ya deshabitadas de la villa cuando Ino la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Vaya Hinata, mira quien viene ahí… el chico "S"

- ¿Qué no es Sasuke-san, Ino? –corrigió Sai.

- Eeh… sí cariño es Sasuke…

La Hyuuga se puso de mil colores al notar las miradillas maliciosas que su "disimulada" amigas le lanzaba al chico "S".

* * *

Una redonda y enigmática luna aun se mostraba orgullosa en lo alto del nocturno espacio sideral. Distante pero generosa, regalaba su bello y plateado fulgor a quien quisiera contemplarlo, ya que dentro de unas cuantas horas desaparecería en el horizonte para regresar hasta dentro de un mes en su esplendor. El silencio era tal que pareciera que el mundo por entero dormía.

Una brisa fresca que entraba por las puertas desplegadas movió unos mechones del largo cabello negro, haciendo cosquillas a su poseedora y despertándola. Hinata abrió los ojos con pereza. La melena azabache lucía esparcida sobre la almohada y acariciaban al hombre que yacía desnudo, recostado boca abajo junto a ella. Sasuke aún seguía sumido en uno hondo y relajado sueño.

Una sonrisa y un sonrojo aparecieron en el rostro de la Hyuuga. Con las defensas del moreno abajo por causa de su estancia en el mundo de los sueños, Hinata consideró que era la oportunidad perfecta para recrearse de otra imagen distinta a la que daba Sasuke. La peliazul se puso de lado con suma lentitud, cuidando no despertarle y examinando en silencio a su acompañante.

La respiración de Sasuke era calma, acompasada; los labios del moreno estaban relajados y ligeramente hinchados. Sasuke lucía tan diferente, tan sereno y en paz. La actitud defensiva que mostraba cuando estaba despierto parecía inexistente en ese momento, el parco semblante que siempre mantenía no estaba ahora en su rostro.

La imagen de él dormido le conmovió. El corazón le latió con premura y sus labios se curvaron en una tenue sonrisa mientras miraba embelesada las hermosas facciones masculinas del moreno. La chica venció el impulso de pasar sus dedos por los increíblemente desordenados cabellos negros que cubrían su frente así como también se resistió a la tentación de besar esa boca que lucía un poco fruncida. Ella quería seguir contemplándole, llenarse de esa entrañable visión.

Luego de unos minutos de disfrutar el verle, vio que él suspiraba y, como si presintiera que ella lo observaba, Sasuke comenzó a despertar. Al principio los orbes oscuros hicieron un pausado pestañeo, un instante después, Sasuke se giró con pesadez sobre su espalda, mirándola con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Estoy soñando…- el efecto del letargo hizo sonar su voz ronca.

Miró que con un suave cabeceo ella negaba su comentario. Con lentitud Sasuke adelantó una de sus manos y apartó con suavidad un mechón negro permitiendo deleitarse con la belleza de la chica. Las yemas de los dedos acariciaron con delicadeza sus mejillas cálidas, haciéndola suspirar. La sonrisa de Sasuke se ensanchó y el corazón comenzó a latirle más de prisa al ver el resplandor de las lunas.

El moreno se retorció ligeramente, desperezándose, después más despierto, estiró un poco los brazos. A unos centímetros de él, Hinata le miraba con ese sereno semblante que le inyectaba paz. Sasuke soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras enredaba sus dedos en los mechones sedosos; se sentía tan bien junto a ella, deseaba no dejarla ir, despertar todos los días de la misma manera.

Hinata se acercó para depositar un beso fugaz, despertarle como desde hacía unos minutos quería hacerlo.

- Ohayo, Sasuke-kun.-musitó sobre los labios, acariciándole el fuerte mentón.

Se separó apenas unos centímetros del rostro masculino sólo para sonreírle, aunque había cierto deje de pena en el semblante de la muchacha. Ella sabía que tenía que marcharse, aprovechar los últimos vestigios de oscuridad para colarse de manera sigilosa en la mansión sin ser avistada. Si bien sabía que Neji no llegaría a dormir porque pasaría la noche con Tenten, no podía arriesgarse, debía irse cuanto antes. Aunque lo cierto era que le costaba mucho dejarle.

Sasuke bajó la mano que acariciaba los cabellos azulinos para rodearle de la cintura.

- Ohayo… Hina. -susurró rodeándola entre sus brazos.- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Hai, muy bien.- respondió recostada sobre su pecho.- ¿Y tú?

- De maravilla.- susurró acariciándole la espalda.- ¿Es… necesario que te vayas tan pronto?…

- Gomene Sasuke-kun… pero debo volver antes de que se percaten que no dormí en casa de nuevo…

- Aun es muy temprano…- dijo Sasuke pero obtuvo una negativa de nuevo por parte de Hinata.

El Uchiha frunció la boca. Hinata quitó con delicadeza el abrazo que la apresaba. La muchacha miró a su acompañante, Sasuke lucía molesto, apático. Un bufido se escapó de los labios del moreno. Hinata sintió remordimiento al mirarlo, un rubor apareció en ella. "Te quiero, Hina"

La morena avistó su chaqueta y parte de su ropa interior; se estiró tomando ambas, vistiéndose con rapidez. Estiró el cuello buscando sus pantalones encontrándolos un poco más distantes de donde estaba pero más a la mano de Sasuke.

- ¿Podrías pasarme mi pantalón?

El moreno seguía en su postura callada, ignorándole. Ella iba a levantarse cuando Sasuke se incorporó, jalando los pantalones. Iba a dárselos pero de pronto se detuvo.

- Quédate un rato más…

- Gomene, debo irme…-dijo tomando los pantalones que Sasuke no soltaba.

- Sólo un momento... onegai…- insistió.

- No puedo, tengo que llegar antes de que todos se levanten.- siguió ella poniendo un semblante serio.

- Está bien te daré los pantalones… a cambio de unos cuantos besos…- dijo acercándose a ella y comenzando un recorrido de besos por el cuello femenino. Hinata se estremeció.

- No… no Sasuke-kun, basta…- ella golpeó, sin mucha decisión, las manos masculinas que habían soltado los pantalones pero que amenazaban en bajar el cierre de su chaqueta.

- Hinata, anda…sólo un momento… No nos tomará mucho tiempo…- continuaba insistente besándole los labios.- ¿Mmm qué dices, Hina?

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír por la forma tan divertida en que lo decía. Al parecer el enojo se le había pasado.

- ¿Tomo eso como un sí?

- Bas-basta, Sasuke... - dijo con cero convicción, revolviéndose entre risas en los brazos de él. Un instante después la chaqueta había sido abierta de nuevo.

- Puedo ser muy rápido cuando me lo propongo… -murmuró seductor recostándola en un instante, los cabellos largo se derramaron sobre la almohada de nuevo.- Además me he ahorrado quitarte los pantalones…

Ella volvió a reír, las manos de Sasuke seguían prodigando caricias por doquier mientras que sus labios comenzaban a bajar por el torso femenino. Definitivamente el moreno estaba poniendo todo de su parte en su intento de convencerla y lo estaba logrando. Entonces Hinata sintió aquellas manos fuertes pasearse de forma suave por los lados de sus muslos.

- No, Sasuke-kun… no hagas eso… -dijo revolviéndose algo alertada.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó deteniéndose por un momento.

- Yo… soy muy sensible en esa parte…

"Lotería" pensó emocionado el otro.

- ¿Sensible? - repitió. Sabedor de eso, Sasuke insistió en la caricia pero haciéndola con las yemas de los dedos justo en la parte trasera de los muslos de la chica.- ¿Dónde? … ¿Aquí…?

El grito de Sasuke y el chillido de Hinata salieron de sus bocas al mismo tiempo. La excitación se le bajó al Uchiha de un golpe. Literalmente.

Una avergonzada Hinata Hyuuga se ponía de mil colores al ver al poderoso Sasuke Uchiha retorcerse. Tirado a un lado de ella, Sasuke se sobaba el costado derecho con una mueca de dolor en la cara. Sentada sobre el futón, la morena, con la chaqueta puesta y ruborizada por completo, tapaba su boca con ambas manos.

- ¡Go-Gomene, Sasuke-kun!

- No… no te preocupes…No fue nada… -aunque el moreno inhaló con fuerza intentando recuperar un poco el aire, haciendo más muecas.

- Te- te… lo dije… antes.- dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

- No creí que… fuera por ¡esto!… ¡Kuso! -maldijo al momento que se contraía su cara de nuevo.- Creo que se me quebró una costilla…

Hinata oprimió sus labios en un intento por reprimir la risa que quería escapar, intentaba mostrarse seria pero el brillo delator de sus ojos revelaba la verdad. El asunto era bastante gracioso. Ya junto a ella, Sasuke le miró aun adolorido.

- No te atrevas a reírte…

La advertencia tuvo exactamente el efecto contrario. Hinata dejó salir una serie de risitas que luego se hicieron más sonoras, por más que luchó no las había podido contener. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con molestia, aunque lo cierto era que el moreno siempre encontraba placentero el verla reírse de ese modo tan desenfadado aunque fuera por él. Sí, Hinata era muy especial para su persona.

- Hinata…- dijo con tono adusto.

Sasuke se tocó el lado golpeado soltando un quejido. Mucha gente tenía cosquillas. Debajo de los brazos, en los pies, en las costillas, en el cuello o hasta en las orejas, incluso detrás de las rodillas. Pero Hinata Hyuuga, no. Ella tenía cosquillas justo en la parte trasera de los muslos. Hacía unos momentos su frágil y delicada mujer había estado a punto de romperle las costillas por el rodillazo que le había propinado en una reacción reflejo a causa de las malditas cosquillas.

- Hai, hai…-dijo Hinata enjugándose un ojo.- Es sólo que fue…- la risa volvió a escapar.

Indignado, Sasuke sacudió la cabeza. El chico continuó sobándose, dándole la espalda. Detrás de él, ella seguía riendo. La morena aprovechó para cerrar de nuevo su chaqueta. Ahora sí debía irse, pero no quería marcharse, dejándole enojado.

- ¡Oh vamos, Sasuke-kun! –comenzó situándose detrás de él.

- No fue divertido,… me dolió,… además ya casi accedías…- dijo haciendo un puchero cual niño berrinchudo.

- Gomene…- dijo abrazándole. Él seguía con su papel de enfadado.- ¿Me perdonas?… - continuó.

Sasuke seguía mostrándose indiferente. Hinata se acercó más levantándole el cabello para besarle la nuca, después se dedico a rozar con su nariz, en una serie de mimos, el arco que hacía el cuello masculino.

Su acompañante se tensó pero siguió ajeno a la petición.

- Mmm… ¿Sasuke-kun? – insistió ella pasando ahora las manos sobre el abdomen marcado.

Hinata sonrió al notar que bajo sus manos el cuerpo de Sasuke se estremecía. Era una sensación de poder femenina que ni por asomo creía llegar a experimentar. La chica subió una mano con lentitud hacia los pectorales mientras por la espalda atacaba los omoplatos de Sasuke con una serie de besos que apenas le rozaba la piel.

Sasuke dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro al sentir como el pulgar de Hinata , con parsimonia, jugaba con su ombligo y el meñique rozaba, de forma juguetona, su ya henchida virilidad.

- Ven acá…

Acto siguiente Sasuke la jalaba, tirándola encima de él. - ¿En qué estábamos?…- murmuró sobre sus labios. Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír.

Los labios de ambos comenzaron un juego de besos lánguidos y las manos masculinas recorrían con desesperada lentitud la espalda femenina y más abajo. El efecto de la boca de Sasuke y sus caricias fueron un detonante instantáneo para que se despertara de nuevo en Hinata la llama de la pasión notando ella, que junto a sus muslos, la de Sasuke ya estaba más que despierta, mucho muy levantada.

- Que mejor manera… de empezar el día, que esta…

- N-No… Sa-Sasuke-kun… yo… debo irme. ¡Ah!... - intentó sonar seria sabiendo que no lo lograría jamás si gemía de esa manera.

- Mmm… no aún.

- Pero…Sa-Sasu-…

- Ahora que recuerdo…-le interrumpió.- Me debes una compensación por… hacerme saltar por cierta ventana…

Los orbes de perla se abrieron con desmesura, ella se alejó ligeramente haciendo que una marea de hebras negras ocultara ambos rostros níveos, aunque el de ella lejos de níveo se encontraba de un esplendoroso rojo. El Uchiha aprovechó el desconcierto causado en su mujer para girar posicionándose sobre ella. Una sonrisa lobuna apareció en su faz al escucharla soltar un gritito de sorpresa.

- Me fascina que te sonrojes, Hinata… Toda tú me fascinas…-puntualizó mientras atacaba su voluntad con otra serie de besos.

- Sasuke-kun… no creo…

Aunque quería detenerle con palabras, sus traidores labios devolvían por si mismos los besos mientras sus desobedientes brazos comenzaban a rodear la espalda desnuda del chico. Y ni que decir de su cuerpo que ya ardía, acoplándose bajo el de él.

- Shhh sólo di… "Sí, te compensaré".- murmuró juguetón. Recostada sobre el futón Hinata sólo sonrió.

- No… Sasuke-kun… ba-basta…

- ¡Hum! No, Hina, eso no era… pero puedo aceptar un "Hagamos el amor"... o me vendría mejor un "Sasuke-kun hazme lo que quieras"… - insinuó sonriendo y guiñándole malicioso; una risita ronca se escuchó de la morena.

- Tú… eres…

- Muy atractivo y apuesto… eso ya me lo has dicho.- susurró sobre el cuello mordiéndole el lóbulo mientras frotaba las caderas sobre el calor que emitía el vértice que unía las piernas femeninas al tiempo que sus manos masajeaban uno de sus pechos.

- Ba-basta Uchiha…- intentó de nuevo, pero la voz ronca y el cuerpo arqueándose queriendo sentirlo dentro no manifestaban su propósito de querer parar.

- "Uchiha"… Mmm eso me excita más,… Hyuuga.

Hinata quiso reír, pero la boca masculina aprovechó ese movimiento para posarse hambrienta sobre la suya. La lengua de Sasuke hizo los roces exactos para lograr que Hinata aferrara sus manos en sus cabellos y todo su cuerpo fluyera el calor. Los dedos tentando y acariciando la parte más secreta entre sus piernas, una y otra vez, la hicieron retorcerse y pedir más, derribándole por completo la poca voluntad que le quedaba.

Sin separar los labios de su piel, fue bajando hasta sus pechos para juguetear un poco con los pezones rosas y duros, las manos de Hinata se posicionaron con desesperación sobre los cabellos negros. Minutos después los gemidos y suspiros de placer de ambos volvieron a recorrer la habitación de Sasuke.

* * *

El refulgente sol de la mañana ya bañaba con su luz cálida todo el territorio. Una niña pequeña corría, entretenida, entre un bosquecito de verdes bambúes intentando esquivar a su perseguidor, otro niño un poco más grande que ella. La niña soltó un gritito de sorpresa al ser atrapada por su hermano. En frente de los pequeños, tres personas hablaban con gestos muy serios.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? – susurró un shinobi visiblemente consternado.

- Hai.- afirmó contundente el cuestionado.- Desde que supo que vendría se estuvo comportando de lo más extraño. Los días que estuvo aquí, él parecía retraído y bastante irritable.

A su derecha un shinobi de cabellos largos afirmó con un gesto. Luego con voz apagada, comentó:

- Por darle tanta importancia a la chica.

Las tres figuras masculinas se miraron unas a otras. Ranmaru, Ren y Tetsu hablaban quedamente intentando no ser escuchados por un par de mujeres que lucían entusiasmadas trabajando entre el sin fin de plantas que conformaban el jardín. Ren y Tetsu habían llegado hasta Ranmaru, ya que era el Jefe de Seguridad del lugar, el del tatuaje en la mejilla había considerado necesario ponerle al tanto de lo que sabían. Le habían acabado de revelar información que había sorprendido al pelirrojo.

- Decía que no tenía más que un apellido encumbrado y tal vez ningún talento.- agregó Ren al comentario de Tetsu.

- ¿Pero por qué ir tras Hinata-san? No entiendo que conexión hay allí.- dijo aun más confundido Ranmaru.

- Su padre fue un shinobi de la Nube.- dijo Tetsu.

Los ojos grises del pelirrojo se contrajeron mirando en dirección del shinobi de la Roca, mayor que ellos, Ren asintió.

- Él llegó a la Roca con su madre.- dijo Ren.- Nunca supe de donde provenían. Mucha gente llegaba con sus hijos a la aldea queriendo que se volvieran ninjas…

- ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con que quiera hacerle algo a Hinata-san?- cortó el pelirrojo con impaciencia.

- Tetsu al igual que yo comenzamos a investigar.- comenzó el del tatuaje.- Enviamos mensajeros a la Roca y la Nube pidiendo ciertos datos. Él provenía de una línea de shinobis muy talentosos, gente que había obtenido gran reputación por sus métodos de infiltración y su éxito en captura de objetivos. - Ren miró con gesto serio a Ranma.- Su padre fue muerto por Hyuuga Hiashi cuando quiso secuestrar a Hinata-san siendo muy niña. Pretendía obtener de la pequeña el secreto del Byakugan.

La cara de Tetsu se tornó seria, la de Ranmaru se contrajo más.

- Esto era suyo.- dijo Tetsu

- La placa… de su padre.- dijo Ranma

Tetsu asintió. Sostenía en sus manos un viejo pedazo de metal bastante opaco con la insignia de la Aldea a la que pertenecían Ranmaru y él.

- Al parecer su padre había jurado al Concejo de la Nube que podría obtener sin ningún problema el dojutsu de los Hyuuga.- relató Ren.- Nunca contó con ser descubierto por el líder del Souke, ni con que fuera tan poderoso.

- En la aldea se decía que fue un gran ninja, pero al parecer se confió demasiado.- murmuró Tetsu.

- Los de la Nube tomaron muy mal su fracaso. A pesar de que se logró un acuerdo entre ambas aldeas, en aquella ocasión fue muy sonado el repudio que recibió su familia por el error de su padre.- informó Ren cruzándose de brazos.

- No le veo el sentido. No gana nada revolviendo el pasado. ¿Por qué continuar con un odio tan viejo? - comentó Ranma contrariado

- Tal vez quiera restablecer el honor de su apellido y de su padre terminando la misión que dejó inconclusa.- dijo Tetsu con su característica seriedad mirando la placa de metal

- Su misteriosa desaparición sólo me inclina más a pensar hacia esa opción…-murmuró Ren acariciándose al barbilla.- Sea cierta o no nuestra sospecha, Tetsu y yo pensamos que sería buena idea poner sobre aviso a los Hyuuga.

Ranma escuchó a Ren y su mirada se dirigió hacia el jardín en donde Haruna parecía sumamente feliz sembrando unas semillas nuevas junto con Fumiko. Los hermanos Tachibana llegaron corriendo hasta su tía y su Feudal. Haruna, al ver a los pequeños desquiciar a la tranquila Fumiko, soltó una serie de risas que llegaron hasta el pelirrojo. La castaña volteó hacia él.

Los ojos grises de Ranma brillaron cuando se encontraron con los de la mujer que amaba. Haruna apenas sonreía pero sus ojos violetas decían palabras que sólo el pelirrojo sabía descifrar. Ranma tenía serias dudas en comentarle lo que sucedía. Posiblemente se asustara al pensar en el peligro que había corrido Hinata por estar ahí y que ella lo había incrementado al pedirles que se quedaran. No soportaba ver a su Hime triste, siempre quería que estuviera feliz.

- No es necesario que Haruna-sama se entere, Ranma.- dijo Tetsu pareciendo leerle el pensamiento.- Y no te preocupes, tampoco es necesario que seas tú quien vaya. Yo puedo ir.

- Yo iré contigo, Tetsu.- se le unió Ren.

- Pero si dos de nosotros vamos, seríamos tres ausentes. Entonces Haruna-sama, sí se daría cuenta.- explicó el castaño con tono prudente.

- Está bien, Tetsu. Ve tú.- consintió el pelirrojo.- Esperemos que todo esto sólo sea paranoia y Satoshi haya decidido marcharse a otro lado.

- Lo dudo.- dijo Ren sin emoción.

- Iré a Konoha y terminaré con esto cuanto antes.- sonó firme la voz del castaño mientras apretaba la placa de metal.

* * *

Hinata miraba con cierto cansancio la serie de pergaminos que se encontraban situados en la esquina derecha de su escritorio. Pasaba del mediodía, desde la mañana estaba encerrada en ese lugar y al parecer iba para largo. ¿Qué acaso las labores de líder nunca concluían? Ahora admiraba más a su padre, todo eso era algo agotador. La chica suspiró con pesadez, su vista se perdió en el agua del estanque que adornaba los jardines traseros. Los toques en la puerta la sacaron de su estupor.

- Pase.

Neji entró con un recipiente tubular en sus manos.

- Hinata-sama, llegó esto para usted.

- Neji Nii-san, te he dicho que no me agrada que me llames así.- replicó de forma amistosa.

El chico no dijo nada pero su gesto se tornó amable. Hinata miró a su primo, ese gesto de indiferencia que hacía que vieran los demás por lo general desaparecía cuando estaba con ellas, y ahora estaba segura que también se esfumaba cuando estaba con Tenten.

Hinata tomó lo que Neji le daba. Debía ser algo importante para que Neji se tomara la molestia de llevarlo el mismo hasta ella. La sonrisa que apareció en Hinata fue de felicidad. El sello de la Arena adornaba el tubo que contenía el pergamino. El gesto de Neji se enterneció al mirar a su prima, siempre era lo mismo cuando algún mensaje de aquella villa llegaba para los Hyuuga.

- Imaginé que te gustaría leerlo cuanto antes.- dijo la voz serena de Neji. Hinata asintió. Neji sabía por voz de su propia prima lo que Gaara era para ella, el cambio que había dado por él.

Hinata rompió el sello que cerraba el tubo, sacó el pergamino y comenzó a leer. Sus ojos brillaron al saber que, a pesar de sus múltiples ocupaciones, Gaara vendría al festejo y un sonrojo intenso se ubicó en sus mejillas al llegar a la parte en donde el pelirrojo le daba su opinión sobre su nueva situación. En el mensaje que ella había enviado, le comentaba sobre las cosas que le habían pasado actualmente así como también le relató muy escuetamente a su amigo sobre sus sentimientos por una persona de la Villa, alguien muy especial. Nunca le había mencionado de quien se trataba, sólo le había aclarado que no era de su Clan.

Ahora Gaara le respondía que si ella estaba segura de lo que sentía y si esa persona le correspondía, todo era sencillo. Todo quedaba en sus manos. Aunque Hinata creía que su situación de sencillo no tenía nada.

Agotada, bajó la mirada: Si no podía manejar su propia vida cómo iba a manejar todo un Clan.

Durante la mañana, antes de dejar a Sasuke, ella había sentido cierta ansiedad cuando él le había preguntado cuanto tiempo estaría su padre fuera de Konoha. Ella le había contestado preguntándole a su vez por qué le interesaba saber, pero Sasuke había dado la vuelta al asunto diciéndole que se dieran prisa porque se le haría más tarde. Después de eso ella le había detenido no permitiéndole que la acompañara, no quería que lo volvieran a ver, que tuviera problemas. Sasuke se había puesto serio momentáneamente pero luego al parecer la había comprendido. Aunque ella sabía que Sasuke no se había quedado a gusto.

En frente de ella Neji miraba algo dubitativo los gestos de su prima. Hinata se había emocionado, luego sonrojado y al final parecía algo apesadumbrada. Sus ojos estaban deslucidos.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Hai, nii-san.

- Pareces algo pensativa.- Hinata le miró con algo de sorpresa.- ¿Gaara-sama no viene?

- Eh… sí… Él llegará unos días antes.- intentó sonreír.- Es sólo que… no sé si… todo esto del festejo, lo vaya a hacer bien.- mintió.

- Todo saldrá bien, Hinata. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

La chica sonrió pero sus ojos seguían sin brillar.

- Hinata, si pasa algo más… sabes que puedes tener confianza en mí.- dijo muy serio.

- Lo sé Nii-san…

Neji se acercó a la ventana. Miró el pequeño estanque, un suave oleaje mecía la superficie.

- Ayer en la mañana, cuando llegamos, Sasuke Uchiha merodeaba el distrito.

Hinata sintió que el alma se le escurría, escapándosele del cuerpo.

- Yo… eh… sí, Tenten me dijo que le habían visto. Ta-Tal vez Sasuke-kun… i-iba a practicar o al-algo así.

- Quizás… pero me dijo algo que me ha tenido pensando… cosas.- sentada en el escritorio, Hinata casi quebró el lápiz que sostenía al mirar los ojos inquisidores de su primo.- Tú… ¿Tienes una buena relación con Uchiha, Hinata?

El sonido de la madera del lápiz quebrándose se escuchó.

- Yo… él,… Sasuke-kun, no-no es como to-todos piensan… Él puede ser bastante… amable. - los sonrojos traidores no tardaron en aparecer.

- Se podría decir entonces que… es tu amigo.

- Al-algo así…

- Humph… ya veo.

Los ojos masculinos se entrecerraron a penas milímetros. ¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que Neji veía, qué pensaba? Por la cabeza de Hinata mil cosas pasaban.

- Puedo pedirte algo, Hinata…- ella asintió.- Sería bueno que no tuvieras demasiada familiaridad con Uchiha…

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron sorprendidos. Neji seguía con sus ojos en ella.

- Sasuke-kun es u-una buena persona, no creo que este mal tratar con él…

Neji hizo una mueca.

- Muchas veces la gente mal entiende las situaciones. Imagina... cosas que no son.

- Pe-pero…

- Aunque yo sé que harás lo correcto para Clan y para ti. – Hinata tragó con fuerza.- Debo irme, Tenten me está esperando para entrenar.

- Ha-Hai…

- Por cierto Hinata, una última cosa, no está bien que no llegues a dormir a la Mansión.

- ¿Có-Cómo? – la palidez sustituyo el rojo de su cara.

- Uno de los miembros del Bouke me dijo que nunca detectó tu chakra durante la noche, sólo hasta la madrugada…

Hinata se sorprendió de no caer desmayada en ese momento.

- E-es que yo…

- Ino me dijo que dormiste en su casa, pero aún así, no es algo que deba repetirse. En este momento tú eres quien encabeza el Clan. Debes de guardar cierto respeto.

- Yo… Gomene, Nii-san…

Hinata se juró ponerle un altar a su amiga rubia. La madera de la puerta resonó por un par de golpes. Hinata dio permiso de pasar.

- Konichiwa, Hinata.- saludó Tenten, la chica sonrió.- Neji, ¿No vamos?

- En un momento te alcanzo...- la castaña sonrió saliendo del despacho.- No te quito más tiempo, veo que tienes aún mucho que hacer.- dijo mirando el montoncito de pergaminos. Hinata hizo una mueca.- Lo harás bien…

- Nii-san,… Arigato.- el chico esbozó una sonrisa.

- Cuentas conmigo… y piensa lo que te dije sobre… ya sabes ese sujeto.

Neji salía dejando a su prima con un bochorno en la cara y muchas dudas circulando en su cabeza.

* * *

Sasuke miraba la villa que aun tenía un ruidoso movimiento. Tenía los brazos recargado sobre el barandal del balcón de un pequeño pero confortable apartamento, desde allí podía verse el bajar lento del sol tras los arboles del bosque. El Uchiha se dio la vuelta esperando que la persona apostada cómodamente en un viejo sillón le respondiera.

Kakashi pasó con parsimonia otra hoja del Icha Icha que leía. Luego de unos segundos su mejilla derecha se teñía de un tono melocotón. Unas risillas de perversión se le escaparon al ninja copia.

- Kakashi…

- Hai, Hai… Tsunade-sama dice que no hay problema.- respondió sin apartar la vista del libro.- Puedes usarla, no será necesario borrar nada.

El ninja copia se había encontrado en la mañana con su alumno mientras regresaba a su departamento luego de recoger el nuevo tomo del Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi no había perdido oportunidad de molestarle de nuevo sobre su relación con Hinata, deduciendo por la ruta en donde lo había encontrado y la hora de la mañana que era, que venía de verla. Sasuke realmente molesto había pensado que Kakashi sería el Hokage más chismoso y metomentodo que pudiera haber existido en Konoha. El sensei con tal de que Sasuke no siguiera amargado por el acoso le había propuesto ser él quien resolviera el asunto sobre el uso de la placa de su madre, argumentando que así no perdería más tiempo en reparar su mansión.

- Nunca se había hecho algo así, ¿sabes? - Sasuke posó sus ojos en el cielo teñido de colores naranjas.- Así como tampoco alguien que no sea un Hyuuga se ha desposado con el futuro líder del Souke.

Las manos de Sasuke se ciñeron en cerrados puños. Su mirada oscura se fijó en el ojo visible de Kakashi. Esta vez el Hatake apartó la vista de su lectura, y se levantó parándose junto a Sasuke. Lo que acababa de revelarle era cierto, nunca el tradicionalista clan Hyuuga había aceptado para compañía del heredero alguien que no fuera otro miembro del clan.

- Dudo que las ramas acepten algo así…

- No sé de lo que hablas…

- Ese día en el huerto vi como la abrazabas… Una curiosa acción viniendo de ti, no he visto que trates a ninguna persona de igual manera. Nunca. - el moreno entrecerró los ojos controlando su enfado. Kakashi era un metiche.- Además Sasuke, sólo tengo que ver como reaccionas cuando hablo de ella… los ojos dicen muchas cosas. Los tuyos te delatan cuando escuchas su nombre. - el moreno desvió la mirada.- Hinata es una buena muchacha.

- Lo sé.

- Pero es una Hyuuga, del Souke además…

- Y yo soy un Uchiha, Kakashi.

Sasuke giró hacia un grupito de niños que corrían en las calles, armando un bullicio con su rejuego.

- Humph, cierto eres un Uchiha… ¿Vas en serio entonces?

- Tal vez…- aceptó al fin en un murmullo.

- Ten cuidado… dudo que el Concejo del Clan acceda, después de todo… posees el Sharingan.- marcó para luego volver la mirada de nuevo a su edición de historias eróticas.- Ya sabes lo que es en nuestro mundo todo eso de las rivalidades en los dojutsus. Pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que Hiashi nunca te aceptará.

Sasuke miró con enfado escondido a su sensei, Kakashi no era muy bueno en eso de dar ánimos.

- Eso no me importa, no es su decisión…

- Él aun es el líder y el padre de Hinata. Puede hacer muchas cosas para evitarlo.- musitó Kakashi, el ninja copia escuchó a Sasuke bufar.

- Eso lo veremos.

El sensei miró a su alumno, con esa actitud arrogante Sasuke no lograría empezar bien.

- ¿Quién más sabe sobre lo de ustedes?

- Los idiotas de su equipo, el mío, Sai e Ino…- contó con voz seria.

- ¡¿Sakura y Naruto lo saben?- preguntó Kakashi sintiéndose algo traicionado de que su equipo le ocultara algo como eso, sobre todo el rubio.

- No, hablo de Suigetsu y Karin…

- ¡Ah!… Sabes, no han sido muy discretos que se diga. Así pasa cuando hay demasiada pasión…- dijo con una risilla añadida. - Eso le pasa seguido a los protagonistas en el Icha Icha - comentó bromista.

- No sé ni por qué te comento esto Kakashi…- dijo Sasuke con acidez dando un salto y parándose sobre el balcón.

- Ne, ahora que recuerdo podrías empezar a limar asperezas con los Hyuuga dentro de unas semanas, en el festejo que habrá en el Clan.- Kakashi comentó algo desganado mientras pasaba otra hoja.- Vendrá gente de afuera y todos los clanes de Konoha estarán presentes. Imagino que tú irás, ¿no?…

Esta vez Sasuke volvió la mirada hacia Kakashi. No sabía en lo absoluto sobre eso, Hinata no le había comentado nada. Pero ¿Por qué? Sasuke alejó ese pensamiento de molestia que se estaba adentrando a su cabeza. Tal vez no estaba invitado a ese festejo y Hinata no quería incomodarle haciéndoselo saber. Aunque de todas formas, si estuviera invitado, él no iría.

- ¿Y?- insistió el ninja copia mirándole.

- No, no iré.- contestó Sasuke desapareciendo del lugar.

.-*-..-*-..-*-.-*-..-*-.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Pues aquí estoy. Espero les guste lo que salió de mi saturada cabecita. Por cierto, en la sig continuación es probable que me tarde aun más de lo que ya lo hago. El por qué: ¡El mundial! A mí me encanta el futbol *_*, así que andaré como zombi siguiendo los partidos. Lo lamento. Aunque igual si me agarra la inspiración en esos días, pues espero publicar.

Antes de irme, lanzo una pregunta: ¿Quién creen ustedes le dirá a Sasuke sobre Hinata y Gaara? 0ó

Respuestas a rrs.:

lain: ¡hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior. Creo que fue el que más me ha divertido y es que las reuniones de amigas son geniales (las mías por lo menos son alucinantes. XD) Te entiendo con eso del manga. Si somos ciertas, nunca ha habido indicio de sasuhina en él, pero no quiere decir que no lo pueda haber. Todos sabemos lo que es capaz Kishimoto U.U, así que igual nos puede dar una sorpresa. Por mi parte, si no lo vuelve realidad, no me importa, a mí siempre me gustara la pareja ^_^ Sobre el calor, mujer, estoy segura que cualquier día de estos habrá Mizuno asada óò. ¡Es el infierno, lain-chan! Te mando un beso, muchas gracias por leer. Cuidate, Ciao, bella!

adimtzgza: ¡Adi! El vodka el suero de la verdad: Amén. Aunque a mí con tres cervezas me hacen confesar hasta que soy el asesino de Kennedy XD. (sí, soy una pequeña e inocente muchacha U.U) A qué las salidas con las amigas son lo mejor de la vida, yo me río como loca cuando tengo mis Kunoichi's time. XD Muchas gracias por leer, espero este te haya gustado. Te mando un beso enorme hasta La Paz (¡infeliz! No te hagas, si vas a la playa invítame U.U) Saludos Adi, cuidate (del suero de la verdad ;D)

juno: ¡Juno-chan! En serio me alegro de que te hayas divertido, yo de hecho me reía a cada rato que lo checaba. Espero este cap te haya parecido por lo menos entretenido. Pues ahora han regresado ciertos fantasmillas del pasado. Esperemos todo salga bien para los chicos. Bueno, pues muchas gracias por leer este embrollo y por tomarte el tiempo de dejar tu comentario y por tus ánimos (mira que los necesito). Un beso grande, cuidate y hasta luego. ^_^

Dark Amy-chan: Querida, que te puedo decir… Sólo que esto no sería lo mismo sin tu apoyo constante para el fic y para mí. Eres tan linda. Espero este cap te haya parecido un poquitín bueno. No hubo lemon, porque lo quise dejar a la imaginación pervertida de todas (excepto a ti, claro, tan blanca palomilla XD) En estos días me daré una vuelta por Fc. Gracias Amy-chan, (aunque no estoy segura de perdonar lo que me dijiste que vas a hacer en ya sabes qué fic óò) Te mando besos, querida. *_*

princesshina: ¡Princess! Gracias por los buenos deseos, no importa que haya sido atrasado. Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior y espero que igual te haya gustado este. Sobre lo que dices de Neji, pues él ya anda algo suspicaz por el comportamiento de su prima. Dices, Bebés SasuHina, eh… pues veremos que hace nuestra parejita al respecto. XD Te mando un abrazote y un beso igual de grande. Gracias por seguir, fiel a todo esto. También te quiero. Cuidate mucho. Ciao!

yael: Jejeje Sí, de acuerdo contigo Yael-chan Hinata es una suertudota la infeliz U.U aunque esperemos que su suerte continue cuando en casa se enteren de las cosas (algo que ya casi pasa) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra saber que a más personas les gusta lo que hago. ^^ Un saludo enorme yael-chan.

lety's: ¡Lety-chan! Las amigas son un peligro total. Sobre todo si son una bola de chismosas como las de Hinata. Me alegro que te haya gustado, vieras que a pesar de que me divertí al hacerlo, sufrí un poquito al redactarlo, es que las ideas se me escapaban. Ojala este cap te haya gustado igual. Y por supuesto que concuerdo contigo. ¡Arriba el sasuhina! Muchos saludos, nos leemos prontito. ^_^

aiko uchiha: ¡Hola! Yo soy una de esas chicas corazon de pollo que no me gusta ver sufrir a nadie. Así que tranquila Aiko-chan, que si sufren será muy poquitito. ¿Te gusta como escribo? Pues muchas gracias, por leer y por comentar. Espero este cap te haya gustado. Los embrollos para la pareja vienen de nuevo, espero que salgan bien librados ó0. Nos leemos prontito, un saludo y un gusto leer tu rr. Un beso. ¡Ciao!

betsy: ¡Malvada! Me andas matando antes de tiempo óò. Si vieras como me reí con tu rr. Por lo menos sé que no soy la única loca por el fandom XD, tú me ganas (gracias por matar al Dr que no me salvó y méndiga enfermera por qué te cacheteó XD). Lamento que hayas estado enfermilla, te comprendo, yo también tuve asma de pequeña y era horrible, eso de no poder respirar y casi pasar las noches en vela sentada en mi camita porque me ahogaba si me acostaba … ¡que horror! Tienes razón en eso de romper el sello, por eso puse a los chicos a trabajar en este cap ;D. Cuidate mucho, en serio. Nos leemos pronto, gracias por seguir esto y por hacerme reir con tus rr. Con gusto acepto los besos y hasta las caricias XD (no, tampoco soy lesb). ¡Eres tremenda betsy! Un besote y... lo que te guste (grrrr XD) Ciao bella!

kanako: "Che Sasuke" Yo más bien diría che, Hinata que lo tiene y yo no. T.T Gaara ya aparecerá para darle sabor al asunto, espero que Sasuke no busque problemas porque Gaara si le puede parar sus malos modo XD. Por cierto, déjame decirte que eso de Juugo, XD me arrancó muchas risas. Bueno pues el chico anda por allí en algún sitio tratando de calmar su mal. Pues gracias por comentar y seguir el fic, aunque eso sí, la tarea y la school son primero U.U. Saludos y besos, Ciao y nos estaos leyendo pronto.

takachan: ¡Hey, hola! Pues aquí esta la conti. Espero te haya gustado (Neji ya se sospecha algo) y no me molestaría que me dejes tu opinión ^^. Gracias por tu apoyo y por leer. muchos saludos, ciao!

Sin más, me voy. Ojala que les haya gustado. Espero sus opiniones. Muchos besos, y suerte a sus Selecciones en el Mundial. Yo estaré apoyando a la mía. *_*


	25. Revelaciones que Noquean

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía, retrasada pero segura de continuar.

* * *

Para Betsy: Por su cumple ¡Felicidades Lindísima!... Para Pazzy: Porque me hace sonreír… Para kamiry: Por su lindo mensajito.

* * *

Ranmaru miró la serie de kunais incrustados mucho muy cerca del centro de tiro. Se rascó distraídamente la cabeza, luego volteó a mirar a su "alumna" que también ahora era su prometida. Estaba agitada, sudaba un poco pero sonreía satisfecha. Haruna le había insistido una y otra vez a que le enseñara lanzamientos, al fin esa tarde él había aceptado. Así que tomaron una canasta con alimentos, que comerían después de entrenar, y se dirigieron a uno de los bosquecitos externos pero cercanos al palacio.

- Y bien, ¿Qué tal estuve, Ranma?

- Eh, pues,… bien. En realidad, eres bastante buena.- aceptó cuando se acercaba a retirar las armas incrustadas en las vigas.

- Tengo un buen maestro…

- Apenas llevas una clase, al paso que vas, creo que la alumna acabará siendo mucho mejor que él…- la sinceridad en la voz fue palpable. Ella se sonrojó, una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él era la devoción que mostraba en ella. Los ojos femeninos se tornaron cálidos al verlo acercarse a devolverle los kunais.

- Arigato, Ranma…- susurró abrazándole con fuerza. Ranmaru fue todo sonrisa. Un beso de enamorados tuvo lugar.

- Bien, un par de lanzamientos más y a comer. ¿Ok?

- ¡Hai, sensei!… - dijo enérgica. Ranmaru sonrió.

El brazo de Haruna se detuvo en seco, Ranma le miró desconcertado. El semblante de alegría que antes compartían ambos se volvió un gesto de sorpresa al ver que en la lejanía una persona, dando tumbos, se acercaba. Ambos la vieron caer de rodillas al suelo, luego se desplomó al parecer inconsciente. Los dos corrieron a su auxilio.

- ¡Es Tetsu! – gritó Haruna alarmada cuando llegaran hasta el desmayado y Ranmaru le diera la vuelta. Sin que le hombre dijera nada, ella corrió en dirección al improvisado poste de lanzamientos para buscar entre sus cosas algo de agua y un trozo de tela con que detener la hemorragia de un feo corte en una pierna.

El hombre lucía una serie de golpes amoratados en el rostro y mostraba una herida profunda en una de sus piernas. La herida era muy fresca, la sangre aun corría liquida por la piel rasgada. El shinobi pelirrojo se perturbó. Los hematomas en la piel de su primo estaban muy oscurecidos para haber sido ocasionados recientemente. Parecían golpes de días atrás. Pero ellos habían visto a Tetsu apenas hacía tres días cuando se marchara a Konoha, y su primo estaba en perfectas condiciones. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Ranmaru rasgó un trozo de mantel mientras Haruna lavaba la herida que seguía sangrando. El shinobi vendó lo mejor que pudo la pierna con la abertura expuesta. Tetsu lucía muy pálido. Haruna le acercó un vaso a los labios al herido. Luego de unos segundos Tetsu salió poco a poco de su inconsciencia.

- Ran-Ranma… él… fue por ella.

- Calma primo, no hables. Pronto te sentirás mejor y explicarás todo.

- Hi-Hinata-san… está en peligro.- fue lo último que logró decir antes de desvanecerse de nuevo. Haruna miró consternada a ambos. ¿Qué tenía que ver la kunoichi de Konoha en todo esto?

El pelirrojo realizó un ninjutsu de inmediato una copia apareció frente a sus ojos. En el Ranmaru original y su copia tomaron al malherido Tetsu y se dirigieron al palacio. Haruna presurosa corría tras de ellos, la velocidad con la que se movía el Jounin de la nube era increíble. Llegaron al palacio, el de la nube se dirigió de inmediato a una de las habitaciones para invitados. Al poco tiempo Haruna llegó con ellos junto con el médico del palacio. El hombre se apresuró a atender al herido sacando a todo los presentes del lugar.

Una ofuscada Haruna exigió saber que pasaba y a Ranma no le quedó más remedio que ponerla al tanto de todo. A cada palabra que avanzaba la información sobre Satoshi la cara de la Feudal se contraía más.

El doctor salió, el aliento se detuvo en todos pero el alivio volvió al escucharlo hablar sobre la condición del herido: Tetsu estaba fuera de peligro. Tenía huesos fracturados debido a las fuertes contusiones que había recibido pero para su fortuna no representaban daños internos. En cuanto a la herida de la pierna según el médico el torniquete que habían aplicado desde un principio había sido vital para detener la pérdida de sangre ya que si no está habría sido mayor. Ranma respiró aliviado cuando escuchó que a pesar de que el corte era profundo no significaría daño serio. El doctor iba a seguir hablando cuando la voz de Tetsu llamando a Ranmaru llegó hasta ellos.

Tenía un ojo casi cerrado, sus labios estabas resecos y agrietados pero ya no lucía esa palidez de muerte con la que le habían encontrado hacía unas horas.

- Ha-Haruna-sama…

- Tetsu… Me alegro que estés bien… Ahora sólo descansa… - murmuró amable Haruna poniéndole un paño húmedo en la frente.

- Así es primo, no te esfuerces… después nos dirás todo.

- De-Debo hablar contigo… a solas… sobre Satoshi… - sus ojos grises se dirigieron vacilantes a la Feudal. Ranma suspiró.

- No te preocupes, Haruna sabe… - le informó su primo, la Feudal asintió. Tetsu suspiró haciendo una mueca causada por el gesto, luego de unos segundos comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- Hace una semana lo descubrí… peleamos, fui ingenuo cuando me dijo que no haría nada… aprovechó mi titubear y me aplicó un genjutsu.

- E-Entonces cuando estabas con nosotros…

- Era una copia o tal vez sí era él… To-Todo este tiempo… se ha estado haciendo pasar por mí…

- ¿Qué? – esta vez el desconcierto reinó en las facciones del pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo hacía una vuelta atrás a sus pensamientos. Hacía unos días cuando le habían confesado sobre la verdadera identidad y las intenciones de Satoshi. Tetsu había estado serio más de lo habitual, sus comentarios para con Hinata los había dicho con cierta indiferencia pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor había habido cierto dejo de frialdad y rencor. Y al hablar lo hacía como si se tratara del mismo Satoshi quien estuviera ahí, no de Tetsu.

- E-Eso no es t-todo…

Tetsu siguió relatando, con dificultad, lo que había averiguado sobre Satoshi. Sus sospechas hacia el Jounin de la roca comenzaron cuando los shinobis de Konoha se marcharan de País Nano; Satoshi había mostrado un ansia extraña por ser él solo quien les escoltara a la salida mostrándose molestia en sus ojos cafés cuando Tetsu había insistido en acompañarles. Desde entonces se había dedicado a investigar en la vida del shinobi de la Roca que pareció muy interesado y desdeñoso con la chica del clan Hyuuga.

Había descubierto que no era en realidad un ninja de la Roca, sino que originalmente venía de la Nube conociendo así el pasado oculto de su compañero. Sus investigaciones le habían llevado descubrir que utilizando ninjutsu se había hecho pasar primero por Ranma visitando a Hinata en el hotel en el cual seguramente no tomó cartas en el asunto debido a la presencia del compañero de ésta. Y después había robado su identidad, espiándole cuando se dirigían al palacio pero al parecer la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha siempre lo detenía para actuar. Así que cuando Tetsu le había revelado que sabía su secreto, Satoshi no había negado nada, enfrascándose con él en un combate. Al final Tetsu había sido derrotado cayendo en el genjutsu.

- Entonces, en éste momento…

- Él ya… ya debe estar en Konoha. – terminó el convaleciente Tetsu la frase no completada de su Feudal.

Pero Ranma parecía no escuchar. La imagen de un objeto apareció en la mente del guardia. Ranmaru pasó las manos nervioso por su cara. ¿Por qué no se detuvo en eso antes? Y es que si la venganza de Satoshi era en nombre de su padre ¿Por qué dejar algo tan importante como la placa de éste en País Nano? ¿Por qué no llevar algo tan valioso para él? ¿Y por qué aún no recibían noticias de él?

- ¡Debemos informarle a Hinata cuanto antes! …- dijo Haruna mirando a su prometido.

- Yo mismo iré a Konoha…- dijo Ranma mientras miraba a su primo que asentía mostrándose de acuerdo.

Se habían confiado, por qué hasta para Ren había pasado desapercibido el detalle de la placa. Y ahora debido a ese exceso de confianza le habían dado acceso directo a Konoha a un maniático. Porque habían enviado una notificación a la villa informando que uno de los miembros de la guardia de País Nano visitaría la aldea por motivos diplomáticos.

Ranmaru apretó los dientes; no debía ser tan pesimista. Hinata era líder del Clan más fuerte del País del Fuego y como tal nunca se encontraría sola. Además de que la chica amable que había conocido tenía un rango Jounin, estaría más que capacitada para enfrentar cualquier adversario. Entonces otra idea esperanzadora apareció en el pelirrojo.

- Espero que Sasuke este con ella si algo pasa…- musitó Haruna. Ranma le miró asintiéndole, eso era lo que justo había acabado de pensar.

Fuera la noche comenzaba a acercarse. Ranma junto con otro shinobi se encaminaron con velocidad vertiginosa rumbo a Konoha. Satoshi les llevaba ya varios días de ventaja, así que debían darse prisa.

* * *

Aún en la silla Hinata se estiró, un bostezo largo se le escapó. En el momento que se levantó las piernas se sentían entumecidas. Una larga semana había pasado y los días siempre eran una copia del anterior: Continuaba enclaustrada y atiborrada de pendientes (ahora entendía a la Hokage). Los asuntos que requerían su atención como líder temporal le estaban absorbiendo por completo y aunque Neji con Tenten le ayudaran con algo de papeleo, el trabajo parecía no disminuir.

Su padre tenía razón, eso de realizar en grande el Festejo por el Inicio del Clan era demasiado. Por lo menos para ella lo estaba siendo y si era verdad que el trabajo de logística y el diplomático estaban siendo demandantes, pero ciertos requerimientos particulares de algunos invitados en cuanto a alimentos o a ciertos caprichos -algo infantiles y de ego- eran el colmo, la gota que acaba de derramar el vaso de su tenacidad y paciencia. Que tal persona exigía que hubiera tal cosa como aperitivos, que cierto Feudal no podía comer tal cosa por su dieta, que cierto funcionario no quería sentarse junto a tal Feudal, que un líder de aldea deseaba ser tal número en presentarse por ser su número de buena suerte, que fulanito no quería llegar después de perenganito… ¿Por qué la gente de altos niveles tenía que ser tan complicada?

Le quedaban tres semanas pero sentía que el tiempo se escurría sin que pudiera hacer gran avance en los preparativos.

Aunque el tiempo le pareciera tan veloz como gacela para algunas cosas también lo percibía lento como caracol en otras. Porque ella sentía que la semana que llevaba sin ver a Sasuke había sido como una eternidad. ¿Ya habría regresado él de su misión al País del Arroz? ¿Pensaría en ella estando allá? ¿Cuándo tendrían oportunidad de reunirse de nuevo?

Estaba ansiosa, desgastada por esa ausencia. Deseaba verlo, como cierto era que necesitaba aire para respirar, necesitaba ver a Sasuke para sentirse en calma de nuevo.

Las piernas, ya más despiertas, la condujeron sin que ella dijera palabra alguna. Cuando llegó a las afueras de la mansión sus ojos fueron fugazmente cegados por el resplandor intenso del sol de la tarde. Llevaba todo la mañana, desde las siete para ser exactos, encerrada en el despacho de su padre. Volvió a estirarse y soltó un suspiro de cansancio.

A unos varios metros de allí, unos ojos grises le miraban. Una mano correosa, de entrenamientos y odio, apretó el metal labrado que sujetaba.

Mientras avanzaba entre las callecillas algo calmas de Konoha, Hinata se llevó las manos al cabello haciéndose el mismo tipo de coleta alta que se pareciera a la de Ino. De pronto sintió una singular presencia agitada a su alrededor y volteó. Con una sonrisa recibió a Akamaru, quien no llegaba solo ya que instantes después Kiba y Shino aparecieron a su lado. Kiba volvió a presumir del olfato de su compañero de cuatro patas. Akamaru ladró agradecido. Hinata les sonreía a los tres.

Los ojos grises se volvieron violentos al ver a los que llegaban.

Aquella vez, hacía cuatro meses, su actuar había sido detenido por la presencia de aquel otro compañero: Sasuke Uchiha. Pero si quería lograr su cometido debía una vez más tener calma. Llevaba una semana espiando, escondiéndose mientras a discreción recababa información sobre la chica aunque sólo había averiguado simples nimiedades sobre ella. Para su fortuna el líder actual, la mayor sombra de peligro para sus planes, no estaba en la aldea.

Con algo de inusual optimismo había esperado encontrarla a solas en alguna práctica (porque supo que realizaba entrenamiento en los campos ninja) pero en el lapso que llevaba en Konoha nunca le había visto salir de los territorios Hyuuga. Hacía dos días logró avistarla sola en las zonas comerciales comprando pero al final se encontraba acompañada por una cuadrilla del Bouke. Pensó que era clásico de los clanes de abolengo, traer a sus sirvientes como animales de carga. Y para él los Hyuuga no eran la excepción, después de todo el Bouke sólo existía para ser su grupo de criados.

Y ahora que al fin ella había salido sola, caminado varias cuadras sin nadie alrededor, su optimismo se volvía a ir por el caño. A ella habían llegado esos dos sujetos y el perro (sus compañeros de escuadrón) quienes como molestas moscas le imposibilitaban sus intenciones de llevar a cabo su misión.

Apretando la boca, guardó distancia considerable de ellos. Debía adoptar otro plan. Sus técnicas ninja de infiltración y camuflaje eran muy buenas, su experiencia en Nano lo constataba. Sólo tenía que encontrar el punto débil y crear la situación. Momentos después una torcida sonrisa apareció en el rostro hosco, agradeció internamente a Ranmaru que fuera un entrometido. La chica había mostrado un punto débil cuando estuvo en País Nano. Hinata Hyuuga pronto abandonaría la sonrisa que ahora portaba. Mirando a Hinata con frialdad Satoshi se evaporó del sitio.

- ¿Neji sugirió el descanso? – sonó la voz seria de Shino.

- ¡Vaya! Un punto a favor de Neji.- Kiba mostró sus incisivos.- Al fin hizo algo que lo acerca a nivel de ser humano normal. - momentáneamente Kiba recapacitó.- Bueno, en realidad, lo debe haber hecho porque eres su familia. Porque a mí me trata con la punta del pie. Saben, por ahí me llegaron rumores que podría dirigirnos en la próxima salida que tengamos.

- Deberías dejar de manipular a Sai para que te diga cosas…

- TSK, Shino tú no entiendes de mi amistad con el buen Sai… Ne, Hinata, dime qué podría hacer para que le agrade a Neji, dame una pista…

- Que te parece, dejar en paz a Hanabi-sama... – murmuraron junto a él. Shino miró la cara de susto que había puesto Kiba y amagó una sonrisa. Neji acababa de aparecerse a un lado de su prima.- Konichiwa, Shino.- El Aburame saludó con una sutil inclinación.

- Oe, Neji, te están olvidando de saludar a alguien… - enarcando una ceja Kiba azuzaba a Neji.

- Konichiwa… Akamaru –finalizó el Hyuuga.

El enorme perro soltó un ladrido amistoso. Kiba frunció la nariz, iba a replicar cuando Neji volteó mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Aunque se amedrentó por un momento decidió aguantar la mirada. ¡Ah no! Esta vez ese "cara de piedra" no le iba a ganar esa partida.

Resignados a ese extraño duelo, Shino y Hinata menearon la cabeza. Desde que Neji supiera que Kiba mantenía una relación con Hanabi era lo mismo a cada momento que se encontraban. La dura mirada de inconformidad de Neji retaba a la afanosa de Kiba. Y concluía siempre en la misma forma, luego de segundos de ver a Neji sin parpadear a Kiba le ardían los ojos y al final a pesar de que lo mucho que se esforzara, Neji era quien ganaba.

- Me alegra que vinieras Nii-san.

Neji asintió cambiando la cara de suficiencia con la que había mirado a Kiba por una de serena seriedad al girarse a Hinata. A un lado de él, ella sonreía. Entre pláticas del equipo ocho avanzaban por el camino, la mirada de Neji se concentró en algún punto a la lejanía de los que le acompañaban. Tal vez él se estaba haciendo ideas paranoicas. Por la mañana le habían informado que unos días atrás el chakra de Sasuke había sido percibido de nuevo por los territorios Hyuuga. Ya contaban dos veces, primero la vez que él mismo le había encontrado y ahora esa ocasión, justo el día que Hinata había pasado la noche fuera.

Si bien era cierto que los distritos tenían ubicación cercana, en ningún punto un camino en común los unía para decir que eso explicaba porque Uchiha estaba por ahí. Entonces si los caminos de los distritos no concordaban ¿Por qué rondaba tanto ese sujeto por el territorio Hyuuga?

_"No te incumbe, Hyuuga... No aún…" _Aquellas palabras de Sasuke resonaron en la cabeza de Neji.

Cuando entraron al lugar al que se dirigían, Kiba miró con un gesto de sorpresa a los clientes que almorzaban en el sitio. Hasta Shino que nunca parecía reflejar emoción alguna que se pudiera leer en su rostro, pareció contrito. El Aburame mantuvo su postura imperturbable, pero Kiba peleó por no voltear a ver el semblante del otro miembro de su quipo.

* * *

Los integrantes del original equipo siete comían. En realidad sólo los tres más jóvenes eran quienes almorzaban, su capitán en ese momento no quitaba el ojo a su lectura. Por discutir como solían hacerlo cuando eran niños, los tres una vez más habían perdido la oportunidad de verle el rostro. Se habían encontrado tan absortos en su riña verbal sobre la hosquedad de Sasuke que Kakashi había ordenado y comido –más bien devorado– su ramen sin que ellos vieran ni un solo trozo de piel.

Sasuke miraba a Kakashi, por lo menos el de pelo gris tenía en que fijar la atención, no como él que seguía ahí soportando el espectáculo grotesco que al parecer no terminaría pronto. Teuchi y Ayame veían con caras enternecidas a Sakura y Naruto haciéndose arrumacos, más no así él.

Luego de diversas misiones que había impedido el verse, el equipo siete por fin se había reunido para festejar el recién nombramiento como shinobi de su antiguo camarada, quien lejos de parecer a gusto mantenía una cara de querer que las chispas coléricas de sus ojos cayeran quemantes sobre esa pareja de exhibicionistas.

Sakura sentada sobre las piernas de Naruto, le daba de comer ramen en la boca. Naruto con la cara más estúpida –si se podía– sonreía casi hasta las orejas.

- Nop… abre más grande. Más…

- Si me das un premio antes tal vez me esfuerce ttebayo… - murmuró el rubio. Sakura sonrió pícara y lo besó rápidamente. Con gesto nauseabundo Sasuke alejó su plato de ramen, ¡Eso era el colmo!

- Kakashi podrías decir algo… - dijo Sasuke hastiado. Pero su voz se perdió entre el olor del ramen y las sonrisillas bobas de sus compañeros. Kakashi estaba más interesado en el nuevo tomo del Icha Icha que en lo que sucediera a su alrededor.

- Vamos, anda di: "A"- decía Sakura divertida a Naruto.

- ¡AAAA!

Sasuke miró asqueado como baka uno mostraba casi la campanilla para que baka dos le alimentara.

- ¡TSK!

Una vena saltó en la sien izquierda del Uchiha. ¿Por qué tenía él que padecer eso? ¿Por qué pasaba por esa clase de situaciones desagradables? No era suficiente tener que soportar a cada rato a baka tres y cuatro casi comiéndose uno al otro cada que supuestamente "nadie" les veía. _"Anda sólo uno preciosa no hay nadie alrededor, sólo Sasuke..."_ siempre decía Suigetsu cuando estaban a solas ignorando por completo la presencia del pelinegro.

¿Desde cuándo tenía tan poca autoridad entre sus amigos? ¿Qué no sabían que esa clase de demostraciones era mejor hacerlas en privado? ¿Guardar para uno esa clase de intimidades?

Molesto, giró el rostro encontrándose con las miradas de los dueños de Ichiraku. Padre e hija al verle le ofrecieron una sonrisa indulgente, con ella parecían pedirle paciencia con sus amigos.

- Tú más que nadie debería entender a ese par, Sasuke…- le murmuró Kakashi detrás de su libro.

Sasuke rodó los ojos dejando escapar un bufido. Si eso era lo que iba a tener que tolerar por el apoyo incondicional que siempre le ofrecieron sus "amigos" definitivamente habría desechado desde un principio su maldita ayuda.

- ¡Oh! Mira… Es Hinata… - susurró con emoción contenida Hatake.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos negros, ya había caído una vez con esa broma, no lo haría dos veces.

- Sí, Kakashi, seguro…- respondió con fastidio.

Pero era cierto, el equipo ocho había aparecido en el lugar junto con un Neji Hyuuga quien se puso más serio de lo normal al mirar a cierta persona.

A Hinata se le encogieron los dedos de los pies debido al nerviosismo que le desasosegó, con un sonrojo que pudo iluminar un callejón oscuro por tan intenso que era, mantenía los ojos blancos fijos en el perfil del joven que pasaba los dedos por sus sienes. Pero no era la única que lo miraba. Otros ojos blancos se clavaron como flechas asesinas en Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¡Eh! ¡Mira Sakura-chan es el equipo ocho!

Sakura volteó haciendo que los palillos de ramen se estrellaran en el cuello del rubio. Sasuke dejó de masajearse las sienes.

- Gomene, Gomene…

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan. ¡Hey chicos!...

Sasuke tuvo que hacer uso de su control para no girarse. En frente de él, Kakashi se mofaba de la ansiedad que reflejaban los ojos negros de su alumno. Mirando a Sasuke se encogió de hombros y cerró el tomo del Icha Icha. Hacía unos momentos el ninja copia tenía pensado irse pero ahora al parecer tendría lugar algo muy interesante.

El equipo ocho pareció desconcertado. Kiba miraba (con toda la discreción que podía) a Hinata y Shino de forma intermitente. Hinata a su vez miraba sonrosada a cierto chico de pelo negro que parecía tenso con su presencia. Al final Shino fue quien dio el primer paso para acercarse. Kiba y Hinata le siguieron, detrás de ellos, Neji caminaba no muy contento de comer en la misma mesa que Sasuke Uchiha.

Cuando se sentaron una extraña conversación basada en raros intercambios de miradas empezó a llevarse a cabo.

_"Ves, te dije que la linda Hinata estaba aquí... tu amorcito…"_ El ojo visible de Kakashi se enarcó mientras miraba a Sasuke, la malicia era obvia.

_"¿Adivina quién pagará tu burla, Kakashi?"_ dijeron los ojos negros de Sasuke al entornarse furiosos.

Kakashi se turbó, su alumno había mirado con fugacidad y semblante vengativo el tomo del Icha Icha. Presuroso el ninja copia se guardó el libro en su pecho.

_"¿Qué vas a hacer con ellos en el mismo lugar?"_ preguntaron ansiosos, los ojos jade al observar a Neji y Sasuke (quienes se ignoraban rotundamente)

_"Yo-yo no sé…. ¡No puedo pedirle a ninguno que se vaya!"_ la desesperación en los ojos blancos de la heredera Hyuuga se revelaba.

Al intercambio entre Hinata y Sakura se unió la mirada de Kiba, el Inuzuka apretaba los labios cuando miró a la rosadita.

_"¡¿Tú sabes lo de estos dos?" _los ojos cafés miraron a la Haruno y luego a la pareja de morenos.

_"Es obvio, ¿no?" _contestó apenas con un parpadear

"¡_Además, Naruto-kun fue quien nos llamó!"_ reclamaron los ojos blancos de la Hyuuga recapacitando en qué Naruto había comenzado todo..

_"Así es Sakura, tu galancete es el causante de este aprieto…"_ apuntó la mirada color tierra de Kiba.

_"Pero él sólo saludó, ¡nunca les dijo que se sentaran aquí!…"_ defendió Sakura fulminándoles con un verde más oscuro.

Echado a los pies de Kiba, Akamaru gimoteó hacia el de gafas que revisaba el menú. Un parpadeo y Hinata y Kiba miraban ahora a su compañero de junto que parecía tan ajeno a todo. Los ojos de Sakura se desviaron a él, aunque ocultos por las gafas los tres sabían que Shino podía verlos.

_"Shino cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo…"_ dijo desencajada la mirada de la Haruno.

_"¡Cierto! ¡Tú tan quitado de la pena cuando la culpa de todo esto es tuya!"_ refunfuñaba la mirada colérica de Kiba; su cabeza había rebobinado la situación y Shino era quien les había conducido a la mesa del equipo siete.

Shino giró la cabeza hacia Kiba, y aunque este no viera sus ojos, sabía claramente lo que denostaba su gesto:

_"Eres tan infantil y revoltoso como siempre"_ una ligerísima mueca se percibió en los labios pálidos de Shino.

_"¡Qué, qué!"_ Los ojos de Kiba se entrecerraron al volver a mirar al de lentes. Akamaru volvió a gemir como pidiendo paciencia a su compañero de clan.

_"¡Kiba no es buena idea que armes tu show!"_ exigió Sakura al retarlo con los ojos.

_"Sólo sean normales, actúen natural…"_ pareció decir el semblante calmo de Shino.

_"Pero Shino-kun…"_ los ojos blancos de Hinata se contrajeron, dudaba poder actuar normal con Sasuke frente a ella entre tanta gente y más aparte su primo mirando a aquel con ganas de matarle.

_"¡Normales ni qué ocho cuartos! ¡Me dará indigestión por comer junto a este sujeto!"_ increpó Inuzuka tocando de soslayo con la mirada a Sasuke. El Uchiha percibió la mala vibra.

_"Lárgate si no te parece"_ se leyó en los ojos de Sasuke cuando miró a Kiba.

_"¡Teme!"_

_"¡Basta, Kiba-kun!"_ miró ansiosa Hinata a su compañero quien cerraba las manos en dos puños.

Entonces los ojos de Sasuke se suavizaron al ver los blancos de Hinata. Una pincelada de rubor cubrió las mejillas de la Hyuuga y una sonrisa quiso aparecer. El tiempo se detuvo por instantes cuando ambos se prendaron de sus miradas. Los lagos negros se iluminaron al ver las lunas brillantes.

_"Te eché de menos"_ se vio claramente en los pares de ojos de colores tan contrarios.

_"¡Hey, baka, ni lo intentes conmigo aquí!"_ reprochó Kiba belicoso interrumpiéndoles.

_"Vamos Kiba cálmate, tú debes entender a los enamorados…"_ vio claramente Kiba decir en el ojo visible de Kakashi.

_"Kakashi-sensei… ¡¿Usted ya…?"_ interrogaron los ojos cafés abiertos enormes, a un lado de Kiba los de Sakura le copiaban el gesto.

_"¡NA-NANI!"_ los avergonzados ojos blancos se incrustaron en el del ninja copia, luego en Sasuke.

_"Nos vio por casualidad"_ dijo la mirada del Uchiha con mucho fastidio al ver a su sensei. Hinata se puso roja hasta las raíces del cabello al ver la diversión pervertida en el ojo de parpado caído de Kakashi. ¿En dónde podría haberles visto?

_"Tú también ya lo sabes ¿cierto, Sakura?"_ indagó Hatake al mirar los verdes estupefactos.

Sakura asintió de manera milimétrica, entonces nerviosa apretó los labios al sentir el peso de unos nada amigables ojos negros. Los ojos verdes parecieron asustados ante los negros acusadores.

_"Gomene, Sasuke-kun… Yo le dije a Sakura… No-no fue él…"_ dijo la mirada de Hinata al ver los ojos suspicaces de Sasuke que se habían desviado ahora a Kiba.

_"TSK, por qué todos piensan que soy el primero en soltar la sopa"_ miró Kiba indignado a la nada.

_"Aunque tú pudiste habérnoslo dicho, Sasuke-kun. Se supone somos tus amigos…"_ ya recuperados los ojos verdes atacaron indignados al de pelo negro.

_"Cierto Sakura, él mismo debió decirnos,… Eres un mal tipo…"_ recriminó el ojo de Kakashi.

_"Lo mismo creo… Un mal tipo que no merece a Hinata"_ se inmiscuyeron los de Kiba otra vez.

Los ojos negros miraron casi al mismo tiempo los verdes, los cafés, los ocultos tras las gafas y el solitario ojo derecho.

_"Dedíquense a sus malditos asuntos, esto no es algo que les incumba"_ se pudo leer en los ojos portadores del Sharingan.

_"¡Claro que nos incumbe!"_ dijeron todas las miradas al posarse en los ojos del Uchiha.

Ayame los miraba expectante, desde hacía un buen rato se encontraba parada junto a los recién llegados esperando que dijeran que querían comer pero extrañamente lo único que hacían todos era mirarse de forma rara unos a los otros.

- ¡Eh! ¿No van a ordenar? ¿O es que no piensan comer? - soltó al fin Naruto.- ¡HEY!... – el rubio pasaba la palma abierta de su mano por la mirada de cada uno.

Todos le miraron con gesto algo perturbado pero lo cambiaron por uno desentendido al verse recorridos por unos serios e interrogantes ojos blancos. Neji miró fijamente a cada uno sin excepción. Todos desviaron la mirada excepto el de los ojos negros. Los severos ojos blancos de Neji se clavaron en los retadores de Sasuke. De nuevo un encuentro de blanco y negro se daba, pero por mucho, todo lo contrario al primero llevado a cabo. El duelo de miradas se llevó varios instantes en silencio, hasta que Sasuke rompió éste.

- ¿Te pasa algo Hyuuga?

- Me pregunto por qué tendría que compartir mesa con alguien como… tú.

Los ojos negros se entornaron, un aire de suficiencia radicaba en ellos. Los ojos azules de Naruto miraban divertidos la pelea entre los dos shinobis más secos y callados de la villa. El rubio acomodó sus codos sobre la mesa posando la barbilla en ella. No quería perder ni un detalle. Una gran idea pasó por su cabeza. Presuroso se acercó a Kiba. El Inuzuka le escuchó atento, luego asintió. Ambos acababan de apostar quien ganaría esa singular batalla. Naruto lo hizo por Sasuke, Kiba confiaba en que Neji ganaría. Al fin algo bueno podría aportar Neji a su vida, pensaba Kiba.

- Curioso lo que dices Hyuuga, lo mismo pasó por mi mente al ver que te sentabas…

La boca de Neji que era una dura línea horizontal se volvía ahora una mueca gélida.

- El asunto se resuelve fácil, Uchiha. La puerta está por allá… - le indicó Neji levantando una de sus cejas perfectas.

- No me iré, si esa es tu sugerencia…- respondió ácido.

- No era una sugerencia, Uchiha.- dijo el otro con igual acritud.

Hinata sentía que a momentos el aire le abandonaba. No creía que su primo y Sasuke se enfrascaran en un combate directo pero la tensión que se formaba en ese momento alrededor de ellos era muy pesada. Debía hacer algo para detener esa discusión.

- Nii-san, Onegai,… E-esto no es correcto…

Pero el combate de miradas seguía. Ninguno apartaba la vista del otro. Todos se dedicaban a mirar ansiosos esa tensa conversación.

- Yo estaba antes de que tú llegaras, Hyuuga. Es obvio quien es el que está fuera de lugar… - la suficiencia regresaba al tono de voz de Sasuke. Los ojos de Neji brillaron con desprecio.

- Sasuke-kun, basta… - volvió a intervenir Hinata.

- El único quien pienso está fuera de lugar eres tú,… aquí, en Konoha… - atacó el de ojos blancos.

- Soy shinobi de la villa de nuevo… por si no lo sabes, Hyuuga.

- Lo sé,… pero eso no quiere decir que te aceptemos como alguien de los nuestros…

- Humph… No me afecta lo que piensen tú y la mayoría… Sólo me interesan unos cuantos,… y los más importantes están en esta mesa… -añadió agregando a su mirada más fuerza si era posible. Los ojos de Neji se entrecerraron.

- Mételo en tu cabeza, tú nunca serás parte de nosotros, Uchiha… - dijo Neji levantándose. El genio se acercó a Hinata quien ya estaba de pie.

- Esa no es tú decisión, Hyuuga… - los ojos negros le miraron con desdén mientras se levantaba de la mesa.- Te sientes con mucho poder siendo apenas un simple miembro de la INSIGNIFICANTE rama del Bouke.

- ¡Suficiente, Sasuke! –soltó consternada Hinata. Eso que acaba de decir el Uchiha era inaceptable, indignante.

Neji frunció el ceño, las cejas casi se juntaban, el prodigio del Byakugan nunca se había sentido tan furioso.

- Tengo el poder que me da el Honor, cosa de la cual tú desconoces. - con calma pasmosa respondió, luego casi escupiendo las palabras siguió: - Porque ¿Qué podrían conocer los traidores Uchiha de Honor?

Las mandíbulas de Sasuke se tensaron, unas aspas empezaron a aparecer.

- ¡Hey Neji! – intervino Naruto viendo que la cosa no iba para nada divertida ahora. Había un declarado gesto de odio en Neji y el claro deseo de pelea en Sasuke. Kiba miró de soslayo a Hinata, su amiga parecía sumamente desconcertada, acongojada.

- _¿Traición?_ No hables de lo que no sabes… - siseó Sasuke.

El resto de los presentes se levantaron. Aunque Sasuke ya no tuviera la restricción de las peleas no era buen inicio que montara una ahora recién levantado su castigo y a pesar de que Neji tuviera razón para sentirse ofendido, él en gran parte había comenzado todo.

- Sé de lo que hablo, la TRAICION es el estandarte de los tuyos. Las leyes de Konoha deberían reformarse,… - siguió Neji.- Un traidor a su gente es escoria que no merece ser perdonada, basura que sólo debería podrirse lejos.

- Neji ya es suficiente… – dijo Kakashi sintiendo que el nivel de chakra comenzaba a arremolinarse agitado en ambos, más en Sasuke.

- Debiste haber muerto junto con el otro traidor de tu clan. – la alusión a Itachi era clara. A Hinata se le fue el aire momentáneamente. El chakra de Sasuke se volvió violento y siniestro, el cruce de líneas del Sharingan hacía parecerlo una flor. - Eso es lo que en realidad merecen ustedes los Uchiha pudrirse solos en el olvid-

Un golpe seco resonó por todo el sitio acallando a Neji.

- ¡BASTA YA! - La furia de Sasuke fue reemplazada por la sorpresa. Los ojos de Neji estaban atónitos, los de Hinata llenos de lágrimas de indignación.

- Hinata tú… -murmuró el Hyuuga tocándose la mejilla antes pálida ahora enrojecida por la bofetada que le había dado su serena prima.

- Lo que Sasuke dijo fue grosero, pero lo que tú acabas de decir, Nii-san… Eso… es despreciable.- los puños de ella se cerraron intentando contener el temblor que azotaba sus manos. - No-no es justo que le hables así. No lo merece… Él… Sasuke tiene todo el derecho de estar con nosotros…

- ¿Qué te pasa, Hinata?…No entiendo, no entiendo ¿Por qué defiendes a este traidor?…- dijo Neji con un tono tan frío como vacío.

Hinata boqueó. Su inicial valentía se esfumó con el mirar duro e interrogante de su primo. De pronto sentía que no encontraría la fuerza, ni siquiera el aire para crear palabras que contestaran esa pregunta. Mentir no podía ser una opción, Neji al igual que Sasuke la podían leer como si de un libro abierto se tratase.

Antes de poder decir siquiera un _"Es que"_ alguien se le adelantó a responder… con otra pregunta.

- ¿Por qué crees que ella me defiende, Hyuuga?… - dijo Sasuke situándose detrás de Hinata.

Hinata abrió de forma desorbitada los ojos. Un sonrojo sin igual inundaba su cara, el labio inferior le temblaba, las lágrimas habían desaparecido o tal vez sido evaporadas por el bochorno que sentía. Pero no era la única aturdida, todos parecían descolocados por la escena que veían.

Sasuke Uchiha pegado a la espalda de Hinata Hyuuga, con sus manos ceñidas de forma posesiva en la cintura de ésta, miraba con aire de triunfo a Neji Hyuuga.

Un gesto de victoria apareció en Sasuke. El Uchiha podía ver en la mirada gélida de Neji, que éste sumaba uno más uno llegando a un resultado obvio.

Una respuesta que por la incredulidad que se reflejaba en los blancos ojos serios, Neji se negaba a aceptar; aunque al final al ver la mirada de su prima clavada en el suelo no tuvo más que creerlo. El enfado y la furia que mostraron segundos después los ojos de Neji Hyuuga fueron como el anhelado trofeo que esperaba Sasuke Uchiha.

Neji se sintió impotente. Le habían asestado un puñetazo bajo y ruin, pero al mismo tiempo poderoso e ineludible. Sasuke Uchiha le había dado un golpe que no le lesionaba pero que lo dejaba fuera de combate, porque él no sabía cómo contraatacarlo.

El genio del Bouke miró con desaprobación y cierto reproche a la heredera de su clan. Pareció como si le ofendiera, si le agraviara más, lo que acaba de descubrir con las palabras de Sasuke Uchiha que el anterior ataque de éste sobre su inferioridad por ser parte de la rama secundaria.

Antes de que Hinata tuviera oportunidad de hablar, Neji daba media vuelta marchándose del sitio, y mucho antes que Sasuke tuviera tiempo de reaccionar Hinata corría con desesperación tras de su primo.

- ¡TSK! - El rostro de Sasuke se distorsionó en una mueca. Su relación con los Hyuuga empezaba mal.

* * *

Los fríos ojos de Satoshi miraron emocionados a la heredera del clan Hyuuga salir corriendo del restaurante de ramen.

La mujer parecía agitada. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y un claro matiz de desesperación en sus ojos blancos. De improviso la vio detenerse a mitad de la calle mirando a todas direcciones. ¿Buscaría al tipo de pelo largo que siempre la acompañaba y que acaba de salir del mismo lugar con el chakra violentado?

El ninja de la roca seguía mirándola a cercana pero prudente distancia. A sus oídos llegaron las palabras de la chica, las venas alrededor de sus ojos se marcaron. El maldito dojutsu por el cual su padre había muerto y su familia había sido deshonrada apareció de inmediato en la mujer de cabello largo. La observó llevarse las manos al pecho y luego de un salto subir a las alturas.

Hinata suspiró. Había logrado localiza a su primo. Neji estaba en los campos de entrenamiento de su equipo, al parecer al igual que Tenten se desharía de su rabia e indignación haciendo práctica ninja. Presurosa dio un brinco aterrizando de inmediato sobre un techo, por arriba avanzaría más rápido. ¿Por qué tenía Sasuke que haber hecho aquello? ¿Por qué cuando pensaba que tendría algo de tranquilidad de nuevo esta se volvía a esfumar?

Mientras pensaba en qué diría a Neji comenzó a andar sobre las alturas. Pero sin que Hinata lo supiera alguien le perseguía sigiloso por los tejados de Konoha.

* * *

A un lado de Sasuke, como si ofreciera la mano, Naruto extendía la palma abierta hacia Kiba. El Inuzuka le miró confundido, cuando le entendió chasqueó la lengua para después voltear hacia otro lado fingiendo demencia. Los otros desviaron la vista de Sasuke para mirarles a ellos con desconcierto.

- Págame, ttebayo…

- ¿Qué?

- Neji se fue, así que el Teme ganó…

- P-Pero…

Akamaru gimió, luego avergonzado, tapó su cara con sus patas peludas. A Sakura pareció darle un tic en el ojo izquierdo, Shino movió la cabeza de manera reprobatoria. ¿Habían hecho una apuesta en medio de toda esa tensión? Kakashi se llevó una mano a la frente. Naruto y Kiba era tal para cual.

- "Pero"… Nada, cáete con la plata Kiba…

- ¡Tsk! - A regañadientes Kiba sacó de su pantalón una cartera tomando unos billetes y dándoselos de mala gana a Naruto. Después de haber recibido la paga, el rubio se giró hacia Sasuke. Él seguía mirando la puerta por donde se había alejado corriendo Hinata.

- Ahora, Tú teme…

Sasuke se giró, acto seguido, el puño de Naruto se estrellaba con bastante fuerza sobre la boca de su hermano-rival.

- ¡Naruto! – exclamó la voz de Kakashi.

- ¡Qué diablos te pasa idiota! –rugió el de pelo negro.

- ¡Es tu paga por jugarle sucio a Hinata-chan! – reclamó el rubio, tras él los ojos verdes de Sakura se mostraban de acuerdo. Su novio podría ser algo irreverente y alocado pero había hecho justamente lo que ella había pensado que merecía Sasuke.

Aun con todas las miradas encima Sasuke no dijo nada como siempre sucedía cuando no tenía la razón.

Kakashi se mesó los cabellos, Kiba se mostró sorprendido, luego asintió (en realidad también deseó hacer lo que Naruto), y Shino meneó la cabeza (Naruto y Kiba eran muy similares, todo lo querían arreglar con golpes).

Naruto volvió a acercarse a Sasuke sólo que ahora lejos de parecer molesto, se veía alegre. Ahora el rubio entendía muchas cosas que le habían parecido simples rarezas de Hinata o extrañas situaciones de la vida. Bien, pensaba, por lo menos Sasuke no era el raro que creía,…Bueno raro sí, pero no de la índole de "Raro" en donde le había clasificado.

- Me sorprende que Hinata-chan se haya fijado en alguien como tú… -dijo algo pensativo.- Pero qué más da... Me alegro por ti, ttebayo. - dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro y mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Naruto como siempre iba a apoyar al Uchiha.

Tal vez otro habría agradecido el apoyo, o al menos sonreído al escuchar al rubio. Pero obviamente Sasuke Uchiha no, el pelinegro no dijo nada ni mostró gesto alguno. Sasuke hizo una mueca pero nunca demostró dolor alguno. Luego pasó la mano por su mentón quitando el pegajoso líquido rojo mientras miraba belicoso a Naruto. El Uzumaki se encogió de hombros pero no mostró arrepentimiento al ver el hilillo de sangre que se había limpiado su malhumorado amigo. Entonces de un momento a otro el gesto de Naruto se tornó meditabundo.

- Aunque no sé si me alegro por Hinata-chan… - dijo confundido. – Tú puedes ser bastante cabezota,…, y pesado,…, también deprimente,…, algo tenebroso y malhumorado…

- Amargado y presumido…- intervino Kiba. Naruto hizo una muequilla luego asintió en acuerdo. Sasuke apretó los labios, ni Naruto ni Kiba sabían cuando quedarse callados.

- Pero en fin,… cuando uno quiere no importa. Además ella siempre ha sido algo Rara. – siguió el rubio luego se rascó la cabeza de manera distraída como pensando.- Sí, Hinata-chan es Rara; si hasta estuvo enamorada de Gaara. Creo que fueron novios… o algo así…

Los ojos de Sasuke parecieron salir de sus cuencas al mirar a Naruto.

- ¿G-Gaara? – musitó Sasuke.

- El Kazekage de Suna,… Gaara, Gaara… Sabaku no Gaara… ¿qué conocemos otro? - dijo el rubio algo desesperado, luego le miró confundido. - ¿O no te acuerdas de él?

Kiba apretó los labios (él había deseado decírselo a Sasuke como una carta bajo la manga para hacerlo enojar y ahora el idiota de Naruto se lo echaba a perder), en su interior maldijo a Naruto que podía hacer cosas que él no. Shino volvió a mover la cabeza, esta vez con gesto cansado (si lo pensaba bien, Naruto era peor que Kiba), por su parte Kakashi, tomando en cuenta la expresión de su ojo, lucía notablemente sorprendido con esa noticia, y Sakura, molesta de nuevo, le asestó un manotazo a su lengua-suelta novio.

- ¡Sa-Sakura-chan! ¡Eso por qué! –gimió Naruto sobándose la parte de la cabeza que su dulce novia había golpeado. Dos personas aparecieron en el restaurante.

- ¡Hey, qué hay, qué hay! – sonó de pronto la voz de Suigetsu quien entraba con Karin de la mano.

- ¡EEH! ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – indagó curiosa Karin al ver que su compañero observaba incrédulo a Naruto.

- Tienes cara de haber recibido un mazazo en la cabeza…- bromeó Suigetsu. Sasuke le atravesó con la mirada. Hozuki frunció la cara.

Tal vez no fuera literal y Suigetsu lo dijera de broma, pero para Sasuke la noticia que le había acabado de dar el atolondrado de Naruto la sintió como si de verdad hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe directo a la base del cráneo. Hinata había estado relacionada con… ¿Gaara? Debía ser un error, una mala broma de Naruto. Ese Anormal no podía haberle gustado a su Hinata.

- Si no lo recuerdas te lo presentaré de nuevo, ttebayo… - dijo Naruto poniéndole una mano en el hombro. - Dentro de unos días estará aquí, viene a Konoha… creo que a ver a Hinata…

Otro golpe más para el de pelo negro. Por segunda vez, en menos de una hora, Sasuke volvía a sentirse noqueado.

* * *

¡Ta-Tán!

Luego de dos meses hago mi regreso triunfal. Realmente no estuve flojeando estos días. Tuve muchas ocupaciones laborales, como amiga y una que otra vivencia rara. En fin, espero les haya gustado. Y espero actualizar más rápido ó0… si no siento que **L**ucy morirá. ;D

*lain: ¡Querida lain! Pues ya ves que Kiba no lo dijo pero se moría de ganas por ser él. Y los secretos se han revelado, con resultados bastantes locos. Pobre Neji, se sospechaba algo, pero creo que en su interior se negaba a creer, y sobre Sasuke pues él sigue en shock con lo de Gaara. XD. Espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por seguirle, te mando un beso enorme. Mizuno asada ya no soy, ahora soy Mizuno quemada, me fui a la playa y mira si me bronceé. XD Besos, muchos. Ciao.

*princesshina: ¡Priiiin, hola! Neji ya supo la verdad, ese Sasuke fue algo ruin, pero pues ya ves, el karma se le regresó con Naruto. XD Nunca se imaginaba que Hina estuviera relacionada con Gaara. Y ya al parecer no le cayó nada en gracia, no se como se atreve a decir que Gaara en anormal ¬¬. Pobre Gaara aun no llega a Konoha y ya se echó un rival cuello. Veamos como pintan las cosas para después. Espero te haya gustado, y que sigas leyendo. Gracias mil por tu comentario. Saludos Priin…

*juno: ¡Juno-chan! Nop, ya ves que Naruto fue quien soltó la sopa. ¬¬, ese rubio le encanta meterse en problemas. Veamos ahora como le va a Gaara cuando llegue a Konoha, y también que hace Sasuke, yo creo que irá a enfrentar a Hinata, o a lo mejor se aparece en la fiesta de los Hyuuga. Lo malo es que no le han invitado ¿?. Muchas gracias por lo que dices sobre el fic, me pone de súperbuenas que te guste tanto para releerlo. ¡kya me emociona! *_* ojala el cap te haya gustado y haya valido la pena la espera. Muchos saludos, y abrazos. Besos ¡muak!

*cris . neji:¡Precioso! ¿Te gustó el cap? Aunque me da un poco de penilla que alguien de tu edad lea esto. XP. Este cap no tuvo nada fuerte así que no me sentiré muy culpable si lo lees. Como leíste la bomba le estalló a Hinata, a Neji y de más fea forma a Sasuke. Se me hace que con esto Sasuke cambiará su idea de no ir al clan, aunque quien sabe no tiene invitación, bueno a lo mejor Kakashi lo lleva. Ya te dije que me encantó tu rr, pues sí, me encantó. Muchas gracias por lo que dices de mí. En el sig cap Hinata tendrá que luchar, esperemos las cosas salgan bien… bueno nos estamos leyendo. Te veo en el FC, Besos, ciao.

*adimtzgza: ¡Hola! Pensé en ti cuando anduve por la playa. ^^ ojala te haya gustado el cap, mira que me tardé horrores… creo que nunca me había tardado tanto. Pues Sasuke se enteró, y hará entripado por el suceso, sobre todo porque Hinata no le dijo nada (ya empezó a armar una novela en su cabecita) y claro que el suceso le traerá un humor de perros. Ahora hay que ver que argumentos da Hinata a Neji, aunque creo que por más que diga, su primo no aceptara a Sasuke. óò. Nos estamos leyendo. Te mando besos, una piña colada que tomé fue a tu salud XD. ¡Ciao Adi!.

*akasulovecristina: ¡Mi chica Gaara-fangirl! Sí, pobre Gaara aun no tiene un paso en Konoha y ya esta metido en broncas. -.- Aunque Gaara tiene una ventaja por la cual Sasuke seguro lo ve aun más peligroso que a cualquiera, y es que después de todo Hinata fue quien lo besó a él, no al revés. Veamos como les salen las cosas a Sasuke y su amorcito (diría Kakashi) Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Espero verte por aquí. Un beso enorme. Bye..

*aiko uchiha: ¡XD! Aiko-chan si vieras como me reí con eso de los muchachos buenos del futbol… ¡Ah creo que te quiero! XP Esa era una de las razones secundarias por las que veía el mundial. XD Y como dijeras tú, volviendo al fic: Ya ves, a Neji le cayó como cachetada la revelación, y es que Sasuke fue algo desgracidillo. Pobre Hinata, los dos chicos que mas quiere enemistados, odiándose en un mal plan. Te imaginas si Neji reaccionó así, ¿cómo lo hara Hiashi? Pues a ver que pasa pronto. Espero no tardar mucho aiko-chan. Te dejo un beso grande, cuidate, bye!

*chachin: ¡Hola! Aquí esta la conti para que no sufras más mi chachin, ojala te haya gustado. Seamos honestas, si o no Sasuke merecía el derechazo que le acomodó Naruto? Verdad que sí, lo merecía. Aunque pobre, creo que lo sacudió más saber lo de Gaara XD.Y Hinata veamos como enfrenta a Satoshi, esperemos le vaya bien. óò Nos leemos pronto, muchas gracias por seguir el fic. Un Saludo enorme. Cuidate, ciao.

*betsy: ¡Happy birthday Darling! Cap con dedicatoria para usted. XD Me divierto como enana al leer tus rrs. ¿Dijiste -man? Yo amo a Alex, y a Lavi, y a Kanda… son divertidos, sexys y geniales, ¡me encantan esos exorcistas! (así, hasta dejo que me posea un akuma XP) Aunque ahora ando enganchada con una serie llamada Soul Eater, ¡esta genial! Pues de regresó al fic ya ves que Naruto soltó la sopa, Ah pero Sasuke no se quedó atrás con Neji. Pobre Neji, casi lo pude ver retorciéndose de coraje. Óò, en fin, espero el cap te haya gustado. Te mando abrazos, besos, apapachos. Cuidate y cumple tu condena con buena conducta, para que así salgas mas rápido XD. Bye, linda!

*Lucy: ¡Lucy-chan! Me dije: Mizuno actualiza o Lucy-chan entrará en shock como Sasuke al enterarse sobre Gaara. Lucy, tranquila, ya volví. Ne, Lucy… ¿A poco nunca te imaginaste que Naruto sería quien diría la secreta relación de Hinata? Yo creo que Gaara debería cuidar a quien le confía sus secretillos. A ver ahora que hacen los enamorados, por lo pronto Sasuke sigue sin creer que sea Gaara. (dijo que es un anormal, el burro hablando de orejas ¬¬) Como sea, espero que te haya gustado el cap, y que sigas leyendo. Te mando un saludo enorme,

*lolachan: ¡Lola-chan! No, no mueras. Mizuno ha vuelto ya con Sólo Contigo. Y mira que si pasaron cosas inesperadas. Pobres Neji y Sasuke, seguro les bajó la glucosa con semejante petardos de noticas XP. Hinata tendrá que demostrar porqué es Jounin y porqué merece ser la líder de su clan cuando enfrente a Satoshi. Y mas aun cuando Sasuke se ponga pesado con lo de Gaara. Espero te haya gustado y que igual, me dejes tu opinión. ^^ Muchas gracias, por pasarte, un beso, Bye!

*Tanya: ¡Hola! Pues he aquí la conti. Muchas gracias por lo que dices. Pues ya ves que Neji no lo dijo (aunque hubiera sido una buena venganza) o quien sabe tal vez luego lo tome como arma contra Sasuke cuando Gaara llegue a Konoha. y es que los hombres pueden ser bastante rencorosos, más Neji, que no olvida nada. Espero verte de nuevo, un saludo enorme. Bye.

¡Uff! Se siente tan bien estar de regreso. ¡Aah! Amo el Sasuhina.

Por cierto, ¿leen Your Embrance? ¿No? Deberían… ¡Esta genial! Y por cierto, espero con ansias Destiny ;D (no te hagas Amy)

¿Merezco un review?

Anden no me castiguen, aunque lo merezca por tardar, sean buenos, yo sé que quieren…


	26. Dos Enfrentamientos para Hinata

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y todo lo relacionado son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi. La historia es mía ¡Amar el SasuHina es bueno para la salud!

A **P**rincesshina: Para la cual espero que el miércoles 25 haya sido un día sin igual ¡Feliz Cumpleaños y Muchísimas Felicidades Corazón! ^^

* * *

Una docena de pájaros huía en desbandada de los alrededores, al parecer agitados por el resonar de los golpes secos que se estrellaban con violencia en la madera.

Neji hacía añicos con sólo la palma de su mano unos de los postes de entrenamiento. Postes que tenían técnicas especiales del departamento de tecnología en aparatos ninja. Milésimas de segundo después, el genio del Bouke, con un impacto de sus piernas, desbarataba en pequeñas astillas otro. Se suponía que esos maderos para taijutsu debían permanecer intactos así se les embistiera con golpes potentes de un ninja de rango Jounin. Pero al parecer la furia que experimentaba Neji, aunada con la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha en su cabeza sonriendo con petulancia, hacía que su nivel de ataque fuera más allá que el normal para un ninja de élite. Neji pronunció algo y al instante otro joven de cabellos largos aparecía.

Aun antes de que llegara al campo de entrenamiento del equipo Gai y sin necesidad del uso del Byakugan, Hinata podía percibir en sus poros el estado emocional en que se encontraba su primo.

Hinata miró asustada como, con movimientos que apenas sus ojos lograron percibir, su primo peleaba furioso con otro igual a él. No sabía cuál era el clon de sombra y cual el verdadero Neji. Los dos se movían de manera formidable. Uno de ellos pareció dudar momentáneamente siendo aprovechado ese titubeo por el otro para lanzar en secuencia vertiginosa una serie de kunais y shurikens mortales. El Neji atacado, con un veloz batir de brazos, contrarrestó los lanzamientos sin siquiera recibir un simple rasguño. Luego ambos, se lanzaron en un férreo encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Ni-Nii-san… - murmuró preocupada al verlo.

Uno de los dos Hyuuga lanzó con ira un consecutivo ataque de puños acompañados de fuertes patadas, aunque ni siquiera por asomo se acercó a asestar un golpe contundente a su otro igual; el otro embistió de la misma forma intentando impactar los costados pero tampoco hubo éxito ya que no consiguió lograr daño alguno. El combate seguía sin que pudiera determinarse quien estaba venciendo a quien, era por mucho un encuentro plano. Tal vez lo único que buscaba Neji era sacar un poco la rabia, liberando su chakra en esa pelea sin sentido.

Hubo una ligera tregua de segundos. El sudor comenzaba a perlar en las frentes de ambos.

De pronto uno de los Neji entrecerró sus ojos blancos, sus labios se movieron de nuevo, murmurando algo. De súbito, el clon de sombra cambió de apariencia para volverse un sujeto de cabello negro, ojos como sangre y sonrisa burlona. Entonces el nivel de chacra del joven de cabellos largos se arremolinó de forma tan violenta que Hinata se estremeció al sentirlo. El de pelo negro, con kunai en mano, se lanzó con ímpetus sobre el otro. Neji, que definitivamente estaba furioso, lo esperó con ese famoso rostro impertérrito, para luego recibirlo con una cadena de veloces y certeros golpes de su palma. El cuerpo del clon de pelo negro se sacudía con estrépito ante la embestida violenta de Neji quien lo arrojaba de un golpe final haciéndolo volar como trapo humano. El clon de Sasuke Uchiha desapareció en una voluta de humo cuando se estrelló en uno de los troncos de práctica.

- Neji-Onii-san… - Hinata dejó a un lado su dudar acercándose pero aun sin saber en sí qué decirle.

Desde hacía unos minutos, Neji la había notado llegar pero se sentía tan molesto, decepcionado y frustrado que prefirió no prestarle atención esperando que con su indiferencia Hinata se fuera y le dejara. Pero no, Hinata había permanecido allí, mirándole, esperando.

- De-Debemos hablar…

Al fin Neji volteó a verla. El corazón de Hinata dio un brinco al toparse con su rostro. Esa cara de Neji, se parecía mucho a la de aquella ocasión, la primera vez que habían peleado en el torneo Chuunin.

- Hinata-sama, no veo cual es el punto que quiera tratar conmigo…

- Nii-san… yo… Lo que-

- Si es sobre el suceso que tuvo lugar hace una hora, no tengo nada que opinar…

Hinata no sabía que le estaba doliendo más si el tono de severa formalidad que Neji estaba usando o la mirada vacía que trasmitía una estremecedora frialdad.

- Nii-san, onegai… Es im-importante para mí que me escuches…

- Si es una orden como líder Hyuuga, discúlpeme, pero me reúso hablar sobre un tema que me indigna. Recibiré con acato la amonestación o el castigo, cualquiera que sea lo que usted desee aplicar por mi desobediencia. – le vio hacer una reverencia.- Ahora con su permiso Hinata-sama, tengo cosas que hacer. - momentáneamente se detuvo.- Si desea algo con referencia al Clan, estaré en la Mansión, en cuanto a otros asuntos… no hay nada que decir. – le aclaró Neji con ojos cortantes dándose la vuelta después.

- ¿De verdad te indigna tanto esto, nii-san?... - los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Ya le dije Hinata-sama… no tengo nada que decir al respecto. Así que-

- ¿T-Tan repugnante te soy ahora por… p-por lo que s-supiste? – siguió ella con voz quebrada, atragantándose con el llanto que quería escapar.

Neji detuvo su andar y soltó una pesada exhalación. A sus oídos llegaban el suave llorar de su prima.

- ¿T-Tanto así pa-para que me desprecies… para que me odies?

Hubo un tenso silencio entre ambos.

- No te odio Hinata…- dijo haciendo al fin a un lado eso que le encolerizaba el espíritu. La imagen desolada que mostraba la joven que tenía a unos pasos de él le retorció el corazón. - Nunca podría odiarte, no a ti, ni a Hanabi ni a Hiashi-sama

- Entonces, nii-san, ¿Por qué te portas así…? ¿Por qué no me das oportunidad de-

- Quieres saber por qué... - interrumpió.- Por él.

La voz suave de Neji había desaparecido para tornarse de nuevo dura y con cierto dejo de reproche. En frente de él, Hinata encaraba de nueva cuenta esa mirada fría.

– Porque el clan Uchiha fue lo peor que le pudo suceder a Konoha. Porque nunca se pudo ni se podrá confiar en ellos. Son gente que pisotea, que traiciona por obtener sólo lo que le beneficia. Son gente egoísta…

- Hay c-cosas que p-pueden cambiar…

- Te equivocas, Hinata. La semilla de lo que sé es, siempre está allí lista para germinar.

- No, Nii-san… - la joven miró con cariño a su primo desconfiado.-… Creo que ambos sabemos cuán equivocado se puede estar por vivir en el pasado, por arraigarnos a él…

Neji entrecerró los ojos, sabía que Hinata se refería expresamente a él. Al antiguo chiquillo rencoroso que creía a pie puntillas en los designios del destino. Ese que había sido antes de que le derrotara Naruto en los Chuunin; aquel joven Neji que había acabado por romper los lazos de fatalismo sentenciado que se imponía luego de que se incorporara al clan Hyuuga por petición del propio Hiashi, quien no importándole su envestidura de líder se había inclinado pidiéndole perdón.

- Sí, yo más que nadie sé de lo que hablas… pero en él… Estoy seguro que eso no se aplica. Tú misma lo viste Hinata. No se detuvo a pensar en el daño moral que te causaría o en el problema que metería,…- dijo serio.- Sólo pensó en cobrárselas, en vengarse de mí, sólo busco SU beneficio…

Con un movimiento tembloroso Hinata llevó sus manos al pecho. No podía negar que en parte lo que Neji decía tenía mucho de verdad.

- Sé que no fue adecuado lo que él hizo pero…

Neji negó con suavidad interrumpiéndole de nuevo.

- No, tú eres demasiado compasiva, Hinata… - comentó con suavidad.- Tal vez quieres ver una parte de ti en él, pero te estás equivocando… Eres una persona bondadosa que confía… Y por eso mismo no mereces a alguien como ese sujeto…

El joven levantó la mano rozando con cariño la mejilla de una de las personas que más quería.

- Déjalo,… aléjate de todo esto antes de que se lo tome en serio y luego sea más difícil... Ese mundo en que se mueve es muy diferente al nuestro. Él no es digno de ti...

Ella entrecerró los ojos con extrañeza, pero de un momento a otro su semblante sereno regresó. Neji la vio bajar la mirada.

- P-Pensé que tú más que nadie, podría entender… aunque fuera sólo un poco, Nii-san… - confesó apesadumbrada ahora mirándole. - Según todos no es el tipo de hombre que me merezca, según todos no me conviene… Porque en opinión de todos él es lo peor…

Por los ojos serios del joven pasó un destello de preocupación al notar el semblante pálido que iba adquiriendo la chica frente a él.

- Pero sabes nii-san, yo creo todo lo contrario: Creo que yo soy la que no lo merece, la que no está a la altura de lo que él es…

Neji la escuchaba con ligero desconcierto. Ya no había lágrimas sólo algo de tristeza en los ojos blancos de Hinata.

- Creo que no tiene caso que te diga todo lo que Sasuke es ahora… - una sonrisa gris cruzó su boca.- Sabes, es cansado hacérselo saber a todo el que le juzga… más cansado aún porque no es que no noten que es diferente, sino porque en realidad no desean hacerlo… A todos los ciega el pasado…

Otra sonrisa triste tiró de los labios de ella. Unos ojos verdes aparecieron en su mente, una voz clara cruzó los pasillos de su memoria.

"_Nosotros somos dueños de nuestro propio destino, Hinata.__En nosotros está forjar un futuro miserable o un mañana esperanzador"_

Así era, Gaara tenía razón. Todo lo que esperaba o deseara para su vida sólo iba encontrarlo en sus decisiones, en su propio actuar. En ella misma.

- Pero ya no me interesa. Porque yo sí sé como es de verdad él, y creo que es lo único que me debe de importar…

Neji frunció el ceño al escucharla. Nunca había oído a Hinata hablar tan convencida. Desde hacía tiempo la niña de eternas dudas y tartamudeos había ido poco a poco desapareciendo y aunque a veces cuando la situación parecía abrumarla, la Hinata introvertida regresaba pidiendo consejo con esas lunas brillosas de inseguridad, esas ocasiones ya pocas veces sucedían.

Pero ahora, cuando la situación de la que hablaban era por mucho demasiada seria y agobiante, ella se mantenía en su pensar. Ahora la Hinata que estaba a centímetros de él era diferente, totalmente distinta a la amilanada de tiempo atrás. Neji nunca la había visto con esa postura tan resuelta, ni mantener la mirada de esa manera tan segura.

- ¿De verdad tanto te importa Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata?

Ella no respondió. Pero a Neji le bastó con el tímido asentimiento de cabeza y el enorme sonrojo que poseían sus mejillas para que al fin entendiera un poco todo lo que Hinata Hyuuga quería decir. Aunque también le habría bastado con sólo ver esos enormes ojos de luna brillando cuando él pronunció el nombre de pila del Uchiha.

- Dame una razón… - exigió el joven.- Sólo una razón por la que intentara cambiar mi opinión sobre _ese_, Hinata…

Con las lunas iluminadas de forma sin igual, Hinata miró el cielo. La inmensidad azul se expandía más allá de lo que Hinata pudiera abarcar sus ojos. Justo como lo que sentía por Sasuke. Lo que él significaba para ella iba más allá de lo que pudiera explicar o abarcar con palabras. Hinata giró la vista posando sus ojos en Neji.

- Porque lo Amo Nii-san…

Neji se quedó inmóvil.

* * *

Karin miraba intrigada a Naruto, sea quien fuere el que viniera a ver a Hinata definitivamente no le había gustado a Sasuke. Seguramente eso era la causa de la cara de pocos amigos que tenía su ex líder.

- Y bien,… alguien puede decirnos qué pasa…

- Verás Suigetsu sucede que…- comenzaba Naruto cuando un empujón lo hizo caerse de sentón en una de las sillas.

- ¡Oye Kiba! – se quejó el rubio.

- ¡Já! Esta vez no me ganarás… Tú ya tuviste mucho protagonismo…

Kiba jaló aire y luego comenzó en corridillo a soltar toda la información. El Inuzuka no tuvo reparo en contar, con lujo de detalles, cada suceso acontecido (incluida una maldición para Neji por hacerle perder). A cada palabra que soltaba Kiba, los ojos de Suigetsu aumentaban su redondez.

- Y… eso fue todo.- dijo al fin. Todos miraron asombrados como a pesar de que lo había dicho muy rápido, Kiba había hablado con perfecta fluidez y excelente dicción.

- ¡El líder de la Arena! – dijo Karin impresionada.- Esos si fueron altos vuelos de Hinata.- dijo medio divertida. La sonrisa se le borró al ver la cara agria de Sasuke.

- ¡Kuso Kiba! – recriminó Naruto.

- Kiba no debiste haber hecho eso.- le amonestó Shino.- No era tu derecho…

- ¡Ah y Naruto sí puede, ¿no? – dijo belicoso.- Además, no es como si éstos dos no supieran lo de ellos…

Naruto abrió los ojos a todo lo que pudo.

- ¡Suigetsu-yarou! - gritó exasperado.- ¡Sabías lo de Hinata-chan y el Teme y no me dijiste! - tomó con rudeza de la camiseta al de pelo blanco. Suigetsu rodó los ojos ante la queja del rubio.

- ¡Baka! Aquella vez te lo insinué claramente… ¡Que no lo hayas entendido es tu problema!

- ¡Qué!

- Te dije que había otra pareja nueva en Konoha, que eran de tus conocidos, compañeros muy cercanos, que él tenía el pelo y los ojos negros y cero sentido del humor, y que ella era linda, con el pelo largo y los ojos claros… ¡Y tú idiota dijiste que ya sabías lo de Ino y Sai!…

En un pestañeo Suigetsu se escurrió literalmente de las manos de Naruto, volviendo a su forma humana junto a Sasuke.

- ¡Mentira! – rezongó el rubio señalándole, no recordaba nada de lo que decía Suigetsu. - ¿Y según tú cuando me dijiste eso?

- El día que me contaste lo de tu desastre con… - se cortó al mirar a la alumna de la Hokage.- En… ya sabes…

La cara de Naruto se congeló. Miró a Sakura con espanto, afortunadamente la kunoichi no se había percatado, ella permanecía mirando con aires de preocupación a Sasuke. Pero Kakashi sí lo notó, su ojo brillaba malicioso.

- Sabaku no Gaara…- murmuró Suigetsu junto al Uchiha. - ¡Uff Sasuke! ¡Vaya si tu suerte es negra!… No sólo Hinata es una Hyuuga sino que según sé su padre te odia, y parece que partir de hoy también el primo… Y ahora por si fuera poco tendrás de rival a un Kage…

- Suigetsu, déjalo…- le dijo Karin empezando a notar como el chakra de Sasuke se agitaba.

- ¿Qué ese sujeto no fue el qué te zarandeó una vez, Sasuke?…- intentó hacer memoria Suigetsu.

- ¿Zarandear? Casi lo mata… - aclaró Kiba, el de la niebla se mostró sorprendido.

- ¡Wow! Debe ser bastante bueno para haberte dejado fuera de combate…

- Es un Jinchuriki…- murmuró Kiba. Karin fue quien ahora mostró la sorpresa.

- ¡Un Jinchuriki! ¡Jo, Sasuke estás jodido! – dijo Suigetsu mientras meneaba la cabeza.

- En realidad desde que se conocieron no se cayeron bien…- dijo Naruto recordando aquella lejana ocasión en que habían visto por primera vez a Gaara.

- ¡Hum! Dime de alguien que haya hecho buenas migas con ese desde el principio…- cuchicheó Kiba.

- Bueno, por lo menos ya que lo conoces sabrás a qué atenerte Sasuke…- comentó Suigetsu.

_"Pero, sí lo conoces. Él es muy conocido en Konoha. Y en otros países… De hecho tuviste más de un combate con él" _

Sasuke recordó la voz de Hinata aquel día de su cumpleaños cuando bromeaba sobre la identidad de aquel sujeto, identidad que nunca reveló.

- La linda Hinata novia del Kazekage… - murmuró Kakashi.- Bueno, Gaara no andaba muy perdido, ¿no?

_"No fue mi novio… Sólo nos besamos…"_

En la mente de Sasuke, una sonrosada Hinata besaba con dulzura a un pálido tipo de pelo rojo y ojeras marcadas. Esa imagen de pronto le hizo sentir como si le dieran de nueva cuenta un golpe en la cara. Empezó a experimentar una acidez en la boca del estomago y un cosquilleo en las manos.

- Sa-Sasuke, ¿Estás bien? – indagó Karin sintiendo como el interior de Sasuke se transformaba.

- Estará bien cuando el tipo Kage ese llegue y le pinte la raya. Debes hacerlo Sasuke para que no se quiera pasar de listo…

- Estás exagerando,… lo de Hinata y Gaara-sama tiene mucho que pasó…- dijo Sakura conciliadora mirando a Sasuke. La cara del pelinegro de pronto no mostraba ninguna emoción.

– Pero de todas formas, yo pienso que por sí las dudas - meditó muy serio Suigetsu.- Mejor deb-

- Ya Suigetsu. – le cortó Karin.- Yo creo que no debe haber sido gran cosa para ella, Sasuke. Seguramente él malentendió las cosas, y ya sabes cómo es ella de respetuosa, a lo mejor no quiso herir sus sentimientos…

- Humm, no Karin no fue así…- intervinó Naruto. – Creo que-

- ¡Naruto! – le advirtió Sakura, el rubio calló.

_"En realidad, yo fui quien lo besó... Algo de lo que no me arrepiento."_

La voz suave volvió a la cabeza de Uchiha con ese nuevo recuerdo. Las manos de Sasuke se cerraron temblorosas de enojo y apretó la mandíbula, entrecerrando los ojos negros que parecían despedir fuego. Un golpe de ira se le asestó en el pecho. Que ni siquiera lo intentara Gaara, vaya, que ni siquiera osara pensarlo, Hinata era suya.

- Sasuke, eso es algo que ya es pasado… - le murmuró Shino tocándole del hombro. Al igual que Karin, él podía sentir la agitación violenta del chakra en el interior de Sasuke.

- No pienses por mí, Aburame… - dijo Sasuke soltándose y dirigiéndose con cara de pocos amigos a la puerta.

* * *

Las hebras oscuras de dos largas cabelleras eran mecidas en calmos vaivenes por las fugaces brisas que cruzaban el campo abierto del claro de bosque. Un pequeño remolino se creó jugueteando en su interior con las hojas caídas de los arboles que poco a poco comenzaban a mudar sus follajes. La chamarra de ella yacía a un lado, su coleta estaba recompuesta. Sentados bajo uno de los enormes arboles de avellanas, Hinata y Neji permanecían callados, los dos pares de ojos blancos miraban hacia el cielo que aun era notoriamente azul.

Cuando Neji había escuchado la razón que su prima le había dado, algo en su estomago, cosa muy parecida a un golpe, le sacudió los adentros. Luego una sensación muy parecida a decaimiento se instaló en su pecho. Creía que Hinata le diría que Uchiha era un tipo valiente, o tal vez enfatizaría que era una persona leal, o hasta le señalara que lejos de lo que pensara el sujeto era un shinobi de Honor (esas cosas que el genio del Byakugan tenía en alta ponderación) pero nunca aquello.

"Porque lo Amo, Nii-san"

Al instante de recordar, volvió a experimentar esa anomalía en su interior. La voz de Hinata nunca había sido más clara, y su aspecto más decidido. Una luz de esperanza llegó de flashazo a Neji, quizá Hinata se estaba dejando llevar por sentimientos erróneos, confundiéndose de nueva cuenta.

- Hinata, tal vez esto no es más que una ilusión, una nueva confusión como aquella vez…

Ella no contestó, con otro tímido movimiento, esta vez de negación, respondió a Neji. La sonrisa seguía intacta en sus labios. Luego de la tormenta que se había desatado entre ella y su primo, la calma aparecía de nuevo. El ambiente que flotaba entre ellos era la de esa afable familiaridad y confianza que los unía.

Hinata escuchó a Neji soltar un ligero suspirar.

- ¿Por qué él Hinata, por qué? – dijo con cierto deje de desesperación muy inusual en él.

- No lo sé, Nii-san… - dijo con tono soñador mientras en el cielo, su mente le dibujaba un hermoso rostro arrogante que le miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.-… Dicen que el amor se presenta de maneras extrañas…

- Las tuyas son demasiadas extrañas, ¿no lo crees?

Ella sonrió con más amplitud con sonrojo incluido. Por un momento Hinata creyó que su primo reiría pero no fue así. Neji seguía tan imperturbable como siempre. Sólo con Tenten le había escuchado reírse, mostrarse más desenfadado.

- Yo… no sé cómo pero ha sucedido así… Sé que somos muy diferentes pero… lo que siento por él es tan grande como el cielo mismo, tan inmenso que creo que no podría explicarlo…

- Humph…

A su pesar Neji le entendía. El experimentaba lo mismo con Tenten. Eran tan opuestos pero por esa forma encajaban perfectos.

- Y también sé que la forma en que te enteraste no fue la adecuada pero…

- Ves, tú tampoco estás de acuerdo con ciertas cosas de ése… - atacó de nuevo.

- Sí, hay cosas en las que Sasuke es demasiado… Uchiha… - el joven a un lado de ella enarcó la ceja.- Pero lo cierto es que tampoco estoy conforme con la actitud que tuviste antes con él…

Neji pareció contrariarse.

- Me dolió el golpe, sabes…- reprochó tocándose la mejilla.

Hinata ocultó los labios.

- Gomene, Nii-san…

- Ni por asomo lo sientes, ¿no?

Ella volvió a esconder sus labios. Los ojos brillaban traviesos.

- Nunca pensé que llegara el día que me abofetearas, Hinata… Aunque en cierta forma debo estar agradecido que hayas sido tú y no Naruto o Sakura quienes me hicieran callar…

Hinata miró el pasto que empezaba poco a poco a perder verdor y teñirse de colores ocres por el otoño, una sonrisa pequeña se dibujaba en sus labios.

- Supongo que los que estaban en Ichiraku saben de… eso.

Neji finalizó el comentario con una mueca, se rehusó a terminarlo con las palabras que lo definían y es que aun se negaba a darle vida a eso que compartía su prima y Sasuke poniéndole un nombre.

- Excepto Naruto-kun…

- Si a estas alturas Naruto no lo ha deducido, es que de verdad es un bueno para nada que no tendrá mi voto para hacerlo Hokage…

Hinata cortó su sonrisa, otro sonrojo intenso coloreando sus mejillas apareció. Ahora no estaba muy segura de querer ver a Naruto; conociéndole como lo hacía, la Hyuuga estaba segura que sería sometida a una bandada de preguntas sobre la relación que ella mantenía con el "Teme" como solía referirse a Sasuke. Preguntas que seguramente serían bochornosas y a las cuales Naruto no se detendría hasta que obtuviera la respuesta.

_¿Hinata-chan qué tan romántico es el Teme? ¿Te ha dado flores, porque eso no es su estilo? ¿Qué hacían ese día en el huerto? ¿Se besaban? A todo esto, ¿El Teme sabe besar?_

No, definitivamente no quería ver a Naruto.

- ¿Tenten lo sabe? – dijo muy serio cortando la línea de pensamientos de Hinata. Ella tragó con dificultad. No quería meter a la castaña en problemas, pero como siempre si mentía Neji lo sabría en el instante.

- Yo… yo le pedí que no dijera nada, no hasta que yo hablara primero… - pensó en Tenten y su desparpajo sin igual, seguramente estaba sufriendo horrores por no confesarle lo que sabía a su amado novio. - Te soy sincera Nii-san, pensé que no soportaría y te lo diría

Hinata se sorprendió de ver a Neji sonreír ligeramente.

- Mantendrá su palabra, ¿Sabes? Tenten puede ser atolondrada pero es de las personas más leales que conozco. Te aprecia y si te dio su palabra la cumplirá, aunque tenga que morderse la lengua.- dijo Neji aun con la sonrisa queriendo escapar.- Así que entonces, Inuzuka lo sabe también ¿no?

Ella asintió. Neji rodó los ojos.

- Kiba-kun se puso furioso como pocas veces lo he visto… Shino-kun lo tuvo que desmayar… - Neji enarcó una ceja.

- Alguien que actuó de la manera que se debía…

- Pues, yo en realidad… Me sorprendí por la actitud de Shino-kun…

- No me refería a Aburame;… Era lo menos que esperaba del idiota de Hanabi…

Por su semblante, Neji parecía sentirse orgulloso de la conducta de Kiba; momentos después el mismo Neji pareció contrariarse. No por qué Sasuke Uchiha pretendiera a su prima mayor iba a congratularse con el bueno para nada que salía con su prima pequeña. Definitivamente, ninguna de ellas merecía a esos dos incordios.

- Al parecer ustedes dos tienen gustos atroces a la hora de elegir compañía, ¿Por qué de todos los hombres del mundo tenían que ser precisamente esos?... Hanabi con el desastroso de Kiba y ahora tú con…

Él calló momentáneamente al verla retarle con la mirada. Neji apretó los labios, Hinata nunca le había mirado de esa manera.

- Sasuke, Nii-san… Sasuke. - le recordó el nombre. Neji le miró con gesto tajante.

- Ese sujeto… Uchiha…- siguió no retrocediendo en su pensar.- Que hable del asunto no significa que este cien por ciento de acuerdo de lo que hay entre ustedes... - lo ultimo lo comentó con bastante disgusto. – Como si no fuera suficiente Inuzuka y ahora Uchiha… - el genio soltó un bufido exasperado. - No sé cuál de los dos es peor…

Hinata lo miró haciendo una mueca de protesta.

- ¿Ya te pusiste a pensar que dirá Hiashi-sama a todo esto?

- Yo- yo tengo planeado comentarle d-después de los festejos del Clan.

Neji apretó los labios, sabía muy bien cuál sería la reacción de Hiashi. Hinata había elegido de todos los posibles compañeros el que más detestaba su padre, y él mismo. Pero por más que le repulsara Sasuke no quería ver a Hinata sufrir.

- Espero que seas tan decidida y convincente como hace un momento,... - ella suspiró. Un ruidito hizo que Neji mirara a Hinata con extrañeza. – Eso… ¿Fue tu estomago?

Ella se tornó roja como tomate.

- Gomene…

- Andando, vayamos a comer.

Ambos se levantaron. Iban a emprender el camino hacia la Mansión Hyuuga cuando él apareció. Neji se contuvo, al escucharlo como con voz exigente le pedía hablar con Hinata. Ella miró a su primo con gesto preocupado. El chakra de Neji comenzaba a sulfurarse.

- Nii-san, hablaré con él…

- A solas Hyuuga, sino te importa.

Hinata le pidió con la mirada que se marchara, a regañadientes Neji aceptó. Sasuke Uchiha sonrió triunfal al verlo alejarse.

* * *

No era necesario pedirlo, por sí sola la gente que se encontraba en el camino le abría el paso al verlo avanzar. Todos evitaban verlo a los ojos, los que se atrevían a hacerlo de inmediato se arrepentían al toparse con dos pozos negros llenos de algo siniestro.

Con paso decidido Sasuke se dirigía a los territorios Hyuuga. Ahora que Neji sabía todo, no tendría que dar explicaciones de por qué se encontraba ahí. Y aun si se ponía pesado, él iba a hablar, quisiera Neji o no, con Hinata. ¿De qué? Obviamente para aclarar todo lo que le había escuchado decir aquella vez y ahora las cosas más recientes. ¿A la presencia de ese sujeto siniestro se debía en realidad que Hinata no le hubiera mencionado lo del festejo de su clan? ¿Qué acaso seguiría albergando sentimientos más allá de los amistosos por el tipo aquel?

Sus ojos se volvieron color rojo al pensar en ello.

Quería saber qué tan significativo era aquel romance en la vida de Hinata, le urgía averiguar que tanto representaba para ella el raro de la Arena. ¿Eso tenía algún sentido? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero algo dentro le pedía, le exigía que la Hinata misma le dijera que por mucho él era más importante que el anómalo de Gaara.

- ¿Qué deseas aquí Uchiha? – le increpó uno de los miembros del Bouke que vigilaba la mansión al verlo acercarse.

- Dile a Hinata que quiero hablar con ella…

- Cómo te atreves a referirte de esa manera a Hinata-sama…

El hombre de cabello largo se irguió ofendido, la insolencia con la que había hablado el visitante no deseado era irritante. Tres miembros más de ojos plateados llegaron, situándose junto al que hablaba con Sasuke.

- No eres persona grata para nuestro Clan, Uchiha. Así que márchate.- dijo uno de ellos.

- Dile a Hinata que estoy aquí… - repitió él al primero.

- Lárgate ahora y no saldrás lastimado, Uchiha. – le urgió otro, este último sujetó a Sasuke de la ropa.

- ¿Lastimado dices, Hyuuga? – el de pelo negro sonrió socarrón. Cuatro miembros más cercaron a Sasuke. El Uchiha miró detenidamente a todos, pensando a quien dejar fuera de combate primero.

- ¡Basta! ¿Qué pasa?

Neji miraba a los ocho miembros de su rama que rodeaban a una persona. El chakra ciclaba violento en los suyos.

- Vengo a hablar con Hinata…

Sasuke entornó los ojos al ver la cara de Neji ligeramente contraída.

- ¡Sasuke-san, Hyuuga-san!

Neji y Sasuke voltearon al mismo tiempo al oír la voz desesperada. Un hombre joven de pelo rojo y ojos grises les miraba con angustia. Sasuke se desconcertó al verlo.

- ¿Dónde está Hinata-san? – exigió Ranmaru con el mismo tono de desesperación.

* * *

Hinata miró a Sasuke. Los ojos negros arremolinaban algo en ellos, casi como si albergara una emoción incontenible. Brillaban ansiosos, pero lejos de aquel gesto que ella le conocía, había algo parecido al menosprecio.

- Al fin te tengo delante de mí, Hinata Hyuuga.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿Q-qué pasa? - preguntó nerviosa por la manera en que la veía.

Los ojos negros le recorrían de arriba abajo. Dio un paso acercándose a ella, el instinto le dijo a Hinata que retrocediera. Sasuke se portaba extraño.

- Me tienes miedo, ¿Eh, Hyuuga?

- Tú… Tú no eres Sasuke. ¿Quién eres? – dijo al mirar esos ojos feroces. Había desdén y desprecio en ellos. Sasuke, ni aquella vez cuando había estado molesto con ella le había mirado de esa forma. Sasuke le sonrió burlón.

- ¿Quién soy?... – dijo haciendo una mueca al hablar.- Te diré mejor quien solía ser… Solía ser un niño feliz, uno que deseaba seguir los pasos de su padre, uno que soñaba con tener un futuro prometedor en el mundo ninja, que deseaba liderar algún día a su clan. Ese solía ser hasta que ustedes destrozaron todo mi mundo y acabaron con mis sueños.

- No-no sé de que hablas… ¿Nosotros?

- Sí, Hyuuga ustedes. Tu Clan, tu padre,… Tú. Por ustedes sufrí humillaciones, menosprecios… el escarnio de los demás. Pero eso terminará en unos momentos, porque hoy Hyuuga, el nombre de los míos volverá a resonar con dignidad... - confesó con la mirada llena de ese brillo estremecedor.

Hinata lo miró sacar algo de una de sus bolsas. El emblema de la Nube aparecía grabado en el metal de la placa que se ataba en la frente.

- ¿Quién es usted? – exigió Hinata ligeramente asustada.

- Soy quien tomará el secreto del Byakugan, arrebatado de los ojos de la mismísima heredera…

Sasuke Uchiha se desvanecía al instante para Hinata mirara al que hablaba en realidad.

- ¡¿Satoshi-san?

- Debo sentirme halagado de que la heredera me recuerde…

- Pe-Pero Usted… Usted es un ninja de la Roca…

- Esa aldea me acogió pero nunca fue mi hogar… Mi hogar quedó destruido cuando mi padre murió a manos del tuyo. No te parece justo Hyuuga, que ahora el hijo del asesinado haga lo mismo con la hija del asesino.

- Esto no tiene por qué seguir, Satoshi-san…

- ¡Cállate!

Los puños se dirigieron veloces hacia su rostro y pecho, Hinata vio el movimiento anticipando el ataque. Con destreza la kunoichi uso los antebrazos, escudándose con fuerza aunque no la suficiente. Su oponente le sacaba mucho peso y altura demás y por ende su fuerza bruta era mayor. Con agilidad ella se movió logrando dar unos golpes, pero al parecer inocuos al cuerpo de su atacante. Él deslizó una pierna buscando tirarla, Hinata la evadió con un salto. La cara de Satoshi enrojeció de placer cuando uno de sus puñetazos, aún ella cubriéndose, la hizo volar. Hinata se azotó en el pasto mortecino.

- Lo sabía, no mereces siquiera ser un ninja…- se mofó su rival.

Ella se levantó haciendo un gesto de dolor al tocar su antebrazo, el puñetazo de Satoshi se había impactado de lleno en él. Tenía que hacer algo. No quería pelear. Las peleas nunca le habían gustado. Debía intentar razonar con él. El clan Hyuuga no había tenido opción en esa ocasión. Su padre había hecho aquello por salvarla. Y ella no quería continuar con esa cadena de muertes innecesarias.

- Escúcheme, onegai,… Sé que debió ser duro lo que pasó, yo… yo lo siento. Pero mi muerte no-

- ¡Tú qué sabes de desprecio y burlas! ¡Qué puede entender una niñata consentida de mi dolor!… Creciste mimada y protegida por tu gente. En cambio yo… Nosotros tuvimos que dejarlo todo a causa de los tuyos… Pasar humillaciones y malos tratos…

- Mi vida pasada está muy lejos de ser como usted cree. Mi infancia no… no fue la más fácil… Pero aún con todo, he dejado eso atrás… Usted haga lo mismo… Vivir en el pasado no es bueno, Satoshi-san…

- ¡Qué te calles! –rugió de nuevo lanzándose contra ella.

Hinata volvió a hacer frente al embiste. No tenía opción debía pelear. Con fuerza ella logró impactarle un puñetazo en el rostro, que hizo que la cara del ninja se contorsionara; Hinata le miró escupir un poco de sangre para luego lanzarse sobre ella con bríos. Ante el nuevo ataque ella alcanzó a propinarle un rodillazo en el pecho y una patada con todo su poder en el costado. Satoshi se hizo añicos.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No había sido el original, era un clon de piedra. Sintió entonces la vibración de chakra que llegaba desde sus pies. Saltó hacia tras, justo a unos centímetros en donde estuviera parada emergía de la tierra el ninja de la roca.

De nuevo Hinata se puso en posición de pelea al verlo dirigirse a ella. Al parecer el Satoshi que la atacaba si era el verdadero. La Hyuuga intentó aguantar con la misma fuerza pero con la parte baja del brazo dañada no obtuvo la misma resistencia. Bajó el mismo brazo intentando proteger su estomago de un puñetazo pero hizo una mueca de nueva cuenta cuando el golpe lo recibió por completo en esa parte. El recalcitrante dolor en esa extremidad le hizo descuidarse. Satoshi atacó su parte baja, una de las piernas fibrosas del ninja la zancadilleó de inmediato, la otra voló a las costillas de Hinata. El impacto la lanzó varios metros de distancia haciéndola caer de rodillas.

Se levantó llevándose la mano al costado golpeado. No creía tener alguna costilla rota, el dolor era fuerte pero soportable. Miró su contendiente y su cara se contrajo, Hinata haciendo una serie de piruetas, se movió tan rápido como pudo, no pensando siquiera en su dolor físico.

Desde donde estaba, Satoshi le lanzaba una bandada de shurikens. Hinata logró sortearlos pero no evitó que uno se incrustara en el muslo de su pierna izquierda y otro justo bajó su clavícula derecha. El largo cabello estaba fuera de la coleta, casi suelto. Mordiéndose un labio, sacó las armas ninja de su carne y las arrojó lejos, la sangre empezó a emanar de forma escandalosa.

- Cansada, Hyuuga,… pero sí sólo estamos calentando.- habló irónico al verla tocarse una herida.

Ella se llevó una mano a la herida superior, utilizaría ninjutsu médico para intentar detener la hemorragia. Concentrándose todo lo que la situación se lo permitía, logró emitir de su mano una esfera de chakra verdoso que cubrió la pequeña pero profunda herida. La abertura en su piel comenzó muy lentamente a cerrarse.

Intentó incorporarse al ver que Satoshi se acercaba veloz a ella de nuevo, pero el uso de ninjutsu médico le había hecho perder fuerza. El brillo homicida refulgía en los ojos pardos de Satoshi. Antes de que Hinata se levantara por completo, llegó a ella. De pie enfrente a Hinata, el ninja de la nube la tomó del cuello cerrando su mano alrededor de este y levantando a Hinata. Los pies de la kunoichi se rebatían en el aire. La cara comenzó a tornarse morada.

- Y tú serías la futura líder del Clan Hyuuga… ¡Qué vergüenza! – volvió a mofarse al darle un golpe en el rostro y luego asestarle con rabia un puñetazo en la boca del estomago.

La kunoichi se retorció al caer en el suelo, desesperada; por más que jalaba aire con intensidad, por más que respiraba exasperada el vital oxigeno no llegaba a sus pulmones. Los ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas de desesperación. Con dificultad quiso ponerse sobre sus piernas y brazos, pero no pudo.

- Sabes Hyuuga quisiera ver el rostro de tu padre cuando vea tu cadáver con las cuencas de tus ojos vacías…

Hinata lo escuchaba doblada en el pasto. El aire ya había comenzado a llegar a su pecho. Poco a poco sentía que empezaba a respirar mejor. Dificultosamente logró erguirse un poco. El golpe que había recibido en el estomago hacía que éste le doliera a cada inhalación que daba.

- ¡Bien, Hyuuga!… ¡No mueras aún! ¡Quiero dejar tu cuerpo hecho añicos y no sería satisfactorio si lo hiciera con un cadáver que ya no sienta nada!

Hinata pasó la mano por la cara quitando los restos de sangre que tenía adheridos. Su cabello estaba suelto y su blusa manchada de rojo.

- ¿Sabes qué es divertido? Que cuando mueras, todos creerán que fue Uchiha. Tu sirviente lo vio quedándose contigo y nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Tal vez hasta me anime a ir por la siguiente heredera… Hacer trizas a la otra bastarda Hyuuga.- confesó divertido.

- No… No te atrevas…

- ¡Hinata! – gritó una voz conocida.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun…- aun de rodillas en el suelo, Hinata contrajo la mirada con gesto doloroso al tiempo que jalaba aire con avidez.

- ¡Hinata-sama! – sonaba instantes después la voz de Neji.

Satoshi miraba a los que llegaban tras sus espaldas. La eterna sonrisa de desprecio volvió a aparecer al mirar a la heredera.

- ¡Vaya Hyuuga! ¿Mira quiénes han venido a protegerte?

En ese momento dos copias suyas emergieron de la tierra frente a Neji y Sasuke enfrascándose con estos en una pelea.

- Son tu sirviente y tu… amante. - dijo socarrón.- Claro, el del Bouke no dejará que la inútil líder deshonre al clan siendo vencida… y el otro tal vez no querrá que magullen a su puta personal, ¿no?

Ambos derrotaron con asombrosa habilidad a los clones de roca. Luego, los dos veloces se acercaban a ella cuando Hinata, respirando con dificultad, pudo hablar.

- ¡NO! – gritó extendiendo la palma de la mano en señal de que se detuvieran. – No, No intervengan… E-Esto es entre él y yo…

- ¡Estás loca!- rugió Sasuke luego dirigió sus ojos fríos con hielo hacia el atacante de Hinata.- Te haré sufrir el peor de los infiernos por atreverte a tocarla, cabrón…

- No… No Sasuke-kun… -dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Hinata-sama de ninguna forma perm-

- ¡He-He dicho que no! – gritó ella. – E-Esta es mi pelea…

- ¡Basta Satoshi! Deja a Hinata-san! No sigas alimentando ese odio que no te deja nada…

- ¡¿Pero qué? - se sorprendió el mencionado al ver a su antiguo compañero de Nano.- Esto no es asunto tuyo Ranmaru.

- Hinata no dejaré que-

La petición de Sasuke fue detenida por el serio mirar de Hinata. Nunca había visto esa mirada en ella.

- No- No lo quería pero no… hay re-remedio… Es-Esta vez,… la pelea será en serio…- masculló Hinata dirigiéndose a su rival.

- Te ves muy segura Hyuuga, es por qué te defenderán si caes ¿No?

- E-Ellos no interrumpirán…

- Hinata detente, no perm-

La voz de Neji al igual que su pasos fueron interrumpidos por una mano fuerte que le sujetó de un brazo.

- Ya la oíste, Hyuuga. No interfieras…- dijo Sasuke.

- ¡Suéltame, idiota! – exigió colérico.- ¡No permitiré que se ponga en peligro!

Neji quitó con furia el brazo del shinobi de pelo negro presto a dirigirse a su prima, entonces Sasuke volvió a cortarle el paso al ponerse enfrente de él. A unos pasos de ellos Hinata hacia una mueca de dolor llevándose una mano a la pierna. El corte le sangraba.

- Hazte a un lado Uchiha…

- Basta, Neji…- dijo Sasuke

El escuchar a Sasuke llamándole por su nombre, sacó a Neji un poco de esa reacción irascible. El Uchiha miró a Neji con un gesto mezcla de enojo y comprensión. Esta última emoción pareció notarla Neji mientras frente a él, lo encaraba con furia. Sasuke dirigió su mirada a Hinata.

- ¿Tú crees que yo quiero que la lastimen?… - sonó serio, incluso algo indiferente, pero Neji pudo ver que los ojos negros no expresaban lo mismo. - Pero ella ya determinó que lo hará sola, así que respeta su decisión.

- Cómo puedes-

- Es fuerte, tú lo sabes.

Neji apretó los puños, las uñas se enterraron en la piel blanca. Sí, sabía que Hinata era fuerte, pero no podía ver que la lastimaran. ¿Cómo podía Sasuke Uchiha estar tan tranquilo al verla sufrir?

- Confía en ella, Hyuuga. Será la líder después de todo… - murmuró Sasuke. Neji inhaló con fuerza.

A unos metros, Hinata podía sentir como Neji debatía consigo mismo por la orden que le había dado. Sasuke permanecía impasible, aparentemente, porque ella podía sentir lo que experimentaba en su interior. Y aun así, iba a respetar su petición de no interferir.

- Yo-Yo voy a vencer…- dijo Hinata mientras amarraba con fuerza a su pierna la cinta de su placa, haciendo con esto que se detuviera el sangrado que seguía.

Satoshi escupió un poco de saliva mezclada con sangre al verla. El ninja de la Nube se llevó las manos a su nuca, atando con más fuerza su placa a su cabeza. Hinata le vio llevarse las manos a la altura del estomago y de inmediato hacer unos veloces movimientos con las manos.

- Ninpou: Esfera de Roca.

De inmediato, la tierra que pisaba Hinata empezó a trepidar, alzándose y antes de que ella alcanzara a pestañear una prisión circular de dura roca la encerraba por completo.

Sasuke se frenó a sí mismo. Ella estaba atrapada en esa suerte de circulo de piedra, si seguía así se quedaría sin oxigeno. En sus adentros alentó a Hinata. Junto a él, Neji y una cuadrilla del Bouke miraban impotentes la escena. A la memoria de Neji llegó aquella vez que junto con Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto y Choji habían quedado encerrados en una prisión similar. Esperaba que Hinata consiguiera descifrar el punto débil de esa técnica.

- ¡Satoshi, Basta! – gritó Ranma.

- Despídanse de su líder, Hyuugas…- le murmuró a los del Bouke.

Los ojos acerados de Neji se clavaron como armas en el rostro de Satoshi. Neji no soportaba más, iba a intervenir, sin embargo de nueva cuenta Sasuke dio un paso delante cerrándole el paso.

Entonces Neji lo pudo sentir, el chakra agitado y atormentado en el interior de Sasuke. La ira conteniéndose, la furia siendo dominada, la frustración en los ojos negros intentando ser sometida. Al contrario de lo que Neji pensaba, Sasuke Uchiha tenía exactamente las mismas emociones que él. Su preocupación por Hinata se sentía en su chakra, y porque no, también veía en sus pupilas negras la enorme importancia que tenía para éste su prima.

Dentro Hinata usando el Byakugan se había percatado que las paredes estaban compuestas por líneas de chakra, algunas se entrecruzaban de formas más delgadas que otras. En algunos puntos la concentración de energía era mayor. Era como un cuerpo humano. Debía golpear cada punto en un intervalo mínimo de tiempo para debilitar la estructura por completo. La chica se concentró. Cerrando los ojos, sintió como todos sus poros empezaban a emitir chakra. Puso sus piernas en posición y empezó a rotar sobre sí misma.

- Shugohakke Rokujouyon Shou.- murmuraron sus labios.

Los minutos pasaban. Todos los de afuera miraban con ligera preocupación la jaula de piedra.

De pronto la esfera comenzó a agrietarse de poco en poco. Montones de piedras salieron despedidas cuando Hinata lograba destruir su celda de roca. La esfera luminosa que rodeaba a Hinata comenzó a desaparecer al detener su girar. Sudaba copiosamente, el cansancio la venció por el momento haciéndole poner una rodilla en el suelo. Había estado a nada de quedarse sin aire allí dentro.

La incredulidad se reflejó en el rostro de Satoshi. La chica había podido salir de su técnica. Luego la ira le subió más al verla ponerse de pie con clara decisión en su semblante al optar una posición elegante de combate y un nivel de fuerza bastante superior, lejos del que había mostrado durante su primer enfrentamiento.

La cólera de Satoshi estalló cuando vio que con un suave gesto de mano, la heredera del clan que tanto odiaba, le instaba a continuar. Aunque lo que más le recalcitró fue la mirada mezcla de compasión y lástima.

- ¡Byakugan!

Los canales de chakra que poseía Satoshi se dibujaron con claridad con ayuda del dojutsu.

Satoshi se lanzó con un kunai en sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que le esperaba. En el interior del shinobi la furia ardía más que nunca. Hinata posicionó su pierna izquierda al frente, tomándola como apoyo. Con rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, extendió los brazos comenzando a concentrar chakra en sus manos.

- Jyuuke Hou, Hakke Sanniyonshou.- dijo y los miembros del Clan Hyuuga pudieron ver el círculo celestial de adivinación que comenzaba a situarse alrededor de su futura líder.

En treinta y dos golpes, Hinata debía vencerlo. No le quedaba mucho chakra, el uso del Byakugan la debilitaba más. La kunoichi tomó impulso en su pierna izquierda, lanzándose sobre su contendiente. Satoshi miró a la chica, las venas sobresalientes del alrededor de los ojos blancos le proferían un aspecto grotesco. Las cejas negras de la mujer estaban contraídas por la concentración.

Pero no importaba la apariencia que ahora tuviera, él iba a vencer. Satoshi lanzó un corte sobre la cara de la kunoichi pero antes de darse cuenta ella ya había anticipado su movimiento agachándose y pinchando parte de su cuerpo con los dedos índices y medios de sus manos.

- Dos golpes.- la escuchó decir.

Satoshi soltó un quejido al recibir los impactos. La mujer había apenas tocado su pierna derecha y rozado con suavidad el centro de su vientre. Pero de pronto sentía como si dos ninjas juntos le hubieras golpeado, empezaba a notar que perdía poder. Intentó restablecerse, lanzando una serie de golpes pero ella fue rápida. No entendía de donde había sacado tal velocidad, cómo era que podía leer sus movimientos.

- Cuatro golpes.- siguió ella.

Ella giró con agilidad tomando apoyo sobre su pierna derecha, y de nueva cuenta con movimientos increíblemente rápidos, asestó dos pares de golpes más. Los dedos tocaron, puntos sobre los brazos, abdomen, muslos y piernas de su rival. Ella giró de nueva cuenta. Satoshi alcanzó a percibir el brillo azul del chakra que emitían los dedos de su oponente. Le estaba atacando directamente con chakra.

- Ocho golpes, dieciséis golpes…

El cuerpo de Satoshi se sacudía con estrepito ante la embestida de golpes que estaba recibiendo sin tregua. En un último movimiento desesperado, él sacudió de manera errática su mano en frente de ella. La vio contraer la cara. Una mueca jaló los labios de ella.

- ¡Treinta y dos golpes! – terminó Hinata.

Cuello, brazos, rodillas. Ningún punto estaba quedando libre. Uno a uno, todos los canales de chakra estaban siendo cerrados. Satoshi ya no podía mantenerse de pie, dejó de sentir los brazos. Su visión estaba haciéndose borrosa, la lengua se sentía entumecida, dentro su estomago se contraía en espasmos cada vez más dolorosos. Sintió el último golpe rebotar en el centro de su pecho y todo se tornó negro. La muerte que venía no era la paz que decían los creyentes, todo dentro de él dolía.

Al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Satoshi era lanzado inerte al pasto, Hinata se desplomaba desmadejada directamente al suelo. La sangre comenzó a brotar de su pierna, de la parte baja de su estomago también brotaba sangre. Una herida cruzaba parte del abdomen blanco.

Neji y Sasuke se movieron. El primero no supo cómo pero en una milésima de segundo, Sasuke ya estaba junto a Hinata.

- S-Sasuke-kun…

- Shh, todo está bien, tú venciste… Estoy… orgulloso, Hime.- dijo con una voz tan suave que ella se sintió menos adolorida.

Ella apenas pudo sonreír, estaba tan cansada. Los párpados se le cerraban. Había tenido dos enfrentamientos, primero con Neji luego con Satoshi, y afortunadamente para ella las cosas habían salido bien. Suspiró agotada, pero antes de caer inconsciente sintió los labios de Sasuke. Neji llegó a ellos, sus ojos seguían mirando con recelo a Sasuke, sin embargo el aspecto duro del Uchiha desaparecía al mirar a Hinata.

- Ella está bien.- dijo Sasuke al verlo, volviendo a adoptar su semblante parco.- El corte no es profundo, pero debe recibir cuidado médico cuanto antes… La llevaré a su distrito...

- No.

- Hyuuga no es momento para-

- Llévala al Hospital, no tenemos muy buenos ninjas médicos allí. Hazlo…

Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Sasuke asintió a la petición del genio de Bouke. Sin perder más tiempo se marchó. Neji lo miró alejarse. Tal vez tenía que empezar a trabajar en sus relaciones con Sasuke Uchiha. Todo fuera por el bien de su prima. Y porque el Uchiha había ganado algo de su respeto ese día.

_Continuará…_

* * *

¡Y uno menos!

¿Quieren saber algo? Este capítulo me ha costado horrores. Espero no hay sido un fiasco. No saben lo duro qué es narrar peleas.

Respuesta a reviews:

***betsy**: ¡Hi! Estás viendo Bleach, yo ahorita tiene rato que no lo veo, pero no le pierdo la pista. Sobre D-Gray man, pues no le echado ojo a los fics, a mi me gustaba el LenaLee/Allen U.U. Espero este cap te haya gustado un poquillo, me exprimí las neuronas horrible para que me quedara decente. Por lo menos Neji ya reconsideró la posición de Sasuke con su prima, aunque dudo que se la deje tan fácil. ó0. Bet, gracias por leer. Amor y Paz, bye cariñín mío, n_n.

***princesshina**: ¡Porque es una buena SasuHina-fan y nadie lo puede negar! Espero te haya gustado el cap, fue dedicado con mucho cariño Prin. ^^ Y mira que ahora si me apresuré a subir, (bueno no mucho pero no tardé tanto) Lo bueno de este cap es que Neji ya tragará más a Sasuke. En fin, muchas gracias por leer, por seguir comentando. Nos leemos prontito, linda.

***Lucy:** ¡Lucy-chan! No puedes negar que ahora no tardé tanto XD.(me encantó la emoción de tu rr *_*) Como viste Neji desquitó un poco su coraje con los postes de taijutsu aunque en realidad quería partirle la crisma a Sasuke. Y pues Hinata ya terminó con su fantasma del pasado, el cual no murió U.U. Sasuke por lo menos hizo a un lado sus celillos al ver a su Hime sufrir. Pero pues Gaara aun no aparece, veamos si cuando lo haga sigue igual. XD, espero leerte de nuevo, muchas gracias por querer el Fic y por dejar tus comentarios que me alientan a seguir. Cariños y abrazos, Ciao!

***Ceres Dark**: ¡Ceres-chan! Yo fui la que se sonrio mucho con tu lindo rr. Muchas gracias por lo que dices del Fic y de mí ^/^ Espero no haberte decepcionado con este cap, mira que me costó expresar lo de la pelea. Por lo menos sirvió para que Hinata demostrara que será buena líder (creo) y Neji sacó un poco su furia pateando maderos y a su clon-Sasuke, pero veremos como actua mas adelante con el Uchiha, aunque al parecer ya lo respeta un poquillo más (según). De nuevo te agradezco tu apoyo, y tus lindas palabras. Nos leemos prontito. Un Saludo enorme, Ceres ^^

***daniela:** ¡Mucho gusto Dani! Me alegra ver gente nueva. *_* Espero que te haya entretenido el cap, Satoshi subestimó a Hinata y recibió su merecido. El buen Sasuke estaba que trinaba por el romance pasado de Hinata pero por lo menos se calmó un poco al verla sufrir. Y pues la relación de Sasuke y Neji mejoró un poco, aunque seguramente el Hyuuga no se la pondrá tan fácil. Gaara aparecerá en el sig cap. Muchas gracias por lo que dices de mí y lo que escribo. Un saludo grande, bye linda. Nos leemos prontito.

***kanako**: ¡kanako-chan! Los alocados de Suigetsu y Karin ya aparecieron, y nada más para ponerle más leña al fuego de los celos de Sasuke, U_U. Ese Suigetsu un día hará que Sasuke lo ajusticie UU. Como viste el que soltó chisme aquí fue Kiba, ese Inuzuka nunca aprenderá. Aunque por lo menos Neji pareció orgulloso de cómo Kiba reaccionó ante el romance de su prima y Uchiha XD. Muchas gracias por seguir dejándome tus comentarios, y por apoyar el SasuHina, Un beso enorme, Kanako-chan. ¡Ciao!

***hyuuga:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que el cap anterior te haya divertido. ¡Ay hyuuga-chan! Como viste Sasuke casi se retorció de celos al imaginarse a su linda noviecilla con el "anómalo" de Gaara UU. Aunque demostró en este cap, que la quiere, vamos que hasta Neji se dio cuenta al ver que Sasuke respetó la decisión de Hinata de luchar sola. Demostró que confía en ella. Eso le gustó a Neji (aunque no quiera reconocerlo). Espero te haya parecido algo interesante este cap, juro que me esforcé en hacerlo. Gracias por leer, y sigue adorando el SasuHina, yo te lo agradezco mucho. Saludos, hyuuga-chan. ^^

***cris . neji:** Y así fue Cris-kun, Hinata peleó y no sabes cómo sudé para plasmar las escenas de lucha, espero se hayan entendido. Naruto y Kiba son un caso que va de mal en peor, mira que ahora se disputaban el honor de soltarle el chisme a Suigetsu (el cual algún día hará que Sasuke lo suene por hablar de más) ¡Así que Nay es la culpable! Bueno entonces ya no me sentiré culpable en los próximos lemmons (no, no los leas UU) pero bueno si vamos a culpar a Nay, adelante, léelos. XD. Cuidate mucho, te mando besos, cariño. ¡Bye!

***temari-125**: ¡Hey, Hola! No importa la tardanza del rr, lo importante es que me hace saber que a alguien más le gusta lo que hago (ojala y aunque fuera uno chiquito todas las personas que lo leen dejaran su comentario U.u) Pues Sasuke ya hizo algo que aligeró un poco su mala jugada ante Hinata: Respeto su decisión, y creo que eso fue muy importante para ella. Ademas que Neji ya le habla mas cordial (eso si fue ganancia para él) Y sobre Gaara, pues aparecerá en el próximo cap, con Hanabi armando ideas entre Hina y el líder de Suna (O.O) Veremos que pasa ^^, un saludo enorme, gracias por lo que dices del fic. ¡Bye Temari-125-chan!

***Gpe Mccartney**: ¡Dano de mi corazón! ¿Qué te puedo decir sobre tu review? Bueno, tengo una queja, ¿Cómo que soy en demasía pervertida? ¡YO! 0ó Sí, soy una inocente muchacha U_U. Te avisaré cuando venga un lemmon, (asi no me acusarás como Lilamedusa de volverla pervertida U.U) Karin y Suigetsu llegaron al enredo dándole más ideas a Sasuke-celos-sin-sentido-Uchiha. Yo adoro a ese par al igual que tú y porque obvio quiero hacerte feliz aparecerán de nueva cuenta, ¿Cómo sigues de salud? Espero ya mejor. Te mando infinidad de apapachos y besos, Cuidate Cariño.

***alexandra**: ¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto! *_* Alex-chan, muchas gracias por todo lo que dices sobre mí y el fic. Espero el cap te haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito. Y no digas que yo te hago más pervertida, no sé porque me da que ya eras así cuando empezaste a leer el fic U.U… No lo niegues, tengo ojo clínico para esa clase de personas XD. ¿Sasuke de malos modos con Gaara? Humm,… muy probable. Y es que Sasuke regresará a su versión energúmena cuando vea al "anormal" llegar a Konoha y ser recibido de maravilla por su amada Hime y su Clan (O.O). De nuevo gracias por leer y dejar tu rr que me hizo muy feliz.

***Adimtzgza**: ¡Cariño! Me encantó hablar el otro día contigo. *_*, ¡Cómo me divertí! ¿Qué te pareció este cap, Curado también, o del nabo? 0ó… Sobre Sasuke tienes razón ya iba a cantarle dos que tres cosas a Hinata sobre ella y el "anormal" pero ya ves que la pelea lo detuvo, aunque a ver cuánto dura sin encelarse (mas cuando vea a Gaara), aparte que sus compañeros no le ayudan mucho que se diga, le meten más ideas (sobre todo Suigetsu XD) ¡Ay Adi! Vieras como me costó este cap. T.T (me haría feliz un vaso loco en este momento) XD Espero te haya gustado. Muchos besos, y sí, te tomaré la palabra si llego a visitar algún día la Paz (-cruza los dedos-) y comernos unos hates (sencillos, no de esos superpreparados u.u). Cuídate linda, ¡Muchos besos! *_*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pues me despido y le dejo un beso enorme.

Si me dejan un review seré muy feliz porque sabré que mi esfuerzo valió. (díganme que la pelea no estuvo horrenda T.T)

P.D: Happy Ending to YE and Destiny. ^^


	27. No una Noche Cualquiera

Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía.

**Para**: **P**uti Fino XD ¡Chamo querido! y **c**ris . **n**eji n_n ¡**F**ELIZ **C**UMPLE, Cariño! *_*. Los únicos Machos que se atreven a leer estas locuras. ¡Son la Onda! ^.^

* * *

Esperar noticias de Hinata en esa pequeña sala estaba siendo extenuante para todos. Más para Sasuke, cuya ansiedad le estaba empezando a crear muy mal humor. Necesitaba información ya. Los ojos de negros se desplazaron de nuevo hacia la puerta de quirófanos. Sasuke se alertó, en ese instante salía un par de miembros del Clan Hyuuga, ninjas médicos del Souke. Presurosos, los médicos se acercaron a Neji. El genio del Bouke escuchaba atento. Sasuke apretó los puños al no ser enterado de nada aún. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Sakura junto con Ino salieron para llegar a ellos. Tanto Naruto como Kiba cercaron de inmediato a la peli rosada y a la rubia.

- Basta ya…- dijo Sasuke mirando con dureza al Inuzuka y al Uzumaki. Los dos escandalosos no tuvieron tiempo de empezar. - ¿Cómo está Hinata?

Entre las dos comenzaron a relatar que la kunoichi estaba por completo fuera de peligro. Un suspiro de alivio grupal se escuchó. Pero según las kunoichis, Hinata tendría que pasar unos días en recuperación y bajo observación especializada todo eso debido a los tratamientos específicos que como miembro Hyuuga habían sido aplicados en ella. A eso se había debido la tardanza.

La Haruno explicó que durante aquella operación que se le había hecho a Neji cuando adolescente, mal herido por los shinobis del sonido, Tsunade había logrado obtener cierta información sobre el tratamiento que debía darse a un Hyuuga. Pero Neji era un Bouke, y Hinata no. Al ser miembro del Souke y la heredera, el cuerpo de Hinata guardaba una serie de sellos de seguridad que resguardaban los secretos de la Rama Principal. Así que habían tenido que esperar a que llegaran los médicos del Clan.

- Nunca pensé que una persona inconsciente pusiera tanta trabas para ser curada.- comentó Ino, luego sonrió en dirección a Sasuke.- Traerla tan rápido fue crucial…

- En fin, lo que importa es que ya pasó todo, y que Hinata está bien... – Sakura suspiró al decir eso.

- Lo ves Teme, nada le pasaría a Hinata mientras Sakura-chan estuviera con ella…

Luego de despedir a los miembros del Souke y agradecerles la ayuda, Neji y Tenten se acercaron al resto que escuchaba a Sakura e Ino.

- ¿Está despierta Hinata? – dijo Tenten

- Hai, pero no tardará en dormir de nuevo. Se le han aplicado unos sedantes para que descanse. - añadió la Haruno.

- Ves, te dije que todo estaría bien. Hinata ya sabe cómo tratar con tipos de roca... - dijo Tenten entre seria y divertida.

Cercano a ellos Sasuke escuchaba, ¿Qué querría decir la novia de Neji con eso? El Hyuuga, al igual que el de pelo negro, reaccionó con extrañeza.

- Una vez en los preliminares para Chuunin, soportó al pedazo de roca que eras tú ¿Recuerdas?

- Tenten… - sonó Neji serio. Sakura e Ino no sabían que cara poner ante el comentario de Tenten. Sasuke levantó una ceja, junto a él, Suigetsu torció una mueca de diversión.

- Ya, ya, sólo quería aligerar la tensión… - respondió la castaña sonriendo y abrazándose al Hyuuga.

- Creo que una vez que salga Godaime, Hinata podría recibir a alguien…-les informó Sakura.

- Yo entraré… - dijeron al unísono Neji y Sasuke. Y con las miradas fijas volvieron a trabarse en una contienda de desdén.

- Ya causaste bastantes problemas por hoy no te parece, Uchiha…- dijo Neji aun mirando a Sasuke.

- Lo mismo iba a decirte, Hyuuga…- sonó con acritud la voz de Sasuke cuyos ojos no se quitaban de los blancos.

Al parecer la pequeña tregua había acabado. Si una mano hubiese pasado enfrente de ellos fácilmente habría palpado la línea de molestia y desprecio que se creaba cuando ellos se veían. La situación se estaba tornando tensa de nuevo. Karin y Suigetsu junto con Choji y Temari miraban a ambos con desconcierto. Shino, Naruto y Kiba los miraron con hastío. Las miradas de Sakura e Ino eran de incomodidad. Sólo alguien les veía con clara molestia y gesto ceñudo.

De pronto, el duelo de miradas belicosas fue roto por un tronar de dedos en medio de los dos shinobis.

- Podrían dejar esa estupidez para después… - les sisearon con coraje mientras eran apuñalados por unos ojos chocolate.- Hinata ya tuvo suficiente de esto en Ichiraku…

Todos observaron con espasmo a Tenten. La chica de los chonguitos miraba iracunda al par de piedras que eran esos dos. Piedras molestas.

- Tú como siempre fuiste un idiota prejuicioso… - continuó la castaña dirigiéndose a Neji. Sasuke sonrió socarrón.- Y según sé, tú fuiste tan agradable como un shuriken en el culo, Sasuke…

Las fosas nasales de Sasuke se inflaron de indignación. Suigetsu, Naruto y Kiba se encorvaron un poco conteniendo la risa.

- Así que podrían calmarse y dejar a un lado sus malditas diferencias de mierda…

Neji enarcó la ceja al mirar a Sasuke. El Uchiha apretó los dientes.

- ¡Kuso! Entra Hyuuga,…- dijo Sasuke mirando con odio a Tenten.

- Como si necesitara que tú me-

- Sólo ve, Carajo...- dijo autoritaria Tenten a su novio. - Hinata debe descansar…

* * *

Antes de marcharse del hospital, Sasuke habló unos minutos con Sakura quien tenía turno y debía quedarse. Luego con Suigetsu y Karin al lado, se dirigió a las instalaciones ANBU. Aun debía averiguar cuál sería el destino que tendría el atacante de Hinata. Al llegar al cuartel general y después de un agrio intercambio de palabras de parte de varios ninjas enmascarados, un ANBU con máscara de gato había llegado hasta ellos, apartándoles del resto de sus compañeros y conduciéndoles a las afueras. Suigetsu y Karin se habían mostrado bastante sorprendidos al ver que Sasuke accedía. Y es que Sasuke había reconocido la voz de Yamato.

Yamato reportó al Uchiha que el shinobi detenido estaba estable en las instalaciones de alta custodia de Konoha y que los ninjas de País Nano que habían llegado se harían cargo de sentenciarlo en dicho país por crímenes cometidos allá. A ese último comentario, Sasuke no se mostró muy de acuerdo pero no tenía caso inconformarse con una decisión que ya se había establecido por el Concejo de Konoha. Yamato añadió al final que el enviado de Nano le buscaba. La cara de Sasuke mostró ligero fastidio al oírle eso. Ranmaru no era por mucho su persona favorita, pero sin duda Hinata querría que le tratara de manera amable ya que estaba en Konoha. Además de que había viajado hasta allí para avisar a Hinata del enemigo que le acechaba.

Luego de que Sasuke le agradeciera a Yamato su atención (para enorme sorpresa de su equipo Hebi) el ANBU desapareció en una humarada.

- ¿Dónde estará ese fastidioso? – dijo Sasuke.

- ¡Hey, Sasuke-san! – le saludó Ranmaru. El pelirrojo salía del cuartel general, seguramente luego de llenar formas oficiales de extradición. Llegó hasta los de Konoha y estrechó la mano del Uchiha con ese desparpajo sin igual.

- ¿Todo está arreglado para que te lleves a ese imbécil?…

- Hai, todo en orden… Eh… mucho gusto… - Ranma miraba a Suigetsu y a Karin. Luego de una pequeña presentación, la cara de Ranmaru se tornó algo acongojada.- Sasuke,… yo, pues quiero disculparme por no haber estado alerta de todo esto…

- No importa ya… - se limitó a decirle.- Ella está bien, fuera de peligro.- al rostro de Ranmaru regresó la serenidad.

- Me alegro,… Hinata-san es una gran persona, ¡Estuvo increíble! –sonreía con honestidad. - Será una buena líder…

- Lo sé…

La cara de Ranmaru se tornó diferente al ver el brillo en los ojos de Sasuke.

- Y cómo van las cosas entres ustedes… ¿Siguen en marcha o lo echaste a perder?

Sasuke frunció el ceño deseando que callara. Suigetsu miró contrariado al pelirrojo, Karin se acomodó las gafas observando a Sasuke. Los dos de pronto parecieron muy interesados.

- Oh, ya veo… - un sonsonete de diversión reinaba el tono de Ranma.- Por tu cara pareces más rendido a los pies de Hinata-san que nunca, ¿Ne, Sasu-chan? – finalizó con miradilla coqueta.

- Cállate Kurohara…- dijo con ojos entrecerrados. - Tú también Suigetsu.- agregó al ver que el de la niebla levantaba un dedo preparado para hablar.- Y tú deja esa risa tonta, Karin. – refunfuñó hacia la pelirroja que cubría su boca con una mano.

- Bien, bien, Gomene…- se disculpó el de la nube.- Partiré mañana temprano. ¿Podrías despedirme de Hinata-san? Dile que espero se recupere pronto y que sepa que en País Nano siempre tiene amigos que la esperan…

- Le diré.

- Cuídala bien, Sasuke…-dijo Ranmaru totalmente serio. El aspecto pareció contrariar al Sasuke mismo.- Bueno, sé que lo harás. Eres un buen tipo, y después de todo…

- Soy un shinobi de la Hoja.- le cortó Sasuke. Ranmaru sonrió. El pelirrojo estaba seguro que Sasuke había intuido que le diría _"La amas" _pero el orgulloso Sasuke como siempre se negaba a ser expuesto.

- Sí, eres un shinobi de la Hoja…- aceptó Ranma.

* * *

Los cielos despejados anunciaban un día cálido para Konoha que se levantaba poco a poco. Las luces naranja comenzaban a colarse por las cortinas. Hinata podía notar la claridad aún con los parpados cerrados. Se quejó un poco al removerse, las costillas le dolían y el corte en la pierna le daba comezón. Sintió el suave frescor de la brisa que se filtraba por la ventana. Y entonces los latidos de Hinata aumentaron y sus labios se curvearon un poco. No era necesario abrir los ojos para saber que no estaba sola; ese inconfundible aroma sólo podía pertenecer a él.

Desde la ventana, Sasuke se dedicaba a observarla. Había esperado con impaciencia que amaneciera para ir a verla; pero no queriendo pasar por inoportunas preguntas si se presentaba en el hospital, había decidido meterse de forma furtiva. Al llegar, respiró tranquilo al mirarla: estaba ligeramente pálida y tenía algunos vendajes pero estaba bien. La miró removerse en el camastro y fruncir la cara, al parecer seguía dormida. O eso creía hasta que escuchó su nombre. Los ojos de luna se abrieron con letargo.

- ¿Q-Qué haces allí?

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. No necesitando más se acercó a ella. Sus ojos negros guiándose por la mirada blanca.

- Que qué hago aquí,…- él frunció ligeramente los labios.- Creo que tengo debilidad a colarme o escaparme por las ventanas… por ti he desarrollado esa manía…

Ella sonrió, la cabeza le dolió pero no demasiado para dejar de hacerlo.

- Me da gusto verte... - dijo con un sonrojo adornando las mejillas blancas. Los ojos de Hinata se detuvieron en las sombras oscuras que se situaban bajo los ojos de Sasuke.- Pareces cansado…

- Humph… No dormí bien… Estas ojeras son causa tuya…

- Gomene…- bajó la mirada, él le tomó de la barbilla haciendo que le mirara.

- No es nada,… de una u otra manera, al parecer eres la única mujer que me quita el sueño, Hinata… - la boca masculina de labios delgados se curveó ligeramente. El congojo se le fue a Hinata al ver los ojos negros de Sasuke brillar.

- ¿En serio? - sonrió con el dolor punzante en las sienes, él asintió.

- Pero las ojeras son porque pasé la noche pensando en una forma de hacer que tú te sientas mejor…- dijo suave, sin quitar los ojos de ella.

- Estaré bien, Sasuke-kun…

- Pensé una, tal vez…- dijo acercándose despacio a ella. - No sea gran cosa pero…

- ¿Si?…- los latidos se intensificaron.

- Quizá… ayude en algo…- dijo él con un hilo de voz; un suspiro se escapó de ella antes de sentir los labios delgados rozar los suyos.

Hinata nunca creyó que hubiera medicina más reparadora que ese beso pausado que estaba compartiendo con Sasuke Uchiha. Inclusive el dolor pareció alejarse ante eso.

- ¿Un poco mejor?…- le susurró aún sobre los labios.

- Uno más… - pidió ella. Él sonrió, no podía negarle nada cuando los ojos de luna le miraban de esa manera.

Las cortinas de la ventana ondeaban. En la puerta, Ino Yamanaka sonreía indulgente al mirar la singular escena. El sujeto más duro de toda Konoha besaba con ternura infinita y tocaba como si de porcelana fina se tratara a Hinata Hyuuga.

- ¡Uy ustedes no pierden el tiempo!- soltó traviesa. Sasuke cortó el beso. El rubor de Hinata apareció de nuevo.

- Siempre tan oportuna…- le murmuró el de pelo negro a Hinata. Ella se limitó a sonreír. Físicamente, la Hyuuga se sentía bastante dolorida, pero luego de la "medicina" de Sasuke, su ánimo había mejorado muchísimo.

- Vengo a ver a mi paciente favorita, pero al parecer no soy la única, ¿Ne Sasuke? Aunque te agradecería que la próxima vez cierres la ventana cuando entres por ahí… - agregó divertida.

- Debo irme…- le hizo saber a Hinata, ella asintió. – Cuídala bien, Ino.

Luego de verlo marcharse, Hinata preguntó a Ino la situación de Satoshi; la rubia le contó. Había atosigado a un AMBU compañero de Sai para que le dijera todo. Hinata pareció conforme con lo que escuchó. Después de checarla y ver que las cosas seguían bien, Ino la dejó sola de nuevo. Ella tenía la esperanza que Sasuke aguardara afuera pero luego de esperar unos minutos bastante considerables, él no apareció. Bostezó un poco para luego volverse a dormitar.

Aunque pasado un tiempo su hambre le despertó. Como adivinando eso, Ino aparecía con otras personas. Hinata ensanchó la sonrisa al verlos entrar.

- ¡OHAYO! – soltó Kiba. Tanto Shino como Ino le callaron.

Después de Sasuke, sus compañeros eran los primeros en visitarle. Kiba había llevado lirios y Shino, té de una hierba proveniente de su Clan. Mientras comía, Hinata escuchaba (de parte de Kiba e Ino) todo lo que se había suscitado en el hospital. Se mostró sorprendida con lo de Tenten.

- Deberías estar descansando, Hinata.- dijeron en la entrada.

- Ni-san… Ohayo. – Hinata sonó mas alentada después de comer, aunque también la conversación de sus amigos había aportado bastante. Neji le sonrió.

- Te ves mucho mejor.- dijo acercándose. Hinata asintió.

- El amor es una pócima maravillosa…- murmuró Ino. Hinata se sonrojó al mirar los ojos suspicaces de su primo. - ¿Y Tenten, por qué no vino? – Ino preguntó al ver la cara de Neji, debía desviar la atención de la roca Hyuuga.

- Es cierto, Ni-san ¿Dónde está?… - se apresuró a añadir Hinata.

- Esta con Temari, dizque recibiendo consejos… - Neji pareció algo enfadado.- Ahora sólo tiene cabeza para pensar en el Festejo. Cuando no es sobre lo que vestirá, es sobre cómo deberá comportarse… todo ese asunto la tiene algo estresada. Dice que quiere dar buena impresión al Clan.

- Tenten no necesita hacer eso…

- Así es Hinata, una pieza de primera como ella por sí sola impresiona…

Neji se mostró agrio al oír Kiba. El Inuzuka tragó al mirar el semblante gélido.

- N-No es lo que tú piensas, Neji. Q-Quiero decir que su personalidad es la que impresiona, Tenten es tan adorable... – incluyó una sonrisa, ésta vez el Hyuuga cerró los puños.

Shino suspiró. Ino sonreía. En ese momento un sonriente Naruto llegaba con Choji. Neji iba a pedirles que salieran algunos, pero al ver a Hinata tan contenta se detuvo. Aunque luego de avisarle que tenía noticias de su padre, la animosidad de Hinata pareció disminuir. Neji le informaba que Hiashi y el resto de los Hyuuga regresaban en unos días y volvían con parte de los invitados.

* * *

La impresionante muralla de roca hacía parecer a la enorme edificación que se erguía enfrente eso, una roca más. A pesar de que el sitio era reconocido por su prosperidad y la reputación de la persona que tenía como líder era excelente, el ambiente árido, el calor sofocante y el clima hostil, eran tres cosas por las que no mucha gente visitaba el lugar y mucho menos se animaba a vivir allí, al parecer sólo sus habitantes lograban encontrar el encanto oculto a la escondida zona y al paraje desértico que le rodeaba.

- Sé que son esperados pero ya saben… cuestiones de seguridad. - dijo el ninja líder del puesto de control sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo mientras revisaba la documentación que había llegado a él desde hacía un día y comparaba con ella las credenciales de los visitantes.

- Conocemos los lineamientos…- se limitó a contestarle unos de los dos jóvenes de cabellos castaños que tenía en frente.

Tras del jefe de control, el resto de los shinobis oriundos del lugar miraban con discreción el aspecto rigorista de los recién llegados. Uno de estos últimos, un hombre mayor ubicado en el centro del grupo, dirigió su mirada dura hacia uno de ninjas guardias de aspecto más joven. El muchacho pareció impactarse con esa extraña mirada alejando con algo de susto sus ojos de ese hombre de cabellos largos.

- Creo que de verdad exageran… ¿Cómo si fuera posible no reconocernos al instante? - dijo una voz juvenil de mujer con tono altanero.

- Protocolos, hay que respetarlos…- le contestó reacio el hombre mayor junto a ella.

¡Tsk! soltó ella por lo bajo, detestaba los formulismos. Una mirada reprobatoria le instó a guardar silencio. La joven se tocó los labios, estaban volviendo a resecarse, luego sus dedos se deslizaron por los largos mechones de cabello café. Le pareció que palpaba algún pelaje de animal por lo maltrecho. Ese clima hostil le parecía el infierno. Al cabo de unos minutos ella volvió a quejarse.

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto?... ¿En verdad todo esto es necesario?… - agregó sin quitar su tonillo soberbio.

- Los protocolos son básicos para el buen funcionamiento de nuestro mundo... Nunca hay que pasarlos por alto. Son los cimientos sobre los que se ha alzado la grandeza de nuestro clan. No lo olvides. – le mencionó él con bastante seriedad. La joven pareció no importarle el tono de severidad.

- Hai, no lo olvidaré…- se limitó a decir al ver la mirada que no se apartaba de ella.

- To-Todo está en orden. – escucharon decir al ninja que revisaba. Miradas como la plata se clavaban en él, indolentes. - Okaeri, Espero su estancia sea placentera. – dijo con solemne respetuosidad haciendo una inclinación, el resto de sus compañeros le imitaron.

El grupo se adentró al inmenso pasillo que los llevaría al interior de la Villa.

Los cinco shinobis encargados del puesto de entrada, cuyas placas tenían una figura de reloj de arena, dirigieron miradas interrogantes al singular séquito, compuesto por quince personas tanto hombres como mujeres, que se encaminaba con cierto aire de arrogancia hacia el corazón de Suna. Tres hombres adustos, guiaban el grupo, cuatro más cubrían la retaguardia; otros dos grupitos, repartidos en conjuntos de cuatro flanqueaban la izquierda y la derecha de dos personas que iban en el centro: Un hombre maduro (el que había mirado con severidad al ninja joven de Suna) y una joven (quien se quejaba en ese momento del clima), estos eran los únicos que no portaban sus placas de shinobis de Konoha de manera visible.

Ya dentro de la Villa el recibimiento fue diferente. Un congregado de ninjas, hombres y mujeres, aguardaban por ellos y les escoltaron hasta el edificio donde residía el Kazekage. Hiashi se percató que desde la última vez que había visitaba Suna al día de ahora, todo se miraba notoriamente diferente. Sin duda con Sabaku no Gaara al frente de la Villa las cosas habían mejorado mucho.

- Bienvenidos sean, Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama. - dijo Gaara de pie con gesto solemne al verlos entrar a su despacho.

Hiashi le limitó a asentir con el mismo aire formal. Hanabi imitó a su padre sólo que aparte sonrió feliz de mirar esos ojos verdes tan calmos.

- Su visita es un honor para Suna y una distinción que me honra... – continuó Gaara ofreciendo su mano al líder.

- Arigato, Kazekage-sama. El honor es que usted nos reciba. - respondió el hombre sujetando la mano con firmeza.

- Okaeri-nasai, Hanabi-sama.- expresó quien se había aparecido en ese momento junto a la Hyuuga menor.

- ¡Kankuro-kun! – dijo Hanabi haciendo a un lado la formalidad y sonriendo a todo lo que dieron sus labios. Los ojos de su padre volvieron a mostrarse inconformes. Pero de nuevo a Hanabi no le importó. Sí, detestaba Suna por su clima, pero dos de sus personas favoritas habitaban ahí. Los hermanos Sabaku no.

Tras luego de una pequeña reunión en donde, además de hablar de asuntos de política y economía, Hiashi confirmaba lo mencionado en la carta enviada por Hinata: Su invitación al festejo del Clan, en la que esperaba ver a Gaara y sus hermanos. El Kazekage instó a sus invitados a pasar a sus habitaciones para descansar y refrescarse. Ya que en la noche les esperaría en otra reunión muy diferente para agasajarlos como se merecían. Hiashi pareció reacio a acceder pero en su calidad de Líder y viniendo de una persona como un Kage no le quedó más remedio que aceptar. El séquito Hyuuga se encaminó a las habitaciones asignadas.

* * *

Mientras caminaban por las calles soleadas de la villa, el grupito conformado por Ino, Naruto, Shino, Choji y Kiba podía escuchar los comentarios que se hacían sobre lo acontecido el día anterior. Todos se mostraban altamente interesados en oír (no sabían mucho en sí sobre la pelea, ya que no habían presenciado nada, y ni Neji ni Sasuke les soltaron media palabra)

Kiba era el único que no se mostraba tan ansioso. Y eso era porque él sabía a detalle toda la historia. El Inuzuka que tenía buenas migas con ciertos miembros del Bouke (porque gracias a él, Hanabi era menos arpía) había logrado que le dijeran de tomo a lomo los pormenores del enfrentamiento, así como también había tenido la primicia de la presencia de Sasuke en territorios Uchiha esa tarde.

En su camino se encontraron con el escuadrón de Sai y Shikamaru que regresaban de misión. Todos les saludaron emocionados y los integrantes masculinos no ocultaron su incomodidad al ver a Ino lanzarse a los brazos de Sai y besarlo con pasión.

- Mendokusai, Ino…- Shikamaru añadió un chasqueo de lengua al comentario.

- ¡Cariño te extrañé!- susurró la rubia sobre los labios del Sai.

- También te extrañé, Preciosa.- confesó el ex raíz visiblemente sonrosado.

- Están todos reunidos,… ¿Pasó algo?

- Demasiado,… Verás Shikamaru…

- ¡Eh-Eh!, Alto, Ino.- le cortó Kiba.- Esto será un asunto de hombres,… Ya que al parecer estamos todos, bueno a excepción de Lee, ¿Qué les parece si nos reunimos al rato para unos tragos? Y obvio para compartir información… - dijo sonriente mirando a los shinobis.

- ¡Me parece bien, ttebayo!- exclamó Naruto. El resto asintió en acuerdo.

- Gomene, ando algo corto de dinero…- dijo Choji.

- Si no lo gastaras todo en comida…- murmuró por lo bajo el rubio. Choji le miró de malas pulgas.

- ¿Les parece buena idea reunirnos en mi casa? – propuso Sai.

Todos parecieron no encontrar inconveniente, entonces Kiba volvió a tomar la batuta del asunto y comenzó a determinar qué llevaría cada quien, al mostrarse todos de acuerdo, el Inuzuka sonrió complacido.

- Bien, nos vemos a las siete en casa del buen amigo Sai…- dijo Kiba, Sai asintió.

- Le diré a Suigetsu, y al Teme… Bueno…- frunció los labios Naruto.- Dudo que él acepte, pero le diré de todas formas…

- Humph, dudo que sea más divertido que nuestro Kunoichi Time…- dijo Ino presuntuosa.

- ¡Je! Será mejor… Un Machos Time.- dijo orgulloso Kiba.

- Sí, Nachos Time, ttebayo…

- Mmm Nachos…- saboreó Choji.

- ¡MACHOS, bakas!…- regañó Kiba.

- Ah, eso… - dijeron sin ánimo.

Shino y Shikamaru rodaron los ojos.

* * *

Hiashi tuvo que admitir que el banquete que había preparado Gaara había sido muy agradable. Lejos de ofrecer los alimentos bastante especiados que se acostumbraban en el lugar, la comida que degustaron había sido sencilla y al mismo tiempo suculenta. Casi todos los platillos se habían compuesto de carnes blancas y hierbas suaves. Y ese delicioso licor fresco con el que habían brindado, como por efecto encantado se había llevado el agotamiento. Los tenues aromas de incienso que se percibían en el ambiente daban un toque ligeramente espiritual y la música única del shamisen resultaba tranquilizante. Pero luego de un rato, Hiashi sintió que el efecto del licor le estaba resultando contraproducente. Así que disculpándose de los anfitriones prefirió retirarse a descansar. Casi toda la comitiva Hyuuga se fue con él, de los pocos que quedaron Hanabi se contaba entre ellos.

- Debiste haberte quedado en Konoha con Hinata, Hanabi.- dijo Kankuro. – No que mientras tú te diviertes con "Gaara-kun", ella está a cargo de todo…

Los ojos de Gaara se desplazaron con molestia hacia su hermano. Hanabi sonrió al notar las intenciones de Kankuro.

- No se quedó sola, será apoyada por Neji-ni-san…- dijo luego lanzó una mirada pícara a Gaara.- Pero creo que sin duda, Nee-san hubiera querido estar en mi lugar… Y creo que alguien por aquí también lo hubiera querido así ¿No, Gaara?…- insinuó pícara guiñando.

- Hanabi, no molestes a Kazekage-sama…- murmuró Kankuro.

- Ya Gaara, dime, Nee-san y tú… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

El pelirrojo apretó los labios, junto a él, Kankuro luchaba por no reír.

- Y no me salgas con que no sabes de qué hablo porque obvio que mi hermana me lo dijo…- aunque no era mentira tampoco era verdad. Kiba se lo había comentado primero, luego Hanabi había atosigado a su hermana hasta hacerla decirle casi todo.

- Eso nunca pasó, Hanabi… - le aclaró Gaara, dudaba que Hinata hubiera inventado algo nunca sucedido. – Hinata y yo siempre hemos sido sólo buenos amigos.

- "Sólo Buenos Amigos" – repitió Kankuro lanzando un exagerado suspiro de pesar.

- Aunque te burles, Kankuro.- dijo Gaara sereno como siempre. Kankuro encogió los hombros. Gaara se llevó su vaso de té a la boca.

- Ya, Buenos Amigos.- pareció aceptar Hanabi. – ¿Es raro, sabes, Kankuro?... Tú y yo somos buenos amigos, pero no por eso nos Besuqueamos en el invernadero…

Gaara pareció ahogarse ligeramente. Unas gotas de té se asomaron por las comisuras de sus labios. Kankuro tenía la boca abierta, luego extendió una sonrisa al ver el aspecto contrariado de su hermano. Por los labios apretados de Gaara junto con un ruborcillo traicionero que había aparecido, lo dicho por Hanabi era verdad.

- ¡Ajá, Gaara! ¡Sabía que había habido algo más que pláticas eternas en esas tardes!- le señaló Kankuro triunfal. - ¡Ay el ímpetu de la adolescencia!

- Kankuro…- sonó seria la voz de Gaara. Pero el ruborcillo se mantenía y su hermano le ignoró. Kankuro tenía que aprovechar, esa no iba a ser una noche cualquiera.

- Sabes, Hanabi-chan, yo creo que a Gaara le sigue gustando Hinata. El día que llegó el correo halcón de Clan, casi, casi brincó de gusto…

- ¡En serio! ¡Uy qué tierno! – Hanabi añadió un aplauso pequeño, la sonrisa burlona de Kankuro se extendió.

- Ustedes dos son tan absurdos… - dijo Gaara guardando paciencia.

- Ne, Gaara, por qué no intentas de nuevo algo con Nee-chan… Ya tiene más de veinte pero nunca le he conocido ningún galán,… puede que sea porque tal vez, sigue pensando en ti…- dijo con cierto tintineo en su voz.

- Quien lo iba a decir, Gaara "El inolvidable",… - comentó Kankuro.

- Ya les dije que entre Hinata y yo sólo hay una buena amistad.- musitó Gaara un poco enfurruñado.

- Sí, Gaara, como tú digas… - dijo Hanabi con ironía.

- Gaara, hermano no es bueno dejar adentro las emociones… - dijo Kankuro entre serio y bromista.

- Como diría el compañero de Ni-san, Deja que arda la llama de la juventud…- Hanabi guiñó el ojo y Kankuro le mostró el pulgar justo como lo hacía Lee.

El pelirrojo alzó los ojos al techo como pidiendo a la paciencia que estaba escapando de su ser, que no le abandonara. Al final se llevó una mano a la sien intentando soportar las risas que soltaba Kankuro a pierna suelta al mirar su sonrojo.

* * *

Suigetsu le gritoneaba a Naruto el cómo podía haber comprado sólo ramen instantáneo, lo peor era que el número de presentes rebasaban los vasos aportados. El rubio se excusó diciendo que no tenía dinero; luego Naruto pasó a atacar a Choji, quien tampoco había traído gran cosa. Choji defendió a capa y espada sus tres pizzas refrigeradas del tamaño de un plato (añadiendo que no había traído más porque no iba a disminuir su amada provisión por ellos.)

La regañina (de los tres anteriores) pasó después a Shikamaru quien al haberse quedado dormido no había comentado nada a su madre y como último recurso había comprado dos paquetes de rosetas de microondas. Suigetsu no buscó desesperarse, aún quedaba Shino. Pero al ver lo traído por el de lentes, sus ánimos se fueron al suelo. La comida del Aburame consistía en un tazón lleno de ensalada, ya que al ser vegetariano se resistía a proporcionar el cadáver de algún animal para que lo comieran.

- ¡Kuso!... ¡KUSO! ¡Qué vamos a comer! - el de la niebla azotó de malas pulgas los dos paquetes de cervezas que había llevado. Confiando en Karin, quien le había dicho que la reunión de las chicas había sido increíble, había accedido ir. - De haber imaginado esto, hubiera cenado...

- Ya cállate, baka… el ramen no está tan mal, ttebayo…

- Le hubieras dicho a Sakura que preparara algo…- insistió Suigetsu.

- Créelo Suigetsu, no sabes lo que dices…- le murmuró Choji haciendo una mueca.- Debiste haberlo comprado en Ichiraku…

Naruto bufó indignado por las exigencias de Choji. Instantes después el griterío de quejas comenzaba de nuevo.

El bullicio cesó cuando todos miraron a la pareja masculina que entraba a casa de Sai, armando más alboroto que ellos cuatro. El desparpajo y el aspecto desenfadado de los recién llegados los hacían bastante similares.

- Y ése… ¿Qué? – dijo Suigetsu contrariado al ver como un manchón de pelambre café pasaba a toda velocidad junto a él.

Ni la presencia de Sasuke –que estaba enfurruñado en una esquina– había causado tanta conmoción cuando había llegado con Suigetsu; lo que era más, ni siquiera el ver a Shino aparecerse con Neji –que en la esquina opuesta a Sasuke, mantenía los ojos cerrados– había suscitado tanto revuelo en los presentes como el que ahora originaba quien llegaba con Kiba.

El Inuzuka miró a todos con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras dejaba sus aportes de cebada líquida en la nevera.

- Verán chicos… Yo- ¡Hey! ¡No! ¡DEJA ESO!

Kiba corrió pero era demasiado tarde, el ruido de la máscara ANBU de Sai haciéndose añicos resonaba en el piso.

- Yo,… Sumimase, Sai…

- Tengo otra, no hay problema.

Mientras, el compañero de Kiba corría como loco por el sitio. Sasuke enarcó una ceja al observarlo armar barullo junto a Neji. Al Hyuuga parecía no molestarle. Luego la cara de Kiba palideció al verlo asomarse por la ventana.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Aléjate de ahí!… -volvió a gritarle y es que estaban en un segundo piso. El Inuzuka se acercó levantándole del suelo y llevándolo en brazos hasta el sillón.- ¡Ahí quédate quietito, ok! – él otro pareció aceptar.- ¡Así es! ¡Buen chico!- le sonrió revolviéndole el pelo.

- Mendokusai, Kiba…- murmuró Shikamaru algo indignado por el trato.

- Pensé que se quedaría dormido luego de un vaso de leche y unas barras de chocolate pero no…- dijo Kiba con cara cansada.- Tiene una energía enorme…

- Baka, el chocolate los aloca…- dijo Choji al verlo usar ahora el mueble de Sai como trampolín.

- ¡Hey Suzu ven acá! – le llamó Shikamaru al fin.

El pequeño se percató del Nara y Choji y salió corriendo a su encuentro.

- ¡Shikamaru-ni-chan, Choji-ni-chan! – gritaba a todo pulmón el pequeño Suzuki Sarutobi.

- Se suponía esta reunión iba a ser de Machos…- le recordó Suigetsu a Kiba. Naruto meneó la cabeza inconforme. A un lado suyo, Shikamaru hablaba con el pequeño.

- Hai, Hai, pero es que verán, prometí a Kurenai-sensei que me quedaría con él. Ella tenía dudas en salir de nuevo de misión porque no quería dejarlo al cuidado de alguien extraño. Y entonces…

- Ya, tú te ofreciste, ttebayo…

- No, Oka-chan me ofreció… más bien me obligó… - dijo Kiba haciendo un puchero.

- Lo que me sorprende es que Kurenai haya aceptado… Caray si apenas puedes cuidar de ti…- masculló Shino.

- No será lo mismo con un mocoso aquí. - rezongó Suigetsu.

- Suzuki no dará problemas… ¿Ne, Suzu? – habló Shikamaru en ese momento.

- Haaai….- afirmó el pequeño.

Todos miraron ligeramente incrédulos que el niño cumpliera su palabra. De un momento a otro sus ojitos se desviaron hacia Sasuke.

- ¡Malo-chan!…

- ¡SHH! ¡Suzu-kun! – le calló el castaño. – Niños, dicen cada cosa…- sonrió mientras miraba la cara nada amable de Sasuke.

- ¿Malo-chan? – preguntó Suigetsu al pequeño.

- Sí, el Malo al que Kiba-ni-chan y yo lanzamos shurikens.- respondió Suzuki lanzándole armas imaginarios a Sasuke. El Uchiha le miró con ojos entrecerrados, Suzuki aumentó la carga de lanzamientos. Todos frenaron en seco sus ganas de carcajearse cuando Sasuke les dirigió miradas de completo odio (más aún para Kiba)

- E-Era cuando te detestaba…

- ¿Entonces también odiabas a Neji-ni-chan?…- los ojitos del niño miraron a Kiba. El Inuzuka puso cara de susto al ver ahora, los ojos fríos de Neji posarse en su persona. Se estaba echando encima a dos animales ponzoñosos.

- No me digas,…- dijo Naruto malicioso.- Neji también fue Malo-chan…

- No, Naruto-ni-chan…- Suzuki meneaba su cabeza mirando al rubio con cierta impaciencia.- Neji-ni-chan era Ogro-sama.

Las carcajadas de Choji, Naruto y Suigetsu se escucharon por todo el edificio. Shino y Shikamaru parecían contenerse con esfuerzo. Hasta Sai sonreía. Los únicos que no se unían al ambiente divertido eran Malo-chan y Ogro-sama.

* * *

Con regresar a la tarea de tomar su té, Gaara intentaba reunir paciencia; mientras en frente a Hanabi, las carcajadas de Kankuro apenas terminaban pausadamente. El castaño suspiró cansado.

- Espero ya estés satisfecho, Kankuro…- dijo con cierta aspereza Gaara.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Gaara! No hay razón para molestarse…- dijo Hanabi mediando entre ellos. - ¿Y bien cuando se marchan a Konoha? – preguntó, más bien exigió.

- Les estábamos esperando…- la voz de Gaara volvía a ser calma.

- ¡Así es Hanabi!… ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar? – dijo Kankuro algo enfadado.

- ¡Tu Feudal se mostraba necio a dejarnos ir! – contestó ella para luego servirse una copa de licor. Unos ojos verdes le vieron con reproche. – Sólo será esta y ya Gaara, lo prometo.

- ¿Y por qué no quería dejarles marchar? – preguntó Gaara mirando a Hanabi quien fruncía ligeramente la cara después de beber el licorcillo.

- ¡Kuso qué bueno está!...- dijo mirando el liquido rosa.- Al parecer quería pactar más que políticas de cooperación con nosotros… Sus rodeos tiraban más por un tratado de unión de Clanes que otra cosa.

- ¿Unión de Clanes?

- Pedía que mi padre contemplara la idea de un matrimonio concertado para su hijo…- dijo con indignación.- Un tipo de pelo rojizo, lo cierto es que no estaría tan mal si no fuera por su cara de idiota… ¡Gee!

Kankuro comenzó a reírse al ver a Hanabi. La hija menor de Hiashi era muy diferente a Hinata. Gaara escuchaba, mostrando un ligero asomo de asombro en sus facciones.

- Así que más te valdría cuando llegues a Konoha entrar en acción con Hinata-chan. – volvió Hanabi al ataque.- Recuerda que ese bobo hijo del Feudal se te puede adelantar…

- Dudo que Hinata aceptara algo así.- respondió Gaara muy seguro. Kankuro enarcó una ceja. Hanabi sonrió.

El Kazekage tenía muy presente las palabras de Hinata en aquella carta:_ "Lo que siento, es algo tan fuerte y cierto que creo que él es el indicado". "Al principio el estar con él, era algo que me resultaba difícil ya que su carácter no es el más asequible, pero si se lo propone puede ser el más suave. Ha tenido muchos detalles que me han agradado. Nuestra relación comenzó de la forma menos esperada, pero por eso es que es especial. Sé que lo quiero." _El pelirrojo deseaba preguntar a Hanabi si su hermana mantenía un contacto particular con alguien pero no se le ocurría cómo hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué hay sobre ti, Hanabi? También eres heredera… Hiashi podría casarte en un arranque de vejez.- dijo Kankuro. De nuevo el castaño se ganó una mirada ceñuda de Gaara.

- Baka, yo tengo a mi Kiba-kun…

- ¡Qué! Vamos Hanabi, ¿Con esa cosa te quedarás?...- dijo Kankuro incrédulo.- Por cierto que Inuzuka es un idiota…

- ¡Oe, oe! Nada de ofender a mi cachorrito…

- Pero si lo odiabas…

- Bueno, uno puede cometer sus errores… Además Kiba me adora, y besa tan bien… - guiño el ojo divertida.- Y aun siendo idiota, lo quiero…

Gaara meneó la cabeza. Kankuro se carcajeó. El marionetista compadecía al Inuzuka por la fiera que se había echado encima. Luego de burlarse un poco de Hanabi y su antigua aversión a Kiba, Gaara preguntó por Naruto, derivando la conversación con Sasuke.

- ¿Sasuke se ha adaptado a Konoha? - quiso saber el pelirrojo.

- Verás Gaara, creo que la pregunta más bien sería si Konoha se ha adaptado a Sasuke… Pero pues, no ha armado ningún problema. Así que pienso, que sí, se ha adaptado. Según Nee-san, el sujeto ha cambiado. Al parecer a Hinata le cae bien, pero ya sabes, a ella le cae bien todo mundo.

- ¿Hinata convive con Sasuke? – preguntó Kankuro algo descolocado.

- Creo que sí. De hecho ha sido su única compañera de misión. Han tenido dos. Tal vez hicieron buenas migas… ¿Cómo? No sé. Después de hacer pareja con Nee-san, lo regresaron con su antiguo equipo. ¡Hey!... Ahora que recuerdo también estuvo con Nara, ¡su cuñado!- sonrió traviesa al ver la mala cara de Kankuro.- Creo ella y Sasuke se llevan bien, hasta ha estado en territorios Uchiha. – frente a Hanabi, Gaara escuchaba atento. De pronto el semblante de Hanabi se tornó algo duro. - Pero aunque Nee-san diga que él es diferente a mí en realidad no me lo parece. Siendo sincera, no me da mucha confianza…

- Yo dudo que alguien como Uchiha cambie…

- Pienso igual también…- acordó la chica con Kankuro.

- Yo cambié.- dijo Gaara tan serio como siempre.

- Sí Gaara, pero tú…

- Yo no era mejor que él… -cortó el pelirrojo a su hermano. - ¿Por qué Sasuke no podría cambiar? Aun siendo un Uchiha, es una persona que merece otra oportunidad…

- Humph… No lo sé, Gaara…- dijo ella encogiendo los hombros.- Aunque después de todo, lo que suceda con "ese" no es algo que interese a ninguno de los Hyuuga...- resolvió Hanabi, zanjando con eso el asunto de Sasuke Uchiha.

Kankuro miró de reojo a su hermano. Gaara parecía no muy de acuerdo con el juicio de Hanabi.

* * *

De nuevo el escándalo reinaba en el pequeño hogar de Sai. En sus esquinas respectivas, la misma pregunta pasaba por las mentes de Neji y Sasuke: ¿Qué hacían en esa reunión de idiotas? El cómo había llegado Neji allí era cosa de Tenten, que pensando que necesitaba relajarse le había convencido de asistir. Sobre el refunfuñado Sasuke, su presencia se debía a Hinata (luego de una segunda visita le había pedido que familiarizara más con los chicos).

Con cerveza en mano, Naruto, Kiba, Choji y Suigetsu miraban molestos a Sai. Un "Mendokusai" era soltado por lo bajo por Shikamaru.

- Sumimase, nunca he creído necesario tener uno…- confesó Sai muy serenamente.

- ¡A quién en su sano juicio no le es necesario un HORNO DE MICROONDAS, ttebayo!

- Hasta Sasuke tiene uno...- señaló Suigetsu.

- ¡Ahora como vamos a comer esto!- rezongó Kiba

- Son casi las nueve y no he probado nada, ¡Muero de hambre!…- un Choji quejoso miraba a Kiba.

Todos miraban con gesto ausente las rosetas, los ramen y las pizzas congeladas. Suzuki sonreía entretenido dibujando garabatos en un papel.

No quedándoles más remedio, todos se dedicaron a picar, con malas caras, el tazón de ensalada que había llevado Shino. Luego la inteligencia de Shikamaru apareció ideando algo: Alguien debía crear clones de sombra e ir a la casa más cercana para preparar la comida. Todos se mostraron de acuerdo aunque, eso sí, nadie parecía querer ir de buena gana. Lo único que se le ocurrió a Shikamaru fue decidirlo por un antiguo y justo método.

Neji y Sasuke se negaron a participar. Todos les amenazaron diciendo que no les dejarían probar nada. A ninguno de los dos pareció importarle.

- ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! – comenzaron. Minutos después el papel de Naruto era cortado por la tijera de Suigetsu, así que no quedándole más remedio, cinco clones del rubio corrieron hasta su propia casa, usaron el horno y regresaron con las cosas recién salidas.

Al fin podrían comer algo "decente", se dijeron haciendo a un lado la ensalada de Shino, a la cual la mayoría dirigía ahora miradas desdeñosas. Aunque no por mucho, ya que teniendo en consideración que Kiba, Naruto, Suigetsu y Choji eran de las personas que más comían probablemente en todo Konoha, la comida no duro mucho y tuvieron que volver a picar la ensalada.

Entre quejas y regañinas siguieron comiéndola hasta terminarla para luego, comenzar a hablar sobre sus antiguas aventuras en la Academia cuando eran Gennins. Recordaron sus antiguas competencias: la de "Más comida en un minuto" que era obviamente la especialidad de Choji (treinta bolsitas de papitas, y seguía invicto); la de "Eructos más largos" que siempre era dominada por Kiba (hasta podía cantar y hacer dueto con los sonidos de su axila); el amo de la "Distancia en escupitajos" era Naruto (aunque se había cancelado posteriormente luego de que una vez –sin querer– le habían dado a la cabeza de Sandaime); el máster en "Vencidas" era para Shino (quien, sin que los otros nunca supieran, les extraía chakra con sus bichos que dominaba desde pequeño) y el amo del reto de "No moverse" desde siempre era Shikamaru (que podía quedarse inmóvil por horas en el mismo lugar)

- Y tú, Sasuke… ¿figurabas en algo? – quiso saber Suigetsu.

- Era el guapo del salón…- se mofó Choji.

- No participaba nunca en cosas de machos,… - criticó Kiba.- ¡Ah sí!… Sasuke sí figuró en algo… aunque no fue cosa de Machos precisamente… fue quien nos ganó a todos en lo del primer beso…

- ¡Cierto! Karin me lo dijo…- Suigetsu miraba divertido a Naruto y Sasuke. Todos empezaron a mirar con burla al par de amigos. Luego a soltar risillas.

- Aún parece que veo sus caras… - Shino asentía divertido.- Ino y Sakura casi te matan, Naruto…

- ¡Shino-Teme!

- Así que no sólo era un rumor que corría en la Academia…- murmuró Neji mientras observaba socarrón a Sasuke.

- Cállate, Hyuuga…

- ¿Y qué tal, Sasuke? ¿Te gustó como te besó Naruto?...- seguía preguntando entre risas el de la niebla. A un lado de él, Naruto apretaba los puños. Sus ganas de asestar un par de golpes a Suigetsu hacían que le picaran las manos. Pronto las quejas y la pelea de parte del rubio y el peliblanco comenzaba.

- ¿Los niños pueden besar a otros niños? – indagó Suzuki que llegaba en ese momento junto a Shikamaru. Todos callaron repentinamente. Los nueve Machos se miraban sin saber qué hacer.

- Pues…

- Yo creo que…

- Eh…, yo… Shino-ni-chan te dirá…- dijo Kiba. Los ojos cafés de Suzuki se posaron en el de lentes.- Vamos Shino, Suzu te espera…- El ceño de Shino se arrugó ligeramente.

- Pues,… no veo por qué no podrías… Las muestras de cariño no deben reservarse a cierto género.- todos miraron asustados a Shino. El Aburame apretó los labios al ver que la mayoría de los shinobis tomaban distancia de él. - Pero de preferencia mejor demuestra tu camaradería con un apretón de manos o una palmada. – Suzuki asintió en acuerdo. Todos suspiraron aliviados acercándose a Shino de nuevo.

- O con una buena pelea…- dijo Kiba, asestándole pequeños golpecillos al niño que los devolvía divertido. Shino meneó la cabeza con reprobación.

- Regresando a su Bad Romance.- siguió Suigetsu. - Ya sólo falta que me entere que también tuvieron su buen revolcón…

- ¡Teme! –antes de que Naruto le pescara, el de la niebla se hizo líquido escabulléndose.

- Suigetsu…- sonó glacial la voz de Sasuke.

Suzuki parpadeó desconcertado hacia Naruto y Sasuke.

- Shikamaru-ni-chan, Kiba-ni-chan… ¿Qué es un "Buen revolcón"? –indagó de nuevo a sus mayores.

Kiba y Shikamaru pusieron los ojos como platos, Choji atravesó con la mirada a Suigetsu. Naruto sonrió divertido. Kiba se apresuró a tapar los oídos al niño, luego miró a Suigetsu y le dedicó ciertas frases, que sonrojarían a un tabernero, para después dejar libres de nuevo los oídos del pequeño.

- Nada de palabras… difíciles de explicar a partir de ahora, ¿Está bien?, Verás Suzu-kun, un Buen revolcón es… pues es… él te dirá. Anda, Neji… - dijo empujando a Neji un pasito adelante.

Neji lo asesinó con la mirada para de inmediato ganar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas paliduchas al ver que Suzuki lo miraba atento. El resto de los shinobis se apretaban los labios para no reír, hasta Sasuke parecía encontrar divertida la situación.

- Eso… es, pues… - se aclaró la garganta.- U-Una buena práctica de entrenamiento…- dijo e intentó mostrar su seriedad característica. Naruto resopló divertido.

- No, Neji, creo que el pequeño se refiere al hecho de que se tenga sex-…- Sai no continuó, la mano de Shikamaru voló a la boca del ex raíz.

- Shikamaru-ni-chan… ¿Tú tienes buenos revolcones con Choji-ni-chan? – el Akimichi escupió un poco la cerveza que bebía y el rubor de Neji aumentó considerablemente al ser atravesado por los ojos desesperados del Nara.

- Yo… Choji y yo no tenemos ese tipo de prácticas juntos…- se zafó el Nara.

- ¿Y tú, Neji-ni-chan, tienes buenos revolcones con Tenten-ne-chan?...- dijo interesado el pequeño, esta vez el que botó cerveza fue Suigetsu.

- Sí, dinos que tal tus revolcones con Tenten-ne-chan, ttebayo.- Naruto no aguantando más resopló para luego estallar en risas junto con Kiba y Suigetsu. Hasta Shikamaru con Shino parecían querer reír. Sasuke permanecía mirando burlón a Neji.

- Naruto…- dijo Neji con su tono glacial.

- Oye, Suzu, ¿por qué no vuelves a dibujar algo más? – dijo Shikamaru tratando de distraerlo y llevándolo de nuevo a la mesa.

- Debo irme,… - rompió Shino el ambiente de pronto.

- Oye amigo, Es nuestra noche de Machos,…- empezó Kiba.

"De idiotas, más bien" oyeron decir a Sasuke, Neji torció una muequilla, estaba de acuerdo con el Uchiha pero ni muerto lo haría saber. Aún así, todos les miraron de malas pulgas.

- No es una noche cualquiera… las cosas comienzan a ponerse bien y ya te vas… - se quejó Kiba.

- Te dije que no estaría mucho tiempo… Tengo algo importante que ver…

- ¿Ese "Algo" usa gafas, tiene pelo rubio y trabaja como decodificadora?… - insinuó Kiba.

- ¿Estás saliendo de nuevo con Shiho? – dijo Shikamaru que regraba. Shino asintió sereno.

- ¿Hey Shino, y qué tal? Ya has pasado del nivel tres o sigue dándote nones Shiho…- le sonrió de manera burlona Naruto.

- Eso no te importa Naruto…- contestó el otro ajustándose los lentes y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Kiba, quien era seguramente el que había dicho a Naruto.

- ¿Nivel? – indagó Suigetsu mirando algo desconcertado al resto. Al fondo y sentado en la mesa Suzuki ponía empeño en su dibujo.

Kiba se apresuró a poner al tanto al de la niebla, hasta Sasuke escuchaba (eso sí, muy discretamente). La cuestión de los niveles entre los shinobis era el rango de acercamiento que mantenían con sus parejas en cuestión. Una grandiosa idea de Kiba, según palabras de él mismo. El nivel uno correspondía al decente entrelazamiento de manos e intercambio de sonrisas; el nivel dos era para los besos inocentes de mejillas o labios, pero hasta allí, ya que los besos candentes (como les llamaba Kiba a los que implicaban lengua y más lengua) les otorgaba alcanzar el nivel tres. Las caricias corporales más íntimas aunadas con besos del nivel tres, conformaban el nivel cuatro.

- Y el nivel cinco, pues creo que no es necesario mucha explicación para deducirlo…- finalizó Kiba enarcando con picardía una ceja. Neji asesinaba con la mirada a Sasuke y Kiba, pensando en que esos idiotas no pasarían del nivel dos con sus primas mientras él estuviera con vida.

- Bueno en realidad no importa a qué nivel llegues en una relación, lo que interesa es que tu chica está contigo…- dijo Shikamaru aproximándose a la ventana para fumar un cigarrillo, Sasuke miró con atención al Nara. Al fin alguien decía algo coherente.

- Claro… a menos que hayas llegado desde un principio al cinco…- murmuró Choji. Los ojos de Sasuke se desplazaron al joven rollizo.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo Suigetsu.

- ¿Es obvio no? Algo que comienza desde el cinco no tiene futuro… es calentón del momento. Como dicen por ahí: Dura lo que te dura, "dura"…- dijo Kiba entre risillas, el resto también rió, a excepción de Shino, Sasuke y Neji.

- Eres tan elegante, Kiba…- dijo Shino. Neji pensó que era un idiota y que decididamente tenía que alejar a ese pervertido calenturiento de Hanabi.

A pesar de lo que dijera Kiba, Sasuke creía que lo suyo con Hinata era la excepción de esa regla. Lo de ellos no era pasajero.

- Así que el último nivel es Sexo…- determinó Suigetsu.

- ¡SEXO! ¡SEXO! ¡SEXO!...- Las caras azoradas de todos los Machos regresaron al ver al alegre Suzuki gritando a todo pulmón la palabra "difícil" de explicar.

- Gomene, me olvidé que el enano estaba aquí… - se disculpó Suigetsu.

Neji se apresuró a tapar la boca de Suzuki, quien no siendo notado había llegado hasta ellos con su dibujo. Luego la destapó.

- ¡SEXO! ¡SEXO!...- siguió pero calló de repente. - ¿Qué es "Sexo", Kiba-ni-chan? – murmuró Suzuki contrariado. Kiba pareció tragarse la lengua.

- Su-Suigetsu no dijo "Sexo", Suzuki-kun…- comenzó Choji. - Él dijo… dijo… ¡Shikamaru!…- rogó el Akimichi.

- Dijo "Sexto", - soltó como último recurso el Nara. – Por-Porque íbamos en el nivel cinco que también se llama quinto – le hacía una demostración con sus dedos.- Y por lo consiguiente ahora va el seis que también se llama sexto… ¿Ves? Es "SEXTO" no "sexo"…

- Ahhhh…- pareció aceptar el pequeño, todos recuperaron el color. Sai lo condujo de nuevo hacia la mesa y le hizo otro dibujo para que lo coloreara.

- Acabaremos encerrados por corrupción a menores…- suspiró apesadumbrado Choji.

- ¡Kuso! ¡Nada de palabras que no se puedan explicar!…- insistió Kiba a los presentes. Con gestos hartos asintieron de nuevo.

- Por lo menos cuando Shino pase al último nivel creo que le irá mejor que a ti con Sakura-chan…- se burló Suigetsu.

- ¡Baka cállate, ttebayo!

- ¿Ya llegaste a nivel cinco con Sakura?- se impactó Kiba, hasta Shikamaru abrió los ojos.

- ¿Pero cómo?- indagó Choji. Neji pareció interesado en el chisme. Sasuke se preguntó de nuevo que diablos hacía allí en esa reunión de viejas de lavadero. Aunque también se sentía aliviado por haber amenazado de muerte a Suigetsu si decía algo referente su nivel cinco con Hinata.

- Sólo diré que ahora Tú y Shino son los últimos en el tema, ttebayo... – declaró presuntuoso.

- En realidad tú eras el único que faltaba, Naruto…- le hizo saber Choji.

- ¡Nani!... Entonces… ¿Tú?

- Baka, yo fui de los primeros, hace tres años en el País del Arroz…

- ¿Y tú, Shino? – insistió mirando al Aburame. Shino se limitó a acomodarse las gafas, el rubio pareció de pronto deprimido. - ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía eso, ttebayo?

- No tengo porque contar mis intimidades a unos chismosos como ustedes…- declaró Shino.- Tú y yo debemos hablar Kiba.- amenazó a su compañero para irse después.

- ¡Tsk! – soltó Kiba.

- ¿Qué hay de ti Neji? – preguntó Naruto resistiéndose a la idea.

- Entiéndelo eres él último….- fue la contestación de Neji.

- Y espero que hayan sabido por los menos cómo era el manejo adecuado de un preservativo, no como otro amigo de por ahí…- dijo entre risillas el de la niebla señalando (sin que lo viera) a Naruto. Todos miraron contrariados al rubio, que enrojeció hasta las raíces de su amarilla cabellera.

- ¡Suigetsu maldito!... Además… fue un pequeño accidente, ttebayo…

- Un accidente de dos veces...- siguió el de la niebla. Kiba escupió parte de su cerveza.

- ¡Se te rompió dos veces!… -exclamó Kiba.

- Eres un idiota, Naruto…- murmuró Sasuke medio riéndose. Hasta Neji amagaba una sonrisa.

- Fueron los malditos nervios, y estás jodidas uñas, ttebayo…

- Baka, un condón no-

- ¿Condón? – dijo una vocecita infantil interrumpiendo a Kiba. Todos quedaron de nuevo perplejos ante la mirada expectante del niño.

- Es un "trajecito" con el que vistes a tu "amiguito" cuando quieran irse de fiesta…- dijo Sai muy serio. Todos parecieron de pronto estatuas de hielo.

- ¿Cuál amiguito, Sai-ni-chan? Yo tengo dos… - el ex raíz se mostró sorprendido. Sai se preguntó si ese niño no sería uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru. – Uno es Hiro-chan y el otro Take-chan. - terminó de contar con sus deditos, Sai sonrió.

- No, no me refiero a esos amiguitos, te hablo de tu P-

- ¡ ¡SAI! !- se oyó el grito grupal. Sai les miró pero aún así continuó:

- Aunque también he oído que le dicen Ver-

Un golpe resonó. A continuación Sai se derrumbaba inconsciente sobre el piso. Suzuki veía a Malo-chan con extrañeza.

- Me parece que es de mala educación desmayar al anfitrión, baka…- dijo Kiba.

- O era eso o que siguiera diciendo tonterías…- rezongó Sasuke. - Además traía una cuenta pendiente con él…- murmuró recordando la vez que los había interrumpido en el archivo con Hinata.

Todos los shinobis acordaron nunca dejar al pequeño en compañía de Sai. Suzuki mientras tanto insistía en que le presentaran a ese amiguito con el que se iría de fiesta.

- Verás Suzuki… - empezó el Nara colorado como el resto de sus compañeros. - El… el amiguito del que hablaba Sai… pues no te preocupes, ya hablaremos de "él" cuando seas más grande… cuando tengas unos quince o dieciséis años…

- O catorce…- dijo Kiba. Shikamaru y Choji le dedicaron miradas de reprobación. - ¿Qué? Yo soy un chico muy solicitado… desde muy joven…

- Kiba, cállate…- le aconsejó el Nara.

- Lo que les falta, que hagan a este niño un monstruo subnormal igual que ustedes…- masculló Sasuke.

- ¡Malo-chan, Yo no quiero ser un "mostro submarino"! - soltó el pequeño comenzando a sollozar. Sasuke amagó una mueca.

- Malo-chan, está jugando…- dijo Naruto al ver a Sasuke.- ¿Verdad que estas bromeando Malo-chan? - el de pelo negro apretó los labios.

.-.-0-.-.

Después de un buen rato, al fin Suzuki parecía rendido. Sus bostezos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar. Kiba lo llevó en brazos a una habitación para dejarlo dormir allí en lo que terminaba su reunión de machos. En ese mismo instante Sai despertaba, la excusa de todos para su desmayo era que había tomado demasiado sin comer.

De pronto Suigetsu soltó una pregunta de millón.

- Y a todo esto, Neji, ¿A quién prefieres en la familia a Sasuke o a Kiba?

- La Peste… - respondió el genio del Byakugan.

- Sí, se nota que hay aprecio para ustedes…- rió Suigetsu mirando a los implicados.

- Por cierto, Teme… ¿A qué nivel has llegado con Hinata?... Porque Kiba ha llegado al cuatro con Hanabi, ¿no Kiba?

Kiba regó su cerveza empapando a Choji. El Inuzuka de pronto imagino su hermoso rostro lleno de golpes del Juken, así que después de disculparse con el rollizo, se apresuró a desmentir a Naruto (que en realidad no mentía) pero necesitaba estar de buenas migas con Neji para entrar con algo de confianza al círculo de los Hyuuga cuando se atreviera a hablarle formalmente a Hiashi sobre Hanabi.

- Eso no te interesa, Naruto. ¡Tsk! Eres un idiota,… - le dijo el de pelo negro.

- Porque con Gaara fue tres, casi cuatro…- murmuró el de la niebla. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.- Eso me dijo Naruto…- la mirada de Sasuke se dirigió con furia al rubio.

- Eso me dijo Kiba.- confesó el otro.

- Eso oí por ahí… - le hizo saber Kiba.- Pero no se puede comparar a Gaara con Sasuke,... – continuó Kiba, quien al notar que Neji miraba con buenos ojos que él también detestara a Sasuke, se iba a dedicar a molestarlo hasta el último respiro que le quedara de vida.- Es evidente que Hinata nota en donde se siente con más confianza…

- Hai, además de que Gaara es un Kage, y pues tú Teme, francamente, ttebayo…- dijo encogiéndose y moviendo la cabeza.

- No importa lo que digan, Hinata no llegó a esas instancias con ese subnormal, bola de Idiotas...

- Ya, ya, no te pongas en ese estado de celos que te ves más malo, Malo-chan…- intervino Suigetsu bromista.

- Y espero que tú tampoco intentes más instancias, Uchiha… - dijo Neji. - A menos que vayas en serio… - el ausente duelo de miradas se hizo presente. Los presentes se empinaron sus botellas de cerveza esperando que siguiera el combate. - Si vas en serio… tal vez podría reconsiderar el hecho de que…

- Voy en serio, Neji… - El semblante de Sasuke se tornó serio, demasiado. Neji entrecerró la mirada. - Tanto, que sin importar que tenga que pasar, si Hinata lo quiere… cambiará su apellido por el mío.

Todos escupieron sus bebidas. Neji enarcó una ceja.

- Me parece que Malo-chan está enamorado hasta las chanclas… - bromeó Suigetsu. Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a su amigo de pelo blanco.

- Será divertido ver cómo te las arreglas con las dos Ramas en tu contra, Sasuke… - dijo el de ojos perlados.

- Lo más seguro es que Hiashi te pida que mejor busques tu muerte natural…- se burló Kiba.

- ¿Hiashi? – repitió ofendido Neji. Kiba sonrió forzado. - No sé por qué tú te sientes tan confiado, Kiba… - murmuró desdeñoso. Sasuke sonrió socarrón al ver el semblante de Kiba quien ya creía tener un poco el favor de Neji.

- No importa contra quien sea, Hina y yo terminaremos juntos… - afirmó el Uchiha con seguridad. Todos le miraron algo escépticos.

- Cursi - susurraron burlones Suigetsu y Naruto.

Dos ¡Zaz! Se oyeron y segundos después ambos se tallaban la cabeza. Sasuke les había dado sendos coscorrones. Todos se rieron, menos Neji, quien parecía relajado. Tal vez, sólo un poco y muy en el fondo, Sasuke Uchiha comenzaba a agradarle.

_Continuara..._

* * *

¡Hey! ¡Cariños he vuelto!

Créanlo gente, tuve unos días sumamente difíciles, yo y mucha gente que conozco y amo. La naturaleza puede ser bastante ruda a veces óò. Afortunadamente mi lindo puerto Jarocho se va levantando poco a poco. ¡Diablos ese Karl sí que estuvo pesado!

-Contestaciones a reviews:

**Princesshina**: ¡Hi! Sobre la dedicatoria, no fue nada. Me alegro que te gustara ^^. Pues Princess, mi intelecto no creo que sea muy bueno así que espero no haberte decepcionado con este cap. Lo cierto era que los chicos también merecían su reunioncilla, aunque Malo y Ogro no parecieron disfrutar mucho. XD Sobre Gaara, pues ya viste que lo pusieron a sudar Kankuro y Hanabi, ahora veamos como le va cuando Malo-chan lo encuentre en Konoha. Muchos saludos, cuidate linda.;D

**Temari-125**: ¡Temari-125-chan! ¡Holash! Ya viste que Hanabi se divirtió molestando a Gaara, veamos como le va a Sasuke ahora que la Hyuuga menor se entere quien es el verdadero amor de su Nee-chan xD. Aunque según parece Sasuke no es muy de su agrado, se me hace que hará de las suyas con él...Óo. Y veremos ya casi que pasará en el festejo O.O, espero leerte de nuevo. Muchos saludos, Tema-chan y gracias mil por leer y ser tan linda, me suben un monton las pilas rr como los tuyos. ¡Ciao, bella!

**Ceres Dark**: ¡Ceres-chan querida! Fui muy feliz de leer que te pareció entretenida la pelea,^/ /^, En este cap pues ya Gaara mas o menos sabe quien es la "persona especial" que menciona Hinata en su carta. Ahora que Gaara se cuide cuando llegue a Konoha, porque Malo-chan no esta muy contento con su llegada. ¡Trina de enfado! Y Sí, Ceres-chan, ¡necesito tu apoyo para los finales felices de esos fics! Gracias por seguir el SC, y por leer el otro que recién inicié. Eres la Onda ^^. Besos y nos leemos prontito.

**Adimtzgza**: ¡Adi, cariño! Juro que en estos días me hare una piña loca de esas, llena de chucherías ¡Y seré muy feliz!*_* Pues este cap, pensé en los chicos y me dije : Los machos merecen un time, aunque ya viste que son tan zopencos que no les resulto muy bueno, ah pero eso sí, de que se divirtieron se divirtieron xD

A ver si en estos días te veo en msn, he estado un buen sin internet por el mugre huracán. Un beso enorme linda, y mil gracias por seguir leyendo estas locuras xD. ¡Ciao!

**Daniela**: ¡Hey, Dani-chan! ¡Cómo estás! Me hizo mucha gracia tu rr. Es más esa partecita que mencionas (la de Sasuke amenazando a Satoshi) fue de mis líneas favoritas (esa palabra del final, yo la uso mucho cuando me enojo xP) Como te diste cuenta los chicos quisieron tener su rato de Machos pero no contaban con que Suzuki cayera a la reunión(esa Kurenai como puede dejar a su hijo con alguien como Kiba UU) Sobre la duración de SC pues de hecho ya esta llegando a su parte final. Le quedan pocos caps. Muchas gracias Dani por leer y decir que lo seguirás, me haces sentirme muy halagada ^^ Besos también para ti, Bye!

**Jasmin**: ¡Jasmin-chan! Mucho gusto. ¿En serio tienes tiempo de leer SC?. Recuerdo rr dejados con el mismo nombre, ¿Eres tú? Sí es así, muchas gracias por tener la paciencia de seguir leyendo y no cansarte de esto. Pues la historia de este par ahí va. Sasuke hará ciertas cosas para dejar en claro que sus intenciones con Hinata son serias y bastante, aunque ese Sasuke y su forma de proceder a veces deja mucho que desear, ya verás lo que hace. Pobre Hinata UU. Por algo Hiashi no lo puede ver ni en pintura UU. Espero nos leamos prontito, te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de comentar, y mil gracias por ese "animoooo" ¡Sí lo sentí! (qe mira que con lo del huracán me hizo falta)^^ ¡Ciao!

**Lilamedusa:** Por medio de la presente Mizuno Gina, realiza una amenaza seria sobre Lilamedusa. ¡Lila infeliz si no veo conti de YE antes de Octubre, Juro que te saturo el mail de correos! Advertida estás… ¡Por qué eres tan mala conmigo que te adoro! ¡Por qué! T^T Pues, SC como ya te dije le falta muy poco, asi que no es por nada pero le estoy poniendo ganitas para acabarla (o eso intentaba pero la naturaleza no me deja). Sobre el cap, ¿Por qué los niños nos hacen sentir unos idiotas con las inocentes preguntas que a veces hacen? xD Echale ganas a la schoool Lils ( y aYE, too). Nos leemos prontito… HuHuHu ¡Besos cariño!

**Hyacint Lovegood: **¡Hi! Antes que todo, muy lindo nombre, Hyacint. Gracias por tu rr. La pelea creo que fue lo que más me ha costado de todo el fic. Sobre este cap, ya leiste el desastre que pueden ser los chicos en sus reuniones (y chismosos también) xD, y ese Sai sin un horno y con sus explicaciones ¡sólo a él se le ocurre hacerle esos a los Machos! Ni tan Machos, ya ves que con las preguntas de Suzu todos se ponían a sufrir. Lo bueno fue que Malo y Ogro parece se llevaran mejor XD, Mil gracias por leer, y por escribirme. Un saludo enorme. ¡Ciao!

**Kanako**: ¿Lemon en cada capi? XD ¡Pobres chicos! Pero tienes razón, ya le hace falta algo de acción a los muchachos, hay que esperar a que Hinata se recupere un poco y luego… ;D ¿Te gustó la reunión de Machos? ¿Verdad que esta mucho mejor la de las chicas? Y es que hay que aceptarlo los hombres son un desastre solos en cuestiones de pero que tal como se divirtieron con las preguntas de Suzuki, bueno también sufrieron un poquito XD. Te mando un beso, gracias por leer y dejar tu rr que me divierte. XD nos leemos prontito ¡Ciao!

**Lucy: **¡Lucy-chan! El sr. Ogro-sama si es un pelín sobreprotector pero sólo porque quiere lo mejor para su prima, y porque cree que Malo-chan no la merece. UU. Espero este cap te haya gustado. Los chicos tuvieron su noche de Machos, aunque con Suzuki al parecer no se soltaron el pelo como hubieran querido. Eso, sí los hizo sudar más que en las misiones rango A con sus preguntas xD. Muchas gracias por leer y por tomarte la molestia de dejar tu opinión. ¡me pone muy contenta! ^^ nos leemos pronto. Saludos enormes ¡Bye!

**Cris . neji:** ¡Cris-kun! ¡Un beso y un abrazo al más pequeño de mis lectores que cumple años^^! Espero este cap te haya gustado, los chicos tuvieron su reunión pero no les salió tan de Machos como quisieron y es que con Suzuki presente tuvieron que casi casi hablar en clave para no pervertir al pequeño (eso debería hacer yo contigo UU). Así que te quedaste sin internet, eso me pasó justo hace unos días y me sentí fuera del mundo, es tan desgastante T.T. Nos leemos prontito, se te quiere pequeño (y no andes buscando pasar del nivel dos, o.k XD) ¡Besos, Ciao!

Sin más me voy. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracia por leer, por la paciencia y por hacerme tan feliz. ¡Ah! y si eres de México, ayuda al pueblo de Veracruz con donaciones.

¡Un beso, bye!


	28. Situaciones Desagradables

Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Las ocurrencias aquí escritas son mías. Mizuno Gina ama el SasuHina ^^y espero alguien aún lea esto. UU

* * *

Parados en la amplia estancia, tanto Karin como Suigetsu miraban con una mezcla de admiración y espasmo el sitio. El lugar abandonado y sombrío que habían conocido hacía poco ya nada tenía que ver con el que ahora contemplaban.

- ¿Qué? ¿Se quedarán ahí parados?- dijo Sasuke algo seco, sacando de su estupefacción al par que seguía plantado en la entrada.

Karin se acomodó las gafas oteando el espacio. No por algo el lugar había pertenecido el Clan más poderoso de Konoha. La magnificencia de la casa era abrumadora. Karin cerró la boca decidiendo que seguramente se veía más que tonta teniéndola abierta.

- ¡Wow! ¡Vaya sí todo luce diferente!…

La exclamación de Suigetsu se oyó claramente mientras empezaba a caminar aún aturdido por el lugar. Cuando había ayudado a Sasuke con las restauraciones, el espadachín le había dado poco o nada de atención al resto de la casa. Se había dedicado junto con el rubio a las zonas externas. Karin y Sakura habían sido las asignadas a las mejoras de los interiores. Porque Sasuke había dicho que muy seguramente Naruto y él, que eran unos brutos –palabras del Uchiha– no pondrían la misma delicadeza en los cuidados de las cosas que adentro se guardaban y que para Sasuke aún eran importantes.

Karin lo vio alejarse ensimismado con lo que le rodeaba dejándola ahí sola. Ese Suigetsu no tenía ni una pizca de consideración con ella. Como le habían dicho Ino y Temari, tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. "No hay nada como hacerles ver que no tienen nada seguro con uno para que reaccionen los muy lelos". La pelirroja frunció la boca y asintió segura de sí. Era hora de ver que tanto sentía Suigetsu por ella. Y lo que éste fuera capaz de hacer.

Suigetsu se adentró más en el caserón, encontrando un saloncito que mostraba una colección de armas y ciertos reconocimientos del Clan Uchiha. El lugar parecía un pequeño museo. Los ojos se le abrieron con emoción y recorrió ávido las armas cual niño entusiasmado con dulces; Suigetsu miraba con casi veneración una colección de kunais empotrados en el fondo de una caja de vidrio. Lucían bonitos y filosos, tal como le gustaban las cosas a él. Tal como Karin. Al pensar en ella se asomó por el pasillo para verla, ella caminaba en dirección contraria a la suya. ¡Al fin vivirían juntos de nuevo! Iba a alcanzarla cuando al dar un vistazo final al "museíto" algo lo detuvo. Suigetsu se maravilló a más no poder regresando al interior y olvidándose momentáneamente de Karin.

Sasuke soltaba un hondo suspiro mientras comenzaba a caminar dirigiéndose hacia un pasillo que conducía al fondo de la Mansión. De nuevo en casa, de nuevo Uchiha. Lejos de sentirse bien, se sintió ligeramente pesimista. Pero luego pensó en Hinata y no pudo evitar que sus labios mínimamente se jalaran. Pensar en ella siempre le hacía bien. La zona a donde sus pies le llevaron era una enorme habitación que daba miras al Jardín. La misma habitación que había compartido con Hinata hacía ya varios días. El optimismo se volvió más cercano cuando se imaginó a Hinata compartiendo más que sólo una habitación y un futón con él. Quería que ella fuera participe de todo lo suyo, de su vida por completo. Y es que Sasuke estaba seguro que con ella, el distrito Uchiha sí sería de nuevo un verdadero hogar y él un hombre feliz.

Suigetsu se preguntaba en ese momento si Sasuke no se enojaría si entrenaba con una bella, magnífica katana que acabada de ver y que descansaba sobre una base de terciopelo en una caja de madera tallada con raros kanjis. Ya hasta se imaginaba blandiéndola en el aire. Se vería muy cool. Seguro que Karin caería derretida.

Sasuke botó sus cosas a un lado de la puerta y deslizó las corredizas que estaban ubicadas al fondo, dejando que se colara el aire fresco. Llevaba dos días sin verla, según Shikamaru, Hinata sería dada de alta en la mañana. Alzó los ojos arriba, mirando el sol que casi se mostraba en perpendicular con la tierra. Estaba seguro ya era mediodía, así que eso indicaba que ella ya debía estar en el distrito Hyuuga.

- ¿Puedo dormir en cualquier habitación?- dijo Karin rompiendo los pensamiento de Sasuke y las fantasías de espadas y peleas de Suigetsu.

- Pueden dormir donde se les apetezca…- señaló en voz alta Sasuke.

El espadachín de la niebla se enderezó cuando escuchara el último comentario de su compañera pelirroja.

- Bien, escogeré una sólo para mí…- volvió a hablar Karin. En algún lugar de la casa, la cara de Suigetsu se tornaba confundida.

* * *

El sol otoñal que bañaba Konoha podría ser la excusa para el sonrojo que enmarcaba la cara de la futura líder de los Hyuuga. Pero lejos de ser el clima la causa del rubor era más bien una sensación de vergüenza la que le instaba a querer bajar la mirada. En el recorrido que hacía del hospital al distrito Hyuuga, acompañada de Sakura, Neji y unos hombres del Bouke, Hinata había notado hacia su persona muchas miradillas nada discretas acompañadas de ciertas murmuraciones. De pronto sintió una mano firme presionando su hombro, dándole ánimo. Hinata miró a Sakura sonriéndole.

- No prestes atención a la gente.- le dijo. La fuerza volvió a la Hyuuga.

A sus oídos, gracias a Ino y la misma Sakura, ya había llegado la noticia de que media Konoha hablaba sobre su "extraño" arribo al hospital. A partir de ese momento, miles de historias, sazonadas con sin fin de hechos fantasiosos sobre de su pelea con ese ninja de la nube, habían empezado a recorrer la villa. Pero el punto cumbre del chismorreo era el por qué había llegado en brazos de Sasuke Uchiha. Más aún, la imaginación de medio mundo volaba porque varios aldeanos, de visita o esperando turno en el nosocomio, habían visto al vengador, con algo muy similar a la desesperación, buscando por todo el lugar a la Hokage para que la atendiera.

Y Hinata que nunca hubo dado de que hablar, de pronto se hallaba en boca de media Aldea como estelar, sabría Kami, de qué clase de historias y claro, con Sasuke como co-protagonista.

- Pasados unos días se hartarán…- le musitó Haruno.

Hinata frunció el gesto con claro horror. ¡Unos días! Su padre volvía en un par de noches.

Hinata volvió a suspirar al ver un grupito de mujeres que con bolsas llenas de verduras se detenían para verles bien. A sus oídos llegaban las voces femeninas que hacían conjeturas: "Según se dice por allí… puede que tal vez haya algo entre ella, y tú sabes, aquel tipo Uchiha" La mirada helada de Neji se topó de lleno con el grupito femenino y todas desviaron la vista de ellos, claramente amedrentadas.

¡Kami-sama! Gimió Hinata. Si armaban historias a partir de ese gesto amable de Sasuke, qué se diría si se supiera lo que había acontecido en el restaurante de ramen. Cuáles sería las habladurías si supieran que había estado en su casa con él por dos noches y siendo mucho más que amables uno con el otro. Hinata cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza con pesar. Se había arriesgado bastante al hacer tal cosa. Ahora que lo pensaba había sido muy inmadura, ella misma podría haberse puesto en bandeja para más situaciones como ésta, poco agradables.

Sobre el suceso en Ichiraku no tenía, según Sakura, de que preocuparse. Naruto y Kiba habían hablado con Teuchi y Ayame y éstos había prometido toda la discreción de su parte. Aunque Hinata no estaba segura de poder volver a ver a los dueños después de la escena que había dado Sasuke. Ella aún se llenaba de rojo al recordar sus brazos rodeándole la cintura con su barbilla descansando sobre su hombro y la desfachatez de aquella pregunta hacia Neji: "¿Por qué crees que ella me defiende, Hyuuga?" El rojo volvía a su cara blanca. Y todo por hacer enojar a su primo. Neji tenía razón, Sasuke no debió haberse portado de esa manera.

- Bien, llegamos a casa, Hinata.- habló Neji sacándola de sus recuerdos.

Hinata soltó un suspiro cuando entraba a los territorios Hyuuga. A pesar de respirar contenta de volver a casa, ahora un matiz de preocupación tiñó sus ojos. Había pasado tres días en recuperación, tres grandes días que le significaban horas preciosas de tiempo perdido para la organización del festejo. No quería decepcionar a nadie, ni a su padre, ni a su hermana y mucho menos a los demás miembros del Clan si las cosas no salían como debieren. Debía trabajar mucho, dedicarse a la venidera celebración en cuerpo y alma. Su padre estaba a nada de volver a Konoha junto con los visitantes de la Arena. De pronto se sintió nerviosa al pensar en ver al Kazekage. Aún tenía que revelarle ese asunto a Sasuke.

Ingresó a los territorios principales del Clan y divididos en dos grupos, los miembros de las dos ramas le esperaban para darle la bienvenida y mostrarle además su beneplácito por su regreso.

- Bienvenida, Hinata-sama.- dijeron al unísono con tono respetuoso los hombres y las mujeres de ambos grupos, los niños se dedicaron a hacer marcadas reverencias a la líder que los conduciría dentro de poco.

Con una sonrisa y una solemne inclinación, Hinata agradeció la muestra de preocupación y amabilidad hacia ella.

- Bonito recibimiento.- le murmuró Sakura bastante sorprendida de la conducta de los Hyuuga.

- Hinata-sama lo merece.- susurró uno de los miembros de Bouke que les había acompañado.

Por todos era sabido que la futura líder Hyuuga no percibía de la misma forma, como las cabezas anteriores, eso de la división del clan en ramas. Y muchos apostaban que una vez que ella tomara posesión como líder, la división dejaría de existir. De hecho la mayoría del Bouke y una buena parte del Souke la apoyaban en sus ideas.

- Vamos, es hora de que pongas manos a la obra de nuevo.- dijo Sakura decidida volviendo a Hinata a la realidad.

- Hai.- dijo con un hilo de voz. La joven se imaginó que Sakura sería una muy buena sustituta de Shizune para azuzar a la Hokage a trabajar cuando ésta no quería.

Flanqueada por Sakura y parte de su escolta, Hinata se encaminó a los interiores de su Mansión.

- Estoy seguro que ese sujeto de la Nube está arrepintiéndose de haberse metido con ella.- dijo uno de los Bouke con tono orgulloso cuando Hinata ingresaba.

- Sí, fue alucinante como logró romper ese círculo de piedra.- cuchicheó otro.- Hubiera sido interesante ver cómo la partía desde adentro. ¿Qué técnica usaría?

- Idiotas, lo de verdad Interesante sería saber qué hacía Uchiha aquí antes buscándola…- inquirieron a espaldas de ellos.

El par anterior que hablaba se le quedó mirando fijamente a su otro compañero, otro miembro del Bouke que con gesto de suficiencia les veía. Los primeros recapitularon y parecieron de acuerdo; era cierto, Sasuke Uchiha había llegado con los modos más altaneros al distrito preguntando de una forma bastante exigente por ella.

- No les pareció de lo más extraño que ese sujeto del País Nano se dirigiera sólo al traidor Uchiha para decirle que debían buscarla y protegerla.- siguió el tercero.- Por qué precisamente a él y no a Neji-san que es un Hyuuga.- los otros dos escuchaban interesados.- Y además por qué Neji-san dejó que el renegado la llevara al hospital, por qué no fue él personalmente. Era su deber como encargado de protegerla, que fue lo que escuché le dejó encomendado hacer Hiashi-sama.

- ¿Por qué no me preguntas eso directamente a mí?

- ¡Ne-Neji-san! – sobresaltados los miembros del Bouke vieron al genio junto a ellos. Absortos en sacar conjeturas no se habían percatado de su arribo. Neji parecía mirarlos como si se tratara de sus peores enemigos.

- Tengo mis motivos. Es lo único que van a saber.-los otros boqueaban sin saber que decir. Luego Neji les miró con reproche.- Y ustedes se dicen miembros Hyuuga…

- G-Gomenasai, Neji-san.- dijeron los tres visiblemente avergonzados.

* * *

Karin, que salía de una de la tantas habitaciones, contrajo las cejas cuando miró que un pequeño flujo de agua de desplazaba con velocidad por el pasillo hasta parar enfrente de ella. Del fondo del piso de madera, Suigetsu dejaba su forma acuosa para volverse sólido.

- Cómo que "una SÓLO para mí". ¿Qué no dormiremos juntos?

- No. Tendremos habitaciones separadas.- remarcó la pelirroja ajustándose las gafas.

- ¡Qué!

- Lo que has oído…

- Pero Karin, hermosa, cosita…

- Nada, Suigetsu. He dicho que no dormiremos juntos y ya. O a ver, ¿Por qué motivo dormiría contigo en la misma habitación?- preguntó de pronto. A Suigetsu se le fue la mandíbula al piso al oírla.

- ¿Có-Cómo que por qué?

- Tu y yo no somos nada… o ¿Sí?

- Cómo que no somos nada… Tú y yo… Tenemos "algo" juntos, ¿No?- dijo bastante titubeante.

- Algo como qué… - le increpó la chica.- No recuerdo ni tantito haber hablado algo que me haga saber que tú y yo tenemos una relación…

Estático, Suigetsu pestañeó. Luego corrió hasta Karin que seguía en su meta de buscar el sitio que mejor le pareciera.

- Bu-Bueno, creo que ambos sabemos lo que hay entre nosotros…- dijo en tono alegre. Ella volteó a mirarlo, Suigetsu sonrió sugerente, o eso intentó porque los nervios traicioneros más bien hicieron parecer el gesto como una mueca rara.- Tú sabes, no hay necesidad de esas cosas melosas como declaraciones y eso…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy yo? – dijo ella casi gruñendo.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no!- le respondió exaltado y tragando con fuerza al ver el semblante agrio que guardaba un cierto destello asesino.

- ¿Y entonces?...

¡Kuso! Suigetsu gimió a sus adentros con algo muy parecido a la desesperación. Por qué de pronto ese mal rollo de Karin en querer algo así como una declaración. Tal vez tenía el PSP o GPS o cómo se llamara eso que tenían las chicas cuando se ponían sensibles con la cercanía de sus "días".

- Está bien, déjalo... No es como si realmente me importara mucho…- murmuró ella dándose la vuelta y entrando a una habitación que tenía buena pinta.

Pero Suigetsu había podido ver en esos ojos rojizos, que le hacían las piernas agua cuando le miraban seductores, que en realidad a Karin sí le importaba una declaración. Tal vez esas chicas cursis de Konoha no eran una buena influencia para ella.

Suspiró y bastante nervioso, se acercó a la pelirroja. Era verdad, nunca se habían dicho nada en concreto. Sólo habían decidido dejarse llevar por lo que experimentaban al estar juntos pero no había habido palabras ni promesas de nada. Sabía que Karin lo quería, sino por qué estar con él cuando pudiera tener a cualquier otro y era más que obvio que él no pensaba en otra mujer que no fuera ella.

El andar de Karin fue detenido cuando la mano áspera de Suigetsu sujetó la suya izquierda. Con el dedo índice de la derecha, ella se ajustó de nuevo sus lentes y le miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo… pues…

La cara de Suigetsu empezaba a ganar rojo. ¡Qué diablos! Mejor doblegar su vergüenza que hacerle creer que no le importaba lo que ella quisiera.

- Tú y yo estamos juntos… porque,… pues aún no-no te lo he dicho pero,…- volver cada pensamiento palabra parecía estar causando estragos en el ninja de la niebla. - Tú eres muy importante para mí… -dijo por completo sonrosado.

A Karin le entraron ganas de reír al verlo por completo rojo y con esa mirada violeta toda llena de nervios. La chica se soltó de su mano cruzándose de brazos e instándole con la mirada a que continuara.

- Y yo sé que… es decir… no soy la gran cosa,…- señaló cabizbajo.- Pe-pero si quisieras estar conmigo yo sería… el-el idiota con más suerte y el más feliz que hubiera... - sonrió de lado; ella comenzó a ganar color pero el rubor no tenía nada que ver con la molestia.- No tengo mucho que ofrecerte pero… quiero que sepas que si algo será para siempre tuyo…- siguió ahora colocándose la mano extendida en el pecho. - Es- es este jodido corazón que…

- ¿Que qué?…

- Que te ama…- dijo con claridad, rojo como los cabellos de la mujer a la que hablaba.- No sé qué quieres que sea yo para ti...- continuó tomándole de súbito las manos a ella.- Pero yo sí sé que quiero que seas Todo para mí, Karin.

- Suigetsu… - lo miró con ojos enternecidos al tiempo que lo abrazaba. Ella soltó una serie de risillas de esas tan características suyas, él sonrió de lado ya más relajado. - Eres taaan cursi…

- ¡Kuso Karin, no te burles! Esto de declararse es una mierda.- dijo avergonzado. - Y tú no me la pusiste muy fácil ¿sabes?

- Cásate conmigo...- dijo la pelirroja de pronto.

De nuevo la mandíbula de Suigetsu casi tocó piso.

- ¡Qué!.. Es decir yo…

¡Kuso! El espadachín tragó con fuerza. ¿Casado? ¿Él? ¡Pero sí tenía mucha vida por delante ! Y además quería vivir más aventuras, conocer lugares, tener más enfrentamientos y espadas... ¡Tenía apenas veintidós años, Kami! La amaba, sí, como un loco… pero ¡Casarse! Esas eran palabras mayores.

- ¿Te estás pensando mi propuesta, zoquete?- le dijo ella hincándole el dedo en el pecho. Bastante sulfurada, por cierto.

- ¡No, no! Yo… ¡Acepto, acepto! - dijo algo descolocado.

Karin sonrió de oreja a oreja, satisfecha con lo contestado por Suigetsu y con lo descontrolado que parecía.

- No, no es cierto… Bromeo.- le confesó.- Estemos juntos y ya. Para siempre si así es como se dan las cosas. Pero no te obligaré a casarte conmigo.

Suigetsu torció una muequilla con arqueo de ceja incluida. Su desconcierto estaba al máximo. Sí definitivamente Karin andaba con el MSN cercano o como se llamara. Si no por qué tantas cosas inusitadas y situaciones bochornosas, era como un sube y baja cardíaco. Ya hasta tenía sus reservas de qué vendría después. Pero luego de unos segundos sonrió al verla. Era por ese tipo de cosas que le gustaba un mundo Karin.

- Lo haré, quiero hacerlo.- afirmó enredando un dedo en una mecha de pelo rojo.- Además no quiero que los ilusos de Konoha piensen que tendrán una oportunidad por saberte soltera.- frunció la boca con molestia.- A mi zanahoria nadie me la quita…

- Ven acá cursi…- dijo jalándole hacia ella. Suigetsu sonrió. Todo lo que pasara por estar con Karin bien valía la pena.

- Tenemos vista al estanque…- dijo él entre beso y beso al mirar hacia afuera. La enorme puerta ofrecía un amplio panorama de la zona de huerto.- Ya imagino qué cosas podremos hacer ahí cuando tenga agua limpia de nuevo…- murmuró mientras se acercaba a la cama

- Qué clase de cosas…- dijo ella tirándolo sobre el colchón, encaramándose sobre él y empezando a quitarle la camiseta.

- Unas muy… húmedas…- le murmuró meloso Suigetsu cuando la acercara a él para lamerle el cuello y subir las manos de la cintura rumbo al par de pechos. Ella sonrió divertida.

- Eres un pervertido…

- Cien por ciento… y siempre a sus órdenes, futura señora Hozuki.- ella sonrió justo en el momento que Suigetsu le arrancaba de un tirón la blusa para enderezarse y apoderarse de un pezón ya endurecido.

- E-Eso me gusta…- dijo ella sentada sobre las caderas masculinas, echando la cabeza atrás y enterrando los dedos en el cabello plateado al sentir la traviesa boca que jugueteaba con el pezón.

- ¿Esto?…- dijo él repitiendo el mismo acto en el otro añadiendo un ligero mordisco. Ella jadeó y se aferró más.

- Eso también… pe-pero me refería a lo de señora Hozuki…

- Karin Hozuki… suena cool…- le murmuró mientras levantaba las caderas para sacarse los pantalones, claro, con ayuda de Karin. - Por cierto, no he escuchado tu declaración, Karin…- dijo girándola para tirarla sobre la cama y despojarle los shorts.- Espero… algo… lindo de tu parte. Con estilo…- insistió mientras atacaba los pechos con más besos.

- Te amo, idiota…- comenzó ella. – Desde siempre, para siempre… - exhaló deseosa mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja, él sonreía encantado.- Pero por ahora… sólo te quiero… - susurró mientras deslizaba su mano entre los dos, con rumbo a la bastante firme virilidad.- Bien adentro Suigetsu…

- A eso….- gimió él al sentir la mano acariciándole. - Le llamo estilo, amor.- dijo sonriendo de forma torcida.

En segundos, las risas y el jugueteo de la pareja pareció de pronto detenerse cuando Karin tuvo intención se voltear, cosa que no hizo porque los labios de Suigetsu la entretuvieron.

- O-Oí algo…- pudo decir ella sentada sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Suigetsu.

- No… es nada, preciosa.- se limitó a responderle haciéndola jadear cuando entrara de nuevo en su cuerpo y comenzara a moverse con lentitud dentro de ella. Ambos se olvidaron del asunto concentrándose sólo en lo verdaderamente importante: lo que compartían juntos.

La verdad era que Sasuke se había ido a grandes zancadas de la zona del estanque (y por cierto maldiciéndoles) luego de ver el espectáculo que ofrecían. Definitivamente, se decía el pelinegro mientras se marchaba con rumbo a la zona comercial de Konoha, debía hablar con esos idiotas exhibicionistas. Por lo menos para que tuvieran la decencia de cerrar la puerta cuando cog… Mejor no pensaba en esas situaciones desagradables.

* * *

Junto con Sai, Naruto caminaba algo apesadumbrado por las calles. Después de haber ido a entrenar un rato, en donde Sai casi le diera una paliza con sus bestias de tinta, el rubio había comentado que toda su mala práctica se debía que no había tomado el desayuno adecuado. Así que ahora tenía la urgencia de pasar a comer un ligero aperitivo a Ichiraku (tres platos de ramen) para que aguantara en lo que llegaba la hora del almuerzo. Sai se limitaba a asentir a cada frase que su amigo soltara. Pero aunque Naruto no lo dijera, lo cierto, era que el ensimismamiento que tenía hasta el propio Sai lo notaba.

- Sai… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ino?- dijo Naruto de pronto. La zona comercial de Konoha hervía en movimiento.- Tú sabes… ¿Son algo serio?

- Hai.

- ¿De verdad?

- Hai

- Así que… ¿Tú tienes pensado casarte con ella?

- Hai…- volvió a repetir Sai con otra sonrisa.- De hecho, queremos hacerlo en el Hanami del año próximo. Ino-chan quiere que haya muchos pétalos cayendo cuando estemos en los huertos del parque de Konoha, para que haya abundancia y todo sea color de rosa… o algo así. Creo que hablará con la Hokage para que le deje celebrar el banquete allí…

- ¡TSK!

- Qué pasa, ¿Tú no tienes quieres casarte con Sakura?…

- ¡Claro que quiero ttebayo!…- dijo deteniéndose les faltaban pocos metros para llegar al restaurante. La gente se hacía a un lado evitando chocar con ellos.- Pero creo que Sakura-chan es la que no tiene contemplado eso del matrimonio.- murmuró pesaroso.- Ella dice que aún tiene muchas cosas que aprender como ninja médico y la obligación de un matrimonio tal vez sea demasiado, y no sé qué tanto más… Sé que me quiere… ya me lo ha dicho pero no sé.

- Ya veo… ¿Y cuál es el problema si no se casan?

- ¡Cómo que cual es el problema! Uno de mis sueños siempre ha sido casarme con ella. - Naruto comenzó a tornarse colorado.- La amo desde que era niño.

- Si Sakura va estar contigo será porque te ama. Creo que es lo que sólo debe importarte. - comentó Sai sereno descolocando un poco a Naruto.- O por el hecho de no casarse, ¿Tu amor será menos?

- Pu-Pues no, pero aún así… Yo quisiera que ella llevara mi apellido. Y pues tener una bonita fiesta, vestir los kimonos nupciales…- sonreía con añoranza.- Llevarla en brazos al entrar a nuestra casa, recién casados…

- Tal parece que la parte femenina de ese futuro matrimonio la tienes tú, Dobe. No culpo a Sakura si no quiere tenerte como marido.

- ¡Teme! ¡Carajo! ¡Por qué apareces así de pronto!- masculló molesto luego de haber saltado al oír la voz fría de Sasuke.

- Y tú me dijiste cursi... - se burló Sasuke. Sai sonreía al entender la ironía del Uchiha.

- ¿Cuándo volviste, cómo te fue en la misión? – preguntó Naruto queriendo salirse del tema de sus pensamientos rosas sobre el matrimonio.

- Volvimos hoy en la madrugada. Y fue aburrida como siempre.

- ¿Y Suigetsu?

- Se quedó en casa con Karin... ocupados en algo...- dijo Sasuke malhumorado al recordar al par.- Ya estamos viviendo en el distrito Uchiha.

- ¡Bien! Iré con Sakura-chan un día de estos para ver cómo quedo todo, ttebayo.

- ¿Y Sasuke-san aprovechó el tiempo para hacer el mandado?…- preguntó Sai con una sonrisa al ver las bolsas con víveres que portaba el Uchiha.

Antes de que Sasuke le contestara, de malos modos a Sai, recibió un empellón haciendo que parte de las cosas que sujetaba se cayeran.

- ¡Hey! ¡Fíjate! – gruñó Sasuke a la vez que detenía quien le había golpeado y que al parecer se marchaba sin más.

La joven mujer, detenida en seco, al principio se mostró sorprendida de ser sujetada pero luego ese semblante fue sustituido por uno bastante desdeñoso al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¡Cómo te atreves!- dijo jaloneándose. Sasuke chispó el agarre y frunció la boca al escucharla. Aunque su gesto se debió más que a la acritud de la joven a la identidad de ésta.

- ¿Pasa algo Ojou-sama?- dijo un sujeto de largo cabello que llegaba con otro más joven al lado de la muchacha. Ambos estaban marcados de las frentes.

- Nada que no se solucione con unas cuantas reformas a la Villa, Kou.- contestó la joven.

- ¡Pero tú tuviste la culpa, ttebayo!

- Cállate Naruto.- intervino Sasuke. Tanto Sai como Naruto pensaron que el Uchiha replicaría a la manera nada educada con la que estaba siendo tratado pero el desconcierto en ambos era palpable al ver que Sasuke sólo se limitaba a mirar con fastidio a la joven chica.

- La calle no es sitio para hacer tertulia, Uchiha.- sisearon con cierta altanería. – Vámonos.- ordenó a los otros.

La chica continuó con su andar, regresando una mirada llena de desdén para Sasuke. La vieron alejarse con igual premura, a los pocos segundos los dos hombres de cabello largo e iguales ojos perlados le daban alcance.

* * *

La pelirrosa que estaba de día libre se había dado a la tarea de brindar un poco de ayuda a Hinata. Aunque no sabía muy bien en que pudiera apoyarle. Eso de las fiestas le iba mejor a Ino. Luego de un rato que Hinata le explicara más o menos de que iba el asunto, Sakura se sintió más confiada en ser de ayuda. Eso del festejo no era muy diferente de lo que a veces hacía en el hospital. Claro excepto que en vez de ser tratados por su gravedad, las personas aquí serían tratadas de acuerdo a sus estatus en el mundo ninja. Pero aún así Sakura no podía evitar observar bastante sorprendida la cantidad de papeles que tenía el escritorio de Hinata.

- Temari dijo que tal vez también vendría para ver si podía ayudarme en algo…- dijo Hinata leyendo una serie de cotizaciones sobre alimentos que habían sido pedido desde muy lejos para tener a gusto al feudal de País del Viento y su comitiva.

- Dudo que sea hoy. Según sé, por Shizune, Shikamaru debió haber regresado anoche u hoy en la mañana de misión. Salió con Choji y Sasuke-kun...

En automático, Hinata dejó de mirar lo que revisaba para ver a Sakura.

- Kakashi-sensei me dijo que no estará en el Festejo… -soltó la pelirrosa casual.

- Bu-Bueno yo… Otou-san y el Concejo decidieron que no sería invitado.

- Ya veo…- dijo apesadumbrada la kunoichi médico.- Bueno, tampoco es como que le importara mucho a Sasuke-kun venir. Ya sabes, él no es muy dado a socializar… Evita todas esas cosas. - le recordó Sakura queriendo que Hinata le restara importancia al asunto. Aunque Sakura ya no estaba muy segura de conocer realmente a Sasuke.

Hinata devolvió la vista a los papeles que miraba. Pasado un rato ambas revisaban concentradas todo. Hinata se había dado cuenta para su buena fortuna que su ausencia no había causado muchos atrasos. Muy pocos detalles faltaban por ser atendidos. Su padre estaría satisfecho con su trabajo.

- O-Oye Hinata… ¿No le habías comentado a Sasuke-kun algo sobre lo tuyo y Gaara?- preguntó Sakura más que nerviosa.

_"Había"_ Fue la palabra que captó la atención de la Hyuuga. Ella negó sin poder hablar. De pronto sentía la boca seca.

- ¡TSK! Gomene, Hinata. Te juro que no era su intención dec-

- Qui-Quién se lo dijo…-interrumpió antes de que continuara.

- Naruto. – soltó mitad avergonzada mitad molesta al revelarlo.- Pe-Pero no te preocupes, Sasuke-kun no pareció darle mayor interés al asunto.- se apresuró a añadir.

Aunque a Hinata esa última declaración no la parecía del todo verdadera. Y es que un ruborcillo había aparecido en Sakura mientras se lo había contado. Lo cierto era que Sakura había querido minimizar la situación para evitarle otra preocupación a Hinata. Suficiente había tenido con ese enfrentamiento, y la cercanía del festejo como para dejarle la idea de Sasuke bufando y pidiendo casi la cabeza de Gaara cuando se había enterado del asunto.

- ¡Por qué se lo dijo!

- Bu-Bueno ya ves cómo es Naruto… no fue con mala intención. Ya sabes cómo habla sin parar y no repara a pensar que hay cosas q…

- No-no puedo creerlo…- negaba Hinata.

- Y después de todo, cómo íba a saber que Sasuke-kun no sabía nada.- reparó de pronto Sakura tratando que Naruto no quedara como el atolondrado que sabía era.

- Es que... Yo quería que él lo supiera por mí. En el momento adecuado. No… no de esa forma.

- ¡Y yo te entiendo!… Sé que Naruto no tiene disculpa, pero ya te lo dije no lo hizo a propósito. Además no es que sea el fin del mundo. No fue algo "tan" serio lo tuyo con Gaara como para qué Sasuke se sienta amenazado. A parte, Sasuke tampoco fue muy sutil a la hora de hacerle saber a Neji que está enamorado de ti.- remarcó Sakura.

- Bu-Bueno… sí pero de todos modos...

- Yo pienso que no hay de qué preocuparse.- le miró segura Sakura.- Sasuke te ama, tú lo amas. Ambos quieren estar juntos. Fin del asunto.

- ¡Qué rayos es eso que acabo de escuchar Nee-san!

- ¡Hanabi-chan! – soltó Hinata. La menor de las Hyuuga acaba de entrar con la cara más contraída que Hinata le hubiera visto. Y si su hermana ya estaba allí, eso quería decir que su padre al igual ya se encontraba en Konoha y también…

- Dime que oí mal, que todo es parte del malestar que traigo por la prisa del viaje… ¡¿Nee-san? – casi le gritó interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hinata.

- Yo…

- Hinata es mejor que-

- Tú déjanos solas.- le ordenó la menor a Sakura que intentaba ayudar a Hinata.- Esto es entre mi hermana y yo, además al parecer ya sabes más de lo que deberías…- masculló.

La pelirrosa miró de mal modo a Hanabi, incluso apretó los puños de forma peligrosa, pero el gesto no amilanó a la castaña. Luego de que la propia Hinata pidiera a Sakura salir, ésta se marchó, queriendo arrollar a su paso a la altanera Hanabi Hyuuga cosa que no pudo hacer porque ésta se hizo a un lado dándole la espalda. Los nudillos de Sakura crujieron pero se marchó sin armar escándalos.

- Ahora sí… ¿Qué es esa incoherencia que escuché? – Hinata boqueó no muy segura de que contestar.- Porque claramente oí decir a Haruno que TÚ amabas a Uchiha. Y que querías estar con él.

- No es ninguna incoherencia, Hanabi.- la mencionada entrecerró la mirada acercándose a su hermana mayor. Hinata rebosaba en rojo cuando continuó:- Yo estoy enamorada de Sas-

- ¡Estás acaso loca! – cortó a su hermana.- ¡Ese no es de los nuestros! – esta vez sí gritó.- Por favor Hinata, cómo puedes siquiera pensar un momento en fijarte en él. Ese sujeto es… es un Uchiha.- soltó como si tal apellido fuera la peor ofensa para un Hyuuga.

- Eso no me importa, yo lo amo, Hanabi.

Hanabi suspiró alzando la vista al techo, como haciendo un conteo mental para pedir paciencia. Luego se llevó las manos a las sienes masajeándolas. No, algo no cuadraba en todo aquello. Por qué su hermana se iba a enamorar de alguien como ese. Ella estaba segura que había algo retorcido de trasfondo en los "supuestos" sentimientos de su hermana. Seguramente Uchiha le había hecho algo a Hinata, tal vez una técnica de confusión mental o algún jutsu prohibido para que su sensata hermana estuviera diciendo esos disparates. Tal vez desde esas misiones le había aplicado o dado algo para que Hinata dijera tal cosa como que lo amaba. Eso era la única explicación posible.

Debía actuar con discreción, si no quizá Sasuke Uchiha podría darse cuenta que ella ya le había descubierto. ¡Maldito! Se había atrevido a hacerle brujería a su hermana. Pero cómo no, si era un demonio. Por algo su amado Kiba no lo soportaba.

Hanabi suspiró, de pronto sujetó las manos de Hinata.

- Escucha bien Nee-san…- Hinata se echó unos centímetros atrás al ver la cara cambiada de su hermana y la forma como apretaba sus manos. Ya no parecía molesta sino preocupada.- Todo va a salir bien.- luego en voz baja comenzó a susurrarle.- Veremos a los médicos del Souke. Es más, le diré a Ino, mejor aún a la Hokage que personalmente te revise para ver qué te hizo ese sujeto. Tal vez utilizó alguna técnica oscura de su antiguo sensei para hacerte creer que lo amas…

- ¡Qué!

- Te juró que ese sujeto recibirá su merecido. Se arrepentirá de haberse metido con nosotros.- sentenció Hanabi.- No te preocupes, te curarás.- dijo envolviéndola en un abrazo.

Hinata se soltó con suavidad de los brazos de su hermana pequeña, para luego sonreír. Hanabi siempre tenía ideas tan raras justo como las de Kiba.

- Me alegro que te preocupes por mí… y que quieras protegerme… pero Sasuke no utilizó nada de lo que dices conmigo, Hanabi-chan.

- Nee-san,…- volvía a hablarle bajito.- Eso es lo que pretende el muy desgraciado que creas. Seguramente quiere el Byakugan…

- No-no Hanabi-chan…- negaba Hinata pensando en cómo hacer entender a su hermana que ella amaba a Sasuke con el alma y por obra de la vida no por las ideas raras que se habían formado en su mente.

* * *

Hiashi miraba con gesto serio las calles de la Villa mientras se adentraba a ésta, acompañado por dos miembros del Bouke y los visitantes de la Arena. El resto de la comitiva Hyuuga aguardaba en la entrada de Konoha esperando ser por completos registrados. Hanabi tenía un buen rato de haberse marchado. Esa hija suya era tan voluntariosa. Habiendo estado aún en territorios de Suna habían sido enterados del ataque sobre Hinata. El propio Neji había enviado de inmediato un correo halcón, pero informándoles de igual manera que el altercado no había suscitado mayores consecuencias y que Hinata se encontraba bien. Aún sabiendo eso, Hanabi había salido en dirección al distrito Hyuuga para ver a su hermana.

- Konoha siempre parece de fiesta con tanta gente.- comentó Kankuro al ver las calles atestadas.

Gaara que caminaba delante de su hermano y cuya derecha era flanqueada por el líder Hyuuga miraba con cierta apatía el rededor. Él prefería el ambiente calmo y más íntimo que ofrecía Suna, al bullicio y algarabía que se palpaba en Konoha. Todos sabían que el pelirrojo era muy dado a preferir la tranquilidad de un lugar solitario.

- Al parecer muchos vendedores foráneos se han de haber enterado ya de la próxima fiesta del clan y quieren aprovechar para hacer buenos negocios en Konoha.- dijo uno de los jóvenes del Bouke.

- Debe ser eso… hay demasiada gente.- se limitó a contestar Hiashi.

- Demasiada.- murmuró Gaara que comenzaba a percibir las miradas curiosas que la gente le daba. Aunque al parecer no eran por él. Muchas de las personas miraban con gesto interesado al líder Hyuuga.

Gaara miró de reojo a Hiashi. El líder Hyuuga había insistido en acompañarle a las instalaciones de la Hokage para una visita diplomática y luego llegar juntos hasta el distrito que le pertenecía. Cuando Gaara había aceptado el ofrecimiento que le había hecho Hiashi de alojarle a él y a sus hermanos en la Mansión del Souke, tal vez queriendo regresar con eso las atenciones brindadas por ellos en Suna, el Kazekage quiso haber utilizado sus técnicas de arena sobre su molesto hermano que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de decirle con miradillas sugerentes que estaría cerca de Hinata. Aunque Hanabi tampoco se había quedado atrás al dar saltitos y poner ojillos llenos de emoción al escuchar la petición de Hiashi.

Sin embargo el hecho de poder estar en convivencia cercana con Hinata, le garantizaba a Gaara que podía hablar con ella calmadamente sobre eso que le había dicho con tanta emoción en aquella carta disfrazada de misiva. Pero por los cabos que había atado en la conversación que tuvieran con Hanabi aquella noche en Suna ya tenía un panorama bastante claro sobre quién era el posible hombre especial en la vida de su amiga.

- ¡Mmm, huele delicioso! – dijo Kankuro saboreando el olor a ramen que llegaba hasta ellos.

- Ichiraku Ramen hace el mejor ramen de todo Konoha.- le comentó un chico del Bouke a Kankuro.

- ¡Deberíamos pasar! – sugirió Kankuro deteniéndose enfrente. Gaara miró la lona que tenía el nombre del restaurante. Había escuchado y leído miles de veces por boca y letras de Naruto sobre el dichoso lugar. Una maravilla según el rubio. Gaara sonrió al pensar en el dicharachero Naruto emocionado con algo tan nimio como un plato de ramen.

- No tenga prisa Kankuro-san, cuando lleguemos a la Mansión Hyuuga serán atendidos como se merecen… - dijo Hiashi.

- Pero…- aunque Kankuro no continuó, fue detenido por la dura mirada de Gaara.- Está bien, esperaremos para degustar tan ansiados platillos.

- Le aseguro que las cocineras del clan son las mejores de todo Konoha.- dijo otro de la comitiva del clan.

Un profundo silencio se hizo en la calle cuando tres personas que salían del restaurante miraban a otras cinco que estaban detenidos enfrente. Todos los semblantes eras distintos mostrando que cada uno sentía distintas emociones con ese encuentro.

- ¡Gaara! ¡Kankuro! – soltó el primero de los tres con voz estruendosa.

- Naruto…- se limitó a decir el pelirrojo con voz algo monótona pero todo mundo pudo percibir en los ojos del pelirrojo la alegría que le daba el ver al rubio de Konoha.

- ¡Hey, Naruto qué tal! – sonrió Kankuro pero la sonrisa se apagó cuando miró a la persona que parada al lado izquierdo de Naruto miraba fijamente y con marcado recelo a Gaara.- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Sabaku no Gaara.- la voz de Sasuke sonó como el siseo de una serpiente furiosa.

- Kazekage-sama para ti, Uchiha.- dijo uno de los Hyuuga del Bouke. Pero Sasuke le ignoró dedicándose a mirar al visitante de la aldea de la Arena.

Para el Kazekage, la voz fría y cargada de rencor del hombre de pelo negro que lo miraba pareció contrariarle. Incluso el propio Hiashi notó el tono de irritación que expelía la voz el ex–renegado de Konoha. Naruto frunció el ceño al ver a Sasuke, su hermano-rival tenía los puños apretados.

- Uchiha Sasuke.- el matiz de serenidad que llevaba la voz de Gaara le hacía saber a todos que eso significaba un saludo, cosa que a Sasuke no le importó en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Y cuándo llegaron? –intervino Naruto al sentir el aire de tensión en el ambiente.

- Apenas hace un rato.- le respondió Kankuro.

- ¿Qué, Gaara, cuándo no reunimos para hablar?- Naruto pareció pensarse la idea de seguir hablando al ver la cara enfadada de Hiashi Hyuuga. - Bu-Bueno, luego te voy a ver a la posada…

- No iré en la posada de siempre. Me estaré alojando en el distrito Hyuuga.

Luego de oír eso el Uchiha comenzó a ver de forma peligrosa a Gaara como si se tratara de un odiado enemigo al que estaba a punto de plantarle pelea. Lo que era más, Hiashi Hyuuga podía sentir como el chakra del poseedor del Sharingan comenzaba a tornarse amenazador, si activara el Byakugan seguro vería los remolinos de flujo de energía listos para salir en técnicas de combate. Sai miró de reojo a Naruto, el rubio se acercó a su hermano-rival dándole un codazo de manera discreta. Sasuke pareció bufar, sus dientes apretados le hacían torcer un poco la boca. Luego de un momento en el que nadie hablara. Hiashi instó a sus invitados a seguir.

- Nos vamos, ¿Gaara-sama, Kankuro-san?- dijo Hiashi ignorando por completo a Sasuke Uchiha y al resto de presentes.

- Nos vemos Naruto…- dijo Gaara de manera cordial.- Hasta luego Sasuke.

Sasuke le apuñaló con la mirada. Kankuro miró malas pulgas al Uchiha.

Antes de alejarse más, Hiashi llamó a Naruto. Sasuke les vio intercambiar palabras en una pequeña conversación. Momentos después el rubio regresaba junto a Sai y su amigo.

- ¿Qué quería? – inquirió Sasuke.

- Pues… verás.- un fuerte rubor se marcó en las mejillas bronceadas de Naruto.- Me dijo que ni se me ocurra ir a los territorios Hyuuga… contigo.

Sasuke masculló una maldición, después le arrebató las bolsas a Sai, quien le ayudaba a cargarlas. Luego ambos, Sai y Naruto, veían como Sasuke se encaminaba furioso rumbo a su casa.

- ¿Sasuke-san estaba celoso, cierto?- dijo el ex-raíz a Naruto.

- Bastante, esta vez hasta yo me di cuenta.- acordó el rubio que asentía de manera pausada y veía con cierta pesar la espalda de su amigo.- Creo que el Teme la va a tener bastante difícil con Hiashi…

Y es que Naruto había omitido decirle a Sasuke que Hiashi Hyuuga se había referido a él como el Bastardo Uchiha.

.

.

. Continuará...

* * *

*** El PSP, GPS y MSN pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Suigetsu es un zonzo que cree que sabe un poco sobre el SPM. xD

Reviews:

**DarkAmy-chan**: ¡Amy! Me alegra que el anterior cap. te haya parecido gracioso XD. Como viste Gaara ya apareció y Sasuke trinó al enterarse que vivirá bajo el mismo techo que Hinata. Además de que no le fue muy bien con Hanabi, la cual por cierto esta tan incrédula al amor de su hermana por el Uchiha que hasta cree que este le hizo algo xD Aún no me pasó por tu nuevo fic pero en cuanto tenga tiempo me lo echaré. No puedo evitarlo, el título me llama xD (Amy me has pervertido) Besitos…

**Gpe. McCarney:** ¡Itze del alma! Sobre el huracán pues por donde vivo no pasó gran cosa, pero tengo amigos que sí le fue muy mal. Gracias por tus deseos. En cuanto al fic, pos me alegra saber que lo sigues y no te cansa el leerlo (últimamente siento que me extiendo demasiado UU) Sasuke siendo cursi es la Onda, XD. Aunque a Sui y Naru les fue mal por burlarse. Y como leíste Sasuke ya tuvo su primer encuentro con los otros Hyuuga y no le fue nada bien. Ninguno de los dos lo traga. Espero las cosas mejoren para nuestro cursi pelinegro. Muchas gracias por leer. y espero ver más drablecitos tuyos, que me encantan tanto. *_* Un beso preciosa.

**Hyancit Lovegood: **¡Hey, Hyancit! Suzuki es un niño que muy seguramente siga los pasos del resto de "mostros submarinos" (y tal vez más allá) y sí, las explicaciones de Sai y Neji fueron lo mejor XD, me alegro mucho que te hayas divertido con el MachoTime. Pues en el cap de hoy ya viste que lo bueno que Sasuke tendrá más o menos el apoyo de Neji porque en lo que respecta a Hiashi y Hanabi, na'más no lo tragan. Hanabi ahora lo cree brujo O.O Ahora veamos que hará Sasuke con eso de Gaara viviendo junto con Hinata (cosa que no le gustó nadita) Gracias por los animos y Kissus de chocolate para ti también. Bye!

**xriss:** ¡Hola! No sabes qué gusto me da ver a alguien nuevo ^/ /^. Pues yo contentísima de que te haya hecho reir tanto el cap anterior. Sobre la actualizada, eso, etto…¡Es que a veces no tengo inspiración! O a veces tengo mucho trabajo. T^T Gracias por seguir el fic. Ese Sasuke tendrá que hacer algo pero ya, mira que su peor enemigo (según su retorcida mente) va a vivir con su amor. Aunque creo que en vez de preocuparse por ella, debería pensar en el par de exhibicionistas que tiene en su casa. ¡Pobre! Mira que darle tal show xD De nuevo gracias por leer y espero leerte de nuevo. Ciao linda!

**Temari-125: **¡Hey Tema-125! Sabes debes decirme que es eso de "125" óo. Me da mucho gusto que te haya agradado el cap anterior. En este ya viste la actitud de Hanabi, la muy lunática cree que Sasuke le echo algun conjuro a su hermana. Como si Sasuke necesitara algo para hacer caer a un chica xD. Y sobre Hiashi, pues él ya lo verás muy pronto. Por lo menos ahorita en este cap notamos que no traga con nada a Sasuke, mira que decirle "bastardo" òó. Y no, no creo que le de un infarto, capaz que con eso quiere chantajear a Hinata UU. Muchas Gracias por seguir la pista al fic y por tus hermosos comentarios. Me ponen tan de buenas. Un beso y Sayo!

**daniela:** ¡Cariño! Creo que no es necesario decirte cuanto adoro que me leas. Y más el saber que fui una de las personas que sin quererlo te animaron a escribir tus historias. Espero este cap te haya gustado. No siento que haya esta tan bueno pero debía actualizar ya. Muchas gracias Dani. Te dejo un beso. Y espero tus comentarios. Mega-Besos. Bye!

**princesshina:** ¡Hola! Prin, como ya leiste poco le falto a Sasuke para ahorcar a Gaara. xD Creo que lo del amor pasional es muy atinado. Me da gusto que el cap anterior te haya hecho reír. Y ojala este no te decepcione, últimamente ando algo lenta en eso de inspiración y pues tuve que aprovechar que me llego un poco. Insisto ojala el cap se bueno, por lo menos entretenido. Muchas gracias por leer y siempre dejarme tus impresiones. De verdad que me hace mucho bien. Saludos y un besito. ¡bye!

**Adimtzgza: **¡Adi! Te diré que a estas fechas las cosas están mucho mejor, pero aun hay gente va lento en lo de la recuperación por el huracán. Gracias por leer, espero este cap te haya gustado. Y sí los hombres se arman ellos mismos cada lío a la hora de hablar de ciertas cosas, no sólo de sexo, ahí tuviste a Suigetsu sufriendo por "declarársele" a Karin. xD. Adi, te quiero, gracias por preocuparte y por seguir SC, de verdad Gracias. Espero verte por MSN (el verdadero, no el que dice Suigetsu xD) y por cierto aleja tus pensamientos de mi Depp. Crees que no imagino que clase de cosas piensas sobre él. òó. xD Un beso grande, cuidate!

**jasmin:** ¡Jas! xD el fin de este fic es entretener y si te hizo reír por un buen rato, me doy por bien servida. Ojala este cap también te haya parecido entretenido. Por lo menos a Sasuke no le divirtió mucho la idea de Gaara bajo el mismo techo que Hinata. ¿De veras también fueron asolados por un huracán? Eres de Mexico?... Pues muchas gracias por tu preocupación y las energias. Afortunadamente las cosas ya han mejorado, pero aun falta. Bueno, pues gracias por leer esta maraña de locuras. Espero verte por aquí de nuevo. Un beso y un abrazo. Ciao!

**paola xD:** "¿toda una genio?"... (*Mizuno se pone toda roja*) ¡Que linda, Gracias! Me alegra un montón que SC te guste y sea de tus favoritas. No sé si sea muy buena escribiendo pero te puedo jurar que me esfuerzo porque salga algo bueno. El Machos Time fue tal como quería que fuera, una noche de puras incoherencias… aunque no tanto como las que piensa Hanabi de los sentimientos de Hinata xD ¡De donde se le ocurre que Sasuke podría embrujar a su hermana! Definitivamente hace buena pareja con Kiba en eso de imaginaciones locas xD. Pues espero verte por aca de nuevo. Gracias por leer y por dejar semejante comentario tan linto ^^. Un saludo enorme y un beso. ¡Ciao!

**betsy:** ¡Betsy! Estaba algo molesta porque ahí me tienes como tonta haciendo esa historia y tú ni te pasabas por ella. Me dije la voy a hacer porque la verdad si me llama la atención el Allen/ Road, pero tu brillabas por tu ausencia. En fin, ya la leíste y me alegro que te haya gustado ^^. Y no creo hacerle conti óò, Creo que como shot queda mejor. Espero aún sigas SC y espero más que vayas bien en la escuela UU. Te mando un beso, te quiero norteña xD. Cuidate y besos.

**Lucy:** ¡Hola Lucy! Me siento afortunada de saber que te das tiempo entre tus ocupaciones para leerme. Muchas gracias. Espero te haya ido bien en los ¿certámenes? óO. Sobre la reunión de Machos pues si te divirtió me doy por satisfecha. Y en este espero que por lo menos te entretengas. Sasuke vaya sí la va a tener difícil con sus futuros parientes políticos, aunque también debería preocuparse por el par de inquilinos que tiene xD. A ver como convence Hinata a Hanabi de que ama de verdad y no por un embrujo a Sasuke UU. Gracias por leer y por tu tiempo. Saludos y suerte Lucy-chan!

**DarkpinkAngel: **¡Hola! Mucho gusto. Me alegra ver personas nuevas. Pues como leiste Darpink-chan, Sasuke le faltó poco para saltar sobre Gaara, yo creo que se contuvo porque Hiashi estaba ahí y tal vez quiera verse bien y educado delante de su futuro "padre" (que dudo que Hiashi le llegue a ver como un hijo). Lo bueno que Sasuke tiene a Neji medio de su lado, porque si no las iba a tener más negras con todo el clan detestándolo, ya ves que ahora hasta Hanabi lo cree una versión de Orochimaru que experimenta con su hermana. UU. Muchas Gracias por leer esta serie de incoherencias. Ah y también por agregar la historia a fav. ^^ Un saludo enorme,

**coco-riley:** Contigo quería llegar. A ver coco-riley, ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me emocionó tu review? ¡Carajo! Me hizo sonreír tanto, Lo amé definitivamente. (L) *_* y es que eso de "mil gracias por existir"… ¡Wey, me caló hondo! T.T… Ya en serio, comentarios como esos son los que alientan a uno a mejorar y a esforzarse, bueno, aunque no sé si este cap sea de tu completo agrado. Siento que le falto algo pero no quería hacerlo tan extendido. Espero no haberte decepcionado. Por lo menos ya viste como reaccionó Hanabi pero mira si la muchacha es fantasiosa, más que Kiba. ¡y es que cómo se le ocurre eso de la técnica oscura! Sí, definitivamente Hanabi se coce aparte. Muchisimas Gracias por las palabras tan lindas que dijiste de mí y el fic. Espero verte por aquí de nuevo. Un beso enorme y muchos saludos. ¡Ciao linda!

**cris . neji**: ¡Cris-kun! Cuando leí tu primer rr, me quedé así O.O… Digo, esperaba algo más, pero ya me di cuenta que no habías visto el cap. Si hasta te lo había dedicado por tu cumple óò. Esa Nay, mira si es mala influencia, si hasta vi que promueve en el fic el sasuhina con más morbo, como si a nosotras nos gustará la perversión UU, bueno, eso nada mas a Amy, ella si es una pervert. xD. Y yo que caigo en sus garras tan fácil estoy a nada de empezar a leer su nuevo fic también…lol. xD espero este cap te haya gustado. Te mando un beso enorme hasta tu Ecuador. Cuidate y no deje que Nay te pervierta más… xD

**maria-chan-luna**: ¡Hola maria-chan! Me alegro enormidades que te encante la historia. Ojala este cap te haya gustado. Sasuke no salió muy bien en sus encuentros con los Hyuuga, pero ya tendrá oportunidad de verlos pronto. Muchas gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un comentario ^^. Un saludo, cuídate y nos leemos pronto. ¡Ciao nena!

**Chany-san**: xD ¡Hola! ¡Cómo estás! Mucho lemon dices… pues ni tanto, apenas pude poner algo en este: SuiKa que últimamente son mi debilidad. Y es que esos inquilinos de Sasuke son un caso xD, pobre. Se me hace que si no se andan con cuidado, el Sasu lo va a botar de su casa xD. Te lees los fics en el bus! Jajaja sí, imagino las caras de la gente, pero ellos se los pierden UU. Eres de México también? De que estado? Yo soy Jarocha ^^. Bueno, pasando al fic, espero que te haya gustado esta continuación, Sasuke ya tuvo su primer encuentro con Gaara y encima con Hiashi al mismo tiempo. Ademas que en la mansión Hyuuga, Hinata se las esta viendo negras con Hanabi y sus conjeturas locas xD. Que diría Hiashi si supiera que verá al "bastardo" muy pronto… UU. En fin, Muchas Gracias por leer y por tan bonito comentario. Un saludo grandote, besos. ¡Bye!

**Eli R. **¡Hey Eli! ¡Que tal! El tuyo fue uno de esos rrs que también me llevó el animo hasta el cielo. Muchas gracias por lo que dices de mí y de la historia. Sé que a veces tardo, (nunca había tardado tanto como ahora) pero prometo no demorar mucho, además que ya quedan pocos caps que escribir. Pues espero que este cap te haya gustado, Hiashi no traga a Sasuke y el pobre Gaara sin deberla ni temerla ya tiene encima al "brujo" Sasuke (según Hanabi). Pues te agradezco de nuevo tus palabras. Nos leemos pronto, muchos saludos e igualmente feliz año para ti también ¡Bye Eli!

**lulyhime: **¡Hola lulyhime! De verdad que agradezco todo el tiempo que le empleaste a la historia para leerla. Mucho más agradezco que me hayas dejado un review. Pues Hiashi, ya se encontró con Sasuke y ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, seguramente piensa que no vale la pena rebajarse a hablar con el Uchiha. Y el pobre Gaara, pues, él ya vio y sintió toda la mala vibra que destilaba Sasuke, que si fue bastante, mira que hasta los despistados de Sai y Naruto se dieron cuenta. Espero este cap te haya agradado. Un beso enorme y gracias por tan lindo comentario. Saludos y besos!

::::::::::

**¡Holas! **

Bien pues uno menos. Ójala este capítulo haya gustado, miren que me esforcé en sacarlo. Eso sí, lamento mucha la tardanza, pero espero ya no demorar tanto. Además espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio de año y que aún lean esto óò. Por cierto hay un fic muy bueno llamado "El Traidor Marcado" de Naoko Ichigo, dense una vuelta por él, no se arrepentirán, así como también "Debe ser invierno" de Okashira, ¡que es genial! y pues que mencionar a Destiny y Your Embrance, sí son fans del SasuHina esos dos son de ley.

En fin sin más que añadir… Pues me voy.

¡Ah sí, Déjenme sus comentarios. ^^

¡Gracias por leer!

::::::::::


	29. Aceptaciones de no muy buena forma

Todo Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es mía.

* * *

Hinata se dio cuenta que una vez más tendría que defender ese lazo tan fuerte que se había creado entre Sasuke y ella. Miró a su hermana y suspirando con fuerza se dio ánimos. No esperaba que Hanabi se mostrara accesible a escucharla, porque con esa actitud no le mostraba otra cosa, pero había que hacerlo. El recordar que Neji le había comprendido le calmó un poco.

- Hablaré con Haruno sobre esto – se le adelantó Hanabi contrayendo las cejas.

Hanabi observó a su hermana que la veía dubitativa, por lo menos a ella le quedaba la tranquilidad de que, físicamente, Hinata estaba bien del altercado con ese sujeto de la nube. Y aunque sabía que su hermana tenía algunas heridas (que gracias a la Hokage estaban casi curadas) lo importante era que todos los canales de chakra estaban intactos (con el Byakugan había constatado tal cosa).

- ¿Quién más sabe? – sus ojos indagaron el rostro de Hinata. - Apuesto que esa chalada Yamanaka también está al tanto… -murmuró casi para ella misma.

- Basta Hanabi, quiero que dejes de hablar y me escuches.

Antes de que Hanabi le respondiera, dos quedos toques en la puerta la hicieron guardarse sus alegatos. La voz profunda de Neji se escuchó detrás de la madera. Hinata suspiró mitad descansada mitad decaída cuando Neji entraba donde ellas. La apariencia de Hanabi al ver a su primo se volvió relajada de nuevo. Debía actuar como si nada para que Neji no se enterara, por lo menos hasta que hablara con él.

- Hanabi, Bienvenida.- con una pequeña reverencia añadida, Neji saludó a su prima menor quien devolvió el gesto abrazándole afanosa. Neji le acarició el cabello. - Lamento interrumpir pero Hiashi-sama está llegando.- los ojos de Neji miraron con fijeza a Hinata.

Sin perder más tiempo, los tres salieron de interior para esperar a Hiashi. Por segunda ocasión en el día, todo el congregado Hyuuga se reunía a la entrada para recibir como se debiera al que aún portaba el título de líder del Clan. El gesto calmo que guardaba Hinata se deshizo al ver que su padre no llegaba solo. Unas pinceladas de tenue rubor se marcaron en sus mejillas y sus ojos se expandieron a causa de la sorpresa.

- Olvide decírtelo, Nee-san… - susurró Hanabi ubicada a su derecha.- Otou-san dijo que alojaría a Gaara y Kankuro en el Distrito Hyuuga.

Hinata pareció hipar. En cambio un brillo de esperanza se coló a los ojos de Hanabi. "¡Gaara!"

- Me da gusto verte, Hinata.- la voz serena de Gaara al saludar elevó a un tono más rosa a la primogénita Hyuuga.

- Kazekage-sama, Okaeri.- aún con el rojo puesto en ambas mejillas, Hinata mostró una sincera alegría (sus ojos lo revelaban). De forma apenas perceptible, el Kazekage sonrió.- Me da gusto verlo también.

Kankuro le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad a Hanabi pero se sorprendió de que no fuera correspondido. Miró con interés la cara de intensa concentración que mostrara la menor de las Hyuuga. Parecía que su mente trabajaba con profundidad dispuesta a resolver algo muy parecido a una incógnita matemática; además le intrigaba ese fijo mirar que tenía sobre Gaara. Kankuro se extrañó de nuevo. Los ojos de Hanabi habían brillado casi con gusto, mientras le veía asentir milimétricamente con un gesto que parecía de alivio.

A la izquierda de Hanabi, Neji guardaba lo que parecía una mueca de ligera satisfacción. "Gaara junto a Hinata". Ya quería ver la cara de Sasuke Uchiha cuando se enterara de tal cosa.

Toda la comitiva del Kazekage ingresó a la Mansión. Al poco rato, con la recepción que les brindaban a los de Suna, los Hyuuga daban una muestra de lo que sería el Festejo de su Fundación.

.-.0.-.

La noche tenía bastante rato de haber caído.

Cientos de pequeñas farolas iluminaban tenuemente pero lo suficiente al enorme patio trasero de la zona sur de la Mansión del Souke. La parte en donde se relajarían, admirando la naturaleza, los visitantes que pronto asistirían al distrito Hyuuga.

Mientras miraba el reflejo de las luces en el agua, Hinata suspiró apesadumbrada. Sujetó con nerviosismo el barandal del puentecito que cruzaba el pequeño lago artificial del patio y sus ojos se perdieron de nuevo en el espejo líquido. La preocupación moraba su mirada y parecía que no quería marcharse de ella. Su padre ya estaba en casa, se acercaba la hora de hablar con él sobre su relación con Sasuke Uchiha. Sintió que el estomago se le descomponía de sólo pensarlo. Y por si no fuera poco, debía reanudar su conversación con Hanabi al día siguiente.

Volteó hacia el salón principal de su casa. Se alcanzaban a escuchar en un sonido amortiguado las conversaciones que intercambiaban los suyos con los de Suna, aunque a veces una que otra carcajada de Kankuro irrumpía esa quietud. Cuando ella había salido del salón, buscando algo de aire y privacidad, los miembros más importantes de ambas ramas convivían con el Kazekage y sus acompañantes. De soslayo, había visto a Gaara hablando y asintiendo, con ese particular gesto solemne, a las palabras que le dirigieran los que le rodeaban. Había hablado muy poco con él. Si le confiara a Gaara que de quien le había relatado en aquella carta era Sasuke, ¿Qué le diría? ¿Pensaría que estaría mal tal como lo había hecho medio mundo? ¿También Gaara lo juzgaría?

- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Hinata se sobresaltó ligeramente ante la imprevista pregunta. Se giró y unos ojos verdes la miraron con fijeza.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte, Hinata.

- N-No hay problema, Gaara-kun. No te escuché llegar.

Una sonrisa delicada pero algo inhibida apareció para el Kazekage. Gaara se ubicó a unos centímetros de ella. Hinata se recuperó de su sobresalto inicial y se dedicaron por varios minutos a conversar sobre las anécdotas de su viaje a Konoha. No supieron en qué momento había acabado hablando sobre los extensos territorios Hyuuga con sus bosques colindantes, sus productivas zonas de hortalizas y frutas, los privados estanques piscícolas, su singular jardín de exóticas plantas, las áreas ancestrales de entrenamiento y uno de las construcciones que más los enorgullecía: el antiquísimo dojo. A Gaara no le sorprendía el vasto dominio de sus anfitriones, después de todo, los Hyuuga eran casi tan antiguos como la Konoha misma.

- El distrito Hyuuga es un lugar majestuoso.- musitó él.

Gaara, que miraba los alrededores, le comentó con su particular tono algo monótono que el aroma que los árboles le conferían al ambiente era tranquilizador y agradable. Aunque Gaara le manifestó que el lugar donde se encontraban guardaba una particular belleza. Hinata asintió mostrándole gratitud, se sentía orgullosa de ser partícipe de eso.

- Esta parte es mi sitio favorito. – la voz de Hinata dejó notar un matiz de cariño en ella.

- Lo sé. Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que solías ver el lago por las noches. Te relajaba si estabas agobiada.

Ella lo miró y volvió a sonreír, Gaara recordaba algo que le había comentado hacía casi cinco años. Hinata evocó con claridad esa tarde en que le hablaba sobre su hogar mientras miraban como una fina lluvia caía sobre Suna.

- Al igual que a ti las tormentas de arena ¿no?.- Hinata sonrió al observar como los labios de Gaara se curvaban lentamente. Aquella tarde lluviosa Gaara había mencionado que en lo particular a él le gustaba observar el girar de los miles de granos de arena por los vientos fuertes que se creaban en el desierto.

- Hace un rato parecías muy inmersa en tus pensamientos. Preocupada. - el cambio drástico de tema tomó por sorpresa a Hinata. Gaara volteó a verla. - En el salón me dio la impresión que estabas ausente, ¿Pasa algo?

Esos ojos verdes parecían querer obtener una respuesta con sólo mirarle. Nerviosa, Hinata bajó la mirada y tragó dificultosamente. Si Gaara se había dado cuenta de su estado, tal vez su padre también lo hiciera. Una luz vino a su mente al pensar que aún podía atribuir su talante a la cercanía del festejo.

- Yo… Estoy algo nerviosa por todo esto. Habrá mucha gente importante. Jefes de Clanes, Señores Feudales, Otros dos Kage vendrán. Yo… seré la primera mujer que lidere el clan en toda su historia. Y pues… Es sólo que espero hacerlo bien.

Intentó sonreírle pero simplemente sus labios no se movieron. Gaara guardó silencio por unos instantes. Un aire suave meció las ramas y una hoja de durazno cayó haciendo un breve ondear en la superficie del agua.

- En tu carta no me parecía que te agobiara lo de la celebración, ni lo de tu nombramiento.

Hinata apretó los labios que luego de oírlo habían temblado ligeramente. Las manos se le pusieron frías. Pero mirando los ojos calmos de quien tenía enfrente tomó valor. Gaara era su amigo, era una persona de confianza.

- Tienes razón Gaara-kun. No sólo es eso lo que me tiene así… - antes de decidirse a hablarle con la verdad soltó otro suspiró de agobio.

Las mejillas de Hinata se desbordaban de rojo cuando al fin se atrevió a revelarle Gaara lo que sucedía. Mientras hablaba, sus dedos nerviosos rozaban la madera añeja del puente que su abuelo había construido para su esposa hacía muchos años. Se sentía tan nerviosa.

El joven experimentó cierta ternura al oírla y verla tan tímida justo como aquella vez que le confesara que creía estar enamorada de él. A él le hubiera gustado corresponderle, Hinata era una mujer muy especial. Por ella albergaba mucha simpatía y cierto cariño pero hasta ahí. Gaara no podía ver más de esos sanos sentimientos. Hacía tiempo que Gaara tenía claro que tal vez él sería de los que nunca se enamoraran. Aún no había llegado a él ese sentimiento del que muchos hablaban. En toda su vida nunca habría abrigado una sola idea romántica sobre alguien. Él quería vivir para su gente, su pueblo. Si Suna lo aceptaba de ese modo solitario, él continuaría así.

Pero el semblante casi siempre impertérrito de Gaara se quebró momentáneamente cuando Hinata le soltaba en un susurro el nombre de su misterioso amor. Gaara se recuperó de inmediato, después de todo ya tenía sospechas de quien podría ser ese hombre.

- ¿Q-Qué piensas? – titubeó ella luego de verlo meditar algunos instantes. Sus manos seguían frías, ahora prendadas con fuerza en la madera antaña.

Una abierta noche de otoño era testigo de dicha conversación. La voz clara de Gaara y las palabras que salían de su boca comenzaron a calmar la pesarosa sensación que albergaba el pecho de Hinata. Las ramas de los duraznos se movieron en un suave vaivén por la brisa nocturna. Hinata le escuchaba atenta, no importaba que la mirada verde estuviera extrañamente posada en algún punto de las alturas, ella sabía que los pensamientos de Gaara estaban con ella. Luego de unos minutos Gaara terminaba, girando para posar una mano sobre el hombro de Hinata apretándolo de manera amistosa. El corazón de ella latía tranquilo de nuevo. Emocionada, Hinata le abrazó como espontáneo agradecimiento a sus palabras confortadoras y sinceras. Una de las contadas sonrisas que Gaara podía ofrecer llegó para ella mientras le acariciaba de forma algo torpe el cabello.

Tras el tronco de un durazno, permaneciendo en el total anonimato, Hanabi sonreía de oreja a oreja al verlos. Sasuke Uchiha estaba perdido.

Desde el interior del salón, Neji Hyuuga se había consternado al descubrir a su tío observando con concentrada atención la parte que daba al lago. En el espacio que la figura de Hiashi no bloqueaba, Neji podía ver, a pesar de las penumbras, la escena de cercana familiaridad que Hinata compartía con Gaara. Cuando Hiashi se giró, Neji se asombró del aspecto de su tío. Segundos después el líder se integraba de nuevo a la reunión. El hecho era que Neji había percatado que de cierta forma Hiashi no parecía a disgusto con lo que acababa de presenciar.

El inesperado volar de una parvada de pájaros que acompañaban su vuelo con graznidos asustados rompió la quietud que reinaba esa despejada noche de otoño. Los otros tres miembros de la familia Hyuuga no habían sido los únicos testigos de dicho suceso. Con la ayuda de las tinieblas y bajo el resguardo de la lejanía, una cuarta persona había observado todo lo acontecido. En los linderos del distrito Hyuuga colindantes al distrito Uchiha, un par de enormes árboles habían sido derribados de dos secos golpes. Los ojos negros de Sasuke Uchiha brillaban siniestros al pensar en un sujeto de frente tatuada. Estaba más carcomido que nunca por la presencia de Sabaku no Gaara.

* * *

La parte donde se encontraba descansando Kakashi aún lo guarecía de los ya fuertes rayos del sol matutino. El shinobi mataba algo de tiempo leyendo su libro a fuera de una de las ventanas del edificio administrativo de Konoha en espera para hablar con Tsunade. Las palabras que se intercambiaban dentro del despacho apenas le llegaban hasta donde yacía. Entonces el único ojo visible del ninja copia dejó las letras para contraerse al reconocer la voz que oía. Kakashi, sonsacado, cerró el libro y prestó atención.

La petición que acababa de hacer Sasuke Uchiha había provocado que dentro, la Hokage no ocultara su impresión, la ceja derecha de la líder había armado un arco bastante pronunciado.

Hacía cosa de unos instantes Sasuke había señalado, en la reunión que su equipo tuviera con la Hokage, que denegaba formar parte de la misión que acababan de asignarles.

El inesperado comentario había hecho que Tsunade hiciera a un lado los papeles que revisaba para mirarlo de lleno. Mientras sometía lo que pareciera una sonrisilla displicente, la Hokage cruzó los brazos elevando más sus prominentes pechos. Dirigió la vista a su derecha mirando a Sakura, que veía a Sasuke con la boca abierta ligeramente; luego los ojos miel se deslizaron hacia la izquierda encontrándose con los de Naruto quien, también desconcertado, sólo encogió los hombros.

- Quiero permanecer en Konoha estos días. – la expresión indiferente de Sasuke no varió al volver a dirigirse a Tsunade –aun cuando ésta lo miraba con creciente impaciencia. - Sai puede tomar mi lugar.

Un silencio tenso cayó en el despacho. Sakura seguía desencajada, Naruto pestañeó asombrado. Tsunade colocó sus codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó las manos apoyando la barbilla en ellas, parecía sopesar lo comentado.

- ¿Insistes entonces en no ir? – la pregunta fue finalizada con un apretar de dientes.

Él asintió. Al ver la mirada inquisitiva de la rubia añadió con sequedad:

- Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

- Bien. Pues siendo así, te dejaré en Konoha, Sasuke…

Mudos, Naruto y Sakura abrieron los ojos como platos. En cambio los de su compañero se entrecerraron apenas unos milímetros.

- Y por qué no,… - una socarrona sonrisa tiraba las facciones de la rubia. - También si quieres puedes tener mi puesto por unos días… ¿Qué te parece?

El rostro de Sasuke se tensó ligeramente. En Naruto cruzó una de esas expresiones burlonas que tanto cargaban a su amigo.

- No estoy bromeando, Tsunade. – dijo sin emoción. Godaime se mostró teatralmente sorprendida. Aunque lo cierto era que la parquedad y más aún la informalidad con que estaba siendo tratada le indignaban.

Sakura pareció tragarse la lengua ante tal contestación, por lo bajo, Naruto hizo una mueca de desaprobación. Decididamente Sakura sintió deseos de asestarle un golpe a su compañero por cómo estaba hablándole a su mentora. Sasuke era un rematado idiota.

- ¿No? Yo pensé que todo esto de negarte era una broma tuya.

La mordacidad fue obvia en las palabras de Tsunade, los labios sonreían falsamente pero al siguiente momento su tono se tornó duro justo como su mirada.

- He dicho que irás con el resto de tu equipo al País del Hierro, harás lo que se te pide y no se diga más. ¿A menos que quieras pasar unos días encerrado por insubordinación directa? – retadores los ojos de Tsunade no se apartaron de los de Sasuke que destilaban ira pura.- Treinta días bajo llave te harían apreciar un poco tu situación y te servirían para comportarte como debes hacia tu líder, Sasuke.

Aun cuando los ojos de Sasuke brillaban de furia, su apariencia seria pareció cambiar. Tsunade consideró que se estaba pensando su actitud; la rubia enarcó muy sutilmente una ceja mostrándose algo satisfecha. De inmediato sus ojos se deslizaron a Sakura.

- Sakura serás la capitana. – ante el repentino nombramiento la joven asintió obediente, Tsunade se apresuró a añadir: – Se diplomática esa gente suele ser algo susceptible. Y tú, Naruto nada de zafarranchos, porque si vuelves a crear algún inconveniente que cause gastos, lo descontaré de tu paga, ¿Escuchaste?

- ¡Pero Oba-chan!

Sakura le dirigió una elocuente mirada, instándole a callar. Con pesar Naruto asintió.

- Ahora salgan, tengo otras cosas que hacer. - Tanto Sakura como Naruto se dirigieron raudos hacia la puerta pero Sasuke permaneció unos segundos sin moverse, sólo mirando a la rubia. - He dicho fuera, Sasuke ¿O tienes algo que objetar?

El joven apretó los labios mirándola con acritud.

- No. – su boca apenas se había movido.

Sasuke ardía por dentro pero no tenía más opción. No podía arriesgarse a ser encerrado, había mucho que perder si se negaba y caía en la insubordinación. Su conversación con Hinata debía aplazarle hasta que regresara. Sasuke se dio vuelta y salió sin mirar a Naruto y Sakura que lo habían esperado junto a la puerta.

Minutos después mientras hojeaba los papeles para la siguiente asignación que haría, Tsunade se percató que no estaba sola. Kakashi apostado sobre el marco de la ventana, dio un salto al interior entrando al despacho.

- Supongo que no acabas de llegar y oíste lo qué pasó, ¿No es así?

- Qué puedo decir, Sasuke es un Uchiha después de todo.- respiró algo resignado.- Creo que está en su naturaleza eso de rebelarse.

- Aún no alcanzó a entender el porqué de esa estúpida negativa a no salir. – Tsunade miró intrigada al ninja que sabía en un futuro le relevaría en el mando.- ¿Tú sabes qué encierra esa inusitada "rebeldía"?

- Mmm, creo tener una idea.

Tsunade entrecerró los ojos claramente desconcertada. No supo si había escuchado bien pero le parecía que Kakashi había dicho la palabra "celos".

* * *

Sakura había salido sumamente enojada del despacho. Sasuke se había evaporado justo en sus narices. Definitivamente tenían que hacer algo. Él estaba mostrándose tan cabeza hueca como nunca lo hubiera creído. El día anterior ella había hablado con Naruto, quien la visitaba en su casa, sobre lo acontecido en esa mañana en los territorios de los Hyuuga, contándole el rubio a su vez lo sucedido con ellos en la calle. Gaara en Konoha y hospedándose con los Hyuuga. Hiashi amedrentando a Naruto y refiriéndose a Sasuke de esa forma tan grosera (ahora entendía de donde le venía lo desagradable a Hanabi). Con eso Sakura lograba entender el por qué de Sasuke a no salir de la villa. Pero comportarse de esa manera con Tsunade no era para nada la forma más inteligente de hacer las cosas.

Naruto percibió la tensión en la joven, la rodeó con un brazo y la apretó con suavidad intentando calmarla. Sakura suspiró recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Por qué Sasuke se porta tan idiota? - descargó todavía indignada.

- Creo que el amor no le va al Teme muy bien. Pero no te preocupes Sakura-chan no creo que Oba-chan se tome muy a pecho lo que pasó…

Sakura exhaló apesadumbrada, esperaba que tuviera razón. Naruto se rascó de forma distraída una mejilla.

- No sé, Sakura-chan, pero creo que deberíamos hablar con Sasuke. – Sakura lo miró sin pestañear.- Sí, somos sus amigos ¿No?

Meditando la idea, Sakura se mordió con nervios un labio (gesto que no sabía le gustaba mucho a Naruto que hiciera).

- ¿Y tú crees que nos haría caso?

Él encogió los hombros.

- No sé, pero no perdemos nada con intentar que nos escuche ¿No?... Digo, antes de que meta más la pata, ttebayo.

- Creo que tienes razón… - Sakura sonrió.- Nunca pensé que Sasuke-kun se portara así. En últimas fechas ha hecho cosas que han dejado mucho que desear. Sí, hablaremos con él, no importa lo que diga debe escucharnos.

- ¡Eso es! – dijo alegre de verla recuperada.- Eh… ¿Sakura-chan?

La joven volteó para ser sorprendida con un beso robado.

- Baka…- murmuró contenta al mismo tiempo de abochornada por las risillas de unas chicas que los habían visto.

.-.0.-.

Mientras descansaba con Suigetsu en la parte frontal de la Mansión Uchiha, Karin miró con emoción a Naruto y Sakura arribar. La pelirroja dejó el compilado de leyes de Konoha que le prestara Ino para revisar y sacudió, algo ruda, a Suigetsu que dormitaba; éste se desperezó mirando a los que se acercaban.

- ¿Qué hay ustedes dos? - el espadachín gritó levantando el rostro de las piernas de Karin que le habían servido como almohada.

Luego de un intercambio de saludos, la pelirrosa les comentó lo que había sucedido el día anterior y luego los sucesos de la mañana confesándoles a los otros que tenían en mente hablar con Sasuke. Karin se acomodó las gafas, ahora entendía a que se debía que el chakra de su ex líder tuviera esa naturaleza cuando llegara ayer por la tarde aunque por la noche también había estado inestable a más no poder. Ella había tenido que sujetar a Suigetsu quien quería correr a preguntarle a Sasuke qué pasaba. Suigetsu suspiró aliviado al escuchar lo que Sakura hablaba. Así que era eso lo que tenía molesto a Sasuke, y él que creía se debía a lo suyo con Karin. Pero de todas maneras, no pensaba que Sasuke le hubiera hecho mucha gracia el asuntillo de haberles visto. Suigetsu se dijo que tendrían que ser más cuidadosos en esos detalles de la intimidad. No le gustaba la idea de que Sasuke viera más a Karin como Kami la trajera al mundo, eso era algo a lo que sólo él podía tener privilegio

Sakura le pidió a Karin localizar a su compañero, tarea que la joven de pelo rojo logró sin el mayor esfuerzo. Sasuke no estaba en territorios Uchiha, su chakra bullía trepidante y tenía la misma naturaleza de todo el día anterior. Minutos después los cuatro caminaban hacia la antigua área de entrenamiento del equipo siete en donde Karin había ubicado a Sasuke.

Avanzaron no tan rápidamente como quisieran, el mar de gente que anegaba la villa les había resultado problemático. Entraron a la zona boscosa y divisaron en un paraje conocido a Sasuke, enfrascado en un combate. Suigetsu hizo un mohín de diversión, Karin chasqueó murmurando que no sería nada fácil que les atendiera. Sakura había respondido diciendo que tenían que hacerlo fuere como fuere. El chakra de Sasuke era bastante estremecedor.

Sasuke se percató con claridad que los cuatro bakas llegaban hasta él. Ni siquiera se digno a mirarles (ni tampoco el clon con el que entrenaba).

En la amplia zona se percibía con claridad una energía colmada de furia, una sensación venenosa casi palpable. Sasuke blandió en el aire la katana, embistiendo a su clon de sombra.

- ¡Sasuke-teme, necesitamos hablar contigo, ttebayo!

- ¡Sasuke-kun por favor!

El choque de las espadas creó un chirrido seco que se perdió en el bosque. Sasuke no pensaba detenerse ni un momento para despacharlos. Esgrimió al mismo tiempo la espada contra su otro yo con movimientos mortales, su copia sonreía con sorna deteniendo los sablazos (era tan bueno como el original). El sonido de los metales chocando cada vez se repetía más resonando por todo el lugar.

Los cuatro observaron como en un movimiento sorprendente uno de los Sasuke fustigaba un sablazo a otro partiéndole en dos. El atacado deformó su rostro ante la muerte después desapareció en un 'plop' armando una voluta de humo. Sasuke se detuvo y luego los miró, sus ojos negros destilaban aversión.

- Lárguense. – masculló.

Tanto el rubio como el espadachín enmarcaron gestos de claro desinterés a la petición de Sasuke. Con igual apariencia tozuda, Sakura y Karin miraban al pelinegro con brazos cruzados.

- Largo, dije. O aténganse a lo que suceda…- les espetó amenazándoles directamente con la espada. Ya estaba harto de todos ellos.

Suigetsu enarcó una ceja mirando a Naruto y una enorme sonrisa zorruna cruzó la cara del rubio. Ni Sakura ni Karin les prestaron atención a las vistas compartidas de los shinobis, cuando el par de kunoichis quiso reaccionar sus enamorados enardecidos corrían dispuestos a atacar a Sasuke.

- ¡Por las malas! – gritó Naruto, junto a él, Suigetsu torcía una placentera sonrisa. Ambos sabían que por las buenas Sasuke nunca accedería.

El primero en entrar en acción fue Naruto. El jutsu múltiple de sombras hizo su aparición y el rubio con sus decenas de clones atacaron en serie al Uchiha. Con feroces golpes y fieros sablazos Sasuke se enfrentó a todos esos molestos escandalosos. En una rapidez extraordinaria uno a uno fueron cayendo, aunque un clon más adiestrado logró asestarle un par de puñetazos en pleno estomago y otro más algo seco sobre su mandíbula. Dos agiles movimientos de katana bastaron para desaparecerlo, pero aún le quedaban algunos más; enfurruñado Sasuke escupió un poco de sangre que habían logrado sacarle para lanzarse sobre el resto. Casi terminaba con todos, cuando de pronto, el Naruto original surgía de la nada portando una bola de chakra de proporciones enormes.

- ¡Odama-Rasengan!

- ¡Kuso! –los labios de Sasuke se apretaron al recordar la dichosa esfera.

- Buena técnica…- admitió Suigetsu que sorprendido esperaba su turno.

Con ayuda de la katana Sasuke apenas amortiguó el severo impacto del ataque. Por un momento pasó por su mente que la inmensa esfera de chakra partiera su espada; y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque ágilmente creó un Chidori que recorrió la hoja de su katana haciendo a la técnica reventar. Los árboles del lugar se agitaron de forma violenta al desatarse la onda expansiva de energía liberada. De nuevo demostrando esa velocidad vertiginosa, Sasuke se movió casi pareciendo desaparecer del lugar. Aprovechando el desconcierto de Naruto, y con espada envainada, atacó al rubio con golpes que aunque éste intentara esquivar no pudo evitarlos todos. Cuando un puñetazo seco se estrelló en el estómago de Naruto, mandándole a volar varios metros, Sasuke, frenético, desenvainó de nuevo sólo para proteger su costado derecho del ataque que ahora le hicieran.

Se pudieron ver chispas brillantes provocadas por el impulsivo choque de espadas.

- ¡Mi turno, Sasuke!- exultante, el de la niebla sonreía.

Al igual que Naruto, Suigetsu ponía todo su empeño en vencer a Sasuke. Sus ojos violetas resplandecían, ansiosos de pelear más y más, sobre todo porque Sasuke estaba peleando bastante en serio. Un espadazo certero alcanzó a Suigetsu causando ningún daño a su cuerpo acuoso.

Karin podía notar que el chakra de Suigetsu estaba bastante animoso, el de Sasuke había cambiado notoriamente, ya no tenía ese tinte tenebroso, y el Naruto era el mismo de siempre. La pelirroja meneó con hastío la cabeza, a un lado de ella, Sakura fruncía los labios, molesta. Karin se percató que el chakra de Sakura comenzaba a aumentar y se acomodó las gafas al verla tronándose los dedos. Pensó que seguramente Sakura estaba tan harta como ella.

- Ayer lo de Hanabi,… - el puño derecho de Sakura se tensó.- Y ahora esto…- bufó molesta.

El Uchiha miró de soslayo observando que Naruto se levantaba, un pequeño momento de distracción que Suigetsu aprovechó para atacarle desde arriba. Sasuke clavó a Suigetsu con la katana sólo para verlo reventar en una explosión de agua. La copia de Suigetsu desaparecía casi al instante que el verdadero espadachín surgiera de la nada a espaldas de Sasuke, mandando con determinación un ataque directo sobre la cabeza de éste. Sasuke tiró de inmediato la cabeza hacia atrás logrando sortear el embiste. Dio unos rápidos saltos tomando distancia del de la niebla. Sudaba copiosamente, sobre su hombro podían verse restos de cabellos que la hoja filosa había alcanzado a cortarle. "Ese Suigetsu idiota"

- Buen movimiento…- reconoció Naruto. Suigetsu mostró sus dientes puntiagudos.

Sasuke, con rapidez, miró a ambos lados; los dos le habían flanqueado. Suigetsu por la derecha, Naruto a su izquierda. Y ambos sonreían satisfechos de tenerlo "acorralado". Sasuke torció una sonrisa, el Sharingan se activó. Frente a ellos, Karin y Sakura miraban la situación nueva.

Como gritos de guerra, las voces tanto de Suigetsu como de Naruto se oyeron cuando ambos se lanzaran a atacar al mismo tiempo. Sasuke los esperaba con la katana en posición. Hilerillas de rayos azulosos recorrían no sólo la espada también el cuerpo del Uchiha.

- ¡ ¡SHANARO! ! - Un crujido estruendoso se escuchó y la tierra se agitó con furioso estrépito.

El trío dejó su lucha para ponerse a resguardo de lo que pareciera una marejada de rocas y tierra que se dirigía con feroz velocidad justo a donde peleaban y que muy posiblemente podría sepultarlos en un parpadeo si les alcanzara.

Los tres, por separado, desde las copas de unos árboles miraron a Sakura. Suigetsu, desencajado, Naruto, ligeramente asustado y Sasuke con algo de sorpresa ante tal poder. Sakura siempre había sido bastante bruta. Karin estaba estupefacta, las gafas se le habían escurrido por el puente de la nariz. Había visto a una Sakura roja de ira saltar unos metros hacia ellos para impactar con una fuerza tremebunda la tierra y luego con otro salto vertiginoso regresar a donde estuviera antes.

- ¡Sa-Sakura-chan!

- ¡Coño, estoy harta de ustedes! - gritó Sakura.

- Tu manera de calmar la situación no dista mucho de la de ellos, ¿no?- le hizo saber Karin.

- Es la única forma en la que entenderían ese par de imbéciles. - masculló señalando a Naruto y Sasuke.

- Tienes razón, supongo que lo mismo para el otro idiota de allá…- le dio razón a la pelirrosa mientras miraba a Suigetsu.

Sasuke envainó su espada para luego descolgarse del árbol en que se encontraba con intención de encaminarse a su casa. Ya no se sentía molesto, pero aún así necesitaba estar solo. Segundos después Naruto y Suigetsu también aterrizaban sobre un suelo algo maltrecho. El Uchiha miró a Sakura y a Karin pero no profirió palabra alguna al acercarse a ellas.

- ¿Espero que ya te hayas calmado y ahora sí podamos hablar? –empezaba la de rosa.

- ¿Insisten en eso?

- Así es…

- No tengo nada que decir…- finalizó mientras les miraba ceñudo. Naruto y Suigetsu llegaban hasta ellos.

- Teme, en serio, si no quieres más problemas, debes controlar todo eso de tu mal humor por Gaara.

Sasuke apretó los labios al oír el nombre. Giró la cabeza y miró con molestia a Naruto.

- No sé de que hablas…

- ¿Podrías dejar ese comportamiento idiota de una vez, Sasuke?- le riñó al fin Sakura. - Este asunto de montar en pantera por él es absurdo. Tsunade-sama fue bastante condescendiente contigo. Yo en su lugar te habría encerrado.

- Hemos escuchado a Hinata hablar sobre ti, y sabes, no veo porqué esta actitud tuya.- le señaló Karin.- Además, hay un compromiso entre ustedes ¿No?

Las dos vieron a Sasuke contraer someramente las cejas.

-Sí, Compromiso. Porque no creo que la relación entre Hinata y tú sea algo del momento.- intervino Sakura.- Porque imagino que ya has hablado con ella sobre lo que tienen juntos, ¿no? Y no me vengas con que no es de nuestra incumbencia porque sí lo es. Y no sólo por ti, Hinata también es nuestra amiga. - se apresuró a añadir luego de ver la boca fruncida de Sasuke.- Debes haberle hecho saber que no es algo de "te quiero por ahorita, mañana quien sabe" – los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron al escucharla.

A Karin no le quedó ninguna duda al ver a Sasuke; era igual de idiota que Suigetsu.

- Eso no ha sido necesario…- reveló Sasuke.

- ¿Y por qué diablos crees que no es necesario hacerle saber a Hinata que quieres pasar tu vida con ella? - Sakura había levantado el tono de voz ante tal contestación .Una vena punzante en su sien revelaba su inconformidad.

- ¿Qué acaso no es algo importante? – espetó Karin.

Sasuke calló por unos segundos, suspirando exasperado. Primero había tenido que pelear y ahora el asunto era peor, tenía que hablar de ese tipo de asuntos personales con ese par. Sakura le miraba impaciente.

- ¿Y?

- Voy a hablar con su padre.- con acritud contestó mirando a ambas.

Suigetsu meneó la cabeza con algo de compasión. Ya podía ver venir el discurso de Karin.

- ¿Con su padre?- protestó Karin indignada.

Suigetsu encogió los hombros al ver Sasuke. Sí, el Uchiha se lo había buscado. El de la niebla se acercó a Naruto comenzando a conversar sobre la técnica con la que había atacado a Sasuke. Naruto emocionado empezó a relatarle los detalles. Ambos dejaron el asunto de la conversación en manos de las kunoichis.

- ¡Carajo, Sasuke, es a Hinata a la que quieres no al padre!- empezó Karin.- No quieras actuar por tu propia cuenta sin considerar la opinión de ella. No por nada esto se llama Pareja. "Par"… "Dos"… - gesticulaba con los dedos casi en cara de Sasuke. Él deseó fulminarla por hacerlo sentir como idiota. Pero la pelirroja continuó. – Ahora, ¿Hinata sabe que piensas hacer eso? ¿Alguna vez se lo has comentado? Es más, ¿Sabes al menos si ella quiere lo mismo que tú?..

Sakura asintió a cada una de las preguntas que Karin lanzó. Lejos de lo que pudiera notarse, Sasuke al parecer se estaba pensando (muy a su pesar) los planteamientos de sus dizques "amigas". No le había dicho directamente a Hinata el asunto de hablar con su padre pero estaba segura que ella entendería. Porque por supuesto que Hinata quería lo mismo que él. Nunca le había preguntado pero lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Hinata se lo trasmitía en sus ojos cuando estaban juntos.

- ¡No! ¡Cómo vas a saber si ni siquiera ella misma ha de tener idea de donde está parada en esta relación contigo! - seguía Karin, gesticulando ofuscada con ambas manos.- ¿O es qué piensas que la tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano para hacer y deshacer en nombre de ella?

- Basta Karin…- dijo harto de todo su retahíla de palabras. La mujer apretó con fuerza la boca.

- Hinata es una mujer no un objeto.- remató la pelirroja girando la cara a un lado con indignación.

- Así es Sasuke-kun. Karin tiene toda la razón.

Sasuke exhaló molesto, ahora Sakura intentaba seguirle con la letanía que había empezado Karin. Malditas mujeres entrometidas.

- De una vez entiend-

– No me parece correcto, que pases por alto lo que Hinata tenga que decir.- Sakura interrumpió su queja. El tono más suave que usara y el mirar conciliador le hizo a Sasuke prestar atención de nuevo. - Hiashi y todos los Hyuuga podrán mandarte al infierno pero ella es la que tiene la última palabra en todo esto. Hinata merece, no,… no merece DEBE saber cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones y tú debes saber cuáles son sus opiniones y sus pensamientos. – Haruno miró fugazmente a Naruto. Su tono se suavizó más.- Eso es muy importante para nosotras. Hace saber cuánto en verdad alguien quiere estar contigo. Así que... creo primero deberías hablar seriamente con ella sobre lo que tienen y por supuesto, hacia donde va todo eso.

- ¿Ya terminaron?…- dijo Sasuke mirándoles con aspereza. Ambas asintieron si siquiera sentirse intimidadas. A un lado de ellas, Suigetsu y Naruto quedaban en practicar juntos los próximos días sin embargo habían logrado escuchar la parte última del asunto: Sasuke debía hablar con Hinata sobre el futuro.

- Gomene, camarada, pero cuando tienen razón, la tienen…- concluyó el de la niebla.

- Estoy de acuerdo, ttebayo.- asintió Naruto.

- Cállense ustedes dos…- rezongó gélido comenzando a caminar de nuevo y pensando que si partirían la noche del día siguiente, aún tenía medio día y el otro completo para intentar buscar a Hinata y hablar con ella.

Cuando el Uchiha avanzara varios metros de ellos, ambas kunoichis se giraron y con brazos cruzados miraron de forma bastante belicosa a los otros dos. Suigetsu y Naruto parecieron estremecerse al verlas. Pero para sorpresa de ambos, las chicas no actuaron (hablando más de Sakura) con tintes violentos.

- Vinimos a hablar con él, no a intentar matarlo, idiotas.- dijeron ambas. Ambos se mesaron los cabellos y sonrieron falsamente apenados.

* * *

Con brazos cruzados, Hanabi paseaba la mirada de forma intranquila por el extenso terreno del distrito. Activó el Byakugan localizando a su hermana de inmediato. Hinata estaba en el dojo Hyuuga.

Junto con una escolta del Souke y una comitiva de alto rango del Bouke, su padre había salido con rumbo a las oficinas de la Hokage para afinar ciertos detalles en lo que respectaba a los asistentes que llegarían en los próximos días a la villa, además de pactar ciertos servicios con la líder sobre el monitoreo que era pertinente hiciera una cuadrillas de ANBU en los alrededores Hyuuga como reforzamientos a las medidas de seguridad. Así que Hanabi consideraba era la oportunidad perfecta para reanudar su conversación.

Entró al dojo y miró por varios momentos a su hermana realizando movimientos propios del Juken. Mientras la veía entrenar pensaba; su cabeza iba a mil pensamientos por minuto.

Necesitaba a alguien del Clan para que le ayudara en el asunto de Hinata; sin duda Neji era su única opción. Con labios fruncidos, asintió a tal pensamiento. Sólo que debía pensar en la mejor manera de hacérselo saber a su primo sin que éste pidiera la sangre del Uchiha y con eso desembocar en un altercado serio dentro de la aldea que creara un remolino de chismes y habladurías. Porque eso sí, antes muerta que colocar el Clan en la mira de todo mundo con algo tan espinoso como eso. Tal vez también sería bueno decírselo a Kiba y por qué no a Shino. Cuanta más ayuda mejor. Lo acorralarían haciéndolo confesar qué era lo que había hecho sobre su hermana. A su padre definitivamente se lo diría cuando el asunto estuviera resuelto. Ella sabía definitivamente el grado de aversión que éste guardaba para el renegado. Uchiha se tendría más que merecido lo que su padre quisiera hacerle. Los ojos juveniles brillaron satisfechos. Seguramente el traidor estaría fuera de la villa dentro de muy poco.

- Supongo que vienes para hablar, ¿no Hanabi-chan? - dijo Hinata parando su entrenamiento luego de sentir la presencia de su hermana.

- Así es Nee-san.- La menor se acercó a ella dándole una toalla para que se secara un poco el sudor.

Hinata asintió, sentándose e indicándole a Hanabi, con unos golpecitos sobre el tatami, que la acompañara. Por unos instantes, Hanabi miró que su hermana parecía meditabunda en las afueras que daba el ventanal, perdida por completo en algún punto del puente. Tal vez pensaba en Gaara, imaginó con emoción.

- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me confesaste tus sentimientos por Kiba-kun? – las mejillas de Hanabi se colorearon. – Dijiste que si Kiba me gustaba no te importaría porque lucharías por él. Y cuando te dije que Kiba-kun era como un hermano, suspiraste tanto alivio como nunca hubiera visto. Debo decirte que me pareció algo tan tierno viniendo de ti.

- Hinata no estoy aquí para hablar sobre lo mío con Kiba.

La mayor asintió y sonrió paciente.

- Y cuando me preguntaste si Kiba-kun era tan idiota, irresponsable y libertino como se decía, recuerdo que te respondí que no te dejaras llevar por lo que dijeran los demás. Que a la gente le resultaba fácil juzgar a otros sin tratarlos realmente. Te dije entonces que conocieras a Kiba-kun por ti misma, no por lo que alguien más, ni siquiera yo misma, dijera. –una mano de Hinata se posó sobre la de su hermana. - Es lo mismo que te pido ahora hagas con Sasuke.

- ¿Qué?

Las finas cejas de Hanabi casi se unieron ante tal petición. Desencajó la cara, se había quedado parcialmente enmudecida.

- ¿Sabes?... Lo que te voy a contar no se lo he dicho a nadie. – con voz algo trémula y mejillas sonrosadas, Hinata continuó. - En la primera misión con él todo iba bien hasta que me sonrió… Esa simple sonrisa me hizo sentir, no sé, muy… Rara. Incluso mi tartamudeo regresó. Todo era tan inesperado y un tanto desesperante para mí… Él parecía alertar todo mi cuerpo. Y yo no entendía el por qué se causaba todo eso. Lo tenía cerca y hacía que se me agitara el corazón a sobremanera de tal forma que creía que podría desmayarme. Y qué decir de mi estómago que se volvía un lío horrible, tanto que pensaba que tal vez hasta vomitaría… ¿Qué tonta, no?

A un lado de Hinata, su hermana menor tenía los ojos abiertos a toda su órbita. Hanabi pestañeó de forma algo cómica. Su hermana gustaba de Uchiha y no había identificado ese sentimiento.

- Sí, Sasuke me gustaba y eso lo supe hasta después… - confesó algo cohibida, aunque no la hubiera visto Hanabi sabía que había una sonrisa en el tono pausado.- Pero gustar de alguien es algo que puede pasarle a cualquiera. Mis sentimientos verdaderos por él comenzaron en la segunda misión, esa en País Nano, ahí sucedió todo…

La remembranza hizo callar a Hinata por instantes para luego soltar un profundo suspiro inconscientemente sus manos se habían ido a su pecho.

- Conocí a otro Sasuke. Uno bastante distinto al que hubiera pensado. Sus ojos me hicieron notar sin que él lo supiera que era alguien digno de confianza, alguien… amable. Creo que ese era el Sasuke por el que tanto lucharon Sakura y Naruto en hacer volver…

- Pero Hinata…

Hanabi se detuvo cuando su hermana tomó sus manos de nuevo y con la mirada le pidió le dejara continuar.

- Sasuke me ha hecho sentir cosas que con nadie había experimentado. Es frío y arrogante, lo sé; y tan orgulloso que a veces sus maneras no son las apropiadas pero es… bueno. Es una buena persona. No sólo lo sé, Hanabi… lo siento, aquí. – una de sus manos se posó con fuerza en el pecho. - Sasuke tiene… muchas cosas que me agradan.- el sonrojo fiel de las mejillas seguía allí.- Cosas que me hacen quererlo. Amarlo con el corazón… Porque lo amo, Imouto. De verdad.

Hanabi sentía las palabras atragantadas, abrió los labios pero calló; al parecer no estaba muy segura de que decir a todo lo que estaba escuchando.

Hinata se acercó y acomodó un mechón castaño tras la oreja de Hanabi. Pasaron unos segundos en que las hermanas Hyuuga se miraron en silencio. Más que las palabras que su hermana había acabado de decir a Hanabi la acallaba esa mirada y el semblante que se observaban en el rostro de Hinata. Estaba tan serena, y a la vez determinada. Tan segura de lo que hablaba, sus ojos también decían lo mismo.

- Nee-san…

- Lo amo tanto que si no obtengo el permiso de Otou-san o el Concejo para estar juntos, no me importará dejar el Clan. – los ojos de Hanabi no ocultaron su sorpresa, su cuerpo se cuadró tenso.

- P-Pero Hinata no puedes hacer eso…

- Sería preferible dejar de ser Hyuuga y luchar por lo que quiero, a tener una vida que no deseo y permanecer por completo vacía, ¿No lo crees?... – Hanabi tragó con fuerza ante tal confesión. - Porque yo quiero estar con él… Sasuke-kun es mi otra mitad. - finalizó Hinata sonriendo de manera afable.

Ya no había nada que hacer, no había nada truculento detrás de eso. Verdaderamente, Hinata estaba enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha.

La Hyuuga menor se deshizo con un suspiro de toda la rigidez acumulada tras la declaración de su hermana mayor. Soltó otra exhalación y pasado un leve momento murmuró algo achicada:

- Está bien, tú ganas Nee-san... Te creo.

Hanabi tendría que hacer de tripas corazón y empezar a ver al ex renegado de otra manera. Adiós al complot que tenía maquinado en su contra. No le quedaría más que aceptar esa relación, todo por el bien de su hermana. Y ella creía que lo suyo con Kiba sería algo difícil de aceptar. Hanabi armó una ligera mueca al pensar en Hiashi. No quería siquiera imaginar cómo reaccionaría a tal noticia. Un Uchiha y una Hyuuga. Nunca en toda la historia del clan siquiera se hubiera pensado en esa posibilidad. Si tan sólo los Uchiha no hubieran tenido tan mala fama, si tan sólo el idiota de Sasuke no se hubiera largado de forma tan ruin de la villa.

- No me meteré e... intentaré tratarlo. ¡Kami-sama mira lo que estoy diciendo! - Hanabi se llevó las manos a la cabeza pareciendo exasperada ante tal panorama. - Pero conste que sólo lo hago por ti. - aclaró tajante para luego hacer un gesto de disgusto. - ¡Por qué Nee-san!… ¡Por qué habiendo tantos zoquetes en la villa te fijaste justamente en el más indeseable de todos! - se quejó al fin.

- Hanabi-chan...- Hinata le hizo un reproche con la mirada.

- Ya, ya, cumpliré lo que dije...- de inmediato Hanabi pareció reparar en algo. - Neji-nii-san con Tenten, Yo con Kiba y ahora Tú con ese... Definitivamente hay algo malo en el sistema de la nueva generación de los Hyuuga...- soltó mientras negaba y torcía los labios en una mueca resignada.

Hinata encogió los hombros pero sonrió aliviada, la nueva actitud de Hanabi le hacía saber que aceptaba sus palabras. Ya tenía a Neji y a su hermana con ella, ahora sólo faltaba hablar con su padre.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Y uno menos! Lamentaría la demora pero me dije Si el epílogo de Destiny tarda tanto yo por qué habría de sentirme mal por unos días sin actualizar. (Manipulación descarada para Amy-chan) xD.

Naaa! Ya en serio Gracias por ser tan fieles en leer SC. En verdad no saben cómo me pongo de feliz cuando leo los rrs que llegan y veo que sigue gustando el fic. Que por cierto está a nada de terminar, creo que un par de caps más y a otra cosa mariposa. Por lo pronto me iré a poner al día con "Y entonces llegaste" es otro sasuhina mío que ya tiene rato que lo tengo algo olvidado. óò

Respuesta a rrs:

**Lu Hyuuga: **¡Hola, Hola! Pues querida Lu ya viste que Hanabi tendrá que olvidarse de su "compló" porque Hina na'más no dejará a Sasu. Me alegra que te guste esta locura que escribo. Espero subir el sig cap antes de que termine el mes. Un saludo enorme y gracias por leer.

**Bella-Sakkaku: **¡Hola Bella! Hanabi hará de tripas corazon y callará por el bien de Hinata. Y pues ya nada más queda que Hiashi se entere de todo. Uy, ni quiero imaginarlo. Si hasta pareció a gusto con la idea de ver a Gaara con su hija Óo. Espero verte de nuevo por acá. Gracias por leer. Nos vemos

**Gpe mccartney: **¡Dano! No te preocupes pequeña, no importa que te pierdas. Sasuke trina de amarguez y los que pagan la factura son los pobres arbolitos uu". Ni me hables de tenerte sin leer porque yo no veo muy claro lo de tus drabbles. Tú si te tardaste bastante. Óò. Te mando un beso, escribe más y Mizu te adorará más que nunca. Cuidate mucho y muchas gracias por leer.

**lalalalau: **¡Hey Hola! ¡Bienvenida! Creo que Gaara hizo muy mal en dejarse abrazar por Hina si ya sabía que Sasuke los miraba como pa'que se dejo. Uu, Lo malo es que quien pagó la furia de Sasuke fueron sus amigos. Pobres. Lamento no te guste ese pairing pero espero que sigas leyendo el fic. Sobre los lemon, ni creas no son muy buenos pero pos me esfuerzo. ^^. Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario, y por leer también. ¡Saludos!

**aiko Namikaze:** ¡Hola aiko! No importa sino logueas, se te agradece que te tomes el tiempo de dejar un comentario. Me alegra saber que te gustó el cap, espero éste también te haya parecido algo entretenido. Sasuke seguirá metiendo la pata, pero eso lo verás en el sig. Gracias por leer y por seguir el fic, en serio me anima un monton. ¡Bye!

**maribel: **¡Cómo estás Mari! Te agradezco que te guste el fic, la historia ya anda terminando casi casi, pero me alegra que todavía se unan nuevos lectores. El sasuhina es uno de los pairings que más amo, me gustaría que ellos quedarán juntos por eso te juro que me estoy pensando lo de dejarles tener nenes. Óo. Sobre lo que dices de la actualización, lo que debió haber sucedido es que este fic es Rated 'M' y los fics de este tipo sólo aparecen en la pagina principal si eliges los fics de esa clasificación ¿me expliqué? . muchas gracias por todo, un saludo y que estés bien. Espero verte por aquí de nuevo. ¡Ciao!

**Hyacint Mtz: **¡Hi, Hi! Pues al parecer a Sasuke le salió peor porque al parecer su casi suegro tiene mas inclinación por Gaara que por él. UU. Y anda tan celostín que hasta se le quiere poner necio a Tsunade óò, lo bueno que recapacitó. Como sea veremos como le va en el prox, Muchas Gracias por seguir leyendo (sí, me demoro pero es que luego no puedo ponerme a escribir) Te envio saluditos Hyacint. Y Kissus de chocolate para ti también xD

**princesshina: **¡Cómo estás Prin! Pues yo aquí apenas apareciendo. Pues a Sasuke por lo menos Hanabi ya lo piensa tragar, lo malo es que creo que Hiashi se inclinaría más por el pelirrojo que por él. En fin. Espero te la hayas pasado bien en febrero, desafortunadamente no se me ocurrió nada para ese día, pero te recomiendo que leas unos que Amy-chan tiene por esas fechas, es diverti-lindo xD, digo si no es que ya lo leiste. Pues Te agradezco que sigas leyendo, muchas gracias por no olvidarte del fic. Un saludo y cuidate pequeña ^^

**adimtzgza: **¡Y Arriba la Paz! ¡Hi, Adi! Gracias por seguir leyendo, este cap esta algo loco pero quién mejor que los amigos para hacer entrar de una vez en razón a Sasuke, ¿no? xD Sobre Sasuke celoso pues ya ves, ese muchacho ve moros con tranchetes por donde sea. No te prometo no hacer sufrir a Hinata porque todavía le falta hablar con Hiashi, pero en fin a ver como le va. Bueno, Mtz, me da muchisimo gusto verte por aca. Cuidate y antes de irme… Sí, Depp+Chocolate= Mizu babeante. xD Te quiero, besos!

**betsy: **¡Hola, Bet! Gracias por leer, espero sigas leyendo y tmbien poniéndole ganitas a la school. ¡No seas zángana betsy, puedes tener más de ese 7.8! xD Tus papás merecen una medalla por soportar a semejante hija xD Un beso enorme cariño. Cuidate mucho y espero verte de nuevo por aquí. ¡Ah y gracias por leer el otro fic sasuhina! *3* Tambien te amo y también de manera no lésbica xD (Sos una deschavetada xD)

:::::::::

¡Hey! Y Por cierto mañana cumplo dos años de haber subido este pedazo de locura a FF. Y la verdad es que nunca creí que llegara a tener buena respuesta O.O Gracias a ustedes por ellos, a los que me escriben, a los que los añaden a favoritos y también a los que lo leen en el anonimato. ^^

Otra cosa, Gaara sí se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba en los tejados. ^^

Petición final: Déjenme un comentario... lol

¡Ciao Gente bonita!


	30. El momento de cambiar

Naruto es de Kishimoto, pero las líneas que crean esta historia son mías. Díganme que no soy la única que ama el SasuHina

.:::.

.:*:*.Con mucho cariño para **D**ani (_Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki),_ se te quiere mi pequeña chusma.*.*:.

_Vistoria:_ Come back, precious.

.-0-.

Apostados en el salón donde se realizaban las reuniones mensuales, los miembros más importantes de ambas ramas del clan Hyuuga afinaban los últimos detalles sobre la seguridad para la celebración que se acercaba. La familia principal completa formaba parte de la reunión. Aun cuando el Concejo considerara innecesaria la presencia de Hinata y Hanabi, Hiashi exigió sus hijas estuvieran presentes para que conocieran y se involucraran más profundamente con todo lo que significaba el rol que algún día debían desempeñar (más aún Hinata).

La serie de murmullos que discurrían se detuvo cuando, reunidos alrededor de un gran mesón (donde se observaba una miniatura de los terrenos Hyuuga), Neji junto con otros selectos miembros del Bouke y Souke comenzaran a hablar sobre las maniobras de control, las posiciones ideales para el monitoreo de cada zona y las distintas técnicas que se utilizarían para el resguardo de los venideros invitados que asistirían al Distrito.

Durante un buen rato las voces de Neji y el escuadrón de seguridad Hyuuga fueron las única en escucharse. Muchos se limitaban a mirar sin emitir comentario alguno, pero la mayoría asentía en acuerdo a las propuestas hechas en comentarios serios y pausados que Neji junto con los otros miembros armaban sobre las ubicaciones que guardarían tantos los Hyuuga encargados como los ANBU que habían sido contratados para tal tarea.

Minutos después el grupo Hyuuga se encontraba dividido en cuanto a cierta sugerencia de unos de sus miembros. Dos ancianos del Souke proponían se utilizara una técnica especial basada en sellos ocultos que restringirían los niveles de chakra de los que pisaran el área, exceptuando obviamente a los Hyuuga y a ciertos ANBU seleccionados. Neji junto con Hinata y algunos más discrepaban, ya que no parecía honorable limitar a los importantes invitados de sus habilidades y sobre todo mantener tal cuestión en la secrecía. Hiashi parecía estar en desacuerdo también, Hanabi en cambio se inclinaba por el uso para la limitación del chakra. La propuesta fue sometida a votación acordándose que la técnica sería practicada siempre y cuando se informara a los Kage, a los feudales y a las respectivas escoltas de ambos, pero a nadie más.

Después de analizar hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre el resguardo del lugar, Hiashi dio por terminada la asamblea. Los murmullos no tardaron es comenzar de nuevo, aun siendo tan solemnes se podía percibir en muchos miembros notoria expectación por el festejo. La danza que habría a mitad de la ceremonia, los cambios físicos que tal vez tendrían las visitantes, así como posibles ventajas políticas y económicas que se podrían obtener con dicha tertulia, fueron temas que pulularon entre los distintos grupitos que se formaran. Pasados unos minutos, en donde hasta una carcajada se pudo escuchar, Hiashi observó con mirada distante como uno a uno los miembros comenzaron a irse.

Como siempre lo hacía cada vez que había reunión, Hiashi aguardaba que todos los miembros se retiraran para ser el último en abandonar el salón. Al igual que los demás, sus hijas le brindaron una pequeña reverencia y salieron del sitio.

Afuera las luces de los huertos eran encendidas una a una. La noche ágil se deslizó en el distrito, el clima fresco de otoño ya se tendía por toda la Villa. Minutos después el ruidito constante de los aspersores regando las zonas de jardines acompaño al murmullo de los animales nocturnos.

Hiashi se quedó solo varios minutos mientras revisaba con detenimiento los documentos recién evaluados. El líder se había mostrado a gusto por las actitudes de sus hijas; a pesar de ser jóvenes se habían hecho escuchar y sus observaciones dadas habían resultado provechosas (aunque debía hablar con Hanabi sobre su arrogancia). Sus ojos volvieron a las líneas que hablaban de la seguridad y al igual que de sus hijas, Hiashi se sintió satisfecho al ver que muchos de los puntos aportados venían de su sobrino. El gozo traspaso sus pétreas facciones al saber que el joven Bouke era un ser sin comparación. Se sentía francamente orgulloso de que fuera un Hyuuga, de que estuviera con ellos. Sabía que el día que él faltara a sus hijas, Neji estaría allí con ellas para brindarles su apoyo.

– ¿Hiashi-sama, puedo hablar con usted un momento?

El líder levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro circunspecto de su sobrino. Hiashi podía notar que a pesar de la formalidad que pareciera guardar Neji en su postura su sobrino tenía ahora un brillo muy recóndito en su mirar que sin duda él podía detectar. Cierto fulgorcito que le hacía percatarse que su sobrino ya no era él mismo, había algo en el semblante de Neji que manifestaba un cambio interno.

– Adelante, Neji.

– Quiero darle las gracias por haberme permitido invitar a Tenten.- principió sin rodeos.

Todo Konoha sabía que el clan Hyuuga allegaría a su celebración sólo a los clanes antiguos y de gran abolengo de la villa, dentro de los cuales la familia de Tenten proveniente del extranjero y asentada allí por cuestiones de trabajo (como proveedores de armas) no poseía ninguna de tales características.

Si de algo gozaba en gran medida Hiashi era de perspicacia. Cualidad que le hacía notar que desde hacía un buen tiempo Neji no se refería a su colega femenina como "mi compañera" como antes lo hiciera, ahora cuando le escuchaba hablar de ella el nombre de la chica brotaba de labios de su sobrino con una familiar naturalidad pareciendo como si el mismo Neji no se percatara de tal cosa.

– No tienes por qué agradecer, Neji. Has dado mucho al clan y en cambio nunca has pedido nada. No podría haberme negado. –Hiashi mostró lo que pareciera una sonrisa. Neji asintió sin quitar el gesto serio.– Esta pequeña excepción no daña a nadie, y después de todo son compañeros.

– Es más que mi compañera. –subrayó Neji de inmediato.– Ese punto es… del que quiero hablarle.

– Veía venir esto… –expresó casi sin interés.– Está bien, Neji, un hombre, aun siendo un Hyuuga, puede tener… deslices.

– No es un desliz. –volvió a señalar con rapidez.– Mi relación con ella es seria.

Los ojos de Hiashi se clavaron en Neji, el gesto del líder pareció endurecerse. Un ríspido duelo de miradas blancas cobró vida, aunque sólo fugazmente porque, segundos después, Neji sabiéndose irrespetuoso para con su tío, bajó la vista.

El ambiente del salón de juntas se tornó tenso. Neji escuchó a Hiashi levantarse y caminar hacia una de los ventanales que daban a los huertos. El joven levantó la mirada dirigiéndola hacia su tío quien cruzado de brazos miraba las afueras. Sabía que su tío estaba poniendo en panorama la situación. El silencio incomodo continuaba. Como dictaba el protocolo, debía esperar a que Hiashi retomara la conversación pero su mutismo le estaba comenzando a exasperar. Los puños de Neji se cerraron por sí solos, había entrado para poner las cosas en claro sobre lo que había decidido de su vida así que no iba dar marcha atrás. Estaba decidido a hablar cuando escuchó la voz sobria:

– Ella no es una Hyuuga, Neji. Ni siquiera pertenece de nacimiento a la villa. –le soslayó en tono calmo. – No hay un apellido que me hable de sus raíces ni de la fuerza de éstas. Es bien sabido que los que no tienen raíces, no harán historia, Neji. – Dándole la espalda aún, Hiashi no pudo percatarse de la indignación que emitieron los ojos de Neji.

– Uno de los errores de los Hyuuga es subestimar a los demás. La procedencia de alguien no tiene porqué determinar su valor ni su importancia. Tenten vale mucho más que muchos que conozco. Nadie se acercaría remotamente a lo que representa ella y la valía que tiene para mí.

– ¿No has pensado que quizá tu… afecto sea sólo una afinidad momentánea? Aún eres joven, Neji, muy joven, los sentidos suelen confundirse con facilidad. –prosiguió callándose momentáneamente cuando viera el rostro desafiante del joven.– El clan se rige por normas muy estrictas en cuanto a las uniones, nunca aprobaría eso que pretendes. Te arriesgas a ser marginado de los Hyuuga. –sentenció

La burla en la sonrisa sesgada que exhibió Neji hizo a Hiashi entornar los ojos.

– Viví auto marginado toda mi infancia, ser marginado por los míos no me afectaría en lo absoluto. Menos aún si es por algo que yo quiero. Desde hace mucho me di cuenta que no necesito del reconocimiento de nadie para hacer lo que sea mejor con mi vida. El día que volví a integrarme al clan acordamos que está sería mi familia no mi jaula, que el día que yo quisiera volar solo nadie se interpondría, usted lo aceptó.- le recordó

– Ella nunca sería reconocida por los nuestros.

– Eso no le importaría, a mí tampoco.

– ¿Tanto significa esa mujer para ti?

– Mi destino es con ella. Tenten es con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días.

La rigidez en el aspecto que guardara Hiashi no admitía dudas: el líder no se encontraba a gusto con tal decisión. Sin embargo habían hecho un pacto desde hacía mucho tiempo, y eso era algo que Hiashi con tal apego a los convenios, no podía hacer de lado. Si la palabra final de Neji era no seguir los lineamientos de los Hyuuga él lo respetaría porque así lo habían establecido desde un principio él y su sobrino.

– Si así los has decidido de mi mano no saldrá detenerte –aceptó manteniendo su aspecto adusto y la vista clavada en el muchacho.

Neji se mantuvo en sus trece al oírlo. Quizá Hiashi no se mostraba de acuerdo pero también le decía que no se opondría. Sin emitir más comentarios, el joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió del lugar. Quería a su tío y a su familia, los lazos que había hecho allí eran importantes, pero él ya tenía su destino determinado. Volaba hacia donde quería, pero no lo haría solo, comenzaría su propia historia con Tenten.

.-0-.

Aún estaba oscuro cuando parte del distrito Hyuuga se levantaba. Desde muy temprano las actividades comenzaban en el territorio de los poseedores del Byakugan, principalmente para los encargados de las cocinas puesto que los alimentos servidos para el desayuno de la familia principal siempre eran frescos. Una espesura de nubes retardaba la aparición del sol, aunque luego de unas horas la bóveda celeste completamente despejada dejaba saber que sería un día cálido. De los pocos que quedaban por disfrutar en el año.

Era cerca de mediodía cuando los sonidos de los entrenamientos en el Dojo se detuvieran. Jóvenes miembros de ambas ramas acababan de recibir sus habituales clases de ninjutsu además de las técnicas exclusivas del clan de parte de algunos ninjas Hyuuga de rangos Chuunin. También habían tenido la oportunidad de ver un enfrentamiento entre las herederas del Souke. Todos habían visto entusiasmados con gargantas secas el uso perfecto del Jyuuke Hou, Hakke Sanniyonshou.

Después de convencer a Hinata de dar una demostración del poder del Souke a los miembros jóvenes, Hanabi le había sugerido salir del distrito y dar una vuelta por la villa como lo hicieran algunas veces cuando ella era aún una niña. Hinata le había tomado la palabra. Ambas habían dejado el dojo para subir y darse un baño; cuando Hinata hubo salido de ducharse, su desesperada hermana ya aguardaba en su habitación con una cesta en mano. Una de las cocineras de la Mansión le había cocinado algunos bocadillos puesto que a Hanabi se le había antojado almorzar al aire libre.

Habían tomado camino a las zonas boscosas aledañas a los terrenos Inuzuka (Hanabi guardaba esperanza de ver a Kiba por allí). Llegaron a uno de los tantos riachuelos que cruzaban los bosquecitos de la villa decidiendo quedarse allí. Sentadas en la ribera y mientras comían Hinata le había puesto al día sobre lo acontecido en el tiempo que se había encontrado ausente.

Habían terminado de comer y mientras Hinata terminaba de levantar las cosas y las acomodaba en la canasta de nuevo, pensó en Sasuke. Tenían varios días sin verse y lo extrañaba. No había tenido posibilidad de encontrarse con él por las múltiples ocupaciones que le absorbían. Tanto era su añoranza por el muchacho de ojos negros que creía haberle visto la noche anterior. Se había asomado por la ventana de su habitación y a lo lejos, en unas edificaciones de civiles que colindaban con los terrenos Hyuuga, Hinata pudo jurar que discernía de entre la oscuridad la silueta de Sasuke. El torrente sanguíneo de la heredera se había acelerado al sentir como la brisa del viento le hacía llegar un conocido aroma de bosques y menta. Se mantuvo un rato mirando en esa dirección, esperando una señal, o algo que le dijera que Sasuke estaba allí pero nada sucedió, así que cansada y sintiendo frio se alejó de la ventana cerrándola.

Hinata suspiró, queriendo alejar con el aire expulsado, su pesadumbre. Observó a Hanabi tirada sobre la parduzca alfombra vegetal y sonrió. La joven parecía la relajación personificada: con aspecto campante mantenía los ojos cerrados, una de sus piernas cargaba a la otra y su pie derecho armaba un bailoteo al aire. Hinata se dedicó a mirar un rato el flujo manso del río. Luego de compartir un rato de agradable silencio Hanabi era la primera en romperlo:

– ¿Sabes Nee-san? A pesar de todo te entiendo bien. –acostada sobre la hierba, Hanabi acomodó los brazos tras su cabeza. El aspecto de Hinata se tornó confundido.– Me refiero a lo tuyo con ese sujeto.

– ¿Sasuke-kun?

– Ajá. Creo que tú y yo somos muy similares.

La mayor mudó su aspecto de confusión por uno de genuina sorpresa.

– Aquella vez cuando te dije que me gustaba Kiba, no sabes cuánto te detestaba. –Hinata parpadeó ante tal declaración.– No era la primera vez que me gustaba alguien pero me pasaba algo muy fuerte con Kiba… y por más que trataba de ignorarle siempre terminaba pensando en el maldito chico perro. ¿Te acuerdas que me regañabas por llamarle "Chico perro"? – le miró entonces y sonriéndole divertida, continuó:– Claro, aunque también solía decirle "Foco de rabia", "Sarna andante"…

– "Ciudadano pulgas" era el que más odiaba. –mencionó Hinata. Hanabi se soltó a carcajadas, de forma más discreta Hinata le secundó.

– ¡Era mi favorito! Ese lo ponía furibundo. –recordó Hanabi, aún podía ver la cara de Kiba cuando hacía referencia de él con ese mote.– Me gustaba verlo molesto, así se fijaba en mí… Pero bastaba que tú le pidieras que se calmara y él me ignoraba. Kiba parecía sólo tener ojos y oídos para ti y eso me crispaba. Creo que fue la época en que Kou recibió mis golpes más duros en los entrenamientos. –Hinata que no la perdía de vista miró que la culpabilidad se asomó fugazmente en las facciones de su hermana.– Así que después de analizar las cosas, tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto. Pero antes decidí que tenía que avisarte que iba con todo por él,… te gustara o no.

Hanabi ganó algo de rubor en las mejillas, de soslayo observó a Hinata; ésta se limitó a sonreírle mientras se acostaba a su lado. Ambas miradas perladas observaron momentáneamente y en silencio un conglomerado de nubes cruzar con ligera velocidad el cielo vespertino.

Hanabi le contó entonces de aquel día antes de la partida a Suna. Kiba la había llevado a conocer la nueva camada que había nacido en el clan Inuzuka. El corazón de Hanabi aún latía estrepitosamente tan sólo de recordar. Hinata se asombró profusamente al conocer tan acto. La joven tenía entendido que sólo los miembros del Clan podían convivir y tocar a los cachorros recién nacidos puesto que el olor de los Inuzuka siempre debía ser el primero que quedara registrado los eminentes olfatos caninos. Sin duda su amigo iba muy en serio con su hermana. Hinata observó y escuchó atenta a una Hanabi fascinada narrando el encanto experimentado al cargar a unos de los cachorros.

– Kiba me sorprende, siempre. Por eso lo amo, Nee-san... –dijo pausando su tono; se había recostado sobre su brazo para mirar a los ojos a su hermana.– Yo quiero que sea parte de mi vida cada día. Tal vez todos digan que soy muy joven y bla, bla, bla pero te aseguro que aunque pasen cinco, diez, o no sé cuantos años más sé que no voy a cambiar de opinión con respecto a él. Es… un gran tipo. Y si al clan no le parece me tiene sin cuidado. Al igual que tú, pienso luchar. Sé que a Otou-san no le agrada del todo pero pues veré la forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión; además, Kiba sabe darse a querer. –guiñó divertida.– Vamos, si hasta Nii-san que es una piedra con él ya lo tolera más que antes. –añadió sonriente.

– Kiba-kun es una gran persona. A mí me da gusto que estén juntos. – la sinceridad en la voz de Hinata hizo que los ojos de Hanabi se entornaron agradecidos.

– Me alegra saber que cuento contigo, Nee-san. –Hanabi tomó la mano de su hermana y la apretó levemente, Hinata devolvió el gesto sonriéndole con cariño.

Si había algo que a Hanabi asombraba y le admiraba a su hermana era ese corazón generoso que siempre daba apoyo y podía ofrecer un voto de confianza a las personas. Lo había hecho en su infancia con Naruto, al igual que con Neji, y para malestar suyo, ahora no sólo daba su confianza y apoyo sino su corazón mismo a la persona menos apreciada no sólo en la villa también en casi todo el país.

– Y él… ¿Qué tan en serio va, Nee-san? –indagó de pronto sin dejar de verla. A pesar de su decisión, que aún no le gustaba de todo, Hanabi quería de corazón que Hinata no sufriera, que fuera feliz.

– ¿C-Cómo dices?

– Tú dices amar a Uchiha. ¿Pero él, qué? ¿Te lo ha dicho? - La mirada de Hanabi permaneció fija en el otro par de ojos iguales a los suyos.

Hinata se incorporó, había una visible incertidumbre en su aspecto; no sabía qué respuesta dar a tal cuestión. Bajó un poco la cabeza y el flequillo cubrió sus ojos. Lo cierto era que Sasuke después de ese "Te quiero", que se le antojaba tan lejano, no le había dicho ninguna palabra más que afirmara sus sentimientos hacia ella.

– Él… N-No me lo ha dicho abiertamente, p-pero sé que s-siente lo mismo por mí. –al terminar lamentó el sonar titubeante que había tenido su voz.

Hanabi también se levantó y le observó con detenimiento, parecía no quedar contenta con esa respuesta.

– ¿Estás segura Hinata? Tú dices que si es necesario lucharás contra todos si se oponen, ¿pero él? ¿Qué tanto está dispuesto a luchar él por ti, Nee-san?

Hinata soltó un suspiro que se le antojo demasiado pesado. Un sentimiento de desazón se alojó en forma inesperado en su pecho. _"¿Estás segura Hinata?_" Como una súbita ventisca, las dudas se arremolinaron en su cabeza. ¿Qué tanto estaba dispuesto a luchar Sasuke por ella? ¿Y si los sentimientos de Sasuke no eran tan fuertes como los suyos? ¿Soportaría que él desistiera a lo que tenían al ver a todos los Hyuuga en su contra? ¿Y si todo eso que creía tener con Sasuke no era más que mera ilusión?

No. Había algo muy dentro de ella que le aseguraba con certeza inigualable que lo de Sasuke era real. Lo suyo era algo mutuo. Se lo había demostrado en esa férrea confianza que había visto en su mirada cuando le dejara pelear sola ante Satoshi o en esa preocupación cuando la visitara mientras estuvo hospitalizada. Sasuke no era de palabras zalameras ni aficionado mucho menos de las declaraciones convencionales de amor. Lo más cercano a una declaración había sido esa confesión de su parte en cuanto a que le consideraba su "complemento", pero no más. Y eso era todo lo que a ella le bastaba para creerlo. Lograba discernirlo en su mirada profunda; lo había sabido esa noche que habían estado juntos en el distrito Uchiha.

– ¿Y?

– No lo sé, Hanabi-chan. Sólo sé que hasta ahora Sasuke-kun nunca me ha decepcionado. –sus ojos emitieron tal fulgor de seguridad y confianza que Hanabi no pudo más que creer y de nuevo volver a aceptar las palabras de su hermana.

– Vaya, por tu tono hasta comienza a parecerme un poco digno el sujeto ese… –Hinata le miró indignada. – Está bien, no me veas así, ya te lo dije: Intentaré invertir un poco de mi privilegiada atención en… Uchiha. Y no me pidas que le llame por su nombre que aún no tiene mi confianza así que dudo que pueda obtener pronto ese privilegio. –puntualizó con cierta altanería.

La mayor suspiró rendida, por más que quisiera no lograba visualizar a Hanabi tratando bien a Sasuke. Ni viceversa.

– Y… yendo a otras cosillas, Nee-san… –tratando de restarle interés a lo que iba a preguntar, Hanabi comenzó a juguetear con su cabello.– ¿Qué tal los besos de Uchiha?

– ¡Q-Qué!

– Oh vamos, Nee-san, no fijas demencia. –increpó al verla boquear.– Y ni creas que voy a tragarme el cuento de que sólo te ha tomado de las manos que eso ni yo lo hice con Kiba… Así que, ¡Cuenta, cuenta! –atacó con rapidez, mirándola ansiosa.

– Es que… p-pues, tal vez n-nosotros…

– Eh, eh, te pones nerviosa. –canturreó maliciosa.

Hinata bajó momentáneamente la mirada buscando en sus pensamientos una salida a tal situación. Sentía que toda la cara le ardía. Era extraño como con sus amigas todo era más fácil al hablar, el ambiente se tornaba ligero incluso divertido; algo de naturaleza muy distinta a lo que estaba experimentando con su hermana, se sentía descolocada y bastante apenada, y es que por algún particular motivo se le dificultaba hablar eso con ella. A ciencia cierta no sabía detallarlo.

– No me mientas, ni se te ocurra, ¿ne?, además,… –una sonrisilla ladina se trazó en sus labios. –Ya sé que hubo besos entre ustedes.

– ¡Nani! –Hinata se echó un poco atrás al ver la cara de su hermana casi pegada a la suya.

– Mis ojos que todo lo ven detectan salivosa culpabilidad en los tuyos. ¿Y entonces?

– B-Bueno, sí,… a-algo ha habido de eso.

– ¡Ajá, lo sabía! –gritó victoriosa.– Y dime, del Cero al "Kami voy a arrancarle la ropa" qué tan bien ha estado el besuqueo... –exigió entusiasmada. El parpadear de Hinata aumentó, su cara era un rojo encendido.– ¡Nee-san, dime!

– Bueno, yo…

_"Soy un genio en todos los aspectos"_ La voz gruesa de Sasuke reverberó en su mente. Hanabi miró con gran interés como en el rostro de su hermana iba relajándose, y sorprendiéndose después al ver como los labios temblorosos demudaban a unos sonrientes.

– Ya te lo dije, Sasuke-kun nunca me ha decepcionado.

Hanabi lanzó una evaluadora mirada. Si Sasuke Uchiha ponía en ese estado a su hermana tal vez no fuera tan mal tipo como pensara. La sonrisa de Hinata parecía no esconder la felicidad que sentía.

– Ya Nee-san, quita ese gesto libidinoso. –bromeó. Pero lejos de contrariarse, la sonrisa de Hinata se expandió más.

La expresión de Hanabi se tornó maliciosa. Segundos después, Hinata soltaba un chillido por causa del puñado de hierba seca que le había lanzado Hanabi a la cara. Hinata se lanzó sobre ella no pudiendo vengarse puesto que Hanabi había actuado más rápido dando un brinco descomunal saliendo disparada hacia las copas de los árboles.

En la lejanía unos cuidadores de ganado se sorprendieron al ver a un par de chicas correr, una tras la otra, sobre lo alto del bosque. El eco de las risas lograba llegar hasta ellos. Civiles como eran, los aldeanos sabían que el par de jóvenes eran ninjas de la villa aunque lo que no podían era identificar el chakra de ellas. Pero unos cuantos metros más adelante, un paseante detuvo su andar, con mirada adusta, se contrarió al detectar un chakra en particular que se acercaba hacia su posición.

.-0-.

Hinata se detuvo en seco. Hanabi se había perdido de vista. Dedujo por la ubicación que se encontraba cerca de la zona del equipo diez. Armó una mueca llevándose la mano al pecho, el corazón le bombeaba acelerado. Por un segundo notó como si los árboles vibraran pero aguzó la vista y la mirada se le aclaró. Tal vez estaba abusando un poco de su condición física. Respirando con dificultad, volteó para todos lados intentando ubicar a Hanabi pero no lograba vislumbrar nada. Hanabi solía esconderse muy bien, llevaba a niveles bajísimos su emisión de chakra para lograr no ser detectada. Hinata siempre había envidiado tal habilidad. Pero si la vista normal no funcionaba y su percepción de energía tampoco no le quedaba otra salida más que utilizar su dojutsu. Iba a decir Byakugan cuando de la nada aparecieron un par de brazos que la sujetaron con vehemencia.

– Deduzco por tu reacción que no soy lo que buscabas. –susurró Sasuke a su oído mientras descansaba la barbilla sobre su hombro.

La voz grave de Sasuke Uchiha, como siempre, había hecho vibrar el cuerpo de Hinata, haciendo además que su corazón ya de por sí alebrestado por el ejercicio diera brincos descomunales, aunque por emociones muy distintas. Hinata se aferró a él cuando sin esfuerzo aparente y de forma inusitada, Sasuke la tomara en brazos para llevarla en un pestañeo, a suelo firme.

Su captor le soltó. Ante tal cambio de posición y emociones, Hinata se sintió inesperadamente mareada, sus piernas parecieron no obedecerla al querer mantenerse de pie. Buscó el apoyo de un árbol para sostenerse pero de nuevo con velocidad inverosímil, Sasuke la sujetó. Hinata levantó la mirada para toparse con unos ojos negros infinitos. Unos ojos que emitían molestia. Con gesto hosco y sin ocultar su enfado, Sasuke la cargó de nuevo depositándola en el suelo para que descansara junto al tronco de un árbol. El rubor intenso ya cubría el rostro de la kunoichi.

– No debiste haber hecho esto. –espetó enojado inclinado junto a ella.– No estás totalmente recuperada para andar corriendo como una cría por el bosque.

– No pasa nada, yo sólo… - se detuvo al sentir que Sasuke le posaba una mano en la frente comprobando si tenía fiebre. El acto enterneció a Hinata.– Estoy bien, Sasuke-kun…

– No debiste haber salido todavía.

– S-sólo daba un pequeño paseo.

– No me importa que sean dos o tres metros los que caminaras, aún estás bastante débil. Tus heridas no fueron cosas menores, tu chakra está errático. Pudiste haber caído desde arriba, son más de veinte metros, maldición.

– No te enfades.- pidió ligeramente abatida.

Sasuke respiró hondo, frunciendo la boca intentó dominar su disgusto, y también esos sentimientos de angustia, unos que tenía tiempo no experimentaba por nadie.

– Ya te lo he dicho, me preocupas. No quiero que te pase nada –siguió mirándola aparentemente molesto. Hinata sonrió apenas, sus ojos se iluminaron mientras lo miraba.

– Estaré bien, Sasuke-kun. –estiró la mano tocando con suavidad su mejilla pudiendo distinguir lo rojizo de un golpe reciente sobre su mandíbula.– Además no estaba sola. Hanabi-chan estaba conmigo.

– ¿Y dónde diablos está esa mocosa?

– Harías bien en cuidar tu lengua, Uchiha, que no somos iguales. –terció una voz. Sasuke no giró, siguió mirando a Hinata cuyo respirar ya era estable de nuevo. Hinata miró a Hanabi tras de Sasuke, con la mirada pidió a su hermana moderarse. El problema era que Hanabi pocas veces le hacía caso en esos aspectos.

– Tu hermana pudo haberse lastimado por una tontería como ésta. –siguió Sasuke, enfrentándola.– Estuvo varios días hospitalizada, con heridas serias. Hacerla esforzarse de esta manera fue imprudente y estúpido.

– Ya te lo dijo mi hermana, no estaba sola. Me habrían bastado segundos para llegar a ella. –farfulló ignorando el ceñudo rostro masculino, luego volteó hacia su hermana haciendo una muequilla de repugnancia.– ¿Sabes, Nee-san? Dudo mucho que pueda tolerarlo portándose así de imbécil como lo hace… –Sasuke captó de inmediato el significado de tales las palabras. – Así es Uchiha, sé lo de ustedes. Y no me agrada la idea; siendo sincera quien no me agrada eres tú. Has dado motivos suficientes para no tenerte confianza. No me fío de ti para nada, y mucho menos para que estés al lado de mi hermana.

Con fiereza, los ojos negros se fijaron en los blancos desdeñosos que le miraban desafiantes, sin embargo Sasuke permaneció callado.

– ¿Porque sabes? Yo nunca dejaría que le pasara nada, a diferencia tuya que permitiste que aquel animal de la Nube la atacara. –le echó en cara a Sasuke.

– Hanabi-chan las cosas no son así. –intervino Hinata levantándose. Se sentía mortificada puesto que no le había comentado a Hanabi que Sasuke no había intervenido por petición suya, no porque no quisiera hacerlo.

– Porque cuando alguien quiere a una persona no permite que nada ni nadie la hiera. Y yo quiero a mi hermana más de lo que puedas imaginar así que te lo advierto no dudaré en patearte el culo si le haces daño. Sábete que soy la mejor Jounin de mi generación y no tendré piedad. –sentenció lanzándole furia con la mirada.

– Si ya terminaste, vete, quiero hablar con tu hermana. –la descortesía y el tono demandante de Sasuke enmudeció a Hanabi.– ¿No oíste? Déjanos solos.

Los aldeanos que pastoreaban en la lejanía experimentaron de pronto un extraño estremecimiento; no lo sabían pero esa sensación era causada por el chakra colérico que en un 'bum' despidiera Hanabi ante la orden de Sasuke Uchiha. Al lado de su hermana, Hinata sorprendida no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke.

El control de las emociones que formaba parte de su vida como ninja ayudó a que Sasuke hiciera oídos sordos de la retahíla de palabras que prosiguieron de boca de Hanabi. Una verborrea venenosa que iba desde su nula educación, su actitud imbécil, pasando por considerarlo un ser despreciable, hasta rematarlo con una "indeseable serpiente" que no merecía a su hermana ni pertenecer a Konoha. A Sasuke no le asombró en lo absoluto la actitud de Hanabi, de hecho se sorprendió a sí mismo al pensar en Inuzuka y experimentar cierta lástima por el sujeto.

La enemistad de Hanabi aumentó (si era posible) al ver que de pronto Sasuke Uchiha le daba súbitamente la espalda.

– ¡Pero cómo te atrev-… –Hanabi se detuvo al mirar que su hermana era levantada del suelo. Hinata pareció tan sorprendida como ella.– ¿Qué haces?

– Si tú no te vas, nosotros nos iremos. –se limitó Sasuke a informarle con Hinata en brazos.

– ¡Basta de una vez! Hanabi recuerda lo que me dijiste… –intervino Hinata. Hanabi iba a decir algo pero se limitó a bufar furiosa y, a regañadientes, cruzar los brazos, callándose (eso sí, dedicándose a destazar con la mirada a Sasuke) – Sasuke-kun, bájame, por favor.

– No, no pienso soltarte hasta que estemos solos y hablemos.

– ¿H-Hablar de qué?

– Eso te lo diré cuando la arpía se vaya.

– ¡QUÉ! ¡A quién crees que le dices así, serpiente inmunda!

– Está bien, hablaremos. –aceptó Hinata.– Imouto-chan regresa por las cosas, yo te alcanzo después. –Hanabi miró a su hermana boquiabierta, justo antes de que protestara, Hinata intervino de nuevo:– Por favor, Hanabi. Estaré bien. Prometo que no tardaré mucho.

Vencida, Hanabi asintió de mala gana. Antes de marcharse le lanzó una mirada de odio y advertencia al sujeto que aún tenía en brazos a su hermana. Sasuke enarcó una ceja con suficiencia y desdén. De nuevo se pudo sentir un espiral de chakra furioso arremolinándose en Hanabi. Sasuke pensó, que definitivamente prefería a Neji antes que a la pequeña arpía, y eso ya era mucho viniendo de él.

Los dos vieron a Hanabi desaparecer entre la vereda que conducía a la zona del riachuelo. Sólo entonces, cuando ya no la distinguía, Sasuke puso a Hinata en suelo firme otra vez.

– ¿De qué quieres que hablemos?

Hinata lo miró sentarse a su lado. Sasuke recargó la espalda en el tronco del árbol que los guarecía de los rayos del sol. Ella hizo lo mismo, colocándose a pocos centímetros, sus hombros se rozaban.

– ¿Es cierto que el sujeto raro ese está hospedado en el distrito Hyuuga? – Sasuke sabía que la pregunta era estúpida puesto que conocía la respuesta, pero esa era una de los asuntos que le carcomían de coraje su fuero interno así que estaba determinado a saber por voz de Hinata que el raro del tatuaje no significaba nada para ella. Quería saber que el abrazo que les había visto hacía dos noches, y que no habían sido figuraciones suyas, no significaba nada.

– Hablas de Gaara-kun, ¿cierto? – Hinata cayó en cuenta a quien se refería, después de todo ya sabía por Sakura como había terminado la historia en Ichiraku.

– De qué otro raro podría hablar…

– Es invitado de los Hyuuga. Mi padre le pidió se quedara en el distrito hasta que termine el festejo. –la chica le miró de reojo. Sasuke observaba lo alto de las ramas, su mandíbula apretada denostaba que el asunto parecía no simpatizarle en lo absoluto.

– A ti al parecer te agrada la idea.

– Gaara-kun es una persona querida, además es mi amigo. Me da gusto que esté con nosotros.

– Fue más que tu amigo. Cosa que por una razón evitaste decirme.

– ¿Que evite decirte?

– Evitaste decírmelo. Sé que fue de quien te enam… quien te gustaba.- corrigió mordiendo las palabras.

– Me sigue gustando. –Sasuke casi dislocó su cuello al voltear. Hinata se encontró entonces con dos pozos oscuros llenos de suspicacia. – No de la manera que tú crees, Sasuke-kun. Todos mis amigos me gustan, porque veo en ellos cosas que me agradan. Además de que comparten su vida conmigo, me han ayudado a crecer, me han dado lecciones, cosas buenas. Mis amigos son muy importantes para mí. Los quiero de la misma manera que quiero mi familia.

– ¿Sólo así quieres al individuo ese, como familia? –Hinata contestó con un tranquilo asentimiento.– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que se trataba de él?

– Nunca lo creí necesario, y te lo dije alguna vez: Estaba confundida. Era una Hinata que empezaba a crecer. –Hinata aún seguía notando recelo en su mirada.– ¿Estás celoso de Gaara-kun?

– Humph.

– ¿Sí?

– No. Tan sólo no me agrada, ni ahora ni nunca. Es todo. –Sasuke no pasó por alto la mirada reprobatoria de Hinata.– Si a ti te cae bien el sujeto, no tiene que pasarme lo mismo a mí.

– Gaara-kun es una gran persona. Él te admira por haber regresado, por intentarlo de nuevo. Piensa muy diferente a los demás. –Hinata habló con tal vehemencia que Sasuke volvió a sentir una acritud en el estomago.– Cree que además de un gran ninja, eres una persona en la que vale la pena creer.

– Si piensas que con eso cambiaré mi opinión sobre el ojeroso no lo voy a hacer, Hinata.

– No pretendo eso, Sasuke-kun. Pero si lo conocieras mejor…

– No. Ni en mil años ni después de muerto. Fin del asunto.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada ofuscada al verlo tan reticente a cualquier sugerencia. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se vio sorprendida por Sasuke. Al instante siguiente estaba sentada como una niña pequeña sobre el regazo del adusto muchacho. Los brazos masculinos la asían con firmeza.

– Nunca voy a perdonarle a Sabaku no Gaara que haya tenido tu primer beso. –la inesperada confesión, si se podía aumentó la sorpresa de Hinata. Los ojos negros de Sasuke Uchiha manifestaron una marcada seriedad que Hinata no le había visto antes.

– ¿E-Eso te molesta?

– Un poco. –aceptó mientras le quitaba unas briznas de hierba que se asomaban en el cabello azulino.– Humph, tal vez bastante… –Sasuke vio el fulgor de las lunas, el rosa de sus labios que sonreían. – Pero sé que yo ganó porque sólo a mí me has dado los que realmente importan. –le murmuró al oído.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espalda de Hinata cuando sintiera los labios de Sasuke pasando por su cuello dirigiéndose a su boca. La joven se sentía embelesada, acabando de derretirse cuando Sasuke al fin llegara a sus labios, que le esperaban ansiosos. Besarle era como si siempre fuera un suceso inédito, Hinata siempre volvía a experimentar ese júbilo explosivo al sentir la boca de Sasuke degustando la suya, la dulce presión de los labios, el juego de su lengua dando esos roces exactos que hacían que su cuerpo y sus poros cobraran vida, cosquillaran y anhelaran más.

Hinata sintió que ese beso que estaba compartiendo con Sasuke estaba llevándola al límite. Lo peor era que todavía habiendo luz de día a ella tal vez no le habría importado terminar como imaginaba su loca cabecita. Si seguía así definitivamente volvería a ver borroso todo. Por fortuna se separaron justo a tiempo de que Hinata colapsara. La joven agradeció que necesitaran oxigeno porque de lo contrario las cosas se habrían salido de control.

– Te he extrañado... –le murmuró Hinata que respiraba agitada sobre el pecho.

– También yo. –los brazos masculinos le abrazaron con más fuerza.

Arriba el astro rey era eclipsado por un cirro blanco y enorme, tras de éste el cielo era un pliego de azul intenso. La pareja permaneció en silencio varios minutos. Hinata mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras sentía como los dedos de Sasuke paseaban suaves entres sus cabellos.

– Mañana parto de misión con Naruto y Sakura. Quería verte antes de irme… Anoche te vi, desde la ventana de tu habitación, pero no pude acercarme.

– Sabía que eras tú –le susurró regalándole un mimo en el cuello.– ¿Tardarán mucho?

– No lo sé. Tal vez unos días.

Con la cabeza aún sobre su pecho, el oído de Hinata escuchó claramente como los latidos de Sasuke comenzaban a aumentar considerablemente, como si estuviera experimentando tensión o nerviosismo. Hinata elevó la mirada, sus ojos vieron el cuello de Sasuke. Su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba de forma constante. Segundos después le escuchó soltar una pesada exhalación.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– Hinata, tú sabes mi historia. Lo que pasé no le es ajeno a nadie... Después de lo que sucedió aquella noche a los Uchiha crecí sólo con dos aspiraciones en la vida. Vengar a los míos y restaurar mi clan. La primera, la conseguí… casi me dejó muerto en vida. –Sasuke calló un momento reflexionando sobre sus palabras, si era sincero debía decir que en realidad ya se sentía muerto desde hacía mucho.– Mi hermano no era lo que todos creían, quien yo pensaba…

Una combinación de amargura y tristeza se alojó en las facciones de Sasuke. El sonido de su voz se apagó y sus ojos ligeramente vidriosos, se fijaron en un punto lejano del horizonte. Pensaba en Itachi.

Hinata le escuchó soltar un suspiro de pesar. La joven no supo porqué pero le vino una urgencia de abrazarlo, de trasmitirle fuerza, y así lo hizo. Pareció tener cierto éxito puesto que sintió una mano de Sasuke acariciar su rostro, instantes después escuchó su voz de nuevo:

– Eso… eso es algo de lo que después te hablaré.

El corazón de Hinata brincaba con atisbos de angustia al escucharle confesar eso. Desde que se conocieran nunca habían tocado el tema de Itachi, respetaba los secretos de Sasuke y confiaba que tal vez algún día él se los contara por decisión propia, así como lo estaba haciendo, o pretendiendo hacer. Sasuke buscó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. La temperatura de sus palmas contrastaban, la de Hinata estaba cálida, la de él fría.

– Quería regresar a Konoha para comenzar de nuevo. Para intentar vivir. Pero cómo se hace para vivir una vida vacía, para vivir una vida llena de nada. Yo no tenía nada aquí, y pensé que no habría nadie en este lugar que diera cabida a un traidor; pero de nuevo ahí estaban, Naruto y Sakura contradiciéndome, haciéndome notar que para ellos no había pasado nada. Tengo mucho que agradecerle a ese par de idiotas…

Hinata vio los labios de Sasuke torcer una escueta sonrisa y experimentó un poco de alivio, de nuevo era él. Su rostro parecía un poco más relajado, sus manos estaban cálidas de nuevo. Escucharle decir idiotas a sus amigos era buen signo, sabía que aunque la palabra fuera ofensiva el significado para Sasuke era distinto, dejaba ver su cariño hacia sus compañeros. Hinata pasó sus dedos delgados por los pómulos blancos y altos de Sasuke. Otra sonrisa apenas perceptible se trazó en el rostro adusto del Uchiha.

_"U-Unos de tus grandes problemas es que siempre has pensado só-sólo en ti. No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta"_

– Aunque por ellos cierta vez una impertinente kunoichi de ojos blancos me regañó diciéndome egoísta.

Sasuke la miró de reojo, sintiéndose complacido al ver como Hinata se ruborizaba. Nunca podría cansarse de verle ese rubor que la hacía más linda.

– Tenía razón. –se excusó Hinata.

– También me dijiste cínico. Debí haber castigado tu osadía con unas buenas nalgadas, Hinata. No que por habértelo permitido también terminaste diciéndome unos días después en aquel cuarto de hotel "niñito desconsiderado y altanero"

– T-Te lo merecías también...

– Quizá… pero no me interesó después de lo que tuviéramos esa noche, Hinata.

De nuevo en las mejillas de la kunoichi se intensificó el brillante rubor.

– Sabía lo que te pasaba conmigo desde aquella vez que me lo confesaste.

– ¿Crees que no lo sé? Aún pienso en eso y muero de vergüenza.

– Esa fue una de las primeras veces que sonreí de verdad. La rara Hinata Hyuuga confesándome que su lujuria despertaba inconscientemente por mí, me pareció bastante divertido. –Hinata le miró claramente indignada.– Esa tarde, por primera vez, ansié besarte… bueno, en realidad quería más que eso, haberte visto semidesnuda en la cascada sólo me empeoró más las cosas.

Hinata agrandó los ojos a toda su circunferencia al oírle tal declaración.

– ¿Me viste bañándome?

– Te fui a buscar porque tardabas demasiado y cuando llegué y te vi… –Sasuke no evitó ocultar su sonrisa, de nuevo percibió la indignación de Hinata así que le aclaró el asunto. – Fue accidental. No pretendía eso. Estabas hermosa. Algún día vuelve a ponerte esa lencería azul para mí… -dijo haciéndole un guiño, Hinata contuvo una carcajada que quiso escapar.

Sasuke decidió no seguir con el tema. No era conveniente armar imágenes de ese estilo en su cabeza, menos con Hinata en sus brazos y aún no recuperada.

– También te vi una vez – dijo ella, Sasuke enarcó una ceja, interesado.– Y también fue accidental. Fue una tarde que venía de entrenar, estabas en la cascada de la zona norte, creo que ya sabes de cuál hablo… – terminó en tono bajito a la vez que se ruborizaba. Claro que Sasuke sabía, esa era SU cascada.– Te vi saliendo.

– ¿Y?

– Y ya.

– ¿Ya? ¿Ni un solo piropo para mí?

– Me pareciste guapo.

– ¿Y apetecible, no?

– Tal vez. –le murmuró con pequeñas carcajadas.

Una brisa fresca alzó unas hojas caídas jugueteando con éstas y con algunas mechas del cabello azulino de Hinata. Sasuke enterró su nariz en su cabello, aspirando con fuerza su aroma a flores. Ella se apretujó más al pecho masculino. El remolino de hojarasca se estrelló contra el cerco de arboles. El otoño estaba instalado a todo en Konoha. En lo alto del cielo los pájaros comenzaban a retornas a sus nidos al sentir que el término del día se acercaba. En la lejanía, los colores naranjas y rojizos del ocaso comenzaban a pintar el cielo como si fuera una enorme acuarela.

– Debo aceptar que aunque la villa es bastante ruidosa, siempre me ha gustado su clima.

– Yo creo que no hay mejor lugar que Konoha. Me da mucho gusto que hayas regresado. De no haberlo hecho, nunca… nunca estaríamos así… –por un momento Hinata sintió un nerviosismo inusitado, sus dedos amenazaban con jugar con los bordes de su chaqueta.– Yo… soy feliz de que estés aquí, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke se dedicó a mirarla, guardando un marcado silencio, luego volvió sus ojos al cielo otra vez. Hinata esperaba que hubiera contestado algo que complementara lo suyo. Entristecida bajó la vista, mirando el suelo. Había querido escucharle decir que a él también le alegraba estar con ella, que también era feliz a su lado; pero Sasuke había permanecido inmutable con sus palabras.

Ese mutismo que guardaba el muchacho hizo que el pecho de Hinata se llenara de decepción. Por su mente pasó que quizá el hombre que la sujetaba en sus brazos no poseía la misma intensidad de afecto que el que ella experimentaba por él. Tal vez estaba equivocada al pensar por Sasuke. Se sintió ingenua y tonta, de igual forma que cobarde por no atreverse a preguntárselo directamente.

– Hace rato te dije que la segunda meta en mi vida era restaurar mi clan. Cuando regresé a Konoha, en mi mente ya no venía eso. Lo había dejado atrás.

Hinata le oía pero no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, no sabía si quería escuchar lo que venía, sentía un mal augurio con esas palabras. De pronto experimentó una legión de sensaciones dolorosas atenazándole la garganta, un peso invisible se depositó de manera inusitada en el pecho impidiéndole respirar.

– El sueño del niño lastimado que quería tener de nuevo una familia, ya no estaba más en mí…

Y así supo Hinata que no había un "nosotros" para él, que Sasuke no se vislumbraba en un futuro con ella. Hinata se descubrió a sí misma mordiéndose el labio en un intento por repeler las lágrimas que querían brotar. Experimentó un frío en todo el cuerpo, sus manos temblorosas estaban cerradas en la tela de su chaqueta. Pestañeó entonces al sentir la mano de Sasuke sujetándole la barbilla, haciendo que le mirara.

– Hasta que apareciste. Y entonces comencé a pensar otra vez en ello. –Sasuke clavó sus ojos en ella. Había suavidad en sus palabras, un fulgor tenue en su mirada y tranquilidad en su rostro que el aire escapó de los pulmones de Hinata otra vez. Él le vio tragar dificultosamente.– Quiero intentarlo de nuevo, Hinata. Pero quiero hacerlo a tu lado. Sólo contigo.

Con labios trémulos, Hinata pronunció su nombre mientras un par de lágrimas traidoras se le escapaban a la blancura de sus ojos.

– Si tú me pides tiempo, yo te lo daré, todo el que desees. Pero necesito saber si tú quieres lo mismo que yo, si estás interesada en compartir tu vida conmigo… –dijo pareciendo de pronto dubitativo. Hinata sonrió haciendo que de nuevo otra serie de lágrimas rebeldes corrieran cuesta abajo.– ¿Aceptarías tener una vida junto a mí, Hinata Hyuuga?

Hinata se llevó una mano al pecho e inhaló hondo. Su garganta estaba seca, dentro del pecho, el corazón palpitaba estruendoso. Podía escuchar cada uno de sus latidos, cada uno de ellos de felicidad. Nunca en su vida había sentido tal bandada de emociones en su solo día. Nunca en su vida olvidaría ese día.

Los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron cuando sintiera los labios de ella presionando los suyos, dándole uno de esos besos que prodigaban una infinita ternura, bienestar, sensaciones que sólo ella podía brindarle. Se abrazó a él con fuerza y escuchó, sobre su oído, decirle:

– Acepto, acepto pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, Sasuke Uchiha.

El viento colándose de entre los arboles jugó de nuevo con el cabello de Hinata. El frescor otoñal, que de pronto comenzara a sentirse, sólo logró que la pareja uniera más sus cuerpos cálidos, entregándose con más fervor al beso de amor que compartían y que sellaba su compromiso. El palpitar de sus corazones llevaba un ritmo unísono.

– Andando –dijo él levantándose con ella en brazos.– Te llevaré con la arpía antes de que haga aparición

– No le digas así. Ella es… un poquito difícil, pero es una buena hermana.

– Dime de un Hyuuga, aparte de ti, que no sea difícil. –murmuró Sasuke casi para sí. Hinata le dedicó una mirada indignada.– Hanabi es molesta pero la toleraré. Me gustan sus agallas.

Para sorpresa de Hinata cuando se encontraran de nuevo con su hermana, ésta se dedicó a mirar de forma displicente a Sasuke. El muchacho mantuvo su palabra ignorando las miradas belicosas que le dirigiera la Hyuuga menor. No se hablaron ni nada por el estilo, aunque eso sí, Hanabi se sorprendió a sobre manera cuando antes de irse Sasuke Uchiha tomara de la cintura a su hermana y le diera un beso. Hanabi no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosa, ahora entendía aquella sonrisa de su hermana. Estaba segura que si no fuera porque ella estaba presente, Hinata sin duda le arrancaría la camiseta a Sasuke Uchiha.

.-0-.

Hiashi miró con aire ausente los amarillentos follajes de los árboles. El día comenzaba a menguar otra vez. El viento que se sentía hacía indicar que una noche fría se avecinaba. Una ráfaga algo más fuerte, arrancó de tajo varias hojas secas que cayeron inertes sobre el agua del estanque creando un ondear vacilante. Había mirado a sus hijas entrar al distrito conversando animosamente. Desde su despacho podía notar el rubor de Hinata. Seguramente Hanabi le estaba diciendo algún disparate a su hermana mayor. Lo hacía desde que eran unas niñas pequeñas.

Pesarosamente, Hiashi debía aceptar el hecho de que sus hijas ya no eran unas niñas. Ambas habían crecido haciéndose mujeres. Unas buenas mujeres, unas dignas Hyuuga.

Hiashi experimentó un ligero vacío en su interior al pensar en perderlas, porque sabía que en cualquier momento ya no serían más sus hijas sino que pasarían a ser esposas y madres en otra familia, una que no sería más la suya. No le cabía duda que Hanabi no quitaría el dedo del renglón en cuanto al joven Inuzuka, además que él mismo ya intuía que Kiba iba en serio con su hija, tanto que Tsume Inuzuka se mostraba menos agreste con los Hyuuga cuando les veía por la calle, acallando a sus perros cuando antes hasta parecía satisfecha de escucharlos agresivos contra ellos.

En cuanto a Hinata, al parecer su hija mayor también ya contaba con un camino a donde quería llegar. Pero lo mantenía como un secreto que no había querido revelar. Tal vez por ser la heredera quería guardar las cosas y llevarlas con discreción. Hasta ese momento Hiashi no sabía que pensar en cuanto a lo que ahora conocía de Hinata. Verdaderamente le era inverosímil pero lo que había visto hacía dos noches decía lo contrario. Si era honesto consigo mismo jamás hubiera imaginado tal relación. Sin embargo como dijera alguna vez su esposa, el corazón tenía los caminos más extraños y el destino más insospechado.

Y si sus hijas habían elegido tales opciones, Hiashi estaba seguro que ambas lucharían por ellas, quedándole a él un gran problema en el cual pensar y enfrentarse. En primera porque era el líder, el dirigente que debía hacer acatar las leyes del clan, pero también era su padre y las amaba. Un hombre que quería ver a sus pequeñas andar sin ataduras. Volar libres.

Los pensamientos de Hiashi derivaron en su sobrino con su decisión de irse si no era aceptada su relación. Un Souke ignorando al clan más poderoso del país por seguir lo que su corazón dictaminaba. Entonces, la meditación de Hiashi hacia lo acontecido con Neji se rompió al salir de su boca un nombre:

– Hizashi…

En aquel momento no lo había notado pero ahora lo podía ver. En esa actitud de Neji, Hiashi había vislumbrado la valentía de su hermano. Ahora podía claramente reconocer a Hizashi, apoyando, insuflando su determinación en la actitud de Neji. Hiashi cayó en cuenta que padre e hijo eran muy similares. Ambos luchaban contra las imposiciones que les impedían ser lo que querían.

La vida para los Hyuuga no estaba llena de muchas opciones, pero desde lo que hiciera su hermano, en el interior de Hiashi se había sembrado una pequeña semilla. Sin embargo le negaba germinar por su fiel apego a las leyes de su clan. Porque el tiempo le había demostrado que seguir al pie de la letra los dictámenes establecidos era lo mejor. Hasta que había acontecido lo de Hinata. Esa casi muerte de su hija a manos de su propio primo (su hermano si hubiera crecido junto a ellos como Hizashi lo había querido), le había sacudido. Entonces la semilla se había removido en el corazón de Hiashi y soslayando la ley había dado el primer paso para un cambio. Tal como lo quería su hermano habló con Neji y le pidió su regreso al clan. Y las cosas habían marchado bien.

Tal vez ahora era el momento de que volviera a acontecer otro cambio. Sabía que el clan siempre interpondría un bien común sobre un bien individual. Pero tres miembros, dos Souke y el mejor de los Bouke no eran un número menor que se debía ignorar. Ahora años después, la semilla germinada ya enraizada estaba lista para brotar.

Hiashi miró una fotografía que adornaba una de las paredes. Él y su esposa el día de su boda. Hiashi había sido afortunado en ese aspecto. Él no la había elegido pero había terminado amándola. Y ahora las personas que quería ya habían hecho su elección y él no iba a ignorarla.

Durante años las costumbres y reglas de los Hyuuga habían sido, junto a los de los Uchiha, de las más estrictas, pero al parecer todo lo que estaba por acontecer requeriría una renovación. Sin duda el momento de cambiar los protocolos había llegado.

...-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…

Y luego de siete meses… ¡Hola soy Mizuno Gina! Tal vez me recuerden como la chica que se desnuda en las piscinas o que se vuelve loca en las fiestas. O.k. no, sí estoy loca pero no tanto (Me las pagarán _**Ady**_ y _**Coco**_ ¬¬).

Debo decir que me dan ciertos nervios subir esto. Nunca había tardado tanto. Me siento rara. Espero que les guste el capítulo se me hizo muy difícil escribirlo porque he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, lo juro, plasmar las ideas cuesta. Creo que cada vez tengo menos neuronas, óò, pero pues ya aquí está.

Les agradeceré mucho sus comentarios. *_*/Ó.Ò

**RRS:**

Dark Amy: Ya, ya aquí esta la continuación para que no me embrujes. ¿Sabes? Eres tenebrosa,… pero sabrosa xD. Gracias, por no olvidarme Amy *se finge amistosa pero en realidad espera que la chilena se distraiga para encerrarla de nuevo y quitarle a Nao-chi*

Ksakd: ¡Hey, ksakd! ¡Muchas gracias por ese lindo par de palabras! Me alegro que disfrutes leyendo el fic. Un saludo muy grande para ti.^^

Susii:¡Hola, Susii! Eh, tranquila, he aquí la continuación. Espero te haya gustado. Siento la tardanza, muchas gracias por leer. ¡Bye!

NessaL: ¡Hola NessaL! Ese cap en particular fue el que más me costó. El drama no se me da mucho UU. Me alegra que leas esto y además te tomes el tiempo par dejarme un comentarios así de lindo. Muchas gracias por los lindos halagos. espero verte de nuevo, un saludo. Ciao!

Princesshina: ¡Hola Chica! Pues sí, me tardé demasiado pero ya helo aquí. Yo estoy bien, y ahí voy con mis broncas laborales, porque eso de las clases ya tiene rato que pasó para mí. Aunque gracias por preocuparte, qué linda n_n. Ojalá nos leamos pronto, un saludo grande mi princess. Cuidate. Besos!

Nooyr-chan: O.k Nooyr, te acepto como alumna (sólo porque veo mucho material de pervertida en ti =P) Gracias por tus rrs tan lindos, así que de tarea te encargo otro para este nuevo capítulo, ok. Te envío besos, alumna nueva.

Marce: ¡Hola, Hola! Te debo decir que me sentí regañada; eres mala con Mizu, Marce óò. ¡Ya perdóname Marce! Lamento mucho la tardanza de este cap, espero que lo leas. Muchas gracias por tu rr, te confesaré que me encantó cuando lo leí. Un saludo grande, besos igual. Bye.

Oscurita: =) linda! Gracias por la felicitación y por la intención de darme un ramo de rosas *la apachurra bien juerte* Aunque con mucho atraso pues, ya al fin subí el cap. Ojalá lo leas. De todas formas, gracias y saludos para ti. Ciao!

Miyuhikari: ^_^ Cómo me pides ignorar tu entusiasmo si me pone de buenas, Miyu. Gracias de corazón por las palabras, me endulzaron la tarde ese día que las leí. Espero aún leas el fic y disfrutes la continuación. Ojala nos leamos otra vez. Saludos, y también cuídate. *_*

Tanya: ¡Hola Tanya! No sé si haya enfrentamiento entre Sasuke y Gaara, y sobre Hiashi creo que será un hueso muy duro de roer. Esperemos que Hinata se esmere. Muchas gracias por pasarte. Un saludo enorme. Lee y sé feliz. Bye.

Luna13vayolet: ¡Bienvenida luna! Muchas gracias por unirte, más todavía por animarme como lo hiciste. Espero este capitulo no te haya parecido tan soso, mira que me esmeré. Y sí tarde mucho pero pues ya está aquí. Un saludo, te deseo estes muy bien. Ciao, bella.

Jasmin: ¡Hey, Jas! *se abrazan efusivamente* No te preocupes por no dejar rr, con saber que sigues al pendiente me satisface. Espero estes mejor de salud, cuida tus ojos por favor, sino luego como leerás los lemons,… digo como leerás para los exámenes. xD Te mando muchos besos, gracias por el apoyo, por ser tan dulce. Nos leemos pronto, cuídate, hazme ese favor. Ciao.

Hina Mizuki Huchiha: ¡Hola Hina Mizuki! *somos tocayas en el Mizu =)* Pues antes que todo, gracias por pasarte y dejarme tu opinión. Espero el capitulo no sea una decepción. Mira que sufri por falta de inspiración, pero al fin quedó como quería. Sobre otras historias, pues, date una vuelta por las de mis autoras favoritas. Yo sigo uno que se llama El Traidor marcado, que esta excelente, también puedes leerte El príncipe equivocado, que está muy bueno. Un gusto saludarte Hina, saludos, y ojala te lea de nuevo. Bye!

Hinamel: ¡Bienvenida Hinamel! Gracias por tan bonitas palabras, lamento el desvelo y más aun la tardada del capitulo. Me gustaría decir que esta increíble pero eso lo decide el lector. Yo espero que te guste y lo disfrutes como los otros. Un saludo grande bonita. Gracias por pasarte y no dormir. ¡Adorada! Ciao!

Tsuki Hime: ¡Hey, Tsuki como estás! Calificar mi lemon del capitulo 7 merece de mi parte una invitación a tomar algo. ¿Qué te tomas Tsuki? Creeme que ese lemon fue bastante difícil porque due el primero que hacia y no siento que sea tan buena para los detalles. Como sea, me alegra que te haya encantado. Un saludo grande y ojala leas la historia aún. Ciao!

Michii-chan: ¡Ay, Michii, me da harto gusto que digas cosas tan bonitas de Sólo Contigo! *lloriquea feliz* Gracias por tomarte un poquito de tu tiempo en leer y dejarme ánimo con tus palabras. Eso me pone de super buenas…lol. Espero este cap te guste también, sé que tardé pero pues nunca dejaré de terminar el fic. Un saludo para ti y un abrazo fuerte que te despeine la cabellera. ¡Besos!

Betsy: Tú estás loca como una cabra, cabrona..xD ¿Novio traidor? Uy, son la peor calaña òó No pienses en esa serpiente inmunda, Bet. Somos jóvenes y sexys, para qué lamentarnos por uno habiendo tantos en el mundo (mejores) Gracias por seguir al pie del cañon conmigo, loca. También te quiero. Cuidate y caza algun chico xD. ¡Bye, linda!

Dai: ¡Dai, no puedes ser tan buena, no puedes existir! *Mizu la busca para pegársele como lapa* GRACIAS por tan bello comentario. Me alegro mares saber que las cosas que yo considero locas, le agraden a las personas. Tu crítica me subió mi malsana vanidad, anduve de un ego insoportable esos días... Todo por tus palabras tan encantadoras. Espero este capitulo nuevo no te defraude. Ojala sigas la historia. Un saludo enorme, cuidate y muy agradecida de que te guste SC. ¡Bye!

Aylin: ¡Hola linda! Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que hayas pasado un día excelente en tu cumple. Deseo que siempre tengas fuerza para conseguir tus sueños. Sé que tardé, ojala el capitulo te guste, tomalo como regalo. Un saludo enorme, muchos abrazos para ti. ¡Un beso!

Aiko: Señorita aiko, me alegra que usted me comprenda en eso de las tardanzas *la abraza con cariño* Ahora sí que me volé la barda con la actualizada pero pues, ya después de tanto al fin lo subi. Si lo lees me dices si te gustó. Yo te agradezco de antemano haberte tomado el tiempo de dejarme tu opinión. ¡Muchos saludos!

Hyacint Mtz: ¡Hyacint!..lol. Gracias por la felicitación y por animarme con tal bonitas palabras. Del enfrentamiento, ya no creo que pase, al parecer Sasuke ya captó que Hinata nada más no siente nada por Gaara. Este cap se enfocó más a los Hyuuga pero era necesario, espero te haya gustado. Sabes, debo reclamarte que los besos de chocolate me están engordando ToT. Pero o.k, los recibo porque los amo.*_* ¡Muchos saludos, Hyacint! Y kissus igual *engordemos juntas*

Biankis Uchiha: ¡Que hay biankis! Pues sí, soy de lo peor por tardarme tanto, lo siento. Pero yo nunca dejaré mis historias inconclusas así que he aquí el cap. Espero lo leas, y te agrade. Ya hay compromiso, aunque aun no tienen la venia de clan Hyuuga pero pues la parejita ya esta dispuesta a unirse ^^ Nos leemos pronto, sino pues gracias de todas formas. ¡Muchos saludos biankis!

Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki: ¡Pequeña chusma de mi corazón! Pues he aquí lo prometido. Hanabi es un grano en… no te digo donde pero ya imaginarás xD. Espero el cap te haya gustado, fue con mucho cariño. Nos leemos pronto Dani. Cuidate y sé feliz. ¡ciao, bella!

Ethe-chan: xDDD Que yo haya tardado fue culpa tuya. Yo me dije, si viene Ethe a Jarochilandia pasearemos mucho y ella me dará muchas ideas para el fic y ya así para qué me apuro a pensar. ¡Sí que Ethe me ayude!… ¡Y mira! ¡Me plantaste y mi inspiración huyó ¡Te culpo, Ethe! ToT *llora e intenta desgarrarse la pijama, pero recapacita porque su pijama de Mafalda le gusta mucho* Sólo pido que este capitulo lleno de cosas locas te haya parecido bueno, que te haya gustado un poquito ^^. Gracias por tu bello comentario y tus canas, digo tus ganas de acosarme xD. Un beso Ethe, deja de dormirte y ve a la escuela òó. Cuídate, linda. Bye!

Maribeltelka: ¡Hola Mari! Muchas gracias por todas y cada una de la palabras que dices sobre mí como escritora. No sé si sea tan buena pero te aseguro que me esfuerzo para que las historias agraden y entretengan. Luna Negra fue un momento de inspiración que me brotó de repente, y la verdad no creo que pueda hacerle un segundo cap. Me da mucho gusto que ames tanto el SasuHina, a mí me conquistó desde hace mucho, de hecho por eso me decidí a escribir porque no podía quedarme con la idea de un Sasuke sin Hinata, y me dije que aunque fuera en facfics los uniría, creo que el resultado me ha gustado. Y sí, SC tendrá un final feliz, lo juro.^^ Me dio gusto saludarte, ojalá te guste el cap. Cuídate mucho, espero verte por acá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

P.d. ¿Lilamedusa? Sí, conozco a ese lindo Pokemón .


	31. Cuando el protocolo se rompe

Naruto es de Kishimoto, la historia es mía y el Sasuhina es la pura felicidad, así que andando y conquistemos el mundo, \o/

-.oº0ºo.-

-*..Dedicado a: **UchihaHinataChan**, porque te admiro y te adoro muchísimo, guapa..*-

-.oº0ºo.-

La ventaja de que el viento otoñal sostuviera unas pequeñas rachas era que refrescaba el bochorno causado por la muchedumbre que abarrotaba cada rincón. De a pocos las sombras de la noche cayeron sobre la villa que vibraba en vida. Sakura abrió la ventana para que se ventilara la habitación; unas cuantas nubes cruzaban el cielo, los cansados ojos jade miraron a lontananza una luna que apenas empezaba a vislumbrarse.

Naruto se quejó, se sentía agotado y tenía un dolor muy fuerte en la cabeza como si la tuviera partida. Además le dolía la boca, se palpó arrugando la frente cuando notara un gran corte en un labio. Entonces se enderezó de la cama con sobresalto al sentir una venda cubriéndole los ojos.

— Déjate eso, Naruto. —la voz hosca de Sasuke le detuvo.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Gracias a Kami ya despertaste! — La felicidad y el alivio en Sakura no pasaron desapercibidas en Naruto, el corazón se le agitó cuando sintiera un abrazo apretado de la pelirrosa y sus labios besándole. El rubio sonrió aún sin comprender.

La convalecencia de Naruto se debía como siempre a su atolondrada actitud. En donde realizaban la misión, Sasuke se había ganado la atención (para su molestia) de un grupo de seguidoras que decían amarlo como las flores al sol de primavera, bastó esa sola analogía para que Sasuke las detestara todavía más. Pero las chicas ignorando garrafalmente los desplantes insistían en perseguirlo y darle cosas para mostrarle su afecto. Un día antes de partir y como última oportunidad se habían acercado al rubio con cartas y obsequios para el moreno, y Naruto sin ver nada de malo en ello los aceptó. Como era de esperarse, Sasuke enfurecido tiró todo a la basura, sin embargo Naruto se quedó con algunos paquetitos monamente envueltos.

Mientras acampaban, ya de regreso a la villa, Naruto quejándose de hambre había recordado los paquetitos y Kami mostrándose piadoso quiso que algunos fueran comida. Le invitó a Sasuke pero éste sabiendo la procedencia se negó con gesto despectivo, si Sakura hubiera estado despierta seguramente nada de eso habría pasado. Sasuke había bufado molesto cuando viera que minutos después de comer Naruto se desplomaba inconsciente.

Y es que sin sospecharlo, los dangos que devorara estaban preparados con un brebaje que no sólo hacía a quien los comiera experimentar narcolepsia sino que además al recobrarse la consciencia provocaban pérdida de memoria y un fuerte enamoramiento a lo primero que los ojos vieran moverse. Así, Naruto caía en inmediatas etapas de sueño para luego despertar desmemoriado y enamorarse apasionadamente. Sakura al darse cuenta había determinado vendarle para que evitara activar el efecto pero Naruto siempre pensando en que ya estaba recuperado se retiraba el vendaje y volvía a caer perdiéndoseles de vista por seguir "su verdadero amor" y atrasándoles considerablemente.

En dos días Naruto le había profesado amor eterno no sólo a un cervatillo sino también a dos ardillas, un escarabajo pelotero y a Sasuke, quien al tocarle tal nefasto turno le había partido la boca porque inesperadamente le había besado. La parte alarmante había llegado cuando luego de un día completo Naruto no despertara. La mañana había estado ligeramente neblinosa cuando arribaran a la villa. Una estupefacta Tsunade les había mirado llegar al hospital: Sakura ojerosa y preocupada, Sasuke más serio de lo normal y Naruto inconsciente y pálido en la espalda del moreno.

— S-Sakura-chan, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estoy vendado? —dijo tocándose la cabeza.

— Fue eso que comiste. —intervino Sasuke — Te lo advertí y no escuchaste, Dobe… Ahora estás ciego.

— ¡QUEEÉ!

— ¡Sasuke eso no tiene gracia!... —Sakura lo regañó al verle la sonrisa torcida y el gesto desesperado al otro. — No es cierto, Naruto, así que cálmate ya. Aunque estoy de acuerdo en que no debiste comerte esas cosas.

Naruto recobró la respiración, luego Sakura le explicó que habían vuelto y estaban en el hospital de Konoha.

— A ver, muéstrame la lengua. —Naruto obedeció y Sakura observó que la coloración azul que confería el brebaje ya había desaparecido, también le revisó la espalda encontrando que las raras manchas que le brotaran ya no estaban. — Creo que ya estás bien. Iré por Tsunade-sama para decirle. Quédate aquí y no te quites la venda.

Sakura salió visiblemente contenta. Naruto se volvió a recostar suspirando al sentir la brisa colarse hasta su cama. Con brazos cruzados, Sasuke permanecía en silencio recargado en la pared. La apacible tranquilidad fue quebrada por el chillido de las tripas de Naruto. Sasuke rodó los ojos, estaba seguro no tardaba el jaleo. Naruto hablando en tres, dos, uno:

— Maldición, tanto dormir hizo que tenga un hambre gigantesca, ttebayo... ¿En serio pasó todo eso? —Naruto siguió hablando callándose cuando no obtuviera respuesta alguna. — Eh,… Sasuke, ¿estás aquí?

— Que te dejes las vendas. —dijo al ver que pretendía quitárselas.

— Pensé que te habías ido… Oye Teme, y si vas a Ichiraku y le pides al viejo Teuchi que te dé unos buenos tazones de ramen para mí, ¿eh?

— No.

— ¡Pero tengo mucha hambre, ttebayo! Y ya oíste a Sakura-chan debo quedarme aquí. ¿O qué tal si vas por barbacoa? ¿Qué dices? El restaurante está cerca, puedes cruzar por-…

— No soy tu sirviente, idiota. Así que no sigas.

Cuando Sakura llegara con Godaime, un molesto Naruto discutía sin cesar. La pelirrosa le pidió se comportara y Naruto refunfuñó más al enterarse que en la habitación sólo se encontraban ellos dos junto con Tsunade. Aún maldecía mentalmente a Sasuke y su egoísmo cuando una enfermera irrumpiera diciendo que tenía visitas esperando verle.

-.0.-

Con las manos sosteniendo el nudo de su bata de baño, Hinata observó el cielo; aunque estuvieran desprovistas de nubes las noches podían ser muy volubles en el otoño, sólo esperaba que el cielo no se encaprichara y lloviera el día del festejo. Desde la ventana de su habitación, Hinata miró la serie de personas que circulaban sin parar. A pesar de lo silente que pudieran ser los Hyuuga, el ultimar de los detalles hacía que hubiera bullicio en cada espacio del distrito. Divisó en las cercanías a un hombre cubierto con una máscara. El ANBU miró en dirección a ella por unos instantes, le hizo una pequeña reverencia que ella repitió, luego le vio desaparecer. Aún dudaba si ese enmascarado era Sai o Kakashi pero estaba segura que era uno de ellos.

Un pie casi arrastró al otro cuando Hinata se dirigiera al baño. Con lentitud, se metió en la tina que ya estaba llena esperando por ella y cuando estuvo dentro se explayó a sus anchas. Hinata dio un largo suspiro, de poco en poco el relajamiento iba llegando a su cuerpo, las sales aromáticas que le había vertido al agua estaban cumpliendo su cometido.

El día en particular había sido bastante agitado, en unas cuantas horas estarían en plena celebración; el solo pensamiento de ello la estremecía. Había afinado, con ayuda de Neji y algunos miembros del Souke, parte del pequeño discurso que daría a los invitados. No era buena para hablar en público, mucho menos a uno tan importante, pero su padre se lo había pedido. Además había tenido que elegir lo que vestiría, tarea tampoco nada sencilla puesto que lo que usara hablaría por todo su clan. Había debido decidir de entre muchos antiquísimos furisodes de gala que eran parte del orgulloso acervo de los Hyuuga en el mundo ninja. Pero algo bueno había dejado la selección de su vestimenta: habían vuelto a sus manos las peinetas que Haruna le obsequiara aquella vez en el País Nano. Para ella eran unos objetos de valor inestimable porque guardaban un muy dulce recuerdo.

Con la sonrisa presente, Hinata se deslizó dentro del agua hundiéndose por completo. Emergió para luego lavarse el cuerpo y el cabello, después se volvió a acomodar a plenitud en la amplia tina. Decidió que reposaría sólo unos segundos más y luego saldría, si permanecía más tiempo estaba segura que se dormiría dentro. Desde la pequeña ventana del baño avistó el fulguroso plenilunio. Hinata cerró los ojos y se estremeció al recordar que también había habido luna llena cuando hiciera el amor con Sasuke la última vez. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Ya vendría de regreso?...

Hinata se desperezó estirándose. Estaba frente al espejo dividiéndose el cabello para cepillarlo cuando su corazón dio un gran vuelco al ver reflejada la silueta negra de un ANBU tras ella. El enmascarado se llevó un dedo a la boca pidiéndole que callara.

— ¿P-Pasa algo? ¿Eres tú Sai-kun? — Hinata volteó haciendo que la tela de su bata resbalara por un lado dejando ver parte de la piel blanca del hombro. La joven notó claramente que el ANBU se tensaba. Él dio unos pasos hacia ella y fue que al fin le habló:

— _Tadaima,_ Hime.

Todo el cuerpo de Hinata se alertó por esa voz y no hubo rincón en su ser que no cosquilleara cuando sin titubeo alguno le rozara la piel expuesta del hombro. El corazón se le desbocó y el rubor cubrió toda su cara. Las manos femeninas se posaron en la máscara levantándola, los nervios de Hinata acabaron por dispararse al verlo al fin.

— Sasuke-kun no… No deberías estar-

Pero Sasuke puso un dedo en sus labios para que callara. El joven acercó el rostro a su oreja, como capullos dormidos por el invierno, cada poro de su cuerpo despertó por los labios de Sasuke prodigando besos cálidos en su cuello. Un escalofrío excitante recorrió toda su espina provocando que las palabras que iba a decir se ahogaran en el largo gemido que brotara de su garganta.

Sasuke la giró y ella pudo verse en el espejo con él situado a sus espaldas. Los ojos negros brillaban cuando rodearan su cintura desanudando la bata. Sasuke besó con lentitud su hombro y Hinata cerró los ojos cuando su cuerpo desnudo se le convirtió en un amasijo sensible al sentir las manos masculinas acariciando su abdomen, deslizándolas sobre sus muslos. La carga sexual que experimentaba le hizo sentir los pechos pesados y en demasía sensibles; abajo, en el triangulo de vello oscuro que guardaba su parte más femenina podía sentir la pulsación de una necesidad que comenzaba. Una parte aún racional le advirtió que lo detuviera, la vocecita de la razón le instaba a que pensara en dónde estaban, el peligro que significaría ser descubiertos. Pero pensar era lo que Hinata ya menos pudo hacer cuando una de las manos de Sasuke llegó a su entrepierna.

Ella se mordió un labio ahogando otro gemido al notar como Sasuke le acariciaba, retorciéndose además cuando sintiera en uno de sus pechos los dedos jugando con su pezón por completo endurecido. Ansiosas, las manos de Hinata subieron enredándose en el cabello masculino. La chica abrió los ojos y la provocativa escena en el espejo la sacudió causando que un calor desmedido incendiara su vientre, que aún más abajo, su centro femenino palpitara.

— ¿Me deseas, Hinata? —se estremeció más cuando viera y sintiera como Sasuke mordisqueaba su cuello y pellizcaba juguetón uno de sus pezones.

— T-Tómame ya, Sasuke… — murmuró tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, abandonándose a lo que sentía.

Obedeciendo, Sasuke pasó a sus labios haciéndola gemir por la intensidad con la que comenzara a besarla. Ella suspiró y se entregó al placer de la sensual invasión que esa lengua hacía en su boca. Las manos de ella se ciñeron con desespero a su chaqueta, acercándolo con ferocidad a su cuerpo. Hinata tembló de ansias al sentir la erección de Sasuke, dura y plena, esperando por ella. El deseo incontrolable que experimentaba le hizo frotarse contra él, dando más, queriendo recibir más. Que la besara era poco para lo que sentía, necesitaba su cuerpo sobre el suyo, a Sasuke dentro de ella.

En un instante estaba tendida en la cama con Sasuke encima. Una mano masculina comenzó a tomar ruta hacia el sur de su cuerpo, en donde ella ya sabía que estaba más que húmeda. El cuerpo de Hinata se arqueó al sentir los deliciosos espasmos que esos dedos le proferían al hundirse en su interior, el intenso jadear que emitía quedaba atrapado en la boca masculina. Entonces sin premisa alguna, Sasuke la penetró en un embiste fiero y la corriente de placer que experimentara le sacudió cada vibra. Ella se aferró a su espalda y sus piernas se enredaron con fuerza en torno a las caderas masculinas deseando más, quería sentirle moviéndose rápido, enterrándose profundamente en ella.

Buscando una postura que le proporcionara más satisfacción, el ardor de su deseo le hizo moverse casi con brusquedad pero lejos de encontrar ese placer inimaginable que pensaba, al virar, Hinata sólo comenzó a ahogarse.

La joven se sujetó de los bordes de la tina, saliendo con desesperación del agua. Tosía con fuerza intentando desalojar el líquido que se le había colado. Se había quedado dormida y todo había sido un sueño, ¡Kami qué decepción! Se llevó la mano al pecho mientras recuperaba su respiración normal. Notó que aún tenía los pezones endurecidos y eso sólo le hizo sentirse peor. Con la frustración más grande que hubiera sentido jamás, salió de la tina y se metió a la regadera. Una ducha fría era lo que en realidad le vendría mejor, pero estaba segura que aun con ello le iba a costar conciliar el sueño.

-.0.-

Al ir a entregar sus reportes de misión a la torre de la Hokage, Suigetsu y Karin se habían enterado por Shizune que el equipo siete había arribado y que Naruto estaba hospitalizado. Antes de llegar habían pasado a Ichiraku a comprar algunas órdenes para cenar después de eso sin esperar más se habían dirigido al hospital. Las risotadas de Suigetsu seguramente llegaron hasta la calle, Sakura les acababa de contar a detalle lo que les había sucedido.

— Así que Naru-chan y Sasuke de nuevo se besaron "accidentalmente"… —con malicia, Suigetsu miró a Naruto de reojo— ¿Eso no se te hace un poco sospechoso, Sakura? Digo, yo creo que deberías pensar muy detenidamente todo esto, qué tal que por ti ese par de muchachotes se están privando de lo más bello, ¡De dar rienda suelta a un profundo amor! ¡Kami, cómo sufro de sólo pensarlo, Sakura-chan! —dramatizó provocando que los ojos azules chispearan fúricos.

— ¡Deja que me levante de aquí, baka, y verás cómo te va, ttebayo!

— Pues ahora que lo dices, quizá en el fondo, ellos… —Sakura se sujetó la barbilla fingiendo meditar.

— ¡EEEH! ¡Tú también, Sakura-chan! —se quejó compungido Naruto.

Un rato después, la conversación giraba en torno a Karin y Suigetsu y la misión que habían llevado a cabo como miembros de la villa (en esos días al fin les habían otorgado sus placas). Karin les comentó que todo habría estado bien si no fuera porque Suigetsu había dicho no sólo cosas idiotas sino que con poca discreción sobre el capitán del equipo, ganándose con ello el primer reporte de conducta inapropiada en sus registros como shinobi.

— Yo sólo bromeaba,… —se excusó al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Sakura.

— ¡Qué idiota eres, ttebayo!

— ¡Tú cállate, _uke_ en negación! —rezongó Suigetsu, Naruto rascó su cabeza sin entender.

— No debiste portarte de esa forma con Ibiki-taicho, Suigetsu —reprochó Sakura— Él es de los mejores elementos de Konoha. Merece respeto.

— Ni gastes tu saliva, Sakura; Suigetsu siempre va a ser lengua suelta e idiota… —refunfuñó Karin acomodándose los lentes.

— Pero ya me disculpé, Karin…

— ¡Pues eso no basta, zoquete! Además, recién fuimos acept-

El silencio abrupto de Karin hizo que todas las miradas se centraron en ella.

— ¿Pasa algo? —dijo Sakura.

— Es… El chakra de Sasuke. Está en el distrito y parece estar muy enfadado.

— Oh vaya, qué novedad, Sasuke molesto… —soltó Suigetsu sentándose en el marco de la ventana. — Quizá se tragó un mosquito mientras caminaba y, clásico, ahora quiere quemar a todos los bichos con un _katón_.

Naruto estallos a carcajadas quejándose luego por el labio adolorido.

De pronto, la cara de Suigetsu se tornó seria pensando, ¿habría visto Sasuke algo en su casa que no le agradara? Con rapidez caviló si había causado algún desorden o hecho alguna cosa en la mansión Uchiha que enfadara a su amigo. Nada se le vino a la mente. Entonces palideció y los ojos violetas se le desorbitaron cuando recordara que sí había tomado prestado algo y aún lo traía en la bolsa de viaje que seguía sin deshacer.

— ¡Diablos, no he regresado esas dagas de su familia!

— ¡QUE TÚ QUÉ! — a Suigetsu poco le faltó para caerse por la ventana cuando viera los ojos rojizos de Karin clavárseles furibundos.

— P-Pero están sanas y salvas, preciosa, ¡sanas y salvas! —reafirmó intentando sonreír sin mucho éxito.

— Yo que tú no me confiaba, Karin. Ya sabemos cómo es Suigetsu, ttebayo. ¡Qué tal que si las cambió por otras!—añadió malicioso Naruto mostrándose falsamente alarmado.

Karin le lanzó otra mirada atroz a Suigetsu y éste lleno de nervios negó con rapidez, definitivamente envenenaría a Naruto si Karin se enfadaba con él. Pero de pronto el semblante de Karin cambió otra vez, permaneció en total mutismo, los otros tres le veían con interés. Karin arrugó la frente, había sentido una fuerte oscilación del chakra de Sasuke pero luego volvía a apaciguarse.

— ¿Sigue Sasuke-kun enfadado? —preguntó Sakura.

— Sí, bueno, no, es decir, parece que ahora está más calmado… No sé qué le suceda.

Karin y Sakura compartieron miradas de confusión, a pesar de la conducta que conocían de Sasuke, esa repentina actitud no les parecía normal. A un lado suyo, Suigetsu le decía a Naruto que habían traído comida y ahora peleaban por las porciones que debían tocarle a cada uno. Las kunoichis iban a comentarles su aprensión por Sasuke cuando, jalando los recipientes de comida, Naruto y Suigetsu desparramaban parte del ramen en la cama. Un unísono y furioso "¡BAKA!" se alcanzó a oír a varias calles.

-.0.-

Sobre la torre de la antigua estación de policía, Sasuke miraba con concentración el distrito vecino y analizaba el rededor. Todo el distrito Hyuuga estaba iluminado y había gente por doquier, para su fortuna el sentido del viento le era favorable. Por el número de Hyuuga asentados en las afueras no le cabía duda que el operativo de seguridad ya era llevado a cabo. No le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, al parecer los Hyuuga, quisquillosos como eran, no se iban a andar con rodeos para resguardar a sus visitas. Pero no importaba, cómo fuere iba a hablar con Hinata. Activó el Sharingan violentándosele el gesto al percatarse que la visión hacia el interior no cambiaba en lo más mínimo.

En los herméticos terrenos Hyuuga, una figura oscura se movía en veloz sigilo en las alturas del entorno. Al llegar al árbol más alto, su mirada vivaz recorrió la zona; bastaron unos segundos para que otra silueta negra de menor estatura apareciera a su lado. En silencio avistaron el blanco que les había llevado a actuar, inclusive en la completa oscuridad podían distinguirle en el territorio colindante. Tras su máscara de lobo, el más alto murmuró algo y el otro, cuya careta semejaba un jabalí, asintió en acuerdo.

Sasuke exhalaba enfadado, había hecho otro intentó con el Sharingan obteniendo el mismo resultado. Entonces los ojos negros se tornaron más agrestes, Sasuke lanzó dos miradas rápidas de reojo a ambos flancos poniéndose en guardia al saberse de pronto acompañado.

— Están invadiendo mi propiedad. Así que, largo. — dijo cabreado porque se hubieran atrevido a acercársele.

— Tranquilo, Sasuke, no tardaremos mucho.

El joven miró al enmascarado reconociendo en su voz a su antiguo sensei.

— Los Hyuuga se pusieron algo susceptibles por tu presencia. Que activaras el Sharingan tan cerca del perímetro de seguridad no fue buena idea.

— Estoy en mi territorio, Kakashi. Y yo hago lo que se me-

— Sasuke-san sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo. —el otro ANBU habló cerca a Sasuke, bajo la máscara de jabalí reconoció a Sai.

— ¿Pasa algo para que usaras el Sharingan justo aquí? —indagó Kakashi con interés.

— No es de tu incumbencia.

Kakashi encogió los hombros, entonces se dio la vuelta mirando hacia enfrente.

— Oh vaya, desde este sitio se tiene una muy buena panorámica del distrito Hyuuga. —dijo asintiendo con lentitud.— Si alguien planeara,… No sé, librar el cerco de seguridad para meterse, sin duda este sería el mejor sitio para encontrar un recoveco por donde hacerlo, ¿no te parece, Sai?

— Hai, pero no sería inteligente que alguien hiciera eso.

Ambos se ganaron una mirada de fiera hostilidad.

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos, conocía a Sasuke y aunque éste no lo aceptara, solía ser muy parecido a Naruto al momento de dejarse llevar por su lado emocional. Si algo le molestaba no iba a descansar hasta sacarse la espina que tuviera clavada. Y por el remolinear interno sin duda había algo que no le gustaba.

— No pretendo amenazarte Sasuke, sólo toma esto como una recomendación: Quédate quieto aquí. —la voz de Kakashi se volvió adusta. — No sé qué pretendas pero no lo intentes, ni siquiera el mejor ninja podría incursionar con éxito en el distrito Hyuuga. Ni hoy, ni mañana, y lo digo totalmente en serio. Los Hyuuga tomaron muchas precauciones para mantener seguros a sus invitados.

Sasuke recordó a Naruto diciéndole emocionado sobre técnicas secretas que usarían los Hyuuga, además por el tono grave de Kakashi sabía que hablaba con la verdad, tanto que el Sharingan no había podido pasar esa rara barrera que cercara al terreno Hyuuga. Sasuke se tragó una maldición, tenía que pensar en otra forma de ingresar. Kakashi le dio indicación a Sai de volver, antes de hacerlo el ex raíz se dirigió a Sasuke.

— Si le preocupa Hinata-san, ella está bien. La acabo de ver. — luego de eso Sai se desvaneció.

Sin dejar de mirar al frente, Kakashi habló para intentar saber que sucedía a su ex alumno.

— Puedo sentir tu chakra, Sasuke, aunque hace un rato estaba más agitado que ahora. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan molesto?

Sasuke apretó los labios y a su cabeza volvieron nítidas las conversaciones que escuchara en el restaurante de barbacoa. Había ido al sitio para darle gusto a Naruto y se había topado con esa impensada noticia. De nueva cuenta una molestia intolerable le embargó. Intentó controlarse antes que la ira inundara de nuevo su cabeza.

— Sai tiene razón y es por Hinata, ¿no? — Kakashi se ganó otra mirada hosca— Si quieres verla, espera a que pase todo esto. Dejarse llevar por el lado visceral sólo crea más problemas de los que se pueden solucionar.

Sasuke pensó en decirle a Kakashi lo que sabía pero mejor calló. Antes de retirarse, el ninja copia le pidió que pensara frío, obteniendo un bufido de molestia como respuesta.

El joven dio media vuelta volviendo a su casa. Aún contaba con varias horas para armar una estrategia de incursión. Sea cual fuere la seguridad instalada, él pasaría. Debía hacerlo; las voces de los miembros del Feudo del Fuego sonaron de nuevo en su mente.

_"— Creía que el líder de los Hyuuga era más inteligente pero veo que el paso de los años no ha sido en vano. Es una lástima que no se haya concretado la unión de clanes. _

— _¿Hyuuga-sama habrá dicho la verdad, Otou-san?_

— _Hiashi-san no mentiría a un señor Feudal en un asunto como este._

— _Hai, tu padre tiene razón. Además estamos hablando de un Kage…_

— _Quién lo hubiera dicho, la futura líder Hyuuga en compromiso con un Kage extranjero. Yo creo que la noticia será anunciada mañana, si no por qué armarían los Hyuuga tanto revuelo con esto de su festejo. Extraña esa unión Hoja y Arena, ¿no lo crees?… Sin duda no debemos quitarles los ojos de encima._"

Sasuke clavó con furia un kunai en el mapa que examinaba. Sin embargo, su malestar se disipó a causa de una idea que como relámpago llegó a su cabeza. El joven se levantó y salió aprisa con rumbo al centro de la villa. Todo plan tenía un fallo y él iba a averiguar cuál era el del sistema de los Hyuuga.

.-0-.

La oscuridad comenzaba a menguar cuando Hiashi dirigió el gesto reprobatorio a los miembros del Bouke que había mandado a llamar. A pesar de la actitud de su líder los jóvenes mantuvieron su postura inalterable. Hiashi les despachó del lugar y los dos jóvenes salieron con premura. Ya encontrándose sólo, en la mente de Hiashi comenzaron a correr muchas ideas y teorías del por qué le había sido ocultado tal asunto. A él había llegado el informe de vigilancia del día anterior y luego había sido enterado de lo que sucediere los días en que estuviera ausente. Los dos miembros del Bouke no le aclararon gran cosa, limitándose a decirle que Neji era quien había estado al mando todo el tiempo.

Los ojos blancos de Hiashi se clavaron en los ventanales que daban en dirección al este. No quería dejarse llevar por suspicacias pero que el nombre de ese sujeto ya figurara en los reportes de vigilancia de su gente no le parecía una nimiedad. Sí, sabía que su distrito colindaba con el de los Uchiha pero eso no era motivo para que su chakra se hubiese registrado tan cerca de sus terrenos. Y anoche de nuevo lo había hecho. ¿Qué acaso les espiaba? Si así era, ¿desde cuándo lo estaba haciendo y por qué?

Aunque ese pensamiento no calaba tanto en la mente de Hiashi como el que tuviera su particular participación durante el atentado a Hinata. Había sido informado que antes de que supieran que su hija estaba siendo atacada, Uchiha había tenido el descaro de entrar en los territorios Hyuuga exigiendo de malas formas hablar con ella. Mas su grado de estupefacción se acrecentó cuando supiera que Uchiha había sido el encargado de llevar a su hija herida al hospital. ¿Por qué se había tomado tal confianza? Sabía que Neji estaba presente en ese momento, en tal caso ¿qué pasó en la mente de su sobrino para permitírselo?

Hiashi se llevó las manos a las sienes en un intento por tratar de relajar el ligero malestar que estaba atenuándose en su cabeza. Las dudas se le disiparían cuando hablara con Neji y Hinata sobre la situación, porque deseaba una explicación y los argumentos del por qué no había sido enterado. Por el momento no podría hacerlo, debía prepararse y poner toda su atención a la celebración y a sus invitados, pero cuando la celebración pasara esclarecería todo con su hija y su sobrino. La punzada en la cabeza se intensificó.

Los rayos del sol ya se filtraban plenos entre los árboles cuando el líder de los Hyuuga fijo su vista con recelo en el territorio vecino. Él conocía a los Uchiha y por ello mientras viviera no quería que ningún Hyuuga debiera absolutamente nada a esos traidores. No quería verles relacionados a los suyos; estar relacionado con un Uchiha era mancharse de deshonor. Porque por más que pasara el tiempo no debía olvidarse que la escoria nunca dejaba de serlo. Y él, Hiashi Hyuuga, era de los que nunca olvidaba nada.

.-0-.

El otoño estaba siendo benigno con los del Byakugan dándoles un día de cielo abierto y apacible brisa. Entre abundantes y variados platillos, el sonido de los shamisen en conjunción con los sho y los números de danza tradicional, la tarde había transcurrido y la noche estaba situándose rápidamente en el territorio Hyuuga. La algarabía estaba en su punto máximo y los elogios al lugar, la comida y la atención eran temática de casi todo mundo, sin duda lo más alabado era el refrescante licor afrutado que sirvieran y que había obrado el milagro que los invitados olvidaran sus estatus, haciendo incluso que algunos se deshicieran de sus comportamientos acartonados, exceptuando a la comitiva del Feudo del Fuego quienes mostraban cierta indolencia en sus caras. Aun así, Hiashi se miraba satisfecho, si bien Hinata había tenido algunos titubeos en su discurso sus palabras habían congraciado a la mayoría. Parecía que después de todo el festejo iba a ser un buen suceso que recordar para los Hyuuga.

Sobrepasada por el tumulto a su alrededor, Hinata buscó la paz del silencio refugiándose en el dojo. Tras las enormes puertas corredizas, desplegadas de par en par, se avistaba la parte más lejana al distrito que permanecía milagrosamente en completa soledad. Se sobresaltó un poco al notar que no era la única allí. Afuera, cercano a las puertas, estaba Gaara con la mirada contemplando el huerto. Al parecer también buscaba tranquilidad entre tanto bullicio.

Gaara la miró y llegó hasta ella. Hinata esbozó una sonrisa tímida cuando él halagara su aspecto. El furisode negro que vestía había hecho que se sonrosara más de una vez por las alabanzas que había acarreado. Después de un rato de conversaciones sobre el festejo, Hinata tocó el tema de la actitud irritada que pareciera tener el Feudo del Fuego. El pelirrojo entornó los ojos, cavilando en decirle o no a Hinata lo que sabía. Luego de un espaciado silencio se decidió; Gaara le habló con ciertos detalles de la unión que pretendía el Feudal del Fuego con los Hyuuga, enlace que no fuera aceptado por Hiashi a pesar del ríspido debate con el Concejo de su clan. Hinata se mostró más azorada cuando Gaara le dijera que lo sabía por boca del propio líder.

— Hiashi-san me lo contó hace dos días, no sé por qué lo hizo pero me dijo que le parecía pertinente que yo lo supiera. —comentó calmadamente.

Las preguntas se azotaban en la mente de Hinata. Ahora entendía la actitud desdeñosa de la comitiva del Feudo pero lo que no comprendía era el motivo por el cual su padre no le dijera nada. Sabía que había estado ocupado en los días anteriores recibiendo a muchas personas que iban al distrito a presentarle sus respetos, pero por qué comentárselo a Gaara y no a ella que era la involucrada directa.

— Quizá es momento que le hables sobre tu relación con Sasuke. —los ojos verdes enfocados en las hojas moribundas brillaban con los farolillos suspendidos en los árboles de ciruelas.

Hinata tragó con esfuerzo. No podía evitar que una criatura nerviosa despertara en sus adentros haciendo que sintiera un malsano temor por enfrentar a su padre, comenzaba a sentirse como aquella apocada pequeña que fuera alguna vez. Exhaló pesarosa clavando la mirada intranquila en el suelo de tatami.

—A veces es mejor encarar las cosas que nos causan desasosiego sin pensárnoslo tanto. —la mano firme de Gaara presionó su hombro, Hinata le miró reflejándose en sus ojos verdes que le parecieran tan insondables. — Eres fuerte, Hinata. Tienes la mirada de los que luchan sin cansancio por lo justo. Eso es bueno.

Más sosegada Hinata le sonrió, agradeciéndole con sinceridad el ánimo de sus palabras, porque después de oírle una sensación de confianza se había adentrado en su pecho. Gaara se limitó a asentir, sin embargo su gesto impertérrito fue adornado de a poco por una sonrisa. Aunque fue una cuestión fugaz interrumpida por los pasos amortiguados que se oyeron y les hicieron voltear.

— Hinata-san está aquí...— El joven cuya vestimenta mostraba la insignia del Feudo del Fuego caminó con paso firme a ellos. Su mirada estaba enfocada sólo en Hinata, era como si para él Gaara no existiera. Luego con la misma inexpresividad continuó: — En el dojo.

Con el ceño contraído, Hinata posó los ojos en Gaara. Pero el Kazekage mantenía la atención puesta en el concejal; le había visto antes y por su aspecto algo desganado le recordaba a Shikamaru sin embargo ahora había algo en sus rostro que le parecía como si estuviera ausente. Los ojos verdes centellaron al comprender; en un segundo, Gaara se ubicó frente a Hinata resguardándola.

— Es de mí de quien deberías cuidarte, Gaara.

El torrente sanguíneo en Hinata se detuvo al reconocer la voz tras ellos. Se dio la vuelta y los ojos se le agrandaron al verlo. Sasuke hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia al concejal y, consternada, Hinata observó, que en silencio, el muchacho salía con sumisa obediencia a las afueras.

— No fue buena idea atacar a un miembro del Feudal para ingresar, Sasuke.—ante las palabras de Gaara, Hinata miró incrédula a Sasuke quien con gesto reacio no quitaba la vista ni un solo momento del pelirrojo. — Así como tampoco lo es que estés aquí.

— ¿Por qué, por qué te interrumpí, Gaara? —a pesar del semblante los ojos delataban su estado irascible.— Óyelo bien, no sé qué tengas pensado en tu mente torcida pero si intentas entrometerte entre nosotros saldrás muy mal parado.

El gesto de Sasuke se endureció más. En sus ojos había un brillo de ansias, aún más que eso, de notoria amenaza como los de un depredador preparándose para atacar. Había logrado sin nada de dificultades adentrarse en el hostal donde se alojaban los miembros del Feudo. Sus habilidades habían superado con creces la seguridad de la comitiva logrando acercarse al joven y su padre, concejeros del Feudal, sometiéndoles con su técnica ocular. El hombre mayor aún permanecía desmayado en un cuarto del hostal, Sasuke había tomado su apariencia para poder ingresar al festejo en su lugar, controlando mentalmente al otro había logrado recorrer el sitio en busca de Hinata. Kakashi había sido el único receloso con el séquito del Feudo pero les habían dejado entrar.

— Hinata debemos hablar. Ahora. —el aspecto agresivo de Sasuke hizo que Gaara se moviera aproximándose a Hinata.

Los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron del color de la sangre. Hinata avistó como cientos de granitos de arena comenzaban a suspenderse en el aire. Las manos le comenzaban a sudar, la emisión de chakra que estaban liberando ambos iba a atraer la atención de su gente. Sasuke estaría en peligro si lo descubrían. Por más suerte que hubiera tenido para entrar, el sello que suprimía el chakra en todo el recinto no le dejaría tener oportunidad alguna contra los encargados de la seguridad. Además lo último que deseaba era una confrontación entre él y los suyos en un momento como el que estaban.

— Te lo suplico, Sasuke-kun. Onegai, sal de aquí…

— No sólo tú te meterás en problemas, Sasuke.—cada vez que Gaara le llamaba por su nombre, un remolino furioso agitaba el interior del moreno. — Hinata también tendrá dificultades. Sé sensato, márchate ya.

— ¡Cállate!

El crujido de la piedra desquebrajándose hizo eco en el lugar.

Una muralla de sólida arena se había levantado frente a Gaara haciendo que el puñetazo que Sasuke lanzara sobre éste se estrellara en ella. Con agilidad inverosímil Sasuke se movió y Hinata se horrorizó cuando viera el cuerpo de Gaara siendo derribado con violencia al tatami. La joven pudo percibir la furia de Sasuke cuando éste se percatara que el derribado era una copia y que el Gaara real se materializaba súbitamente tras sus espaldas sujetándole con fuerza increíble. Sasuke forcejó, enfurecido, tiró hacia atrás la cabeza con potencia descomunal, la arena que protegía el rostro del Kazekage se agrietó en la zona impactada.

Un chirrido creciente comenzó a escucharse y un centelleo azuloso se hacía más notorio en Sasuke. La arena comenzó a rotar armando un remolino veloz alrededor de los shinobis provocando que el pánico se desatara en Hinata. Sasuke estaba furioso pero ella sabía que Gaara contaba con su chakra intacto y que si atacaba con todo su poder podía lastimarle de verdad.

— ¡G-Gaara, onegai, detente!

El grito de Hinata obtuvo la atención de Gaara y fue suficiente ese segundo de distracción para que Sasuke se librara el agarre. El cuerpo de Gaara fue impactado con tal magnitud por la descarga del Chidori que le hizo volar varios metros. A Hinata se le escapó una exclamación de espanto, dentro del pecho el temor hacía que el corazón le palpitara a ritmo inusitado. De súbito, una capa de blanda arena surgió bajo el suelo sosteniendo a Gaara y evitando que se azotara estrepitosamente.

— No te lo volveré a repetir, ¡Aléjate de ella! — Las negras aspas en los ojos rojos giraron para volverse una suerte de elipses entrelazadas.

Sin un cabello fuera de su lugar, Gaara se puso en guardia de nuevo. Todo el cuerpo de Sasuke emitía un fulgor a causa de la corriente eléctrica. De la nada, surgieron dos anillos de sólida piedra a los lados del moreno en un intento de Gaara por volver a apresarle. Inmovilizado de nuevo, Sasuke forcejeó con furia para expulsar de pronto una especie de estallido eléctrico, los rayos pulverizaron en instantes los aros. Gaara entrecerró los ojos pensando una manera de someterle sin causarle daño, la electricidad evitaba que los granos de arena llegaran hasta Sasuke.

Hinata les gritó y corrió hasta ellos, sudaba copiosamente. Los mechones de cabello se habían desprendido del peinado haciendo que una de las peinetas cayera al piso cubierto de arena. Antes de que llegara, observó que Sasuke lanzaba un golpe y Gaara esquivaba el veloz rayo que brotara del puño del Uchiha, sin embargo Gaara no contó con uno siguiente que alcanzó a impactarle. Sasuke aprovechó el momento lanzándose sobre el Kage lesionado, pero su cuerpo voló por los aires chocando sobre las paredes del dojo, la madera crujió ante el impacto. Gaara esbozó una sonrisa frugal al haberlo derribado con uno de sus clones entonces sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al notar que el Sasuke caído se evaporaba.

— Te lo advertí, imbécil…

Atónito, el Kazekage volteó topándose con unos ojos rojos llenos de ira siniestra. El Chidori era lo único que se escuchaba, Sasuke sonrió, pensando que esa vez no fallaría; lanzó su ataque esperando que la poderosa descarga eléctrica hiciera trizas a Gaara y sucedió entonces el súbito impacto en su cara. El golpe inusitado mandó a Sasuke a las alturas, aun en el aire otro puñetazo arremetió contra él haciéndole estrellarse con fuerza rompiendo el tatami. La enorme concentración de chakra en su mano había bajado el nivel en el resto del cuerpo, cuestión que Gaara aprovechara para que con unos duros puños formados por su arena le embistiera infraganti.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Asustada, Hinata se llevó las manos a la boca. Sus ojos blancos estaban llorosos, literalmente temblaba. Determinada, dio un paso hacia él, usaría el Byakugan para revisar si estaba malherido, pero la invocación de su dojutsu murió en sus labios al ser detenida en seco por un brazo que le impidió continuar. El cuerpo de Hinata se heló y el corazón había subido a su garganta al ver la figura de quien obstruía su marcha.

— O-Otou-san… — articuló con dificultad; por sobre el brazo de su padre observó con pavor las figuras que habían surgido de la nada y, que en posición de ataque, cercaban a Sasuke.

— Yo me encargo, Hinata.

Un movimiento de mano de parte del líder bastó para que otros miembros Hyuuga se acercaran a cerrar las puertas del dojo y custodiarlo por fuera. Hiashi podría detestar al Uchiha pero no permitiría que una disputa con él arruinara la reunión y pusiera en entredicho su nombre. Era preciso que nadie en las afueras se enterara de nada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí y cómo te atreviste a entrar, Uchiha? —aun con la calma indiferente con la que habló, en la voz de Hiashi se palpaba el desprecio como si el solo hecho de mencionarlo le ofendiera.

— Kombawa, Hiashi… —dijo Sasuke con igual desdén ignorando las miradas belicosas que lo presenciaban. Levantó la mano y todos se prestaron para atacarle deteniéndose cuando, con sorna, Sasuke sólo la llevara a la boca para limpiarse. — Esto lo pagarás, Gaara. —sentenció al ver la sangre que le causara su último ataque.

— Me ofendes en mi propia casa, Uchiha. No sólo por irrumpir en ella sino por atacar a mis invitados. Si quisiera podría matarte aquí mismo sin que se me juzgara siquiera. — Hinata palideció, la frialdad en los ojos de Hiashi hacían saber la seriedad de sus intenciones. — Pero no lo haré porque yo respeto y acato las reglas de la villa aun en sus lineamientos al trato a los criminales. Claro, dudo que alguien como tú sepa de que hablo al referirme al honor o al respeto.

— ¿Respeto, dices? —Sasuke bufó burlón, los labios de Hiashi se volvieron una línea insensible.— Yo no me trago tu discursito moralista, Hiashi, porque no veo el respeto del que hablas cuando pretendes casar a tu hija en contra de su voluntad.

Hinata abrió la boca sobresaltada, a metros de ella, Gaara contraía el ceño al escuchar la declaración de Sasuke.

— Por tu bien, es mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada, Sasuke. —le ordenó Neji. Sasuke le lanzó una miradilla indolente a Neji. Sólo en ese instante, Hinata reparó en que su primo estaba situado a un lado de ella.

Hiashi entrecerró los ojos sin entender realmente lo que pretendía el intruso con tales comentarios. Cerca del líder Hyuuga, Hinata se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba pasando, en cualquier momento creía que las rodillas flaquearían y le harían caer al piso. Su respiración empezó a volverse errática.

— ¿O le has preguntado a ella si quiere casarse con ese idiota? —los ojos negros atravesaron a Gaara.

— Esta situación no voy a discutirla contigo, bastardo.— respondió Hiashi mirándolo con menosprecio. —Saquen a esta basura de aquí, ahora.

Dispuestos a acatar la orden, los miembros Hyuuga se lanzaron sobre Sasuke pero uno a uno fueron puestos fuera de combate por el moreno. Los ojos de Hiashi se acrecentaron levemente al notar la velocidad y el poder con que Sasuke combatía, sin lugar a duda contaba con el contrasello que permitía usar todo el chakra. La pregunta era cómo se había hecho de ello.

— En eso te equivocas, Hiashi…—jadeante por la pelea pero aún con el chakra intacto Sasuke miró desafiante al líder. — Es conmigo principalmente con quien debes discutirlo.

— S-Sasuke-kun, no…

— Hinata y yo tenemos una relación. Una que no pienso dejar que nadie arruine.

El semblante de Hiashi parecía haberse vuelto de granito, el rostro pétreo no demostraba ninguna emoción. En cambio, sorprendidos, todos los Hyuuga presentes clavaron los ojos en la futura heredera. Hinata que siempre se sonrojaba, se había puesto mortalmente pálida. Neji apretó los dientes con molestia, sin duda Uchiha era un completo idiota.

— No importa que generación sea, en los Uchiha siempre correrá intacta la peor mezquindad. —declaró circunspecto, con los ojos clavados sobre él. — Neji, ocúpate de esto, no te midas para someterlo. Llévalo a las celdas de los ANBU. Mañana hablaré con Tsunade-sama. Haré que vea el gran error que fue aceptarlo de nuevo… Hinata, salgamos de aquí, tenemos invitados esperándonos.

Hinata observó con pavor que las venas circundantes a los ojos de Neji brotaban mostrando el Byakugan, con paso decidido el genio del Bouke se encaminaba a obedecer las órdenes de su líder, junto con él un buen número de Hyuugas mostraban su dojutsu, listos para atacar. Las elipses negras volvieron a armarse en los ojos rojos de Sasuke.

El golpeteo desenfrenado del corazón en Hinata estaba acarreándoles un incipiente dolor de pecho. Hiashi caminó hacia la salida cercado por más Bouke. El líder se percató entonces que a su lado derecho su hija no le seguía; Hiashi volteó viendo que aún permanecía parada en el mismo lugar. A metros de él, observó también la posición que tomaba Neji: era la usada para ejecutar el Kaiten.

— ¡D-Detente, Neji-nii-san!… — atemorizada llamó a su primo pero no obtuvo su atención. Sasuke no tendría oportunidad si Neji utilizaba esa técnica. — ¡HE DICHO, ALTO, NEJI!

Neji paró, desconcertado. Tras Hinata, la sorpresa inundó las facciones de Hiashi al escucharla gritar. Hinata desvió la mirada hacia su padre, tenía los ojos brillosos de aflicción.

— Yo… Lo siento, Otou-san, no puedo ir,… No puedo permitir que lo lastimen.

— Hinata no seas blanda; este criminal no merece misericordia. —aun pausado, el tono de Hiashi manifestaba un poco su exasperación.

— Sasuke no es un criminal.

— Es un criminal y un mentiroso. Injuria contra ti, a esta calaña no debe tenérsele consideración.

— Él,… Sasuke no te mintió…

Los ojos de Hiashi se cerraron milimétricamente al oír las palabras de su hija. Hinata clavó la mirada en el suelo, tenía los pómulos enrojecidos, y Hiashi había visto en sus ojos algo que él no quería autentificar. No podía ser. Hiashi se fijó en el Kazekage sin embargo el mirar verde de éste no le dijo nada.

— Dijo la verdad,… Yo lo amo, Otou-san. Quiero… quiero tener una vida junto a él. —confesó Hinata sin tapujos mirando los adustos ojos blancos.

Desde la distancia en la que estaba, Hinata pudo notar de nuevo ese extraño brillo en el mirar de su padre. Hacía muchos años cuando era una niña pequeña después de que Hiashi gastara tardes enteras entrenándola sin mejora alguna lo había visto en sus ojos exigentes. Ese fulgor frío que sin que palabra alguna saliera de los labios siempre apretados le hacía llegar el mensaje de que no era digna de ser la heredera, quizá ni siquiera de formar parte de los Hyuuga. El mismo brillo que era una mezcla de furia y decepción.

La joven iba a continuar pero sus palabras se detuvieron por la mano levantada de Hiashi. Sin dejar de mirarla, Hiashi negó con lentitud; el resentimiento y el desencanto eran claros en su expresión. No quería saber nada más. Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que su padre se daba media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida.

Hinata sintió que algo en ella empezaba a derrumbarse.

— ¡Hinata-sama!

El grito al unísono hizo que Hiashi se diera la vuelta justo para ver como su hija parecía a punto de caer desvanecida. Su instinto protector se activó al recordar su reciente convalecencia, además que en su mente siempre estaba aquella batalla que tuviera con su sobrino y que le había dejado seriamente lesionada del corazón. Hiashi se movió con una agilidad sorprendente para intentar sujetarla y que no cayera, pero sus intenciones se vieron frenadas de súbito.

De la nada, Sasuke Uchiha, sin que ninguno de los presentes supiera cómo, se había movido de lugar y sostenía con firmeza a la inconsciente Hinata. En el dojo se había instalado un extraño silencio. Hiashi miraba sin dar crédito que al que él llamara bastardo y criminal acunaba cuidadoso a su hija en sus brazos y le daba suaves palmadas en las mejillas para que volviera en sí. Desde su cercanía oyó que quizá el hombre que pensara más ruin y que más detestara en Konoha le hablaba con preocupación a su primogénita claramente afectado por su inconsciencia.

La saliva se esfumó y un vuelco estrepitoso agitó el interior del líder al observar que Sasuke Uchiha sonreía con un alivio genuino al ver que Hinata al fin volvía en sí.

— Deja de asustarme de esa manera, Hime. Así no podré pelear al cien por ciento con ese viejo necio.

Hinata iba a sonreírle pero los labios se le congelaron al ver detrás de Sasuke a Hiashi. Hinata se sentó, aún aturdida miró a su padre con congoja. Sasuke volteó, suponía que Hiashi estaba justo atrás, aunque lo que no esperaba era que le tendiera la mano. Suspicaz, el joven dudó en aceptarla pero, ya que Hiashi era quien parecía iba a acceder, quizá debía limar asperezas lo antes posible. Aún con reservas Sasuke hizo a un lado su orgullo y tendió la suya.

Junto al resto de los Hyuuga, Neji miraba desencajado el proceder de su tío, no por ofrecerle la mano a Sasuke sino porque aprovechó para sujetarle la mano que sostenía para con la otra asestarle sin piedad certeros golpes de juken. Se oyó el grito asustado de Hinata y luego el del cuerpo inerte de Sasuke azotándose al caer fuera de combate. Neji nunca pensó que llegaría el día que presenciara a su tío pasándose por alto los lineamientos de un combate justo. Prácticamente había engañado a Sasuke para atacarle a traición.

Sasuke sentía como si un millón de Narutos le hubiesen atacado, no podía mover ni un solo músculo incluso mantener los ojos abiertos les significaba un costo enorme. El muy sinvergüenza viejo había hablado de honor y le había atacado a la mala, aunque debía aceptar que para estar viejo tenía aún buen ataque.

— Eso te enseñará a respetarme, Uchiha. — dijo Hiashi con suficiencia. A su parecer, Hiashi creía que no había actuado mal, Uchiha había tenido la culpa por romper desde un principio los protocolos.

Sin poder moverse, Sasuke miró a Hinata acercársele azorada, y a Hiashi, con gesto orgulloso, mirarle seriamente concentrado. Luego vio que el líder daba indicaciones a los otros de algo, por la cara de espasmo de Hinata sólo significaba que nada bueno había determinado el viejo. Maldito Hyuuga, fue lo último que Sasuke pensó antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

~.oº0ºo.~

.

.

Hey, luego de tanto hacerme la desaparecida heme aquí. Y quiero decir que esto está a nada de terminarse, así es la vida, querida gente, los viejos debemos dar paso a las nuevas generaciones, (se sienta en su mecedora y acomoda sus lentes de viejita).

Amy-chan: mi corazón is with you, ^_^ -º3 *su corazón viaja a Chile para apapacharla*

Adlguti: ¡Gracias por el mensaje! *_*

Shizuru-Valkirye Amethyst: ¡Alto, alto! ¿Cómo que te abofeteas? u.u No hagas eso, Shizuru, no ves que puedes hacerte daño porque los Sasuhinas somos demasiado fuertes. Lamento la tardanza así que basta de infligirte violencia, mejor paciencia, respira y aspira * se acerca y le da un masajito* y ya no te me agüites. *le da una oreo* Gracias por leer, y por comentar de manera tan linda. No decaigas en tus fics, tomate tu tiempito pero no los dejes. ¡Saludos y besos!

Adimtzgza: ¡Loca del diablo! DIGO¿querida amiga del alma, cómo has estado? Te quiero paceña casi como a mi cafecito de todos los días, gracias por leer. Me gusta eso "de nos vemos en la red" me siento muy acá, :D. Cuídate mercadologa, y ponle buena música a Regina n.n, o iré en un desplazamiento astral a jalarte los pies, ùú. ¡Besos!

Hina Mizuki Uchiha: ¡Hina Mizu, tú sí me entiendes! A veces no tengo tiempo o si no las méndigas musas ni me pelan, óò, pero el capítulo ya está acá, espero te guste. Gracias por leer y comentar, ojalá te lea otra vez, ¡bye!

EthereldCrow: ¡Ethe! Pues que te digo de todas tus dudas, sobre la fertilidad de Hinata no sé si el clan quiera romper el sello, sobre la actitud de Sasuke, es que él se pone así sólo con Hinata ñ.ñ, le brota lo cursi (más bien la cursi soy yo u.u.) y sobre el lemon pues espero este semi te haya apaciguado, úù. Cómo me divierto leyéndote, más tirando madres desde el principio, eres de las mías, :3. Ya no finjas enfermedades para leer fics, ¡tramposa ésta! U.U. Cuídate, y pórtate bien *le pega con su bastón* ¡Bye, Ethe!

Maribeltelka: ¡Hey, Mari! Yo también adoro a Sasuke cuando se pone todo amoroso por Hinata. No importa que no hayas puesto rr en cada capítulo, yo te agradezco que sigas el fic y me dejes tu opinión ahora, me sube las pilas saber que lo que escribo (bien o mal) le gusta a las personas. Eres un sol por ser tan linda, gracias y cuídate mucho.

JazzyBell: ¡No, Jazzy no te mueras! ^^ Gracias por leer, me he tardado un poco-mucho pero espero no hacerlo tanto la próxima. Cuídate mucho y ¡no te me mueras plis! ¡El sasuhina te necesita, n.n! ¡Besos!

Sucky: ¡Hey, sucky, abracémonos porque me entiendes! Gracias por leer tooodo esta turbulencia de incoherencias, me alegran que te gusten, más que te guste el pairing. Espero leernos pronto. ¡Más abrazos para ti!

Lia Soul: Sí, lo sé, esa Hinata le hacía falta mucho valor en esa parte, pero pues como vemos ya creció más, n.n. Gracias por tu comentario, y por leer, ¡Nos vemos!

Ivette: ¡Holas! Las escenas Sasuhina son los mejor del mundo Naruto, n.n. me da gusto que te haya agradado, gracias por leer, ojalá el capitulo te guste. ¡Bye!

Jasmin: ¡Jas! *se abrazan y le invita de su lipton que se está tomando* Gracias por todo, por releer, por hacerme feliz por tus palabras, por querer el sasuhina, por ser tan bonita y pues por cada una de las letras que me dedicas. ^_^ *brindan y le da unas rosas a Jas* La historia casi se acaba, espero no quedarte mal. Gracias por todo, te dejo miles de buenas vibras y besos *le da besos, Jas se arrepiente de leer sus locuras y la empuja pero Mizu es más veloz y la vuelve a abrazar* ¡Cuídate Jas!

Andrea: Hola, Guapa. ¿Todo, todo lo leíste? Mira que hasta yo me asombro de lo extenso que está este fic y saber que alguien lo lea me llena de cosas bonitas la cabeza, :3. Gracias por todo lo que dices, espero este capítulo te guste. ¡Un beso, bye!

Sasuhinas fan: ¡Hey hola! Qué bárbara, eres una pervertida en su máxima exponenciación, pero por eso me caes bien, :3. Gracias por leer, los lemon se me complican, sobre todo ése que fue el primero, pero intento que se lean así como dices: intensos *_* gracias por leer, y tu lindo comentario, ¡Saludos!

"nn": Pues estimada, nn, aquí está la continuación de esta locura, ojalá te guste, n.n. ¡Muchos saludos!

NEKO AISAKA: ¡Hola, Neko! ¿Verdad que Sasuke es bien mono cuando se pone romanticón con Hinata? *_* Espero la continuación de haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario, \o/

Annii Gabiz: Pues ya ando de nuevo por acá, mi Annii, espero te guste el capítulo y que sigas igual de pervertida, DIGO de animosa, de animosa, *_* Gracias por tu comentario, ojalá te lea por aquí. ¡Bye!

Hin123: ¡Hola! Ya voy, ya voy, Hin, soy lenta pero segura. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, me alegra el saber que aún hay gente como tú que por amor a la pareja se tira estos monstruos de tantas palabras. Espero no decepcionarte, ya no queda mucho de esto, ojala te vea de nuevo, n.n. ¡Muchos saludos y cuídate!

Karenxita25: Hola, Karen, gracias por dejarme tus palabras y por seguir esta cosa loca que sale de mi cabeza. La historia casi acaba, ojalá el final te guste, reza para que Sasuke no salga mal librado, n.n.

Princesshina: ¡Imotuo-chan! Ahora que tienes trabajo sabrás cuanto tiempo absorbe el muy condenado y deja muy poco para lo que nos gusta, en fin fuera dramas. Espero te esté yendo bien, y también que te sigas pasando por acá. Gracias por la fidelidad, no sólo al fic sino también a la pareja. Bueno, bonita, cuídate y échale ganas al work, y gracias por la felicitación. ¡Besos!

Vale-chan: ¡Hey, Vale! Deja a Sasuke-sexy en paz que él es de Hinata, u.u. Pues, mi Vale, gracias por pasarte y dejarme tu opinión, sobre todo tan alentadora.:3. Saludos y sigue siendo fan sasuhina pero no persigas a Sasuke, u.u

Cherry: Mucho gusto, Cherry. ¿Sabes qué? Leo tu review y todavía siento las maripositas en el estomago, ¡qué cosas más bonitas, ttebayo! :3 Muchas, muchas gracias de verdad. No sé si mi historia sea la más bonita pero sí tiene toda mi dedicación y todo mi amor sasuhina en ella, y me alegra en el alma que alguien la piense perfecta, se siente súper bonito. :3. Espero leerte por acá de nuevo, lamento la espera y gracias por leer, de verdad. Cuídate mucho, ¡besotes pa'ti!

Hita Uchiha: ¡Hola! Pues he aquí la continuación, espero te entretenga un poquito. Muchas gracias por leer y hacerme saber con tu rr que te gusta lo que hago. ¡Qué estés bien y ruega porque Hiashi no mate a Sasuke! u.u

Kiranathas yue: ¡Hola, hola! Me imagino riéndote y me da gusto, me divertí con tu rr. Te agradezco que leas esta cosa loca y la pases bien. Comentarios así me levantan los ánimos, *_* Espero verte por acá. ¡Un beso y muchos saludos!

Hinataliddy: ¡Hola! Te juro que me sorprende cuando alguien aficionado a otro pairing lee SC, no sé, se siente bonito que hagan un huequito para seguirlo *_*. Muchas gracias, de verdad, haces que me sienta bien importantota, ^.~ Espero este capítulo te haya gustado, así como a mí me gustó que te pasaras a dejar tu comentario. Un saludo enorme.

Gisela: ¡Hey, no mueras, plis!*le sopla a la casi desvanecida chica* ¡Mira, aquí está la continuación! ^_^ Perdón, sé que me tardé pero tenme paciencia Gisela, últimamente ando muy bajona de inspiración óò Me da gusto que aunque te guste el gaahina, SC sea parte de tus lecturas. Muchas gracias \o/, espero verte por acá, ¡Te mando un saludote!

Marce: ¡Hey! Marce, así que te gustó el capítulo, te encanta el fic y me tendrás paciencia… ^_^ *salta feliz en una pradera con conejitos y flores* ¡Gracias! Por muchas cosas pero más que nada por tomarte el tiempo de leer. Ten, un beso *3*. Ojalá el capítulo te agrade, y espero verte por acá otra vez. ¡Muchos saludos, Marce-que-ya-no-me-va-a-regañar-Chan!

Y me voy, espero actualizar rápido, (antes de que acabe el año, no tengo vergüenza de verdad, ú.ù)

Gracias por leer. ¡Os amo como Naruto al ramen! Déjenme un comentario o si no Sasuke puede morir ahogado por la ingesta de algún bicho.

¡Bye!

.

.

.

.

p.d. Lilamedusa, je t'aime.


End file.
